Entre las tinieblas (Inuyasha fanfiction)
by ONIRIA PARAISO
Summary: 4 años después de la derrota de Naraku un enemigo roba la espada de Sesshomaru, dejándolo gravemente herido a su paso. Una muchacha viajera de dimensiones llega a este Japón feudal, buscando pistas que la ayuden a desenmarañar el enigma de su vida y a recuperar sus verdaderos recuerdos, mientras que un extraño y enigmático hombre opera desde las sombras manipulando algunos sucesos.
1. SINOPSIS

**SINOPSIS**

Los conflictos del pasado que tuvo Inu-no-Taishö con la familia real del este, los Ryu, principalmente con el dragón Ryukotsusei a causa del tesoro ancestral de esta dinastía; la espada infernal Souunga, son desencadenantes fundamentales de las disputas en las que se ve envuelto en la actualidad el gran Lord del oeste, Sesshomaru. Éste, no sólo deberá tragarse el deshonroso hecho de una derrota a manos del descendiente del dragón absoluto, sino que principalmente el hurto de su preciada espada, reclamada en recompensa por los acontecimientos del pasado. A causa de los hechos, las heridas provocadas y los azares del destino, el inugami se ve obligado a recibir el auxilio de una singular mujer que lo ayuda a sanar y recuperarse de esta primera batalla.

Ella, una chica que con sólo mirarla, es extraña, ya que no sólo tiene esa característica que aún, de cierta forma, resulta recriminable y fastidiosa para Sesshomaru: pertenecer a la raza humana, sino que también, es una forastera, una mujer "no oriental", dotada con poderes de sanación y una particular habilidad de viajar a través del tiempo y las dimensiones. Sin embargo, ¿qué es lo que busca esta extraña chica en este lugar tan distante y ajeno a su mundo? Al parecer, tiene sus propias motivaciones: encontrar a aquel hombre enigmático, poseedor de las mismas habilidades de las que ella goza. Este hombre le proporcionará respuesta a aquellas peculiaridades y a los extraños recuerdos que vienen a su cabeza de forma borrosa y fragmentada, aparentemente, de una supuesta vida pasada.

No obstante, los intereses de esta muchacha parecen enredarse con los conflictos del inugami cuando descubre que el hombre que ella busca, curiosamente, trabaja a la sombra del dragón Ryukoushin; el actual enemigo de Sesshomaru y saqueador de la espada Bakusaiga.


	2. PREFACIO

**PREFACIO**

 _ **P**_ ara conocimiento de todos, el presente fanfiction es un trabajo que he estado realizando y publicando hace aproximadamente tres años. Probablemente, más de alguno, al leer el contenido de este trabajo reparará en la situación de encontrarse con algo ya conocido. Es por eso que debo comentar en este apartado, que este fic ya fue publicado con anterioridad en esta página, lamentablemente sin mi autorización y bajo condiciones de apropiación.

 _ **A**_ causa de lo sucedido, me vi en el deber de crearme una cuenta en este lugar con el objetivo de exponer este trabajo que, como ya lo he dejado dicho entre estas líneas y quizás sobra decir, pertenece a mi mundo creativo y por lo tanto, es de mi jurisdicción.

 _ **R**_ apidez y prontitud es lo que menos les prometo. La razón es sencilla: me gusta disfrutar las cosas y sentir placer por lo que hago. Sin embargo, son aproximadamente cuarenta y tres capítulos los que ya circulan en otro rincón de la red, por lo que trataré de subirlos diariamente a esta nueva cuenta.

 _ **A**_ pesar de que muchos personajes, situaciones y hechos pertenecen al compendio de mi creación, debo comentar que este fanfic está cimentado sobre la serie de anime/manga Inuyasha, por lo que no sobra exponer, aunque resulte evidente, que algunos personajes como el contexto donde se desarrolla esta historia pertenece a la mangaka japonesa Rumiko Takahashi.

 _ **I**_ maginación, dedicación, trabajo y principalmente amor son los ladrillitos con lo que uno construye y cimenta todas estas historias, y a pesar de que muchas veces no sea una labor muy apreciada ni mirada con muy buenos ojos, y hasta incluso prejuzgada y rebaja a los estratos más bajo dentro de lo que es este "placer de escribir", ayudan enormemente a la persona que los realiza para ensayar una actividad que la apasiona. Como bien dice el dicho: la práctica hace al maestro. Es por eso que aunque los argumentos estén muy bien elaborados y justificados a la hora de categorizar y criticar esta clase de trabajos, particularmente prefiero quedarme con la parte medio llena del vaso. Y a todas aquellas personas con una visión un poco restringida sobre este asunto, sólo apelo a su compresión. Recuerden que esta es sólo una actividad que se realiza por gusto, placer y diversión, por lo que es necesario recordar a cada instante, que en nada afecta a los trabajos canon u oficiales en los que están basados. Las críticas siempre serán bienvenidas, pero estimen que siempre serán las que están fundamentadas en el buen uso de la lengua, y principalmente, en el respeto.

 _ **S**_ obre el título del fic debo confesar, que ha sido una de las cosas menos acertadas dentro de lo que he hecho con esta historia, o al menos es lo que yo estimo. En este sentido, a pesar de las circunstancias, le doy un punto a favor a la persona involucrada en la adjudicación de este fic, que tuvo la precisión de darle un título más adecuado y conciso, me refiero a aquel que probablemente algunos recordarán como: _Una aventura en el Japón feudal_. No obstante, he decidido dejarle el nombre primitivo con el cual lo llamé desde la primera instancia, la razón de mi decisión es sencilla: quiero que esta historia sea accesible a todas las personas que se sientan inclinadas a buscarla por la red, para que se den cuenta que se trata de la misma y que pertenece a mi persona. Es por eso que conservaré tanto el nombre original de fic como el de los capítulos, sólo me comprometo a realizar revisiones ortográficas y gramaticales para mejorar el aspecto formal del texto, sin adulterar el contenido. Por último, hago un llamado de atención a las personas que tristemente tienen el mal hábito de adjudicarse méritos por un trabajo que no es de ellos, evidenciado en los plagios y en las copias que muy a menudo proliferan por todas partes, principalmente por este medio. Dejo en claro que lo que intento expresar no es una clase de ataque personal, sino que hablo a modo general, lo menciono porque este asunto, y muchos estarán de acuerdo con lo que digo, es algo tan común que en ocasiones llega a ser percibido con cierta naturalidad. Es por eso que me siento inclinada a comentar que es necesario aprender a cultivar eso que se llama Honor y Respeto. Honor para consigo mismo, y respeto por el trabajo ajeno. Cuando uno copia y se apropia de un trabajo que no es hecho por uno, está mostrando esa falta de respeto por los demás, principalmente por la persona que ha realizado verdaderamente la función, y segundo, está dejando en evidencia su falta de honor. Una cosa es inspirarse, sacar referencias y otra muy distinta es calcar, reproducir con exactitud lo que está hecho para hacerlo pasar como un trabajo de uno. Estoy segura que todos entienden muy bien la diferencia y no creo que sea necesario hondar más en este tema. Para finalizar solo quiero decir:

 _ **O**_ niria Paraíso es mi nombre, y a continuación les voy a presentar este trabajo, con el cual solo ambiciono… ¡sólo aspiro a que lo disfruten! tanto como yo lo he hecho.


	3. INTRODUCCIÓN

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

La noche era clara, la luna llena y hermosa, una brisa suave, fresca y liviana, y la deleitosa melodía del bullir de los árboles. Y aquí estaba ella, en nuevo mundo, persiguiendo el rastro de su vida y sus recuerdos, un nuevo mundo... ¿Cuánto tiempo, cuánto tiempo más debía correr para alcanzarlos? Y la melancolía se le escapaba en los suspiros mientras observaba esa pálida luna.

—No importa cuánto viaje, y al mundo al que me dirija. El Sol y la Luna existen y el cielo es el mismo.

Ella observó a su alrededor; estaba en un bosque y era difícil descifrar a qué clase de universo era al que había llegado, pero con tan sólo tantear un poco las vibraciones pudo percibir la presencia de un mundo peligroso. Sin embargo, esta noche era perfecta, clara y tranquila, sólo debía confiar, la luna estaba de su lado y vigilaba sus pasos. Y avanzó tranquila, internándose para descubrir.


	4. C1: A VIDA O MUERTE

**CAPÍTULO I**

 **A VIDA O MUERTE**

No se podía mover, la herida era de gravedad y la disgregación producida por el ataque trataba de avanzar cada vez más, a pesar de que el impacto fue amortiguado por Colmillo Sagrado. De no ser así habría desaparecido por el poder de desintegración al instante.

¡Qué ironía! ¡Ser atacado con su propia espada! El maldito que la robó y había hecho esto definitivamente la pagaría con creces. Jaken lloraba a su lado sin saber qué hacer, rogando por ayuda y un milagro.

Definitivamente su cuerpo de yökai era muy fuerte, pero el ataque fue realizado con su propia arma, es decir, su propio poder. El dolor era terrible, tan terrible, que estaba en trance entre la bestia y su conciencia; su rostro deformado y sus ojos enrojecidos, sus garras clavadas en tierra expeliendo veneno, y sus colmillos apretando su boca y haciéndola sangrar. Veía todo color de sangre, pero a pesar de que no podía moverse, sus sentidos se habían intensificado por el trance, escuchaba los sonidos más lejanos y los olores distantes como un perro hambriento y salvaje.

Pudo percibir la presencia, los pasos livianos y el olor de la muchacha que merodeaba por la zona. Una humana. —¡Se acerca! ¡Se acerca! ¡Se acerca!—, se repetía para sus adentros. Si hubiera tenido la posibilidad de moverse, su instinto le ordenaba correr hacia ella y desgarrarla, hacerla pedazos. ¡Realmente esto era deplorable!, perder el control de sí mismo como una débil bestia; pensaba una cosa, su cuerpo no le respondía y su instinto ordenaba otra. Definitivamente... ¡patético!

Su cuerpo luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, tenacidad, instinto y salvajismo para restituir todos sus tejidos, su órganos lesionados, pero el poder degenerativo era tremendo, dos fuerzas que se oponían. ¿Sería capaz de salir de esta? Nunca antes en batalla alguna había estado en el borde entre la vida y la muerte, casi cayendo, casi siendo vencido, ni siquiera cuando un par de años atrás su medio hermano lo atacó con la propia espada de su padre y lo dejo gravemente herido. Ahora que recuerda, en ese tiempo fue cuando conoció a Lin, a esa pequeña niña humana que lo auxilió en su momento. ¡Esto era familiar! —Una humana...—. Pero ahora, ¿aparecería una nueva Lin para ayudarlo? ¡Escasas posibilidades! Esta vez el caso era más grave, y las buenas intenciones de un humano ordinario ayudarían banalmente. ¡Y una humana! Esto era lo que definitivamente "no" necesitaba. Pero había algo más, Colmillo Sagrado... ¿Por qué no dejaba de latir? ¿Sería que realmente estaba a punto de morir y que su espada desesperada lo advertía?

Y la muchacha apareció, al principio quedó algo paralizada al observar el cuadro: un extraño hombre tendido allí, en medio del bosque con el rostro endemoniado, y un ser pequeño parecido a una rana mirándola espantado y vomitando palabras incomprensibles. Se asustó, y por un momento sintió ganas de devolverse y salir corriendo, pero su corazón intuitivo la detuvo, y la naturaleza con su noche armónica y serena le decía que no debía temer, podía leer todos los signos en ella, a pesar de que la escena presentada por estos dos seres era algo aterradora. Le hizo caso a su intuición, se quedó, y fue en ese momento que pudo descubrir de donde venían los latidos, unos latidos tenues que la habían estado llamando desde el momento que puso sus pies en este lugar. ¡Que cosa más extraña!, era la primera vez que vivía algo como esto —Un arma...—, era como si tuviera vida propia, y es más, lo percibía claramente, le pedía ayuda.

Algo vacilante se acercó. La pequeña rana verde parecía más asustada que ella, aun así, trató de proteger a su compañero herido y se interpuso amenazante con su báculo, diciendo palabras para ella aún indescifrables. Eludió al pequeño acompañante y se acercó al hombre; tenía un rostro horrendo, era una bestia, pero estaba todo claro, debía ayudarlo, esos latidos anhelando vida se lo pedían. Vio la herida, estaba en un terrible estado, todo el dorso, pecho, estómago estaba arruinado, putrefacto, degenerando el organismo, y el tejido descompuesto trataba de devorar todo a su paso. Pero ella puso sus manos sobre él y... ¡algo inesperado para ellos! Jaken pudo ver como una luz salía de las manos de la muchacha e invadía el cuerpo de su amo.

—Creo que esto será muy difícil —Jaken no comprendió esta frase, el idioma de la chica a él también se le hacía extraño.

Pasaron horas y ella continuaba sentada, con los ojos cerrados, concentrada, y con sus manos posadas en él emanando esa energía sanadora.

—Amo bonito, tiene que recuperarse. ¿Qué hará Jaken si se muere?

Ella al escucharlo reparó en él y dijo:

—Bien... el problema del idioma ya empieza a desvanecerse.

—¡Qué, qué! ¡Qué dijiste! ¡Acabo de comprender lo que has dicho!

Ella sólo sonrió.

—¿Puedes hacer una fogata, amigo?

—¡Ah, claro! ¡De inmediato! Pero antes, ¿quién eres tú?, ¿y qué le vas a hacer a mi amo? ¿Acaso lo sanarás? ¿Puedes hacerlo, niña?

—Creo que sí, aunque este proceso demorará un poco. Es un caso grave. Sin embargo, no te lo tomes a mal pero preferiría que no me hablaras, debo concentrarme, aunque puedes guardar tus preguntas para mañana. No es necesario que esperes despierto, esto tomará toda la noche y su recuperación días. Así que tendremos tiempo para hablar todo lo que quieras. Bueno... yo también quiero que contesten mis interrogantes.

Casi amanecía y ella estaba muy cansada, pero afortunadamente había logrado ganarle a ese extraño poder infeccioso y destructivo; aquella extraña fuerza de disgregación progresiva había sido anulada por el poder curativo de la chica. Los ojos de Sesshomaru todavía estaban rojos, sin embargo, su rostro ya no estaba deformado, todo lo contrario, estaba relajado, o más bien, agotado; él, al igual que ella había estado despierto toda la noche luchando sin descansar.

Jaken dormitaba, pero al momento de percibir a través de su somnolencia los leves movimientos de la muchacha, se reincorporó produciendo que explotara el tremendo globo de moco que acumuló en la modorra. Esto obviamente, lo puso alerta en un santiamén.

—Estoy entumecida —pronunció por su parte la chica, bostezando y moviéndose, mientras se frotaba los brazos con las manos y pequeños escalofríos la invadían—. El trasnoche es ruinoso, creo que me siento fatal más por eso que por haber utilizado mi energía.

—¿Y mi amo como está? —interrumpió Jaken impaciente, abalanzándose hacia él para ver el resultado, pero cuando lo hizo largó un alarido—. ¡Es horrible! ¡La herida, la herida! ¡Amo bonito, por qué! ¡Mujer, no dijiste que lo curarías! —se dirigió a ella furioso.

—¡Tranquilo! ...cosita —no sabía cómo llamarle—. Esto fue el primer paso, y en realidad el más difícil, ahora será más sencillo, pero como te dije anoche tomará tiempo. Es un caso extraño. Con lo que estaba luchando anoche era con un poder degenerativo muy persistente, y demasiado rápido a mi parecer. Mm... no es una enfermedad, esto lo produjo una herida, y para ser más preciso, una herida hecha con algo cortante... Sin embargo, parecía un extraño virus que trataba de comer todo el cuerpo, pero de una forma muy fulminante, prácticamente sobrenatural, y... ¡Qué extraño...! —luego pensativa se dijo a sí misma—. Es un mundo desconocido, debo esperar cualquier cosa. De partida la presencia de estos dos ya es anormal para mí.

—Es que al señor Sesshomaru lo atacaron con su propia espada —pronunció el diminuto yökai—. Verás, la espada robada es Bakusaiga, que tiene la potestad de que el corte realizado, actúa como un poder infeccioso que destruye todo el organismo, evitando que se regenere. Aunque el sujeto que hurtó el arma carecía de habilidades, ¡su forma de manejarla fue fatal! Si mi amo la hubiese blandido lo habría desintegrado al instante —fanfarroneó.

—Sin embargo, tuvo la habilidad de robarla y usarla en su propio dueño —lo bajó de la nube de una—. ¿Una espada?, ¿eh? —pensó para sí. Definitivamente las armas en este mundo eran muy especiales y exóticas.

—Oye mujer pero... ¿Quién eres? ¿Eres humana? Tienes una apariencia extraña, y para qué decir tus poderes. ¿Eres una sacerdotisa o qué?

En ese momento Sesshomaru comenzó a respirar fuerte, con dificultad, y a tratar de hablar, pero no lo logró. El sirviente saltó de inmediato para ver al amo, en lloriqueos y lamentos.

—¡Vaya!, él es muy fuerte, estuvo toda la noche despierto ayudándome, de no ser así creo que no lo hubiese logrado. ¡Bien! Aún no puedo descansar. Pero es momento de darle una tregua a él. Oye... cosita, ¿puedes traer agua? Creo que hay un arroyo cerca.

—No soy cosita, mi nombre es Jaken —respondió lloroso—. Voy de inmediato, todo sea para ayudar a mi amo bonito.

Ella se acercó a él, se puso casi encima de su rostro y él pudo verla en primera plana; no era una especie de Lin, sin embargo era una mujer muy bonita. ¿Pero quién era ella? ¿Una humana? ¿Y por qué lo ayudaba? Es raro que un humano ayude a un yökai.

Ella lo contempló por un momento, y luego, mientras puso sus manos en su nuca y frente, le dijo:

—Tu rostro esta cambiado, creo que eres algo apuesto.

Un bienestar lo invadió y el color rojo de sus ojos por fin se desvaneció.

—Has estado luchando toda la noche, te mereces un descanso —y él, finalmente, cerró los ojos abandonándose al sueño.


	5. C2: LA PRIMERA IMPRESIÓN ES LA QUE VALE

**CAPÍTULO II**

 **LA PRIMERA IMPRESIÓN ES LA QUE VALE**

Cuando despertó, intentó moverse un poco, aunque sea para quedar algo inclinado sobre su estola, todo el tiempo estuvo mirando el cielo y el follaje del árbol, pero cuando lo intentó el dolor volvió a él y comenzó a jadear. Se acomodó con dificultad, luego abrió sus ropas para ver el estado de su herida y se llevó una impresión, a pesar de que se lo esperaba, aunque la impresión, más que todo, era al rememorar los hechos ocurridos y la estupidez que había cometido. Por la posición del sol calculó que era pasado del mediodía. Jaken no estaba y la muchacha humana dormitaba un poco más allá apoyada sobre una roca.

Él la observó detenidamente; su apariencia le pareció algo diferente a las mujeres humanas que usualmente veía. ¿Estatura promedio? Más o menos, uno sesenta y cinco de altura, tez clara, cabello largo y ondulado de un color castaño cobrizo, y una pequeña boca roja algo carnosa, y unos hermosos ojos verdes (aún los recordaba), adornaban la fisonomía de su rostro. Vestía una ropa que para cualquier ser de aquella tierra le resultaría extraña. Aunque su apariencia en general era inusual, lo más particular eran sus enigmáticos poderes.

¡Qué mujer más rara! ¿¡Quién rayos era ella!? ¿¡Una sacerdotisa!? ¿¡Y realmente era humana!? ¡Sí, definitivamente sí, su olor la delataba! Al juzgar por sus apariencia y vestimenta, seguramente no era de la zona, quizás... provenía de algún lugar lejano. ¿Una extranjera? ¿O tal vez...? Se le figuró Aome; al parecer la mujer de su medio hermano también tenía una procedencia algo inusual, algo así como una viajera en el tiempo, no sabía bien, la verdad es que nunca se interesó por aquella historia.

A pesar de que había recobrado la conciencia y hasta pudo moverse, todavía estaba demasiado débil. Si no hubiese sido por el movimiento mediocre que realizó su enemigo a la hora de blandir la espada, la protección que le brindó Colmillo Sagrado, y esta extraña mujer, probablemente ya estaría muerto, por más fortaleza que pregonara y ostentara, al fin y al cabo, no era un dios como para ser inmune a la muerte. Y así un peso brusco lo invadió, y el día se le hizo oscuridad.

* * *

Lo primero que sintió fue el olor, un olor amargo muy penetrante de la cataplasma de hierbas que tenía sobre su cuerpo, y otro que denunciaba cotidianidad, cultura de humano. Despertó. La muchacha cocinaba en unas cacerolas, instalada allí en el lugar, a forma de campamento improvisado, mientras mordisqueaba una manzana con cierta naturalidad y desenvoltura, actitud muy propia de quien está establecido y muy cómodo en el sitio. Jaken estaba a su lado entusiasmado con la comida, pero cuando se dio cuenta que su "amo bonito" por fin había despertado, saltó llorando y contento. Por otro lado, la muchacha se apresuró a servir un plato y luego se acercó a él con la intención de darle de comer. A medida que avanzaba, y al ver sus intenciones, él, entornó y frunció levemente sus ojos y cejas, como diciendo, "¡y esta que se trae!", y cuando ella le dijo "ten", y alzó la cuchara para darle ese raro líquido, con la mirada dura le expresó, categórico:

—¡Detesto la comida humana!

Ella alzó su rostro para mirarlo, devolvió el líquido de la cuchara al recipiente y guardó silencio por un momento, no se lo esperaba. Luego, expresando un carácter alegre y sencillo le comentó:

—Enfermo que come, no se muere.

—No estoy enfermo —respondió desabrido.

—Si es verdad, es peor que eso.

Él guardó silencio.

—¡Bien! Aquí no estamos a la carta y ya basta de mañosidades¹, todavía estás muy débil y debes comer —ella intentó alzar nuevamente la cuchara pero se detuvo cuando él le respondió:

—¿¡Qué haces!? —una pequeña pausa. Y luego...— ¡No seas ridícula! ¿Intentas que coma esa porquería? ¡Ya te lo dije y no te lo voy a volver a repetir! ¡La asquerosa comida de los humanos no está dentro de mi dieta!

A ella le cayó bomba. Y mientras decía esto, saltó el pequeño acompañante defendiendo la tonta actitud del amo:

—¡No insistas mujer tonta! ¿En serio crees que mi amo probará aquel sacrilegio? ¡Él no accederá a rebajarse de semejante forma!, ¡probando los alimentos de seres tan inferiores como los humanos!

Por un momento ella sintió como la sangre le empezaba a hervir, pero se controló, no era lo más conveniente, ellos eran los primeros seres de este mundo con los que interactuaba, no conocía a nadie más, además, con "la cosita verde" ésta, pudo aprender, o más bien, enterarse de la diversidad de seres sobrenaturales existentes en este mundo, y otras cosas más que le detallaban las particularidades de este lugar. Pero, ¡que sujetos más raros! ¡Aquí definitivamente había un problema serio! Si estos dos se encontraran en su mundo ya les habría metido una querella por discriminación. Todo lo que sonaba en su cabeza y llegaba desconsideradamente a ella, era esa desagradable altivez que se concretaba en un evidente desprecio hacia su raza. Prácticamente era como si los escuchara gritarle a la cara, "¡humanos inferiores!", "¡humanos desagradables!". Y además… ¡Qué falta de cortesía! ¡Eran unos malagradecidos! Pero se fue en contra del pequeño amigo verde.

—¿¡Ah sí!? Pues claramente pude ver como todo el tiempo mientras cocinaba se te hacia agua la boca, y ahora no le has quitado la vista de encima a la comida todo este rato que la he sostenido en mis manos.

Ella comenzó a llevar el plato de un lado a otro, y mientras lo hacía, Jaken movía la cabeza como un gato concentrado. Luego ofreciéndole el plato le dijo:

—¿Quieres? Al fin y al cabo, has estado comiendo mí comida todos estos días.

Jaken estaba prácticamente babeando encima, luego con los ojos llorosos se prosternó ante el amo y le dijo:

—Lo siento mucho amo, pero la verdad, es que Jaken tiene mucha hambre y la comida de ella... no está nada mal. Si me permite...

Él no dijo nada, se mostró indiferente. Entonces el pequeño yökai, avergonzado y con remordimientos, tomó el recipiente. Desafortunadamente para él, el hambre pudo más.

Ella miró directamente a Sesshomaru mordisqueando la manzana que aún no había acabado, y con un tono algo sarcástico le dijo:

—Y bien, ¿qué es lo que come el "amo bonito"?

A pesar de que él le dio una miraba impasible, ella pudo percibir su arrogancia, con todo lo que había presenciado y la corta interacción de diálogos, ya era suficiente para formarse un juicio de la clase de carácter que tenía este sujeto.

—¡Odioso! —pensó.

Sesshomaru se dirigió a Jaken:

—¡Jaken!

—¡Ah sí, que desea mi amo!

—¿Dónde está Ah-Un?

—¿Mm…? La verdad es que no lo sé, amo bonito. Seguro que en algún pastizal. Desde que le ocurrió todo aquello no lo he visto, ya han pasado más de tres días.

—¡Pues ve a buscarlo! ¡Hemos perdido mucho tiempo! ¡Nos vamos!

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Acaso ya se puede mover, amo Sesshomaru!?

Pero ella dijo al instante con ironía, como para probarlo:

—¡Inténtalo!

Jaken esperaba ver la tremenda hazaña; su amo triunfal alzándose, ostentando su inminente recuperación y obviamente su gran fortaleza, el gran Sesshomaru que ni la muerte misma era capaz de tumbarlo. Pero nada sucedió. Ella entonces irrumpió riendo divertida:

—¡No esperes, ya lo intentó y no se movió ni un centímetro!

Sesshomaru no dijo nada y sólo cerró sus ojos, no podía largarse ni dar la espalda, esto era lo único que podía hacer.

—Oye. ¿Puedes buscar alimentos para tu amigo? tú eres su acompañante y debes saber lo que come o lo que le gusta.

* * *

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 _¹ Mañoso: De mala costumbre. Pero en este caso, porque rechaza la comida por simple capricho y antojo._


	6. C3: MALAS RELACIONES

**CAPÍTULO III**

 **MALAS RELACIONES**

Descansaba y ella se acercó confianzudamente a él. Lo tomó de los hombros y lo inclinó hacia delante usando su propio cuerpo de soporté para sujetarlo, luego de eso, como si nada, le quitó la parte de arriba de su kimono. Esto fue tan rápido e inesperado que lo tomó por sorpresa. Obviamente se molestó. ¿¡Quién rayos era ésta para venir así como así, toquetearlo, desnudarlo y hacer lo que se le antojara con él!? ¡Qué forma de invadir su espacio! Se sintió violentado. ¡Era el colmo! ¡Una falta de respeto! Cuando lo recostó, volviéndolo a dejar en la misma posición sobre su estola, él le dijo amenazante con la mirada fría, casi asesina:

—¡Vuelve a hacer lo mismo y no vives para contarlo!

Maliciosa puso su mano sobre la cataplasma de hierbas que estaba sobre su cuerpo y presionó, aunque no lo hizo muy fuerte. Obviamente, el inugami sintió dolor, pero se lo aguantó, su rostro no cambió en lo más mínimo.

—¡Eres un tipo duró, ¿eh?! —le comentó con sorna.

Pero luego, adoptando una actitud seria y poco amigable, le respondió, después de todo, ya no estaba dispuesta a tragar malos tratos:

—Mira, sólo estoy tratando de ayudarte. Para mi es más cómodo si te quito esto. Además tu amigo puede aprovechar de darle una buena lavada para que después, tengas algo decente que colocarte. Yo sé que no te agrado, y la verdad, tú tampoco me agradas a mí, ¡créelo!, ni en lo más mínimo. No estoy haciendo esto por placer, sólo quiero acabar con lo que empecé, tomará tiempo, así que por lo menos trata de hacerte a la idea y coopera un poco. De esa forma será más rápido y ya no tendremos que vernos las caras.

Él no dijo nada, al fin y al cabo, no le quedaba otra opción más que conformarse con la ayuda, ya fuera de buena o mala forma, pero detestaba a esta mujer tan desafiante y confianzuda, ¡mira que atreverse a decir que lo detestaba en su cara, sin preocuparse de las consecuencias! Luego de la pausa preguntó:

—¿Por qué me ayudas? Tu misma acabas de decir que no lo haces por placer. Nada te obliga a quedarte.

—Sí, es verdad. Y no creas que no he pensado en largarme, pero prefiero hacerle caso a mi intuición más que a tu odioso carácter. Y en cuanto a la ayuda... ¡no me lo preguntes!, cuando lo hice ni siquiera lo pensé, sólo obedecí; esa cosa que tienes cerca de ti, esa extraña arma me lo pidió. Así que por favor confórmate, es lo que hay.

Él la siguió observando con esa mirada dura, de desprecio. Luego concluyó sus pensamientos en voz alta:

—Sí, es verdad ¡Ni en lo más mínimo!

Ella sabía a qué iba esta frase. No dijo nada.

Quitó la gaza junto con la cataplasma, en ese momento él pudo ver como su herida había mejorado de forma considerable. Y de repente preguntó:

—¿Quién eres realmente?

Esta pregunta caló muy en el fondo de ella ¿Quién era realmente? No era una pregunta fácil de contestar, y al fin y al cabo, estaba en este mundo persiguiendo aquello.

—Tus poderes... ¿Eres una sacerdotisa o qué?

—Mm... No sé a qué te refieres exactamente, jamás he oficiado en altar alguno. Pero más que eso, soy una sanadora, es lo que recuerdo, y lo poco y nada que sé si tengo que conceptuar esto que hago.

—¿Recuerdas? —reparó en voz baja, casi diciéndoselo para él mismo.

En ese momento ella acercó una pequeña cubeta con agua, puso sus manos sobre ella y ésta se elevó comenzando a flotar encima de sus manos como si fuera un disco. Luego la puso encima del cuerpo del inugami. El agua se moldeaba debajo de sus manos.

—Ya estamos casi terminado el tratamiento, ya verás que dentro de unos días más tus fuerzas volverán como si nada, sin embargo, de ahora en adelante todo dependerá de cómo reaccione tu cuerpo, la cicatrización puede tomar un poco más.


	7. C4: LA LLEGADA A LA ALDEA

**CAPÍTULO IV**

 **LA LLEGADA A LA ALDEA**

Este era el séptimo día. Ella apilaba sus pocas cosas en un rincón y las escondía en un pequeño arbusto; las cacerolas, el saco de dormir, y otras cosas por el estilo.

—Luego vendré por ellas.

—Oye, mujer, ¿de dónde sacaste todas esas cosas? Me pareció raro el día que las trajiste, ya que cuando nos encontramos por primera vez, no traías nada contigo ¿Acaso las robaste de alguna aldea humana? —le preguntó Jaken, curioso.

—No, las traje de mi casa. Pero ese es otro cuento ¡Mm...! ¿Sabes qué? Me gustaría conocer una aldea humana de este mundo. ¿A dónde se dirigen ahora?

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Acaso piensas acompañarnos!?

—Sí —ella sonrió—. No conozco a nadie aquí, creo que podría ir con ustedes, ¿no les parece?

Sesshomaru la observó de reojo mientras amarraba su obi.

—Si mal no recuerdo, tú misma dijiste que querías que esto acabara pronto para no tener que vernos más las caras —le rememoró hosco el inugami.

—Sí, pero creo que no sería una mala idea ir con ustedes, en estos últimos días nos hemos llevado mejor, y además tú aún no te has recuperado por completo, podría ayudarte. De ahora en adelante... ¡podría ser tu enfermera personal!

Esto último lo dijo bromeando dándole un palmazo en la espalda. Sesshomaru puso cara de perro. ¡De verdad esta era confianzuda en exceso! Pero se la aguantó, después de todo, lo había ayudado y sería una gran ingratitud asesinarla con sus garras venenosas, aunque lo pensó.

—¡Andando!

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Aceptará que esta mujer nos acompañe!?

—Iremos a la aldea, allá que haga lo que quiera, si se tira de un risco mejor. Luego nosotros seguiremos nuestro camino —concluyó imperativo.

—Eso quiere decir que iremos a ver a Lin, y además... ¡que nos encontraremos con el fastidioso de Inuyasha! —descifró Jaken, lamentándose.

La muchacha, por otro lado, se mantenía jugando y acariciando con si fuera un perro a la exótica mascota dragón de dos cabezas, mientras avanzaba detrás de ellos. Sinceramente en este mundo habían cosas interesantes, si no fuera por el carácter odioso de este sujeto de cabello plateado, definitivamente se sentiría como una princesa en un cuento de hadas.

Cuando comenzaron a llegar a su destino y aparecieron los primeros pobladores y las primeras casas, ella gritó entusiasmada:

—¡Ya entiendo! ¡Estamos en un país oriental! Y por las casas y la vestimenta de la gente, seguro que estamos en una época remota ¡Que emocionante! Toda mi vida siempre quise visitar un país oriental, y en todos mis viajes nunca di con uno, creo...

Y toda desinhibida comenzó a saludar emocionada a cuanta gente se le pasaba cerca. Sin embargo, notó que las personas tímidas y asustadas daban vuelta la cara o trataban de alejarse.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —se preguntó. Luego dirigió la mirada al hombre que con actitud prepotente caminaba delante de ellos—. Probablemente, la gente tiene recelo de él —pensó. Se adelantó para hablarle—. Oye, creo que tu cara de perro asusta a la gente —dijo esto refiriéndose a su semblante frío. Él le dio una áspera mirada de reojo y Jaken se asustó, pero no sucedió nada. La muchacha se adelantó caminando feliz de la vida junto con Ah-Un, disfrutando del paseo. Jaken se detuvo y comentó:

—Por un momento pensé que la asesinaría.

Caminó rápido hacia Sesshomaru mientras lo llamó:

—¡Amo bonito!

Pero pudo ver cómo le dio la misma mirada de reojo. Se paralizó.

—Está enojado, lo mejor será no dirigirle la palabra. O si no, no viviré para contarlo.

Cuando llegaron, la muchacha no tuvo problemas en socializar, la verdad es que era muy desenvuelta, sin embargo, a veces esto hacia que la gente se sintiera algo intimidada. Fue recibida por la anciana Kaede, aunque más bien, por todo el pueblo en general, todo el mundo estaba pendiente de la extraña mujer que había llegado. Por otro lado, cuando Miroku la vio sus ojos brillaron:

—¡Bendito sea el día en que nació esta preciosura!

Sin embargo, ella pasó por alto al monje, y se fue directo a Inuyasha que venía al lado de él cargando algunos sacos de arroz.

—¿Y tú quien eres? Tienes una apariencia extraña.

Inuyasha se sintió incomodo ante el acercamiento, a su parecer, extremo de aquella chica.

—¿Eh? ¡Más bien quién eres tú! ¡Y mira quién es la extraña aquí! —le respondió inclinándose hacia atrás como para alejarse.

—Te pareces un poco a él —concluyó en su análisis—. Pero tus orejas... —ella comenzó a acariciarlas como si nada, sin importarle el consentimiento de su dueño. Inuyasha, por supuesto, se enojó, trató de correrse y sacársela de encima, a pesar de que llevaba los enormes bultos de arroz. Sin embargo no lo logró, la muchacha persistente siguió asediándolo.

—¡Ey, ya basta! ¡Ya déjame! ¡Quién eres mujer extraña! ¡Deja de tocarme!

Miroku sintió envidia.

Por esas causalidades Shippo acababa de llegar al pueblo, así que se encontró con la escenita y se exasperó:

—¡Ey, Inuyasha, te estoy viendo! ¡Te acusaré a Aome!

La muchacha se quedó paralizada al ver a la tierna criatura, y luego de un instante, su principal atracción dejó de ser Inuyasha. Se fue directo a Shippo. Este intentó correr pero le dio alcance y lo alzó en el aire.

—¿Y tú quién eres, cosa bonita? Pareces un niño, pero tienes una colita y unas patitas muy lindas —le sonrió de forma maternal. Shippo no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y ya luego de un instante, se encontraba moviendo su colita de pompón de un lugar a otro. Lo encantó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Soy un zorrito y mi nombre es Shippo.

—¡Ay que envidia! —suspiró Miroku—. Ojalá yo tuviera algo lindo con lo que ella pudiera jugar.

—Miroku, ¡sinvergüenza!, recuerda que eres casado —le reprochó Inuyasha—. ¿¡Pero quién rayos es esa mujer!?

—Mm... No lo sé. Tiene pinta de no ser de estas tierras ¿Eh? Inuyasha ¿Qué no es Sesshomaru el que está ahí?

—Oh, es verdad. Probablemente venga a visitar a Lin.


	8. C5: INTERACTUANDO

**CAPÍTULO V**

 **INTERACTUANDO**

Así fue como ella conoció a este grupo de amigos, aquel que hace cuatro años atrás vivió la gran aventura de la afamada Perla de Shikon, y libró una feroz batalla contra el demonio ya extinto, Naraku, aunque esta historia aún era desconocida para ella. Se llevó bastante bien con Aome, al fin y al cabo, provenían de mundos muy similares.

—Así que eres una viajera en el tiempo como yo —comentó Aome—. Vienes del futuro, ¿verdad?

—Eh... sí, creo que sí, algo parecido a eso. A propósito, ¿cómo se llama este lugar? Tiene pinta de país oriental.

—¿País oriental? ¡Pues claro! estamos en el Japón antiguo.

—¡Guau! ¡Esto es emocionante!

—¿Y tú de dónde vienes? ¿Eres americana?

—Latinoamericana. Soy de América pero de más al sur.

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué interesante! Conocí a algunos alumnos que venían de Estados Unidos o veces de Inglaterra cuando estuve en la preparatoria, pero nunca conocí a alguien que viniera de Latinoamérica. Además, en esta época es muy difícil interactuar con extranjero alguno. Estamos en un periodo complicado, de guerras civiles y todo eso. ¿Qué idioma es el que hablan en tu país?

—Español.

—Sin embargo, hablas muy bien nuestro idioma —comentó Aome, todavía con el entusiasmo a flor de piel—. Da la impresión de que lo hablaras de toda la vida, es un japonés, yo diría... ¡perfecto!, y muy fluido.

—No —dijo ella sonriente—. Tú hablas un español perfecto.

—¿Eh?

—¡Ah pero no te preocupes sólo son detalles! —eludió el tema. Sabía muy bien a qué se debía esto, pero tenía pereza de explicarlo, después de todo, era un detalle, grande, pero detalle.

—Oiga señorita, ¿pero cómo fue que usted llegó a este mundo? ¿Por casualidad lo habrá hecho por un pozo? —le preguntó Miroku.

—Es verdad —dijo Aome—. El pozo de cadáveres es el que conecta este mundo con el futuro, por ahí yo siempre realizaba mis viajes —Aome seguía hablando de forma apasionada.

—No..., no Aome. Yo realice el viaje... de otra forma, por mi cuenta, o mejor dicho tengo algo así como un ángel guardián que me da un empujoncito.

—¿Ángel guardián?

—Sólo es una forma de decirlo —luego llevó la conversación por otra ruta—. Puede resultar algo extraño. Aunque en realidad este mundo es bastante mágico, probablemente no resulte tan inusual, pero puedo viajar por diferentes mundos, o quizás puedas llamarles dimensiones paralelas. No sé, los conceptos es lo que menos importa. Probablemente mi mundo no sea igual al mundo del que tú provienes Aome, aunque se parezcan y tengan muchas cosas en común. Sinceramente, no estoy segura si el lugar del que provengo sea realmente mi verdadero hogar —dijo esto último en un tono que denotaba algo de tristeza, pero luego su mirada se intensificó, como si dentro de ella existiera una gran ansiedad, un anhelo profundo—. Es por eso que estoy aquí. Es por eso que realizo estos viajes. Estoy en una búsqueda, investigo pistas que ayuden desenmarañar el misterio de mi propia vida.

—Vaya, esto resulta interesante —comentó Sango—. Me dan ganas de saber más. La verdad es que no comprendo mucho. ¿Dimensiones paralelas?

—Sí, es verdad —dijo Miroku—. Es muy cierto lo que usted dice, aquí día a día convivimos con lo sobrenatural, sin embargo, para nosotros resulta curioso, no siempre nos encontramos con personas como la señorita Aome, o como usted. Realmente es interesante.

—¡Sí, pero tiene pinta ser algo muy complejo y enredado! —refutó Inuyasha, y luego estirándose y en un tono desenfadado concluyó—. ¡Keh! Pensé que era una cosa más sería, pero sólo resultó ser un humano más con sus problemas. ¡Que aburrido!

—¡Ay Inuyasha! ¿¡Quieres comportarte!? —lo reprendió la sacerdotisa. Luego, dirigiéndose a la chica dispensó— Discúlpalo, es que a veces suele ser algo maleducado, pero no lo hace con intención —justificó.

—No, no te preocupes, la verdad, me agrada, me gusta la gente poco complicada y espontánea. No como algunos sujetos densos que están por aquí afuera.

Esto último lo dijo bromeando. Se levantó hacia la entrada y abrió la cortina, lo que parecía una especie de persiana de totora.

—Si quieres escuchar, ¿por qué no entras? —Sesshomaru estaba parado afuera, venía a buscar a Jaken.

—Jaken, vámonos.

—Sí, mi señor.

—A propósito, ¿cuál es su nombre, señorita? —interrogó el monje—. Disculpe nuestra descortesía, pero su presencia en este lugar ha sido algo inusitada, por lo que nos hemos olvidado de preguntar su nombre.

Jaken que caminaba hacia la salida, al escuchar se devolvió sobre sus pasos como no queriéndose despegar de la conversación.

—¡Es verdad! ¡En todo este tiempo nunca nos dijiste tu nombre, mujer!

—Es que nunca me lo preguntaron —le reprochó despectiva. Y luego con jovialidad y alegría respondió – ¡Melisa! Mi nombre es Melisa.

—¿Melisa? ¡Ah, pero que feo nombre! —comentó Inuyasha, "poco complicado y espontáneo", y esta vez, ella puso la cara de perro. Pero para desgracia de Inuyasha, era Aome la que estaba a su lado.

—¡Inuyasha! ¡Abajo!

A Melisa le dio risa la forma en que cayó, pero aguantó las ganas de reír.

—¡Te lo mereces! ¡Por decir que mi nombre es feo! —pensó para sí.

Sin embargo, Melisa no reparó en una pequeña muchachita que desde el momento que llegó a la aldea, la observaba tímida y perpleja a la distancia. Ella fue la primera los notó a la lejanía.

—¿Quién es esa mujer? —pensó cuando la vio—. ¿Ella es humana? ¿Por qué el señor Sesshomaru viene en compañía de una humana? —era extraño realmente, él, que toleraba a los de su raza poco o nada, y sólo era benevolente con ella—. Es una mujer muy bella... Pero es algo rara... —la observaba mientras molestaba a Inuyasha y a Shippo, y hablaba como cotorra con todo el mundo. Ahora, esa muchachita estaba al lado de su señor mirando, mientras Melisa intentaba aguantar la risa y no burlarse de Inuyasha. Entonces recién cayó en cuenta de la niña, una niña de más o menos unos doce o trece años de edad, mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos, pero irresoluta. Los ojos verdes de Melisa se posaron curiosos en ella y la niña pareció inquietarse. De cierta forma, Melisa pudo percibir su turbación, y entonces le sonrió, de la misma manera que lo hizo con Shippo.

—¿Y esta niña linda quién es? —le preguntó con dulzura. Lin, entonces, notó que era su momento para hablar, tomó aire y lo hizo, ella misma se dio cuenta que estaba un poco nerviosa, aunque no comprendía por qué.

—Soy... soy Lin, mi nombre es Lin, señorita Melisa, es un placer conocerla —hizo una reverencia y Melisa le respondió de la misma forma, sonriéndole.

—¡Jaken, ya vámonos! —ordenó Sesshomaru nuevamente, y Lin se dirigió a él con una tierna luz en su rostro. No entendía por qué, pero se sentía aliviada, de cierta forma, esa sensación de incertidumbre ya estaba casi desapareciendo.

—Señor Sesshomaru, ¿vendrá pronto a visitarme, verdad? ¿Lo promete?

Él hizo un leve ademán de afirmación, casi imperceptible. Melisa observó la escena y entonces comentó:

—¡Vaya! por tu carácter juzgué que no tenías nada interesante que mostrar, más que frialdad y apatía, pero creo que puedes sorprender.

Él sólo siguió su camino sin pronunciar ni una palabra. Y entonces... llegó a sus oídos:

—¡Oye Sesshomaru! ¡Espera!

¿Sesshomaru? ¿Qué es lo que acababa de escuchar? ¿Esta mujer estaba llamándolo por su nombre, así secamente, sin ningún apelativo reverencial? ¿¡Y más encima lo tuteaba!? ¿"Oye Sesshomaru"? ¡Ni siquiera lo hacía la muchachita que en este momento se encontraba a su lado!

—¡Oye espera! ¡No seas tan pesado! —ella se puso delante de él—. Sólo quiero preguntar, ¿si? —luego—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? Si quieres puedo revisarte antes que partas, aún no te has recuperado del todo, puedo ser de ayuda —lo decía con sinceridad y de muy buena voluntad. Alzó su mano para tocarlo, pero él, antes que lo hiciera la evadió, y siguió su camino. Lin le hizo una reverencia rápida a Melisa y se apresuró para marchar al lado de su señor.

—Kaede ya lo hizo —respondió secó. Pero Jaken se dirigió a ella:

—Eres una humana muy insolente, sin embargo, en nombre de mi amo te doy las gracias por ayudarnos durante todo este tiempo, has sido muy generosa para ser humana.

¡Vaya! ¿Qué le estaba diciendo? ¿"Has sido muy generosa para ser humana"? Y además... ¿"Insolente"? No entendía en qué momento le había faltado el respeto a alguien, pero ¡qué importaba!, no se hacía problemas, así que le dijo con una sonrisa:

—No hay de que, Jaken. Fue un placer —Jaken reparó en esto y se sintió bien. El tiempo que estuvieron juntos lo llamo "cosita" o generalmente "amigo", y que lo llamará por su nombre... se escuchaba bonito para él.

—¡Adiós! ¡Que les vaya bien! —les gritaba Melisa, mientras los otros dos se alejaban junto a Lin que los acompañaba en el camino para despedirlos.

La pequeña Lin se sentía contenta, y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras miraba a Sesshomaru sin despegar sus ojos. Sesshomaru la miró curioso de reojo. ¿Qué le pasaba? Hace sólo un momento estaba parada ahí, callada, tímida y asustada como un pajarito. Ahora, ¿qué la había hecho sentirse tan feliz?

La anciana Kaede entró a la cabaña y Melisa que estaba afuera la siguió.

—Se ha demorado, anciana Kaede. ¿Para que la quería Sesshomaru? —Le preguntó Sango.

—Fue extraño realmente, nunca pensé en la vida que él alguna vez solicitaría mi ayuda. Me pidió que lo revisara. Tenía heridas muy feas, todo el cuerpo lacerado, aunque sus llagas ya estaban en proceso de cicatrización.

—¿¡Qué!? —se sorprendió Inuyasha.

—¡Ay! —suspiró la muchacha—. Veo que él no confiaba en mí. ¡Y claro!, con lo "bien" que nos llevábamos.

—Sin embargo, me sorprendió mucho. Generalmente los seres sobrenaturales como ustedes —dijo esto mirando a Inuyasha—, suelen tener una condición física extraordinaria. Y más si es un ser de raza pura. Son más fuertes y resistentes que los humanos, y cuando son heridos, su proceso de regeneración suele ser increíblemente rápido, casi instantáneo. Aunque esto también, depende de la gravedad de la herida. Pero obviamente es rápido en comparación con la de un humano —una pausa—. Pude ver que él también estaba inquieto por la demora del proceso. Intenté preguntarle qué era lo que le había sucedido, pero sólo recibí evasivas.

—¿Y qué fue lo que hizo, anciana Kaede? – Le preguntó el monje.

—Pues ya no había nada que hacer. Sólo esperar y ser paciente a que su cuerpo se termine de curar. Además, una humana como yo, no es mucho lo que puede hacer para ayudar a un ser como él. Generalmente las sacerdotisas estudiamos métodos para destruir a yökais molestos, no sanarlos. Sin embargo, le facilité algunas preparados con plantas medicinales, aunque no estoy segura si le sirvan de mucho. Él quiere una recuperación rápida, y si su proceso se ha retardado, sólo le queda esperar.

—Ahora entiendo por qué lucía tan pálido y demacrado —comentó la exterminadora.

—Pero, ¿qué le habrá sucedido? —preguntó Aome aún sorprendida, aunque en realidad todos lo estaban—. Tiene que haber estado realmente preocupado como para pedir la opinión de la anciana Kaede.

—Sí, no es propio de Sesshomaru pedir ayuda a los humanos —afirmó Inuyasha. Luego pensativo comentó—. Más que preocupado, tiene que haber estado desesperado —y luego tratando de aligerar la expectación, concluyó—. ¡Pero es obvio lo que sucedió! Enfrentó a alguien más fuerte y salió vencido, ¡eso es todo! ¡Al fin y al cabo, no es tan poderoso!

—Cuando lo encontré estaba muy malherido —dijo la muchacha—. Estaba casi a punto de morir —todos le prestaron atención al instante.

—Es verdad —dijo Miroku—. A todos nos sorprendió que viniera en compañía del hermano mayor de Inuyasha.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Son hermanos!? ¡Ahora veo por qué él parecido!

—¡Keh! ¡Nunca he considerado a ese sujeto como mi hermano!

—Sí, es verdad, nos sorprendió —dijo Sango—. Y hace un momento vimos una escena muy curiosa.

—Pero cuéntenos más, señorita Melisa —alentó Miroku.

—Bueno, lo encontré herido y lo ayude a sanar.

—¿Y cómo hizo eso, señorita?

—Eh... bueno, tengo algunos poderes...

—¿Poderes? ¿Eres una sacerdotisa, muchacha? —le preguntó la anciana.

—No, no se... la verdad no entiendo mucho a que se refieren con eso... Tengo poderes curativos, soy algo así como una sanadora.

—¡Keh! ¡Esta mujer está llena de sorpresas! ¡No me digas ahora que puedes volar!

—¡Sí!

—¿¡Ah!?

—¡Idiota! —refunfuño casi diciéndolo para sí misma, e Inuyasha puso mala cara. Luego retomando la conversación anterior, prosiguió—. Su acompañante, Jaken, me contó que le habían robado su otra espada y lo atacaron con la misma. Tenía un nombre raro la espada.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Te refieres a Colmillo Explosivo!? ¿¡Se robaron a Bakusaiga!? —exclamó nuevamente Inuyasha, esta vez estupefacto—. Ahora que recuerdo... ¡no presté mucha atención, pero creo que no la traía con él!

—¡Vaya! ahora estoy entendiendo. Ya me parecía raro que alguien fuera capaz de dañarlo tanto —dijo Aome— ...Su propia espada... El poder de esa espada es realmente tremendo. Me sorprende que no esté muerto.

—Bueno, casi estira la pata —dijo ella—, pero salió mejor de lo que yo esperaba. La verdad es que le tenía menos fe a su aguante. Pero me sorprendió. A pesar de que es un pesado, debo reconocer que tiene una resistencia de acero ese sujeto.

De repente irrumpió Shippo en la cabaña.

—¡Sango! ¡Las gemelas! —Sango le dio el bebé que llevaba en sus manos a su marido y se levantó apresurada como sabiendo ya el asunto.

—¡Ay no! ¡De nuevo no!

—¡Aome! ¡Tus preparados! —advirtió el pequeño zorrito.

—¿¡Qué!? —salió detrás de la exterminadora.

Inuyasha se volvió a desperezar y dijo:

—¡Keh! Me preguntó como Sesshomaru fue tan idiota como para dejar que le robaran su espada. Siempre fastidió con la mía, y ahora que él tiene la suya propia, deja que se la quiten así sin más. ¡Qué idiota!

La muchacha observó a Inuyasha mientras decía esto, y luego su mirada se volvió a centrar en sus orejas que se movían de vez en cuando de forma divertida. Y de nuevo el asedio. Inuyasha se espantó y se molestó de nuevo.

—¡Ey ya déjame! ¡No me toques, mujer molesta! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Te digo que me sueltes!

—¡Ey, ya déjate! ¡Sólo quiero tocarlas! ¡No te enojes! —él se escondió detrás de Miroku para tener una tregua.

—¡No soporto a esa mujer! ¡No respeta mi metro cuadrado!

—¡Ay Inuyasha! —suspiró el Monje—. Si yo fuera tú, dejaría que invadiera mi metro cuadrado todo lo que quisiera.

—¡Pues hazlo!, ¡y entretenla un poco!

—¡Inuyasha, por Dios! ¿A qué me estas incitando? Recuerda que soy un hombre enamorado y felizmente casado.

—¡Si, claro! Pienso inquebrantablemente, que hay mañas que con el tiempo solo se intensifican.

—Inuyasha, amigo... ¡Qué mal pensado eres!


	9. C6: REMEMBRANZAS

**CAPÍTULO VI**

 **REMEMBRANZAS**

Caminaba por el bosque a paso firme, estaba decidida, por fin, a darle término a su búsqueda en este preciso lugar. Sabía que este era el mundo correcto. ¡Tantos intentos! ¡Tantas búsquedas reducidas a nada! ¡Nada más que recuerdos perdidos! Sabía perfectamente que detrás de este lío se ocultaba una misteriosa persona. Desde mucho tiempo atrás alguien acechaba desde las sombras y jugaba con su vida. Pero no estaba dispuesta a bajar la guardia. A pesar de que esta búsqueda pareciera insensata e inútil, y casi siempre superara sus fuerzas, presentía que cada vez estaba más cerca. Y ese atisbo de esperanza era el que prendía su corazón e impulsaba su carrera.

Lo podía percibir, era la misma vibración; el murmullo sordo, profundo y sereno, resonando en la magnitud de este mundo. Cerró sus ojos por un momento, y en la oscuridad pudo ver como una especie de río de luz corría tranquilo y acompasado en este pequeño universo. ¡La misma energía que brotaba de ella cuando sanaba! Sin duda, estas pistas lo denunciaban todo. Ya estaba casi llegando a "él". Esta vez, ella sería la ganadora.

Mientras estuvo en la aldea su estadía fue bastante amena. Compartió y aprendió con mucha gente. Le tomó bastante cariño a Aome y a Shippo en particular; el pequeño zorrito que la entretenía siempre mostrándole sus curiosos y divertidos trucos, y esa muchacha amable y de buen corazón que mientras estuvo ahí, le prestó una compañía incondicional, a pesar de no tener obligación alguna. Por otro lado, la pequeña Lin siempre instigaba su curiosidad ¡Qué extraño! Una niña linda, alegre, afectuosa y dinámica, ¿qué tenía que ver con aquel tipo de carácter tan pesado? Era enigmático, la forma que hablaba de él y esa ofrenda de cariño y devoción. Si no hubiese conocido de antemano al tal Sesshomaru, por las palabras de Lin, se habría figurado que era una clase de príncipe azul, un héroe, un salvador y hasta incluso un inmortal. ¡No era que tuviera algo en contra de aquel hombre! ¡Pero es que era tan antipático!

—Bueno... a nadie le falta Dios —pensó.

Se entretuvo bastante con las historias de Aome, le contó muchas cosas; la existencia de esa rara joya llamada perla de shikon y su destrucción; la batalla en contra del demonio Naraku; su relación con Inuyasha, ese muchacho mitad bestia de orejas chistosas; su familia, y su vida en el otro mundo, en el futuro. Su familia...

—Hace un año te separaste de tu familia, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Después de la destrucción de la perla, yo regresé a mi mundo. Pasaron tres años. En ese tiempo pude vivir con mi familia tranquilamente, una vida normal y feliz junto a ellos, pero... no estaba conforme, mi corazón se sentía vacío, echaba de menos a Inuyasha —Aome sonrió—. Pero fue en ese entonces que el pozo se volvió a abrir y yo decidí quedarme aquí, junto a él.

—Pero debes echar mucho de menos a tu familia, ¿verdad? —volvió a insistir en el mismo tema.

—Sí, por supuesto. No hay día que pase que no los recuerde. Mi madre, Sota, mi abuelo, y hasta Buyo. Pero cuando lo hago, lo hago con alegría. Es verdad, los extraño mucho, pero elegí vivir mi vida aquí, junto a él.

Aome había tomado una decisión porque estaba segura de lo que quería. Eso le hizo pensar un poco en sí misma. Por su parte, también tenía una linda familia en su mundo, buenos padres, casi perfectos, y mientras vivió con ellos, tuvo una vida muy cómoda y maravillosa ¿Entonces, por qué, un día, simplemente se impulsó a su búsqueda? ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Por qué hacía esto?

—¿Por qué haces esto? —recordaba esa pregunta. Quizás aquel hombre fue el que se la formuló alguna vez. Pero no podía responderla, porque no lo sabía. ¿Qué impulsa a una persona a abandonar todo por algo tan poco concreto? Quizás sólo un sentir, pero un sentir muy profundo y arraigado. No es fácil mover las bases de una persona.

¿Y cómo fue que empezó todo? ¿Cómo fue que esos cimientos se movieron y la hicieron temblar? ...Esos raros sueños...

Soñaba con una casa grande, jugando con muchos niños, viviendo una infancia en aquel lugar, toda una vida. Sus padres no estaban, pero unas bondadosas señoras cuidaban de ella y de todos los niños, y siempre a su lado había alguien que no lo lograba vislumbrar, no lo veía pero sabía que lo quería. Ese lugar era una especie de orfanato u hogar.

La primera vez que soñó aquello despertó con una sensación extraña, sin embargo, lo tomó por lo que era, un simple sueño. Pero aquel se volvió a repetir, una y otra vez, y luego, más escenas. El caso se agravó cuando aquellos sueños comenzó a tenerlos despierta. Las imágenes le venían violentas, rápidas; escenas, voces, palabras, y la presencia de una persona sumergida entre las tinieblas. Y luego de ese trance, caía desmayada.

Sus padres la llevaron al médico, al neurólogo, al psicólogo, al siquiatra y cuanto especialista pudiera determinar las causas de aquella anormalidad. Pero ella le hecho las culpa a sus padres y le exigió que le contaran la verdad. Ellos quedaron atónitos, comprendían menos que su hija, Melisa le pedía que le contaran la verdad, ¿qué verdad?, ¿qué era adoptada, que no eran sus verdaderos padres? ¡Pero si no era cierto!

—Hija ¿¡De qué estás hablando!? Toda tu vida las has vivido con nosotros, desde que te di a luz. ¡Y la cantidad de fotos que tenemos! ¡Yo pariéndote! ¡Hasta de cuando te sentaste en el baño por primera vez! ¡Y mírate! ¡Eres la cara de tu padre, y tienes mis ojos y personalidad!

Era verdad. ¿Entonces, qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? Por un tiempo aquella extraña patología comenzó a cesar. Todo habría marchado a la perfección si lo hubiese dejado así tal como estaba, y continuar con su vida común y corriente. Pero no, terca y curiosa, no podía dejar el tema de lado. Siguió pensando en aquello, dándole vueltas, investigando en internet información, leyendo libros y practicando lo que decían; ejercicios físicos, ejercicios mentales, concentración, retrospección, meditación, y de tanto que le dio, esas visiones volvieron, aunque afortunadamente no acompañadas del trance. Realmente parecían recuerdos de su niñez, pero luego..., emergieron recuerdos paralelos a su edad. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Dos vidas? ¿Una vida pasada?

—¡Ah! ¡Estás bien loca! —le decía un amigo del colegio—. Lo que pasa es que te la pasas de ociosa siempre. Preocúpate mejor de los exámenes que ya se vienen.

—¡Mira quién habla!, el que se las pasa leyendo y escribiendo fanfics todo el día.

—¡Por lo menos me va bien en lenguaje!

Y un día conoció a un chico, era mayor que ella, universitario y bastante intelectual, pero fascinado con los temas sobrenaturales; viajes astrales, energía, vibración, dimensiones, chakras, tenía mucha información, aunque sólo era uno más que repetía como cotorra lo que leía. Sin embargo, Melisa quiso aprovechar ese conocimiento, llevarlo a práctica, para ver que tan real era. Así que le pidió una cantidad de libros al muchacho, él se los cedió encantado, al fin y al cabo, siempre había tenido otras intenciones que circundaban en la concupiscencia y eso le daba un chance; estaba un milímetro más cerca de cumplir con sus fantasías carnales, para eso se había acercado a ella. Como dice el dicho: no se da puntada sin hilo. Por su parte, Melisa, sólo estaba ávida de conocimiento, por lo que fue un anzuelo que no agarró. Leyó un libro que hablaba algo así, de los Guerreros Tigres del antiguo México, la civilización azteca:

 _"Los guerreros se introducían a la cuarta dimensión y se transformaban en tigres"_

 _"Los grandes sacerdotes antiguos viajaban por el hiperespacio, para realizar sus consultas y hablar con sus Dioses en sus propios Templos"_

¿Cuarta Dimensión? ¿Hiperespacio? Y más:

 _"La princesa Inca del templo del Sol, todas las mañanas pedía pescado fresco en su mesa. Se cuenta que un grupo de indígenas con la capacidad extraña de teletransportación, traía el pescado desde las lejanas orillas del mar hasta la mesa de la caprichosa princesa del Cuzco."_

Era interesante. ¡Qué historias! Pero necesitaba algo más práctico:

 _"Cincuenta por ciento de sueño, cincuenta por ciento de vigilia, adormézcase en su cama y cuando ya el sueño se apodere del cuerpo levántese de su lecho, si flota, está en el mundo astral, el mundo de los sueños."_

—¿Mundo astral? Pero bueno, esto es mucho más práctico.

Lo intentó, pero no había caso, no resultaba, o se quedaba dormida a pata suelta o terminaba con insomnio, pero nunca lograba obtener el cincuenta-cincuenta.

—¡Esto es muy difícil! —rabiaba.

Y un día, cuando salió del colegio junto a sus amigos, algo extraño aconteció; una sensación renovadora se apoderó de ella, y como de si de pronto, se le hubiese despertado alguna clase de "sentido espacial", comenzó a hacerse muy consciente de todo en cuanto a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? —se preguntó, mientras sus interrogantes calaron de forma profunda y verdadera en su conciencia. Sus sentidos comenzaron a intensificarse; escuchaba el sonido de sus pasos, el viento que rosaba sus oídos, su respiración acompasada, las voces de sus amigos hablando a su costado, el sol hiriendo sus ojos y abrumándola de calor, y... su corazón, pudo sentir fuertemente el latir de su corazón.

Y fue en ese entonces, cuando logró percatarse de su presencia por primera vez; un hombre, al frente de la calle, parado al lado del carrito de confites. Su presencia era particular, y emanaba una vibración que Melisa, en ese instante, pudo percibir con notoriedad. Pero lo que más le inquietó de él, fue el hecho de que la estaba mirando, ella en ese instante lo supo, la observaba, más que presentirlo tuvo la certeza aguda de que realmente lo hacía. El muchacho vestía jeans, zapatillas, camiseta negra, y un jockey azul le cubría el rostro. A simple vista nada extraño —¿Quién es él? —se preguntó. Pero sólo se dirigió al paradero con sus amigos y se fue a su casa.

Al otro día notó lo mismo, el mismo hombre parado al lado del carro. Pero nuevamente no hizo nada. Al siguiente les dijo a sus amigos:

—Oigan muchachos, háganlo disimulados. ¿Pero ven a aquel hombre que está al lado del carro de don Pepe? Creo que me está vigilando.

Sinceramente esperaba que su amigo le respondiera como siempre, "Córtala ya, estas paranoica loquita. Deja de ser tan egocéntricas, florerito de mesa". Pero no, él le respondió:

—¿Qué? ¿No te habías dado cuenta? Ese tipo siempre viene aquí y te mira. Seguro que debe estar enamorado de ti. Debe ser tímido porque nunca se ha acercado. Yo pensaba que te habías dado cuenta y te hacías la loquita no más. A lo mejor es de la universidad ¡Siempre te siguen los universitarios! ¡Te ven la cara de ingenua! —habló del asunto sin sorpresa.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿¡Y por qué no me dijiste nada!? ¡Qué forma de preocuparte de tu amiga! ¡Qué universitario ¡Puede ser un psicópata o cualquier cosa!

—¡Qué sicópata ni que nada! ¡Papito! ¡Está bien bueno! —respondió con lascivia la amiga.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso si ni siquiera le has visto la cara!?

—¡Pues no se necesita, mírale el resto! Mira la estampa, buena contextura, buen porte, buena silueta ¡Huyuyui! ¡De lujo! ¡Vamos para allá y hablémosle!

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Olvídalo! —y pescó a sus dos amigos, no supo cómo, y los arrastró hasta el paradero.

Al otro día, la amiga había faltado, y a su mejor amigo, el profesor de matemática lo castigó con algunos ejercicios más por estar escribiendo fanfics en su clase ¡Era el colmo, siempre hacia lo mismo!

—¡Oiga señor estudiante, la clase de lenguaje acabó hace rato!

Por su parte, Melisa salió del colegio sola ese día, y él estaba parado ahí en el mismo lugar de siempre. Esta vez no disimuló, y se dignó a cruzar la calle para entablar, quizás, una conversación con él, o mínimo ver más de cerca quien era la persona que la vigilaba. Pero el tráfico no la dejó hacerlo de inmediato. El muchacho puso sus manos en la cacheta deportiva que llevaba ese día, y emprendió una marcha, tranquilo, sin apuro alguno. Se apresuró para ir tras él, y de pronto, una multitud la arrasó, pues era la hora de salida reglamentaria de los colegios; niños con sus padres, estudiantes, universitarios, iban y venían por la calle. Melisa trató de mantenerlo a vista, pero lo perdió. Se devolvió desilusionada hasta el carro de confites, vio al anciano como se deleitaba escuchando la música de sus tiempos, y entonces le preguntó:

—Oiga, don Pepe, ¿recuerda al hombre que estaba parado aquí al lado de usted, uno de jockey azul?

—¡Ah, el muchacho ese! ¡Sí, por supuesto! Todos los días casi a esta misma hora viene, habla conmigo y me compra un tranca¹. Es bien simpático el joven, creo que trabaja en la distribuidora de la vuelta. Creo que eso fue lo que me comentó una vez. Él siempre viene para acá, es una rutina. ¡Dice que mis alfajores son los mejores!

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Lo conoce hace tiempo? ¿Y cómo se llama?

—¡Se llama...! —el anciano dudó—. ¿Cómo es que se llama...? ¡Ay, si lo sabía! ¡Lo tengo en la punta de la lengua! Se llama... ¡Ay no me acuerdo, niña! ¡Es que a mi edad!, pero como te dije trabaja aquí, en la distribuidora de abarrotes de la vuelta, la que queda por esta calle para abajo.

Al siguiente día salió temprano después de rendir un examen, fue la primera en terminar, aunque no precisamente porque le fuera de maravilla. La verdad, es que los estudios últimamente era algo en lo que no se preocupaba en lo absoluto. Cuando se enfrentó a la prueba se dio cuenta que no sabía nada, sin embargo, ¡había una pregunta! ¡Sí! ¡Recordaba algo de aquella materia!, era la única en la que tenía unos leves atisbos de conocimiento. ¡Y le puso todo el empeño!, valía siete puntos, un examen de cuarenta y tres. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a conseguir esos siete puntitos. Cuando terminó se levantó con una sonrisa triunfal y todos la miraron.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Ya terminaste!? —le susurró incrédulo su amigo. "Sí", le respondió moviendo su cabeza de arriba a abajo con esa gran sonrisa.

La profesora también se asombró, y dudó si realmente había sido muy blanda al elaborar el examen. Sus compañeros la siguieron con la mirada hasta cuando se retiró del salón de clases. Luego la profesora golpeó fuertemente la mesa para que continuaran. Todos se trataron de concentrarse en el papel, ansiosos, nerviosos y principalmente frustrados.

Cuando salió, él no estaba. Pensó que era muy temprano y se sentó en una banca cerca de la salida para hacer tiempo, con la escusa de esperar a sus amigos. Pero él no apareció, ni ese día ni a los siguientes. Decidió pasearse por la distribuidora, aunque en compañía, varias veces, pero nunca más lo vio, además era difícil que lo llegase a reconocer, nunca le pudo ver bien la cara, podía ser cualquier persona. Aunque... la presencia de aquel chico le había resultado muy particular. De alguna manera, no sabía darle una explicación lógica, pero Melisa tenía el presentimiento de que con sólo estar a su lado y percibir su presencia, podría ser capaz de reconocerlo. ¡Nunca antes en su vida, había experimentado con alguna personas, una cosa como aquello!

En cuanto al examen, fue la calificación más baja de la clase, no obstante, había logrado obtener sus siete puntitos. Se sentía satisfecha, e incluso más que aquel que había logrado obtener la calificación más alta.

Y luego de aquello, todo, lentamente, pareció volver a la normalidad, pero ella experimentó como su vida se desembocó en un tedio desgarrador, en un hastío desconsolado ¿Quién era él? ¿Dónde estará ahora? ¿Seguirá observando desde algún otro lugar lejano? Y se sumía a dormir en su lecho soñando con el posible rostro de aquel muchacho. Él, con tan sólo aparecer, hacerse presente en su vida, misteriosamente caló en su alma de forma extraña, despertando una inquietud, avivando una sensación de ansiedad que ya no le permitía vivir en paz ¡Si tan sólo le hubiese hecho caso a su amiga! ¡Si tan sólo se hubiese acercado para hablarle ese día!

Como siempre esto sucedió cuando menos lo esperaba. Aquella ocasión, simplemente se acostó a dormir muy cansada; se tendió en su cama y se dejó llevar por la somnolencia. No quería pensar ni imaginar nada. Sintió como su cuerpo se hundía en las sabanas, como si cayera un poquito más abajo de la superficie del colchón. Pero antes que el sueño la venciera por completo, se acordó... ¡No se había lavado los dientes! Había comido cebolla, y si no lo hacía... ¡mañana despertaría con un tufo...!² Entonces aún es ese estado de lasitud se levantó. —¡Que pereza!— Fue directo al interruptor para prender la luz de la habitación, pero por más que le daba con el dedo no pasaba nada, no lo tocaba. Intentó abrir mejor los ojos para ver por qué se le escapaba, y entonces miró su cama y vio su cuerpo, tendido en el lecho durmiendo. Esto fue instantáneo, despertó, y quedó atónita. ¿¡Qué había sucedido!? Arrugó las sábanas con sus manos mirando hacia todos lados asustada. Y luego, cayendo en cuenta del hecho gritó con entusiasmo:

—¡YUJU! ¡LO LOGRÉ!

De la casa de al lado gritó su vecino con rabia:

—¡"YUJU" DEJA DORMIR!

Y su madre golpeó su puerta preguntando:

—¿Melisa, qué sucede?

—Nada mamita.

Las prácticas nuevamente comenzaron, si ya había tenido un resultado era lógico que no podía darse por vencida. Fue duro, difícil, pero el que la hace la consigue, sólo se debe tener un poco de paciencia y perseverancia, ¿no? No era una experta pero cada vez estaba aprendiendo más. En este mundo astral, se encontró con bastantes maravillas, descubrió que aquí el tiempo no existía y hasta incluso podía hablar con personas ya fallecidas. Se encontró con una mujer que en el "plano físico" vivía a la vuelta de su casa, también tenía la capacidad de hacer estas salidas, y sabía mucho más de este mundo que Melisa. A ella fue a quién le preguntó acerca de eso llamado "viajes dimensionales". Y ella le contestó:

—Es lo mismo. Sólo un poco de somnolencia y un poco de vigilia para introducir tu cuerpo físico a esa otra dimensión. El ingrediente principal, es la fe. Hay que dejarse llevar por el corazón y no por la mente. Si piensas y dudas, estas frita.

No comprendía mucho, pero si ya había logrado hacer una cosa, ¿por qué no lo otro? Al fin y al cabo, por algo existían tantas historias sobre extrañas capacidades que poseían ciertas personas en civilizaciones antiguas, por algo existían tantos misterios en el mundo, algo de cierto debía haber en todo aquello. Por otro lado, Melisa, ya había logrado experimentar algo, y eso para ella, sin duda, fue bastante; si la puerta del misterio estaba abierta, ¡por supuesto que seguiría adelante! Pero esta vez sí que la estaba viendo color negro. ¿Fe? ¿Creer? Pero si siempre se decía a sí misma, con mucho ímpetu, mentalizándose ¡Si creo! ¡Si creo! ¡Si creo! ¡Si creo! ¿Con decirlo no basta, verdad?

No había forma, por más que se quebrara la cabeza, no había forma. Se escapaba de las clases y se escondía dentro de los arbustos del colegio para leer algún libro que le enseñara, pero mientas más leía menos sabía. Trató de reproducir la técnica simplona que comentaban algunos de esos libros, que no se caracterizaban por ser muy fidedignos que digamos.

—Bien, relájate Melisa, tranquiliza tu respiración. Con mucha fe, dejándote llevar por el corazón sólo debes dar un saltito y ya está.

Y entonces saltó del arbusto donde estaba escondida. Para el inspector que pasaba cerca realmente fue una aparición, de la nada una muchacha se materializó, ¡jamás abría imaginado que alguien se escondiera en ese lugar!, él, que conocía hasta los más minúsculos escondites de todos los alumnos. Y cuando la vio la reconoció al instante:

—¡Melisa! —le gritó. Ella se asustó, pero más que un susto fue un ataque de pánico. Y salió corriendo a toda carrera como si su vida realmente dependiera de aquello. El inspector no supo por qué, pero salió corriendo tras ella, fue un impulso mecánico. Corrieron a lo ancho y largo del patio hasta que finalmente la alcanzó.

—¡Melisa! ¿¡Qué haces saltándote las clases!? ¡De inmediato al salón! ¡Te veo de nuevo afuera y te mando una suspensión! ¡Y citación al apoderado! ¡Ya sabes!

¡Qué lata! ¡Nada le salía bien! Esa noche se recostó para visitar el mundo de los sueños y hablar con la señora, sin embargo, se encontró con algo que le causó terror. Un ser enorme se le apareció, como de dos metros o quizás más grande, ¡era un gigante!, su cuerpo era todo negro y tenía unos ojos de color verde brillante, su rostro se asemejaba al de un felino. Cuando se le apareció, el susto la hizo regresar de inmediato a su cuerpo físico, sin embargo, en esos segundos pudo escuchar la voz de aquel ser, una voz grave, profunda e imponente, algo metálica, que le decía:

—No temas, te puedo ayudar. Si tú cuidas de mi, te ofrezco mis servicios.

Él maulló desde el balcón de su habitación de forma lastimera, y cuando salió vio a aquel gatito indefenso de ojos verdes, todo lastimado y flacuchento. Tenía una imagen deplorable, pero sin embargo, no pudo evitar asustarse un poco, porque cuando lo miró, los ojos del gato brillaron rápidamente y ella comprendió quién era. Sin embargo, ¿qué era lo que un gato inocente podía hacerle? ¡Era sólo un gato! ¡Un gato negro y feo, pero un gato!

Así fue como ella conoció a su ángel guardián, "Azabache".

* * *

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 _¹ Tranca: Alfajor de maicena gigante (jeje! tranca tu evacuación regular, de ahí el nombre XD)_

 _² Tufo: Hedor del aliento, en este caso, del refrescante aliento matutino_. ;P

 _Olvide mencionar que los nombres de los personajes de la serie son llamados como en el español latino. La razón de esto es por mera preferencia personal. :P_


	10. C7: EL ENFRENTAMIENTO CON RYUKOUSHIN

**Notas iniciales:**

 _Para empezar, quisiera agradecerles a las personas por sus comentarios. A The Mother Fucker, LilSykesMixer, Lizey01, Anti Seiya y Serena Forever, y también a Ravenqueen 666. Y respecto a la opinión de este último me gustaría comentar que no considero que esta circunstancia se haya transformado en un lío demasiado dramático, más bien lo contrario. Sin embargo, creo que estoy en todo mi derecho de crearme una cuenta propia en esta página para publicar esta historia desde ella, como también, estoy en todo mi derecho de atribuirle a esta circunstancia la importancia que yo más estime necesaria. Lo vuelvo a repetir: "estimo que estoy en mi derecho de eso también". Sin embargo, confieso que aprecio bastante su comentario ya que tuvo ese detalle de llamarnos y categorizarnos como "Escritores" ¡Sin duda eso es un gran cumplido! Y gracias por eso._

 _Y respecto a las personas que ya han leído esta historia con anterioridad y se sientan reacias a volver a empezar a leer de nuevo, pues les comento que si no lo creen necesario no lo hagan, pienso inquebrantablemente que si uno está aquí, consumiendo esta clase de escritos, es por uno lo hace por placer. Y si no vuelven a leer estos capitulo (que ya conocen) desde esta nueva cuenta, no creo que eso le quite méritos a lo que he hecho hasta ahora, en lo absoluto. A esas personas, sólo les anuncio que subiré los capítulos que ya conocen diariamente, hasta aquel que publiqué por última vez, me refiero al que se titula: **Disculpas o Confesión**. Luego de aquel publicaré el nuevo. Primero lo haré en la página de fanfices y luego, de inmediato en esta. Así que eso, sólo les solicito un poco de paciencia._

* * *

 **CAPITULO VII**

 **EL ENFRENTAMIENTO CON RYUKOUSHIN**

Jamás había visto en su vida una pelea como aquella. ¡Esto era real, en vivo y en directo! Parecía de película e incluso más impresionante aún, como las batallas fantásticas con superpoderes que ponen los japos en sus animes, ahora sabía cómo se inspiraban, tenían bastante materia prima de donde sacar.

Le sorprendía mucho la velocidad y la habilidad del platinado, cuando se movía, en ocasiones, por leves segundos, parecía que su cuerpo se desdoblara varias veces, como una serie de fantasmas que lo siguieran atrás, y de la nada sacaba un látigo luminoso con el que atacaba diestramente. Por otro lado, el sujeto con el que se enfrentaba no se quedaba atrás; producía bolas azules con sus manos que al parecer contenían un poder eléctrico extraño, y las lanzaba contra su adversario, en muchas ocasiones lo alcanzó. Y en cuanto a la espada que poseía... ¡Si que era impresionante! Con un sólo sablazo era capaz de destruir todo a su paso, desintegraba absolutamente... todo. Bueno... lo más terrible era el paisaje, ¡pobre de él! ¡Las reformas definitivamente, no estaban quedando del todo bien!

A pesar de que Melisa observaba deleitada la escena (sólo le faltaba el paquete de palomitas), tenía que correr de un lugar a otro para asegurarse a sí misma, esto era impresionante pero demasiado peligroso. Sin embargo, notó que el tal Sesshomaru estaba teniendo una seria desventaja contra aquel sujeto de cabello negro. Era esa espada. Y de tanto esquivar ataques estaba terminando por agotarse, además su látigo no estaba teniendo una ofensiva muy eficaz que digamos.

El otro sujeto reía extasiado al suponerse ya el ganador.

—¡Ja ja ja! ¡Sesshomaru, ríndete! ¡No tienes oportunidad alguna! ¡Perecerás igual que tu padre! ¡Al fin y al cabo, somos más poderosos!

Melisa observó detenidamente al sujeto con el que se enfrentaba Sesshomaru, quizás era ese el tal enemigo que lo había robado y lo dejó gravemente herido. Y esa espada, probablemente pertenecía a él y no al que la portaba. Muchas veces Inuyasha, el monje, Aome y hasta la propia Lin le preguntaron sobre el famoso adversario saqueador, el que fue capaz de tumbar al gran Sesshomaru, pero por más que intentaron sacarle información fue inútil, no lo conocía y esta era la primera vez que lo veía. Tenía un cabello largo, negro, liso, muy propio de los orientales. Sus ropas tenían un color negro metálico; unos pantalones tipo bombacho, y un especie de taparrabo largo caía por delante y por detrás, y la parte de arriba se cruzaba en v dejando al descubierto sus brazos y gran parte de su tórax. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención fueron los tatuajes que dejaba ver en sus brazos y pecho ¿Qué era?, ¿un dragón? Y lo otro, eran los curiosos cuernos que sobresalían notoriamente en su cabeza. Se acordó de las orejas de Inuyasha.

—Este tipo... Es más que evidente que no es humano, es como ellos.

Sesshomaru tenía un rostro fríamente aterrador, era consciente de sus dificultades pero no estaba dispuesto a perder por segunda vez, sería irrisorio, irónico, ¡un imposible! ¡La muerte de este sujeto era inminente, no había otra opción! ¡Nadie se burlaba de él de esta forma!

Esto sucedió rapidísimo, quizás sólo en segundos, no obstante, Melisa expectante de la batalla pudo observar todo, hasta sus más mínimos detalles. El sujeto se dignaba a realizar el ataque con la espada nuevamente, Sesshomaru avanzó directo a él, de frente. El sujeto tenía una enfermiza sonrisa en su rostro al ver cómo su oponente avanzaba de forma estúpida a su destrucción, pero luego..., ¡algo inesperado! El golpe de la espada fue detenido. En una fracción de segundo, Sesshomaru, le había arrebatado la funda y anuló el ataque utilizándola como otra espada. El sujeto se asombró, no se lo esperaba. Luego lanzó otro sablazo con la funda, y la famosa Bakusaiga salió volando incrustándose en la tierra en el otro extremo. Después de eso, lanzó un tercer golpe, y el sujeto fue impulsado hacia atrás por los aires. En ese momento, Sesshomaru, materializó su látigo, lo agarró por el tobillo devolviéndolo hacia él y alzó su brazo con la mano estirada con la intensión de asestarle la garra en pleno rostro. El sujeto instintivamente se cubrió con los brazos, y Melisa abrió sus ojos estupefacta, cuando observó como una extraña energía dorada corrió por su cuerpo, como si lo hiciera por sus venas, y entonces, una explosión.

—Esa energía... —susurró pálida.

Sesshomaru había saltado hacía atrás con la armadura rota, su instinto lo obligó a hacerlo, no comprendió del todo lo sucedido. Entre la humareda salió riendo el sujeto con la espada nuevamente en mano.

—¡Ja ja ja! ¡No lo intentes, es una pérdida de tiempo! ¡Acéptalo y MUERE!

Ella vio como el sujeto acumuló la energía para blandirla en el golpe y destruir finalmente a su oponente, era la potestad de aquella espada combinada con "esa energía", y habría acabado con Sesshomaru si Melisa no hubiese reaccionado.

—¡Eso es trampa!

Y al tiempo que el sujeto esgrimía el ataque ella salió de su escondrijo, y con su energía materializó una barrera y protegió al inugami.

—¿¡Qué!? —se irritó el sujeto. Sesshomaru abrió bien sus ojos al observar la barrera dorada que lo cubría. Y las miradas de ambos se fueron hacia la muchacha que se encontraba en lo alto de unas rocas con las manos alzadas, en una posición como si estuviese deteniendo el tránsito vehicular.

—¡Esa mujer! —masculló el sujeto de negro, y Sesshomaru entornó sus ojos.

El sujeto, irritado, lanzó una de sus bolas azules eléctricas contra la muchacha. Aún en la misma posición, Melisa vio como la extraña bola de energía se le vino encima.

—¡Hayayai! ¡No no no no no no no!

Y ya cuando estaba casi a punto de alcanzarla, saltó hacia un lado asustada.

—¡Dios mío, casi me frío! ¡Por qué rayos se me ocurre meterme donde no me llaman!

Sesshomaru aprovechó la distracción de su adversario y lo agarró por la muñeca de la mano que sostenía la espada, con su otra garra venenosa le atravesó el estómago. Y mientras sonreía frío y malicioso, le dijo:

—¡Ya has jugado bastante con mi espada, maldito! —comenzó a quemarle la muñeca emitiendo veneno—. ¡Suéltala! —le ordenó aún con esa sonrisa malévola.

El sujeto estaba indignado, pero no podía hacer nada, lo habían agarrado por las astas, ya no tenía control de la situación. La mano se le estaba casi derritiendo, pero su orgullo y su terquedad le impedían soltarla, jamás lo haría, ¡prefería morir a acceder a las órdenes de este perro desgraciado! Y en su desesperación apostó todo en su último intento. Melisa pudo ver como él volvía a acumular la energía en su cuerpo, y gritó:

—¡Sesshomaru, aléjate de él!

Por su parte, Sesshomaru, no era capaz de prever el ataque, no podía ver la energía dorada, no podía percibirla, ya que no era parte de un poder demoniaco ni de ningún yökai, sólo podía verla cuando se manifestaba en su aspecto físico. Sesshomaru vio la luz que borró el cuerpo de su oponente y saltó de nuevo hacia atrás para alejarse. Una explosión, y luego de eso el poder se absorbió a sí mismo.

—¿Una implosión? —susurró Melisa.

Y el sujeto desapareció con espada y todo.

—¡Donde esta! —masculló rabioso el inugami.

—Escapó —respondió Melisa. Y luego en voz baja—. Lo ayudaron...

A lo lejos, Jaken, venía corriendo, al encuentro:

—¡Amo Sesshomaru! ¿¡Pero qué sucedió!? ¿¡Dónde está ese sujeto!? ¿¡Y Colmillo Explosivo!? ¿Amo bonito?

Pero Sesshomaru no contestó, sólo observaba la funda de su espada. Tenía tal expresión en su rostro que parecía que en cualquier momento rompería en ira o en llanto, era difícil definirlo, pero al juzgar por su carácter era más probable lo primero. Ni Melisa ni Jaken se atrevieron a pronunciar palabras por el momento, por temor a su reacción. Era mejor dejarlo sólo por un rato.

—¿Pero qué fue lo que sucedió? —preguntó Jaken.

—Pues no lo sé, si tú no lo entiendes menos yo —respondió la chica haciéndose la desentendida.

—Pero ese sujeto, ¿está muerto?

—No, escapo.

—¿¡Y cómo lo hizo!? ¿Lo viste? ¡Mi señor ya lo tenía, como es posible! A propósito, ¿¡qué haces aquí, mujer!? ¿¡Nos estás siguiendo o qué!?

—No...

Melisa había sentido levemente la presencia de esa energía fluyendo sigilosamente por algún lugar cercano y la rastreó, así se encontró con la batalla.

—Pero, ¿quién es ese sujeto?

Jaken cerró sus ojos por un momento, y luego dijo:

—Ryukoushin¹, ese es su nombre —respondió el pequeño yökai—. Pertenece a la familia de los espíritus dragones, es un descendiente del daiyökai, Ryukotsusei.

—¿Ryukotsusei? ¿Y quién es ese?

—¡Ryukotsusei!, ¡al igual que el padre del señor Sesshomaru, Inu-no-Taishö, son muy conocidos a los largo de todas estas tierras, por haber sido los daiyökais más poderosos! ¿¡Qué no sabes nada, niña!?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —pronunció entre dientes algo fastidiada—. Recuerda que no soy de estas tierras.

—Bueno, no importa. Ese sujeto apareció un día y retó al señor Sesshomaru con la intensión de hacerse con la espada, en retribución por lo ocurrido en el pasado.

—¿En el pasado?

—Eh... esto se remonta a la época del Señor Inu-no-Taishö.

—El padre de Sesshomaru, ¿verdad? —Melisa trataba de no perder detalles de la conversación. Pues sería muy fácil para ella desorientarse, sobre todo si hablaba de personas que jamás conoció.

—¡Sí! —respondió Jaken algo molesto e impaciente, no tenía ganas de explicar las cosas de nuevo si la tonta se confundía—. Verás, el señor Inu-no-Taishö tenía bajo su dominio tres grandes espadas. Una era Tessaiga; Colmillo de Acero, que se alegoriza con el poder terrenal.

—¿Esa no es la espada que porta Inuyasha?

—¡Así es, y no me interrumpas! Luego está Tenseiga, más conocida como Colmillo Sagrado, que es la espada que su padre le dejó a mi señor. Como su nombre lo dice, Colmillo Sagrado, es un arma de regeneración que se relaci...

—¡Déjame adivinar! ¿Con el poder celestial o algo parecido?

—¡Sí, déjame hablar! —farfulló malhumorado—. Esta tiene la potestad de revivir a los seres fallecidos. Y luego estaba la espada Souunga², más conocida como la espada del infierno, que guardaba en su interior el alma de un dragón del averno. Las dos espadas anteriores fueron hechas con uno de los colmillos del señor Inu-no-Taisho, es decir, que pertenecían propiamente a él, pero en cuanto a Souunga... Esta espada estaba bajo el dominio del clan de los espíritus dragones, y era resguardada recelosamente. Incluso no todos los miembros de este linaje conocían la existencia de la espada, ni siquiera el gran Ryukotsusei. Verás, los dragones se caracterizan por ser muy egoístas y siempre codician con ansias el poder. El padre del Señor Sesshomaru retó al yökai que poseía la espada y la ganó. Por supuesto, el gran Ryukotsusei se enteró de esto, y ahí fue cuando empezaron los enfrentamientos. Al final, el padre del señor Sesshomaru selló a Ryukotsusei para que no fastidiara más, y el después murió a causa de las heridas de la batalla, y también a consecuencia de otros sucesos más que no vienen al caso, esa ya es otra historia.

—Así que el dragón quería recuperar su espada. Lógico, ¿no?

—Mm... Ryukotsusei no sabía nada de la espada, no era precisamente suya, pero cuando supo obviamente la codició y no sólo eso, ambos, el señor Inu-no-Taisho como Ryukotsusei peleaban por el título del daiyökai supremo. Bueno... eso es lo poco y nada que sé.

—Oye, ¿pero qué pasó con esa espada?

—Ya no existe. Fue sellada en el inframundo para que no causara más desordenes. ¡Era un arma terrible!

—¿Y qué cuento pega aquí la tal Bakusaiga? Porque ésta es otra espada, ¿verdad?

—Bakusaiga: Colmillo Explosivo, es la espada creada por mi amo Sesshomaru. Es de él.

—Creo que ya entiendo. En retribución por lo que ocurrió en el pasado, este sujeto reclamó la espada de Sesshomaru. ¿Cómo es que se llamaba el tipo?

—Ryukoushin

—¡Que nombre más raro, y así dicen que mi nombre es feo! ¿Pero por qué no se llevó mejor cualquiera de las otras dos espadas que pertenecieron al padre e vez de la de Sesshomaru? ¡Yo me hubiese llevado a Colmillo Sagrado! Para mi es más interesante y útil, no todos los días te encuentras con el poder de revivir a los muertos, podrías revivir a tus seres queridos que se encontraran en este proceso de la muerte, ¿no te parece?

—Pues el señor Sesshomaru la detestaba, porque es un arma ineficaz en la batalla. ¡Pero en fin!, ya no importa, esa son otras historias.

—Pues a mí me parece fantástica. Cualquiera puede destruir, cualquiera puede acabar con una vida o con cientos y reclamar el título de "el más poderoso", pero... ¿devolverla? ¡Ese es el poder más cercano a un dios! Además esa espada parece que estuviera viva, ella fue quien me llamó la primera vez que los encontré. Bueno... ¡en fin...! —Melisa suspiró y se echó hacia atrás recostándose en la tierra para mirar el cielo—. ¡Tanto lío por unas espadas! ¡Parecen niños caprichosos peleando por el juguete de moda! El problema es que son objetos peligrosos.

—Oye, ¿y por qué estoy contándote esto y dándote tantas explicaciones? —reparó Jaken, y Melisa comenzó a reír:

—¡Ah, no sé! ¡Dímelo tú! ¡A ti se te soltó la lengua!

—Sin embargo, hay algunas cosas que no me quedan claras, y no pude apreciar muy bien en la batalla. Creo que eso tú me lo puedes explicar, ¿no crees? —Jaken dijo esto en un tono de astucia, como diciendo... "Ahora es tu turno."

Melisa pensó por un momento antes de pronunciar alguna palabra.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _A pesar de que en la otra página, en ocasiones, publicaba pequeñas notas para explicar y comentar palabras u otras cosas dentro del fic, hacerlo en este lugar me parece un poco redundante, así qué sólo me limitaré a hacer las necesarias. Probablemente, ustedes ya reconocerán las explicaciones de muchas ellas, sobre todo de los nombres._

 _ **¹** Ryukoushin: Ryu=dragón; Kou=Resplandeciente o refulgente; Shin=Corazón. Eso se traduciría más o menos así: Corazón refulgente de dragón (o al menos algo parecido XD)._

 _ **²** Para saber sobre esta espada y sus referencias, sólo deben ver la 3era película de Inuyasha, La espada de la conquista. Aunque estoy segura de que ya la conocen muy bien y probablemente la han visto hasta la saciedad. =P_


	11. C8: SENSACIONES AGAZAPADAS

**Notas iniciales:**

 _Olvide colocar la fuente de la imagen que aparece actualmente como portada. Probablemente no la aprecien muy bien ya que es bastante pequeñita. De todas maneras les comento que la foto de Sesshomaru pertenece a Sakimichan. Debo decir que esta imagen me encantó, creo que para mí es la más acertada si nos lo imaginamos en una versión más realista (Es sólo mi punto de vista). La foto de referencia para Melisa pertenece a la artista Melanie Delon. Los dragones del costado es una referencia a Ryukoushin(negro) y a Ryusei (morado)._

* * *

 **CAPITULO VIII**

 **SENSACIONES AGAZAPADAS**

Melisa miró la tierra y los lugares por donde había pasado el poder de Colmillo Explosivo, y vio como la poca vida que quedaba estaba abandonándola.

—Esto se ha convertido en un lugar estéril —caviló la chica en voz alta—. ¡Tiene una imagen deplorable...! Lo más seguro, es que dentro de poco este lugar se convertirá en un desierto absoluto —luego, siguió emitiendo un discurso reflexivo sobre el tema—. Sin embargo... la tierra, la naturaleza nunca muere, sólo se transforma. Y quizás dentro de un par de décadas, o tal vez siglos, esté pequeño pastizal volverá a ser lo que era. Al fin y al cabo, la muerte es sólo una ilusión, un estado —dijo esto último mirando a Jaken mientras sonreía.

—¿¡Pero de qué diablos está hablando esta mujer!? —pensó el pequeño kappa para sí.

Sesshomaru se acercó caminando de forma decisiva, se detuvo ante ella que aún continuaba sentada en el suelo con los brazos alrededor de sus rodillas. Melisa alzó su mirada lentamente, como si sintiese miedo al hacerlo, y se encontró con sus ojos dorados observándola de forma severa.

—¿Y ahora qué? —pensó Melisa— ¿Por qué me mira de esa forma? —comenzó a ponerse nerviosa—. ¿¡Qué le pasa!? ¿¡Qué hice ahora!? ¡Ya cierra esos ojos! ¡Deja de mirarme así!

—Tú... —pronunció Sesshomaru, y luego con actitud imperativa— ¡Me lo explicarás todo! ¡Ahora mismo! —Jaken se asustó porque el tono de su orden realmente causaba terror, estaba muy enojado.

—Eh... —vaciló Melisa— ¿Qué quieres que te explique...? —la mirada de Sesshomaru se hizo más dura—. ¡Ay! ¡Si las miradas mataran...! ¡Yo ya estoy muerta! —se dijo a sí misma en sus pensamientos—. ¿¡Pero qué le pasa!? ¡Lo ayudo, y ¿así es como me paga?! ¡La primera vez me trató como la huifa¹ y ahora me asesina con la mirada! ¡Idiota! ¡Ya deja de mirarme así! —seguía pensando la chica.

—¡Dónde está ese sujeto! ¡Dijiste que había escapado y que alguien lo ayudó a hacerlo! ¡Tú sabes dónde está! ¡Dímelo! ¡Y quién es el maldito que lo ha hecho! —Melisa no contestó nada, no comprendió que era su momento para hablar, todavía estaba procesando la pregunta, porque al final de cuentas, ni ella misma sabía muy bien "quién era", "ese maldito que lo había hecho", lo único que sabía es que debía encontrarlo.

—¡Dónde -está -ese -sujeto! —le preguntó como deletreando la oración—. ¡Dónde está! — gritó, y ella se asustó.

—¡No sé! —le respondió instantáneamente mientras movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—¡Te asesinaré! —le dijo entre dientes, muy irritado. Melisa abrió sus ojos con desmesura y asombro. ¡Qué diablos con este sujeto! Pero luego de salir de aquel susto y atontamiento, el cabreo comenzó a hacer óbice en su temperamento, entonces se levantó enojada, y mientras lo apuntó con un dedo, le objetó:

—¡Oye, oye! ¡Espera! ¿¡Qué diablos pasa contigo!? —y la mirada de la muchacha se intensificó tanto como la de su retador.

Jaken a su lado comenzó a transpirar helado, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar. Estos dos le pusieron los nervios de punta.

—¿¡Acaso no puedes pedir las cosas de buena forma!? ¿¡Por qué rayos siempre incurres en amenazas como un maldito déspota!?

—¿¡Pero qué está pasando aquí!? —pensó el pequeñín— ¡Está mujer de nuevo esta retando a mi amo como si nada! —y sentía como las miradas de ambos hacían cortocircuito—. ¿¡Esta mujer realmente quiere morir!? Pero debo admitir que es muy valiente...

Instintivamente Sesshomaru había estirado una de sus garras debajo de la manga, pero el problema es que eso no resolvía nada. Estaba indignado, era cierto, pero no precisamente con la muchacha, sino más bien, por todo lo ocurrido y sólo estaba desquitándose con alguien. Aún sentía como su sangre hervía en sus venas, ¡tanta humillación era insoportable! , y está mujer no mejoraba las cosas, todo lo contrario. "Un maldito déspota" Esa frase quedó grabada en su conciencia.

Sin embargo, Melisa se cansó, porque después de todo, esta discusión no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Dio un suspiro mientras puso los ojos en blanco de molestia, pero finalmente sugirió:

—¡Está bien! ¿Relajémonos un poco?, y dialoguemos, ¿si?

* * *

En otro rincón de este universo, en un bosque lejano, sentado a la sombra de un árbol, un hombre jugaba con una pequeña copa de sake. Su presencia resguardada bajo una capa larga de color castaño, con los extremos inferiores deteriorados. Su semblante oculto en la penumbra de la capucha, mostrando de vez en cuando, sólo la parte baja del rostro.

Cuando Ryukoushin se acercó mal herido, el hombre dijo:

—¿Cómo rayos terminaste así? ¿Qué no eres un dragón? Se supone que tienes una armadura impenetrable, ¿no? —su voz era suave y joven, pero muy varonil.

—¡Cállate! ¡Ese perro maldito me las va a pagar, ya verás! —dijo mientras caía al suelo de rodillas y se estremecía.

El hombre dejó de jugar con la copa para dejarla quieta en la palma de su mano. De repente, del fondo del recipiente empezó a brotar un extraño líquido dorado, algo luminoso, y se llenó hasta el extremo. El hombre sin levantarse estiró con cuidado la copa hacía su costado y dijo:

—Ten —Ryukoushin se levantó para caminar otro trecho más, hasta alcanzarla—. Cuidado con derramar una sola gota, y tómalo con calma, recuerda que aún puede ser algo peligroso para ti.

Ryukoushin anhelaba el líquido como un hombre sediento en medio del desierto. Daba pequeños sorbos, sin embargo, no podía dejar de tomarlo con avidez.

—Tranquilízate —le volvió a sugerir el hombre de la capucha.

Cuando concluyó, dejo caer la copa y se desplomó sobre su hombro izquierdo, luego se acomodó de espaldas en la hierba mientras respiraba entrecortado. Sus tejidos rápidamente comenzaron a regenerarse anulando el envenenamiento y toda clase de anormalidad en su cuerpo. Mientras esto sucedía una sonrisa cubrió su rostro, luego de eso arrugó su nariz de placer, y finalmente abrió los ojos, un aire malicioso brilló en ellos.

* * *

—¡Está bien! ¡Te voy a acompañar! —pronunció la muchacha con determinación. Una ceja vibró imperceptiblemente en el rostro impávido del yökai ¿¡Pero quién rayos la había invitado!? Sin embargo, fue Jaken el que reprodujo el sentir de Sesshomaru.

—¿¡Y a ti quién te invitó!?

—Están buscando a ese sujeto y yo también —esta era su gran oportunidad de colarse. Si quería encontrarlo a "él", en definitiva debía primero llegar al sujeto de los tatuajes, y por lo que pudo observar era un tipo muy violento y peligroso, lo mejor para ella era estar bajo la protección de alguien. Melisa observó a Sesshomaru, no había duda alguna de que él era muy fuerte. Si su amigo del colegio, el de los fanfics, se encontrara aquí, definitivamente le gritaría... —¡Oportunista! —se llamaba Franco, y realmente le hacía honor a su nombre, no tenía problemas en decirle las cosas en su cara, sin pelos en la lengua. No lo veía hace mucho tiempo, desde que salieron del colegio, porque después de graduarse se mudó de ciudad, aunque el último correo que le escribió fue hace dos meses.

—Sí, lo llamaré por teléfono —susurró Melisa para sí mientras miraba el cielo con una sonrisa.

—¿Aló? —llamó Jaken—. ¿Hay alguien dentro de ese cerebrito? —y dio un saltito y le pegó con el bastón en la cabeza.

—¡Ey! —le gritó malhumorada mientras se sobaba el golpe.

—¡Ya no te distraigas, mujer, y desembucha de una vez!

—¿¡Pero qué más quieres que diga!?

—Dijiste —interrumpió Sesshomaru—, que esta era la primera vez que veías a Ryukoushin, sin embargo, fuiste capaz de prever su ataque, cosa que yo no pude hacer. Me dices que "alguien" está ayudando a este sujeto, y que ese poder extraño que lanzó antes de desaparecer es prestado. Ese alguien es la persona que "tú" estas buscando, no obstante, no sabes quién es. ¿¡No crees que tu información resulta bastante inservible!?, ¿además de tener muchos cabos sueltos? Ahora dices que quieres acompañarnos y que nos ayudarás a encontrarlo. ¡Jm! —Sesshomaru sonrió sarcástico— ¿¡Qué es lo que una humana vulgar como tú puede hacer!?

—Tú mismo acabas de decir que mi historia tiene muchos cabos sueltos —la mirada verde de Melisa se intensificó retadora—. ¿Realmente crees que soy tan vulgar y corriente? — Nuevamente lo desafiaba. Sesshomaru se enserió:

—¡Pues entonces habla! —le contestó entre dientes, malhumorado— ¡Hablas mucho y no dices nada!

—¡Y qué! ¿Vas a hacer algo al respecto? —nuevamente sus miradas hicieron cortocircuito. Jaken se llevó una mano al rostro, esta conversación definitivamente no llegaría a ninguna parte. Sesshomaru se levantó de la roca donde estaba sentado y se dignó a marcharse. ¡Sólo era una pérdida de tiempo seguir escuchando a esta tonta mujer!, pero Melisa prosiguió:

—Puedo ver las corrientes de esa energía. Esa es mi manera de rastrear —una pausa—. Tú no puedes verla porque no es la misma condensación que fluye en un yökai o como se llamen ustedes. Esa energía que ese sujeto usó es la misma que utilicé para sanarte, o mejor dicho, es la clase de energía que manejo —Sesshomaru se dio vuelta y preguntó desafiante:

—¡Tú, humana vulgar, puedes utilizar una extraña energía, y yo no soy capaz de percibirla, y anulas el poder de mi espada como si nada! ¿Puedes explicar eso? —la muchacha suspiró ¡Qué lata! ¡La verdad es que le daba pereza tener que dar tantas explicaciones!

—Si me preguntas el porqué puedo manejar y ver esta energía, no te lo puedo responder, no lo sé.

—¡Jm! Curioso, ¿no? —respondió Sesshomaru entornando los ojos— ¡Sabes mucho y no sabes nada!

—Desde pequeña puedo hacer esto. Déjalo así, nací con el don, eso es todo. Además no sé qué es lo que te molesta tanto. ¿Qué el poder de tu espada haya sido puesto a prueba? ¡Discúlpame!, pero tú mismo detuviste el ataque con una simple funda.

—¡Eso fue porque el señor Sesshomaru es muy inteligente y habilidoso! —increpó Jaken—. Además hay que tomar en cuenta que es la funda de la propia Bakusaiga. El viejo Totosai fue muy astuto. Como funda que resguarda el poder de la espada, no me sorprende que sea capaz de anular la energía un par de veces en la batalla.

—¿Totosai?

—No importa! ¡Sigue explicando, niñita!

La muchacha volvió a suspirar.

—Energía es energía. No es buena y no es mala, sólo es energía. No obstante, la gran diferencia reside en sus diferentes condensaciones y densidades. En el corto periodo que he estado aquí he podido observar que ustedes, los yökais, manejan una energía de un estado vibratorio un poco más denso, es algo caótica. La energía que manejo es diferente, aunque en el fondo todo es parte de lo mismo. Esa energía es primitiva, es sutil y volátil, da vida y puede destruirla, fluye en la tierra y fluye en cada rincón del universo. Es inherente a la vida. Sin ella nada existiría y es tan natural que generalmente pasa desapercibida, ¿me entienden?

—¡No! —respondió Jaken al instante.

—Estás hablando de una energía es su estado más puro, y por lo que entiendo, de ella se desprende todo. ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir? —analizó el inuyökai.

—¡Acertaste! ¡Te ganaste el premio mayor!

—Sin embargo, tratas de explicar que esa es la energía que "tú" manejas. ¿No es extraño que un simple humano pueda hacer eso?

—¡Así es! ¡Le diste en el clavo! No es que yo la maneje exactamente en su estado vibratorio natural. Cuando pasa a través de mi, se densifica un poco, sin embargo, no a tal punto como la de un yökai.

—¿¡Entonces como diablo Ryukoushin fue capaz de utilizarla!? —reparó jaken manifestando el sentir de su amo.

—¡Ahí está el detalle! No debería hacerlo. Hasta hoy sólo he descubierto a dos personas que pueden manejar esta energía. Una soy yo, y la otra persona...

—Es ese sujeto que estas buscando —interrumpió Sesshomaru.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo rastreas esas corrientes?

—Verás... —Melisa siguió hablando, explicando, y Jaken comenzó a bostezar de aburrimiento.

—Ahí esta yéndose por las ramas de nuevo —pensó el pequeño yökai.

Ella se explayaba, al parecer le gustaba el tema y parecía bastante inspirada. Hablaba de las corrientes que fluían por los recónditos lugares de la naturaleza, del murmullo sordo de la tierra, del nacimiento de las semillas, y el crepitar constante de los ciclos de la vida.

—¿¡Pero realmente a mi amo le interesa tanto saber cómo fluye la energía en un árbol, o cómo se crean los gusanos en la tierra!? —pensó nuevamente el pequeño amigo verde incrédulo.

Sesshomaru la observaba analítico, serio, aunque no amenazante, con las cejas levemente fruncidas y los ojos entornados, como concentrado en lo que escuchaba, pero la verdad es que hace rato había dejado de prestarle atención a sus palabras. Había algo, algo en ella llamaba su atención. Observaba la forma en que hablaba, los gestos, el movimiento de sus manos, la forma en que sus labios se curvaban adornando su rostro con sonrisas, el brillo que ornamentaba sus ojos. No había duda alguna de que era una mujer muy hermosa, su belleza física no se podía negar, a pesar de ser humana. Sin embargo, estaba lejos de ser una mujer sofisticada de palacio, ni mucho menos se comparaba a las típicas princesitas refinadas y tímidas de los castillos humanos. Era bastante atrevida, molesta y bulliciosa, no tenía miedo a enfrentarlo y no se inquietaba con su penetrante mirada, siendo que la observaba hace bastante rato concentrado.

—¡Mujer extraña! —pensó Sesshomaru. ¿Pero qué era exactamente lo que tenía está mujer? ¡Algo oculto debajo de su piel, tras esa sonrisa, tras esa mirada, algo escondido, acurrucado en sus entrañas! —¡Jm! ¡Tonterías! —volvió a pensar para sí, y se levantó de manera imprevista. Ella dejó de hablar y sólo lo observó silenciosa. Después de haber escuchado el canturreo constante de aquella voz, el silencio parecía extraño, enajenador. Antes de avanzar otro paso se detuvo y miró hacia atrás sin voltear su cuerpo. Esos ojos verdes aún lo observaban. Sesshomaru volvió a entornar la mirada, luego desvió su vista hacia adelante y frunció el ceño sintiéndose algo extraño. Siguió caminando.

—¡Voy con ustedes! —afirmó decisiva la muchacha.

—¡Haz lo que quieras! —contestó frío.

—¡Pero amo bonito! —reclamó Jaken.

Ella sonrió, se sentía feliz, irresponsablemente contenta como una niña ingenua.

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué forma de sonreír! —pensó Jaken— ¿Realmente le alegra tanto venir con nosotros?

¡No! ¡Era esperanza la que colmada su corazón y la desbordaba! Pero nadie tenía forma de saber lo que ella pensaba o sentía, lo que guardaba silenciosamente en su interior. Estaba cada día más cerca. El recuerdo llegó a su cabeza, la imagen de "él", parado al lado del carro de confites esperando paciente por ella. Pero esta vez, cruzaría decidida la calle y lo abordaría, no le permitiría otra escapada más.

* * *

En un bosque lejano y oculto, entre la espesura de una blanca niebla, el hombre de capucha se adentraba a las profundidades de su extraño mundo.

—Meli... —susurró— ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? ¡Niña terca e ingenua! —se llevó una mano a sus labios y los acarició recordando; el último beso, el último encuentro, ella no recordaba nada de eso, él se había encargado de borrar sus recuerdos, sin embargo, se las había arreglado para dar con sus huellas y ya casi le pisaba los talones —¡Obstinada! —luego razonó nostálgico —Ella no recuerda nada... No... —dudó— Todo lo que se vive jamás se borra aunque no puedas recordarlo.

Y así era, aquello que habían vivido no estaba guardado en su cabeza, pero si grabado en su piel y principalmente en su corazón.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 ** _¹_** _Como la huifa: Que la trata muy mal._

 _XD XD XD XD_


	12. C9: EL MISTERIO DEL GATO

**CAPÍTULO IX**

 **EL MISTERIO DEL GATO**

Melisa caminaba fastidiada atrás del grupo, tenía hambre, y lo peor de todo, nadie prestaba atención a sus palabras. Aunque en realidad no servían de mucho, había perdido todo rastro de "él" y también del tal Ryukoushin. La tierra estaba cambiando y las corrientes energéticas se habían intensificado, cuando esto ocurría era más difícil percibir la presencia de ese hombre, ya que se perdía en el ambiente. Lo más probable es que ese extraño bosque estaba ya compenetrándose a este nuevo universo.

Realmente tenía mucha hambre. ¡Qué rabia! Pero no podía hacer nada y con la cantadita que le había dado Sesshomaru, ni valor le quedaba para decirle algo. Aún recordaba sus palabras…

—"Quiero que entiendas muy bien una cosa. No creas que por que tienes una extraña facultad tienes la potestad de dar órdenes. No eres más que una vulgar humana y no necesito de tu ayuda, con mi capacidad es más que suficiente para encontrar a ese sujeto. Y si estás aquí, acompañándonos en este momento, es porque tú quisiste hacerlo; nadie te invitó, nadie te obligó. Y si esto no te gusta puedes marcharte en el momento que quieras. Al fin y al cabo, tú presencia aquí no es requerida, y tu ayuda, ¡más que innecesaria!"

—¡Pero qué sujeto más odioso! ¡Nadie estaba dando órdenes, sólo eran sugerencias! ¡Ni que todo el mundo fuera tan tirano como él! —pero en realidad él tenía razón, nadie la había obligado a seguirlo, así que no le quedaba otra opción más que aguantar su odioso carácter—. Bueno… siempre hay un precio que pagar, ¡nada es gratis!

Sin embargo, ya no daba más, prácticamente se estaba comiendo a sí misma, su estómago no dejaba de rugir. Así que intentó algo, se predispuso a mostrar su lado más amable. Se colocó al lado de él y mostrándole una gran sonrisa le sugirió:

—Oye, Sesshomaru, ¿qué te parece si nos detenemos a comer algo? Creo que todos estamos un poco hambrientos, ¿no crees?

Sesshomaru sólo le dio una mirada fugaz de reojo sin dejar de caminar, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de contestar algo. Ella se detuvo y luego…

—¡Ah, pero que sujeto! —farfulló, mientras pataleaba como si estuviera bailando— ¡Ni siquiera es capaz de decir algo! ¡Es un maleducado! ¡Y así se cree la última coca cola del desierto!

—¿Qué estás haciendo, mujer? ¿Matando cucarachas? —se burló Jaken, mientras se adelantaba para seguir a su amo. El instinto rabioso de su hambruna la obligó a quitarle el báculo para dárselo en la cabeza.

—¡Esa es por golpearme antes! —y siguió adelante.

—¡Pero qué mujer! —Jaken se cruzó de brazos mientras le latía el chichón en la cabeza— ¡Por qué diablos todos se sienten con el derecho de desquitarse con el pobre Jaken! ¡Todo porque soy pequeño!

Sin decir nada, como siempre, Sesshomaru lentamente los conducía a un río. Cuando llegó a él se dirigió a Melisa con su típica actitud fría:

—Si quieres alimentos tendrás que conseguirlos por ti misma, y trata de hacerme el favor de estorbar lo menos que puedas —Sesshomaru se acomodó a la sombra de un árbol y cerró los ojos. Melisa lo quedó mirando, quieta, con los ojos abiertos de par en par sin saber qué hacer.

—¡Despierta mujer! ¿¡Qué no te das cuenta que hay una suculenta comida esperándonos en el río!? —Jaken salió corriendo para lanzarse al agua, tenía tanta hambre como ella.

La actividad le pareció divertida, y más que cazar se dedicó a jugar y a molestar a Jaken. Era bastante difícil tomar esos escurridizos peces, no obstante, lograron obtener la ansiada comida, sin antes quedar empapados por completo.

Sesshomaru, por su parte, estaba ataviado de hastío, no lograba encontrar el rastro de ese sujeto, y los pocos resultados estaban terminando por cansarlo. ¡Nada salía bien! ¿Pero cómo era posible? Él, siendo el daiyökai más poderoso de estas tierras ¿Ser burlado por un sujeto inferior? Muy descendiente de Ryukotsusei podía ser, pero la falta de habilidad de ese sujeto se notaba a la legua. ¿Entonces como era posible que esto estuviese ocurriendo? ¡Primero la espada de su padre y el odioso de Inuyasha! ¡Y ahora este sujeto…!

Sin duda alguna, la vida en ocasiones tiene una forma muy graciosa de jugarte una pasada.

Observó a la muchacha que reía de forma alegre mientras impedía a cada instante que jaken saliera del agua, aunque esto al pequeño kappa no le causaba gracia en lo más mínimo. ¿Pero por qué había permitido que una molesta humana los acompañara? Una humana… seguro que en el viaje sería más que un estorbo. Pero ni él comprendía muy bien por qué había tolerado una cosa como esa. Sin embargo, cuando la miraba, una idea suspendida quedaba en el aire, no era fácil de vislumbrar, pero algo en ella lo dejaba en un sigiloso suspenso, como a la espera de un… "no sé qué". ¿Una corazonada? ¡Qué importaba! Su problema era otro.

—¡Maldito Ryukoushin! —pensó para sí. Pero si el intento había fallado por segunda vez, ¿sería que realmente no era tan fuerte como suponía?, ¿sería que todo esto se debía a su propia falta de habilidad y fortaleza? Sesshomaru volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras frunció el ceño con molestia. ¡Una cosa como esa no era fácil de digerir!

Jaken y la muchacha comían con alegría sus pescados mientras se secaban al sol cerca de un pequeño fuego, conversaban y se molestaban el uno al otro de vez en cuando, luego volvían a reír y así como un círculo vicioso continuaban. Sesshomaru aún estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos:

—Este olor… Se hace más fuerte —eso era lo que impedía detectar el rastro de Ryukoushin. Algo en el ambiente estaba cambiando lentamente, a cada momento y nublaba su nariz. Ese olor era extraño, se desprendía de las plantas, de los árboles, de la tierra… y estaba por todas partes, por cada rincón, cómo si naciera de las mismas entrañas de la naturaleza. Y de repente, Jaken preguntó con sarcasmo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos:

—¿Y has detectado algo en tus raras corrientes? ¿Algo que se llame así como… ¡Ryukoushin!?

Melisa guardó silencio por un momento y Sesshomaru la miró esperando, luego dudosa respondió:

—…No. Hay que esperar un poco —Sesshomaru se dignaba a preguntar algo, cuando comenzó a sentir una extraña presencia en el ambiente. No era un demonio, tampoco ninguna clase de yökai, ¿o tal vez si? No… era más bien, ¿animal? Estaba muy cerca, pero no podía saber exactamente donde. Miró hacia todos lados, expectante. El olor vino más nítido a él.

—¿Qué es este olor? ¿Olor a gato? —se preguntó.

Melisa estaba comiendo tranquila su pescado cuando escuchó la voz profunda y metálica de Azabache.

—Melisa, tu madre…

Sesshomaru lo único que escuchó fue a Melisa diluida en el ambiente, como un eco que preguntó antes de desvanecerse:

—¿Mi madre? —y cuando volteó para verla no estaba, sólo la brocheta con el pescado que caía en ese mismo instante al suelo. Jaken alzó su rostro para decirle algo a la muchacha y se encontró con… nada.

—¿Qué? ¿¡Y esta mujer adonde se fue!? ¡Ni siquiera la vi! ¡Qué rápida! —Sesshomaru frunció las cejas e inclinó levemente el rostro hacia el costado, como un cachorro cuando escucha un sonido extraño. ¿Pero qué era lo que había sucedido?

Por su parte, Melisa, ya estaba en su casa, y Azabache maullaba en el suelo mirándola con esos enigmáticos ojos verdes.

—Sí, sí. Lo sé. Está esperando. ¡Ay pero estoy toda mojada! —reparó en su ropa— ¡Bueno no importa! —abrió la habitación y cruzó fugaz por el patio hasta llegar a la parte delantera de su casa. Azabache la seguía atrás. Cuando abrió la puerta su madre ya no estaba. Se dirigió directo al antejardín, abrió la reja que colindaba con la calle y gritó:

—¡Mamá! —su madre iba por la esquina casi a punto de cruzar la avenida. Se devolvió. Cuando se encontraron se dieron un cálido abrazo.

—Pensé que no estabas. Te demoraste mucho en abrir la puerta.

—Sí, es que estaba en la habitación de atrás.

—No me digas que estabas en tus meditaciones y esas cosas raras. ¿¡Ah, pero por qué estas tan mojada!?

—Eh… bueno… estaba regando el patio y me puse a jugar.

—¿A jugar? ¡Ay, tan especial que es mi hija!

Ya adentro Melisa se cambió rápido colocándose un vestido ligero, le sirvió a su madre un poco de jugo de durazno cocido que tenía guardado en la nevera y unas galletas a modo de refrigerio, y se sentaron a conversar en la sala de estar.

—¡Ay pero que rico te queda este jugo, parece néctar! —Melisa sonrió. A pesar de que su madre venía a su casa casi todas las semanas siempre le daba gusto volver a verla.

—¿Y mi papá?

—Está trabajando, pero dijo que la próxima semana vendría, ¡ya que tú nunca vas a visitarnos! —le reprochó su madre— Pero está bien, me imagino que es por el trabajo y la universidad —eso fue como un golpe.

—Sí… —sonrió nerviosa. Era cierto, aún no le había contado que congeló los estudios, y en cuanto al trabajo… desde que emprendió el nuevo "viaje dimensional" simplemente dejó de asistir, lo más probable es que aquel puesto de trabajo ya estaba más que perdido —¡Qué irresponsable soy! —se reprendió para sus adentros—. Bueno, que se le va a hacer. No se puede estar en todas. Algún día se lo diré.

—Pero hija, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo la estas pasando? Si necesitas algo sabes que puedes contar con nosotros. Al fin y al cabo, sabes que tu padre y yo nunca estuvimos de acuerdo que salieras de casa sin antes terminar tus estudios. Puedes volver el día que quieras, para ti sería mucho más fácil y cómodo —Melisa escuchaba a su madre mientras sonreía, aún insistía en lo mismo, a pesar de que habían hablado del tema varias veces.

—Tan sobreprotectora que es —pensó—. ¿Y mi hermano como está?

—¡Ese niño, tan ligero como siempre! ¡Ya le queda su último año en el colegio y no sabe qué hacer! Primero dice que seguirá estudiando, luego que no, que trabajará. ¡Ay, la verdad es que no se qué quiere! Pero fuera de eso, está bien. Aunque la novia que tiene no me gusta mucho. Se la pasa aplanando calle todo el día¹ ¡hasta la madrugada! y ninguno de sus padres se preocupa por ella. Bueno, pobrecita, me da un poco de pena, tan falta de cariño que esta esa niña. El problema es que esta tan enredada con tu hermano y eso es un poco peligroso, no va a salir ahí con un domingo siete². ¡Tu sabes! ¡Estos adolescentes! ¡Ay, y este gato! —se dirigió a Azabache— ¡Cada día más hermoso! ¡Qué pelaje tan lindo tienes, Azabache! —el gato ronroneaba acostado en las faldas de la señora.

—Gato mañoso —pensó Melisa. Sólo le dio el aviso porque era precisamente su madre, si hubiese sido otra persona, incluyendo a su padre jamás se habría tomado la molestia de avisarle. Pero en fin, eran los caprichos de Azabache, su ángel guardián, si no fuera por él nada de esto sería posible, su vida sería muy diferente.

Recordó el momento cuando por primera vez se le apareció, aquel ser gigante de cuerpo oscuro, el susto que le dio cuando lo vio haciéndola regresar de inmediato a su cuerpo físico, el maullido lastimero desde su balcón, el brillo enigmático de sus ojos.

En aquel entonces, cuando abrió el ventanal de su habitación, el gato confianzudamente se adentró al cuarto, maullando. Ella no sabía qué hacer, con tremenda aparición le tenía miedo. El gato se intentó acercar pero ella dio un paso atrás. Él no dejaba de maullar, de quejarse. Y Melisa nerviosa se decía a sí misma.

—Tranquila Melisa, sólo es un gato. ¡Es un gato! ¡Un animal común y corriente! No hay nada que temer.

Y el gato se le enredaba en las piernas refregándose, acariciándola. Luego de un momento, ya cuando se le quitó un poquito el miedo y convencida de que era sólo un animal como cualquier otro, se agachó y lo intentó tocar, el gato no tenía problema en aquello; ponía su cabecita en la mano de Melisa y se inclinaba placentero cuando ella se la rascaba por el costado, detrás de la oreja. La verdad es que el gato era un amor, a pesar de estar todo feo y maltratado.

—Eres sólo un gato, ¿verdad? ¿Y por qué estas en este estado? Estas herido —Melisa lo tomó en sus manos para salir de la habitación, el gato no dejaba de producir ruido.

—¡Shh! Cállate, despertaras a todo el mundo.

—¿Melisa? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué metes tanto ruido? Despertarás a tu padre.

Cuando la madre salió de la habitación y vio al animal exclamo impresionada:

—¡Pero ese gato! ¿¡Qué haces con un gato!? ¡A tú padre no le gustará nada!

—¡Shh…! ¡Mamá no metas tanta bulla! —la reprendió en susurros— Se metió a mi habitación y no supe cómo sacarlo. Está herido y creo que tiene hambre.

—¡Ay pero que cosa más linda! ¡Pobrecito! Pues fríele un bistec, en la heladera hay. Y toma el botiquín y llévalo a tu cuarto para que no meta tanta bulla. Mañana le diremos a tu papá.

Una nueva mascota había llegado a la casa y a su padre la idea no le agraciaba en lo más mínimo. Además era negro, no podía ser uno rayado, uno gris, uno multicolor. ¡Tenía que ser precisamente un gato negro!

—No me gusta, el gato se va hoy mismo. Es de mala suerte tener un gato negro en la casa. Lo más probable es que muchas desgracias nos acontezcan de ahora en adelante —hablaba el padre receloso.

—¡Ay Papá! ¡No tienes fundamento! ¡Son puras supersticiones! ¡Ya te pareces a la abuela!

Fue la madre la que se encargó de convencer a su marido, sin embargo, no había duda alguna que hasta la propia Melisa le tenía un poco de miedo, a pesar de que ella misma había hablado a favor del animal.

Y una noche, cuando se encontraba acostada en su lecho, concentraba en el sonido sigiloso detrás de la cabeza, en ese grillito particular de la noche que le permitía alcanzar sus salidas nocturnas, sintió los pasos livianos del gato sobre la cama. Lentamente el gato caminó hacia su lado y se acurrucó para acostarse. De repente, Melisa percibió como el gato crecía a su costado, de una manera tan descomunal que no caía en la cama.

—¡Ahhhh...! —gritó aterrorizada mientras saltaba de su lecho y se escondía en un rincón de la habitación. El gato levantó la cabeza sin entender el escándalo de lo ocurrido, y luego se volvió acurrucar como si nada. Esa noche no pudo dormir.

Al día siguiente Melisa fue a visitar de la señora Victoria³, la que vivía a la vuelta de su casa y tenía la capacidad de desdoblarse igual que ella. Le contó el caso, la experiencia con el extraño animal y la señora se largo a reír a carcajadas.

—Lo que pasa Melisa, es que eres demasiado miedosa. ¡Así no llegarás a ninguna parte! Y lo que tú viste aquellas noches, no fue nada más que el elemental de este gato.

—¿Elemental?

—Sí. Veras… ¿Cómo te lo explico? Todo el mundo habla del alma, ¿verdad? Eso es algo que está muy arraigado en la gente, en su religión y en su cultura. Todos creen que el ser humano a parte de un cuerpo físico tenemos algo así como un principio espiritual. Algunos le llaman alma, otros conciencia, chispa divina, espíritu, esencia. ¡Qué sé yo!, ¿cierto? Y tú al igual que yo, sabemos que los seres humanos no sólo somos un atado de huesos y carne, eso lo sabemos por las experiencias que hemos tenido, ¿verdad?

—Sí —Melisa afirmaba moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo.

—Sin embargo, esta particularidad la gente sólo la atribuye al ser humano. Bueno, en contraposición de lo que muchos creen, los animales y las plantas "también" tienen un principio anímico, y a eso se le llama elemental. Quizás en el aspecto físico podamos ver una sábila, una matita de ruda, una gaviota, un perro, una paloma pero en el aspecto interno ellos se manifiestan como curiosos seres con apariencias diversas, muchos parecen pequeños niñitos muy juguetones. De ahí han nacido tantos mitos como el de los gnomos y las hadas.

—Ahora entiendo… Pero esto que vi no era nada parecido a una linda hada ni a ningún niñito juguetón. Era un ser descomunal con cara de gato. Me dio mucho miedo.

La señora volvió a reír.

—¡Claro! La verdad es que nunca he tenido gatos en mi casa, pero de por sí se sabe que son criaturas bastante mágicas, sin embargo, he escuchado muchas historias de los elementales del gato, principalmente de los que tienen la particularidad del pelaje negro. Dentro del conocimiento hermético se cuenta que es un elemental muy poderoso que tiene la capacidad de sacar a la persona en cuerpo astral, y no sólo eso, también tiene la potestad de introducir el cuerpo físico de las personas a otras dimensiones.

—¿¡En serio!? —Melisa abrió los ojos de asombro. Esta nueva información era demasiado prodigiosa. Sin embargo, si era Victoria la que lo decía, pues no había nada que objetar, confiaba ciegamente en ella y en su conocimiento.

—Creo que la venida de este gato te llegó como anillo al dedo. ¿Acaso no es eso lo que estas tratando de alcanzar? —Melisa movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo.

—Pero… —dudó— ¿Entonces no es nada malo? ¿No es ninguna clase de demonio ni monstruo maligno lo que se me apareció?

—No niña tonta. ¡Te lo acabo de explicar!

—Pero mi papá dice que es malo tener gatos negros, dicen que son de mala suerte y que son malignos porque se relacionan con la hechicería oscura y esas cosas —la señora suspiró.

—Melisa, hay dos cosas que debes tener bien claras. La primera: jamás debes dejar que persona alguna te llene de miedos, principalmente personas que no saben y que no les consta nada. Te mostraré un ejemplo muy sencillo. Generalmente la gente dice que los desdoblamientos son malos, ¿verdad?, porque dicen que si los haces un espíritu maligno puede ocupar tu cuerpo y bla bla bla. Y nosotras dos, ¿qué hemos vivido en la práctica?, ¡qué eso no es verdad! Hemos descubierto que todas las personas, sin excepción alguna, se desdoblan cuando duermen, porque es un proceso natural, la gran diferencia es que algunas somos consientes del hecho y la gran mayoría no. ¿¡Acaso puede ser maligno algo que es natural!? Y en segundo lugar: la gran maldad reside en las personas, no en la naturaleza. Un elemental es un ser inocente, sin embargo, hay personas malvadas que obtienen un poco de conocimiento y lo ocupan de mala forma, haciendo daño a otros y lamentablemente manipulan a estas pobres criaturas para hacer de las suyas, y como ellos son inocentes sólo obedecen.

—¿Personas malvadas con conocimiento?

—Me refiero a lo que se conoce como brujas, hechiceros, nigromantes. ¡Qué sé yo! Gentes que practican magia negra.

—¡Vaya! ¿Y qué hay entonces de estas cosas que habla la gente, de espíritus malignos, demonios y entidades extrañas que penan en las casas? ¿Existe de verdad?

—Mm… Bueno… eso si existe realmente, pero ese tipo de cosas se forma por la maldad de la misma humanidad. Por ejemplo, en los lugares donde ocurren homicidios, guerras, muertes, donde hay odio, desamor, violencia, se llena de una energía maligna creando una serie de aberraciones monstruosas. Eso no se puede negar. Sin embargo, te puedo asegurar que tu gato no es nada de eso, ¡sólo es un gato! ¡Deja de escuchar lo que dicen los demás y sácate esos conceptos tontos que tienes en la cabeza! Y si aún estas dudosa, ¿por qué no hablas tu misma con el espíritu de este gato y le preguntas? ¡Haz la prueba! Yo creo que él no tendrá problema alguno, al fin y al cabo, él mismo te escogió.

Ya en su casa Melisa miraba al gato irresoluta. Sin embargo, después se convenció a sí misma, ya que Victoria tenía razón, la mejor forma de saber la realidad de las cosas es investigándola por ti misma. Ahora tenía que armarse de valor.

—Bien Melisa, debes vencer el miedo, con miedo no llegarás a ninguna parte —ella mejor que nadie sabía esto, ya que si se dejaba dominar por él, obtendría el mismo resultado de las veces anteriores; el terror la haría regresar automáticamente al cuerpo físico y no lograría nada.

Acostó a Azabache al lado de ella y se dejó llevar por su ronroneo. Ya en el mundo de los sueños el gato se le presentó enorme e imponente, media literalmente, arriba de dos metros.

—¿A…za…ba…che…? —preguntó dudosa.

El enorme ser se inclinó hacia ella para quedar cara contra cara.

—Dime —le contestó con su particular voz.

A pesar de que no estaba en su cuerpo físico, Melisa hizo la simulación de tragar saliva.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _¹ Aplanar calle: Callejear, estar en la calle todo el día._

 _² Domingo siete: Embarazo._

 _³ Victoria: Este personaje es nombrado por primera vez en el capítulo 6: Remembranzas. (Sólo es un recordatorio por las dudas XP)._


	13. C10: AZABACHE Y EL HOMBRE DEL JOCKEY

**CAPÍTULO X**

 **AZABACHE Y EL HOMBRE DEL JOCKEY**

Azabache la guiaba a través de las calles nocturnas de la ciudad en el mundo astral, la gente iba y venía por doquier, aunque nadie los podía ver. ¡Pero qué vida! Nunca antes había estado por estos lugares a esta hora, realmente le sorprendía la cantidad de gente bohemia que paseaba de bar en bar, de karaoke a karaoke. Muchachos vestidos de negro, con chaquetas de cuero, conversaban a las afueras de sus pubs con la música retumbante al estilo de los años ochenta. Melisa en ocasiones se ponía frente a ellos y le hacía morisquetas en sus caras, y ellos ignorantes, continuaban enérgicos con sus conversaciones.

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué movimiento! ¡Parece que fuera pleno día! ¡Nunca me había imaginado que tanta gente recorriera este lugar a esta hora!

—Tú quisiste venir aquí —le reprochó el gato. Al parecer no le gustaba mucho.

—¡Bien! ¿Me llevas a otra parte?

—¿Adonde quieres ir?

—Mm… La verdad no se… ya hemos visitado muchos lugares. Sin embargo… hay algo que tengo grabado. La señora Victoria me dijo que los espíritus de los gatos como tú tienen la habilidad de transportar el cuerpo físico… No es que esté desconforme, igual me siento de maravilla ya que me has llevado a muchos lados. Yo antes lo único que había hecho era recorrer el barrio, además…

—¿Quieres intentarlo?

—¿Eh…? —Melisa dudó ante la afirmativa de aquel ser. ¿Realmente podía hacerlo? Azabache, con una especie de leve sonrisa en su rostro, que más que todo se expresaba en sus ojos (al parecer disfrutaba haciendo aquello), posó firme las manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha como clavándola hacia tierra, y de repente… ella sintió como una especie de consistencia pesada la poseyó, a parte de un sonido fugaz y grave que le produjo una molesta sensación de densidad. Entonces se descolocó. Azabache ya no estaba frente a ella.

—¿Qué pasó? —se preguntó algo turbada. El muchacho del que se había burlado antes, estaba solo a las afueras del pub jugando con su celular. Cuando levantó su rostro se dio cuenta de la chica que estaba a su lado, descalza y vestida con pijama. La miró de pies a cabeza, y arqueando de forma muy notoria una ceja, pronunció sarcástico:

—¡Lindo atuendo!

Ella se asombró.

—¿¡Puedes verme!? ¿¡Realmente puedes verme!? —

Él con la ceja aún arqueada y en un tono que denotaba extrañeza, le contestó:

—¡Por supuesto! ¿¡Qué crees!? ¡Ni que fueras un fantasma! Y con esa ropa… ¡En cualquier parte! —luego pensó para sí— ¿Y esta que se fumó? ¡Seguro que algo fuerte! —Melisa suspiró ante la respuesta del muchacho, era cierto, estaba con pijama.

—¡Está bien! ¡Con esto me basta! ¡Entendí! ¡Azabache, sácame de aquí! —y sintió como el gato con sus enormes manos la tomó de los hombros y la alzó hacia atrás haciéndola sutil.

Cuando el chico vio esto quedó atónito, con la boca y los ojos abiertos hasta no poder más. Le costó reaccionar. ¡La chica había desaparecido frente a sus ojos! Y luego dando un gran gritó de espanto, se dio la vuelta para escapar hacia el interior del recinto, lo que provocó que tropezara con los escalones y se fuera de bruces contra el suelo del pub, sin detener su carrera, comenzó a gatear en el suelo para escapar de "lo extraño" fuese como fuese. Uno de sus amigos se apresuró para ir hacia él.

—¡Oye pero qué te pasa!

—¡La chica, la chica del pijama! ¡Desapareció! ¡Desapareció frente a mis ojos! —le decía entrecortado con un notorio ataque de pánico mientras apuntaba hacia la salida.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Oye loco, ya basta! ¡Ahora qué te fumaste! ¡No podemos dejarte ni un minuto solo! —sus otros amigos y el resto de la gente reía a su alrededor.

Melisa se sentía afortunada, Azabache era fantástico, gracias a él podía recorrer grandes distancias en menos de un segundo y visitar todos los lugares del mundo que quisiese. París, Londres, Brasil, La selva Amazonas, Machupichu, las pirámides Aztecas, las tierras salvajes del África, Egipto, la Isla de Pascua. ¡Realmente era increíble! Se preguntó si los indígenas andino-americanos usaban algún gato, o tal vez algún otro espíritu de la naturaleza para realizar sus viajes, y atender los caprichos de su afamada princesa del Imperio del Sol.

Por su parte, Azabache, estaba feliz, Melisa no se molestaba en atender su antojos, si quería carne o pescado ella se lo preparaba, si quería jugar con algún adornito de algún mueble alto, o que a veces el padre escondía recelosamente, Melisa se lo facilitaba, si quería un masaje y caricias interminables ahí la muchacha estaba. Los caprichos de Azabache eran bastante simples y cotidianos, como cualquier gato normal y doméstico.

—Azabache… ¿Por qué viniste a mí? La Señora Victoria dijo que me habías escogido… —hablaba con él en el mundo astral, esta era la forma de comunicarse con él, ya que en el plano físico sólo era un gato.

—No sé —le respondió él—. Me llamó la atención la energía que corre por tu cuerpo. Además unos perros me habían atacado.

—¿Energía?

—Si. Es un muy bonita, dorada y brillante. Por eso quise estar a tu lado, ¡me gusta esa energía!, me siento bien —le causó diversión la forma de expresarse, tan simple e inocente, algo que distaba bastante para un espíritu con cuerpo de hombre gigante y cara de gato. ¡Pero qué respuesta más curiosa! ¿A qué se refería Azabache? ¿Energía? ¿Qué energía? ¿Y corría por su cuerpo? La muchacha al no entender, en aquel entonces, lo pasó por alto.

La vida de Melisa se desarrollaba como cualquier otra, como la de cualquier adolescente de su edad. ¡Claro!, con algunas pequeñas "grandes" diferencias, que para el común de la gente podrían resultar asombrosas, anormales y hasta quizás espeluznante, y más que todo, inimaginables, incluso para sus padres.

Todo marchaba a la perfección, su vida era más de lo que ella podía desear.

No todos los días llega a ti una mascota del calibre de Azabache, y sobre todo, que se te abran las puertas como si nada para descubrir su misterio.

Pero de pronto, de la nada, algo llegaba a la mente de Melisa y la inquietaba. Una voz, a cada momento, a cada instante. Era claro que esa voz provenía de su subconsciente. Era una voz suave, joven y varonil, la voz de un hombre que de repente pronunciaba su nombre dentro de su cabeza. Pero para ser sinceros eso era algo que no tenía nada de anormal. De repente, cuando uno queda en silencio los recuerdos de la mente comienzan a hacer efervescencia dentro de uno, y de pronto, eres capaz de escuchar las voces de tus familiares o de gente conocida con la que hemos compartido. Y pronuncian tu nombre, o en ocasiones frases, palabras, que en resumen, son recuerdos que quedan grabados en partes ocultas de tu mente. ¿Pero a quién pertenecía? Melisa comenzó a jugar con la evocación de aquella voz.

—¿De mi padre? No. ¿De mi hermano? Tampoco. ¿De Franco? ¡Menos! ¡Este tiene voz de vieja chismosa! ¿De algunos de mis compañeros? No… ¿De algunos de mis primos? ¡Ay, tengo tantos!

Pero tampoco a ninguno pertenecía. Después de jugar un rato, se estiraba en la cama y luego continuaba con las tareas del colegio. Y de pronto la voz vino a ella nuevamente, pero acompañada con una imagen, la imagen del rostro de ese hombre cubierta con el Jockey azul. Melisa se paró al instante y pronunció:

—¿Él? —era cierto, hace tiempo había dejado de pensar en él. Pero resultaba cómico, ya que era un hombre desconocido, ajeno a su vida, jamás intercambió palabra alguna con él, y es más, ni siquiera conoció su rostro. Era imposible, ¡ahora resultaba que le estaba poniendo voz! ¡Cielos! ¡Mejor era no pensar en aquello! ¿¡Tan obsesiva se había vuelto que ahora le ponía voz a alguien que jamás conoció!? ¡Era una cosa de enfermos! Sin duda, el subconsciente le estaba jugando una muy mala pasada.

Y un día, de la nada, los sueños y las imágenes volvieron a ella, aquellos aparentes recuerdos de una vida desconocida. Se veía a sí misma, observando una extraña niebla a la lejanía, anhelando volver hacia el lugar que estaba oculto bajo esa espesura.

—Debo volver a casa —decía, y antes que diera un paso, la mano de alguien tomaba la suya y la detenía.

—No te irás, ¿verdad? —y cuando volteaba para mirar, la persona que le hablaba estaba cubierta por una extraña nebulosa oscura—. No te irás —volvía a repetir, pero reconocía su voz, era el mismo timbre. La tiraba de la mano hacia él y la cubría con su abrazo. Ella sólo se dejaba llevar por su calor, hundía su rostro en su cuello y se embriagaba con su aroma.

Esa visión la comenzó a tener una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

—No sé, mi niña —le comentaba Victoria—. Hay cosas que no te puedo responder. No se me ocurre que pueda ser aquello, quizás una vida pasada. Pero lo que te puedo decir, es que aquello está grabado en tu subconsciente. No te queda opción más que estudiarlo, descubrirlo por ti misma.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa conmigo? ¿Quién es él? —se decía a sí misma.

Después de salir del colegio un día viernes, se fue a pasear por el centro de la ciudad con sus dos amigos, ¡directo a la máquina de videojuegos! y luego, a la heladería. Kathy y Franco tenían el medio espectaculo en la calle, ya que ésta le había dado con el helado en la cara al muchacho, y éste en venganza hizo lo mismo. Melisa no dejaba de reír. Y de pronto, como un rayo fugaz vino a ella, la misma sensación de aquella vez cuando salió del colegio: alguien la observaba. Miró hacia todos lados. ¡Había demasiada gente por todas partes! Luego se cruzó con la mirada de un hombre viejo, cincuentón; el tipo la observaba libidinosamente y cuando Melisa lo miró, el sujeto le levantó las cejas de forma coqueta. Ella dio vuelta la mirada, decepcionada, con expresión de asco.

—¡Viejo verde! —murmuró. Después de salir del baño del Wacdnald¹ (Ya que este era gratis, a pesar de que no habían comprado los helados allí. ¡Es que los alimentos de este lugar son de tan poco confiar!), caminaron hacia la biblioteca municipal para ver los avisos de los últimos eventos de anime próximos a realizarse, Kathy y Franco estaban como locos. Ella caminaba tranquilamente por la calle mientras los otros dos se seguían molestando, al fin y al cabo, se gustaban. Por su parte, Melisa, sentía que tocaba el violín de lo lindo². De repente, comenzó a sentir que alguien los seguía.

—¡No! ¿¡Qué me pasa!? ¡Ahora me estoy volviendo paranoica! —pensó para sí. No obstante, la sensación que percibía era demasiado fuerte, de alguna manera tenía razón para inquietarse. Cuando llegaron se sentó en una banca mientras los otros dos se dedicaban a ver la cartelera de la biblioteca, donde generalmente se realizaban eventos de este tipo.

—Oye Kathy. ¡Mira! Mañana estrenaran la última temporada de Inutaisha³. ¡La estrenarán completa!

—¡NOO…! ¡NO TE CREO!

—¡Sí! ¡Mira aquí!

—¡WOOO…! ¡DE LUJO! ¡No sabes cuánto he esperado para verla!

—Si, yo también.

—¡No entiendo por qué dejaron de transmitirla por el canal! ¡Mínimo debieron haberla transmitido hasta el final, con doblaje y todo! ¡Si ya faltaba tan poco!, ¿no crees?

—Pienso lo mismo que tú —Franco afirmaba moviendo la cabeza con los brazos cruzados.

—Tengo hambre —pensaba Melisa por su lado—. Creo que eso me pasa. Con un simple helado no me basta —cerró sus ojos por un momento. En ese segundo, una visión vino a ella. En la oscuridad, vio un extraño brillo dorado que fluía como un río. Abrió los ojos por un momento —¡Qué cosa más extraña! —pensó. Pero la sensación que sintió fue tan curiosa y amena que volvió a cerrar los ojos para seguir jugando con aquella extraña visión —¡Curioso! —pensó para sus adentros al descubrirla.

Y de repente, pudo ver como algunos brillos dorados se separaron de aquella corriente, escapando hacia algún lugar de la ciudad. Abrió los ojos, miró hacia el frente, y como si un impulso mecánico la dominara, caminó, se dejó llevar por sus pasos, por su intuición, y principalmente, por las direcciones de aquellos torrentes. Cerraba sus ojos de vez en cuando para percibir mejor. Había mucha gente, pero de alguna manera esto la divertía y la hacía sonreír ¡No se dio cuenta en qué momento dejó atrás a sus amigos! Se sentía como una clase de sabueso olfateando el rastro de alguna cosa.

Y siguió jugando con aquello, dejándose llevar por sus sentidos internos. Se abrió camino a través de la gente, y de repente, una avenida. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, pudo ver en la oscuridad como aquellas corrientes convergían en un punto específico. Alzó la mirada, y al frente, cruzando la avenida, un hombre introducía una moneda en la máquina de gaseosas. Una sonrisa desmedida cubrió el rostro de Melisa. Y mientras "él" realizaba tranquilamente la operación, ella se deleitaba observándolo. ¡Era él!, la misma contextura, el mismo porte, y la misma forma sencilla de vestir. Esta vez un Jockey negro cubría su rostro.

Cuando logró obtener lo que deseaba se dio la vuelta para cruzar la calle, pero se encontró con Melisa observándolo sin disimulo, por lo que se detuvo al instante. A pesar de que aquella condenada gorra cubría la mitad de su cara, por las expresiones de su cuerpo ella pudo descubrir su sorpresa.

Él corazón de Melisa latía con fuerza. Quedaron así por unos minutos mirándose el uno al otro, y luego ella dio un paso y ese fue decisivo. Como si le hubiesen dado una señal de… "en sus marcas, listo y fuera", él volteó nervioso hacia su derecha, y emprendió una caminata apresurada. Rápidamente Melisa cruzó la calle con luz roja y… ¡bocinazos por todas partes! Él giró preocupado, pero al ver que a la muchacha no le había ocurrido nada e iba directo a él, siguió caminando a toda prisa.

Lo mismo de siempre, gente por todas partes. ¡Qué molesto! Pero esta vez lo tenía en la mira, iba a atrás de él sólo a un par de metros de distancia.

—¡Oye! —gritó la muchacha— ¡Detente! ¡El del gorro negro! —y de pronto el chico dobló hacia su derecha. Melisa al perderlo de vista corrió con todas sus fuerzas, y al doblar se encontró con una calle cerrada, bastante corta. Y lo peor de todo, no había nadie. Le dio rabia, pero más que eso, fue una sensación de desilusión.

—Sólo quería hablar con él… —pronunció cabizbaja— ¿Pero… por qué huyó de esa forma? Fue demasiado notorio, estaba escapando —pensó para sí. Luego, se devolvió con dirección a la biblioteca, en el camino se encontró con sus amigos.

—¡Oye, ¿A dónde te fuiste?! ¡Estábamos buscándote como locos! —la regañó su amiga Kathy. Melisa estaba demasiado callada y desanimada, y Franco se dio cuenta, al fin y al cabo, se conocían desde pequeños y le era fácil deslindar los significados de sus expresiones.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó directo y serio. Melisa lo miró por un momento sin decir nada, y Kathy comenzó a observarlos a ambos medio celosa.

—Lo vi —anunció Melisa—. Vi al hombre que se paraba al lado del carro de confites en el colegio, y lo seguí —Kathy al comprender a quién se refería alzo un grito emotivo, y preguntó emocionada:

—¿¡AL PAPITO DE LA OTRA VEZ!? ¡AHHHH…! ¿¡Y le viste la cara!? ¿¡Cómo es!? ¿¡Hablaste con él!? —Franco le lanzó una mirada celosa de reojo mientras pronunciaba un sonido rabioso al estilo Marge.

—No. Escapo. Intenté acercarme a él para hablarle y cuando lo notó… huyó. Fue bastante raro.

—¿Qué? Melisa. ¿Ese sujeto nos estaba siguiendo?

—No sé… creo que sí.

—¡Ahh…..! —volvió a gritar la amiga— Está enamorado de ti, está enamorado de ti! —Franco le volvió a echar otra mirada de reojo medio fastidiado. Y luego le lanzó una advertencia a Melisa:

—Melisa, ten cuidado. Ese sujeto está vigilándote y creo que no es nada bueno. Si no tuviera malas intenciones no tendría problema alguno en mostrarse. Si realmente estuviera interesado "sanamente" en ti, ya se habría acercado hace rato para hablar contigo, por muy tímido que fuese.

La advertencia de Franco fue bastante lógica, sin embargo, ella no podía pensar en él como alguien peligroso, era otra la sensación que le producía cuando lo recordaba.

—Me está vigilando… ¿Sabrá donde vivo? —y de repente le daba por salir a la puerta de su casa y esperar en el umbral observando la calle— ¿Estará en algún lugar cercano mirando? ¿Será realmente alguien malintencionado?

Bocinados, silbaderas, piropos, luego… obscenidades, viejos verdes, curiosas lisonjas concupiscentes. Fastidiada volvía a entrar a su casa con la cara larga. ¡Por Dios! ¡Cuántas obscenidades! ¡Qué forma tienen los hombres de galantear, que son capaces de hacer sentir a una mujer más que halagada, humillada!

—Tú tienes la culpa —le decía su padre mientras hacía zapping con el dedo—. ¿¡Para qué te paras en la puerta!? ¡Sabes cómo son los hombres en la calle!

—¡Aun así! —reclamaba Melisa— ¡Esas no son escusas para que te falten el respeto gratuitamente! ¡Los hombres no deberían hacer eso!

Esa noche le pidió algo distinto a Azabache.

—¿A dónde quieres ir, Melisa?

—Quiero… quiero que me lleves con mi cuerpo físico y todo. Quiero… —no sabía exactamente qué era lo que estaba pidiendo y el objetivo que intentaba alcanzar con esto. Pero sólo se lo pidió a Azabache, sin meditar mucho en lo que solicitaba— Quiero que me lleves donde "él".

—¿Él?

—Si… —dudó. No tenía ninguna referencia.

—No sabes su nombre, ¿verdad? —la muchacha movió su cabeza de un lugar a otro— ¡No importa! —dijo el gato— Sólo necesito que te concentres en él y yo te llevaré —cuando Azabache iba a poner las manos sobre ella, titubeó.

—¿Qué pasa, Azabache?

—Ese hombre… Está muy lejos. ¡Lugares ocultos!

—¿Eh?

—¿Está en otro mundo? ¡No importa! Creo que si soy capaz de llegar. ¡Melisa, dame tus manos! —la muchacha se las alzó y al instante Azabache tiró de ella. Percibió como todo a su alrededor se deformó mientras fue succionaba por una especie de agujero negro junto a Azabache. Cuando todo acabó, que para ella fue tan sólo segundos, se sintió igual que siempre, descolocada, con el cuerpo pesado, más que las veces anteriores, y cuando abrió los ojos, ¡fue la sorpresa! Se vio en un mundo extraño.

—¿¡Dónde estoy!? —era un mundo sacado como el de las películas, notoriamente diferente.

Aquel fue su primer viaje.

¡Y ahora se encontraba en este extraño universo oriental, donde las criaturas míticas existían como si fuese la cosa más normal! Melisa tomó a Azabache en sus manos para dar vueltas con él. A Azabache aquello no le gustó en lo más mínimos, y ágil y escurridizo se zafó de sus brazos. Su Madre ya se había ido.

—¡Bien, Azabache! ¡Debo irme! Aunque estoy segura que aquel sujeto siguió su camino sin esperarme —la muchacha suspiró—. ¡Es un pesado! Bueno… antes que todo te prepararé un poco de comida orgánica ¡Ya te devoraste todo el pellet del dispensador en estos pocos días! ¡Si sigues así engordarás como vaca!

Por otro lado, en el mundo de la época feudal japonesa, Sesshomaru caminaba a paso lento por el bosque. La verdad es que no sabía qué dirección tomar. Pensó en la posibilidad de visitar las tierras donde Ryukotsusei había sido sellado y luego muerto bajo el filo de Colmillo de Acero. ¿Pero qué posibilidades había de que Ryukoushin estuviera por aquellos lugares? ¡Si el maldito se estaba ocultando era obvio que por allí no estaría!

—¡Demonios! ¡Este olor ya me tiene enfermo! —pensó para sí, refiriéndose a la fragancia que se desprendía de la tierra.

Jaken caminaba atrás en silencio, había notado que su amo lucía algo deprimido, y con todo lo que había acontecido era bastante lógico. Quizás la palabra "deprimido" no era muy propia para designar a un ser con el carácter de Sesshomaru, pero en realidad lo estaba, a su manera, pero lo estaba.

—¡Pobre de mi señor! —pensó para sí, Jaken— ¡Y a esta mujer se le ocurre largarse como si nada! ¡Primero fastidió un montón para acompañarnos! ¡Y ahora se larga sin avisar! ¡Bueno, mejor para nosotros! Realmente su presencia no sirve de mucho, más bien lo contrario —luego se atrevió a preguntar algo a su señor —Mi señor, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos actualmente?

—¡Pues que crees! —le respondió Sesshomaru con fastidio— ¡A buscar a ese sujeto!

—¿¡Qué!? ¡A que bien, mi señor! ¡Ya encontró su rastro! —Sesshomaru no dijo nada, ni siquiera le dio ganas de darle un golpe, ni tampoco regalarle alguna asesina mirada. Se quedó quieto, pensando, dudando. Y de pronto, vino a él una fragancia muy sutil, efímera, que se confundía con el denso olor del ambiente.

—¿Qué es ese olor?

—¿Qué? ¿Dijo algo mi señor?

— Es el olor de esa mujer. Con que está cerca —y se lanzó por los aires para viajar más rápido. Jaken se apresuró para agarrarse de la estola antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

Llegaron a una cabaña vieja que se encontraba al lado de una pequeña cascada.

—¿Y por qué nos detenemos aquí mi amo?

—Esa vivienda… —musitó Sesshomaru, dudoso.

—¿Hm? ¿Esa casucha? ¡Ah, pero si está bastante vieja! Probablemente este abandonada. ¡Es un desastre! ¿Pero que hay ahí? —Jaken reparó en la extraña puerta que adornaba la vivienda. Era bastante anormal para una casucha al estilo oriental, y es más, daba la impresión de que estuviera fuera de lugar, tenía mejor aspecto que toda la cabaña misma. Sesshomaru se acercó a la extraña puerta.

—Esa mujer… esta aquí.

—¿Qué? —Jaken observó por un agujero hacia el interior— No lo creo mi señor, está abandonada, no hay más que escombros dentro, está en muy mal estado, lo más probable es que si entramos una viga nos caiga en la cabeza —Sesshomaru frunció el ceño con una sensación de extrañeza. Y de pronto escuchó una voz que reía y la puerta se abrió de imprevisto. Riendo y distraída, (a causa de que Azabache había resbalado de uno de los muebles) Melisa abrió la puerta para salir del lugar y se encontró con la estampa de Sesshomaru obstruyendo el camino. La muchacha se asombró y se puso pálida, luego con rapidez le cerró la puerta en la cara.

—¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! —Jaken volvió a mirar por el agujero, incrédulo, y se encontró con la misma imagen desastrosa de la casa, y lo más divertido es que no había nadie adentro— ¿¡Qué está sucediendo aquí!?

Por su parte, Melisa, respiraba rápido, de espaldas contra la puerta, como si aquello pudiera servir para resguardarla. Luego pronunció:

—¿¡Pero que hace Sesshomaru en mi casa!? —el gato maulló y Melisa recordó. Era cierto, con ayuda de Azabache habían unido la puerta de esta habitación con la cabaña en ruinas del Japón feudal. Lo habían hecho para hacer lo viajes más prácticos. Ahora esta puerta era algo así como un portal que unía los dos mundos.

Lentamente, con recelo abrió la puerta, Sesshomaru seguía ahí de pie. Y ya armándose de valor la abrió de golpe, mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y realizando un gesto como el de los soldados cuando saludas a sus señores. Dijo algo así:

—¡Jai! —Sesshomaru entornó los ojos y la miró de pies a cabeza, luego dio una mirada al interior del lugar. Jaken no podía creerlo, miraba el sitio a través de la puerta y luego se dirigía corriendo hacia el agujero del costado para observar. ¡Eran imágenes totalmente distintas! ¿¡Cómo era posible!? La casa por dentro parecía considerablemente más grande de lo que se veía por fuera, tenía una estructura totalmente diferente, era más ancha y corta, como un rectángulo, y la cabaña sólo era un cuadrado minúsculo.

De repente, a uno de los muebles saltó Azabache, se sentó con esa particular postura que tienen los gatos cuando se posan sobre sus cuatro patas y se recogen como si fueran una esfera. Observaba acechante a Sesshomaru, su cola caía y se movía de un lugar a otro como el péndulo de un reloj. Sesshomaru con una mirada analítica y de sospecha miró al gato.

—Ese animal… —pensó para sí— ¿Es este animal el que sentí en aquel momento? —luego se dirigió a Melisa— Te fuiste —le comentó como para abrir una conversación.

—Eh… bueno, sí. Tenía que atender unos asuntos aquí en mi casa.

—¿Tú casa? —silencio. Luego…— Bastante particular tu forma de esfumarte del mapa —le expresó para que ella respondiera dando indicios o explicaciones de lo que había sucedido, pero Melisa sólo sonrió con nerviosismo. La verdad es que ella no sabía qué hacer con él parado a la puerta. La situación resultaba bastante rara. Luego se le ocurrió:

—¿Quieres pasar?

—¡Ya era hora, mujer grosera! —contestó Jaken mientras avanzaba— Además eso no se pregunta.

—¡Espera, Jaken! —le gritó la muchacha, pero fue demasiado tarde. El pequeño yökai había recibido una descarga eléctrica que lo mandó lejos—. Lo siento mucho, pero no es tan rápido, tienes que esperar a que yo pronuncie la invitación.

—¿Invitación? ¡Pues lo hubieras dicho antes! —le contestó medio tiritón. Melisa miró a Sesshomaru y le dijo:

—Sesshomaru… —Pero antes que pronunciara la frase, el maullido poco amigable del gato la interrumpió—. Lo siento mucho Azabache, pero yo los estoy invitando. "Sesshomaru, te invito a mi casa" —luego— ¡Apresúrate! —le dijo al ver que Sesshomaru no se movía— ¡Pasa, pasa! —él, por su parte, no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero lo hizo igual. Luego Melisa le dijo a Jaken—. Párate aquí, al frente de la entrada —cuando Jaken estuvo en posición, pronunció la consigna— "Jaken, te invito a mi casa".

Sesshomaru parecía una estatua, no se movía ni un centímetro, miraba todo a su alrededor sólo moviendo sus ojos, por otra parte, Azabache no le quitaba los ojos de encima, y producía un maullido receloso que asustaba a cualquiera.

—¡Este gato! —pensó Jaken— Da la impresión de que en cualquier momento se le lanzará encima a mi amo para atacarlo —Jaken observaba al animal con temor. Melisa también estaba pendiente de él, era claro que la presencia de estos dos no le agradaba en lo más mínimo a su gato.

—Eh… Sesshomaru, ¿por qué no te sientas aquí? —Melisa le ofreció el sofá que tenía casi a la entrada, al frente de la puerta, era el único lugar para sentarse, a parte de una especie de colchoneta que tenía más atrás y que en ocasiones ella la usaba para sus meditaciones. Él caminó y se sentó, era realmente extraño tanto para Melisa como para el mismo Sesshomaru. ¡Estaba en la casa de un humano! ¿¡Cómo diablos había ido a parar allí!?

A Jaken le dio por hacerle gestos con su báculo al gato para alejarlo, y eso fue determinante. Azabache se le tiró encima de forma violenta, y ambos rodaron por el suelo en una lucha atroz. Se escuchaba los gritos frenéticos de Jaken y el "¡ÑIAU!" feroz de Azabache. Melisa corrió hacia ellos y le quitó el gato de encima al pobre kappa ya todo herido y rasguñado.

—¡Azabache, ya tranquilo! —Melisa lo apapachaba en sus brazos para que se controlara. Luego lo dejó en el mismo lugar donde él se había posado antes— ¡Jaken! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? ¡No molestes a Azabache!

—¡Pero si él me atacó! —le respondió aún postrado en el suelo sin poder levantarse. Melisa lo tomó y lo sentó en el sofá al lado de su amo, posó sus manos sobre su rostro y comenzó a sanarlo. Jaken empezó a sentirse considerablemente bien. Luego la muchacha expresó:

—Vengo de inmediato, voy a traer un poco de galletas y jugo —abrió la puerta, y los dos yökais se encontraron con un paisaje distinto; varios árboles y plantas lo adornaban, pero era un recinto cerrado, y al frente… ¿La fachada de otra casa? Jaken se levantó, y se acercó hacia la puerta para ver mejor, pero el maullido aterrador de Azabache lo detuvo, y con actitud temerosa volvió a sentarse en el sofá. La muchacha llegó con una bandeja, una jarra y unos vasos. Lo puso en la mesita al frente de ellos. Comenzó a servir el líquido y se los ofreció. Jaken tomó con avidez y se engulló un par de galletas en un santiamén, por su parte, Sesshomaru ni siquiera tocó el vaso.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó inexpresivo sin mirarla.

—Eh… en mi casa… —Sesshomaru la miró como pidiendo más información—. Estás en mi mundo —le dijo ella—. Lo que pasa es que esta puerta une mi mundo con tu Japón Feudal. Tú sabes que yo no pertenezco a ese lugar, ya lo expliqué una vez.

—Sí, lo sé. ¿Pero no crees que esto sea un poco arriesgado para un universo atestado de humanos? Mi mundo está lleno de criaturas y demonios peligrosos. Yo soy uno de ellos. Un portal no es una buena idea.

—No hay de qué preocuparse —sonrió Melisa—. Nadie puede entrar a esta habitación sin una invitación, hay una barrera, y si una criatura muy fuerte es capaz de rechazarla e intenta entrar a la fuerza, el sello se rompe y con lo único que te encuentras es con la cabaña en ruinas. Ahora si entras a esta habitación e intentas salir hacia mi mundo, es decir, si intentas cruzar esta puerta, pasa lo mismo, sólo puedes mirar pero no salir.

—Pero tu mundo es bastante pequeño… —analizó Jaken observando desde el sofá hacia afuera. Melisa rió.

—¡Es que estas en mi casa! Y para ser más precisa, esto que ves aquí es el patio, lo que ves al frente es el resto de mi casa, o para ser más preciso, la zona principal de ella. Esta habitación antes era una bodega y yo la ambienté. Luego creamos el portal.

—¿Creamos? —interrogó curioso el inugami.

—Eh… Sí. Azabache y yo. Es que mi gato no es tan simplón como parece —Melisa no tenía ganas de dar más explicaciones.

—¡Jm! Te creo —Sesshomaru curvó una sonrisa astuta y no preguntó más, la verdad es que no entendía muy bien por qué rayos había terminado aquí y perdía su tiempo realizando conversaciones superfluas por asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia. Luego se levantó y le dijo a la muchacha—. Déjame salir —Melisa se levantó, cerró la puerta y luego la volvió abrir apareciendo nuevamente el bosque feudal. Jaken por su lado, se guardó el resto de galletas en su ropa. Sin embargo, en ese momento cuando abrió la puerta, Melisa percibió algo, la imagen de la energía fluyendo en la oscuridad volvió a ella de la misma forma usual: efímera, pero muy notoria a su percepción. Salió antes que Sesshomaru y pronunció:

—Lo puedo percibir. Es por allí —Melisa apuntó hacia su izquierda. Sesshomaru sabía a qué se refería y su rostro se volvió más frío de lo común, por no decir, aterrador.

—¡Vamos! —le ordenó.

—…Eh… —Melisa lo miró un poco nerviosa.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _¹Wacdnald: Lo mismo que el Macdonald´s, pero el que salía en la serie ¿Lo recuerdan? XD_

 _²Tocar el violín: Cuando hay una pareja y tú sobras._

 _³Inutaisha: Creo que sobra decir que es una referencia a la misma serie XD. Y lo que ocurrió aquí en Latinoamérica con el doblaje._


	14. C11: UN NUEVO ENFRENTAMIENTO

**Notas iniciales:**

 _Para empezar quisiera darle un agradecimiento a "The Mother Fucker" por darse el trabajo de buscar una imagen que sirviera de referencia para Ryukoushin. Debo confesar que me gustó bastante, sobre todo por la forma que salen sus cuernos sin verse tan artificial._

 _Aunque me gustaría comentarles que hace mucho tiempo atrás edité una foto recolectando imágenes por Internet, algunas de ellas son las que precisamente salen en la foto de portada. En la caja de comentarios les dejaré el link, por si es que se animan a verla. Aunque la que sale como referencia de Ryukoushin quizás no se parezca tanto a las descripciones que expongo sobre el personaje en el fic. No obstante, decidí colocarla como referencia del dragón antagonista principalmente por rostro, su mirada y el color de sus ojos. En ese sentido, creo que la imagen expuesta por The Mother Fucker tiene rasgos_ _mucho más acertados. ;)_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XI**

 **UN NUEVO ENFRENTAMIENTO:**

 **RECUPERAR LA ESPADA… ¡NO ES TAN FÁCIL!**

Melisa alzó a Jaken por la parte trasera del cuello de sus ropas y le dijo:

—¡Por aquí! Es un poco peligroso estar expuesto allí mismo, en el campo de batalla —y se arrinconó detrás de un árbol caído.

—Dudo mucho que este lugar sirva como refugio.

—Sí lo sé, pero es lo que hay. Algo es algo.

—¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Pero mira quién viene ahí! ¡No me lo esperaba! —pronunció de forma sarcástica el dragón, mientras curvó una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Por su parte, Sesshomaru, no se detuvo a entablar conversación, y con una rapidez descomunal fue directo al sujeto para asestarle una de sus garras, la cual Ryukoushin, poco cauto, esquivó a duras penas. Luego lanzó sin tregua un segundo movimiento con su estola, lo enrolló y lo arrojó con fuerza.

—¡Ja ja! ¡Parecía un bollo! —dijo Melisa.

—¿Un bollo? —preguntó Jaken, como si su comentario estuviera fuera de lugar.

—Bueno... la verdad es que tengo hambre. ¡Jaken! ¡Ya suéltatelas! ¡Sé que te sacaste todas las galletas de mi casa, y eran bastantes! ¡Dame una por lo menos!

En el momento que Sesshomaru lo desenrolló lanzándolo con fuerza, el dragón aprovechó la velocidad, se dejó llevar, y luego amortiguó la caída arrastrándose por el suelo con un movimiento bastante fachendoso al estilo Tifa Lockhart¹, o al menos algo parecido. Después se levantó y dobló su cabeza de un lado a otro estirando los músculos y nervios del cuello.

—¡Vaya, Sesshomaru! ¿¡Pero por qué tan grave!? ¿¡Ni siquiera un saludo antes de comenzar!? —sonrió sarcástico. Sesshomaru mostró el dorso de su mano a la altura de su rostro y luego comenzó a moverla produciendo un sonido como el de huesos desencajados. Pronunció malévolo y frío:

—¡Déjate de hablar tonterías! ¡Y... ¡PELEA! —Sesshomaru comenzó a atacarlo con sus garras sin tregua. No obstante, Ryukoushin, ágil y escurridizo esquivaba todos los ataques, y mientras lo hacía, reía y se mofaba con interjecciones a modo de jugarreta:

—¡WOO! ¡WOO! ¡WOOAA...!

—¡Ese sujeto! —masculló Jaken, nervioso e irritado— ¡Está jugando con mi amo! —Melisa asentó y luego pronunció, mientras mordisqueaba como ardilla una galleta:

—Está confiado en exceso. Sin embargo, eso también le puede jugar en contra. Creo que Sesshomaru no es un oponente con el cual te puedas dar el lujo de confiarte. Pero... ese sujeto es muy escurridizo —analizó Melisa—. ¡Mira como se mueve! ¡Parece una serpiente! ¡Mira como se contorsiona, mira como salta! ¡Es muy divertido! ¡Ja! ¡Si estuviera en mi mundo lo más probable es que algún circo ya lo hubiese reclutado! —Melisa sonrió divertida. Jaken la observó más fastidiado aún.

Ryukoushin dio un salto hacia atrás dando una vuelta para luego caer sobre su mano derecha, como si fuera un gimnasta. Sesshomaru avanzó directo para darle con la garra en la cabeza, y él se alzó utilizando su brazo como resorte; la garra cayó directo a tierra, derritiéndola. En el salto el dragón lanzó una de sus esferas azules de energía demoniaca, y el inuyökai la esquivó sin problema. Luego proyectó unas de menor tamaño para lanzarlas en conjunto. Sesshomaru con rapidez las evadió, pero Ryukoushin comenzó a mover su mano y las bolas energéticas se trasladaban a su voluntad.

—¡Mira puede controlar el curso de las esferas azules! ¡Ni que tuviera un control remoto! —exclamó Melisa.

—¿Control remoto? —preguntó Jaken con extrañeza.

El ataque finalmente alcanzó a Sesshomaru, y las esferas cayeron bombardeándolo como si fueran misiles. Jaken y Melisa gritaron de preocupación al observar como desaparecía en la explosión y en la humareda. Unos segundos de expectación, el humo comenzó a disiparse y la silueta del platinado apareció; sus piernas separadas y firmes como soportando todo el peso de su cuerpo, sus hombros caídos y su espalda encorvada, sus brazos flojos sin movimiento mientras respiraba agitado, pero su mirada era fría, asesina. Ryukoushin comenzó a reír a carcajadas, burlándose. Luego lanzó otro conjunto de esferas demoniacas para rematar al oponente antes de su recuperación, sin embargo, Sesshomaru con su resistencia de acero se movió con rapidez directo a él, y esquivó las esferas. Ryukoushin comenzó a dirigirlas nuevamente, pero esta vez falló, el inugami lo alcanzó primero, y desde abajo, le asestó un feroz puñetazo en la quijada que lo hizo elevarse hacia arriba botando sangre y saliva. Sesshomaru materializó su látigo y se lo enredó en el cuello, y tirando con rabia y fuerza lo lanzó hacia tierra. Ryukoushin cayó sobre su rostro y se arrastró en el suelo por unos largos metros dejando un gran surco. Luego de eso se paró en cuatro, sacudiendo su cabeza como para salir del aturdimiento, mientras escupía la tierra que había tragado mezclada con su propia sangre.

—¡Lo hizo tragar tierra literalmente! —comentó Melisa mordisqueando otra galleta.

—¡Se lo merece! ¡Lero lero! ¡Para que aprenda a no meterse con mi amo!

Sin duda Sesshomaru no daría tregua. Entonces moviéndose con velocidad se dirigió a él y alzó su brazo para asestarle la garra en la espalda. Parecía que la batalla finalmente acabaría ahí, pero no sucedió así. Una barrera dorada protegió a Ryukoushin y rechazó a Sesshomaru.

—¡Eso no lo hizo el cuernudo! —exclamó Melisa en voz alta.

Sesshomaru miró de reojo a su alrededor; extrañamente, había sentido una ligera presencia en el ambiente, aunque sólo fue por unos segundos.

—¡Así que él está aquí! —volvió a exclamar la muchacha.

—¿Qué? ¿¡Pero quién!? Espera. ¿Te refieres a ese sujeto que buscas? —preguntó Jaken, sin embargo Melisa no respondió, comenzó a mirar de un lugar a otro. Cerró sus ojos para percibir, pero nada. Produjo un chasqueo de malhumor con su boca al no poder encontrarlo. Después de todo, ese hombre era más hábil que ella, y si quería esconderse, era lógico que no se dejaría atrapar con facilidad, si él lo deseaba podía ocultar completamente su presencia.

—Pero yo también tengo mis armas, al fin y al cabo, en este último tiempo he aprendido varias cosas —pensó Melisa para sí—. Si me subestima se encontrará con un par de sorpresas —la muchacha sonrió astuta— ¡Te encontraré!

Ryukoushin comenzó a perder el sentido del humor, y sacó la espada de su cinto.

—¡Se acabó la jugarreta! —y comenzó a lanzar sablazos de forma imprudente.

—¡Ese sujeto es pésimo usando la espada! —comentó Jaken.

—Mm... la verdad es que no entiendo mucho de batallas, pero me da la impresión de que la espada fuera un estorbo, se le complica manejarla, definitivamente no es para él, es mejor guerrero sin ella.

Sesshomaru evadió los primeros cortes y se fue acercando a él, y ya cuando estaba al frente detuvo el sablazo igual que la vez anterior, con la funda.

—¡Tu jodida funda no servirá por mucho! ¡Una vaina no tiene como competir con una espada! —pronunció Ryukoushin, frío y de malhumor mientras hacía presión. Sesshomaru sonrió y respondió:

—¡Jm! Con esto es más que suficiente para derrotar a un sujeto como tú —y lanzó el siguiente golpe. El dragón no soltó la espada, pero su brazo y su cuerpo se fueron hacia atrás al no poder controlar la fuerza del impacto. Sesshomaru se abalanzó hacia él con la garra estirada.  
Al ver que el enemigo se venía encima, el ryu, con su otra mano se agarró de la armadura del hombro izquierdo de Sesshomaru, y se impulsó por el costado hacia arriba. Las plantas de sus pies fueron a dar en los omóplatos del inuyökai, allí lanzó el golpe y saltó hacia atrás. Sesshomaru se valió de sus manos para no irse de bruces contra el suelo. Una de las leyes que gobiernan a los canes salvajes es siempre caer sobre las patas para jamás perder la guardia. Y antes que Ryukoushin tocara tierra lanzó su látigo, lo agarró del tobillo y comenzó a realizar un movimiento giratorio sobre su eje. El cuerpo de Ryukoushin se impactaba con cuanta cosa, árbol y roca a su paso, para luego soltarlo y mandarlo lejos.

—¡Pobrecito! ¡Eso le pasa por confiado! —expresó Melisa. Jaken reía a su lado celebrando:

—¡Sin duda mi amo es el mejor!

Entre humaredas de tierra levantada y troncos destrozados salió Ryukoushin con espada en mano. ¡Tenía una cara horrible! Estaba más fastidiado que antes. Alzó la espada frente a él de forma horizontal y pasó lentamente su otra mano por la hoja con la vista cerrada. Sesshomaru entornó los ojos; una extraña resonancia produjo Bakusaiga y él la pudo sentir con claridad.

Melisa vio la energía corriendo por las venas de Ryukoushin y extendiéndose hasta la espada.

—¡Ahí lo está haciendo de nuevo! —y salió del lugar hacia el campo de batalla.

—¿¡Qué, qué!? ¿¡A dónde vas, mujer!? ¡Oye! —pero ella no le respondió— ¡Melisa! —gritó, y luego— ¡Ay no me dejes aquí solito! —se fue atrás de ella.

—Eso que haces es trampa —comentó caminando hacia ellos. Ryukoushin la observó de soslayo, curioso, y de pies a cabeza. Curvó una sonrisa perspicaz.

—Tú eres la misma mujer de la vez anterior. Una humana... ¡Qué curioso!

—¡Melisa! ¡No te metas! —ordenó Sesshomaru. Y la verdad es que daba más miedo que Ryukoushin.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó la chica—. Tú estás con él —afirmó luego con seguridad. Ryukoushin le volvió a echar otra mirada, esta vez extrañado.

—¿De qué estás hablando, mujer?

—Tú lo sabes, sabes de quién hablo. Del hombre que te está ayudando, el que te está proporcionando la habilidad de utilizar esa energía —Ryukoushin guardó silencio por un momento y Sesshomaru frunció el ceño. Luego, el dragón respondió:

—¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Esto se está poniendo interesante! ¿Y qué relación tienes tú con él? —ella no dijo nada respecto a esto.

—¿Dónde está? —volvió a preguntar la chica.

—No lo sé. Seguro que merodeando por aquí, es probable que nos esté observando. La verdad es que nunca sé cómo dar con él, él es el que viene siempre a mi encuentro —luego preguntó sarcástico—. ¿Algún recado? —Sesshomaru realizó un extraño movimiento que tomó por sorpresa al dragón. Ryukoushin se fue hacia atrás, listo para caer sobre su espalda, el inuyökai lo tomó de la parte de arriba de sus ropas evitando la caída. ¡Pero Bakusaiga! ¡Estaba en las manos de Sesshomaru! y la punta de ella sobre su garganta, como para en cualquier momento soltarla y atravesarla tan sólo con la ley de gravedad.

—Sí —dijo el inugami mientras esbozaba una sonrisa sombría y cruel— Puedes decirle que el próximo será él. ¡Aunque es una lástima!, porque el recado simplemente no llegará a su destino.

Sin embargo, la espada comenzó a temblar, y emitió una descarga de energía refulgente y violenta que quemó su mano. Los ojos de Sesshomaru se abrieron de impresión. ¡Maldición, esto no podía ser! ¡Su propia espada! ¡Los eventos se estaban repitiendo! ¡Esto era igual que hace un par de años atrás! ¡Colmillo de acero! ¡Bakusaiga, su propia espada! ¿¡Lo estaba rechazando!? Y tuvo que soltarla y tirarla hacia un lado.

Ryukoushin escurridizo ya se había liberado y Sesshomaru aún no salía de su impresión. Jaken estaba en las mismas atrás de las piernas de Melisa.

—¡A…a… a… amo bonito! —pronunció tartamudeando el sirviente— ¡Esto no puede ser!

Y la lucha continuó. Un dragón confiado y un inugami desesperado.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _¹Tifa Lockhart: Personaje del videojuego Final Fantasy VII. Cuando hablo de la pose, me refiero a una en particular que sobre todo las cosplayers imitaron bastante en su tiempo. :P_


	15. C12: UN BESO PARA TU SOMBRA

_**Notas iniciales:**_

 _Para empezar quisiera darle un agradecimiento a Agata por su comentario. Y me gustaría expresar que cuando pensé en Ryusei por primera vez, lo hice tomando como patrón aquella fotografía, fue el único personaje con el cual me base partiendo de una imagen, con el resto los dibujos los busqué después._

 _Respecto a link, lo siento mucho, había olvidado el filtro de la página. Voy a copiarlo nuevamente aquí, y si en este espacio se vuelve a filtrar, lo voy a "deletrear" a continuación, así que van a tener que escribir en la barra. Dudo mucho que esta página tenga filtro para eso XD._

 _._

 _ache te te pe dos puntos doble slash (ok. Creo que esto está demás XD) o i sesenta y dos punto tinypic punto com slash ivwjlf punto jpg_

 _Cualquier problema para ver la imagen me comentan. Intentaré pensar en otro método si esto no funciona, o si alguna persona tiene otra manera de hacer esto, le pido encarecidamente que me lo comente también._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XII:**

 **UN BESO PARA TU SOMBRA**

Ella retrocedió un poco, esto se estaba poniendo muy feo.

A pesar de ser un hombre casi inexpresivo, la turbación de Sesshomaru era demasiado evidente. Por su parte, Melisa no dejaba de suspenderse en una incógnita constante; observaba a aquel hombre de los cuernos y se preguntaba persistentemente el porqué de su alianza ¿Por qué "él", ayudaba precisamente a Ryukoushin? Entonces la determinación tomó posesión de su carácter.

¡Sin duda debía encontrarlo! ¡Ahora ya!

Melisa le quitó el báculo a Jaken y enterró la punta en la tierra, luego con fuerza comenzó a jalar realizando un círculo. Entró en él.

—Jaken, entra sin pisar el surco que dibujé.

—¿Pero qué estás haciendo, mujer?

—Guarda silencio. Necesito concentrarme.

—¿¡Que dijiste insolente!? ¡Cómo te atreves!

—¡Sólo entra! —y lo agarró de la mollera y lo ingresó—. Desde este momento por nada del mundo salgas, aunque te estés asfixiando. ¡Ah! Y tampoco toques el círculo —una pausa—. Eh… ni lo que salga de él —nuevamente otra pausa—. Mejor no te muevas, quédate a mi lado, ¿sí? —Melisa cerró sus ojos, pasó las manos sobre la tierra como quien toca a una criatura para acariciarla, las dejó quietas intentando percibir, inhaló suavemente y luego pronunció:

 _"Aquae manare, manna ex creare._

 _Flamma gestavit, Ignis fecundatum ut amor_

 _Aeris ferebatur, spiraculum vite._

 _Terra fecundare, arborem ut germinate._

 _¡Oh, Mater excelsus! Revertatur in sinus omnes creatura illa vita, permittere recipre donum et calx potestas et imperabo pars ut lux." ¹_

—¿Qué es lo que está diciendo? —pensó Jaken, mientras la observaba detenidamente y con mucha curiosidad. Y de pronto, la pequeña cavidad de la línea del círculo se llenó de un extraño líquido dorado, fragante y algo luminoso. El particular fluido emitía una curiosa vibración sutil y armoniosa, muy suave— ¿¡Pero qué es eso!? —Jaken se acercó atraído, le dio ganas de pasar el dedo para probarlo con la boca, pero antes que lo hiciera…

—¡No toques! —exhortó Melisa en un susurro mientras entreabría un poco los ojos, como teniendo miedo a irrumpir en su concentración y en el estado anímico que estaba alcanzando—. No toques… —volvió a susurrar mientras cerraba nuevamente los ojos:

 _"Natura, Natura, Natura, permittere mandare solis voluntate cordis mei et cogitiatone mentis tuus fons magnificus, fons ut vita, fons ut amor, fons ut lucem."_

Jaken percibió un extraño rumor que provenía de la tierra, y de repente, comenzó a emanar una energía dorada que salía del suelo por donde se encontraban, tan sólo dentro del círculo. Jaken comenzó a tener miedo, se aferró a la espalda de Melisa arrugando la ropa de esta con las manos.

Por otro lado, Sesshomaru había tomado algo de ventaja, ya que Ryukoushin se distraía bastante por el hecho de querer observar a la chica.

—¡Esa mujer…! —pensó para sí el dragón— ¡Se parece un poco a él, su poder es similar!

Lanzó un corte con la espada hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la muchacha. Sesshomaru no pudo detenerlo y Jaken gritó de horror, pero el poder de la espada no funcionó, chocó contra un campo de protección que absorbió el ataque. Ryukoushin chasqueó los dientes y se volvió a concentrar en Sesshomaru.

—¡Esta bien, conti…! —y antes que terminara la frase, el inuyökai le había asestado un puñetazo. Luego de eso lo agarró de las ropas, le puso la mano en la cara y emitió su veneno. Ryukoushin en su intento de detenerlo proyectó su esfera de energía demoniaca entre medio de los dos. La explosión daño al propio dragón y la armadura del inuyökai.

—¡Ya concéntrate o te mandaré al infierno! —le dijo después Sesshomaru.

—¡Ja! ¡Si yo no lo hago primero! —Ryukoushin lanzó un sablazo en contra del inugami, pero Melisa en un susurro pronunció un conjuro de sello momentáneo para contener el poder energético de la espada:

 _—"Fons Refrenabo, fons sigillare" —_ y el poder de Bakusaiga sencillamente no se manifestó.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Esa mujer lo está haciendo! ¡La mataré! —pronunció irritado mientras intentó ir en busca de la muchacha. Pero el inuyökai lo agarró con la estola y violentamente lo lanzó, el dragón volvió amortiguar la caída igual que la vez anterior. Luego, ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro en su feroz lucha. La batalla continuó entre los dos.

 _—_ ¿¡Melisa qué estás haciendo!? ¡Siento que me desmayo! ¡Esto es asfixiante! —pronunció Jaken desesperado— ¡Quiero salir!

—¡No…! —contestó la muchacha— ¡Aguanta! ¡Se que lo puedes hacer! —luego pensó— ¿Dónde estás? Debo encontrarte —y comenzó a recitar otras extrañas palabras.

De todos los lugares de la tierra comenzó a emanar la energía, una energía dorada que se elevaba hacia arriba de forma extraña como si fuera vapor luminoso, rocío. La verdad es que era muy hermoso; la energía invadía el ambiente e impregnaba de verdor aun más el paisaje. Los lugares por donde había pasado el poder de Bakusaiga se llenó de esa energía, intentando restaurar lo perdido. Sin embargo, para los yökais esto no fue para nada agradable. Jaken sometido a un ataque de pánico, escaló por el cuerpo de la muchacha llegando hacia la cima de su cabeza.

—¡No lo soporto! ¡No lo soporto!

—¡Jaken! ¡Me estas desconcentrando! —le reclamó ella, aún sin perder la paciencia y la armonía de su estado.

Por otro lado, Ryukoushin comenzó a tener miedo, parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría igual que Jaken: en terror.

—¡Todavía no me acostumbro a esto…! —susurró con cierta agitación el dragón. Por su parte, Sesshomaru lucía mejor, era un tipo duro, y aunque abrumado mantuvo su compostura. Siguió atacando a Ryukoushin. Pero luego se detuvo, miró a Melisa. Ryukoushin aprovechó la instancia para saltar hacia un árbol con el objetivo de alejarse del suelo, o al menos lo más que podía.

—¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? – Pensó para sí Sesshomaru. Y miró hacia tierra; el aire era caliente, quemante, sintió que se asfixiaba e instintivamente miró hacia arriba, y cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar sentir una rara sensación. Sintió que se elevaba hacia el cielo junto con la energía, como si estuviera a punto de fundirse con ella, ser parte de todo y ser… nada.

Melisa comenzó sentir su presencia, con la energía elevándose era más fácil y con ella había creado un cerco. "Él" se movió por los alrededores, estaba intentando salir. Sin duda, ella lo había atrapado en este bosque.

 _—"Corrientes ignotas, corrientes profundas, muéstrense ante mi" —_ y pudo ver otro fluir acompasado, ese era la que dirigiría su camino. Entonces sin perder tiempo, se levantó y corrió. Desde la cabeza de Melisa cayó Jaken a tierra, extenuado y casi a punto de vomitar.

Ella sólo corrió, sin pensar, sin esperar nada, sólo corrió y lo encontró. Él estaba de espaldas, pero apenas lo visualizó sintió su cuerpo pesado, cayó sobre sus rodillas y sobre sus manos. Levantó su cabeza, en un segundo pudo ver aquel rostro cubierto por los ropajes, pero él había alzado su mano al instante, y una nube oscura apareció desde el centro de su mirada y comenzó a expandirse cegando sus ojos. Escuchó el crepitar que produjo sus pasos al aplastar hierbas y hojas en su andar, también por unos segundos, y luego sus oídos se apagaron.

—¡Estás ahí! —alcanzó a articular. Él se agachó, la bordeó con sus brazos y la empujó hacia su pecho, en el instante cayó desmayada. Se quedó así, con ella en los brazos por un momento. Luego la recostó en el suelo, acarició su rostro. Sabía que esto no podía ser, estaba comprometiendo su palabra, estaba fallando. Pero de cierta forma, esto lo hacía feliz. Acercó su rostro al de ella, se detuvo.

—No puedo… —susurró—. Debo dejarte —se inclinó un poco más hacia ella, quería sentir su respiración, quería… besarla. Se contuvo. Luego sólo apoyo ligeramente sus labios, sin presionar, pronunció un beso y se alejó.

—Ryukoushin —sintió dentro de su cabeza el dragón—. Retírate. Se acabó la jugarreta.

—Pero… – Dudó.

—¡Retírate! —volvió a repetir imperante, y antes que el propio Ryukoushin lo percibiera, "él", lo había hecho desaparecer. Sesshomaru miró hacia el árbol, ahora vacío, donde hace sólo unos segundos había estado el dragón.

—Pude sentir su olor —articuló el inuyökai—. Su repugnante olor a humano —luego entre dientes e irritado—. ¡Es un maldito humano!

—¿Qué cosa dice, amo bonito? —preguntó Jaken en mal estado y arrastrándose hacia él. Sesshomaru se alzó hacia los cielos y Jaken se agarró de la estola.

—¡Ay, ahora sí que vomito! —pensó para sí el pequeño yökai verde.

Sesshomaru encontró a Melisa tirada ahí en el bosque. Ella tenía encima el olor de ese sujeto desconocido. Miró hacia su alrededor, entornó los ojos y pronunció:

—No está. No hay nadie.

Jaken caminó hacia Melisa, ahora que esa extraña energía había dejado de emanar se sentía mejor.

—¿Y a esta que le pasó? —le dio un pequeño golpecito con el báculo—. ¡Oye! ¡Despierta! Mm… ¿Pero que le pasó? Está inconsciente… —Sesshomaru todavía inspeccionaba la zona con la mirada.

—¡Vamos! —le ordenó después al kappa.

—¿Y qué haremos con esta? ¿La dejará aquí tirada? —Sesshomaru le dio una ojeada a Melisa.

—¿Dónde está Ah-Un? —preguntó. Luego de forma imperativa—. ¡Ve a buscarlo! —Sesshomaru tomó a Melisa en sus brazos.

—Mi señor…

—¡Qué pasa!

—¿Es que no cree que sería más rápido llegar a Ah-Un a través de su vuelo, que caminando? —Sesshomaru frunció el ceño—. ¡Ay, perdóneme! ¡Lo iré a buscar de inmediato! Pero antes… quisiera preguntar… ¿¡Qué fue lo que sucedió con ese sujeto!? Y lo principal de todo, ¡su espada! —sin duda Jaken tenía muchas preguntas y estaba algo impaciente por hacerlas.

En ese momento ella entreabrió levemente sus ojos, sabía que alguien la tenía tomada en sus brazos, pero aun así no lo podía ver, sus parpados pesaban; aquel ataque, aquel conjuro aún ejercía una fuerza de contención en ella, así que era difícil mantenerlos abiertos, pero tenía que intentarlo, sabía que él estaba cerca.

Un último esfuerzo, ¡tan sólo un último esfuerzo! Estaba en un extraño trance entre la vigilia y la somnolencia, y ese particular adormecimiento que paraliza parte de la conciencia. Trató de fijar la vista, trató de abrir un poquito más los ojos. Sin embargo, esa molesta niebla oscura lo cubría. ¿Era él? Escuchaba un murmullo, estaba hablando. ¿El murmullo de su voz?

¡Tan sólo un último esfuerzo! ¡Tenía que saber si era él!

Lentamente y con esfuerzo la oscura niebla comenzó a disiparse, su silueta comenzó a perfilarse, su sombra…

Escuchaba el rumor. ¿Era su voz? Otro esfuerzo. ¡La sombra debía desaparecer!

Suavemente comenzó a dibujarse, a tomar color y consistencia, primero sus labios, su boca, su cuello… y… ¡Esa condenada capucha cubría su rostro! ¡Qué fastidio! ¡Quería verlo! ¡Qué ganas de quitarle esos feos harapos! ¡Descubrir nuevamente ese rostro que tan bien conocía!, acariciar su piel tostada, perderse en su mirada, en esos ojos dulces como el color de la miel, y cubrir de besos esa hermosa sonrisa que tan bien adornaba su rostro, que adornaba su alma, su esencia… ¿¡Por qué rayos no lo podía tener!? ¡Todo lo que quería! ¡Todo lo que anhelaba! ¡Todo lo que necesitaba! ¡Él! ¡Él! ¡Sólo él…!

Melisa comenzó a moverse lentamente en sus brazos y a reptar hacia su cuello. Ese fue el signo que le dio a entender que ya estaba despierta, e ingenuamente pensó que estaba acomodándose para bajar, y él estaba a punto de dejarla en tierra cuando sucedió algo inesperado que de cierta forma lo sorprendió y… lo paralizó.

Ella sólo quería llegar a él y descubrirlo, reconocerlo, detenerlo y atraparlo en sus brazos. Se valió de sus manos para alcanzarlo y suavemente lo envolvió, hundió su rostro en su cuello, mientras rosaba su nariz y lo acariciaba con sus labios. Su olor, quería reconocer su olor. ¿Pero dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no lo encontraba?

Al sentir el contacto de su piel y el calor de su respiración, se detuvo en su misma posición, como si esperara a descubrir, curioso, lo que ella estaba pretendiendo hacer. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Si Melisa hubiese sido un yökai o alguna especie de ser sobrenatural, perfectamente habría pensado que lo que intentaba hacer era morderlo. Pero no, algo buscaba en su cuello, ¿¡qué diablos buscaba en su cuello!? Pero no podía sentir ninguna energía o presencia maligna en ella, algo que la estuviese controlando, así que lo más probable es que aún estuviera aturdida, fuera de sus cinco sentidos.

—Melisa —la llamó firme, modulando perfectamente su nombre.

Ella lo buscaba, ansiosa, lo buscaba… su fragancia… se le hacía diferente. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había sucedido con él? ¡No podía encontrarlo! Y para alguien que no obtiene lo que quiere, lo que anhela, como un impulso del alma, sólo queda insistir; su boca…

Con dulzura y con deleite, Melisa comenzó a subir, a recorrer su cuello, deslizarse por su mejilla. Cuando Sesshomaru percibió, sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse de estupor. Con fruición la muchacha presionó su boca en la comisura de sus labios. Él se paralizó, de alguna manera su mente se turbó, se nubló y no pudo reaccionar. Por otra parte, Jaken, abría su boca y sus ojos hasta no poder más, mientras inhalaba un bocanada de oxigeno para soltarlo en algún reclamo, pero no sucedió, el azoramiento paralítico no sólo era parte de Sesshomaru.

Ella comenzó a jugar en sus labios, intentando encontrar una huella evocadora, su aliento, indagando en su respiración, apenas tocando sus labios —¿Dónde estás? —y apacible se dejo caer, poco a poco, suavemente—. ¿Dónde estás? —sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, una de sus manos deslizándose por su nuca, sus dedos enredándose en su cabello, su boca abriendo la suya—. ¿Dónde estás? —¡contacto tenue! Él lo percibió y sin determinación se estremeció en sus brazos—. ¿Dónde estás? —¡efervescencia! Ella aferrándose a él con ansias, con necesidad ahogada y desbocada, degustándolo y quemando las entrañas, dejándose extraviar en él para descubrir el alma que tanto añoraba.

Ella suspiró dentro de él. Y luego, suavemente lo abandonó, la yema de sus dedos pronunció una caricia fugaz por su mejilla y la boca de Melisa desembocó en su oído, susurró algo sólo para él y luego cayó nuevamente inconsciente en su brazo.

Lo último que se escuchó fue el sonido de un báculo cayendo a tierra, mientras su dueño, insólitamente resistente, mantenía en ejecución el… "¡un, dos, tres, congelado!".

* * *

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 _¹ Sobre los exorcismos y o conjuros: Sincerándome, les comento que no sé nada de latín, así que si algunas personas por ahí tienen algunos conocimientos pues sólo espero que no sea muy duras conmigo, solo eso. XD._


	16. C13: FOGATA DE MEDIANOCHE

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

 **FOGATA DE MEDIANOCHE**

Despertó con el cuerpo adolorido y adormecido, intentó moverse, le costó levantase, quizás estaba hace unas buenas horas en la misma posición; la habían tirado como un bulto sobre el lomo de Ah-Un.

Sesshomaru igual que siempre, adelante, como liderando una supuesta caravana, Jaken tirando de las riendas a paso moderado. La muchacha se levantó del lomo del yökai y tambaleó sobre sus pies, se sostuvo del dragón, avanzó a tientas hacia uno de los cuellos de los gemelos y se aferró diciendo:

—Ah-Un deténganse por favor, estoy algo mareada —ellos lo hicieron de inmediato y Jaken comenzó a tirar con todas sus fuerzas cuando percibió la inmovilidad de los siameses. Luego se percató de que la muchacha estaba de pie.

—¡Ah! ¡Eres tú! Ya estas despierta —dijo Jaken sin mucho entusiasmo.

Sesshomaru detuvo su paso, hecho una mirada de soslayo y luego siguió adelante.

—¡Ya camínenle! —ordenó Jaken nuevamente tirando de las riendas, el dragón no se movió. Melisa se volvió a subir a su lomo, le costó un poco, luego dijo:

—Ya muchachos, vayan, háganle caso a Jaken —los gemelos avanzaron. Melisa se llevó una mano al rostro, todavía no se sentía bien. ¿Qué había pasado? No recordaba bien, todavía estaba algo aturdida.

—Jaken —interpeló al pequeño kappa, pero al no recibir respuestas volvió a llamar—. ¡Jaken! —no contestó. Melisa se arrimó un poco hacia uno de los cuellos del dragón, y jaló de las riendas para traerlo hacia ella. Jaken gritando, voló por los aires.

—¡Ven aquí! —y lo sentó en el lomo junto a ella—. ¿Me puedes explicar lo que ha pasado? ¿Y hacia dónde vamos?

—¡Ah! ¡No me digas! No recuerdas nada —le contestó con un tono sarcástico que denunciaba incredulidad. La muchacha alzó las cejas.

—Bueno… lo último que recuerdo es que corrí por el bosque y nada más —la verdad es que recordaba un poco más, recordaba la fugaz visión que tuvo de aquel muchacho cubierto por los ropajes, obviamente "él", estaba segura de no equivocarse, pero eso en este momento era innecesario comentarlo.

Jaken la miraba de una forma extraña, era demasiado evidente, como receloso.

—¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? ¿¡Ahora qué sucede!? —Jaken seguía igual—. ¡Ya basta! —y lo tomó de la cabeza, pero en ese momento él preguntó bajito:

—¿En serio no recuerdas nada? —ella se preocupó.

—¡Dime! ¿¡Qué fue lo que sucedió!? —esperaba lo peor.

—¡Ay! ¡Ya nada! ¡Olvídalo! ¡Si quieres saberlo, haz memoria! ¡Para mí es que te estás haciendo la tontita no más! ¡Sinvergüenza! —saltó desde la montura y se fue corriendo para caminar al lado de su señor. Allí le hecho una mirada de soslayo a Melisa, igual que antes, desconfiado, luego le hizo un desprecio.

—¿¡Pero qué le pasa!? —se interrogó con extrañeza, sin entender mucho lo que realmente sucedía. Luego de eso suspiró, se recostó como pudo en el lomo del yökai, no tenía ganas de nada, estaba agotada—. ¡Jaken, condenado, después lo agarraré!

El resto del día marchó de la misma forma, había un extraño ambiente entre los tres, Sesshomaru no la miraba, Jaken seguía insistentemente observándola con desconfianza y ella no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de interactuar. Estaba oscureciendo y comenzó a correr una brisa helada. Melisa lo único que quería era irse a su casa.

Se detuvieron para hacer una fogata. Sesshomaru se sentó bajo un árbol y Jaken comenzó a buscar madera.

—¡Ayúdame! —le ordenó con mal carácter en un momento dado a la muchacha. Ella lo hizo. Luego encendió el fuego con su báculo.

—¡Vaya! ¡Si que eres práctico, Jaken! —él no le sonrió y tampoco se molestó en mostrar un gesto amable, seguía con la misma actitud. Ella suspiró con desgana y miró hacia otro lado, se cruzó con la imagen del inugami, y se detuvo en él al percatarse de que la observaba. Cuando ella hizo eso, él desvió su mirada, instantáneamente, aunque de forma disimulada. Melisa se preguntó con extrema curiosidad qué era lo había pasado realmente en el periodo que estuvo inconsciente, porque con todas estas actitudes era más que evidente que efectivamente había sucedido algo.

Miraba el fuego, todo estaba tan callado, escuchaba los sonidos nocturnos intensificados y el chisporroteo constantes de las llamas. Tenía un poco de frío así que estaba arrimada cerca de la fogata. Miró sus pies, estaba con sandalias y sólo un vestido ligero la cubría, se preocupó en cómo pasaría la noche sin pescar un resfriado. Miró a Ah-Un que estaba descansando sobre la hierba un poco más allá. Se levantó y tomó las riendas del dragón.

—Vengan aquí, muchachos. ¿Qué les parece si pasan la noche a mi lado? —los siameses se levantaron desganados aunque obedientes, ella los dirigió cerca del fuego, luego se echaron sobre la tierra y se sumieron impacientes en el sueño.

La noche avanzaba y nadie se dignaba a pronunciar alguna palabra, todos observaban el baile de las flamas sumidos en su interior, como si el fuego tuviera el don mágico de acoger a sus invitados y resguardarlos en la quietud, en la reflexión. Jaken de vez en cuando se levantaba para lanzar algunos troncos más a la avidez de las llamas.

Melisa ya estaba a punto de agarrar sueño, cuando llegó a sus oídos una voz que no había escuchado ni por un segundo en todo el día: la voz de Sesshomaru. El silencio de la noche le proporcionó cierta particularidad de vigor y tangibilidad, su tono era templado.

—¿Quién es él?

El letargo nocturno abandonó a Melisa al instante. Aun así se demoró en contestar.

—¿Él? —preguntó suave, como pidiendo exactitud a su pregunta, aunque en el fondo ella sabía muy bien a quién se refería.

—El hombre que buscas.

La conversación era serena. El fuego tenía la magia de acoger a sus invitados y acunarlos en la quietud.

Por otra parte, Jaken, sólo escuchaba en silencio, aún estaba enfadado. Lo que había hecho Melisa no le agraciaba en lo más mínimo, pero al parecer su fastidio era mayor que el del propio Sesshomaru. Le pareció algo ilógica la inclinación de las preguntas, pero ¡Bah! ¡Que importaba!, su amo era astuto, seguro que aquello tenía un trasfondo, y por su parte, él sólo quería observar el vaivén de las llamas y arrullarse en su calor. Estaba cansado.

—No lo sé realmente. No sé quién es él. Pero debo encontrarlo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó al instante. Nuevamente silencio, las llamas seguían bailando.

—Porque él es el enigma de mi vida —su voz era nostálgica, dulce y pausada, sin embargo esa frase fue todo, no había más. ¡El fuego tenía el don mágico de sumirlos a todos en la quietud! Sesshomaru agregó después.

—Te gusta mucho hablar, pero sin embargo no dar explicaciones.

Sí, era verdad, había dado en el blanco, y ese blanco la obligaba a seguir, Sesshomaru la instaba a seguir, no directamente, pero leía que se lo indicaba, a pesar de que ella no lo miraba y sólo tenía sus ojos clavados en el fuego.

—Desde muy pequeña he tenido una extraña habilidad, nací con un don, eso tú lo conoces; puedo manejar esa energía, y cuando era pequeña la utilizaba constantemente, curaba a las plantas y a los animales, sin embargo, un día descubrí que eso no era normal y me preocupé tanto por ocultarlo que hasta yo misma lo olvidé. Mi madre lo sabía pero observaba lo que hacía con cierto espanto. Hasta ahora ella nunca me ha hablado de eso, ni tampoco ha mostrado indicios de querer indagar y de alguna manera, aclarar el misterio de aquella rareza. De cierta forma, ese hecho rompía con el curso pacífico de nuestra vida, y lo mejor era descartarlo —silencio. Luego…—. Las cosas en mi mundo son muy diferentes a las de este, lo mágico y lo sobrenatural existe, pero de una manera oculta, como en silencio, y no es fácil hablar de aquello sin caer en risas, en escepticismo, o sencillamente en horror, en temor —nuevamente silencio, de cierta forma estaba meditando lo que decía y no tenía muchas ganas de hablar del punto que le pedía Sesshomaru. Jaken se levantó y tiró otro par de maderos al fuego.

—Bien, pero eso no fue lo que te pregunté —respondió el inuyökai, quería escuchar hablar de "él".

—Tenía una vida normal y era perfecta, pero un día vinieron a mí unas extrañas visiones y todavía persisten, en ocasiones las tengo en sueños o a veces despierta. Son extrañas, porque denuncian una vida que supuestamente no es la mía. En esas visiones siempre hay una persona a mi lado, y por una extraña razón nunca he podido ver su cara, pero está ahí, ahí junto a mí… siempre. Pude haber dejado aquello de lado, dejarlo pasar, olvidarlo, descartarlo, como lo hice una vez con mi extraño don, pero no pude, no he querido…

—¿Y…? —agregó él con su particular voz, pero ya algo aletargado.

—Y un día lo descubrí, lo descubrí a "él", vigilándome, ajeno a mi vida, pero espectador de ella —Melisa soltó el indicio de lo que podía ser una risa pero sólo resultó terminar en una sonrisa callada, cerró los ojos como reflexionando—. Siempre ha estado presente en mi vida, observando desde la lejanía, desde las sombras, siempre… —luego miró a Sesshomaru, no podía verlo a la perfección porque estaba cubierto bajo la penumbra del árbol—. Ahí está la razón del "por qué" lo busco, "él" es un aparente extraño que puede darme respuestas. Lo debo encontrar.

—¡Por qué! —volvió a insistir, adivinaba algo más.

Jaken dormitaba y el fuego estaba agonizando, Melisa observaba los carbones rojos luchando por un poco más de vida. Y finalmente confesó:

—Porque lo amo.

¿Es posible amar sin conocer? Ese era un enigma inexplicable para ella, pero desde el momento que él apareció, se convirtió en una interrogante que la comenzó a asediar constantemente. ¿Realmente es posible amar sin conocer? Y lo único que entendía es que era cierto, sí, curiosamente sentía que lo amaba.

Hechos son hechos; lo amaba y él a ella. Y aunque no estuviesen juntos, y aunque ella no recordara nada de lo que había vivido con él, sabía en su corazón que lo amaba, y todo se reducía a eso, nada más que eso, aunque no lo comprendiera, aunque no supiera, aunque no recordara, lo amaba.

Las brasas fulguraban débiles en su último aliento, y Melisa apoyada, acurrucada junto al cuerpo del dragón ya dormitaba apacible, sumergida en el sueño. Sesshomaru observaba el triste espectáculo de las que antes habían sido unas esplendorosas llamas.

—Es una lástima —pensó recio y ya enfocado en "sus problemas", en "sus circunstancias"— ¡Porque acabaré con él!

Sinceramente no era muy propio de él mostrar preocupación por vidas ajenas, pero de cierta forma la pequeña Lin había dejado marcas sutiles pero muy profundas en él, que aunque no se notaran y no se manifestaran constantemente, de repente, cuando él menos lo esperaba afloraban sin darse cuenta; un leve interés, una partícula de curiosidad hacia otros, y hasta quizás en algunos casos, una discreta compasión.

¡El fuego tenía el don mágico de resguardarlos a todos en la quietud! Pero ahora que la luz dormía la noche se hacia un poco fría.

 _"Es una lástima, porque acabaré con él"._ Y el frío Sesshomaru había despertado junto con la muerte del fuego.


	17. C14: ¡TIERRA, TRÁGAME!

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

 **¡** **TIERRA, TRÁGAME!**

Era una mañana magnifica, fresca y radiante, con un sol esplendido apuntando, aunque ya había amanecido hace unas buenas horas. La noche había tenido un pesado poder soporífero donde se los había tragado a todos. Sólo Sesshomaru se había mantenido despierto hasta avanzadas horas, escuchando los sonidos nocturnos, observando en la oscuridad, pensando.

Fue una noche intranquila para él, no precisamente porque enemigos nocturnos acecharan. ¡No! Todo lo contrario. En ese sentido, había resultado perturbadoramente serena, pero el problema venía de él, de su interior. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, cada vez que la somnolencia discretamente lo envolvía en sus brazos, la descubría a ella, ciñéndolo, jugando con su aliento, susurrándole al oído. Despertaba a saltos y se llevaba una mano al rostro para refregarse los parpados. ¿Era posible que aún siguiera afectado? La miraba, ella estaba ahí, ahí junto a Ah-Un descansando como si nada.

—¡Esa humana!

Sólo hace unas horas antes del alba, el sueño había tenido la misericordia de dirigirlo por zonas más tranquilas y llanas. Y todavía se mantenía durmiendo.

Jaken preparaba el fuego para cocinar los peces que habían logrado pescar para el desayuno, Melisa aún se mantenía con los pies en el río, caminando por él y disfrutando de la frescura del agua; no alcanzaba a ser un río propiamente tal, era más bien un riachuelo o un arroyo. Le echó una ojeada a Sesshomaru y sonrió; le parecía divertido, un tipo tan serio como él, con esa estampa de iceberg, todavía estaba ahí, sentado bajo ese árbol, dormitando indefenso, plácido, el rostro sereno, parecía un niño.

—Un ser como él, también necesita sus momentos de descanso —pensó la muchacha—. Se ve bien así, durmiendo —luego pensó en los malos rato, en los desaires y en su semblante adusto y frío, y poniendo mala cara, rumió—. ¡Creo que definitivamente lo prefiero durmiendo!

Sesshomaru despertó cuando percibió el chisporroteo de las llamas.

—La fogata… —pensó al despertar. Se encontró con Jaken cocinando los peces mientras le daba los buenos días. Alzó un poco más su rostro y… ¡ahí estaba! ¡Infaltable!, la que se había colado en sus sueños no dejándolo en paz en toda la noche.

Melisa caminaba y sonreía, le gustaba la forma en que el sol se colaba por entre los árboles y sus ramajes, chocando contra las suaves ondas del río, era como una lluvia de diamantes. Tenía unas enormes ganas de darse un chapuzón, pero no traía ropa de cambio, ese vestido era lo único que tenía, además no estaba sola como para desnudarse, así que no le quedaba más opción que aguantarse las ganas. Pero se estaba dando el placer de sumergirse un poquito más en el agua, enterrar un poco más los pies en la tierra. El vestido sujetado, arrugado con las manos dejando al descubierto gran parte de sus piernas. Sesshomaru sólo la observaba.

Ella saboreaba con fruición cada sensación, el suave bullir de las hojas, la melodía de los pájaros y el fluir contaste de las aguas, esas corrientes que la acariciaban y esas finas arenas que intentaban tragarla.

—¡Oh madre, si que eres grande! —le gustaba en demasía deleitarse con las sensaciones que le producía el contacto con la naturaleza. Observaba los rayos del sol, y alzó una de sus manos para que uno de ellos chocara en su palma—. Y tú jamás de cansas de alumbrar, ¿verdad? —y luego la cerró como si tuviera la potestad de tomar esa luz solar—. Si tan sólo pudiera agarrar esta luz y guardarla en mi corazón, quizás no estaría tan perdida —y pensó en "él", y en ese encuentro fugaz en el bosque. Pero a pesar de todo sonrió, porque realmente era tan grande lo que sentía, y para aquello no queda más que sonreír, porque simplemente te hincha el corazón y no lo puedes evitar. ¡Si tan sólo él estuviera aquí! ¡Tenía tanto para entregar! y sin embargo… él no estaba aquí—. Madre mía, sólo muéstrame el camino —de alguna manera, confiaba, sí, confiaba, porque sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría a él, sólo era cosa de tiempo y paciencia.

Y él sólo la observaba en su deleite. ¿Pero qué era lo que ella exactamente tenía? ¡Está bien!, lo debía reconocer, ese beso lo había sorprendido. ¿Pero acaso era eso lo que lo mantenía en una inquietud constante? Si. No. No lo sabía.

Jaken observaba, agachaba la cabeza, como avergonzado, y luego alzaba los ojos temeroso, incomodado, como si fuera cómplice de un delito. Se había dado cuenta, y ahora el recelo era para el mismo Sesshomaru. Luego sacudió la cabeza para remover su desconfianza. ¡No! ¡Le estaba dando importancia a nimiedades, a estupideces! ¡Ridículo! ¡Aquí no había nada extraño! ¡No eran más que impresiones equivocas! Pero la verdad, es que una pequeña duda germinó dentro de él.

Sesshomaru al percatarse de la extraña forma en que su sirviente lo observaba, desvió su mirada, como siempre, sutil, disimulado, actuando su perfecta indiferencia.

Jaken observó a la muchacha y sintió más rabia, y de repente explotó:

—¡Melisa! —ella dio un salto. Por un momento le dio la impresión de estar escuchando a su abuela ya fallecida—. ¡Sal del agua! ¡Ahora!

—¿¡Pero qué te pasa!? —le respondió ella sorprendida.

—¡No me discutas y sal ahora mismo! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo haciendo nada! —ella salió del río, pero Jaken siguió reprendiéndola—. ¡Y bájate la falda! ¡Desvergonzada!

—¿¡Qué!? —se sintió perpleja. Sesshomaru parecía indiferente.

De repente, el inugami se levantó y se alejó. Algo extraño había sentido en el ambiente.

—Amo Sesshomaru, ¿a dónde va?

—Quédense aquí, no se muevan —y no dijo más.

—¿A dónde va Sesshomaru? —preguntó curiosa, mientras se acercó al fuego para agarrar uno de los pescados.

—¡Qué te importa, entrometida! ¡El amo tiene muchas cosas importantes que hacer y no es de tu incumbencia!

—¡Ya basta! —masculló malhumorada—. ¡Vas a dejar esa jodida actitud que tienes conmigo! —Jaken gruñó y Melisa también, ambos se miraron desafiantes. Aunque fue ella quien rompió el juego con un suspiro— ¡Esta bien, Jaken!, se que estas enojado conmigo por algo, ¿pero cómo puedo pedir disculpas si no me señalas el supuesto error? ¿Cómo puedo remediarlo si no sé de qué se trata? —Jaken agachó la cabeza con una mirada de duda, y después también suspiró.

Sesshomaru caminaba por él bosque, lo hacía a tientas; el viento le trajo una sutil fragancia que ya había percibido en una ocasión, pero como aquella vez, tuvo la permanencia de unos instantes y desapareció.

Siguió caminando, olfateando, rastreando. Pero por cada cosa que hacía, no tenía forma de sacársela, la tenía grabada en él. Los recuerdos venían a él de una forma sutil, agazapada, silenciosa y lo cercaban, sin darse cuenta. Y de repente, se descubría pensando en ella. ¡Qué fastidio! Esta situación estaba terminando por molestarlo. Pero aunque no lo quisiera no podía evitar sentir curiosidad…

¡Ese Beso! ¡Fue dado con un sentimiento…! ¿Qué era lo que ella realmente sentía? Y la pregunta se volvía a demarcar en él:

—¿Quién es "él"?

Caminó un poco más y se encontró con dos mujeres humanas que parloteaban, dos adolescentes. Ellas no se percataron de su presencia. Él con su fino olfato pudo percibir el ligero olor aún impregnado en la vestimenta de una de las muchachas.

—¡Era hermoso! ¡Un dios! —hablaba una de ellas con un brillo de enamorada en los ojos.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No seas tonta! ¡Quién sabe si era un demonio o cualquier monstruo malignos! ¡Debes tener cuidado!

—No, no lo era porque me salvó. Yo estaba aquí, encaramada en este árbol, quería comer una fruta, y de pronto, la rama se rompió, yo di un grito y de repente… ¡y de repente caí en los brazos de ese dios!

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes que era un Dios?

—¡Pues porque era hermoso! Tenía unos maravillosos ojos color avellana y su piel tostada.

—Bien, era un muchacho, uno de esos de la costa. ¿Qué tiene de extraño?

—¡No! No era un muchacho cualquiera, su rostro era diferente, la forma de sus ojos también ¡Ay, no sé cómo explicarlo! —la amiga estaba terminando por aburrirse. Sesshomaru escuchaba apoyado de espaldas contra un árbol, los brazos cruzados y la vista cerrada.

—Bien, ¿Y…? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—¡Me sonrió! —la amiga la miró más fastidiada. ¿Por una sonrisa hacía tanto alboroto? ¿Por qué un muchacho le había sonreído?— ¡Su sonrisa era divina! —seguía hablando la chica con emoción—. ¡Cuando lo hizo sentí derretirme en sus brazos! Luego me dejó en el suelo y me dijo que tuviera más cuidado. ¡Ay, su voz! ¡Era tan linda! ¡Suave pero muy varonil! Me dijo adiós y luego desapareció, ¡así como así! ¡Se esfumó delante de mis ojos!

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Ay, ya larguémonos de aquí, seguro que era un monstruo! He escuchado muchas historias, y he sabido que los monstruos que toman forma humana son los peores. ¡Ya vámonos! —las muchachas caminaron sobrepasando el árbol donde se encontraba el inugami y al toparse con él quedaron paralizadas.

—¡Un Dios! —exclamó la enamoradiza con un brillo en los ojos. Por su parte, él entornó su mirada con su típica expresión asesina, y antes que alguna de ella articulara palabra, pronunció amenazante:

—¡Lárguense o las mataré! —esa expresión fue suficiente. Una de ellas salió corriendo despavorida, agarrando a la otra que aún no salía de su embelesamiento.

—¡Ese sujeto! Así que andaba cerca —pensó Sesshomaru—. Es el mismo olor, pude sentirlo por unos momentos merodear por aquí. ¿Cómo hará para ocultar su presencia? Me preguntó si nos está vigilando.

* * *

Melisa estaba prosternada en el suelo, morada y sombría de estupor.

—¿¡En serio hice eso!?

—Si —afirmó Jaken—. ¡Y déjame decirte que lo besaste bien besado!

—¡Noo…! ¡Yo no hice eso! ¡Dime que es mentira! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! —le decía mientras lo sacudía en el aire.

—¡Ey, ya déjame! ¡Suéltame, que voy a vomitar! ¡Acabo de comer! —ella obedeció. ¡Tenía una cara!, al estilo "El Grito" de Munch¹, y no dejaba de lamentarse moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—¡Yo no hice eso! ¡Yo no hice eso!

—Sí lo hiciste.

—¡No!

—Sí.

—¡No! ¡No me acuerdo!

—Pero igual lo hiciste.

—¡Ahhh…! —se tapaba los oídos.

Jaken suspiró de forma serena y luego pronunció:

—Está bien, te perdono. Realmente te ves arrepentida y veo que no lo hiciste para pasarte de lista.

—¡Y tú crees que me importa tu perdón! ¡Jaken condenado, mejor no me hubieras dicho nada! —ella lo había tomado para zamarrearlo de nuevo en el aire.

Él miro por encima del hombro de Melisa y pronunció:

—¡Ah, amo bonito que bueno verlo de vuela! —la muchacha se paralizó al instante y lo soltó, luego como un robot comenzó a doblar el cuello. No había nadie, era mentira. Jaken en el suelo se apretaba el estomago riendo. Ella iba a agarrarlo de nuevo, esta vez para golpearlo, pero sólo suspiró agachando la cabeza abatida.

—¡Quiero irme a mi casa!

—¡Si que eres tonta mujer! La verdad es que el hecho de que hayas besado a mi amo no me hace gracia en lo más mínimo. Pero déjame decirte que cualquiera en tu lugar se sentiría más que afortunada, aunque hubiese sido por error. Mi amo es un gran Señor, un gran guerrero, además no te creería si dijeras que no lo consideras apuesto, cualquier mujer se sentiría más que halagada. Recuerdo a una humana llamada Sara que estuvo loquita por él y hasta fue capaz de vender su alma a los demonios con tal de verlo una vez más.

—¡Cosa estúpida! —Melisa lo volvió a agarrar de la solapa—. ¡Esto no se trata de que si es apuesto o no! ¡Se trata de que si yo hubiese estado en mi sano juicio, con mi cinco sentido, jamás habría hecho una cosa como esa! ¡Este hecho me pone frente a él en una situación bastante incómoda! ¡Y déjame decirte que él precisamente no es un amor! ¡Muy apuesto será pero su jodida personalidad lo hecha todo a perder!

—¿Y qué culpa tengo yo? Al fin y al cabo, fuiste tú quien lo besaste, no yo. El problema es tuyo. "Tú" lo echaste a perder.

—¡Ahh! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Ya no quiero escucharte más! ¡Te tapare esa boca, ya verás!

—¡Oh, amo bonito que bueno que ya llegó!

—¡Ja! ¡No creas que caeré en el juego por segunda vez!

—¿Qué hacen? ¡Ya dejen de perder el tiempo y muévanse! ¡Andando! —al escuchar su voz, como si le hubiesen dando con una fusta en el trasero, Melisa soltó al sirviente, y salió corriendo hasta la orilla del río, ahí se quedó agachada mirando las aguas, pensando en cómo reaccionar. Su corazón latía con fuerzas. Estaba en shock; azorada y temblorosa.

—¡Tierra, trágame! ¡Hazme desaparecer! ¡Qué hago, qué hago! ¿¡Cómo diablos lo miro a la cara!? ¡Por favor tierra, abre tus entrañas y trágame! ¡Prefiero morir en tu vientre que congelada por esa mirada fría como un glacial! ¡No quiero verlo, no quiero verlo! ¡Qué vergüenza! —Sesshomaru entornó los ojos y hablando bajo, casi diciéndoselo para él mismo preguntó:

—¿¡Qué diablos pasa con ella!?

Siempre atento a su señor, Jaken respondió, riendo burlón:

—Nada en especial, sólo que de repente recordó algo de lo que no se siente muy orgullosa. ¡Gua ja ja ja! ¡Se lo merece!

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _¹ El grito de Munch: Es una pintura expresionista, y actualmente se realizan mucho memes y referencias cómicas respecto a ella. Realmente es muy conocida y estoy segura que ustedes saben muy bien de que pintura hablo. Recuerdo que la primera vez que vi una referencia cómica respecto a ella fue en la serie Ranma ½ cuando era niña, y la verdad es que me dio bastante risa. XD_


	18. C15: DISYUNTIVA MENTAL EXTR FASCINACIÓN

**CAPÍTULO XV**

 **DISYUNTIVA MENTAL; EXTRAÑA FASCINACIÓN**

Había cierto dejo de felicidad en su expresión, ¡sí!, ¡felicidad, libertad, alivio! Muy cierto fue que cuando Jaken le contó lo sucedido no pudo evitar sentir angustia, acompañada de una gran, ¡pero gran vergüenza!, ya que consciente o no, había mostrado la hilacha de todas maneras¹. Luego de aquello sintió rabia, ¡sí!, mucha rabia. ¿Pero por qué? ¡Ay, el afamado Sesshomaru!

Desde aquel momento que se enteró de los hechos por la boca de Jaken, ella no supo cómo afrontarlo, ni siquiera tenía el valor de mirarlo a la cara, pero favorablemente para ella había sido muy fácil evitarlo, Sesshomaru era un hombre muy poco comunicativo que sólo hablaba cuando se le daba la gana, cosa que sucedía pocas veces, así que para Melisa, ¡por fortuna!, la personalidad del "rey de roma" le había jugado bastante a favor.

Sin embargo, la buena suerte no dura para siempre, ¿verdad?, y tarde o temprano hay que plantarle cara a las circunstancias te guste o no. El problema es que cuando aquello sucedió ella aún no estaba preparada, porque "la circunstancia" le plantó cara literalmente.

¡Inesperado! ¡De repente! ¡Así como así!, Sesshomaru se le había parado en frente, a pocos centímetros de distancia, mudo, con su típica expresión adusta en los ojos, regalándosela toda para ella. Cuando aquello sucedió el alma se le salió por la boca, había quedado tiesa ahí, petrificada como una gárgola. En aquel momento sólo fueron unos segundos efímeros, pero para ella fueron segundos de terror interminable. Y para salir de la situación, ridículamente había esbozado una forzada y nerviosa sonrisa, acompañada de una risita boba casi insoportable. Luego con rapidez y con la mirada esquiva se había alejado para tomar a Jaken y sentarlo de cabeza en el lomo de Ah-Un, agarró las riendas del dragón y lo dirigió por el camino contrario.

—¡Niña boba! ¿¡A donde nos llevas!? ¡Es hacia el otro lado! —le había reclamado el pequeño yökai verde, acomodándose torpemente en la montura.

Y la segunda vez lo mismo, nuevamente el bloque de hielo se le paraba al frente, glacial, aterrador, y por segunda vez la misma risita ridícula. Y esquiva se movía de un lugar a otro sin saber qué hacer. Poco le faltaba para tomar la seria determinación de cavar un hoyo para enterrarse a sí misma. ¡No hallaba donde esconderse! Sin embargo, estaba tan ocupada en su propio nerviosismo que no había reparado que el inuyökai se le aproximaba sencillamente para preguntar algo. Y ya la tercera vez Sesshomaru había entornado los ojos, fastidiado. ¿¡Qué sonrisita estúpida era esa!? Y con su tono de voz particular, seco, desabrido, finiquitó aquel pensamiento en una pregunta, que con actitud déspota hería hasta la templanza de la persona más dulce. El desencadenamiento no lo produjo la pregunta en sí, si no la forma, el acompañamiento poco amigable de su voz.

—¿¡Por qué diablos sonríes de esa forma tan estúpida!? —¡pisada de callo!—. ¡Que cara más ridícula y patética! —¡patada en el estómago! Se sintió abrazada por una ola de calor que la hizo hervir en una fracción de segundos, e irritada le contestó:

—¿¡Y qué diablos te importa a ti!? ¡La cara es mía! —luego se alejó a grandes zancadas pisando fuerte.

A pesar del trato muy poco honorifico y el fastidio causado por la tonta actitud anterior, a Sesshomaru aquello no le había causado desagrado si no extrañeza, una gota de entretenimiento, un indicio de diversión interna, a pesar de que su rostro, tenía un admirable don de mantenerse indómitamente inmutable. ¡Vaya, la niñita se había enojado! Y Jaken como siempre a la defensa de su señor, le reclamó:

—¡Oye insolente! ¿¡Esa es forma de contestarle al amo!? ¡Pide disculpas! —ella le regaló una mirada asesina tan intensa, que fue capaz de igualarse con la del propio inugami por lo que le hizo guardar silencio al instante. Sesshomaru, en aquel entonces, sólo realizó un último llamado:

—Melisa —la exhortó. Y la muchacha jodidamente sulfurada le contestó sin la pausa de ningún intervalo:

—¿¡Qué!? —él sólo la observó de forma analítica, de pies a cabeza, como si lo único deseado por él, fuera contemplar el fuego de ese estado airado. ¡Vaya! ¡Sorpresivamente había tenido la potestad de sacarla de la estupidez! ¡Eso era como para agradecérselo! Ella pudo percibir ese perspicaz brillito burlón en sus ojos y eso más la indignó.

—¡Que prepotencia! ¡Lo detesto! —había gritado para sus adentros—. ¿¡Por qué diablos me tengo que sentir afligida por un sujeto como él!? ¡Qué pérdida de tiempo! ¡Gracias a dios que no recuerdo nada! ¡Antipático! ¡Ni que su cara fuera la gran cosa! ¡Y con ese pintarrajeo…! ¡Cara de niña! ¡Sí! ¡Se cree la gran cosa con esa cara de niña! ¿¡Cómo diablos pude haber hecho una cosa como esa!? ¿¡Besarlo!? ¡Por Dios, debo haber estado muy mal! ¡Qué apuesto ni que nada! ¿¡Desde cuando un bloque de hielo produce apetencia!?

Aquel enojo continuó por un tiempo pero… ¡Una tetera no se mantiene incandescente por siempre ¿verdad?!, y a falta de fuego la temperatura desciende.

El arrepentimiento, la vergüenza volvió a ella.

—¿¡Qué estoy haciendo!? —se preguntaba lamentándose—. ¡Qué tonta soy! ¡Debería pedir disculpas no enojarme! ¡Al fin y al cabo, la acción desatinada la cometí yo! Debo conversar, debo aclarar la situación. No se puede andar regalando besos a diestra y siniestra como si no fuera nada, ¿no? ¿Pero cómo lo hago? ¿Qué le digo? Le explico, ¿pero cómo? ¡Si no me acuerdo de nada! Ni siquiera me costa si aquello realmente sucedió. ¡No, no creo que Jaken esté mintiendo! No tiene motivos para hacerlo. ¡Ay, por qué pasan estas cosas! ¡Ni que fuera sonámbula! ¿Realmente lo hice? Pero… Él no ha dicho nada ¿Qué tal si sólo lo olvido? ¡Ay si! ¡Aquí no ha pasado nada! ¡Mm… no estaría mal, si ni siquiera me acuerdo! ¡Además sólo fue un beso! ¡Un beso vacio! ¿¡Para qué tanta exageración!? ¡Si, debería olvidarlo! —Melisa miró de forma disimulada a Sesshomaru por un momento—. ¿Y él, que pensará de aquello? ¡No ha dicho nada al respecto! Si no fuera por Jaken jamás me habría enterado —pero luego al ponerse en los zapatos de Sesshomaru una sonrisa había comenzado a nacer desde lo más profundo de su corazón, ¡sí!, una sonrisa que le proporcionaba paz interior, alivio. Sesshomaru… ¡era hombre!

La teoría de Melisa se basaba en esa marcada tendencia que tienen los hombres donde su propia naturaleza les dicta disfrutar (y en ocasiones descaradamente), sin compromiso, sin sentimientos, de los buenos momentos que generalmente puede proporcionar una mujer, para luego… ¡olvidar y continuar!, continuar con la vida. Y esto era algo más o menos parecido, ella no recordaba nada y lo más probable es que él ni siquiera le haya tomado importancia. Básicamente era como si nunca hubiese pasado nada.

—¿Para qué me preocupo tanto? —y aquel pensamiento le proporcionaba tranquilidad interna—. Al fin y al cabo, los problemas sólo existen en la mente.

Y ahora estaba ahí, con esa expresión de alegría en el rostro, sentada sobre el lomo de Ah-Un y hasta tarareando desahogadamente una melodía. Jaken la miraba extrañado:

—¡Esta bien loca esta! ¡Mujer rara!

Sesshomaru caminaba en silencio. ¡Quién sabe qué cosas realmente pasaban por su mente! Y sólo caminaba en silencio, a paso firme y seguro, con su estampa gallarda y orgullosa, pero en soledad, retraído, sumergido en su interior.

Y ya el día amainaba, ¡otro día más que declinaba! El Astro Rey colmado de tanto brillar mostraba sus últimos colores antes de morir para hoy, ¡y por supuesto!, ¡incansable!, renacer para mañana. Y luego del crepúsculo, la noche, ¡otra noche más!, otra noche de fogata.

No hacía frío, todo lo contrario, pero aún así el calor del fuego proporcionaba una sensación reconfortante, esa sensación que atraía a todos sus huéspedes a resguardarse a su alrededor; Jaken animándolo con ramas y madera, Sesshomaru sentado a los pies de un árbol y Melisa recostada en la tierra, cerca de las llamas. Recostada y aletargada sobre el brazo derecho, de costado, mientras su otra mano como una concha marina, descansaba a la altura de su rostro descargada sobre la tierra, su pierna izquierda ligeramente doblada, la cabellera ondulada, desplegada hacia arriba, y esa tés clara con su vestido alba le daba un aspecto como de estatua de mármol, una estatua cubierta por el manto nocturno y alumbrada a luz de llama.

Y Sesshomaru alzó los ojos, esos ojos callados pero indómitos, y no sólo para apreciar el baile de las flamas, si no a esa imagen que estaba más atrás, moldeada, ofrendada y alumbrada en la oscuridad. Sin embargo, era la propia luz del fuego que la vedaba e impedía descubrirla por completo. Y ya cuando todos dormían, y ya cuando el fuego parecía decaer en su custodia, él esperaba con la mirada, casi como una bestia salvaje ansiosa y acechante. Y entonces… ella comenzó a revelarse, lentamente; ahí estaba, desmayada maravillosamente sobre la tierra, fina y placenteramente indefensa, desprotegida ante su hambrienta mirada. ¿Qué clase de fascinación extraña era la que estaba desarrollando?

Uno de los siameses despertó, miró a Melisa, y luego alentó al otro sacándolo de su pesado sueño, caminaron hacia la muchacha y se recostaron a su lado, como si quisieran protegerla de algún viento malsano. Cuando ella percibió a través de su sueño, se recogió como un gato, suspirando, acurrucándose con los brazos, flexionando las piernas. Él observó atento ese movimiento y minuciosamente la nueva figura modelada. Sus sentidos involuntariamente se habían intensificado y podía escucharla; escuchar el palpitar incesante de su corazón, y también el sonido de su respiración, a pesar de que sus respiros eran prácticamente inaudibles, mudos.

Y no podía evitarlo, estaba concentrado en ella. ¿¡Pero qué clase de fascinación extraña era la que estaba desarrollando!? No lo sabía. Pero lo único concreto de todo esto, es que nadie estaba en este preciso momento, aquí y ahora, para denunciarlo. Su gran acompañante y amigo llamado "orgullo" descansaba tranquilo.

Sesshomaru se había retirado antes de la salida del sol. Por otro lado, la mañana para Jaken y la muchacha se desenvolvió casi igual que la del día anterior, un despertar ante la luz del sol, un momento de pesca para desayunar, Jaken preparando el fuego y Melisa jugueteando en las aguas del río, esta vez dándose el placer de un zambullida, se había metido con ropa y todo, no pudo negarse ante la tentación, además hace unos días que estaba sin bañarse.

Cuando Sesshomaru llegó, Jaken lo saludó entusiasmado:

—¡Oh, amo! ¡Muy buenos días! ¡Qué bueno verlo de vuelta! ¿A dónde fue? Cuando desperté ya se había ido.

—Onis merodeando, además de otros demonios insignificantes —contestó sentándose en una roca mientras observaba la pequeña fogata.

—¡Oh, vaya! ¡Ya se me hacía extraño tantos días de paz! Seguro que es por Bakusaiga. Así que el rumor todavía se sigue propagando entre los yökais. ¡Pobres diablos! Ya deberían saber que con o sin espada no tienen oportunidad contra usted. ¡Dan lástima!

Sesshomaru no continuó la conversación, observaba el fuego sumido en sus pensamientos:

—…Bakusaiga… —aún no lograba deslindar el misterio de lo que había acaecido con ella. Sinceramente pensar en aquello era como para un dolor de cabeza. ¡Las ironías de la vida, ¿verdad?! ¡Qué formas tan graciosas de jugarte malas pasadas!

De pronto vio unos pies que se posaron frente a él, lentamente alzó sus ojos. Sabía muy bien quién era: Melisa, y estaba toda mojada, con el vestido pegado al cuerpo, traslúcido. Finalmente se encontró con sus ojos verdes.

—Tienes cara de preocupación —le dijo ella sonriéndole. Jaken meditó para sus adentros.

—¿Preocupación? ¿Esa mirada fue de preocupación? ¿Esa forma de alzar los ojos fue de preocupación? —luego comenzó a traspirar helado ante el reto, y antes de formar una idea se reprimió—. ¡No! ¿Qué es lo que estoy tratando de pensar? —luego sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera retirar ciertas sospechas de su mente.

La muchacha se sentó en otra roca más pequeña y tomó uno de los pescados mientras comenzó a comerlo con suma tranquilidad. Él como siempre sólo la observaba, pero ella parecía no caer en cuenta de esos pequeños detalles. No estaba muy preocupada de su vestido, y a pesar de que no se había atrevido a quitárselo para bañarse, que se le trasluciera un poco la ropa interior no significaba la gran cosa para ella; prefería estar cubierta por un vestido mojado que sin él, mostrando los interiores directamente. Sin embargo, a ojos orientales aquello era lo mismo. ¿De qué servía llevar encima una prenda si mostrabas igualmente lo que intentabas ocultar? Si ella hubiese escuchado algo como aquello habría pensado que era una exageración, al fin y al cabo, la transparencia sólo era leve.

—Oye, ¿no tienes nada que ponerte? —preguntó con cierta molestia Jaken.

—No —contestó ella sin dejar de comer y sin crearse dramas.

—Tú… —manifestó Sesshomaru y ella lo miró contestando al instante con un…:

—¿Um…? —pero él no dijo nada, como si en realidad la única respuesta que quisiera fueran los ojos de Melisa—. ¿Qué pasa? —insistió ella ante el mutismo de Sesshomaru. Y de pronto ella lo sintió, una impresión leve, algo diferente en lo que no había reparado antes. Los ojos de Sesshomaru estaban clavados en los de ella de una manera intensa, pero percibía la diferencia en su mirada, no era la típica expresión fría y hosca, aunque si estaba serio.

—¿Qué es esa mirada? —se preguntó, pero sólo quedó como un enigma suspendido en el aire. A final de cuentas, no conocía a Sesshomaru del todo bien.

Luego él desvió sus ojos hacia el pequeño fuego que aún ardía, y de pronto preguntó:

—¿¡Qué fue lo que sucedió!? —la pregunta más que dirigida a Melisa era como si se la hiciera a sí mismo. Pero ella al escucharla se puso helada y tragó saliva, se le figuró lo del beso no recordado. Él volvió a mirarla, pero esta vez de una forma diferente, concentrado en otros asuntos, en asuntos concernientes a su gran amor: Bakusaiga.

—Quiero saber si sabes lo que ocurrió en la batalla. Dame una respuesta. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Ryukoushin con mi espada?

—¡Ah, eso! —se relajó Melisa, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

—¡Ya era hora! —pensó el pequeño kappa por otro lado—. ¡Por fin aparecen las preguntas sensatas! ¡Ya me tenía preocupado!

—Eh… bueno, mm… ¿Lo preguntas por la forma en que te rechazó? —Melisa titubeó y se mantuvo pensativa por un momento.

—Cuando Ryukoushin pasó la mano por la hoja de Bakusaiga, esta comenzó a producir una resonancia extraña. Cuando la tomé, la energía acumulada en la espada me rechazó.

—¡Pues ahí está! ¡Tú mismo te acabas de dar la respuesta! Ryukoushin está utilizando una energía de otro tipo en su cuerpo, eso ya lo sabes. A ver, tratemos de darle más profundidad. Tú que eres un guerrero. ¿Hay algún ataque que utilices donde proyectes energía directamente a tu arma?

—¿Souryūha? —comentó Jaken, de repente. Luego miró a Sesshomaru y dijo—. Lo vi usarlo con Colmillo Sagrado una vez, y la verdad, me sorprendió, porque esa espada no es ofensiva.

—Bueno, en cuanto a Bakusaiga ya ha pasado bastante tiempo con Ryukoushin, y ha proyectado constantemente energía en ella, pero… dijiste que Bakusaiga produjo una resonancia extraña, ¿verdad? Yo creo que eso se debe a una especie de incompatibilidad, la verdad es que ni el mismo Ryukoushin debería ser capaz de manejar esa energía, eso es un misterio.

—Un misterio donde tu príncipe está involucrado, ¿verdad? —expresó Sesshomaru con frialdad e ironía—. Lo que quiero saber es como puedo tocarla nuevamente.

—Bueno… creo que hay tres opciones para tu espada. Una: es que tanto espada como energía se adapten para acoplarse. O dos: que Bakusaiga se rompa. Ninguna de las dos opciones es positiva, por lo tanto la mejor es la tercera: liberar la energía, es decir, descargar la espada. De esa forma tú podrás tocarla. Para ser sinceros, este tal Ryukoushin parece un tipo ligero pero la verdad es que no lo es tanto, es algo altanero, confiado y desordenado, puedo sacar la conclusión de que debe ser una persona muy indisciplinada, pero… creo que es muy inteligente. Eh… bueno… a su manera.

—¡Sí claro! ¡Es un fanfarrón y un pésimo espadachín según mi opinión! ¡No se compara a mi amo!

—Sí, pero fue capaz de robar la espada y de paso dejar muy mal herido a Sesshomaru en la primera instancia, ha proyectado la energía en el arma para utilizarla como ataque en ocasiones, aunque yo he evitado su efecto, y ahora utilizó la misma energía para protegerla de las manos de Sesshomaru, eso no lo hizo a la ligera. A pesar de que a simple vista no se aprecie, creo que este sujeto tiene talento —luego Melisa pensó para sí—. ¿Qué es lo que "él" buscará en Ryukoushin? —pero Sesshomaru la sacó de su divagación mental.

—Entonces, la solución está en liberar a Bakusaiga de aquella energía. ¿Cómo se supone que debo hacer eso si no puedo tocarla?

—¡Ah, no te preocupes por eso! Sólo tiene que encargarte de facilitármela, de dejarme el paso libre. Eso yo lo hago.

—¡Bien! —pronunció con decisión el inugami, sólo una palabra, pero fue como si afirmara un… "trato hecho". Y después de aquello no dijo más.

Todo parecía marchar bien, pero el resto del día la incomodidad comenzó a hacer óbice en el temperamento de Melisa, había notado ciertas miradas que le daba el inuyökai de vez en cuando, cuando estaba distraída, pero cuando ella intentaba responderle con la mirada, él daba vuelta el rostro de forma disimulada. Esa actitud ya la había visto antes, ¡sí!, después de despertar de su desmayo, después de… Y nuevamente comenzó a darle vueltas al asunto.

Para ser sinceros, si ella hubiese dejado las cosas como estaban todo habría quedado en suspenso, y luego con el tiempo ambos hubieran terminado por olvidarlo. Sesshomaru por su parte, jamás le habría dicho algo al respecto, porque la situación si era incomoda para Melisa también lo era para él. ¡Pero ella como siempre! ¡No podía dejar el asunto de lado! Y después de darle tantas vueltas, llegó a la conclusión de que definitivamente debía aclarar las cosas, porque para todo hay arreglo si utilizas la comunicación.

Y en un momento dado se acercó y se plantó frente a él.

—Eh… bueno, yo… —cuando el inuyökai clavó su mirada en ella, Melisa se sintió empequeñecer, estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía cómo tratar la conversación, nuevamente las ganas de cavar la tierra para enterrarse a sí misma volvieron a ella—. ¡Por Dios, por qué me pongo tan nerviosa! ¡Si nada de esto hubiese ocurrido no tendría problemas en mirarlo! ¡Pero ni siquiera me acuerdo! ¿¡Por qué me afecta tanto!? —pensaba la muchacha. Después se armó de valor y lo miró a los ojos, sostuvo su mirada por un momento, y luego, dando un suspiro de rendición desembocó en un…—. ¡Lo siento! —y al momento que lo decía se inclinó ante él muy a la manera oriental. ¡Claro! ¡Algo había aprendido en todo este tiempo!

Por su parte, Sesshomaru entornó los ojos, analítico, y preguntó:

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Eh… bueno, de lo que ocurrió antes, después de la batalla, lo del bes… ¡Bueno, tú ya sabes! Jaken me lo contó, la verdad es que yo no recuerdo nada. Y te pido disculpas, quiero que sepas que no fue hecho a propósito, la verdad es que no se qué pasó conmigo, pero déjame decirte que si hubiese estado en mi sano juicio jamás lo habría hecho —extrañamente para Melisa la mirada de Sesshomaru se volvió más hosca. Y finalmente respondió con un desabrido:

—Lo sé —y no dijo más, siguió caminando sin dirigirle más la palabra. Melisa quedó en jaque, ya que su intento de comunicación parece que había empeorado las cosas.

Sesshomaru se sintió fastidiado. ¿¡Por qué diablos intentaba explicarle algo que él ya sabía muy bien!? ¡Ante una cosa como esa es mejor cerrar la boca!

Y definitivamente lo sabía, sabía que ese beso no había sido para él, lo supo por lo que le susurró al oído.

Ese beso… ¡No fue para él!

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _¹Mostrar la hilacha: Esta frase quiere decir que la persona muestra lo que es, sin tantas formalidades sociales, en ocasiones saliéndose un poco del contexto y mostrándose ante los demás un poco… fuera de tono._

 _Y no hay más notas finales ! nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._


	19. C16: IRRITABILIDAD Y PUGNA

**CAPÍTULO XVI**

 **IRRITABILIDAD Y PUGNA**

Ni Jaken ni la muchacha se dignaban a pronunciar una palabra, y aunque él no dijera nada, sólo bastaba echarle una leve ojeada para notar un mal humor demasiado evidente. Aunque esto debía hacerse con disimulo, porque cada vez que uno de los dos lo intentaba, él los fulminaba con la mirada, y más valía bajar los ojos para no morir.

—¡Pero qué malas pulgas! —pensaba ella—. ¿Por qué se habrá enojado tanto? ¡Sólo intenté disculparte, y mira el resultado! ¡Qué le pasa!

El día siguió su curso, y a orden de Sesshomaru se detuvieron para satisfacer una necesidad básica: comer. Pese a que en ese momento, cuando él lo ordenó, no era precisamente muy urgente de atender.

—¡Jaken!

—¿¡Si mi Señor!? —le respondió el sirviente con un sobresalto.

—Nos detendremos aquí, así que puedes buscar alimentos.

—¿En serio mi amo? ¡Pues muchas gracias! Pero… creo que no es necesario que se moleste, nosotros aún estamos bien. Creo que podemos continuar con la marcha sin problemas.

—¡Ve a buscar comida inmediatamente! —le respondió el inugami agrio y autoritario. Realmente no tenía humor para nada, ni mucho menos para aceptar negativas a sus decisiones.

—¡Enseguida mi señor! ¡Buscaré algunos hongos! —y se introdujo en el bosque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo asustado. Mientras tanto, Sesshomaru, aprovechó el momento para darle algo de descanso a sus piernas; se sentó, como era su costumbre, bajo la sombra de un árbol y cerró los ojos, aún con el ceño fruncido.

Por otro lado, Melisa se dedicó a recoger y apilar un poco de ramas secas para que Jaken después, se encargara de encender un pequeño fuego con su báculo. Sin embargo, ella se sentía sumamente incomoda con el mal humor del inugami.

—¿¡Por qué diablos no se me ocurrió acompañar a Jaken!? —pensaba la muchacha mientras lo observaba de reojo y de forma muy sutil—. ¡Qué ambiente más denso! No quiero estar sola con él —Melisa miró a los siameses que pastaban un poco más allá, preocupados como niños inocentes únicamente de sus necesidades y ajenos a lo demás. Finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.

Ya había juntado lo suficiente de madera pero Melisa seguía recolectando, quería mantenerse ocupada para no lidiar con el silencio y la pesada vibración que expelía Sesshomaru. ¡Pero la muy torpe! ¡Para empeorar la situación!, tropieza con una piedra semienterrada y cae entre medio de las piernas del inuyökai, cara contra cara. En la caída regó todas las ramas sobre él. ¡Ni ella misma lo podía creer! ¡Qué situación! Después de tratar de evitarlo tanto, cayó prácticamente encima de él. Parece que la mala racha como un cruel ángel, había descubierto su nuevo juguete-victima en ella. ¡Realmente era ridículo! De todo el espacio y las piedras del lugar, justamente el destino la obligaba a tener ese pequeño accidente donde estaba él.

¡Para qué narrar la parálisis de terror de Melisa! Por su parte, Sesshomaru frunció los ojos y entre dientes, más irritado aún, le ordenó:

—¡Quítate! —a ella le faltaron patas para hacerlo.

—¡Ah, lo siento! ¡Perdón! ¡No lo hice a propósito, no fue mi intención!

—¡No lo hice a propósito! ¡Mujer tonta! —pensó para sí el inugami mientras se quitaba las ramas de encima.

Entre tanto, la muchacha sentada sobre los talones un poco más allá dándole la espalda, sufría un ataque de pánico mental:

—¡Pero qué imbécil soy! ¿¡Cómo puedo ser tan torpe!? ¡Ni que fuera situación sacada de anime! ¡Me odia! ¡Definitivamente me odia! ¡Ay, ya quiero irme a mi casa! ¡Este sujeto tiene un carácter terrible, y para rematarla, a mí se me ocurre caer sobre él! ¡Ay, si no soy más torpe porque no nací antes! ¿¡Cómo puedo ser tan patas de alambre!?

Sesshomaru miraba hacia otro lado, este tipo de situaciones lo hacían sentirse más incomodo, y por lo tanto, su fastidio aumentaba.

—¡Maldita humana! ¡Malditos humanos! ¡Siempre son el motivo de problemas! —pensaba. Aquel fastidio debía su origen a una serie de circunstancias algo desencajantes para él. Una de estas, y probablemente la más chocante para Sesshomaru, era descubrirse a sí mismo, en ocasiones, abstraído en ella. No era estúpido, y aunque no se atreviera a reconocerlo, se daba cuenta del curioso embelesamiento que esta chica provocaba en él. ¡Qué mal chiste! ¡Realmente era como para reír!

¡Qué mordacidad tiene el destino para trazar y jugar con las circunstancias de la vida! A veces aquello te hace sentir humillantemente débil.

No obstante, él era demasiado arrogante como para someterse sin antes luchar por tomar el control de su propia identidad. ¡Una humana no estaba dentro de sus expectativas, ni ahora ni nunca! Además no dejaba de ser ridículo para él, ¡tan ridículo que llegaba a fastidiar! Y además… fuera de eso, ella le había dicho que en "su sano juicio" jamás lo habría besado. ¿¡En su sano juicio!? ¿Es decir que había que estar muy loco o enfermo para hacerlo? ¿¡Qué diablos se creía esta humana!? ¡Y por si fuera poco, tuvo el descaro de besarlo pensando en otro! ¡Sí! ¡No solamente besarlo! ¡Si no que se atrevió a hacerlo imaginándose a otro! ¡Qué falta de respeto! ¡Tuvo que tragarse ese humillante beso como si nada! ¡Un beso que no fue para él!

No había duda alguna de que el orgullo de Sesshomaru estaba herido en varios aspectos.

—¡Ese sujeto! ¿¡Quién es ese sujeto!? Estoy seguro que nos ha estado espiando. ¿Qué es lo que busca realmente? ¿¡Cuál es su maldito propósito!? Está relacionado directamente con Ryukoushin y también con Melisa —los ojos de Sesshomaru se desviaron hacia la chica—. Sea como sea, ¡no estoy dispuesto a perdonarlo! ¡Jamás toleraré ser utilizado como instrumento! ¡Tampoco estoy dispuesto a permitir que un insignificante humano se meta en una batalla de señores! Sea como sea, ¡ese sujeto morirá!

Melisa tímida y avergonzada se levantó, y se fue directo hacia Ah-Un que se estaban alejando más de la cuenta deleitados con su manjar.

—Muchachos, vengan aquí, no se alejen —la verdad es que lo último de deseaba era quedarse aún más sola con Sesshomaru, y estaba utilizando a los gemelos como escusa—. No sean golosos, han comido más de la cuenta, si siguen así engordaran como vaca y ya ni siquiera podrán despegarse de la tierra. Vengan aquí.

El tiempo avanzaba y el silencio se hacía cada vez más incomodo e insoportable, pero entablar una conversación… ¡Eso si estaría fuera de lugar! Para esta situación, más valía no decir nada.

—¿¡Por qué diablos Jaken se demora tanto!? ¿¡Donde está!? ¡Ni que lo hubiesen mandado a fabricar los afamados champiñones! —pensaba la muchacha. Y de repente lo notó; Sesshomaru la miraba, y era una mirada directa, sin disimulo. A estas alturas, Melisa se estaba contagiando del mal humor, esta situación ya más que avergonzarla y ponerla nerviosa estaba terminando por irritarla a ella también—. ¿¡Y ahora qué le pasa!? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Este hombre es como un jodido campo minado! ¡No sabes donde dar el siguiente paso! Y pensar que todo esto empezó por que intente disculparme. ¡Realmente no tiene sentido! —pensaba ella—. ¡Ya me tiene enferma! ¿¡Qué es lo que quiere!? ¿¡Por qué diablos tengo que tragarme su mal humor!?

—¿Quieres decir algo? —le dijo después seria con tono de molestia al ver que la seguía asediando con los ojos. La mirada de Sesshomaru se hizo más fría y a la vez escrutadora—. ¡Cielos! ¿¡Qué es lo que mira tanto!? ¡Ya que se joda! ¡Me importa un bledo! —ella sentía como la quemaba con la mirada.

Y de pronto, él lo articuló, nítido, firme, como si lo pronunciado se tratara de un desafío:

—¡Daniel! —¡vaya!, ¡eso fue sorpresivo! Ella lo miró con extrañeza, perpleja. Él por su parte, esperaba la respuesta.

Melisa se demoró en contestar, estaba confundida, no entendía bien. Y entonces preguntó:

—¿Se supone que ese nombre significa algo para mí?

—No lo sé, dímelo tú —respondió él con el mismo desplante.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y dando un suspiro de enfado se levantó para largarse. Pero él la detuvo con su representativo tono de mando. Esta demás decir que a Sesshomaru lo tirano se le salía por los poros:

—¿¡A donde crees que vas!? ¡Nuestra conversación apenas empieza! —aquella última frase le dio pinta de torturador.

—¿¡Y este qué diablos cree!? ¿¡Qué está hablando con su sirviente!? —pensó la muchacha. Y luego le respondió con brusquedad—. ¡Pues adivina! ¡A orinar! Y por si es que no te has dado cuenta, aquí no hay y no habrá conversación. Para aquello se necesita que las cosas se hablen con claridad o mínimo que tengan un sentido —a estas alturas, Melisa no estaba dispuesta a ocultar su enfado y su molestia—. ¡Ah, y también!, estar animado aunque sea un poquito, así de chiquitito —Melisa le hizo la mención con los dedos—, a escuchar con mucho respeto y tolerancia, es un acto de reciprocidad. Pero esto huele con asqueante claridad a un tortuoso interrogatorio sin sentido. Dudo mucho que con "tu tonito" podamos tener una conversación. ¡Y te aconsejo!, si quieres preguntar algo, hazlo directamente sin alusiones tontas y estúpidas. ¿¡Para eso no crees que por aquí, somos bastante machito!?

Sesshomaru la miró indignado pero no supo que decirle, al fin y al cabo, esperaba una reacción diferente, quizás un poco de temor, o tal vez, nerviosismo, algo parecido a lo de hace un momento, ya que se había acostumbrado a esa reacción, pero no esto, ni mucho menos que sacara a juego su hombría.

Ella caminó un par de metros pero se detuvo, produjo un chasqueo de mal humor con la boca. No podía dejarlo de lado, entonces se devolvió.

La vio venir, y se preparó para la pugna, no estaba dispuesto a escuchar más sus desacreditaciones, al fin y al cabo, sólo era una humana, "una humana vulgar y atrevida", "una humana insignificante que se las daba de grande".

Ella se paró frente a él, muy cerca, por no decir encima, quería imponerse, hacerse valer.

—¿¡Es su nombre, verdad!? —él con su rostro impávido, inexpresivo, levantó la mirada—. ¡Se supone que ese es su nombre, ¿verdad?! ¿¡Cómo diablos te enteraste de eso!? ¿¡Cómo diablos lo sabes si no has tenido contacto alguno, y supuestamente tienes menos información que yo de él!? —Sesshomaru alzó una mano y tomó su muñeca, la obligó a agacharse, a estar frente él, a la misma altura.

Como era de esperarse, Melisa se quejó y protestó:

—¡Oye suéltame! ¡Qué te pasa! ¡Qué te crees! ¡Ya suéltame! —la agarró de los brazos y ella tuvo un poco de temor. Haciéndole honor a su porte, sus manos eran grandes y firmes, y con sólo un poco de firmeza y presión ella se quedó quieta, aunque sus ojos verdes no eran capaces de doblegarse y lo miraban todavía enojados, desafiantes. Él observaba esa actitud, después de estar toda nerviosa y pidiendo perdón ahora estaba aquí con "esa miradita". ¿Acaso era por aquel tipo? ¿Todo esto se debía por que sacó a relucir el nombre de aquel sujeto? Pero si ella estaba siendo desafiante y prepotente, no había duda alguna de que él lo podía ser mil veces más.

—¿¡Cómo diablos se eso!? —le preguntó arrimándola con un sacudón.

De cierta forma ella no lo podía creer, porque una cosa eran las palabras, ¿pero las manos…? Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a ceder, a demostrarle miedo. Sesshomaru tomó su mentón y entonces comenzó a acortar más las distancias. Eso si no se lo esperaba y se sorprendió, pero él no se detuvo en su rostro sino en su oreja.

—Porque me lo susurraste al oído —le dijo, y luego de eso le dio un leve empujón para alejarla y se levantó, la miró por un momento ¡de una forma!, como diciendo: "El que manda aquí soy yo". Se marchó sin decir nada más.

Melisa quedó paralizada, nuevamente la había dejado en jaque. Estaba aturdida. _"Porque me lo susurraste al oído"_

—¿…Yo hice eso…? —y lo que más le impactaba… la voz de Sesshomaru… inesperadamente le había erizado la piel— ¡Oh, Dios! —musitó ella sin salir de su abstracción. Su corazón todavía latía, y no sólo por el susto recibido.

Jaken llegó y Melisa ni siquiera se dio cuenta, aún estaba en ese estado, en las nubes.

—¡Aló! ¡Aló! —y de repente le gritó a toda gana —¡MELISA! —sin duda la muchacha dio un saltó que si hubiese habido techo se habría dando con él en la cabeza. Pero luego al instante, esta le reprochó:

—¡Jaken condenado! ¿¡Por qué diablos te demoraste tanto!? —él, indignado, arrojó al suelo y con violencia los hongos que traía.

—¡Renuncio! ¡Por intentar alimentarte un maldito ogro me atacó en el bosque! ¿¡Y así es cómo me lo agradeces!?

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Y qué culpa tengo yo? Yo no fui quien pidió comida. Fue tu "amo bonito" quien te mando. ¡Échale la culpa a él no a mí! —Jaken enmudeció, era verdad.

—A propósito. ¿Dónde está el amo?

—No sé —respondió, y luego se quedó pensativa, inmersa en el recuerdo de lo ocurrido con Sesshomaru. Jaken pudo percibir algo en el tono de ese "no sé".

—¿Y a ti que te pasa?

—Está enojado —afirmó ella al instante, pensando en voz alta—. Está molesto por lo que sucedió. No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no es capaz de aceptar las excusas y olvidarlo? ¿Por qué le afecta tanto? ¿…Será que… le gusto?

—¿¡QUÉ!? —Melisa se asustó con la exclamación de Jaken—. ¿¡De qué estás hablando niña tonta!? ¡Esto es insufrible! ¡No creo lo que estas pensando! ¿¡Eres tonta o qué!? ¡Mi amo jamás se fijaría en ti, mujer estúpida! —Melisa le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—¿¡A quién llamas estúpida!? ¡Mira que no estoy de humor para aguantar el maltrato de nadie más!

—¡Ay, si! ¡Lo siento! —le respondió él sobándose la cabeza, no le convenía echarse a la chica encima.

—Pero… si no es así, ¿por qué esa actitud? —pero Jaken le respondió enojado. Se sentía con el deber de aclarar las cosas, no era posible que existieran este tipo de confusiones, era intolerable.

—¿Es qué no lo entiendes? No hay duda de que el amo está enojado por eso, ¡y tú tan boba!, ¡no haces más que recordarle esa humillación nuevamente!

—¿Humillación?

—El hecho es que el amo fue besado sin su consentimiento, ¡y lo peor!, ¡por una humana! Eso es igual a una humillación y a una falta de respeto. Y la verdad me sorprende que aún con tu atrevimiento estés viva.

—¡Espera, espera! Yo intenté aclararlo para que no hubiesen malos entendidos, para que no se confundieran las cosas, y porque la verdad… ¡a mi me daba mucha vergüenza! ¿Pero tú me estás diciendo que está enojado por el hecho en sí? ¿Por qué lo besé? ¡Qué tipo tan raro! Generalmente un hombre no se siente ofendido al ser besado por una mujer, todo lo contrario. ¡Con eso cualquiera diría que es gay!

—¿Qué es qué?

—¡Olvídalo! ¡Todos ustedes son tan raros! ¡Par de racistas! ¡Vaya! ¡Así que mi beso fue una "humillación"! ¿¡Y qué si soy humana!?

—¡Ay, si eres tan tonta! ¡No entiendes nada! ¡Inocente de mi Señor! ¡Quién iba pensar que su primer beso lo recibiría de una humana! —cuando Melisa escuchó eso se quedó pálida de impresión.

—¿¡Qué su primer qué!? Espera. ¿De qué estás hablando? Sesshomaru… eh… ¿Sesshomaru…? ¿¡No me digas que era algo así como… virgen de labios!?

—¡Y tú lo mancillaste! —le respondió Jaken siguiendo el juego de la alusión. Melisa comenzó a reír algo nerviosa:

—¡No te creo! ¡Estas bromeando!

—Eh… bueno, no estoy seguro. La verdad es que mi señor ya tiene sus buenos siglos pero… —Jaken comenzó a hablar más bajito, al estilo de vieja cahuinera¹—, aquí entre nos, durante el tiempo que he trabajado para él, y que no ha sido para nada poco, jamás le he visto una mujer. Ha habido algunas interesadas en él. ¡Sí! ¡No hay duda de eso! ¿Pero él interesado? A la única mujercita que Sesshomaru le ha entregado cierto afecto ha sido a la pequeña Lin, ¡pero tú ya sabes! ella sólo es una niña, y cuando la encontró era más pequeña aún.

—¡No! ¡No te creo! A lo mejor antes y tú ni siquiera te enteras. Además va siempre arrogante con su actitud de muy macho y de gran señor. Generalmente ese orgullo machista de los hombres siempre les obliga a buscar experiencia. Se me hace raro que él sea una excepción, siendo que es tan prepotente y se cree la gran cosa.

—¡Pues que te crees! ¡Por supuesto que mi amo es un gran señor! ¡Por supuesto que mi amo es grande! Y es por eso mismo que no necesita de ese tipo de cosas. ¡Tonta! ¡El camino del guerrero, el camino de la supremacía requiere de arte y dedicación!, ¡no hay duda alguna de que ese tipo de relaciones salen sobrando! —luego pensó para sí— Además con su carácter… dudo mucho que alguna mujer lo soportara. Y antes era peor. ¡Ay, mi señor!

—Bueno, sea como sea, no estoy dispuesta a aguantar más sus malos tratos. Tiene dos opciones, seguir enojado o desenojarse, y cualquiera de las dos ya me da exactamente lo mismo —luego pensó en lo que Sesshomaru le contó—. ¿Así que yo misma le dije su nombre? Daniel… Pero yo no sabía eso. ¿Cómo es posible? Victoria tiene razón, los enigmas de mi vida están dentro de mí misma. A pesar de que yo no recuerde… las respuestas están dentro de mí. Y él es la llave que abre mi puerta, estoy segura. Daniel…

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _¹Cahuinero(a): Persona que se pone a hablar de más sobre asuntos que no le incumben, principalmente cuando se trata de otros, y propaga la información entre el resto de la gente. (Típico de las señoras boca sueltas del vecindario XD)_


	20. C17: NOSTALGIA

**CAPÍTULO XVII**

 **NOSTALGIA**

Sentado en una roca en las orillas de un vado, se entretenía disfrutando de aquel pequeño placer que le proporcionaba hundir la mano en la suaves aguas, y molestar a los diminutos renacuajos que escurridizos se movían de un lugar a otro. Aquel placer evocador de aquellos inocentes juegos, tan gratos de la niñez. Sí, la niñez, aquellos buenos tiempos, donde la vida es mucho más sencilla, y donde caprichos tan simples como este te colman de delicia y satisfacción.

Sacó su mano, observó como el agua resbalaba a través de su piel, como lágrimas, gota a gota, y luego levantó su rostro hacia el cielo, cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente. Para aguantar los años de soledad, y el ímpetu de ciertas nostalgias cuando se está a un paso de ceder, es necesario hacerlo. Sí, detenerte un momento y respirar profundamente para calmar esos anhelos, esas emociones que hacen efervescencia en el interior, y readquirir la fuerza y la templanza que se necesita para dar otro paso más, otro más para seguir adelante. Al fin y al cabo, no era de acero, tan sólo un hombre más, que en la simplicidad de su deseo había aspirado a algo mayor.

Ryukoushin se acercó a él.

—¡Ey!, ¡por fin apareces! ¡Realmente eres difícil! Tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar.

Sólo su voz bastó. Percibió con mala gana como lo sacaba de su melancólico letargo y se sintió hastiado. Respondió sin mirarlo:

—Bien, si tienes ganas de batir la lengua, pues comienza, ¿de qué quieres hablar? —el tono de su voz demostraba el poco interés que tenía de escucharlo.

—¡Ja! ¡"Batir la lengua"! ¿Es idea mía o tú aún no asimilas todo lo acontecido? ¡Algo extraño!, ¿no crees? Después de todo, siempre estas observando desde las sombras.

Él no respondió nada. Estaba cansado, aburrido con Ryukoushin, y en ocasiones le daba ganas de mandarlo a la cresta del mundo, pero para su desgracia debía armarse de paciencia, lo quisiera o no.

—¡Dragón estúpido! —pensó.

—Seré directo. Hay un par de preguntas que necesito que respondas y para serte sincero me siento muy ansioso por hacerlas —el tono de Ryukoushin adquirió cierto énfasis de astucia e ironía—. ¡Pues me resulta bastante curioso e interesante!

Él leyó su sarcasmo y comprendió de inmediato a qué se refería. Trató de llevar la conversación por otra ruta:

—¡Chte! ¡No me vengas con idioteces! Ya que si han ocurrido situaciones… —él volteó para mirar a Ryukoushin, serio y recriminador —, ¿¡de quién crees que es la maldita culpa!? Yo no te mande a que hicieras todo esto, y que perdieras el tiempo en jueguitos de samuráis. ¡Tus jodidas batallas ya me están hartando!

—¿¡Qué!? —Ryukoushin lo miró disgustado y confuso—. ¿¡De qué diablos hablas!? ¿¡Jueguitos de samuráis!? ¿Cómo puedes llamarle juegos? Gracias a esto he podido conseguir esta maravillosa espada. Es el comienzo de todo. ¿Acaso no es eso lo que estamos buscando?

—¡Realmente todos ustedes son tan básicos!

—¿¡Básicos!? ¿¡Por qué rayos no me dices de una vez lo quieres de mí!? ¿¡Cuál es tu maldito objetivo en todo esto!? ¡Porque es lógico que no me estas ayudando por nada!

—¡Por supuesto! Nada en la vida es gratis. ¡Escúchame bien, Ryukoushin! Te dejé jugar un poco, te dejé hacer lo que quisieras, te di la libertad absoluta desde el primer instante que te liberé de esa prisión. ¿Pero sabes que pienso? Creo que todo este barullo que has hecho no ha servido para absolutamente nada. En sencillas palabras, simplemente pienso que el juego te quedó bastante grande.

—¿¡"Grande"!? —el disgusto de Ryukoushin creció.

—Dijiste que te encargarías de ese sujeto, y en todas las batallas he tenido que intervenir para que no resultes muerto. Y ahora tienes esa espadita en tu poder, y lo más patético es que no sabes qué hacer con ella. ¡Deja de perder el maldito tiempo de una vez! ¡Ya me estoy cansando de tus estupideces! Ahora estoy entendiendo por qué razón tu primo es el que ocupa el puesto de gran señor en las tierras del Este —Ryukoushin se sintió crispar al escuchar aquello—. Estoy sopesando que tal vez me equivoqué de sujeto, quizás debí haber ido con él primero —su tono era agrio, mordaz. Pero luego, lanzó un comentario que terminó de fastidiar al dragón—. Ahora comprendo. Justifico la preferencia de tu padre.

La mención de su progenitor fue suficiente. En un acto de excitación, Ryukoushin empujó la espada con su pulgar, listo para un ataque, pero su detractor, amenazante, advirtió:

—¡Eh! ¡Ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces! —y ambas miradas se sostuvieron desafiantes. Pero él no necesitó hacer nada más. Ryukoushin enfundó la espada, ya que estimó que tampoco era conveniente para él.

— ¡Maldito humano! —pensó—. ¡Pero ya verás! al final de cuentas, ¡igual acabaré contigo!, después de todo no eres más que un humano. Aunque primero te usaré —disfrazó su molestia, y finalmente expresó en tono más desenfadado, de alguna manera condescendiente—. ¡Está bien! Así que no estás conforme.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —respondió este al instante, y luego reveló—. Ryukoushin. Sólo necesito una cosa de ti: tu fuerza. Necesito que te hagas más fuerte.

El dragón comenzó a reír para luego manifestar lo siguiente:

—¡Tanto lío por estupideces! Pero está bien, no te preocupes, te aseguro que las cosas de ahora en adelante marcharan diferentes —el tono del yökai adquirió cierto énfasis de pasión y seguridad— Seremos los más poderoso, dalo por hecho. Y no sólo conquistaremos las tierras del Este y del Oeste, sino también las del Sur y las del Norte, ¡y cada rincón de este mundo! ¡Ya lo verás! Esto valdrá la pena. Juntos lo lograremos. No te arrepentirás —y después adquiriendo un tono irónico y presuntuoso, acabó diciéndole con una mirada de engreimiento—. Al fin y al cabo, como humano es lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho. Si buscas fuerza y poder, aliarte con un yökai, sin duda fue tu mejor decisión, y más con uno de alcurnia.

—¡Maldito fanfarrón! —pensó él—. Aún en las peores situaciones sigue presumiendo —pero no le contestó nada.

La verdad es que hasta le daba risa ese ideal tan estúpido al estilo de Pinky y Cerebro: ¡conquistar el mundo! Pero era preferible que pensara por el momento, que se trataba de ese tipo de alianza. Sí, él requería la fuerza de Ryukoushin, pero no para lo que el dragón estimaba, no para las ideas que él mismo se había formulado de forma necia en su cabeza. Es por eso que mantenía latente los embustes de esa supuesta asociación entre los dos, ya que Ryukoushin no era un sujeto muy fácil de controlar, y su carácter rebelde e indisciplinado hacía las cosas sumamente complicadas. Era un ser egoísta, caprichoso y malévolo, y fuera de eso, misántropo con buen represéntate de un jodido yökai. ¡Aún no entendía por qué diablos le habían dado la orden de reclutar a un sujeto como este! Sin embargo, él de entre muchos dio el mejor resultado. A pesar de su jodida personalidad, no había duda de que tenía talento, y cuerpo bastante apto para lo necesario. Después de todo era un dragón. Y un dragón… ¡es un Dragón!

—Necesito que entrenes.

—Es lo que estoy haciendo —le contestó con seriedad—. Las batallas son los entrenamientos verdaderos.

—¿Quieres pelear? ¡Vale! ¡Está bien! ¿Pero cómo diablos vas a enfrentar a un tipo que es más poderoso que tú? ¡No te salvaré de nuevo! ¿Quieres fortaleza y poder? ¡Pues aprende a transformar como corresponde "la energía" que te he entregado! Eso te dará fuerza. Pero dudo mucho que lo logres si ni siquiera tienes la predisposición mental para soportarla —Ryukoushin miró hacia otro lado con incomodidad.

—¡Ya está de nuevo fastidiando con eso! —pensó.

Hasta ahora había logrado controlar una pequeña magnitud de esa energía y quería más, pero su proveedor seguía diciendo que no estaba preparado. Eso a Ryukoushin lo ponía impaciente, ya que le gustaban los resultados rápidos, nunca fue un yökai se someterse a largos y rigurosos entrenamientos, ni siquiera con su padre.

—No tienes como saberlo si no lo pruebas.

—La última batalla que observé sirvió para darme cuenta. Hasta el inugami tuvo mejor compostura que tú, que huiste despavorido hacia el árbol más alto.

—¡Eso fue por…!

—¡Ryukoushin! —interrumpió éste—. Estás jugando con una energía demasiado volátil, si no eres capaz de controlarla terminará destruyéndote. Recuérdalo, esto no es un juego. Así que si no te preparas…

—¡Así que si no me preparo!, ¿¡qué!? ¡Oye! ¡Me estas subestimando! Date cuenta con quién estás hablando. Soy un dragón, no un debilucho humano.

—¡Se muy bien con quien estoy tratando! ¡Es por eso que lo digo! No hay nada peor que el que se cree grande aún sin serlo. Es cierto que perteneces a una familia de alto linaje, pero tus meritos han sido pocos, y terminaste ser el hijo venido a menos de un gran señor.

Ryukoushin apretó la mandíbula y entornó los ojos con disgusto. ¡De nuevo el tema de su padre! No había duda de que esas palabras herían su orgullo, y más si venían de un ser que, de cierta forma, consideraba inferior a él, a pesar del poder y el misterio que guardaba.

—Ryukoushin, si realmente aspiras a lo grande, ¡pon de una maldita vez un poco de tu parte! —y ya dándole la espalda se preparaba para desaparecer, pero el ryu no era estúpido y tanto sermón no iba a desplazar el motivo del encuentro.

—¡Daniel! ¿Quién es ella? —Daniel se detuvo al instante—. No creas que te irás sin decir nada. Muy presuntuosos tus sermones, pero no creas que dejaras las cosas así, ya bastante rodeos te has dado para evitar el tema. Esa mujer tiene un poder muy similar al tuyo y no es la primera vez que interviene en mi batalla.

—Lo único que necesitas hacer es mantenerte alejado de ella. Con eso basta. Quien es ella no viene a cuento. Tú mismo acabas de ver que sólo es una humana. Y sí, tiene un poder similar al mío aunque en baja categoría. Pero aquello no tiene nada de extraño, ¿acaso no hay muchos yökai pertenecientes a una especie? perros, gatos, insectos, dragones. Es lo mismo.

—Te conoce, preguntó por ti. Y es más, te está buscando. ¿Cuál es la relación que guardas con esa mujer?

Daniel se mantuvo en silencio por un momento mirando a Ryukoushin, sin salir de su impavidez. Basándose en su plan original, ella no debía estar en este mundo, por lo tanto, la presencia de la chica jugaba bastante en contra, tanto a él como a su trabajo en este lugar. Finalmente contestó:

—Ninguna. No la conozco. Ignoro sus razones.

—¡Bien! ¡Entonces no hay problema alguno! —respondió Ryukoushin con desenfado, con cierto aire de futilidad en su discurso— Esa mujer ha sido bastante molesta, así que para la próxima me encargaré de borrarla del mapa. ¡Así de simple y sin más problemas! Tú dices no conocerla y seguro que sólo te está buscando para fastidiar. Es un bicho molesto, y a los bichos molestos solo hay que aplastarlos.

En un acto instintivo y de inconsciencia, Daniel tomó de forma violenta el brazo del dragón, y le respondió:

—¡Te haré mierda si haces eso!

Ryukoushin curvó una caustica sonrisa. La relación que guardaba Daniel con aquella chica era más que evidente para cualquiera, y por lo tanto, una provechosa debilidad. Ahí estaba el punto frágil del misterioso humano, un aspecto que sin duda le caería como anillo al dedo para futuras estratagemas.

Sin embargo, Daniel no estaba dispuesto a desistir, seguiría fingiendo hasta el final, y aún en lo evidente actuaría indiferencia. Así que trató de disfrazar su reacción con la confabulación de la supuesta alianza.

—¡Mira Ryukoushin! ¡Hasta ahora hemos avanzado bastante! Aun así, a pesar de que el poder de esa mujer sea inferior al mío, no hay duda que es superior al tuyo, y si te las das de grande quien sabe si el que termine aplastado seas tú. Esa mujer puede resultar peligrosa para ti. ¡Te lo estoy advirtiendo! ¡No quiero que lo eches a perder, y que tires todo por la borda por un insignificante capricho! Te estoy diciendo que esa mujer no tiene importancia, y si lo digo es porque es así. ¡Me estoy cansando de ti, que pierdes el tiempo en estupideces! ¡Trata de concentrarte en lo que verdaderamente importa! ¡Porque no estoy dispuesto a tolerarte más!, ¿¡entendido!? ¡Así que si empiezas con idioteces de nuevo el que no dudará en aplastarte como un vil insecto seré yo!

—¿¡Ah sí!? ¡Pues inténtalo, maldito humano! —le respondió con brusquedad, dejando alzar su espíritu de superioridad— ¿¡Qué es lo que puedes hacer contra mí!? ¡No eres más que un humano! ¡Perteneces a esa sucia raza de baja clase! ¿¡Quién es el insecto aquí!? ¡Por mucho que ostentes jamás te igualaras a ninguno de nosotros! ¡Asimila con quién hablas!

Ryukoushin puso su mano en la espada, no estaba descontrolado del todo, aunque si se dejó dominar por el impulso mecánico que gatilló la amenaza de Daniel.

—¿Acaso quieres probar? —le contestó éste, sombrío. Y al momento, el yökai pudo percibir como su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar, pudo sentir con gran magnitud la tensión dentro de él. Su respiración se aceleró. Y de pronto, vio una especie de vapor luminoso salir de su cuerpo. Sus energías comenzaron a menguar, por lo que se fue de rodillas al suelo. Prácticamente era como si se le estuviese escapando la vida a través de sus poros, de su piel—. Recuerda que la energía que utilizas es sólo un préstamo. Tú todavía no eres capaz de tener control sobre ella, ni mucho menos tienes el poder de transfórmala, eso te hace un blanco fácil para mí. Y sí, soy humano, pero no uno ordinario, y en este momento soy más fuerte que tú.

—¡Maldito! —musitó Ryukoushin.

Pero Daniel se detuvo. El dragón respiró agitado por un momento, y ya cuando percibió que los efectos comenzaban a cesar empezó a reír.

—¡Quién lo fuera a imaginar! —Comentó en voz alta, aunque en realidad se lo dijo a sí mismo. Observó a Daniel, y entonces le manifestó—. ¡Realmente eres bastante arrogante y temerario para ser humano!

—¡Y tú demasiado estúpido para ser un dragón! —El cuerpo del muchacho comenzó a hacerse sutil, casi como un fantasma, y finalmente desapareció a los ojos del ryuyökai.

 ** _"Las aguas fluyen,_**

 ** _la llama arde,_**

 ** _el aire circula,_**

 ** _y en la tierra todo fecunda._**

 ** _…Lo denso se hace sutil…_**

 ** _Mi cuerpo es ligero…_**

 ** _…y mis pasos son livianos."_**

Caminó errante, solitario, a través de caminos, a través de poblados y aldeanos que no podían verlo, a través de bosques y de monstruos salvajes que no lograban percibirlo, oculto en las sombras, oculto en el seno de la madre tierra, en un espacio sutil, como un espectador, donde todos ignoraban su presencia.

Y se dejó llevar como una hoja por el viento, impulsado por aquella fuerza de atracción, como la gravedad de las estrellas. Aquella fuerza que lo golpeaba en el corazón: ¡nostalgia!, y por aquella estrella que lo mantenía en órbita: ¡Melisa!

Y llegó a ella, ahí estaba sentada en el suelo, los brazos alrededor de las rodillas, mirando con los ojos bien abierto el celeste cielo y dejando escapar suspiros de aburrimiento. Y sólo sonrió al observarla. ¡Si Melisa tuviera la forma de saber quién estaba tan cerca de ella!

Él se sentó a los pies de un árbol para observarla a sus anchas, con entera libertad. Esta vez ella no saldría corriendo tras él para retenerlo, y él no tendría que disimular su presencia incluso desde la lejanía. ¡Estaba tan cerca de ella!, pero a la vez era tan ancha la ruptura que los separaba, y tantos los años de espera. Y recordó los tiempos de la niñez, cuando ninguna condición limitaba sus vidas, cuando disfrutaban el uno del otro sin preocupaciones, sin pensar en nada más que en el presente en que vivían. Y aquella adolescencia, corta y truncada, pero aun así vivida.

¡Pero qué ganas de tomarla y reclamarle un abrazo!, ¡robarle un beso!, y hasta quizás… acunarse en su seno. ¡Necesitaba eso! Aunque a veces se preguntaba a sí mismo si era más soportable no verla más. Como bien dice el dicho: "ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente". Pero parece que eso no daba resultado con él, y era tan terrible y sofocante verla como no hacerlo. En ese sentido llegaba hasta dudar de la misericordia de los Dioses y sobre todo de aquel que le había dado la oportunidad. Al fin y al cabo, era toda una vida de soledad.

En un momento dado Melisa comenzó a sentirse inquieta, una extraña sensación recorrió su corazón, y sentada allí comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados buscando el motivo de aquel curioso presentimiento.

—¿Por qué de repente, comencé a sentirme tan intranquila? —Se interrogó.

Por otro lado, el inugami se percató del desasosiego de la chica, y entonces comenzó a observarla. En un momento dado sus miradas se cruzaron; Melisa desvió el rostro hacia el otro lado haciéndose la desentendida, y Sesshomaru hizo lo mismo actuando como siempre, su indiferencia. Se produjo un extraño ambiente entre los dos, demasiado evidente tanto para Jaken como para el Daniel que nadie podía ver. Luego de un momento, Sesshomaru siguió asentando su mirada en ella, y Daniel por su lado, observaba el cuadro. Esta era una de las cosas a las que se debía enfrentar, y por ende, tolerar, aunque fuera a la fuerza. Era la consecuencia de su aspiración.

Todo en la vida, todo en este mundo tiene un precio, ¡y es más!, en todo el universo. Así es la ley de compensación.

Aun así, el hecho no dejaba de ser molesto para él. Escrutó a Sesshomaru con gravedad.

—¡Pésima opción! —musitó.

Melisa por su parte, sentía la mirada del inugami sobre ella, y en un momento dado, no pudo soportarlo más, perdió la paciencia y le gritó:

—¿¡Qué!?

Sesshomaru entornó los ojos con enfado y ella los sostuvo, desafiándolo. Ambos comenzaron a hacer cortocircuito en esa curiosa riña de miradas, pero a pesar de esa aparente contienda, no había duda de que ocurría algo más, algo solapado tras esa pugna, algo furtivo en esas miradas refunfuñonas. ¡Hasta Jaken lo podía sentir!, que observaba a estos dos con algo de indignación y nerviosismo.

Melisa se levantó y se alejó, necesitaba una tregua. Daniel siguió sus pasos. La muchacha se internó ente los árboles hasta perderse de la visión del grupo. Se detuvo y dejó escapar un suspiro para finalmente ponerse de espaldas contra un árbol, uno bastante grande e imponente, un ginkgo. Cuando cayeron un par de hojas, la chica alzó los ojos hacia arriba.

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué árbol! ¡Es una maravilla! —notó que algunas estaban cambiando de tono, un color medio amarillento. Se preguntó por la estación del año.

Él la miraba, calcando su imagen, sus movimientos, su mirada, y en un momento dado, la percepción de la muchacha nuevamente comenzó a alertarla y a producir una callada agitación en ella.

—¿Qué es esta sensación? —Daniel sonrió.

—Tienes una sensibilidad bastante fina —le dijo, a pesar de que ella no lo escuchaba—. Pese a mi ocultamiento, eres capaz de sentir mi mirada. O quizás… puedes hacerlo porque soy precisamente yo el que está a tu lado. Es mi presencia la que te inquieta, ¿verdad? —él mismo reflexionó de que aquella creencia era bastante vanidosa, pero le gustaba pesar de que así lo era. Una singular tristeza adornaba la sonrisa de Daniel.

Melisa cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando su peso en el árbol. Se alimentó de los aromas del lugar y de la relajante sensación que le producía el suave sonido del viento.

Daniel se aproximó a ella, alzó su mano hacia el tronco por encima de la cabeza de la muchacha, y se acercó más y más, como si quisiera cercarla allí en ese árbol. Su rostro estaba muy cerca de ella.

En ese momento, abrió lentamente sus ojos, y al instante que lo hizo vio un rostro, aunque en una fracción de segundo; la imagen se destruyó en el parpadeo de un pequeño susto.

—¡Pero…! —se sintió inquieta y algo turbada, y de alguna manera, su corazón se lo expresaba.

Un viento fuerte comenzó a soplar. El árbol se agitó con fuerza desprendiendo una gran cantidad de hojas, y volaron por los aires, dejándose barrer. Melisa observó el cuadro; las hojas corriendo junto a una especie de remolino por el sendero, alejándose, marchándose del lugar. Esa imagen le dio la sensación de estar observando la partida de alguien. Quiso decir algo o quizás gritar al viento, pero sus labios quedaron semiabiertos, impotentes. No había nada que decir. Una silenciosa y resignada tristeza se acunó en su corazón.

Volvió a apoyar su cuerpo en el tronco, y mientras alzaba su rostro hacia arriba para mirar el árbol, dijo:

—Se acerca el otoño, ¿verdad?


	21. C18: NOCHE FRÍA ¡FALTA DE RESGUARDO!

**Notas iniciales:**

 _Para empezar, sólo quería aprovechar este pequeño espacio para darle un agradecimiento a mi amiga Yana por su apoyo. Muchas gracias amiga. :)_

 _Me doy cuenta que los comentarios de los invitados se demoran bastante en aparecer en la bandeja. Vengo a leer el comentario recién cuando fue escrito el 15 de este mes. XD_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XVIII**

 **NOCHE FRÍA**

 **¡** **FALTA DE RESGUARDO!**

Ella observaba la fogata totalmente sumida. Las piernas flexionadas y los brazos encogidos; era una noche fría. Sus pensamientos se sumergieron por un momento en el lapso de la tarde, la tarde bajo el ginkgo y la fugaz visión que tuvo de un rostro.

Atribuyó el hecho a una mala jugada del subconsciente, a una tontera de la mente, por lo que no le concedió mayor importancia. Pese a aquello, una especie de pesimismo comenzó a amortajar su corazón sin razón aparente, por lo que no lograba entender por qué se sentía tan apagada y de cierta forma, triste.

¡Pero qué sentimiento extraño y tan poco concreto! ¿Una tristeza abstracta? Aun así, había algo que sabía muy bien, no entendía el motivo o el porqué, pero de lo que si estaba segura, era de que en este momento anhelaba un abrazo. ¿De quién? ¡Daba lo mismo! Sólo quería un abrazo, sentir calor, sentir cobijo. ¡Realmente la noche era muy fría!

Sesshomaru observaba a Melisa de vez en cuando y de soslayo, había notado ese cambio de humor repentino, el estado anímico con el cual había regresado después de perderse por un lapso en el bosque. Se preguntó el motivo y se sintió tentado en una oportunidad dada, a averiguarlo, pero la poca imaginación con la que contaba su particular carácter no lo ayudó a encontrar la forma, luego se descubrió a sí mismo no muy dispuesto a romper, aunque sea con una frase, el extraño retraimiento de la muchacha; una parte de él decía que no era su problema.

Por otro lado, los gemelos Ah-Un estaban bastante inquietos, percibían la presencia cercana de extraños seres salvajes. Sesshomaru también los podía sentir, pero no le prestaba la menor importancia, ya que para él, no eran más que insignificancias, nada letal. Sin embargo, el parecer de los siameses era distinto, y en una instancia se levantaron y se fueron hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Sesshomaru, se recostaron cerca de él, eso obligó a Melisa a moverse. A pesar de que el dragón no era una criatura muy tibia ni abrigadora, hasta incluso su cuerpo duro y escamoso podía llegar a ser bastante incomodo, era grande, y eso ayudaba a resguardarse de la brisa nocturna, además ya se le había vuelto una costumbre dormir junto a él.

Cuando se acercó, Sesshomaru la miró, habían estado todo este tiempo siendo los actantes activos de una conflictiva relación, que se le hacía extraño que ella estuviera dispuesta a acercarse aunque sea un milímetro a él, aunque a esa distancia no había nada que objetar, era una distancia prudente, donde cada uno ocupaba el metro cuadrado que le correspondía, sin violar los límites del otro. Por su parte, Melisa también le echó una mirada por unos segundos, pero su conducta no se expresó arisca ni benevolente; sólo se había sentado ahí, tranquila, sin pronunciar palabras, a la altura del vientre de los gemelos, con los ojos fijos en las llamas. No tenía ánimos para nada, para lo único que le alcanzaba su apagada disposición, era para acurrucarse junto al dragón en su intento de cobijarse con algo de calor.

Y el tiempo avanzaba, pero el frío no le permitía descansar como correspondía. De vez en cuando la somnolencia la envolvía, pero el hielo de la noche la volvía a reclamar a la vigilia, entonces echaba más ramas para alimentar las llamas, aquella pequeña fogata que Jaken había dejado de atender al dormirse. Se acercaba al fuego, se frotaba los brazos, trataba de calentar sus manos con él y con su aliento, y luego nuevamente se quedaba suspendida en el mundo de los pensamientos, con los ojos fijos en el baile de aquella cálida luz.

Sesshomaru la observaba. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Dónde estaba su cabeza? ¿¡Qué le pasaba!? Estas eran las cosas que se preguntaba. Y luego se dijo a sí mismo:

—¡Pero qué mujer más voluble…! ¿¡Qué diablos pasa con ella!?

Y Melisa ahondada en sí misma, de pronto sintió como si de este mundo mágico y maravilloso la precipitaran bruscamente al mundo real. ¿Que era todo esto? ¿Por qué estaba aquí?

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —ahora se lo preguntaba, estaba en un mundo extraño y peligroso, en "un mundo fantástico e increíble", pero muy lejos de su hogar, ¿haciendo qué?, ¿persiguiendo qué? ¡Ahora que se lo cuestionaba! Todo resultaba extraño y sin sentido. Estaba aquí persiguiendo a un hombre, prácticamente un desconocido para ella. ¡Sí! ¡Un desconocido! ¡En hechos lo era! Y sin embargo… cuando Sesshomaru se lo preguntó no había dudado en declararse enamorada de ese hombre. ¿Enamorada? ¡Esas eran las palabras que habían salido de sus labios! _"Porque lo amo"_. ¿Realmente era cierto eso?

Melisa se llevó una mano al rostro:

—¡Realmente esto no tiene sentido! ¡Qué estúpida soy! ¿¡Qué diablos hago aquí!?

Y esta vez la pregunta se la hizo ella misma:

—"¿¡Por qué hago todo esto!?"

¿Qué se supone que estoy buscando?

¿Los enigmas de mi vida? ¿Qué enigmas?

¿Y acaso es necesario hacerlo? ¿¡Por qué hago todo esto!?

¿Él…?

Es un desconocido…

Pero… ¿Por qué lo anhelo? …¿Por qué estoy aquí?

No importa cuánto lo piense, o la cantidad de vueltas que le dé, siempre es lo mismo. No tiene sentido…

Siento que estoy jugando con algo que supera mi entendimiento.

No comprendo nada. Ni siquiera lo que está dentro de mí.

Pero… de cierta forma… siento que todo ya está hecho, de alguna forma, establecido. No importa cuánto me resista, y cuanto busqué y desordene… o corra de un lugar a otro.

No puedo luchar contra algo que desconozco…

¡Todo está tan oscuro! Es como si una cortina de oscuridad bordeara el halo de mi vida. Estoy en tinieblas…

No puedo ver…

No tengo el poder para comprenderlo.

¡Esto es realmente ridículo! ¿¡Qué es todo esto!?

¿¡Quién es realmente él!?

¿¡Qué estoy haciendo!?

Y luego repentinamente se volvió al lado de los siameses buscando un poco de resguardo; hundió su rostro en el duro cuerpo del yökai.

Sesshomaru seguía observándola en silencio, con ella moviéndose a cada rato era imposible conciliar el sueño. La escrutó con detenimiento. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Estaba llorando? Y por un instante sintió las irresistibles ganas de preguntárselo con brusquedad, ¡de acabar con el jueguito de una maldita vez! Se estaba fastidiando con esa tonta actitud. ¡Realmente era incomodo tener que estar al lado de una humana llorona y sentimental! Para él aquello no era más que sinónimo de una molesta debilidad. Además… ¿¡qué diablos pudo haber sido lo que le ocurrió en el bosque!?, si tan sólo se perdió por un momento.

La muchacha volteó, acomodó la espalda en el cuerpo de Ah-Un. No estaba llorando. Él dio un suspiro silencioso de falta de paciencia y enfado. ¡Vaya, había sido una falsa alarma! ¡Era el colmo! ¿¡Qué diablos le pasaba!? Porque a pesar de que no estaba llorando ese estado deprimido y apagado era más que evidente. Sesshomaru de cierta forma, sentía que aquel ánimo había impregnado el ambiente. Esa era la razón que lo obligaba a no mantenerse del todo ajeno, a pesar de que en su fuero interno aún se decía que no era su problema; ¡qué importaba lo que pasaba con la molesta humana!

Ella todavía tenía frío, siguió observando por un tiempo el color del fuego y refregándose los brazos, pero el cansancio pudo más, así que finalmente se durmió.

Sesshomaru por un momento pudo reposar, y ya dormitaba cuando de repente, percibió un leve apretón en una parte de su cuerpo. Se reincorporó al instante de un salto. La muchacha se había arrimado a su estola y levemente la aprisionaba con sus brazos. Puso mala cara, y con un poco de rabia tomó la estola con la mano y de un tirón la arrancó. La muchacha levantó la cabeza aún dormida y tanteó el suelo con sus manos buscando, se arrimó un poco más al inugami; su cuerpo instintivamente seguía buscando el calor. Él entornó los ojos con enfado, estaba penetrando en su metro cuadrado. Y de repente reclamó con mal carácter:

—¡Oye! —pero ella no reaccionó, realmente estaba dormida.

Una criatura viscosa y repulsiva se arrastró en la oscuridad, subió sigilosamente a la copa de un árbol, y observó de forma aguda al grupo desde lo alto. Su ávida y penetrante mirada se posó en la muchacha. Estaba hambrienta y débil, y después de tanto viaje por fin encontraba una presa humana con la cual abastecerse, y salvaguardarse de la inanición.

Sesshomaru sintió la presencia, miró tranquilamente a la cosa sin moverse de su lugar. Era una criatura débil e insignificante, ni siquiera con el decente poder como para enfrentarse a él, pero estaba hambrienta, y los seres hambrientos son capaces de realizar hasta las más extrañas acciones con tal de calmar su desesperación. ¡Ah…! ¡Qué aburrido! La verdad es que no tenía ánimos para estas cosas, ni siquiera le provocaba las ganas de moverse del lugar. ¡Y esa cosa!, no era digna ni para por lo menos ponerse de pie. Así que con el poder del aura que le proporcionaba su condición sobrenatural, amenazó al monstruo.

La criatura sintió la energía sobrenatural emanar de él, vio como los cabellos plateados comenzaban suavemente a flotar, la estola sigilosamente envolvió a la presa humana y los ojos rojos se demarcaron en el rostro suave del inuyökai. Eso le dio a entender que la humana era su presa. ¡Y habría estado dispuesta a pelearla para hacerse con ella!, pero la energía que emanaba de él le dio a conocer que no era cualquier clase de yökai, si no uno poderoso. Su famélica condición no le daría la potestad de ganarla, no tenía la fuerza. Así que con la inteligencia que proporciona el instinto en aquellas situaciones extremas, se retiró; guardaría sus últimas fuerzas para buscar y cazar otra presa.

Sesshomaru observó como la criatura se arrastraba asquerosa como un gusano para perderse en la penumbra del bosque, observó hasta que la perdió de vista.

—¡Jm! ¡Patético!

No cualquier clase de monstruo es capaz de hacerle frente a un ser con la poderío de Sesshomaru. Sin embargo, no había reparado que la mujer humana que tenía al lado podía sorpresivamente ponerlo en las situaciones más incomodas. ¡Y esa clase de combates, sí que son difíciles de sobrellevar!

De pronto, Melisa puso una mano en su pierna y arrugó la tela del kimono con ella, mientras se apegó con mayor ímpetu al costado de él. Se sobresaltó y no pudo evitar ponerse tenso. La perdida de paciencia se volvió a demarcar en él, y nuevamente reclamó:

—¡Oye! —pero la muchacha estaba ahondada en el mundo de los sueños, ¡y quien sabe con qué cosas soñaba!, ¡porque se aferraba de una forma al costado de él! Sesshomaru estaba más que fastidiado, realmente aquella situación se le hacía demasiado extraña. ¡Y esta humana!, tenía una forma de penetrar y violentar su círculo que más valía tener precaución, porque primero había sido aquel beso, y ahora… ¡Realmente esto era muy extraño para él!

Y no supo qué hacer. Muy fácil hubiese sido sacársela de encima con una mala mirada, pero esta vez el enemigo estaba muy lejos, sumergido en el profundo mundo de los sueños como para recibir la amenaza.

En un momento dado, realizó un movimiento brusco con su pierna, como para intentar quitar aquella mano de encima, pero los dedos de Melisa estaban aferrados a su pantalón. No pudo hacerlo. Y de pronto, Jaken despertó. No entendió muy bien el porqué, pero aquello le produjo un sobresalto mayor, e instintivamente su estola apretujó mucho más a la muchacha al costado de su pierna, y el pelaje se erizó proporcionándole mayor volumen. Era como si de cierta forma, quisiera ocultar a la chica.

Jaken somnoliento miró hacia todos lados buscando a Melisa.

—¡¿Y ahora esa mujer a donde se metió!? ¡Bah!, ¡que me importa, no es mi problema! —y se volvió a dormir.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño y se llevó una mano al rostro. ¿¡Qué diablos pasaba con él!? ¿Desde cuándo se perturbaba por estupideces como estas? ¿Y desde cuando malgastaba sus energías en preocupaciones ridículas? ¿¡Por qué diablos su instinto había reaccionado de esta forma, si no tenía nada que ocultar!? Bueno… esta pequeña escenita tampoco congeniaba para nada con su imagen de "intocable".

Un suspiro de Melisa lo sacó de sus dilemas mentales, la observó, una lágrima se dejó entrever sutilmente entre sus pestañas. ¡Vaya, ahora en sueños estaba llorando! Gruñó con disgusto, y luego dejó caer de forma resignada su cabeza, apoyándola en el árbol. ¡Realmente no hallaba que hacer!, y era demasiado extraña esta sensación que sentía. Este hecho de tenerla apegada a su costado lo tenía nervioso. ¡Sí! ¡Así era! ¡El gran Sesshomaru estaba nervioso, tenso e incomodo!, y era complicado admitirlo, pero una impresión de vulnerabilidad sigilosamente lo comenzó a cercar. ¡Ni en las batallas más terribles que casi le había costado la vida había experimentado algo como esto!

¡No! ¡No tenía sentido! ¿¡Qué diablos pasaba con él!? ¿Por qué esta sensación de sentirse… desarmado?

¡Qué situación!

Aunque el orgullo de Sesshomaru aún era demasiado grande como para comprenderlo, esta crisis sólo logra experimentarla una persona cuando observa que los esquemas de su propia personalidad comienzan a caer. Hay un gran dicho que dice que uno jamás termina de conocerse, y en las situaciones más inesperadas aéreas ocultas que jamás habríamos imaginado tener, se expresan en nuestra forma de ser. ¡Pero quién sabe…! ¡Quién sabe si este era realmente el caso de Sesshomaru!

De pronto, la fuerza de su carácter se volvió a demarcar, y se dispuso de cualquier forma a quitársela de encima. Bruscamente tomó la mano de la muchacha para despegarla de su pantalón, pero cuando lo hizo sintió como su arrebato cedió en tal sólo un segundo, se quedó con la mano encima de la de ella.

—Está helada… —musitó para él. ¡Claro! Todo este tiempo estuvo moviéndose de un lugar a otro para calentar su cuerpo, y la verdad, es que esta noche había resultado un poco más fresca de lo común. Él no lo podía sentir, porque su cuerpo emanaba un calor particular muy propio de su condición sobrenatural. Él nunca sentía frío. Pero ella… era una simple humana, ¡mujer además! Y esa ligera prenda que usaba obviamente no la protegía de este frío.

La mano de Sesshomaru avanzó hacia el antebrazo. Sí, estaba helada. En ese momento, se dejó llevar por ese espontaneo estimulo y sus dilemas mentales dejaron de estorbar. Siguió avanzando, se detuvo en el brazo y frotó suavemente: una caricia. Luego se dirigió con delicadeza y cautela hacia el rostro de la muchacha, lo rozó con sutileza. Se devolvió por el mismo recorrido para finalmente llegar de nuevo a la mano de la chica, acomodó la suya, la apretó con suavidad mientras su dedo pulgar acariciaba el dorso.

Curiosamente para él, la sensación de esta caricia le proporcionó… placer.

Despertaron con los primeros alumbramientos del sol; Sesshomaru percibió de forma apacible la luz de los rayos en su rostro, aun así, apenas abrió los ojos, todavía se sentía somnoliento. Por otra parte, Melisa despertó con alegría, se estiró escandalosa y cantando, sin abrir los ojos, pero como todavía se sentía con pereza, se dio la vuelta hacia un costado y apretó con ganas la estola, como si fuera una almohada. Dando un gran salto, Sesshomaru abrió los ojos, y apretó los dientes de enojo. ¡Ya bastante había sufrido en la noche, como para tener que tolerar esto! Melisa se sentó volviendo a estirar sus brazos mientras seguía tarareando estupideces, pero luego se echó hacia atrás dejándose caer con todo el peso sobre la estola. Comenzó a jugar con las piernas estirándolas y pateando hacia arriba. Quizás no sobra decir, que la muy tonta aún no estaba muy consciente de lo que hacía. Y él se sintió más que perturbado ante el espectáculo de las piernas bailarinas. ¡No lo podía creer!, era una mezcla entre nerviosismo, asombro y a la vez enojo. ¡Esto estaba sobrepasando el límite! ¡Jamás en su vida, en ninguna clase de familia, casta social o incluso raza, había visto a una "señorita" que se expusiera de tal forma! ¡Qué falta de pudor! ¡Era exasperante!

Finalmente Melisa se dejó de tanta tontería y abrió los ojos, cuando lo hizo se encontró con la mirada asesina del inugami, y no pudo evitar llevarse un gran susto. Se levantó a gritos y a tropezones en una especie de huida, en ello pisó a Jaken que todavía, ¡el muy flojo!, se encontraba en el quinto sueño. ¡Para que narrar la tendalada de insultos y reclamos que vociferó este!

Melisa se quedó observando a la distancia al inugami, temblando y con el corazón palpitante. ¡Que susto! Se preguntó por qué había despertado tan cerca de él. Sesshomaru, por su lado, siguió mirándola con dureza, pero luego desvió su rostro hacia el otro lado. Ella agachó la mirada y salió corriendo.

—¡Voy al arroyo! —anunció.

—¡Y qué me importa! ¡Ojalá no vuelvas! —gritó el pequeño kappa con mal carácter.

Se refrescó el rostro con abundante agua, mojó su cabello, y para poder asearse mejor se quitó la parte de arriba de su vestido, aunque esto lo hizo con algo de recelo y precaución. Mientras tanto pensaba:

—¡Ay, qué bien dormí! Con el frío que hacía anoche pensé que no lo conseguiría, además ni siquiera me resfrié. Aunque… no fue nada bonito despertar con el peso de aquella terrible mirada. ¡Qué miedo! —Melisa se estremeció—. Pero… ¿¡Por qué diablos desperté tan cerca de él!? ¡Bueno, que importa! por lo menos no pase frío. ¡Tengo que cuidarme, no quiero enfermarme! —Melisa miró su vestido, a pesar de que había tenido precaución para no mojarlo, no lo consiguió, su cabello escurría, su rostro y las demás partes de su cuerpo que había lavado, también. Dio un suspiro.

Entre tanto "Sesshomaru y comitiva" aparecieron. Jaken por otro lado, guiaba a los siameses Ah-Un como un zombie. El inugami se posó frente a la muchacha y la miró con detenimiento, de pies a cabeza; observó su cabello oscurecido y algo alisado por la humedad, su rostro pálido, quizás estaba helado, aunque sus labios estaban más rojos de lo normal. Se fijó en detalles mínimos, como el brillo de sus pestañas y la forma en que estaban unidas entre sí a causa de la humedad. Miró las partes mojadas y traslucidas de su vestido, la piel erizada… y observó como su pecho se inflaba suavemente por cada respiración, dejando escapar un leve vapor por sus labios entreabiertos.

—Tienes frío —dijo sin mucha expresión, dejando sin determinar si lo pronunciado se trataba de una pregunta o una afirmación. ¡Realmente el rostro de Sesshomaru tenía el don de la inmutabilidad!, esa cualidad de mantenerse impasible, serio, frío, y sólo mostrar expresión cuando estaba enfadado. Quizás esa era la razón que lo hacía parecer más austero, intratable y altivo de lo que verdaderamente era. Aun así ella pudo sentir "eso" distinto en su mirada, aunque era difícil determinarlo, ya que era algo leve, poco concreto para ella. Sin embargo… ¡esto ya lo había sentido antes!

—Me mira… diferente. ¿Qué es esa mirada? —pensó.

—¡Vamos! —ordenó él, y siguió su camino. Melisa se quedó observándolo por un momento, pero nuevamente las sospechas e impresiones quedaron flotando en el aire, en su mundo mental, y entonces sólo lo siguió.

No caminaron un gran trecho, cuando un particular aroma a gato llegó hasta el fino olfato del inuyökai, un olor a gato ya conocido por él de antemano.

La muchacha escuchó las palabras de Azabache dentro de su cabeza:

—Melisa, tengo hambre —lo único que el grupo alcanzó a oír, fue la voz diluida de la chica que gritaba con emoción:

—¡Has venido a buscarme! —y cuando se devolvieron para mirarla ella ya no estaba.

Sesshomaru entornó los ojos mientras entre dientes masculló las palabras con malhumor:

—¡Esa mujer!


	22. C19: LA CONSTATACIÓN DE SESSHOMARU

**CAPÍTULO XIX**

 **LA CONSTATACIÓN DE SESSHOMARU**

Encaramado en la fuerte rama de un árbol, Daniel jugaba con la pequeña copa de sake que siempre cargaba con él, lanzando aquel platillito una y otra vez hacia arriba como su fuera una pelota. Un objeto simple, sin mucho valor, probablemente una baratija, pero para sus antiguas aficiones… ¡un pequeño tesoro! Lo guardaría de recuerdo como la prueba de su estadía en este mundo. Sí. ¿Por qué no? Hace tiempo que no lo hacía.

Cuando niño solía coleccionar muchas cosas, por cada lugar que visitaba, o incluso por cada persona interesante que conocía o que le guardaba apreció; un pequeño objeto que le rememorara la esencia de lo conocido. Para muchos adultos, un extraño y tonto hábito, y para muchos niños, en aquel tiempo, un divertido y curioso tesoro digno de examinar. Hace mucho que ya no lo hacía, desde que abandonó aquel lugar, y desde que se desencadenaron aquellos hechos que determinaron su existencia. ¡Realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello! ¡Sí! Y junto con eso… todos sus pequeños tesoros habían quedado atrás, incluso aquel, que desde muy niño había considerado como el más preciado de su colección: una pañoleta de su madre perfumada con su esencia.

Aunque no se podría decir que todo, completamente, había quedado atrás, porque aún conservaba algo, el tesoro de Melisa, que lo llevaba guardado muy cerca del corazón.

Daniel aspiró profundamente los aromas desplegados de las plantas, aquel aroma mezclado con el fresco de la intemperie que se desprende después de un momento de lluvia. Y observó el paisaje, aquel paisaje difuminado por aquella niebla dorada que todo lo envolvía, que todo lo cubría. Cuando observaba este cuadro, siempre le daba la sensación de estar viviendo en un mundo de ensueños, ¡en la oniria de sus fantasías! La niebla le prestaba al paisaje, a los elementos, a los árboles diluidos en ella, una imagen de mágica irrealidad.

Estaba en el límite entre el Japón feudal y su mundo.

* * *

Sesshomaru avanzó hacia la puerta y golpeó tres veces con fuerza, sin embargo, no hubo respuesta, la puerta no se abrió y el mal humor se volvió a demarcar en su mirada. Mientras tanto, Azabache comía con avidez en la cocina y Melisa tarareaba melodías disfrutando de un placentero baño en la ducha de su casa. Jaken observaba a su amo con temor, no había duda de que estaba muy enojado.

—¡Vaya! ¡Esa mujer sí que tiene la capacidad de sacarlo de quicio…! —pensó el pequeño yökai—. Últimamente le está dando demasiada importancia a esa mujer, es tan extraño… ¡Ay, la verdad es que todo esto me da muy mala espina! Tengo un presentimiento que no me agrada. ¡…Ay… mi amo Sesshomaru…!

Y Sesshomaru no se retiró, insistió un par de veces más. Melisa por su parte, se vistió con tranquilidad y luego se puso a realizar algunas tareas cotidianas, totalmente despreocupada. Iba y venía por la casa, y de repente, entró al cuarto trasero para buscar algunos utensilios de aseo, entonces escuchó cómo los fuertes golpes irrumpían en la habitación, tanto así, que dio un salto de susto. Sin pensar en nada, impulsada por la reacción mecánica se apresuró a abrir la puerta, se encontró con la terrible y sombría mirada del can que le heló hasta las venas, e inducida por aquella espantosa impresión, le cerró la puerta en la cara, como la primera vez. Eso a Sesshomaru le causó más fastidio aún. Melisa se quedó congelada, respirando excitada.

—¡Maldición! ¡Qué susto! ¡Pero qué estúpida soy! ¡Ya debería acostumbrarme! ¿¡Quién más que Sesshomaru golpearía la puerta de esta habitación!? ¡Pero qué mirada! ¡Si se me erizó hasta los bellos de la piel del susto! ¡Con razón tiene tan pocos amigos! —Sesshomaru, totalmente disgustado, iba a realizar otros condenados golpes más con tal ímpetu, que si esta puerta no estuviera protegida por aquella extraña magia, lo más probable es que la hubiese echado abajo. Pero afortunadamente para la puerta, Melisa la abrió antes, lentamente. Sonrió con la típica risita tonta que le salía cuando estaba nerviosa. Sesshomaru entornó los ojos, y entre dientes masculló amenazante:

—¡Vuelve a hacer lo mismo y te fríes! —Melisa se puso pálida y tragó saliva. Titubeó sin saber que decir:

—Eh… Bueno, eh…

En ese momento Sesshomaru interrumpió al instante, interrogando con fastidio y prepotencia:

—¿¡Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí!?

—…Eh… bueno… es mi casa… ¿No es lógico que esté aquí…? —respondió con timidez, como si tuviera miedo a no acertar a la respuesta, mientras inconscientemente jugaba con la puerta intentando esconderse detrás de ella. Ante aquellos movimientos que lo tenían nervioso y que le estaban haciendo perder más la paciencia, volvió a amenazar:

—¡Ni se te ocurra cerrar la maldita puerta de nuevo! —en un impulso nervioso, Melisa acató la orden de Sesshomaru abriéndola hasta atrás. Él la miró de pies a cabeza, ¡siempre hacía lo mismo!, y Melisa no pudo evitar ponerse más nerviosa aún, mientras tanto pensaba:

—¿…Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué me mira así? Creo que no es necesario que me mire siempre de pies a cabeza, si ya me conoce bien. Si no estuviera tan enojado con esa cara larga de perro, esa mirada ya me habría causado otra impresión.

Sesshomaru la sacó de sus pensamientos:

—¿¡Qué diablos estas esperando!? —¡realmente estaba fastidiado!

—¿Eh?

—¡Hazme pasar!

—¡Ah, sí! ¡De inmediato! "Sesshomaru… te invito a mi casa" —Sesshomaru penetró al cuarto caminando con una altiva actitud, sin titubeo alguno se dirigió al sofá y se sentó. Jaken y Melisa lo observaron algo extrañados. ¡Esto realmente era muy raro! Luego se miraron el uno al otro por un rato, finalmente el pequeño kappa, luego de la pronunciación de la consigna, penetró en la habitación; se sentó al lado de su señor. Melisa se quedó parada ahí, sin saber qué hacer, estaba ofuscada con la presencia voluntaria del inugami.

Sesshomaru, de soslayo, le volvió a echar otra mirada escrutadora de cuerpo entero. Observó la falda larga y algo ajustada que la cubría hasta los tobillos, aun así, podía ver la silueta de sus piernas que se transparentaban con ayuda de la luz. Y observó la camiseta blanca, ancha, de tiras, que cubría la parte de arriba de su cuerpo, a su parecer, una prenda algo ligera y corta; perfectamente podía ver su ombligo y la estrechez de su cintura.

Melisa no pudo evitar sentirse nuevamente incomoda, cruzó de forma inconscientes los brazos; una actitud psicológica defensiva. De todas maneras… ¿¡Quién no podría sentirse nerviosa ante un hombre con una mirada fuerte como la de Sesshomaru!? ¡Y más si estaba serio y enfadado!

Después de que el ambiente se llenara de un incomodo silencio, el inuyökai se dignó a decir unas palabras:

—Qué estás haciendo —preguntó sin mucha expresión, y con el enfado… un poco ya mitigado.

—¿Qué? —manifestó Melisa, sin comprender muy bien.

—¡Te pregunto, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo?! —demarcó, y esta vez Melisa comprendió el sentido de la oración.

—¡Ah, sí! Bueno, estaba… comiendo, luego me eché un baño y ahora estoy ordenando un poco la casa…

—¡Nos vamos! ¡De inmediato! —ordenó con actitud imperativa.

—¿Eh? —al parecer, a su juicio, aquellas tareas no eran muy importantes de atender.

—¡Nos vamos! ¡Creo que ya has tenido bastante tiempo!

—¿¡Ah!? ¡Oye oye, espera! ¡Creo que ya te estás pasando…! —Melisa comenzó a salir de su ofuscación, pero Sesshomaru la interrumpió:

—¡Tienes un compromiso conmigo!

—¿Qué?

—¡Tenemos un trato! ¿¡Es qué acaso no lo recuerdas!? ¡No puedes desaparecerte así como así! —Melisa guardó silencio, y Jaken pensó:

—¿¡Pero realmente mi señor piensa trabajar en conjunto con esta mujer!? ¡No lo creo! Bueno… nunca he entendido bien la razón específica del porqué nos acompaña…

Por su lado, Melisa se llevó una mano a la cabellera mientras trataba de hacer memoria, todavía estaba algo desconectada.

—¡Ah, si…! ¡Eso! —se paseó por un corto trecho. Sesshomaru no le quitaba la vista de encima. Luego, el rostro de la muchacha adquirió una expresión de decisión, y totalmente recuperada del aturdimiento contestó:

—¡Ok! ¡Está bien! Pero vas a tener que esperar un poco.

—¡Nos vamos! —volvió a ordenar, a lo que Melisa objetó:

—¡Lo siento mucho mi general! ¡Pero aquí no hay dictadura sino democracia! —Sesshomaru la miró algo extrañado, no comprendió del todo el sentido de la frase—. Vas a tener que esperar. Quiero hacer algunas cosas, pero no pongas mala carta, porque no me demoraré mucho. Así que ten un poco de paciencia, por favor, ¿sí?

Luego se dirigió a Jaken:

—Jaken, ¿quieres comer algo? Tengo algunos panes de queso, quizás te venga bien un café, o un té si prefieres. ¿Qué dices?

—¡Oh, claro! ¡Muchas gracias!

—Y a ti, ¿para qué te pregunto?, ¡si nunca aceptas nada! —Sesshomaru le echó una mirada y luego desvió su rostro hacia el otro lado con indiferencia. A los ojos de Melisa, aquello le pareció el típico desprecio infantil, y esta vez, más que estar observando a "Sesshomaru, el gran dictador", le pareció estar mirando a un niño, a un niño grande, caprichoso y berrinchudo que se las daba de duro.

—¿Y para comer un par de panes de queso quieres esperar? —manifestó el inugami aún con la intención de refutar.

—No. La merienda es en retribución por la "corta" espera que van a tener que aguantar —Melisa se retiró sonriendo. Volvió acompañada de Azabache. Cuando el gato penetró en la habitación se crispó ruidoso y amenazante, y Jaken se asustó. No había duda de que la presencia de yökais no era muy de su agrado. Melisa lo acarició y lo depositó en el mueble que usualmente solía reposar. El gato se encogió en posición acechante, su cola colgaba moviéndose de un lugar a otro, y a veces cuando el pequeño kappa realizaba leves movimientos, Azabache producía un maullido bastante aterrador, que tenía más que asustado al pobre Jaken. El inugami, por su parte, no le prestaba atención.

Melisa sirvió la merienda con tranquilidad. Llenó un vaso con agua y se lo ofreció a Sesshomaru:

—Ten. Creo que un vaso de agua no puede hacerte daño. Y me parece que es el alimento menos artificial y el más "universal" de nuestro repertorio humano. ¡Vamos! ¡Tómalo! Es de mala educación dejar a una persona con la mano estirada —luego de aquellos momentos de inercia, Sesshomaru alzó la mano y tomó el vaso, observó por un momento la transparencia del recipiente sin decir ni hacer nada.

Ya no estaba de mal humor; al parecer la pataleta se le había calmado. No obstante, la miraba con detenimiento mientras ella se movía de aquí para allá realizando aquellas tareas domesticas. Observaba su forma de caminar, la manera de moverse, su rostro… ¡No había duda de que era una mujer muy bella! Observó los pliegues de la ropa; sus piernas debajo de aquella falda; la curva de sus caderas, de su cintura; la piel blanca de su vientre que se dejaba ver con amplitud de vez en cuando, cuando levantaba los brazos; los hombros desnudos, adornados por aquellos diminutos breteles de su camiseta, a su juicio, una prenda bastante reveladora y de poco pudor; su suave respiración que inflaba de forma leve aquel escote; y… sus pechos… por el movimiento natural lo más probable es que no llevaba nada debajo de aquella blusa.

Jaken abría de forma desmesurada su boca. ¡No lo podía creer! Hace rato se había dado cuenta donde estaba la atención de su señor, ¡por muy inexpresivo que fuera su amo!, él era su sirviente vitalicio, y estas largas décadas de escudero no habían sido en vano. ¡Pero realmente estaba estupefacto! Era cierto que tenía sus sospechas, y no era nada nuevo que la estuviese mirando ¿¡Pero así tan directamente!? ¡La curiosidad de su amo, a su parecer, estaba sobrepasando otros límites! ¡Límites impensados! Y era tal su impresión que no pudo evitar exclamar de forma escandalosa mientras lo descubría:

—¿¡Pero qué es lo que usted está mirando, mi señor!?

La exclamación de Jaken, pues por supuesto que turbó a Sesshomaru, y antes que el propio kappa se diera cuenta, recibió sus buenos golpes en la cabeza. Esto sucedió tan rápido que Melisa ni se dio cuenta; cuando alzó su rostro, se encontró con Jaken todo moreteado, comiendo amurrado y farfullando ¡quién sabe qué!, mientras el inugami miraba hacia otro lado con su usual actitud de indiferencia.

¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Así que el gran Sesshomaru, como lo pudo observar Jaken, no estaba precisamente apreciando la ropa que llevaba la muchacha!, sino más bien, lo que había debajo de ella. ¿¡Quién podría imaginarlo!? Quizás mucho podrían clasificar estos hechos, como circunstancias particulares que envuelven a hombres típicos como Miroku. ¡Pero no!, no es así, ¡y es muy fácil argumentarlo!

Pendencieros, gruñones, fríos, serios, tímidos, alegres, extrovertidos. O también… humanos, hanyö, yökais, daiyökais, ¡megayökais! ¡hiperyökais!, ¡o los prefijos que le quieran agregar!, aquí, o en la China, ¡da lo mismo!, sólo hay que tener en cuenta y comprender una cosa: que un hombre, ¡es un hombre!

¡Y de esto no se salva nadie!, ¡ni siquiera los que se creen intocables!

* * *

Melisa apareció con una tenida al estilo explorador. Cargó dos bolsos a los costados de Ah-Un y uno a su espalda. Trató de seleccionar sólo lo básico para un viaje ligero, pero lo necesario para hacer aquella aventura más cómoda y no tan precaria.

Caminaron todo el día, hasta que un aguacero reventó al atardecer; acamparon dentro de una cueva.

—Últimamente las noches están siendo más frías de lo habitual, y ahora nos pilla la lluvia ¡Qué mala suerte! —comentó Melisa mientras preparaba junto a Jaken la fogata. Pero de cierta forma, había algo en la lluvia que le causaba nostalgia. Y por un momento deseó estar expuesta a la intemperie impregnándose de aquel fresco sereno, bañando su piel, bebiendo del cielo, y aspirando los aromas de la deliciosa humedad del bosque; una especie de recuerdo quería florecer en su conciencia sin conseguirlo.

Con una sonrisa resignada se metió a su saco, y disfrutó de la calidez de este, de la cueva, del fuego, de lo que tenía en este momento, aquí y ahora, lo que estaba al alcance de su mano.

Por otro lado, Sesshomaru se veía bastante intranquilo, Jaken, por su parte, temía que en cualquier momento a su amo se le ocurriera seguir con la marcha en plena lluvia.

—Amo Sesshomaru. ¿Qué camino piensa seguir "mañana"? —preguntó el sirviente con timidez y proporcionado a su voz un tono medio meloso, ¡realmente no deseaba continuar el viaje en plena lluvia! Sesshomaru lo miró por un momento, y luego dirigió su atención hacia la muchacha que se encontraba acurrucada en su saco como si fuera una oruga.

—Melisa —la llamó. Ella se reincorporó parsimoniosa—. Creo que ya es momento para que seas de utilidad. Dime si puedes sentir algo.

—Mm… La verdad es que sí —confesó la muchacha. Y luego musitó—. Puedo sentir dos fuentes… —cerró los ojos—. Hay una fuente que tintinea en esa dirección —Melisa apuntó con su brazo hacia un lugar, una forma bastante ambigua de hacerlo, pero eso para él fue suficiente.

—Hacia el este —pensó. Al parecer su nariz no estaba del todo equivocada. Había percibido un ligero rastro hacia aquella dirección.

—Se percibe un poco débil, pero se mueve constantemente. Lo más probable es que se trate de Ryukoushin. Creo que deberíamos tomar esa dirección si queremos dar rápido con él y conseguir tu espada.

—¿Y qué hay de la otra?

—¿Hm?

—La otra fuente. Hace un momento dijiste que podías percibir dos.

—¡Ah, sí! Pero… creo que no es necesario, no es lo que tú estás buscando.

—¡Yo decidiré si es lo que estoy buscando! —demarcó autoritario y Melisa puso mala cara. Alzó la voz disgustada:

—Oye, ¿¡No has pensado que si tuvieras un mejor trato con las demás personas y cambiaras un poco el caracho¹ que usualmente tienes, tendrías más amigos!?

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Oye insolente no le hables así al señor Sesshomaru! ¡Pide disculpas! ¡Impertinente! ¡Eres tan irrespetuosa! —reclamó indignado Jaken, y la muchacha impugnó orgullosa e infantil:

—¡Bien, bien! ¡Cómo sea! —pero el inugami no necesitó la defensa de su sirviente porque él mismo contestó:

—¡Déjate de hablar estupideces, y ve directo al grano! ¡Te estoy preguntando hacia donde está la otra fuente! —para él este era un tema serio que no se podía dejar pasar. Pero Melisa volvió a disuadir, esta vez con tono firme:

—¡Olvídalo! aunque te lo diga, y decidamos encaminarnos hacia esa dirección será inútil.

—¡Explícate!

—La otra fuente, tiene una naturaleza diferente, es muy intensa, a mis sentidos es demasiado notoria y sólo hay un lugar capaz de emitir esta energía con tal intensidad. Me refiero que no se trata de una persona, así que es imposible que sea Ryukoushin.

—¿Un lugar?

—Es tu espada lo que estamos buscando, ¿verdad? Pues si queremos encontrarla no es necesario tomar esta otra dirección.

—No estoy pidiendo tu opinión, sino información. ¡Así que habla claro! —volvió a demarcar—. ¿Por qué dijiste que sería inútil encaminarnos hacia allí? ¿Y qué es exactamente ese lugar? —Melisa suspiró.

—No sé muy bien, pero por las cosas que he podido recordar de mis viajes anteriores, que en realidad no son muchas, cuando he estado rastreando a Daniel —Sesshomaru reparó en esto, lo estaba llamando por su nombre —, siempre en cada mundo se abre un lugar que emite una vibración demasiado notoria para mí. Las corrientes energéticas en este lugar son muy fuertes. Tengo la teoría de que aquel lugar se trata del "mundo" de donde proviene Daniel, que de cierta forma, se fusiona al universo visitado con su advenimiento. Pero este lugar es muy paradójico, porque se mueve constantemente, no es como el portal de mi casa… ¡Realmente es extraño! Es por esa razón que es difícil dar con él, siempre cambia de direcciones, nunca está en punto fijo. Lo puedes sentir en un lugar y cuando te encaminas hacia allí… ¡cambia!, ¡o simplemente ya no está!

—Más bien, es como un portal que se abre y se cierra. Eso es todo.

—No lo sé… Sólo una vez pude dar con él. Es un extraño bosque… cubierto por una particular niebla dorada, o al menos eso fue lo que pude ver desde afuera —silencio. Melisa se mantuvo por un momento meditabunda. Y luego confesó—. Sentí miedo. No quise entrar, no pude… Sentí pavor y salí corriendo. Aunque no sé por qué… De todas maneras, como ya te dije, si nos encaminamos hacia allí dudo mucho que encontremos a Ryukoushin. La energía que emana de él se puede percibir hacia esta otra dirección, como te lo mencioné hace un momento.

—Pero si tu teoría es cierta, lo más probable es que en aquel lugar se encuentre "tu príncipe". ¿Acaso no es eso lo que estas buscando? —Melisa reparó en esto, era la segunda vez que lo llamaba de esa forma, y en cierto sentido, podía percibir una especie de aspereza mezclada con sarcasmo en aquel apelativo, sin embargo, no le prestó importancia.

—Creo que no… ir hacia aquel lugar no me garantiza encontrarlo, pero… —Melisa se mantuvo en silencio pensando, en realidad aquel lugar era el camino que por lógica debía tomar, pero como lo había mencionado, aunque lo hiciera no tenía la seguridad de encontrarlo a "él", además había hecho un compromiso con Sesshomaru—. Tenemos un trato, ¿no? Además por un extraña razón Daniel esta a la sombra de Ryukoushin, siempre. Y estoy segura de que en el lugar donde se encuentre ese sujeto estará él también. Al fin y al cabo, fue por esa razón que decidí acompañarte desde la primera instancia.

—¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Menuda oportunista! —manifestó Jaken, y Melisa rió.

—Por esa razón cumpliré con mi compromiso de ayudarte a recuperar tu espada. En retribución por mis intereses egoístas —concluyó optimista con una sonrisa. Sesshomaru la miró por un momento y luego posó sus ojos en las llamas. Al parecer, Melisa aún no asimilaba o no comprendía sus intenciones, Daniel estaba en su lista negra, y después de recuperar su espada y acabar con Ryukoushin, obviamente el próximo sería él. El inuyökai no tenía duda en aquello.

La noche avanzaba, y Melisa y Sesshomaru aún no podían conciliar el sueño. Melisa pensaba en Daniel y en ese extraño lugar cubierto por la niebla. Y Sesshomaru estaba en la misma situación, todo este tema daba vueltas en su cabeza; el extraño lugar que mencionó Melisa, aquel humano desconocido y también ella misma. Toda esta historia era un misterio, ¡y esta chica, de cierta forma, también lo era! Un curioso halo de enigmas la envolvía; una oscura nubecilla circundante. Pero al menos, por parte de él, el único objetivo claro que tenía era recuperar su espada y acabar con el maldito dragón, y luego ir por el tal Daniel, pero… ¿Qué era esta sensación que sentía cuando miraba a Melisa? Y también… ¡cuando pensaba en aquel sujeto! De cierta forma, percibía que tanto ella como él vivían su historia… aparte —están en este mundo, pero a la vez, no son parte de él— Sesshomaru, de alguna forma, percibía que la presencia de ella como de este sujeto, no cuadraba con este mundo, con esta realidad, con esta historia.

Y de pronto la sintió lejana, fugaz, inalcanzable… Tarde o temprano ella desaparecería de este mundo, se iría, no había duda de aquello... ¡Bah! ¿Y qué con eso? ¡Qué importaba! No era su problema. Aun así, no pudo evitar sentir una extraña sensación, un sigiloso turbamiento dentro de él que lo hizo sentir incómodo. Y se sintió hastiado, entonces el mal humor lo dominó. ¿¡Por qué diablos tenía que sentirse enredado por estupideces!? ¡Y esta humana!, ¡y esta humana no significaba más que un gran problema para él! Miró a la muchacha, ella estaba acurrucada en su saco, pero de alguna manera presentía que todavía estaba despierta, y luego se le cruzó el pensamiento sobre aquel sujeto, aquel humano. Sintió más fastidio aún. Y el comentario salió de sus labios:

—Apenas sabes de él. ¿Cómo puedes estar enamorada de un hombre que desconoces? —las palabras del inugami llegaron nítidamente a los oídos de la chica, pero ella no contestó—. Sinceramente, pienso que tu afición es sencillamente ridícula.

Era raro que Sesshomaru estuviera dispuesto a opinar y tratar de entablar una conversación, acerca de un tema que no era de su incumbencia. Al menos eso fue lo que la muchacha pensó. Pero le chocó la opinión de Sesshomaru, y desquitó su molestia con silencio, indiferencia. ¿¡Qué diablos le importaba a él!? El inuyökai siguió hablando:

—Creo que deberías dejar tu tonta idea. Al fin y al cabo, hasta ahora no has conseguido nada. ¡Y ese sujeto! ¡Jm! Dudo mucho que tenga algún interés en ti. Hasta ahora no ha aparecido. Tú podrías morir aquí, en este preciso momento, a causa de él, y él… ¡ni enterado! ¿Realmente es necesario arriesgar tu vida por esto? —y luego con tono irónico concluyó—. ¡Jm! ¡No tiene sentido! —Melisa entornaba los ojos, extrañada. ¿¡Por qué, de repente, se le daba por decirle estas cosas!? ¿¡Qué le pasaba!? Pero se aguantó, y nuevamente se dispuso a no contestarle nada.

La cueva se llenó de calma, se sentía débilmente el chisporrotear de las llamas, y con gran intensidad la respiración de los siameses y el pequeño kappa. La lluvia afuera seguía cayendo acompasada y Melisa dio gracias por ya no tener que escuchar más las tontas opiniones del inuyökai. Y ya la lasitud del sueño comenzaba a invadirla dulcemente, pero ¡uf!, la voz grave del inugami la arrancó brusca y mordiente.

—¡Es un cobarde! ¡Todos los que se ocultan y no dan la cara son unos cobardes!

¡Ah! ¡Pero qué fastidio! ¿¡Aún continuaría con sus tontos dictámenes!? E irritada se levantó, abrió el saco con violencia, como si se liberara de una camisa de fuerza, volteó hacia Sesshomaru y le contestó:

—¿¡Y quién ha pedido tu tonta opinión!?

La mirada de la chica se posó sobre él, firme e iracunda, pero él no se quedó atrás. Melisa percibió el ímpetu y la seguridad de sus ojos dorados. Y entonces sentenció definitivo:

—¡Voy a acabar con ese sujeto!

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _¹Caracho: Cara, rostro, semblante, o en el contexto de lo descrito, "expresión facial", para ser más preciso._


	23. C20: FORASTERO TENEBROSO

**Notas iniciales:**

 _Quería agradecer a "lexi 968" por dejarme un comentario en la bandeja de reviews, y agregar a esto, que me satisface bastante saber de alguna u otra forma, que lo que hecho hasta ahora con esta historia les agrada._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XX**

 **FORASTERO TENEBROSO**

No hace mucho había llegado a este país; su agudo olfato se deleitaba percibiendo la fragancia del oriente. ¡Qué maravilla! ¡Sí!, ¡qué maravilla ésta, la del don de sentir los olores de cada lugar!, porque cada sitio, cada pueblo, cada ciudad, cada país, tiene su fragancia particular. ¡Sí! Y la fragancia de Japón realmente avivaba, excitaba con efervescencia sus instintos; el olor de la guerra y el caos, olor a fragilidad, vulnerabilidad, ¡olor a sangre y a muerte! ¡No había duda de que este era su lugar!, una pequeña jungla donde a la carta y sin grandes envites escogías tu festín.

Y lamentablemente para estos aldeanos y habitantes orientales, uno de los mayores defectos que él tenía y con el cual se debía lidiar constantemente, era con su falta de mesura, porque apenas llegado ya se había chupado a un par de princesitas, a un grupo de campesinos, ¡y lo que fue más divertido para él!, algunos monjes y un par de sacerdotisas. ¡Ah! ¡Qué placer! ¡Se lamía los labios recordándolo!

Allá en occidente tuyo que lidiar muchas veces con el molesto séquito eclesiástico y las constantes persecuciones de la iglesia, y llegaba aquí y se encontraba con esta gente de la misma calaña. ¡Claro! ¡Fue sorprendido por los extraños poderes y las curiosas formas orientales!, ¡pero nada que no pudiera controlar!, y como siempre, se había salido de igual manera con la suya.

Y… ¡Ah…! aspiraba profundamente deleitándose. Lo podía percibir, la cantidad de seres sobrenaturales merodeando de aquí a allá. No era el único. La oscuridad y las energías tenebrosas deambulaban libremente por este lugar.

Y finalmente concluyó atiborrado de júbilo y de placer.

—¡Estoy como en casa!

* * *

Ella no podía quitarse de la cabeza "aquel momento"; la oscuridad de la cueva iluminada por la suave luz del fuego, los ojos dorados y penetrantes de Sesshomaru alumbrados en la penumbra y su voz recia sonando en sus oídos: _"¡Voy a acabar con ese sujeto!"_

¿¡Pero qué diablos pasaba con él!? ¿¡Ahora qué!? ¡Realmente Sesshomaru era como un jodido campo minado! No importaba donde diera el paso, siempre había una bomba explotando en su cara.

Pero por más que le daba vueltas, ella simplemente no lo entendía, porque… ¿Qué tenía que ver Daniel con Sesshomaru? Pues nada. ¿Qué relación o cercanía guardaba Daniel con Sesshomaru? ¡Absolutamente nada! ¿¡Entonces qué!? ¡Si ni siquiera lo conocía! ¿¡Por qué esa determinación tan drástica!? Melisa pensó que era por el tema de la espada, pero se objetó así misma culpando a Ryukoushin. Muy cierto era que Daniel por un extraña razón estaba a la sombra de ese sujeto, pero aun así, no había claridad de la participación directa de él en todo esto. ¡Todo era ambiguo! ¿Entonces por qué?

—¡Bah! Quizás lo hace sólo para molestarme —pensó la muchacha—. Al fin y al cabo, no le caigo bien, sí, sé que no le caigo muy bien. Chocamos constantemente y de una u otra forma siempre estoy enfrentándolo. ¡Qué sujeto tan complicado y orgulloso! Pero no le voy a prestar atención. ¡Qué payasada! ¡Apuesto que es otro de sus berrinches! ¡Bah! ¡No me importa! ¡Sólo quiere fastidiarme la vida! Además, dudo mucho que sea capaz de matarlo, o algo parecido. No creo que sea tan extremista. Como dice el dicho: perro que ladra, no muerde.

Sesshomaru detuvo su paso:

—Deténganse —ordenó de repente. Y luego concluyó—. No se muevan de aquí —y se internó en el bosque.

—¿Otra vez? —pensó Melisa. Era la quinta vez en el día que se detenían; últimamente estaban recibiendo demasiados ataques de monstruos y demonios. No había duda alguna de que este mundo era muy peligroso, pero afortunadamente Sesshomaru siempre se encargaba de todo. La muchacha bajó la mirada meditabunda. Sí… Sesshomaru siempre se encargaba de todo, y gracias a eso, ella no tenía que estar expuesta a ningún peligro. Ni siquiera, hasta ahora, había tenido que lidiar con la impresión de tener que presenciar alguna batalla grotesca y sanguinaria. Lo debía reconocer… a pesar de los defectos que tuviera, y el carácter odioso e insoportable, Sesshomaru era un hombre muy fuerte, con el cual lograbas concederte la libertad de sentirte segura y protegida. Sí… eso era lo que él proyectaba. Al lado de él podías darte el lujo de no preocuparte de nada.

¡Vaya! ¡No cualquier hombre tiene esa potestad! No cualquier hombre tiene esa capacidad de proyectar aquello en una mujer, y cuando lo logra hacer… pues habla mucho de él como hombre. Ahora entendía un poco lo que Lin intentó transmitirle aquella vez cuando estuvo en la aldea, ahora, con el reconocimiento caía a cuenta… ¡De cierta forma siempre lo supo!, ¡y todo el mundo de una u otra forma lo manifestaba! Pero ahora, ella, lo estaba evidenciando.

¡Vaya! Sesshomaru, realmente era muy hombre para sus cosas, en el sentido de tener muy marcada su condición de polaridad masculina, y ese carácter odioso y avasallador se debía en gran medida a eso. Melisa no pudo evitar pensar en su reflexión, que Sesshomaru era un hombre fuerte en muchos sentidos.

El peso de una especie de culpabilidad cayó sobre su sentir; hasta ahora sólo se había preocupado de verle lo malo, de ver la parte medio vacía del vaso. Y no pudo evitar lanzar un hondo suspiro de desengaño, desengaño hacia su manera de juzgar, de ver las cosas. Al fin y al cabo, no por nada tenía esa imagen respetable.

Y luego se le vino a la mente las palabras de Sesshomaru: _"Tú podrías morir aquí, en este preciso momento, a causa de él. Y él… ¡ni enterado!"_. Y apretó los dientes de rabia, de molestia ¡Realmente aquella noche había tocado un punto débil!, porque de cierta forma… ¡él tenía razón!

—¡Maldición! —masculló para sí, mientras abrasaba sus piernas.

Y de pronto, Sesshomaru apareció. Ella lo vio venir desde la lejanía; ahí venía caminando a paso garbo, mirando de frente, siempre a lo alto, con su armadura ajustada y rostro impávido.

—¡Vaya! ¡Él sí que tiene actitud! —pensó para sí la muchacha.

Y lo observó detenidamente mientras se acercaba a ella; su porte gallardo, su silueta estilizada pero a la vez fuerte y recia. Y ese singular cabello plateado junto con sus orejas pequeñas y puntiagudas, le proporcionaban a su imagen un elegante aire élfico muy al estilo Tolkien. Sí, no había duda alguna, a los ojos de Melisa, Sesshomaru tenía un peculiar atractivo, una belleza exótica, casi como de cuentos de hadas.

Él se posó frente a ella, la miró directamente sin ambages. Melisa aún continuaba examinando, inmersa en su tarea.

—¡Que ojos! —pensó la muchacha—. Es oro líquido —y de pronto sintió el peso de aquella extraña situación.

Él preguntó con su singular arrogancia:

—¿¡Por qué te me quedas mirando con esa cara!?

—¿Eh? —manifestó de manera tonta, aún algo ida.

Sesshomaru entornó los ojos y una leve sonrisa, casi imperceptible, curvó de forma irónica en sus labios. A pesar de ser leve, le dio a su rostro una particular expresión de burla que molestó a la chica.

—¿¡Disculpa!? —preguntó airada.

—¡Jm! —pulló el inuyökai aún con la misma expresión en su cara.

—¡Eres tan grande como un poste! ¡Y si te paras casi encima de mí, ¿acaso no es lógico que te mire?! —concluyó Melisa expresando su mal humor, levantándose y sacudiendo su ropa—. ¡Odioso! —masculló mientras le daba la espalda.

—¡Oye insolente! ¿¡Y ahora qué te pasa!? —salió a la defensa Jaken, a lo que la muchacha respondió violenta:

—¡Ya cállate! ¡No me hables!

¡Vaya! ¿¡Ahora quién era la que estaba con el ánimo hirviente de un toro!? El resto del día ella continuó amurrada y de mal humor, retraída, sin decir palabras. ¡Y quién se atreviera a decírselas a ella!

Y el día avanzó. El crepúsculo adornó la vestimenta del cielo, y luego de aquello, la reina pálida ornamentó con su hipnotizante belleza su gran momento. ¡Reina Luna! ¡Gran Diosa, regente nocturna!

Cuando cayó la noche, él se deslizó sigilosamente por entre los pasillos. ¡Este era su momento!, y había despertado con toda la garra, sin duda estaba sediento. Sólo bastó una hora para acabar con todo el castillo, desde el personal que tenía la ocupación más insignificante, desde el soldadito presuntuoso y confiado, hasta el mandatario mayor que fanfarroneaba su título de gran señor. ¡Nadie se salvó! Sólo a un pequeño grupo de señoritas había dejado medio moribundas con la intención de saborearlas más tarde, y con más tiempo y dedicación. Al fin y al cabo, le gustaban mucho las mujeres.

Sesshomaru dirigió al grupo cerca de aquel castillo, estuvieron vagando demasiado tiempo en territorios peligrosos y salvajes que pensó en proporcionarle al grupo una mejor seguridad en territorio humano; según su lógica, aquellos bosques podrían gozar de mayor tranquilidad por tratarse de tierras humanas. Sin embargo, lo que percibió con su nariz no le agradó en lo más mínimo.

—¿¡Qué es ese desagradable olor a sangre y a muerte!? —pensó el inugami—. Algo está ocurriendo en aquel castillo.

Por su parte, Melisa tenía los pies hecho bolsas¹; a estas avanzadas horas de la noche seguían caminando, y ella sólo quería dormir y descansar.

—Nos quedaremos aquí —manifestó de repente Sesshomaru. Lo mejor era detener el paso, no acercarse más. Sin embargo, él siguió avanzando y se perdió en la oscuridad; se sentía con la necesidad de inspeccionar la zona.

—¡Ay! ¿Más demonios? ¡Ahí se va de nuevo mi señor! —suspiró Jaken—. ¡Bien! ¡Ya escuchaste al amo! ¡Nos quedaremos aquí! —ordenó imperativo y arrogante el pequeño kappa mientras la apuntó con un dedo, pero Melisa ni lo pescó, porque cuando apenas Sesshomaru lanzó la orden, ella ya había tirado sus cosas al suelo para instalarse con un festivo:

—¡Yuju!

* * *

Su mano viajaba de vez en cuando por debajo del kimono, y luego volvía a presionar con vehemencia el muslo. Los labios adheridos al cuello, con los ojos cerrados, su lengua masajeaba la piel, y luego succionaba deleitoso atiborrándose de placer. Y sin duda aquello era como un beso, ¡pero un terrible beso de muerte!, un beso que succiona la vida y seca las venas descaradamente.

Y de pronto, su nariz lo pudo percibir, soltó a la mujer que ya estaba prácticamente vacía y la dejó caer al suelo. Cerró sus ojos y aspiró extrañado, una vez, dos veces.

—Ese olor… —susurró. Y su nariz siguió husmeando; avanzó un par de pasos—. ¿Dónde? No es aquí —y sus pies lo sacaron del castillo. Volvió a aspirar profundamente—. ¿En el bosque? —y una sonrisa macabra se dibujó impúdica en su rostro—. ¡Oh si!, ¡en el bosque!

Se había internado con toda la seguridad, con todas las ansias desencadenadas, ¡esto era como jugar a la búsqueda del tesoro! Sin duda, esto para él se le hacía divertido. Su nariz olisqueaba de aquí allá dirigiendo cada paso de sus pies. Pero luego de un momento, la impaciencia comenzó a cercarlo de forma fatídica. ¡En el bosque habían demasiados olores!, olores de diversos animales y también de seres sobrenaturales, el olor de la tierra húmeda, el olor de las plantas, las hierbas, los árboles, cada uno con sus respectivas fragancias. En el castillo todo se percibía con claridad porque ahora sólo reinaba el olor de la muerte, ¿pero aquí…? ¡Oh, maldición! ¡Pero no se daría por vencido tan fácil! Al fin y al cabo, esa fragancia particular estaba produciendo una especie de obcecación en él. ¡Tenía que encontrarla!

Dio tres ligeros saltos, y en un dos por tres subió a la copa de un árbol. Allí en lo alto volvió a aspirar con profundidad.

—¡Oh si! ¡Lo puedo sentir! Según el viento, esa deliciosa fragancia sólo apunta a una dirección ¡Será fácil! —y desapareció en las sombras con una rapidez sobrenatural.

Y ya estaba cerca, demasiado cerca, ¡lo podía percibir! Y de pronto, la encontró. Observó desde una distancia prudente: una mujer acompañada de extraños seres, uno parecido a una rana, y el otro, un dragón de dos cabezas. ¡Bueno!, en este mundo ya había visto una gran cantidad de seres extraños y amorfos, ¡y de partida él era uno! Así que no le prestó mucha atención al pequeño kappa ni al dragón. Además estaba obnubilado con el olor de Melisa. Cerró los ojos, y aspiró extasiado.

—¡Ella es!

Los siameses levantaron la cabeza y miraron hacia la penumbra del bosque, el peligro estaba cerca, y no había duda de que ellos, de alguna forma, lo sentían. Melisa se acercó al yökai. Jaken, por su parte, estaba prendiendo el fuego.

—¿Muchachos?, ¿qué les pasa? —los acarició para tranquilizarlos, y pensó que lo mejor, era quitarle esos molestos bozales que siempre usaban. Pero sólo alcanzó a retirar el de Ah cuando el extraño hombre apareció al lado de Jaken, asustando a este. El dragón tomó una posición acechante instantánea, y ambos, tanto Ah como Un, lanzaron un amenazante bramido que asustó a Melisa—. ¿¡Pero qué les pasa!? —y cuando volteó se encontró con la imagen de aquel hombre; se asustó.

Cuando lo vio sintió una punzada en el corazón, una especie de dolor, y la piel se le erizó. No pudo evitar quedarse pasmada, tiesa ahí al lado del dragón, sin decir ni una palabra. Echó una leve ojeada hacia su alrededor y pensó:

—¿¡Pero de dónde diablos salió este sujeto!? ¿Estaba escondido en el bosque?

Por otro lado, Jaken, lo amenazaba con su báculo:

—¿¡Y quién eres tú!? ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres!? ¿¡Vienes a enfrentar a mi amo!? —el hombre le echó una ojeada efímera al pequeño yökai y luego volvió a asentar su mirada en la muchacha. Cerró de nuevo los ojos y olisqueó desde aquella distancia con deleite.

Melisa no lograba decir nada, no hallaba que hacer. ¡Qué cosa más extraña! Aquel hombre irradiaba un particular magnetismo, pero aun así, había algo en él que le causaba desconfianza, un recelo algo inquietante. Además… ¡Bastante singular su forma de irrumpir en el lugar! ¡Enajenaba a cualquiera!

Ella lo observó detenidamente, notó que era extranjero, no sólo por las ropas extrañas que usaba, para ella, de un pasado muy remoto², si no por la contextura y los rasgos faciales. Era muy alto, como Sesshomaru, de piel muy blanca, caucásico, quizás demasiado blanco a su parecer, tenía unos bonitos ojos azules, de un azul muy intenso y el cabello rubio, un poco largo. La verdad, es que era muy apuesto, pero había algo en él que a Melisa no le cuadraba, y no sabía por qué pero no atinaba a decir ni una palabra.

De pronto, el hombre dio un paso, pero el bramido poco amigable del dragón lo frenó, Melisa miró al yökai y vio como Ah estaba acumulando en su boca una extraña energía azul. Eso la ayudó a salir de su aturdimiento y abrazó la cabeza del siamés para cerrar su hocico.

—¡No! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Espera! —suplicó. Cuando el gemelo pareció calmarse se dirigió al sujeto—. Eh… —titubeó. Y luego—. ¿Eres extranjero, verdad? —el hombre sonrió al escuchar el sonido de su voz; la dulce vocecita de su presa canturreando ingenuamente para él—. ¿Qué estás haciendo por estas tierras? —silencio, no respondió. Y entonces Melisa continuó—. Por si es que no te has dado cuenta, estos lugares pueden ser muy peligrosos. Aunque de ellos no debes preocuparte, son mis amigos. Están así a la defensiva porque nos tomaste por sorpresa, pero no te harán daño —otra pausa—. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Estás perdido o algo? —y el hombre permaneció sin responder, pero volvió curvar otra socarrona sonrisa que incomodó a Melisa—. A lo mejor no me entiende —pensó optimista la chica—, pero eso si sería raro, al fin y al cabo, aquí todo el mundo me comprende, ¡y no hablo japonés! Eso no debería ser una traba. Bueno… el debe hablar otro idioma. Mm… pero de igual forma. De todas maneras no se ve asustado ni perdido. ¡Qué sujeto más raro!

De pronto el hombre alzó las manos, como si dijera "estoy desarmado", y se sentó lentamente en una roca que estaba cerca de la fogata. Melisa notó que esa señal era para los gemelos, que todavía no bajaban la guardia, y por lo tanto, se encontraban muy inquietos. Jaken, por otro lado, también estaba aturdido con la presencia de este extraño visitante.

¡Pero qué sujeto! ¡El muy fresco se había sentado ahí a la espera, incomodando a todo el mundo!

—¡Bien! ¡Vamos a comer! —propuso la chica a Jaken luego de un rato, para acabar con la tensión de la situación. Además el tipo parecía no querer irse, así que no les quedaba más que conformarse con la idea.

—Ah, sí —manifestó Jaken sin mucho entusiasmo y posando de nuevo su mirada en el extraño hombre—. ¿Pero quién es este tipo? ¿Es humano? ¡No, no lo es! Huele repulsivamente a sangre y a cadáver —pensó el pequeño kappa—. ¡Hay que tener cuidado! ¿Pero cómo se lo digo a Melisa? ¡Ay, ojalá que mi amo regrese pronto!

La muchacha sacó los alimentos de su mochila, y luego le dijo al extraño visitante:

—No traje muchas cosas, pero te invito a comer con nosotros —se imaginó que él no contestaría; ya se estaba haciendo la idea de que el tipo no entendía o que simplemente era mudo, pero sólo lo hacía para romper el ambiente incomodo del momento. ¡Además el muy patudo se había invitado solo! Sin embargo, para sorpresa de ella, respondió, con una voz grave y aterciopelada:

—¡Oh, muchas gracias! ¡Me encantaría! —esto último lo dijo con una maliciosa ironía que le erizó la piel. Ella lo miró por un momento, pero trató de no prestar atención al extraño sobresalto que le produjo.

—¡Vaya! ¡Pensé que no me entendías! Pero veo que problemas de comunicación no vamos a tener. ¿Eres de muy lejos?

—Más o menos.

—¿De dónde? —pero esta vez no respondió, siguió mirándola de esa forma maliciosa y obscena. De repente cerraba los ojos, y olisqueaba como alucinado. ¡Realmente esto era muy incomodo! Y ella apenas podía disimularlo.

—Eh… ¿Y cómo te llamas? Yo me llamo Melisa…

—Bonito nombre —respondió con su particular voz. Y luego de eso, ella no halló que más decir.

Sirvió en vasos desechables un poco de té caliente para cada uno, y armó un par de sándwiches con queso y algo más.

—Para serte sincera no es mucho lo que te puedo ofrecer —ella dejó un vaso a los pies de él—. Ten cuidado, está un poco caliente. No es la gran cosa, pero algo es algo. Me imagino que tienes hambre, ¿verdad?

—¡Oh, no sabes cuánto! —y se inclinó hacia ella intentando aspirar más de cerca su aroma. Eso la puso a alerta, por lo que se alejó con rapidez.

—¿¡Pero qué le pasa a este sujeto!? Es muy raro… ¡Ay, ojala que se vaya rápido! —pensó la muchacha.

Le entregó la merienda a Jaken, y luego notó que en su intento de alejarse del tipo para resguardar su metro cuadrado, se le había olvidado entregarle el sándwich. Dudó un poco antes de realizar la acción, pero luego lo agarró para ofrecérselo; no le quedaba otra.

—Ten —le dijo mientras alzó la mano, tratando de mantener una distancia prudente.

Él la seguía observando con esa mirada, según el sentir de Melisa, repulsiva. Luego observó el alimento, y de pronto, ¡chas! tomó la mano de la chica. Melisa se sobresaltó pero trató de disimularlo para no alterar a sus compañeros. Intentó zafarse con un poco de presión, mientras emitió una ligera risita nerviosa en una sonrisa, que de forma forzada, trató de mantenerse amable.

—¿Podrías hacerme el maldito favor de soltarme? —le sugirió después, entre dientes, ya algo molesta con la situación, pero esbozando aún esa sonrisa impuesta. ¡Este tipo ya se estaba pasando!, y Melisa comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Sin embargo, él la había tomado con firmeza, y… ¡Maldición!, ¡lo debía reconocer! ¡No era que se lo pudiera sacar con un trato brusco! ¡Este tipo realmente se le hacía intimidante!

El hombre comenzó a inclinarse y tratar de acercar la mano de la chica hacia su rostro. Melisa instantáneamente soltó el pan, haciendo más presión.

—¡Ya basta! —le gritó; entró en pánico, lo que produjo que Jaken de inmediato tomara su báculo presto a atacar. El dragón, por otro lado, se crispó amenazante.

El hombre hundió su nariz en la mano de la chica, aspirando con vehemencia. Estuvo a punto de agarrarla del otro brazo, pero entre tanto tironeo y presión, Melisa se soltó; en el intento casi se cayó, pero logró mantener el equilibrio. ¡Qué susto! Su corazón palpitaba y respiraba agitada. ¿¡Pero qué diablos estaba intentando hacer este sujeto!? A pesar de que no lo sabía, era más que evidente sus malas intenciones.

—¿¡Quién eres!? —Lo increpó— ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres de mí!?

Volvió a enmarcar una sonrisa sarcástica al escuchar las ilusas preguntas, mientras observaba el pecho de la chica, como se alzaba por cada respiración, la piel blanca del cuello, y, sí, también era inevitable para él no concentrarse en el sonido de su corazón. Eso lo estaba excitando más aún. Y ya estaba a punto de lanzarse encima de ella, cuando de pronto le llegó un peculiar olor que le causó desagrado, arrugó su nariz al percibirlo.

Sesshomaru comenzó a perfilarse en las sombras del bosque. Melisa lo vio venir y no pudo evitar exclamar jubilosa.

—¡Sesshomaru! —¡jamás había estado tan feliz de verlo! El grupo también celebró gozoso. Y cuando dirigieron sus miradas hacia el sujeto ya no estaba. Había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Cuando Sesshomaru estuvo a una distancia prudente, Jaken no pudo aguantar exclamar:

—¡Mi señor! ¡Un extraño sujeto estuvo con nosotros!

—Lo sé, lo pude sentir a la distancia, y su desagradable olor aun está impregnado en el ambiente —respondió con su usual frialdad—. ¿Y qué era lo que quería?

—Pues la verdad… —respondió Jaken—. Creo que sólo quería hacer de rechupete a Melisa —la muchacha se quedó mirándolos con la boca entre abierta intentando decir algo; ella había sido la principal víctima y lo menos que esperaba es que tomaran un actitud más consoladora y empática con ella, pero estos hablaban con tanta naturalidad y sin sorpresa, como si fuera una circunstancia casual de poca monta, ¡y ella por su parte se había asustado tanto! Pero quizás, el asunto no era tan grave y es que simplemente no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de acontecimientos.

—Mm… —respondió finalmente el inuyökai sin mucha preocupación—. Es hora de dormir, descansaremos el resto de noche que queda, y al alba nos moveremos de inmediato. Algo extraño ocurrió en ese castillo humano, hay una gran cantidad de cadáveres por todas partes. Eso atraerá a muchos monstruos hambrientos, lo más probable es que esta zona se convierta en un hervidero de demonios. Y por lo que veo, aquello ya ha empezado a atraer a algunos —informó mirando a la chica.

—¿Cadáveres? ¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió en ese castillo, mi señor?

—No lo sé. Al amanecer partiremos —concluyó determinante. Eso le dio a entender a Jaken, que aquello no le importaba en lo más mínimo a su amo.

—¿Era una especie de monstruo hambriento, atraído por el olor de aquella matanza? —pensó Melisa mientras se metía a su saco. Había recibido un gran susto, pero si ellos no le prestaban la menor importancia es que simplemente no se trataba de ninguna criatura demasiado peligrosa. Además, ahora que Sesshomaru estaba con ellos no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Con él al lado, se sentía segura. Así que no le costó nada abandonarse al sueño. Sesshomaru por su parte, descansaba con su cuerpo apoyado en una gran roca. Estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, podía sentir la extraña presencia merodear por el lugar.

—¡Qué olor más asqueroso! —pensaba el inuyökai—. ¡Huele repulsivamente a sangre y a cadáver! —pero no le prestó demasiada atención; al parecer, no tenía el valor de atacarlos—. ¡Jm! —y finalmente cerró los ojos.

A mitad de la noche despertó a causa de los movimientos de la muchacha. De pronto ella abrió su saco, sacó papel de su mochila y se puso las zapatillas, todavía estaba medio dormida.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó el inugami.

—Al baño —respondió la muchacha, aún con los ojos pegados—. Quiero orinar.

—No —determinó él.

—¡Pucha! —manifestó Melisa mientras se recostaba desfallecida encima del saco. Pero luego de unos minutos volvió a sentarse y Sesshomaru instantemente impugnó:

—¡Te dije que no!

—¡Pero es que me meo! —confesó sin mucha elegancia, mientras trataba de abrir los ojos— Sesshomaru comenzó a perder la paciencia. ¡Odiaba repetir las cosas!—. Voy y vuelvo —insistió de nuevo la chica, y él reiteró:

—¡No!

—¡Pero…!

—¡Haz lo que quieras! —¡y perdió la paciencia!

La muchacha se alejó feliz, ¡realmente sus esfínteres ya estaban que cedían!, y esa necesidad ocupaba toda su preocupación, además la somnolencia del momento no le permitía delimitar con claridad, por lo que los sucesos de hace unas horas los había olvidado por completo. Se refregó los parpados para abrir mejor los ojos y poder ver en la oscuridad. Buscó una zona apartada la cual, Sesshomaru, no pudiera vislumbrar con claridad, ¡porque qué vergüenza si la veía! Sintió movimientos a su alrededor y el crepitar de algunas ramas secas, pero no le prestó atención, ya que en la noche es normal sentir con gran intensidad los sonidos del bosque; para ella no era nada extraño. Desabrochó su botón, y en ese instante lo pudo percibir y se paralizó de terror. La modorra del momento desapareció por completo, su corazón comenzó a latir con intensidad y los bellos de su piel se erizaron por la impresión. ¡Ella no quería ni respirar!

Podía sentir se presencia mortuoria, el calor asqueroso de su respiración en sus hombros, en sus brazos, en su cabello, el sonido repulsivo de su olisqueo. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Estaba atrás de ella! Y entonces volteó con brusquedad, se encontró con sus ojos azules, pero tenía una obscena sonrisa que le daba a su rostro, una enfermiza expresión que daba asco.

Unos segundos de una aterradora pausa mientras lo observaba, y luego… ¡el estallido desenfrenado!; Melisa alzó un vigoroso grito. Aquello podía ser la última acción de su existencia.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _¹Hecho bolsas: quiere decir que está muy agotada, y tiene los pies cansados, que ya no puede caminar más._

 _²Sobre el vestuario del personaje en cuestión: Me imagino que por la época, el personaje debería vestir, quizás… entre un vestuario renacentista o barroco. ¡Bueno! Prefiero dejarlo a su imaginación ;) La verdad… ¡es que eso de las ropas me da tanta flojera!_


	24. C21: PRESA DE VAMPIRO

**CAPÍTULO XXI**

 **PRESA DE VAMPIRO**

¡Que porfiada! La muy obstinada siempre tenía una facilidad para sacarlo de quicio.

—¡Jm! ¡Qué haga lo que quiera!

Pero al instante que desapareció entre la penumbra de árboles y maleza se sintió arrepentido, y se levantó al segundo, expectante. La incertidumbre se apoderó de él. Aquella tenebrosa presencia se movió con sigilo en la oscuridad. Hasta ahora no le había prestado demasiada importancia, porque pensó que se trataba de un monstruo débil sin el valor suficiente como para atacar mientras él estuviera cerca. Pero hay que tener en cuenta, que jamás se debe juzgar los instintos brutales de las bestias. Eso él lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero se confió.

—¿Amo bonito?, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Jaken refregándose los ojos, al ver que su amo estaba parado a su lado, como un poste. Sesshomaru no contestó; observaba como lobo acechante hacia aquella zona ensombrecida donde había desaparecido la muchacha, observaba ansioso, esperando su regreso.

Ella estaba paralizada. ¡El sujeto estaba a su espalda!, y el peso de la angustia y el terror se habían apoderado de su cuerpo. Y luego, el arrebato del miedo le había hecho girar para encontrarse con ese rostro enfermizo. Sin embargo, cuando lanzó su desenfrenado grito, él tapó su boca con la mano y la empujó hacia atrás golpeándola contra un árbol. El azote le hizo perder la conciencia al instante.

El grito de Melisa alertó a todo el grupo, Sesshomaru se movió con una rapidez descomunal hacia el lugar, pero a pesar de su velocidad, ya era demasiado tarde, Melisa había desaparecido.

Jaken llegó después, agitado y respirando con dificultad, había corrido con todas sus fuerzas, pero era más que imposible para él igualar la velocidad de su señor.

—¡Amo Sesshomaru! ¡Amo Sesshomaru! —Y cuando llegó miró hacia todos lados; el inugami estaba solo—. ¿¡Donde está!?

—Se la llevó.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Quién? ¿Se refiere a ese sujeto? ¡Vaya!, así que todavía estaba merodeando por aquí. Al parecer estaba esperando su momento. ¿Y qué hará mi señor? —El inuyökai no contestó—¿Amo bonito? ¿Mi señor? ¿Señor Sesshomaru? —insistió de forma tonta e ingenua. Y de pronto, el inugami respondió airado, asustando a su sirviente:

—¡Pues acabar con ese maldito! ¡Se ha burlado de mí en mis narices!

* * *

Podía percibir risas y presencias a su alrededor, no estaba sola. Intentó moverse un poco, se percibía empaquetada, como envuelta en algo, así que comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente; le dolía un poco la cabeza y se sentía mareada. Y entonces, la espeluznante escena comenzó a dibujarse bajo la tenue luz de antorchas y velas, una morbosa escena cuyo sujeto era el principal actante.

Sentado al centro de todo el cuadro, disfrutaba de los cuellos ofrecidos a voluntad, sus colmillos se hundían en la piel de aquellas mujeres que lo bordeaban y lo acariciaban con una lascivia apremiante. La mirada vacía, suspendida, todas parecían estar dominadas por un extraño trance, parecían hipnotizadas. Amontonados al costado había una pila de cadáveres, en mayoría, mujeres. Los cuerpos estaban ahí, como si fueran basura, el remanente de una cena.

—¡Oh, despertaste! ¡Qué bien! ¡Mi plato principal! Estábamos esperándote. Nos gustaría que te unieras a esta magnífica fiesta —pronunció irónico dejando caer a la mujer que acababa de succionar.

Melisa se horrorizó. ¡Esto estaba sacado como de una película de terror! El sujeto se paró frente a ella, alzó las manos y preguntó:

—¿Te gusta? Ahora estoy vestido a la ocasión, creo que mi estilo europeo desentonaba un poco en este lugar. Me parece que me veo muy bien, al fin y al cabo soy muy apuesto. ¡Irresistible!, ¿no crees?

Guardó silencio por un momento, la miró con malicia, y luego pronunció:

—Tú también te ves maravillosa, el traje te queda perfecto. Las muchachas te arreglaron perfecta para mí. ¡Lástima que durará poco! —Melisa estaba envuelta en un elegante kimono de seda, maquillada y con algunos adornos en el cabello recogido. El se agachó a la altura de ella—. Te ves como una preciosa muñequita —Y al momento que lo decía acercó su mano para acariciarla, y Melisa instintiva gritó cerrando los ojos:

—¡Aléjate, no me toques!

—¡Oh, vaya! ¡Haciéndose la interesante! —Tomó su rostro con firmeza para obligarla a mirarlo a la cara—. Debo reconocer que eres muy atractiva. Pero creo que tú tampoco eres de estas tierras, ¿verdad? Tienes pinta de occidental. Bueno, la verdad es que ya me estaba aburriendo de estos petizos ojirrasgados, aunque… no me puedo quejar de las mujeres, son bellas y asombrosamente deliciosas. Pero al parecer, en este instante, tú me gustas más

El sujeto la cercó con su cuerpo, aspirando su aroma, y mientras lo hacía produjo un sonido de excitación que le causó repulsión a Melisa. Y lo que más le impactó fue verle el rostro transformado, así de cerca.

—¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó la muchacha aterrada.

Un rostro lívido, casi morado. El azul intenso de sus ojos se había perdido para ostentar un color celeste deslavado, en unos ojos delineados con un particular enrojecimiento que marcaba aún más la apariencia de un cadáver. Y los colmillos se expresaban suntuosos en su boca.

—¡Ya no me aguanto! —decía mientras apretaba las manos y la olisqueaba.

—¡No! —volvió a exclamar la muchacha cruzando los brazos en equis para protegerse.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no te gusto?

—¡Aléjate! —Lo empujó para salir corriendo a otra esquina de la sala. Realmente Melisa estaba aterrada.

—¡Vaya! ¿Así que realmente te vas a hacer la difícil? Muchachas, ¡sujétenla! —Y un grupo se le abalanzó y la postraron en el suelo.

Melisa gritaba y tironeaba con todas sus fuerzas. La sujetaron de los brazos, pero sus piernas no pudieron inmovilizarlas. Sin embargo, eso a él le bastó, se sentó arriba de ellas para que dejara de patalear. El sujeto comenzó a reír, a burlarse de sus súplicas y quejas; al parecer disfrutaba con el terror de la muchacha.

—¡No! ¡Ya basta! ¡Déjame, por favor! —imploraba. Y él hacía mofa de la situación repitiendo sus ruegos.

Y de pronto, ella lo gritó:

—¡Sesshomaru! ¡Sesshomaru!

—¿Sesshomaru? ¡No me digas que te refieres a ese albino con ese repulsivo olor a perro! ¿Es algo así como un hombre lobo, o qué? ¡Bueno, da lo mismo! La verdad es que no me interesa, ni aunque me estuviera muriendo bebería de su sangre. ¿Sabes que en este momento se encuentra luchando afuera del castillo con mis marionetas? Parece que de verdad le interesas, es muy persistente

Él pudo ver un particular brillo de esperanza, de ilusión en los ojos de la muchacha al mencionarle aquello, y de pronto ella volvió a gritar:

—¡Sessh…! —pero él tapó su boca.

—¡Olvídalo! ¡Dalo por terminado! Ahora eres mía, así que acéptalo y… ¡disfrútalo!

Melisa sollozaba, pero a pesar de que había gritado el nombre de Sesshomaru, la verdad es que no podía dejar de pensar en Daniel.

 _¡Dónde estás…!_

El sujeto se inclinó hacia ella, volvió a olisquearla.

—¡Oh, vaya! ¡Esto me resulta curioso! ¡Me fascina tu olor! ¿¡Qué es lo que tienes!? —y al momento que sus colmillos se expresaron, rápidamente tomó por la nuca a la mujer que estaba a la cabeza de Melisa, y se los enterró en el cuello con violencia. Algunas gotas de sangre cayeron en el rostro de la muchacha.

Al terminar soltó el cuerpo inerte de la mujer, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Ah! ¡Qué placer! —y luego le dijo a las concubinas de alrededor, ¡si es qué se le podía llamar así!—. Ya, chicas. Aléjense. Suéltenla, que quiero mi momento a solas con ella —Luego se dirigió a Melisa—. ¿Sabes qué? Me gustaría conservante, pero a la vez… me fascina tanto la idea de saborear tu sangre. ¡Estoy en un jodido dilema!, ¿lo sabías? El problema es que si te mato, ese maravilloso olor se irá —Se mantuvo dubitativo—. Quizás… podría conservarte… ¡Naa…! ¡Dudo mucho que tenga la fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo! ¿Sabes? ¡Realmente deberías estar agradecida!, al fin y al cabo, me atiborré de todo este castillo antes de encontrarte. Si no fuera por eso, otra sería la historia, te habría vaciado en el mismo instante que te encontré, y tú ni siquiera te habrías dado cuenta de aquello. ¡Mm…! ¡Bien! ¡Empecemos! Por ser especial, te daré otro trato. Vamos a hacerlo lentamente, de a poco ¿Qué te parece? Y no tengas miedo porque voy a hacer muy delicado contigo. Si te relajas hasta podrás disfrutarlo.

El tipo comenzó a inclinarse hacia ella expresando su rosto bestial, abriendo la boca y produciendo un extraño gruñido, pero Melisa le puso las manos en la cara para intentar alejarlo, y al momento que gritaba un poderoso «¡Noo!», la energía dorada emanó de ella y lo quemó. El tipo se levantó gritando de dolor. Melisa se las miró con sorpresa. ¿¡Qué es lo que había hecho!? ¿¡Qué había sido eso!? Siempre utilizó su energía para sanar, pero era la primera vez que hacía algo como esto. La piel de él comenzó a caer a pedazos, dejando la carne viva al descubierto.

—¿¡Qué me hiciste!? —gritó furioso—. ¡No me digas que eres otra monja con poderes extraños! ¡Maldición! ¡Detesto cuando algo como esto ocurre! ¡Pero vas a tener tu merecido!

Él tomó a otra de las mujeres y succionó su sangre. Al parecer eso tenía que bastar para sanarse, pero su piel apenas se regeneró.

—¿¡Pero qué…!? —miró a Melisa sorprendido—. ¿¡Qué diablos me has hecho!?

Melisa comenzó a arrastrarse hacia atrás, hacia la pared, más asustada aún. El tipo volvió a beber de otra presa, pero de nuevo no funcionó. Las heridas de su piel se mantenían al rojo vivo. Lanzó un suspiró, puso las manos en la cintura, en una pose y actitud bastante desenfadada que no congeniaba para nada con lo que acababa de ocurrir. Y de pronto sonrió malicioso.

—¡Qué mala eres! —Y se movió con una rapidez sobrehumana hacia ella; Melisa quedó sin aliento. Su expresión bestial acompañada de aquellas heridas le daba una imagen más aterradora aún—. ¿Por qué eres así? ¡Si yo te estoy tratando tan bien! ¡Mira como dejaste mi hermoso rostro! ¡Qué manos más traviesas! —Y comenzó a golpearlas suavemente, como cuando un adulto juega con un niño. Melisa temblaba.

De pronto, él la tomó de la muñeca con firmeza como la primera vez, dio vuelta la mano dejando la palma hacia arriba. Curvó una exagerada sonrisa de payaso, mostrando los colmillos y proyectando una imagen grotesca y turbadora a los ojos de la chica, y luego… ¡asestó los caninos con violencia!

Los desesperados alaridos de la chica llenaron todos los corredores del castillo.

* * *

Sesshomaru destrozaba con su látigo los cuerpos. No eran enemigos difíciles de combatir, eran sólo cadáveres controlados por una extraña fuerza, aunque algo salvajes y muy numerosos; le estaban restando tiempo. Jaken, por otro lado, los combatía con fuego, y al parecer daba bastante resultado; la incineración provocaba la muerte definitiva, que no se volvieran a levantar.

—¡Mi señor!, ¡son demasiados! —exclamaba mientras alzaba su báculo quemando al que se le atravesara en el camino—. Creo que están algo salvajes para ser sólo cadáveres humanos. ¡Y qué garras y colmillos más feos tienen! Además de estar todos chupados y arrugados como pasas. ¡Qué feos! ¿Realmente ese sujeto es el que ha hecho todo esto?

—¡Ese maldito! —pensó para sí el inuyökai. Lo había tomado por poca cosa, como un monstruo débil sacando provecho de lo que acababa de pasar en este lugar, alimentándose de los cadáveres del castillo y atraído por el olor de una presa fresca como Melisa, pero al parecer había juzgado mal. ¡Él era el autor de todo esto! Ese sujeto se alimentaba de sangre, y al parecer, su sed no era muy fácil de saciar.

—Mi señor, disculpe lo que voy a decir, pero… si lo que dice usted es cierto, lo más probable es que en este momento ella ya se encuentre muerta. Si ese sujeto fue capaz de chuparse la sangre de todos los que se encontraban en este lugar… creo que beberse la sangre de Melisa pues… le tomaría menos de un segundo, y ya hace rato que se la llevó.

Sesshomaru apretó los dientes de rabia. ¡Maldición! ¡Realmente sentía que se había burlado de él en su cara! Y de pronto, le llegó una sutil fragancia a su nariz: ¡la sangre de Melisa!

Sesshomaru le ordenó a Jaken:

—Encárgate. El báculo da buenos resultados.

—¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Yo solito!? ¿¡Amo bonito!? ¡No! ¡Espere! ¡No me deje! —Sesshomaru se alejó con rapidez, dejó de perder tiempo en batallas innecesarias para ir directo a su objetivo—. ¡Ay! ¡Y ahora que hago! ¡Me siento desprotegido! —Jaken se subió al lomo de Ah-Un, cerró los ojos y con desesperación comenzó a quemar a diestra y siniestra, a cuanto enemigo se le cruzara al frente.

* * *

Melisa tiraba con todas sus fuerzas tratando de zafarse del agarre; el tipo estaba bebiendo de su muñeca.

—¡Ah! ¡Qué delicia! ¡Ahora lo entiendo! ¡Es tu sangre! —comentó, y luego volvía a degustar de ella poniendo expresiones de catador: su rostro se había regenerado al instante—. ¡Tu sangre tiene un garra!, ¡una energía! ¡Ahora lo entiendo! Tienes una energía muy particular, ¡lo puedo sentir!

—¡No! ¡Ya basta! ¡Detente! —Ella le puso el pie en el hombro para intentar despegarlo. Comenzó a empujarlo para que la soltara, ¡pero él tenía una fuerza! Prácticamente era como si un bebe estuviera forcejeando con un adulto.

—¡Oh! ¡Vaya! ¡Me estas tentando! —Y de pronto, la tomó del obi y la empujó hacia abajo. Melisa quedó recostada en el piso, con el cuello doblado en el ángulo que formaba la unión del suelo y la pared. Él sujetó la pierna de la chica, y le asestó los colmillos en la pantorrilla. Ella intentó golpearlo con la otra pierna, pero todo lo que hacía era inútil, no lograba despegarlo ni un centímetro.

—¡Ya suéltame, maldito imbécil! ¡Suéltame! ¡Me das asco! ¡Malparido! ¡Garrapata asesina!¹

—¡Oh! ¡Qué mala eres! ¿No te das cuenta que hieres mis sentimientos? —le contestó con sarcasmo, mientras buscaba su rostro. Y de pronto le propinó un beso. Un asqueroso beso que sabía a sangre y a muerte. Ella volvió a forcejear, a intentar quitárselo de encima, le puso de nuevo las manos en la cara, quería hacer lo mismo de hace un momento, quemarle el rostro, aunque todavía no entendía muy bien como lo había hecho, pero él le inmovilizó las manos, sujetándoselas por encima de la cabeza. Melisa tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza. ¡No quería verlo!, y lloraba, pero esta vez de rabia, de impotencia, de frustración. ¡El tipo estaba haciendo lo que se le antojaba!, y ella no tenía la fuerza para impedírselo.

—Te dije que lo haríamos de a poco —le susurró en el oído, mientras besaba su rostro y deslizaba la manga del kimono para dejar la piel al descubierto, y luego, volvió a enterrar los colmillos.

Melisa comenzó a sentirse débil y helada, la habitación le comenzó a dar vueltas, su respiración empezó a acelerarse y ya no tenía las fuerza para aunque sea, intentar, defenderse.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡No me digas que ya te sientes débil!? —exclamó de repente él—. ¡Ay, maldición! ¿¡Por qué diablos su querido Dios no los hizo con una carga doble de sangre!? ¡Cinco litros es muy poco! ¡Así aguantarían más y yo estaría muy contento! Pero no te preocupes, alargaré el momento —Melisa percibía el sonido de la seda deslizándose. El sujeto estaba desarmando el obi—. Puedo ser muy talentoso con esto, ¿lo sabías? Bueno, no por nada tengo mis siglos de experiencias, y te prometí hacerlo lentamente —Él hundió el rostro en su pecho, en su vientre, comenzó a deslizar su nariz por todo el cuerpo. El rostro de la chica comenzó a quebrarse en lloro de nuevo.

—¡Eres asqueroso!

—¿En serio? ¡Naa…! Lo que pasa es que tú eres demasiado mojigata. ¡Sólo disfrútalo! —Melisa dio un leve salto al percibir otra mordida.

Las mordidas de él eran dolorosas, la primera instancia en que sus colmillos se hundían en la piel, sí, aquella instancia era dolorosa, pero luego una especie de adormecimiento la dominaba, una calma excesiva, y luego sólo quería quedarte así, tranquila, en una paz definitiva. El sujeto comenzó a parlotear de nuevo, al parecer le gustaba hacerlo. Ella escuchaba su voz lejana, cada vez se sentía más débil.

—¿Sabes qué? Dejando de lado a las mujeres, siempre he preferido cazar a estas gentes que manejan poderes extraños. ¡Tú entiendes! Monjas, sacerdotes, ¡mikos y bonzos por estas tierras! Esta gente, que según dicen, manejan un poder espiritual. ¡Bueno!, no puedo negar que es muy molesto cuando te atacan, cuando utilizan sus poderes en ti, pero el gran premio está en su sangre. Tienen una vitalidad particular muy distinta a la gente normal. ¿Tú eres algo como eso, verdad? Tu sangre se percibe algo diferente. Bueno, a mi paladar, ¡deliciosa! —De pronto sintió que el sujeto rompió la perorata, algo ocurría que lo estaba preocupando— ¿¡Pero qué!? ¡Ah! ¡Ese sujeto! ¡Maldito aguafiestas!

Ella sintió el sonido de sus pasos, deambulando de aquí a allá, intranquilo, y de repente, pronunció con decisión:

—¡Bien! ¡Muchachas! Es tiempo que defiendan a su sire, y de paso pueden darse el lujo de degustar sangre por primera vez, pueden chuparse al albino, no hay problema

La mirada suspendida de aquellas mujeres adquirió un toque salvaje, la misma expresión bestial de él, y alzaron un desgarrado alarido mientras se retorcieron en el suelo.

—¡Ah! ¡Qué escándalo! ¡Sean más silenciosas, ¿quieren?! —reclamó con algo de mal humor.

Ellas estaban presa de un brutal instinto que no lograban dominar, y se veían confusas. Se arañaron unas a otras, se mordieron y lucharon entre sí, y de pronto, como comprendiendo el deseo que las dominaba, miraron a la muchacha e intentaron abalanzarse sobre ella, pero él les impugnó levantando el dedo con una negativa.

—¡No! ¡Ya se los dije! Vayan por el albino ese. Hagan de él lo que quieran. Ella es mía.

Y desaparecieron con una rapidez sobrenatural, perdiéndose entre las sombras. Luego, se dirigió a Melisa con tono desenfadado:

—¡Ey!, ¡«tu principito» viene a salvarte!

—Daniel… —susurró la muchacha al escuchar aquello.

—¡Disculpa!, ¿qué?

Se acercó a ella y se inclinó un poco para escucharla. Melisa intentó moverse, quería levantarse. Y entonces volvió a susurrar:

—…Daniel…

—¿Daniel? ¿Qué no era Sesshomaru? —El sujeto lanzó una carcajada—. ¡Vaya vaya! ¡Quién pudiera imaginarlo! ¡Tamaña pilla que saliste! Oye, me estás haciendo sentir un poco celoso. ¡Y yo que pensaba convertirte en mi compañera eterna! Creo que me la pensaré mejor. No me gustaría sufrir de dolor de cachos por toda una eternidad —El sujeto le dio una mirada a su cuello—. Bueno, al menos disfrutaré el momento, sin compromiso, ¿está bien? —Se volvió a sentar arriba de ella—. Creo que aún nos falta ir por la zona más convencional, ¿no crees? —Y enterró sus colmillos en el cuello.

Melisa escuchaba el sonido que producía su garganta.

Cada trago; el sonido de la muerte.

Cada trago; la vida se le iba.

Miro hacia la puerta de la sala, cada vez veía más borroso. Pero esperaba, esperaba ver «aquella entrada», porque sabía que alguien venía por ella, alguien venía a salvarla.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _¹ Sobre los insultos: ¡Jejeje! Lo sé. Melisa es un fiasco para lanzar improperios e insultos. XD Pero me voy a arrimar a la escusa del dialogo tipo anime ya que precisamente este es un fanfic que tiene sus bases en un anime. XD (Vaya escusa barata, je je je… =p)_


	25. C22: PLENILUNIO

**CAPÍTULO XXII**

 **PLENILUNIO**

Sesshomaru sintió las risas femeninas a su alrededor, podía percibir la presencia y el desagradable olor de aquellos extraños seres, sin embargo, no podía verlos aún. Se quedó quieto, con lo sentidos muy despiertos esperando el momento, tarde o temprano saldrían a la luz.

Y de pronto, lo percibió, percibió el sonido en el techo, alzó de forma leve los ojos, sin perder su concentración, esa alerta percepción; sabía que había más de uno. Vio tres mujeres pegadas al techo como moscas, moviéndose sigilosas y escalofriantes, esperando el instante oportuno para atacar. Y luego, una extraña respiración a su espalda, toqueteo, suaves gemidos de excitación, y una mano deslizándose suavemente, subiendo por el pantalón. Había una a su espalda y otra a sus pies, en total eran cinco. No entendía muy bien como esas dos se las habían ingeniado para acercarse así, y asediarlo de esta forma. ¡Parecían unas jodidas apariciones! Pero se quedó quieto, esperando el segundo certero, sabía que en cualquier momento las que se encontraban en el techo le saltarían a la cabeza, y las de alrededor, aprovecharían la instancia para desplegar el ataque.

Las dos mujeres retozaban con las caricias y la distracción ocular, riendo de forma traviesa con aquellos juegos de seducción. Para cualquier hombre hubiese sido muy fácil caer en aquel espectáculo, pero para Sesshomaru estos no eran más que trucos baratos y ridículos, jamás caería en sandeces tan patéticas como estas, y más si venían de estos desagradables seres que despedían este asqueroso olor que lo enfermaba.

De pronto, las dos mujeres intentaron cercarlo más, una pretendió ir por su cuello y la otra por la mano y la muñeca, al parecer con un beso inocente, pero Sesshomaru estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Y los ojos rojos se demarcaron en su mirada.

¿¡Por qué él, el Gran Sesshomaru, tenía que tolerar el acoso de estas criaturas tan repulsivas que le estaban revolviendo el estómago!?

¡Ese fue el instante certero! Mientras las otras dos marchaban sigilosas hacia su bocado, las otras tres se lanzaron en picada, y Sesshomaru con el poder de su energía sobrenatural las expulsó con furor, azotándolas contras las paredes, y derribando tabiques y paneles en el impacto. Sin embargo, algo había pasado por alto. Una de ellas se levantó con una sonrisa socarrona y se llevó una garra ensangrentada a la boca degustándola con placer, el restó se abalanzaron tratando de saborear con desesperación la sangre en las uñas de su compañera.

—¡Qué repugnante! —pensó él mientras observaba la escena. Pero… ¡Vaya! ¡Al parecer estas cosas eran bastante rápidas! Le había hecho un corte en el rostro y él ni siquiera lo había notado en el momento.

Unas gotas de sangre se deslizaron por su mejilla como si fueran lágrimas, y eso excitó más el instinto desenfrenado de aquellas neófitas. Sin embargo, esto para él había sido el límite de tolerancia.

Recogió con su dedo la sangre que se deslizada por la mejilla mientras se le abalanzaban con bestias salvajes. Estiró su dedo y materializó su látigo, en el acto le cortó la cabeza a tres, y a la cuarta le enterró su garra venenosa en el pecho, dándole un golpe certero justo en el corazón. Al parecer ese había sido el final de aquellas repulsivas bestias, pero aún quedaba una.

Sesshomaru se quedó quieto esperando el momento, al fin y al cabo, sólo había que hacer eso; el instinto salvaje y desmedido la haría salir de la oscuridad para atacar de nuevo. Y avanzó menos de un minuto cuando aquello ocurrió. Desde las sombras la cosa se le tiró encima con las garras alzadas, pero el inugami, sin moverse de su lugar, sólo necesito estirar su brazo, la agarró en el aire de la cabeza. La neófita comenzó a patalear, a dar zarpazos intentando alcanzarlo, era la misma que le había hecho el corte en la cara. Como no podía hacerlo, le enterró sus garras en el brazo. El rostro de Sesshomaru permaneció inmutable al dolor, sin embargo, su atención se desvió hacia los cuerpos de las otras mujeres degolladas, notó que de repente, de forma casi imperceptible, en los cuerpos se producían unas cortas pulsaciones nerviosas. Sintió curiosidad ante aquello, y se preguntó si realmente ese había sido el final definitivo de aquellas cosas, no obstante, se le ocurrió una idea, curvó una sonrisa macabra.

—Veamos cómo les va con el fuego. Las porquerías de cadáveres andantes se destruyen con eso ¡Jm! Probablemente con ustedes sea lo mismo. ¡Hagamos la prueba!

Expuso la cabeza de la mujer a la llama de un cirio. El cabello de encendió en un santiamén llegando al rostro, y sólo se demoró un par de segundos en hacer combustión en todo el cuerpo.

Sesshomaru siguió su camino mientras la mujer dando desgarradores alaridos corría de un lugar a otro, propagando el fuego a su paso; ardió como una antorcha a su espalda.

—¡Ahora vamos con ese maldito! —murmuró, y luego corrió con decisión por los pasillos.

* * *

Corría una brisa helada, Daniel metió los brazos dentro de la capa y cubrió su cabeza con la capucha, no entendía muy bien pero se sentía intranquilo. Observó a la reina pálida que refulgente exponía su belleza nocturna. Siempre le pareció bella pero a la vez algo escalofriante la luna llena. De cierta forma, la consideraba como símbolo de premoniciones funestas: accidentes, inundaciones, demencia, asesinatos, euforias desenfrenadas que siempre acaban mal, aquelarres y todas esas cosas; el plenilunio de las desgracias. Mientras la cara pálida y luminosa te hipnotiza con su gran belleza, las sombras se mueven sigilosas en la oscuridad en la cara oculta; ¡la luna negra!

Estaba cerca de un poblado, y al parecer era noche de fiesta, había música, luz, risas y bullicio en una casona noble a las afueras del pueblo, probablemente la casa de algún terrateniente o algo parecido. Se detuvo en el camino, observó desde la distancia, desde aquel pequeño muro que bordeaba la casa. Las siluetas de las personas de aquel jolgorio se transparentaban a través de los paneles. Observó por un momento y luego desvió la mirada, no entendía por qué pero tenía una desagradable sensación metida en la piel y en el corazón. Cerró los ojos, frunció el ceño.

¿¡Pero qué era esto que sentía!? La brisa cruda dándole en el rostro. La música estridente y las risotadas grotescas golpeándoles los tímpanos. Se imaginó los rostros de aquellas personas deformados por emociones depravadas. Volvió a abrir los ojos, se pasó la mano por el rostro. ¡Quería quitarse este desagradable sentir!

Estaba a punto de retirarse y seguir su camino, cuando el sonido de un fuerte golpe lo detuvo. Un hombre salió disparado desde el interior rompiendo las puertas correderas a su paso, otro salió de la casa con espada en mano.

—Maldito! ¡Me las pagarás! —pronunció con irritación el que había sido derribado, agarrando la espada que había caído un poco más allá. ¡Vaya! ¡Una pelea de samuráis borrachos! Pero la atención de Daniel se fue en picada hacia el brazo derecho de aquel hombre, tenía un corte en el antebrazo; estaba sangrando.

¡Y todo se detuvo, todo dejó de existir! Daniel cayó bajo el hipnotismo de aquella representación. La sangre cayendo lentamente, gota a gota, inundando la tierra, alimentando las sombras y entidades tenebrosas.

Retrocedió unos pasos, sacudió la cabeza para salir del trance.

—¿¡Qué diablos pasa conmigo!?

Y entonces se dio la vuelta para largarse de una vez. ¡Pero qué horrenda sensación y que extraña visión!

Solo caminó un par de pasos cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho, en el corazón, una punzada desgarradora, su cuerpo se descompensó y se fue de rodillas al suelo, todo le daba vueltas, su vista comenzó a nublarse y en la oscuridad escuchó un llamado, una voz lejana, ahogada…

—…Daniel…

¡La voz de Melisa! Él intentó levantarse, su vista suavemente comenzó a esclarecerse, pero aún estaba mareado.

—¡Maldición! ¿Melisa?

De repente, escuchó otra voz a su costado:

—¿Muchacho, estas bien? —Un hombre maduro con un botellón de sake en mano lo miraba con curiosidad, estaba algo borracho— Eres un muchacho, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué llevas esas extrañas ropas encima, quieres ocultarte de alguien o qué? ¡De tu novia a lo mejor! Lo típico, en noche de parranda uno siempre arranca de la mujer. Bueno, te ayudaré a levantarte ¡Si es que puedo! ¡Estoy tan borracho como tú! —El hombre le tomó un brazo para ayudarle. Daniel se levantó con dificultad, y posó sus manos en los hombros de aquel hombre mirándolo serio, de frente, como si estuviera a punto de hacerle una confesión. La vista, de repente se le nublaba, pero trataba de hacer el esfuerzo para mantener su estabilidad.

—« _Las aguas fluyen… la llama arde, el aire circula, y en la tierra todo fecunda. Lo denso se hace sutil. Mi cuerpo es ligero y mis pasos son livianos»_ —Y luego de terminar de decir la última palabra, el cuerpo de Daniel se desvaneció de forma lenta a los ojos del hombre. El tipo quedó boquiabierto, se turbó con la situación, miró hacia un lado, hacia el otro. ¡El muchacho había desaparecido frente a sus ojos! Sin embargo, solo atinó a mirar su botella de licor, se encogió de hombros y se la llevó a la boca.

* * *

—¡Muy bien, preciosa! ¡Qué te parece si damos una vuelta por el castillo! ¡Ese maldito quiere aguarnos la fiesta! Vamos a otro lugar más cómodo donde podamos recibirlo ¡Y que se relaje un poco! ¡Vamos a ver si le cambian los ánimos luego con la sorpresa!

Tomó a Melisa en brazos. La muchacha estaba semiconsciente, no podía moverse, sin embargo, lograba escuchar los sonidos de alrededor, aún.

El sujeto abrió puertas y puertas, cruzó habitación por habitación.

—No, es muy pequeña. Esta tampoco. Esta no me gusta. ¡Ay pero que poco acogedora! Mm… Mala decoración —Y de pronto llegó a una donde en el centro había una enorme estatua budista—. ¡Ah, pero esta es perfecta! ¡Esta me gusta! —Llevó a Melisa hacia la estatua—. Bien, te dejaré aquí, quiero que recibas a la visita y las deleites con tu belleza —El sujeto la sentó a los pies, y la semirecostó, sólo para que su cuerpo no se fuera de bruces, cruzó sus piernas y apartó un poco el kimono para que quedaran al descubierto, alzó sus brazos y los acomodó para que quedaran más o menos en forma horizontal, al estilo acto de crucifixión. La miró por un momento apreciándola, y luego comentó:

—¡Perfecta! ¡Como una reina en su trono! Bien, creo que voy a echarme un rato, he bebido demasiado, estoy enguatado¹ —Y se fue a una esquina oscura de la habitación y se sentó—. Creo que se me anduvo pasando un poco la mano, o mejor dicho los colmillos —Se pasó el dedo por uno de ellos—. ¡Bueno! ¡Es la emoción que sientes cuando llegas a un país extranjero! Aunque… creo que después de esto una hibernada no me vendría mal. ¡Naa! ¡Primero hay que seguir con el festejo! Total, la noche es joven y la vida eterna. Pero esta vez, esperaremos un poco, necesitamos a un invitado más para que todo sea perfecto, porque cuando despiertes… ¡créeme que estarás muy sedienta! Así que vamos a esperar a ese tipo que huele a perro, se viste como samurái y tiene una patética apariencia de hada que no pega para nada con su cara de plasta. ¡Qué sujeto! ¡Y qué gustos los tuyos! ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? ¿Chesumare?² ¡No! ¿Shosemaru? Mm… ¡Sesshomaru! O tal vez… ¿Daniel? ¡Jajaja!

* * *

Sesshomaru penetró en todas las salas y habitaciones por las cuales había transitado ese sujeto, la estela putrefacta que dejaba era demasiado evidente a su olfato. Y por supuesto, no le costó para nada encontrar el salón, se detuvo por un momento antes de traspasar las puertas, sabía que debía estar atento, al sigilo y al acecho, apenas traspasara el umbral sabía muy bien que la batalla definitiva iba a comenzar. Y la verdad, es que estaba algo ansioso por acabar de una vez por todas con el maldito. ¡Verle la patética cara y secarla con veneno! ¡Retorcerle el maldito pescuezo!

Y ¡Crash! con una peculiar maniobra derribo las puertas, sin embargo, la primera visión con la que se encontró fue con la imagen de Melisa.

La vio expuesta, desmallada. Hilos de sangre corrían por su cuerpo, por las piernas, las muñecas, el cuello, traspasando el seno de su pecho, y también… en la comisura de sus labios. Estaba ahí, ahí bajo la estatua religiosa, como si fuera un trofeo, ¡un maldito sacrificio! De cierta forma, la imagen de la muchacha le produjo una especie de impacto, Sesshomaru sintió como la sangre le comenzaba a hervir. ¡Realmente esto era una burla!

—¡Qué bien! Estábamos esperándote —pronunció el vampiro saliendo de las sombras—. Así que definitivamente mis niñas no pudieron contigo. ¡Lástima! Era su primera noche de nacidas, es una pena que no pudieran disfrutar un poco más de esta nueva vida. ¡Pero no hay que estar triste! Me quedé sin hijas pero ella lo recompensa todo, ya verás lo bien que lucirá cuando despierte —Sesshomaru lo observó con gravedad.

—¡Así que este es el maldito! —pensó.

—¡Hui! ¡Si las miradas mataran…! —pronunció con sorna el vampiro, al ver la forma en que el inuyökai lo observaba—. ¿Sabes? ¡Te ves algo tenso… eh…! ¿Cómo es que te llamabas? Shose… Chesu… chuzo… ¡No no no! Era con S, Sssesh… ¡Sesshomaru! ¿¡Verdad!? ¡Ese es tu nombre! Sesshomaru… ¡No no no! ¡Espera! Creo que no… —El vampiro se paseó de aquí a allá haciendo la mímica de la duda—. Ella te llamó de otra forma… Veamos… ¿Cómo era…? ¡Daniel! ¡Ahí está! —El inuyökai entornó los ojos con fastidio—. ¡Eres Daniel! Aunque… —Volvió a dudar—, recuerdo haber escuchado por ahí que ese renacuajo verde te llamaba Sesshomaru. ¿Entonces como es? ¿Sesshomaru… Daniel…? ¡Mm…! ¡Creo que me quedó con Daniel! ¡Sí! ¡Definitivamente! ¡Tienes cara de Daniel! ¡Probablemente se trate de tu segundo nombre, ¿verdad?! —El inugami estaba perdiendo la paciencia con sus malditas ironías.

—¡Déjate de hablar tanta porquería y prepárate para la batalla! No hagas el esfuerzo de recordar mi nombre, ¡no te preocupes!, porque de eso me encargaré yo —El inuyökai se llevó la mano a la altura del rostro mostrando el dorso, tensó tres de sus dedos exhibiendo sus filosas garras, listas para el ataque—. ¡Lo grabaré con sangre en tu memoria! Y ahora veamos de qué eres capaz. Espero que des una mejor pelea que las basuras que enviaste. De todas maneras, no puedo esperar mucho de un hombre… ¡Jm! —Sesshomaru curvó una sonrisa sarcástica—…que comete la mariconada de mandar a un grupo de mujeres para protegerlo. ¿Acaso no puedes hacerlo por ti mismo? Dime, ¿es una costumbre la tuya eso de esconderte en sus faldas? —El vampiro sonrió al escuchar su comentario. ¡Al parecer también se le venían bien las ironías como a él!

—¿¡En sus faldas, eh!? ¡Pues déjame decirte que ellas lo disfrutan bastante! Si no me crees, ¡Ja! ¡Pues pregúntaselo a tu amiga! —El vampiro señaló a Melisa. En ese instante, Sesshomaru se le lanzó encima con furia.

* * *

Daniel avanzó como un fantasma, liviano y fugaz, las imágenes de los lugares y paisajes que recorría, se le presentaban al frente como proyecciones fugaces que se deforman como un túnel a su alrededor. Sentía la ligereza en su materia.

De pronto la proyección de un castillo, luego el afluir incesante por accesos y pasillos, y finalmente su viaje culminó frente a una estatua budista. Se sentía algo débil, sus poderes y habilidades habían disminuido en gran medida. Esa era la consecuencia del pacto, del vínculo. Sin embargo, metido en la cuarta dimensión todo era más llevadero. No son las mismas leyes físicas las que gobiernan este plano sutil de la naturaleza.

Observó el cuadro, Sesshomaru frente a un peculiar sujeto. ¿Quién era este tipo?, era la primera vez que lo veía. Melisa estaba desmallada bajo la estatua.

—¡Ese sujeto! —comenzó a escudriñarlo. Observó la peculiar aura densa y sanguinolenta que lo envolvía y rápidamente lo supo—. Es un vampiro… —Observó a Melisa y notó que el mismo tipo de energía trataba de devorar su aura—. La ha mordido… ¡está intentando infectar su vital! —Y finalmente musitó—. ¡Maldición!

* * *

Sesshomaru avanzó hacia él para asestarle sus mortales garras, sin embargo, el vampiro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció frente a él.

—¿Hacia dónde estás apuntando, perrito?

Estaba a su espalda. Sesshomaru se enderezó, lo miró de soslayo y dijo:

—Ya veo. Eres rápido —Y al instante se movió con su velocidad sobrenatural, quedando a su costado, sin embargo, el vampiro con actitud desenfadada imitó un bostezo y le respondió:

—Al parecer tú también, aunque no tanto como yo —Y de nuevo lo hizo, antes de poder ser alcanzado por las garras del inugami—. Creo que deberías relajarte un poco —Sesshomaru escuchó su voz en otra esquina oscura de la habitación, estaba apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados—. Aún falta para su despertar, y no me gustaría tener que acabar antes contigo, necesito conservarte para que ella finalmente te de su «beso del adiós».

—¡Jm! «acabar». Al parecer, estas bastante confiado. Sin embargo, hablas mucho y actúas poco. Dudo mucho que eso te ayude a vencer al Gran Sesshomaru.

—No tengo interés en vencerte, perrito.

—Sólo estás haciendo tiempo. Y Melisa aún está viva, si hubieses querido matarla y beberte toda su sangre ya lo habrías hecho, pero no, ella aun está viva. Hace un momento hablaste de «su despertar» ¿¡Qué diablos estas planeando, maldito!? ¿Acaso piensas hechizarla o poseerla para hacerla pelear conmigo? ¡Por favor! ¡No me hagas reír! —Sesshomaru casi estuvo a punto de romper en risa al pronunciar esto último, y él que no era muy risueño. ¡Realmente la idea se le hacía ridícula!

—¿Hechizarla? ¡Vaya vaya! Tienes muy poca imaginación —Sesshomaru no dijo nada, y el vampiro entonces pronunció, casi incrédulo—. ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡No lo sabes!? ¡Oh, vaya! ¿¡Realmente no sabes que soy!? ¡No lo esperaba! ¡Allá en el viejo mundo somos prácticamente leyenda! ¡Y aquí…! ¿¡Nadie ha escuchado hablar de nosotros alguna vez!? ¡No lo creo! ¿¡Qué no hay más seres como yo en este condenado país del diablo!?

—¡Jm! ¡Afortunadamente no! —Se escuchó el sonido de los huesos de su garra, preparándose para el ataque—. ¡Y no te preocupes, maldito chupasangre! porque tu existencia acabará aquí, en estas cuatro paredes con el silencio del sepulcro. ¡Serás aplastado como la vil garrapata que eres! —Al decir esto último el tono de Sesshomaru agarró cierto vigor salvaje. Se fue directo a él con una velocidad mayor, el vampiro a duras penas pudo esquivarlo, la garra de Sesshomaru le rozó la cara, sin embargo, el vampiro se deslizó veloz a la zona opuesta de la habitación.

Tenía marcadas las garras del inuyökai en su rostro, no obstante, Sesshomaru pudo ser testigo de cómo su herida cerraba casi de forma instantánea, y de nuevo tenía una piel perfecta, como de porcelana. Su veneno, al parecer, tampoco había hecho efecto sobre él.

—¡Tú sabes! ¡La alimentación! —comentó sarcástico el vampiro—. La dieta de sangre tiene sus propiedades.

En ese momento se escuchó la voz de Jaken resonando por los pasillos:

—¡Amo Sesshomaru! ¡Amo Sesshomaru! —Jaken venía montado sobre los gemelos Ah-Un, y venían a toda velocidad. Los siameses frenaron de forma brusca en el umbral y el pobre Jaken salió disparado, pero se levantó al instante—. ¡Oh, aquí está y también Melisa! ¿¡Ah, y esta cosa!? ¡Hay más por acá! —Jaken corrió unos pasos alzó el báculo y lanzó su ataque flamígero contra el vampiro, lo hizo de forma inconsciente, ni siquiera se había fijado con exactitud de quien se trataba, ya estaba acostumbrado a alzar el báculo a cada momento, cada vez que veía a un enemigo. El vampiro se pegó en la intersección del techo y la pared como su fuera un insecto, mostrando su cara transformada con los colmillos ostentosos, mientras gruñía amenazante como si fuera una bestia. El pequeño kappa se asustó:

—¡Ay mami! ¡Pero si es este tipo!

Los gemelos Ah-Un se crisparon recelosos en su posición y Sesshomaru curvó una sonrisa astuta.

—Jaken —ordenó el inuyökai—. A un lado, ¡él es mi presa!

—¡Oh, sí amo, está bien! —Y retrocedió hacia el umbral, ahí le ordenó a los gemelos—. ¡Ya muévanse! ¡Ya escucharon al amo! ¡Andando para atrás! —Los siameses retrocedieron de forma torpe, no estaban acostumbrados a deambular por zonas estrechas y cerradas, por lo que se sentían algo incómodos.

—¡Qué bien! ¡El renacuajo y la mascotita dragón! ¡Ahora está toda la familia fenómeno reunida! ¡Qué bonito! —se burló el vampiro, pero mientras hablaba con aquella cara transformada, su boca gesticulaba de una forma exagerada, dándole a su rostro una expresión un poco escalofriante.

—¡Jm! ¡Al parecer el fuego no te sienta bien!, ¿verdad? —pronunció Sesshomaru curvando una sonrisa sarcástica.

—¡Qué puedo decir! No soy muy amante de las altas temperaturas —El vampiro volvió a pisar suelo—. Aunque la sangre tibia de exquisiteces como estas. ¡Si que es algo tentador, casi irresistible! —El vampiro volvió a señalar a la muchacha—. ¡Bien! Creo que ya he esperado bastante. Se me está agotando la paciencia y no me gustaría tener que encontrarme con el «cara de gallo».

—¿El sol? ¡No me digas que también eres vulnerable al sol! ¡Jm! ¡Patético!

—¡Bueno! Como me podrás observar tengo una piel muy blanca, y el sol me pone rojo no moreno. Pero no hablemos de mí, sino démosle más sabor a esta fiesta, ¡qué tal si vamos con tu amada! —El vampiro posó su mirada en la muchacha, y pareció concentrarse en ella. Sesshomaru entonó los ojos con escrutinio, curioso de lo próximo a acontecer.

Unos minutos de una ansiosa expectación, y de pronto… ¡Nada! El vampiro rompió su concentración terminando en un impaciente y fastidiado…:

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡No lo creo! ¿¡Qué nada inmuta a esta mujer!?

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó el pequeño kappa no comprendiendo lo ocurrido. La tensión del ambiente se rompió por un momento.

¡Al parecer, al afamado vampirito, el plan le había fallado!

—¡Diablos! ¡Realmente debo reconocer lo sorprendente que es esta mujer! ¡Jamás me había topado alguna vez con alguien que fuera inmune a mí! ¡Es extraño!

—¿Inmune? —preguntó Jaken sin comprender muy bien de que hablaba.

—¡Pues claro! La envenené con mi ponzoña al momento de morderla. Y luego al ver que nada ocurría le di de beber mi propia sangre ¡Pero nada! Hace un momento intenté dar la orden a su cerebro para que despertara, como su creador puedo hacer eso, pero ¡Esta condenada mujer realmente me está haciendo perder la paciencia! —concluyó con enfado, pero luego cambiando su humor de forma drástica sonrió extasiado—. ¡Aunque no puedo negar que es fascinante! Creo que podría enamorarme de ella ¡Es como un animalito exótico!, ¡o quizás podría quedármela como mascotita!

—¿¡Qué diablos estás planeando!? —preguntó Sesshomaru receloso, las palabras del vampiro comenzaron a dar vueltas en su cabeza: ¿ponzoña?, ¿alimentar con sangre?, ¿dar la orden a su cerebro?, «¿creador?» ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer con Melisa?

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Todavía no lo pillas!? ¡Vaya, realmente eres muy poco inteligente! ¡Pues quiero hacer de ella una de las mías! ¡Eso es todo!, que sea igual que yo —Sesshomaru volvió a entornar los ojos—. ¿No recuerdas a mis cinco preciosas? ¿Las que te mandé?

—Esas mujeres… ¡Eran unas bestias repulsivas igual que tú!

—Sí, ¡exacto!, yo las convertí en eso.

—Así que esas mujeres eran humanas —respondió el inugami.

—¡Puaj! ¡Por fin lo pillas!

Sesshomaru se mantuvo pensativo, porque al momento de enfrentarse con ellas no había percibido olor humano sino la misma fragancia repulsiva de este tipo. No cabían dentro de la categoría de hanyö, o el de alguna alma perversa poseída. Dentro de su enciclopedia habían hombres mitad bestias, nacidos de la unión de un humano y un yökai, u hombres o mujeres hechizados por el poder de alguno, también humanos poseídos por demonios dando a origen a seres como Naraku o Sara ¿Pero un humano convertido en un ser sobrenatural con sólo el poder de una mordida? ¿Cambiar su aura y su estructura natural como si nunca hubiese sido humana? ¡Qué ridículo! ¡Ni el mismo Naraku con toda su fanfarrea había podido liberarse de su esencia humana! Si realmente un poder como este existía en el mundo, realmente era asqueroso y aberrante. Al menos esto era lo que Sesshomaru pensaba.

—Dime —pronunció el inuyökai—. ¿Alguna vez tú fuiste humano?

—¡Por supuesto! Pero eso fue hace mucho mucho tiempo atrás. ¡Ay, ahora que lo recuerdo hasta me da un poco de nostalgia!

—¡Jm! ¡Qué mal chiste! ¿¡Qué jodido aborto de la naturaleza es este!? —El inugami volvió a exhibir su garra —¡Pues se acabó el juego! ¡Voy a acabar con esta morbosidad! ¡Una aberración como esta no puede existir en el mundo!

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _¹Enguatado: Supuestamente se puede tomar como sinónimo de engordar, pero en este contexto, se refiere a que está lleno, ya que ha bebido bastante._

 _²Chesumare: Por aquí por mis tierras, esta palabra se puede tomar como alusión o la abreviación de un insulto, de una palabra soez (Aunque no es la palabra propiamente tal). La primera vez que la escuche utilizada como mención del personaje, fue de la boca de mi madre XD. Supongo que no se acordaba del nombre de Sesshomaru, y en un juego de palabras y sonidos se le confundió, y comenzó a llamarlo Chesumare XD_


	26. C23: CASI CAYENDO AL ABISMO

**CAPÍTULO XXIII**

 **CASI CAYENDO AL ABISMO**

Melisa se sentía flotar, ondear con suavidad casi como si su materia estuviera dispersa en el espacio. No podía ver nada, era como si una densa oscuridad afluente e inconmensurable, cobrara posesión indiscreta de sus ojos. Sin embargo, sentía algo a su lado, a alguien, no estaba sola. Más que presentirlo, es la certeza aguda de que alguien está contigo.

Y de pronto sintió que su voz, su pensamiento, su corazón —¡Es difícil definirlo!— podía articular:

—¿Está…? ¿Hay… alguien ahí…? ¿…Hay… alguien…?

Silencio plano, uniforme, regular, ¡sólo silencio! Y de pronto, vino a ella aquella sensación, ese sonido sordo y profundo de la tierra, un afluir incesante, y luces en la oscuridad, brillante, fragante, dorado. « ¡Esa energía!». No podía ver, pero sentía, la imaginaba, la visualizaba, la saboreaba.

Y hasta incluso sintió que podía sonreír; su alma o su conciencia sonreía, sonreía en la oscuridad al percibirla ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Qué sensación tan deliciosa era la que venía a ella! ¡Qué paz tan maravillosa era la que la acunaba y comenzaba a hacer nido en su corazón! Esa energía estaba fluyendo, tan armoniosa y fascinante, sin embargo, no era ella quien la manejaba, ¡no era ella! Y entonces, volvió a articular:

 **— _¿Hay alguien… verdad?_**

Y la voz vino a ella, suave y plácida a su sentir.

 ** _—_ _Melisa… tu conciencia..._**

 ** _—_ _¿Eres tú, verdad? Eres… tú, Daniel._**

 ** _—_ _¡Vaya! Hace tiempo que no te escuchaba pronunciar mi nombre._**

 ** _—_ _¿Y qué más quieres? Si no haces más que estar ausente._**

 ** _—_ _¡Ha, jaja…!_ —** Risa suave, casi callada.

 ** _—_ _¿Dónde estoy? No puedo ver nada._**

 ** _—_ _Mm… déjalo, es mejor así._**

 ** _—_ _Quiero verte._**

 ** _—_ _«Déjalo, es mejor así.»_**

 ** _—_ _¿Estoy desmallada?, ¿verdad?_**

 ** _—_ _¿Cómo lo…?_**

 ** _—_ _¡Pues entonces debería verte! Y debería ver mi cuerpo._**

 ** _—_ _¿Cómo? ¿Por qué lo dices?_**

 **— _Pues a veces lo hago,_** ** _a veces cuando estoy durmiendo puedo ver mi cuerpo_** ** _y deambular por ahí._**

 ** _—¡_ _Así que eres consciente de que te desdoblas!_** ** _¡Vaya! realmente eres hábil._** ** _De todas maneras no se espera menos de ti._**

 **— _Bueno, no siempre puedo hacerlo._** ** _A veces me funciona y otras veces no._** ** _Soy algo inexperta en el tema._**

 ** _—_ _¡Ja! «Inexperta»._**

 ** _—_ _¿De qué te burlas?_**

 ** _—_ _De nada en particular. No me estoy burlando_**

 ** _—_ _¿Por qué no puedo ver?_**

 ** _—_ _Quizás… porque no estás consciente del todo._**

 ** _—_ _Sin embargo, creo que puedo despertar._** ** _Voy a regresar a mi cuerpo._**

 ** _—_ _¡No! ¡No lo hagas! Espera un momento._**

 ** _—_ _¿Por qué?_**

 ** _—…_ _Estas infectada._**

 ** _—_ _¿Infectada?_**

 ** _—_ _Si… han infectado tu sangre._** ** _Y para mi es mejor operar de esta forma._**

 ** _—_ _¿Operar?_**

 ** _—_ _Voy a curarte._** ** _Voy a purificar tu cuerpo vital,_** ** _y por ende, desinfectar tu cuerpo físico._**

 ** _—_ _No entiendo._**

 ** _—_ _Tranquila, déjamelo a mí._** ** _Aunque en realidad si necesito un poco de tu ayuda._**

 ** _—_ _¿Y qué debo hacer?_**

 ** _—_ _Sólo mantener tu conciencia a flote, aquí conmigo._** ** _Es por eso que no quiero que despiertes,_** ** _porque será más difícil para ti, y por ende, para mí,_** ** _las impresiones que recibirías y los cambios físicos_** ** _te haría perder el control, y rápidamente_** ** _la infección de ese tipo haría su trabajo para transformarte._**

 ** _—_ _¿Transformarme?_**

 ** _—_ _Sí. Y lo que yo necesito es tiempo para trabajar._**

 ** _—_ _¿Y en qué se supone que me voy a transformar?_** ** _¿Algo así como un Hulk o algo parecido?_**

 ** _—_ _¡Ha, jaja!_**

 ** _—_ _No entiendo nada._** ** _Pero al parecer ya lo estás haciendo,_** ** _puedo sentir la energía._**

 ** _—_ _Bien, tú tranquila, que yo haré el trabajo._**

 ** _—_ _¿Y por qué se supone que me voy a transformar?_**

 ** _—_ _¿No recuerdas?_**

 ** _—_ _…Eh… Sé que estoy desmallada, pero…_**

 ** _—_ _Bien, es mejor así. Necesito que mantengas tu conciencia_** ** _conmigo, y que también estés tranquila, en paz, ¿de acuerdo?_**

 ** _—_ _Creo que contigo al lado puedo estar en paz._** ** _Pero… ¿Consciente?_** ** _Creo que si me dejo llevar,_** ** _puedo perder esta conexión…_** ** _Creo que podría regresar a mi cuerpo en cualquier momento,_** ** _se me está haciendo difícil,_** ** _se que estoy durmiendo, pero no puedo ver mi desdoblamiento._**

 ** _—_ _¡Tranquila, no te ofusques!_**

 ** _—_ _¿Cómo lo hago…?_**

 ** _—_ _Sólo háblame. Conversa conmigo._**

 ** _—_ _¡Jaja! ¿Estás seguro? ¡Eso lo hago con gusto!_**

 ** _—_ _Claro ¿Por qué no? Hace mucho que no hablamos._**

 ** _—_ _Eso es porque tú eres un hombre muy complicado,_** ** _y siempre estas huyendo._**

 ** _—_ _¿Y quién crees que es la que me tiene así?_** ** _¿Con el alma en un hilo?_**

 ** _—_ _¿Y qué esperabas? ¿No te parece lógico que te busque?_** ** _¡Mi vida y las cosas que se me presentan son muy raras!_** ** _Hay muchos baches tanto en ella como en mi cabeza,_** ** _y se supone que tú tienes las respuestas._** ** _Al fin y al cabo… has estado_** ** _vigilándome toda mi vida._**

 ** _—_ _Eh… bueno yo… ¡No! no es lógico_** ** _¡Es raro! Porque a pesar de eso,_** ** _se supone que yo soy un desconocido_** ** _no deberías tener ninguna afición hacia mi_** ** _¡Pero ese carácter tan terco que tienes!_**

 ** _—_ _¡Tú lo has dicho! «se supone», pero no es así._** ** _No eres un desconocido. Y el hecho de que hablemos_** ** _así tan naturalmente, lo demuestra._** ** _Se que tú y yo nos conocemos a la perfección,_** ** _es más que claro, porque eso lo siento en mis venas,_** ** _cada vez te busco, cada vez que te escucho,_** ** _cada vez que te siento cerca._** ** _Esta espontaneidad entre nosotros dos,_** ** _es demasiado natural, todo esto es evidente._**

 ** _— ..._**

 **— _Puedes jugar con los recuerdos de mi mente,_** ** _pero no con los de mi alma._** ** _¡Qué te quede claro!_**

 ** _—_ _¡Ay… Oh Dios! ¡Realmente eres terrible!_** ** _¡Me tienes de cabeza!_**

 ** _—_ _¡Y ya vas a ver cuando te encuentre!_**

 ** _—_ _Ya, está bien, pero no me amenaces._** ** _Vine a socorrerte, no a pelear._**

 ** _—_ _¿Y quién está peleando?_** ** _¡Yo no estoy peleando!_**

 ** _—_ _¡Ah, jaja!_**

 ** _—_ _¿De qué te ríes?_**

 ** _—_ _¡Ay…! De nada Melisa, tranquila._** ** _No te alteres._**

 ** _—_ _¡Yo no estoy alterada!_**

 ** _—_ _¡Ah, jaja!_**

 ** _—_ _¿Lo ves?_** ** _¡Te estás riendo de nuevo!_**

 ** _—_ _¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Tranquila!_**

 ** _—_ _¡Qué tranquila ni que nada!_** ** _¡Ahora sí que vamos a conversar!_**

 ** _—_ _¡Vale! Pero no me asedies con cosas_** ** _complicadas, que no quiero que me pongas_** ** _nervioso y me hagas perder la concentración, ¿si?_**

 ** _—_ _¡Si, claro! ¡Eso es mucho pedir!_**

 **— _¡Ay… Dios! ¡En la boca del_** ** _lobo me vine a meter!_** ** _¡Qué suerte la mía!_**

 **— _Daniel_ _..._** ** _¿Por qué escapas de mí?_** ** _¿Por qué… huyes?_**

 ** _—_ _Porque… es el precio_** ** _que debemos pagar,_** ** _y tu consciencia_** ** _lo sabe._**

 ** _— ..._**

Melisa se sintió densa y pesada, y de pronto, ¡sus manos!, sintió las manos, flexionó los dedos con suavidad una vez. ¡Su cuerpo!, podía sentirse dentro de su cuerpo, todavía no abría los ojos, los sentía pesados, pero no se dio el trabajo de intentar hacerlo, no quería, ¡tenía una desagradable sensación! El cuerpo pesado, cansado, adolorido, y un fuerte olor a sangre muy penetrante. No, definitivamente no quería, ¿para qué abandonar aquella dulce sutileza para entrar al desagradable mundo de la materia? ¡No! ¡Definitivamente no!

 **— _¿Melisa? ¿Me escuchas?_**

 ** _—_ _Sí… te escucho. Todavía estoy aquí._**

 ** _—_ _Bien… Así está bien. Tienes que quedarte conmigo._**

 ** _—_ _Puedo sentirla en mí…_**

 ** _—_ _¿Sentirla?, ¿te refieres a la energía?_**

 ** _—_ _Sí… es dulce, me llena de paz. Creo que hasta puedo escuchar su melodía, aquella callada vibración, casi resulta como una melodía._**

 ** _—_ _Sí… lo sé. A veces cuando la escuchas, hasta sientes que quisieras quedarte así, por toda la eternidad._**

Daniel derramaba manantiales de energía en el cuerpo vital de Melisa, y concentraba todo su poder curativo en las zonas donde las manchas densas y sanguinolentas se concentraban. Estaban por montón en toda su aura, como pequeños nubarrones por diferentes zonas que trataban de intensificarse y esparcirse en todo el cuerpo. Daniel las atendía una por una, sin embargo, cada vez que purificaba en una zona, otro nubarrón aparecía creciendo con mayor intensidad. Entonces él volvía a derramar otro manantial de energía en toda su aura, y volvía a concentrar su poder. ¡Pero Maldición! ¡Nuevamente lo mismo! ¡Purificaba en una zona y otra aparecía creciendo con mayor intensidad! Volvía a derramar otro manantial. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Esto no estaba funcionando! ¡Sólo estaba retrasando el proceso!

 **— _¿Daniel? ¿Todavía estás ahí?_**

 ** _—_ _Sí._**

 ** _—_ _Dejaste de hablar de repente._**

 ** _—_ _Estoy aquí, tranquila. Todo está bien._**

 ** _—_ _Bien… pensé que te habías ido. No quiero que te vayas._**

 ** _—_ _No me iré. Estoy a tu lado._**

La impotencia comenzó a dominar a Daniel ¡No había forma! Melisa estaba en paz, no era consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo y del peligro que corría, y así era mejor. Sin embargo, era él quien estaba perdiendo la tranquilidad ¡Esto no estaba bien! Tener la vida de Melisa pendiendo de un hilo no estaba bien. Sus nervios comenzaron a retorcerse y entonces miró al vampiro ¡Todo esto era su culpa! ¡De este maldito aparecido! ¡Y todo estaba a punto de irse a la mierda por culpa de esa lacra! Observó la batalla ¡Maldición! ¿¡Acaso Sesshomaru no podía acabar con él!? La rabia y la impaciencia comenzaron a comerle las entrañas, sin embargo, trató de relajar sus nervios, no podía descuidar a Melisa, ni muchos menos por un ofuscación rabiosa. Lanzó un hondo suspiro y nuevamente volvió a desembocar otra fuente de energía sobre ella.

* * *

El vampiro se movía con rapidez, aparecía y se esfumaba a cada instante, como si fuera una espectro, era bastante rápido. Sesshomaru estaba quieto en el centro de la habitación, observaba sin moverse, sólo con los ojos.

—¡Jm! ¡Patético! No creas que eso te servirá por mucho —El vampiro apareció a su espalda. Curvó una sonrisa enfermiza mientras las uñas de sus manos crecían aparatosas. Al parecer iba a atacar a Sesshomaru por la espalda—. ¡Tú desagradable olor te delata! —El inugami al instante realizó un movimiento horizontal con el brazo para darle con la garra, pero sólo cortó el aire.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¡Vamos perrito! ¿Por qué no intentas atraparme? También eres rápido. Sé que puedes hacerme frente y entretenerme un poco —Sesshomaru entornó los ojos con fastidio ¡Este sujeto era insoportable! ¡Y al parecer se creía la gran cosa! Sesshomaru no pareció indiferente a la incitación y se fue en picada hacia él, igualando su velocidad. Lo agarró del cuello y lo azotó contra la pared, alzó su otra garra para dársela en el rostro y destrozar literalmente su cara, pero el vampiro se le esfumó convirtiéndose en un montón de murciélagos que revolotearon por la habitación. Se aglomeraron en una zona del techo, formando de nuevo el cuerpo del miserable. Estaba pegado arriba como un insecto igual que las pestes que envió antes. El sujeto comenzó a llamarlo, haciendo un gesto con los dedos y produciendo un sonido de chicheo, el que se hace para llamar a los perros.

—¡Vamos! ¡Por aquí perrito! ¡Atrápame! ¿O prefieres que te lance una vara?

—¡Este infeliz! ¡No soporto que se burle de mi amo de esa forma! —pensó Jaken. Ya estaba que lanzaba su ataque flamígero, pero su amo le había ordenado que no se metiera. Se tuvo que comer las ganas.

El vampiro bajó del techo, y siguió con el mismo juego, se inclinó un poco, y golpeando sus piernas con las palmas lo llamaba. Volvió a hacer los gestos con los dedos, y el siseo con la boca.

—¡Por aquí! ¡Por aquí perrito! —Sesshomaru se le lanzó de nuevo encima, el vampiro intentó huir, pero el inuyökai lo agarró con la estola, comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza contra el piso, repetidas veces ¡Aquí! ¡Allá! ¡Aquí! ¡Allá! ¡Sesshomaru lo único que quería era molerlo! Podía ser un sujeto impasible, pero todo tiene un límite, y la sangre ya la tenía a más de cien grados. Si Jaken de vez en cuando lo sacaba de quicio con sus comentarios fuera de lugar ¡Pues entonces que quedaba para este tipo! Lo desenrolló con furia y antes que cayera lo agarró del tobillo con su látigo, y de nuevo comenzó a azotarlo contra las paredes, el piso, el techo, contra todo, hasta incluso rompió paneles, destrozó vigas y paredes con él ¡El techo y con todo arriba, hasta estuvo a punto de irse abajo! Fue más violento que con Ryukoushin, y eso que éste le había hurtado la espada.

Los ataques de Sesshomaru siempre han sido poderosos, hecho que le ha otorgado casi siempre, suficiencia contra un enemigo. Ataques despampanantes pero que siempre han guardado una elegancia, un estilo, una técnica, una limpieza. Pero al parecer ese estilo, en este momento, poco le importaba.

Lo volvió a tomar con la estola, y de nuevo comenzó el azote, no dejaba de hacerlo ¡Realmente quería molerlo a golpes antes de matarlo! El vampiro se había convertido en su saco de boxeo. Sin embargo, ¡El muy maldito reía a carcajadas! Sesshomaru lo soltó y luego comenzó a apuñalarlo repetidas veces con su látigo. En la última apuñalada la espalda chocó contra la pared y cayó sentado. Unos segundos de silencio.

—¿Ya está muerto? —preguntó Jaken. Pero el desgraciado, levantó lentamente la cabeza mostrando su sardónica sonrisa y pronunció:

—¡Ni cosquillas! —Abrió el kimono para mostrar como las apuñaladas sanaban de forma instantánea—. ¡Pero al parecer, al perrito le ha dado rabia! —Sesshomaru no le dio tiempo para reaccionar, lo volvió a tomar del tobillo con su látigo para traerlo hacia él, y alzó el puño para golpearlo, se lo dio en la cara con tal fuerza, que hizo un hoyo en el piso. El vampiro se convirtió en un montón de murciélagos. Apareció en la zona opuesta de la habitación. El inugami se enderezó y lo observó. No tenía la mandíbula rota ni el rostro deformado, a pesar de que lo había golpeado con fuerza, sin embargo, escupió un cuajaron de sangre.

—No me preocupo, hoy bebí una gran cantidad, no me va ni me viene si pierdo un poco.

—¡Pues perderás mucha! —le contestó Jaken con furor desde su lugar. No se había podido aguantar.

* * *

Melisa volvió a mover sus manos y se quejo de forma debil, sin embargo, Sesshomaru la escuchó.

 **— _¿Melisa? ¿Me oyes?_**

Se sentía dar vueltas, flotar, y de pronto… la sensación de sentirse enorme, grande, inflada.

 **— _¿Melisa? ¿Puedes escucharme?_**

Tenía los oídos abombados, y un pito insoportable le quebraba la cabeza. No podía pensar, ni podía discernir.

 **— _¡Melisa!_**

Partes de su cuerpo estaban adormecidas, aquellas zonas donde el condenado la había mordido, sentía una especie de hormigueo en aquellas lugares, y… ¡frió!, se sentía congelada. Comenzó a respirar con dificultad, percibía que el oxigeno no llegaba a sus pulmones.

 **— _¡Meli…!_**

Y entonces trató de abrir los ojos, veía borroso, distorsionado, pero lentamente su sentido de la vista pareció equilibrarse. En ese momento se sintió empequeñecer, volverse diminuta y la habitación agrandarse de forma desmedida, echó de forma lánguida su cabeza hacia atrás, y entones, la vio. La estatua de bronce, titánica, monstruosa, la tenía en su regazo y la observaba con una sonrisa macabra, unos colmillos ostentaba e hilos de sangre caía por las comisuras de la boca. El horror dominó a la muchacha. Había sombras y espectros que se burlaban y sangre por todas partes, la habitación estaba bañada en sangre. El rostro de la muchacha comenzó a quebrarse en lloro y desesperación. Melisa era presa de un delirio y ya no podía escuchar a Daniel.

—¡Oh!, ¡qué bien, ha despertado! ¡Muy bien! Así que no es inmune, sólo es lenta. ¡Vaya! Así que esta princesita realmente necesita que vayan de a poco con ella. Necesita su tiempo. Sin embargo, creo que prefiero ayudarla. ¡De pronto puedo ser muy impaciente! —Alzó la mano para lanzar un extraño poder invisible contra ella. Melisa sintió como si le hubiesen apuñalado el corazón y se fue de bruces al suelo. Sesshomaru, al instante, tomó al desgraciado del cuello, pero se volvió a convertir en quirópteros que se le esfumaron de las garras. Melisa sintió que algo comenzaba a agitarse en su interior, lo sentía en sus venas. Intentó levantarse, pero sentía que no podía dominar su cuerpo. Se recogió, flexionó las piernas, acurrucó los brazos, intentó pararse y cayó de costado, sentía que se asfixiaba, se recostó de espaldas.

—¿¡Pero qué le pasa!? ¿¡Se volvió loca!? —comentó el pequeño kappa desde su lugar.

—Jaken. Sácala de aquí —ordenó, de repente, Sesshomaru.

—¿Eh? ¡Sí!, ¡de inmediato mi señor! ¡Vamos Ah-Un!

—¡Olvídenlo! ¡La familia fenómeno se queda ahí! —El vampiro alzó la mano e hizo una cortina de humo negro en la zona del umbral donde se encontraba Jaken y el dragón. El pequeño kappa intentó penetrarla, pero al contacto su mano sufrió una especie de quemadura.

—¡Amo Sesshomaru! ¡No se puede pasar! ¡Este humo quema! —gritó desde el otro lado.

—¡Maldito! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?

—¿¡Qué no recuerdas!? ¿¡Eres desmemoriado o qué!? Ya te lo dije, ella será una de las mías. Así que trata de mantenerte mansito y no interrumpir el proceso.

Melisa observaba aterrada la estatua, estaba encima de ella penetrándola con su espantosa mirada, y de pronto otro golpe en el corazón, Melisa puso rígidos los brazos hacia los lados y enterró las uñas en el piso como si quisiera afirmarse de él. Lanzó un alarido desgarrador y su pecho se alzó en el momento. Ella sentía como si le estuvieran sacando el corazón.

Aquel grito sorprendió a Sesshomaru, lo turbó, lo desconcertó y al otro lado de la cortina de humo, erizó la piel del pequeño kappa e intranquilizó y desesperó a los siameses ¿¡Realmente una cosa como esa iba a suceder!? Daniel observaba el aura de Melisa impresionado, horrorizado. La energía sanguinolenta había devorado casi toda el aura de la chica y él no podía detenerla.

Sesshomaru comenzó a atacar incansable ¡Ya era tiempo de acabar con este maldito! Pero el desgraciado era muy escurridizo, ni los golpes ni su veneno le afectaban, y cuando el inugami parecía atraparlo con su látigo, el maldito se le escapaba convirtiendo en esa bandada de mamíferos nocturnos.

Daniel estaba desesperado, seguía terco proyectando su poder en ella, a pesar de que no funcionaba. Y de pronto, introdujo las manos en el corazón y en el vientre, y sacó la conciencia del cuerpo de Melisa, a la fuerza. Melisa en el plano físico volvió a perder el conocimiento.

—¡Qué bien! ¡La desgraciada se ha vuelto a desmallar! —pronunció el vampiro con molestia.

Daniel volvió a derramar fuentes de energía dorada sobre ella, sobre el corazón, sobre la cabeza, sobre el vientre. La conciencia de Melisa flotaba arriba de su cuerpo, unida por una especie de hilo plateado, que salía del obligo como si fuera un cordón umbilical. Daniel se propuso con todo el ímpetu a acabar de una vez con esta jodida infección ¡Melisa no podía morir! Porque o sino, ¡todo se acababa! Volvió a mirar al desgraciado, que reía y escapaba de las garras del inugami una y otra vez. La rabia comenzó a hacerle hervir las venas, dejó de proyectar energía en el aura de Melisa por unos segundos, y alzó las manos hacia el desgraciado.

El vampiro seguía moviéndose, riendo, mofándose del inuyökai, hasta que de pronto, un haz de luz, refulgente, dorado, salió del piso, el lugar donde posó los pies. No entendió muy bien que fue lo que sucedió, sólo atinó a cubrirse con los brazos; por un momento pensó que aquello era fuego y se descolocó. Sesshomaru avanzó directo a él, también se sorprendió del hecho y por un momento pensó que la autora de aquel ataque había sido la propia Melisa. No se dio el tiempo de observar, sólo avanzó directo hacia el vampiro con la garra alzada y se la enterró en el pecho.

—¡Qué bien! ¡Me has atrapado! —pronunció con una sonrisa—. Debo reconocer que aquella extraña luz me engaño, lograste tomarme por sorpresa —Posó sus manos en el brazo del inuyökai—. Pero no puedes acabar conmigo, soy inmortal.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Sesshomaru sombrío, curvando una sonrisa ladina—. ¿Y qué tal si hago esto? —El vampiro abrió los ojos al sentir la garra de del inugami tomándole el corazón. Y ¡Chas! ¡Se lo arrancó! El vampiro se fue hacia atrás, pero antes de caer, lo tomó del cuello. En una garra tenía el pescuezo del maldito y en la otra, el corazón, aún palpitante. A pesar de eso, el maldito no moría, y todavía tenía fuerzas para seguir con sus bromas.

—¡Oh, Sesshomaru! ¡Tienes mi corazón en tus manos! —pronunció proporcionándole a su voz un tono como de actor de teatro. Al parecer, el punto fuerte de este tipo no era su fuerza física, ni su condición sobrenatural, sino sus socarronerías y bufonadas; sacaban de quicio a cualquiera.

La cortina de humo que tenían aislado al kappa con los siameses comenzó a esfumarse.

—¿No me digas que eso es todo? —preguntó Sesshomaru con su sonrisa sarcástica todavía adornándole los labios.

—¡Error perrito! ¡Esto está recién empezando! —Sesshomaru apretó con más fuerza el cuello del desgraciado, y este no pareció ajeno al dolor.

—¡Ya, ya! ¡Pero no aprietes demasiado! ¡Recuerda que tienes mi corazón en tus manos! —le respondió aún bromeando—. Pero tienes que aceptarlo, ¡dala por perdida! Ella no volverá a ser la misma.

Sesshomaru desvió los ojos por un momento hacia la muchacha, ella seguía desmallada. Volvió a posar sus ojos en él al sentir la toz y la voz ahogándose en sangre mientras hablaba.

—Estarás entre dos dilemas: acabar con ella con tus propias manos, o simplemente dejarte llevar por su beso y entregarte mansamente a los brazos de la muerte.

—¡Jm! ¡Cómo si eso fuera posible! Sin embargo, esto ya se acabó, ¡perdiste! Ahora morirás y toda tu fanfarria ridícula acabará. ¡Disfruta tus últimos minutos de vida! Y llévate este recuerdo a la muerte: ¡Nadie se burla del Gran Sesshomaru!

—No me quejo, he tenido una vida larga, pero… ¿crees que matándome solucionaras el problema? ¡Pues te equivocas, perrito! Una vez hecho no hay vuelta atrás. ¡Boletín de noticias! «No hay cura para el vampirismo» —Sesshomaru empujó el cuerpo del desgraciado y materializó su látigo, con una maniobra lo enrolló y lo descuartizó. La sangre del condenado regó toda una esquina de la habitación.

—¡Hui! —pronunció Jaken con expresión de asco—. ¡Pero qué muerte más asquerosa! —Miró a su amo y notó que ninguna gota de sangre lo había ensuciado a él, sólo su garra estaba manchada y aun sostenía el corazón—. ¡Sin duda mi amo es el mejor! —Sin embargo, Sesshomaru no dejaba de observar aquel órgano en sus manos. Aún palpitaba.

—¡Qué repugnante! —exclamó. Lo apretujó y lo lanzó a un costado con repulsión.

—¡Ay, qué horror! ¡Mi amo tiene su manita manchada! —Y se fue directo hacia Ah-Un y se puso a escudriñar en los bolsos de Melisa que el dragón llevaba a sus costados—. ¡Esto servirá! —Jaken sacó una toalla de manos de color verde.

* * *

 **— _¿Melisa?, ¿puedes escucharme?_**

 **— _¿Quién es?_**

 **— _¡Soy yo!_**

 **— _¿Eres tú, Daniel?_**

 **— _Sí._**

 **— _¿Dónde estoy? No puedo ver nada._**

 **— _Déjalo así. Sólo necesito que me escuches. Mantente conmigo, ¿sí?_**

 **— _Me siento extraña. ¿Dónde estoy?_**

 **— _Tranquila. Estas conmigo. Sólo has el esfuerzo de quedarte. Quédate a mi lado. ¡Escúchame!_**

 **— _¡No me siento bien! ¡Ah…!_**

 **— _¡Espera Meli! ¡No te dejes llevar! ¡Necesito que te quedes conmigo!_**

 **— _¡No puedo! ¿¡Donde estás!?_**

 ** _—_ _¡Melisa!_**

 ** _—_ _¡No puedo! ¡Me asfixio!_**

 ** _—_ _¡Melisa!_**

Melisa abrió los ojos, al instante que inhaló desespera una bocanada de oxigeno. El iris de sus ojos, por un momento, comenzó a ser víctima de un extraño temblor. De pronto ella sentía que el tiempo avanzaba grosero e irregular, y luego en una lentitud agobiante. Podía percibir que algo se agitaba, rugía dentro de ella, sentía que su rostro se deformaba como el de una bestia. Intentó arrimarse como pudo hacia el altar de la estatua, observaba horrorizada todo. Seguía viendo espectros, sangre por todas partes, y aquella distorsión en el tiempo que jugaba con su mente y sus sentidos.

—¡No! ¡No! —gritaba llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—¿Pero qué le pasa? ¿¡Lo que dijo ese sujeto realmente es verdad!? ¿¡Se convertirá en un monstruo!?

—¡Jm! ¡Tonterías! —Sesshomaru la observó por un momento, lo que había dicho ese sujeto no le cabía en la cabeza, no le encontraba lógica, y luego pronunció —Sólo es un ataque de pánico, está delirando —caminó un par de pasos hacia ella, pero se detuvo al ver que ella lo miraba consternada, como si él fuera un monstruo.

—¡No! ¡Aléjate! —de pronto gritó, y Jaken contestó al instante:

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Tan malagradecida e irrespetuosa como siempre, mujer tonta! ¿¡No te das cuenta…!? —Pero Sesshomaru lo interrumpió:

—¡Jaken! —Sólo su nombre. El pequeño kappa se calló. Eso había sido un llamado de atención. Al fin y al cabo, Melisa no estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

Ella veía a Sesshomaru con horror, tenía una garra ensangrentada, pedazos de carne regados por el suelo, y la voz grave del inugami resonaba en sus tímpanos.

— _«¡Voy a acabar con ese sujeto!» «¡Voy a acabar con ese sujeto!» «¡Voy a acabar con ese sujeto!»_ Aquella extraña distorsión en el tiempo, y la imagen del inuyökai jugaba con su mente.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —gritaba moviendo su cabeza de un lugar a otro—. ¡Ya basta! —Sesshomaru entornó los ojos. ¿Esto realmente era sólo un ataque delirante? Jaken lo sacó de su pensamiento:

—Amo bonito, tome. Para que limpie sus manos —Le entregó la toalla. Sesshomaru mientras tanto le ordenó:

—Quema los restos de ese maldito —Pausa. Luego…—. Quema todo, todo el castillo.

—¿Qué? Pero amo bonito… ¿no le parece que este lugar es muy grande para mi solito? —le manifestó con timidez.

—Sólo propágalo —le contestó con sequedad.

Sesshomaru caminó hacia Melisa y se agachó para tomarla. A pesar de que ella seguía gritándole que se alejara, y trataba de huir y separarse de él.

—Tranquilízate. O si no te dejaré aquí —respondió con su usual frialdad.

Melisa, de pronto, sintió otro golpe en el corazón y su cabeza se fue hacia atrás, Sesshomaru la tomó antes que se golpeara. Su corazón empezó a latir de forma desmedida y él lo podía escuchar. El iris de nuevo comenzó temblar dentro de sus ojos que se entrecerraban y abrían, y de pronto, sus pulmones se paralizaron. Melisa enterró sus uñas en los brazos de inuyökai, trataba de respirar y no podía; se estaba asfixiando. Sesshomaru la tenía en sus brazos y la observaba apabullado. ¿¡Qué estaba pasando con ella!? ¿¡Qué clase de jodida transformación era esta!? ¡Esto no era normal, y estaba más allá de ser un simple ataque de pánico! La forma en que latía su corazón… sin duda, no era normal para un humano.

De pronto, los pulmones de Melisa retomaron su condición normal y ella volvió a tomar de forma desesperada el aliento, pero al instante otro desgarrador grito alzó desde el fondo de sus entrañas. Sentía como si le estuvieran vertiendo fuego líquido en las venas. Sesshomaru la observaba aturdido y Jaken lo podía ver en sus ojos.

La energía sanguinolenta había devorado toda el aura de la muchacha, y trataba de avanzar con avidez hacia el corazón. Daniel había derramado directo su energía en el corazón de Melisa. Era una lucha constante entre él y ese poder maligno. Esto era definitivo, ¡o el corazón o nada!

La agonía de Melisa pareció calmarse, pero estaba cansada, con la respiración jadeante y miraba a Sesshomaru con los ojos entreabiertos. Y de pronto, ella comenzó a verlo; en el cuello, diminutas, finas, ¡las venas del inugami! Unas ansias intensas, comenzaron a dominarla.

Sesshomaru la tomó de la nuca y la arrimó a su pecho, metió su otro brazo en las corvas de las piernas para tomarla. Ella lo bordeó y de pronto, como la primera vez, comenzó a juguetear en su cuello. Jaken no decía nada, pero observaba con los ojos bien abiertos, ya había visto una escena parecida antes. Pero esta vez, no fueron sólo roces y suaves besos, los dientes de Melisa se asestaron en su piel. Jaken se llevó un brazo a la altura del rostro con sorpresa.

—¡Ay no! ¡Ahora sí que esta se frió! ¡Fue demasiado lejos! —pensó el pequeño kappa. Sesshomaru cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño de forma leve. Sin embargo, tomó su cabeza con suavidad e intentó despegarla. Ella lo soltó, lo había mordido pero no con extrema violencia, sus dientes no rompieron la piel. Melisa estaba confusa, no comprendía con exactitud lo que quería, era como un cachorro perdido; su mordida había sido insegura, titubeante.

Ella se tomaba la cabeza y seguía con ese caos en su mente y con visiones extrañas. Sesshomaru la recostó en uno de sus brazos y con su otra mano, revisó sus dientes. Estaban bien, no había colmillos como los que ostentaba ese desgraciado, y aún seguía oliendo como humano; su olor no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Si es que estaba a punto de acontecer un cambio, esa transformación todavía se resistía a suceder. Sin embargo, si aquello ocurría, si lo que decía ese tipo era cierto, ¿qué podía hacer él? ¿Llevarla con un monje o un sacerdote? ¿Exorcizarla?

En el momento que Sesshomaru había acercado su mano para revisar los dientes, las ansias volvieron a poseer el instinto de la muchacha. Ese contacto con su boca, el sabor de su piel. Melisa paso de forma leve su lengua por uno de los dedos de Seshomaru. Eso turbó más al inugami, y la alejó, pero ella la sujetó al instante, para acercársela a la boca, comenzó a besar la palma con suavidad. Y sin duda la situación se tornó incomoda para Sesshomaru. Podía enfrentar cualquier batalla y circunstancias dura, pero para lo que no estaba entrenado era para este tipo de situación, ¡Realmente era incomodo!, extraño, y de alguna forma, ridículo.

Ella comenzó a llamarlo, suplicante pronunciaba su nombre. Trepó hasta él y comenzó besar su rostro, su mentón. Él intentó llamarle la atención, así como lo había hecho con Jaken.

—¡Melisa! —Pero ella seguía con sus ansias descontroladas, no atendió ni en lo más mínimo su llamado. Sesshomaru podía ser un tipo duro, autoritario, serio y frío, de esos que con sólo su presencia dan miedo e inspiran respeto, por lo tanto, estaba acostumbrado a desafiar con sólo una mirada, y si era necesario bastaba una palabra o una expresión para regañar. Pero todo esto en este momento parecía ineficiente, y de cierta forma no sabía qué actitud tomar, además, algo parecido a esto ya había ocurrido una vez. Intentaba controlarla, sacando los brazos de su cuello, alejándola un poco, corriendo el rostro.

A Jaken se le hacía extraño ver a su amo de esa forma, en una situación como esta. Una primera vez te puede pillar desprevenido ¿Pero una segunda? Además su amo se caracterizaba por no ser muy tolerante que digamos. ¿Por qué no se la quitaba de encima y ya? ¡O simplemente dejarla abandonada y punto! Al fin y al cabo, se iba a transformar en un monstruo, ¿no? Jaken lanzó un hondo suspiro de resignación.

—De todas maneras Melisa es parte del grupo, y mi amo no es del todo indiferente a ella. No la dejará, si ya se tomó la molestia de venir por ella, aunque diga que sólo lo hizo para acabar con ese tipo ¡Ay… realmente no se qué pesar! Mi señor está lleno de sorpresas —pensó el pequeño kappa.

Melisa seguía buscándolo, actuaba como una desesperada, con la respiración jadeante y no dejaba de suplicar pronunciando su nombre. Pero ni ella misma comprendía lo que rogaba ¿Qué era lo que quería? Su piel… Melisa atrapó el labio inferior de Sesshomaru entre los suyos, y en ese momento el dejó de huir, no quitó el rostro ni la alejó, sólo se quedó así apabullado. El instinto de Melisa siguió ordenando, no era su piel lo que quería, era lo que había debajo de ella, y de pronto… ¡otra mordida! Sesshomaru dio un leve salto y un imperceptible quejido al sentirla; esta vez sí lo había hecho sangrar.

Jaken había dado un pequeño salto, y también, una leve queja al mismo tiempo que su amo, como si lo sucedido le estuviese ocurriendo a él. Estaba demasiado concentrado observando la situación.

Sin embargo, toda esta circunstancia pasó a segundo plano, ya que el corazón de Melisa comenzó con ese palpitar intenso, anormal. Su cabeza se fue hacia atrás, mientras no dejaba de gritar.


	27. C24: DESPUÉS DE UNA TORMENTA

**CAPÍTULO XXIV:**

 **DESPUÉS DE UNA TORMENTA; TARDE DE PEREZA**

 **–… _Dónde estoy… ¿Hay alguien ahí, verdad?_**

 **– _Si. Creo que ahora estarás bien. Logré controlar la infección, y finalmente, logré purificar tu vital. ¡Casi me la gana! Pero no logró tocar tu corazón, sino otra sería la historia._**

 **– _¿Quién es? ¿Eres tú…, Daniel?_**

 **– _¡Ah, jaja!, es la tercera vez que me preguntas lo mismo. Sí, soy Daniel._**

 **–… _La tercera… ¿Dónde estoy? No puedo ver…_**

 **– _En este momento te encuentras dormida. Pero no te preocupes, ahora todo estará bien._**

La luz esclarecía el horizonte antes de la esplendorosa entrada, el universo se llenaba de suaves notas musicales: ¡La melodía de las aves! Y gallos cantores a la lejanía anunciaban la llegada del Rey. Jaken respiraba la fresca humedad de la mañana, estaba cansado y aquellas inhalaciones le ayudaban para mantener el paso atrás de su amo. De todas maneras, después de estar toda una noche aspirando el hedor a sangre y a cadáver, esto era agradable en demasía.

Se habían alejado bastante de aquel castillo, aun así, Sesshomaru a su espalda aun podía ver el humo elevándose y ennegreciendo el cielo, y sentía el suave murmullo de una conmoción, probablemente el fuego había alertado a las aldeas más cercanas ¡Pero qué importaba! Ellos ya estaban lejos.

Sesshomaru llevaba a Melisa en sus brazos, inconsciente.

En aquel momento, Melisa había gritado un poco, y no sólo le había roto el labio sino que también lo había rasguñado, aunque no mucho. Había actuado como una loca y gritado como una condenada, y luego de haber hecho todo ese escándalo se había desmayado nuevamente. No había duda de que todo ese barullo lo había azorado y por un momento pensó que aquella transformación definitivamente iba a suceder, sin embargo, se había desmayado y junto con eso… ¡todo había acabado! Quizás… todo esto, no eran más que payasadas, artimañas y bufonadas de ese tipo que sólo buscaba sorprender o asustar, o probablemente… aquello no había sido suficiente, y Melisa a pesar de esa imagen de frágil mujer humana en el fondo… quizás… ¿Ella era muy fuerte? Sesshomaru la observó por un momento. La verdad es que no sabía nada, no sabía cómo se procesaba esa extraña transformación que al final nunca vio, y tampoco como todo se había solucionado ¿Se había solucionado realmente? De todas maneras, ella estaba viva, desmayada pero viva, y aun olía y se percibía de la misma forma que siempre, él no notaba nada anormal en ella. E incluso más que desmayada, parecía como si durmiera plácidamente.

 **– _Daniel… ¿Qué fue lo que… sucedió? ¿Qué está pasando?_**

 **– _¡_ _Ah… Oh Dios…!_ – Suspiro suave. Luego… _– Lo que pasó es que estuviste a punto de morir. ¡Casi te vas al infierno! ¡Y me preguntas como si nada que fue lo que sucedió! ¡Si fuera un anciano de noventa años ya estaría infartado por tu culpa!_**

 **– _Si… pero yo estoy aquí buscándote._**

 ** _-_ _Si. Lo sé…_ _Y ese es el problema._ _Por eso que te has expuesto a todo este peligro_ _¡Un jodido vampiro te mordió y casi pierdes tu vida! Y todo esto es mi culpa, lo sé_ _¡Pero tú! Se supone que deberías estar en el mundo que te corresponde estar, viviendo una vida normal, compartiendo con amigos, con tu familia, trabajando, terminando tus estudios. Viviendo… la vida que se te ha dado. No aquí, tras mis pasos._ _Esto es muy peligroso, Melisa. Pero no sé como lo haces_ _¡Realmente eres difícil! y eso convierte todo esto en algo muy arriesgado, porque yo no puedo jugar con tu memoria a cada momento como si fuera un objeto. No deberías recordar nada, ni mucho menos tener apegos hacia mí_ _¡Y las habilidades que utilizas! Se supone que estaban selladas. ¡Ahora lo más raro! ¡Es como lo haces para encontrarme! No es la primera vez que me sigues y logras casi pisarme los talones. Yo borré tus recuerdos en esa primera instancia, y se supone que con eso todo quedaba solucionado ¡Pero no! ¡Aquí estas nuevamente! ¿¡Cómo rayos haces para poder viajar hasta estos mundos!? ¿Realmente lo haces por ti misma, tus habilidades te lo permiten?_**

 **– _No… yo no puedo, para mi sola sería imposible, me han estado ayudando… de esa forma lo hago…_**

 **– _¿¡Quién!?_**

 ** _-_ _Eh… bueno… ¿Daniel?_ _¿…Quién_ … _quién eres tú realmente? ¿Qué es todo esto?_ _¿Y qué hay de mí?_ _Dijiste que se me han "dado una vida" ¿Eso qué quiere decir?_ _¿Que mi vida ha sido impuesta? ¿No es verdadera? tal como lo pensaba al principio._ _Yo… he recordado cosas, me he visto niña en otro lugar, tú estabas a mi lado, aunque nunca puedo verte muy bien, estás encerrado en una nebulosa, pero estoy segura que eres tú. Eso que recuerdo es real ¿Pero qué hay de mis padres que conozco? Y dijiste que mis poderes estaban sellados, se supone que una persona normal no hace ese tipo de cosas que yo hago ¿Por qué puedo hacerlo?_ _¿…Quién soy yo…?_**

 **– _No te preocupes, porque tu vida es real. Ellos en esta vida son tus padres. Lo único diferente es tu verdadero origen, y la respuesta de "quién eres" y por qué puedes hacer esto y otro, está en tu origen. Es cierto, tú no eres alguien como cualquiera, o mejor dicho, "no eras" alguien como cualquiera. Sin embargo, en este momento no necesitas recordarlo, a pesar de que tu conciencia lo sabe todo, porque lo que se vive nunca se olvida, aunque no puedas recordarlo. No obstante… necesito saber cómo recuperaste ciertas habilidades y quién es el que te está ayudando. ¿Me lo puedes decir, Melisa?_**

 **– _Eh bueno… ¿No se supone que tú sabes todo de mí y yo soy la que no sé nada de ti? ¿Por qué me interrogas?_**

 **– _¡Ah, jaja! Melisa. Yo no soy un Dios. No tengo el don de la ubicuidad y tampoco soy omnisciente. Aunque no niego que me encantaría tener el poder y controlar todos tus pasos ¡Así no me darías tantos dolores de cabeza!_**

 **– _Bueno… esa habilidad de sanar y controlar la energía la tengo desde pequeña…_**

 **– _¿¡Cómo!? ¿…Desde pequeña…?_**

 **– _Si. No recuerdo exactamente cuando fue que comencé a hacerlo, sólo lo hacía, y por un tiempo lo mantuve oculto porque me di cuenta de que era anormal._**

 **– _..._**

 **– _¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto?_**

 **– _¿Quién es? Porque dijiste que alguien te ha estado ayudando. ¡Quiero saber! ¿Quién es?_**

 **– _¿Daniel? ¿Vas a borrarme la memoria de nuevo? ¡Te advierto! ¡Qué si lo haces de igual manera no podrás liberarte de mí! ¡Porque yo igual encontraré la manera de recuperar aunque sea un destello de recuerdos! ¡Y te hallaré de igual manera! ¿¡Me entendiste!? ¡Aun ciega puedo caminar y correr! ¡Aunque me golpee y me caiga!_**

 **– _¡Cielos! ¡Realmente tu mayor don es tu impetuosidad! Pero no es necesaria la amenaza, no borraré tu memoria. Puede resultar muy peligroso si lo hago de nuevo. Pero no me has contestado la pregunta ¿Quién te ha estado ayudando?_**

 **– _¿Y por qué mejor no contestas "mis preguntas"? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y qué hay de Ryukoushin y Sesshomaru? ¿Realmente tú estás metido en este lio de seres sobrenaturales, enfrentamientos y espadas? ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos con nosotros?_**

 **– _¡Ah, jaja! Yo estoy aquí porque necesito estarlo y todo esto es parte de mi trabajo, sólo se me ha encomendado una misión. ¿Y qué tienen que ver ellos con nosotros? ¡Pues nada, Melisa! Nuestra historia es aparte. Mi estadía en este lugar es momentánea. Y nosotros no tenemos nada que ver ni con ellos, ni con este mundo. ¡Pero a esta señorita se le ocurrió involucrarse directamente! ¡Y ahora acompañas como si nada al inugami! ¡No sabes en el lio tremendo en el que nos estas metiendo!_**

 **– _¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Esta conversación realmente me está gustando! Respondes como si nada, aunque no eres claro. Pero hasta ahora me has dicho muchas cosas. Me parece curioso. ¡Quizás hasta podrías decirme cómo puedo llegar a ti! ¿No te parece? Así podríamos hablar cara a cara ¡No sabes cómo me encantaría hacerlo!_**

 **– _¡Ja! No puedo negar que siempre me sorprendes, pero, ¡no peques de arrogante! No tienes consciencia plena de esto, esto sólo es como un sueño para ti, y dudo mucho que cuando despiertes puedas llevar esta conversación a tu memoria. Ni siquiera necesito intervenir en ella, lo más probable es que cuando despiertes olvidarás todo lo que hemos hablado, y es más, ni siquiera recordarás que todo este tiempo estuve a tu lado._**

Una fresca brisa baño la tez de su rostro, una dulce fragancia la envolvió apaciblemente, abrió un poco los ojos, tenía el cuerpo sumamente adolorido, pero a pesar de eso se sentía bien, tenía una agradable sensación: bienestar y serenidad, y el sabor de la ligera impresión de haber estado con alguien muy cercano, querido, como cuando se habla con un amigo de años y que no has visto por un largo tiempo ¡Realmente Melisa se sentía muy bien! ¡Con ese encantador saborcito a dicha que te colma el corazón! Pero ¿Dónde estaba? Había estado durmiendo. Entonces… ¿Estaba soñando? Al parecer sí, pero, ¿qué era lo que estaba soñando? Melisa volvió a cerrar sus ojos, quería recordar, no quería distraerse con nada, sólo recordarlo. No podía. Sentía que tenía el recuerdo del sueño "en la punta de la memoria" ¡Ya casi! No… Frunció el ceño y en entonces musitó:

– Estaba soñando… – ¡Cómo para sólo querer recordarlo! Su mente hacía el esfuerzo, y entonces… una voz grave y nítida rompió su concentración:

– ¿Y qué soñabas?

Melisa abrió sus ojos, estaba apoyada, recostada ligeramente sobre una roca, de costado, la palma de su mano acaricio la piedra gris y olorosa, enderezó un poco la cabeza y se encontró con la bella imagen de un amplio campo de Lilium blancos ¡Oh, pero que belleza! Sonrió ante la imagen. El cansancio de su sonrisa revelaba la condición de su estado físico. La voz volvió a llenar sus tímpanos, tan real y corpórea:

– Y entonces, ¿qué soñabas? – Era la voz de Sesshomaru. Melisa lo buscó con la mirada. Estaba hacia el otro lado, o mejor dicho frente a ella más o menos a unos cuatro o cinco metros de distancia. Estaba sentado bajo un árbol, como era su costumbre. Melisa admiró su retrato por un momento, y pensó que si llegase a guardar un recuerdo de él para un futuro, lo recordaría así, echado en las raíces de un árbol, resguardándose bajo su sombra. Ese era el momento donde se veía más cómodo y relajado, natural.

Melisa se acomodó para quedar de frente, y luego le respondió sonriendo:

– No me acuerdo. Lo he olvidado – Jaken y los siameses dormitaban un poco más allá sobre la hierba ¡Realmente era como una tarde de pereza! – ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Cuánto he dormido?

– Bastante – Respondió con su usual laconismo. Luego… - Toda la mañana y casi toda la tarde – Melisa miró el sol, por la posición calculó que posiblemente podía ser más o menos las cuatro de la tarde.

– ¡Ah! ¡Estoy molida! – Musitó mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente, le dolía todo, y nuevamente le había vuelto a entrar un cansancio, unas ganas de dormir, a pesar de que hace sólo unos minutos había despertado.

Sesshomaru la observaba detenidamente. Estaba pálida y demacrada, el kimono desbaratado, el peinado algo deshecho ¡Pero vaya! ¡Llevaba puesto un elegante kimono oriental! y el peinado a pesar de estar algo desarmado, aun se podía apreciar la forma del motivo, aunque no parecía muy asiático que digamos, quizás por la propia naturaleza de su cabello. Estaba recogido y unos cuantos mechones ensortijados caían por las sienes, por los costados de su rostro, probablemente debe haberse visto muy bella, aunque de cierta forma ya lo estaba, a pesar de esa imagen algo desastrosa como de muñeca rota.

Sesshomaru observó las mordidas en su piel, en el cuello, en la muñeca, y se preguntó por otras más, por las que sus ojos a simple vista no podían ver, porque era más que claro que ese maldito la había marcado literalmente, aunque ella, en todo ese alboroto también lo había hecho con él.

La marca de batalla hecha en su rostro ya había cicatrizado y desaparecido, el tarascón que Melisa le había dado en el cuello ni rastro de él quedaba, en realidad había sido algo así como un apretón. Y la herida en su labio, pues… tampoco se apreciaba, también había cicatrizado, aunque sólo por fuera, Sesshomaru aun podía percibir la irregularidad en su piel por dentro del labio. De vez en cuando se la tocaba con la lengua, como un hábito inconsciente.

– Cómo te sientes – De pronto artículo. El tono plano dejaba en duda aquello como una pregunta.

– ¿Cómo me…?– Repitió Melisa, como tratando de descifrar, y luego resolviendo el enigma respondió al instante – ¡Bien! – Y luego dudó – Bueno… no tan bien, al menos físicamente estoy molida y me siento un poco cansada – Terminó la frase con una sonrisa.

– ¿Recuerdas algo? – Al hacer memoria, a Melisa le volvió la sensación de desagrado.

– Bueno… Si… Ese sujeto me secuestró y estuvo alimentándose de mi sangre, me torturó un poco mientras lo hacía… y bueno… en una de esas me desmayé y no recuerdo más.

– Te torturó… - Murmuró Sesshomaru.

– Bueno, se aprovechó de mi pánico. Lo que pasa es que asusté mucho – En ese momento Jaken despertó, se desperezó bostezando y estirando el cuerpo, abrió bien lo ojos y dijo:

– ¡Oh, ya despertaste!

– Si. Y veo que tú también – El pequeño Kappa la observó por un momento irresoluto, y luego tímidamente, como dudando le preguntó:

– ¿Cómo… cómo te sientes? ¿Estas… bien?

– Si. Estoy viva ¿Qué más puedo pedir? – Y Jaken se aprovechó de su respuesta.

– ¡Pues claro! ¡Mi amo te salvó! ¡Gracias a él estas viva! ¿¡Qué más puedes pedir!?

– Hm... ¿Y qué pasó con ese sujeto?

– ¡Esta muerto! – Respondió Jaken, antes que Sesshomaru dijera algo – Mi amo acabó con él ¡Murió de una forma muy asquerosa! ¡Lo hubieras visto! Dio un poco de trabajo pero mi amo igual lo derrotó, y toda su fanfarrea no le ayudó en nada. No hay duda de que ese sujeto era un monstruo, aunque… ¿Qué era exactamente?

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño y miró hacia un lado, al parecer estaba pensando. De pronto dijo:

– Kasha – y Jaken preguntó de forma tímida, temiendo contradecirlo.

– ¿Pero mi Señor…? Jeje… ¿Qué esos no se alimentan de cadáveres muertos? Y al parecer a este le gustaba la sangre bien fresquita – Sesshomaru aun con esa expresión reflexiva respondió:

– ¡Hannya!

– ¡A si! He escuchado historias de que a ese monstruo le gusta alimentarse de la sangre de mujeres bellas.

– ¿Así que de mujeres bellas? – Preguntó Melisa, aludiendo al cumplido inconsciente que Jaken le había hecho. El pequeño Kappa siguió hablando, ignorando a propósito el indicativo de la muchacha.

– Aunque la apariencia de ese monstruo no es humana, tiene un rostro diabólico…

– Y la piel verdosa – Sesshomaru continuó de pronto, de cierta forma Jaken se sintió identificado, ya que él también era poseedor de ese exótico e inusual tono de piel, aunque él prefería llamarlo "tono oliva", a sus oídos sonaba más elegante. Entonces el inuyökai continuó, y dijo – ¡Kappa! – La identificación de Jaken fue precisa.

– Eh… mi Señor… yo… yo soy un kappa. Pero no me gusta la sangre, sólo un poco los pepinos, creo que… jeje – Sesshomaru siguió pensando. Era verdad. Sin embargo, más de una ocasión había visto kappas degustadores de sangre y otras cosas más que es mejor no mencionar, pero al parecer Jaken era una excepción dentro de los de su raza. De todas maneras, era un principito. Al menos cuando lo conoció, era el líder de una orden, y como tal, probablemente lo llevó a adquirir hábitos no tan denigrantes y a no comer cualquier porquería. Era algo así como un noble dentro de los de su raza. Sesshomaru continuó con sus intentos, y finalmente, al no encontrar una categoría específica, recordó algo que había escuchado por ahí y que al parecer le quedaba mejor:

– Kyuuketsuki.

– ¡Ah! ¿De esos? – Jaken se mantuvo pensativo.

– ¿Qué "de esos"? – Preguntó Melisa, al ver que los otros dos culminaron si mayores explicaciones con su análisis y aciertos.

– Bueno… lo que pasa es que esa clase de seres no son nativos de estas tierras, y han aparecido por aquí muy escasamente – Le contestó Jaken – Alguien por ahí le habrá puesto ese nombre para categorizarlos, probablemente algún monje o sacerdote, la verdad es que no se. Lo único que he escuchado que es un ser vulnerable a la luz del sol y chupador de sangre. Bueno, creo que ya da lo mismo, a fin y al cabo, ya está muerto, y no es el primer y único monstruo que se alimenta de humanos y sangre – Y entonces Melisa dijo:

– Era un vampiro

– ¿Vampiro? – Repitió Jaken

– Si. En mi mundo ellos son una leyendo, o mejor dicho un mito europeo, y muy populares en la literatura. Y para mí, por supuesto, hasta hace poco sólo era un ente de ficción. Creo que podría decir, que una pesadilla se me hizo realidad. Y claro, como tu dijiste, según el mito, generalmente son vulnerable al sol y al fuego, se alimentan de sangre, en ocasiones tienen ciertas habilidades como seducir con su magnetismo, convertirse en murciélagos y otras cosas. Aunque… afortunadamente para mi, al parecer no todo lo que dice el mito es real, si fuera cierto al cien por ciento, pues supongo que yo ya me habría convertido en uno. Según la historia, si un vampiro te muerde, te conviertes en uno. Bueno, aunque hay otras variantes por ahí – Melisa concluyó con su sonrisa cansada. Sesshomaru no emitió ningún comentario, y Jaken preguntó:

– ¿Así que si un humano es mordido por un vampiro se convierte en uno? – Lo que decía Melisa era exactamente lo que había dicho el condenado antes de morir.

– Si, según el mito si, esa es la forma de darle nacimiento a un vampiro.

Sesshomaru sólo escuchaba ¡Así que humanos convertidos en seres sobrenaturales al ser mordidos! Obligados a vivir en la oscuridad y alimentándose como parásitos de la sangre de los vivos para sobrevivir. Sin duda el mundo está lleno de aberraciones, sin embargo, aquello era una da las más indignas que había visto. Y al final de todo, el maldito no había resultado tan poderoso.

– ¡Jm! ¡Qué clases de seres más bajos y patéticos! – De pronto el Inugami comentó, y luego se mantuvo mirando a Melisa pensativo por un momento. De todas maneras, cierto o no ¡Qué importaba! Al parecer ella ya estaba bien. Sesshomaru se dirigió a Melisa.

– Supongo que traes ropa de cambio.

– ¿Eh? Si…

– Pues sería bueno que te dieras un baño, hay un arroyo por ahí – Sesshomaru apuntó con el dedo – Esa ropa huele a sangre – Y no sólo eso, aun estaba impregnado el olor del sudor asqueroso de ese sujeto, Sesshomaru lo sentía claramente.

Melisa comenzó a levantarse, lo hacía parsimoniosa, realmente estaba muy adolorida como si la hubieran apaleado. Sesshomaru la observó por un momento y luego se levantó, comenzó a quitarse la armadura. Jaken lo observaba curioso ¿¡Qué diablos estaba haciendo!? Melisa caminó lentamente hacia sus bolsos, la verdad es que no se sentía muy bien, se sentía muy cansada, débil, y algo mareada. De pronto, Jaken se acercó a su señor y le preguntó:

– Eh… mi Señor… ¿Qué está haciendo? – En ese momento él le tiró la armadura.

– Ten – Aplastó al pobre kappa – Trae sus cosas al arroyo – Y caminó a paso firme hacia la muchacha.

Melisa de pronto sintió que la levantaron en el aire. Sesshomaru la había tomado en brazos.

– A ese paso llegaras mañana – Ella no dijo nada, de cierta forma estaba algo sorprendida con la actitud de Sesshomaru. Sólo atinó a mirarlo. Observó su pecho ¿Se había quitado la armadura sólo para cargarla? Y él al ver su mirada añadió – La última vez te golpeaste bastante con ella.

– Ah… ¿…si…? – Susurró la muchacha, sólo para decir algo. Y aun lo seguía mirando con esa cara de tonta. Él, de cierta forma, se sintió incomodo con su expresión, por no decir, avergonzado. Era cierto que ese tipo de actitud no eran muy usuales en él, muy propio de la "imagen" de su personalidad, sin embargo, la había observado y le había nacido hacerlo, de cierta forma, parecía que en cualquier momento se fuera a quebrar, realmente se veía muy débil.

Sesshomaru no emitió más palabra, siguió caminado en silencio hasta el arroyo. Melisa no dejaba de mirarlo, de cierta forma, eso la había conmovido, no al punto de hacerla llorar y deshacerla en emocionalismo, ya que ese tipo de cosas no era muy propio de su forma de ser, pero si había tocado un punto sensible, porque no sólo la había rescatado, sino que en este momento estaba siendo muy amable y atento. ¡Vaya! Realmente Sesshomaru no era un hombre que con solo una mirada logras deslindar, sin embargo, era muy fácil juzgarlo. De todas maneras, no todo es lo que se aparenta, ¿verdad? Ella de a poco comenzaba a conocer otras facetas de él ¡La cara oculta de la luna!

– Voy a dejarte aquí – Ella sólo asentó con la cabeza. Él la sentó en la orilla con los pies sumergido en el agua, pero antes que él se separara, Melisa lo bordeo con los brazos, no lo dejó ir inmediatamente, y él no hizo nada, la dejó hacer.

Melisa estaba aferrada al cuello de Sesshomaru ¡Realmente hace rato que anhelaba un abrazo! Sentir el calor de alguien. En ese momento del secuestro no había duda de que se había asustado mucho, pero lo que mayormente la había cercado de forma fatidica era esa sensación de vulnerabilidad y soledad, esa sensación de verse sola, desamparada, abandonada a la suerte. Sin embargo, él había ido por ella ¡Realmente se lo agradecía!

Sesshomaru, de pronto, colocó suavemente una mano en su espalda, de cierta forma esto lo hacía sentir bien. Ese suave calor que desprendía, y esos latidos acompasados de su corazón que llenaba de una callada vibración todo su cuerpo, ese ingrávido y tibio aroma que dulcemente emanaba de ella y que sigilosamente lo ceñía en extrañas sensaciones y lo hacía pensar: ¿Pero quién era esta muchacha? Y sólo una palabra llegaba a su cabeza:

– ¡Vida! – ¿Eso era Melisa? Una silenciosa vibración en el universo, tan misteriosa, pero tan frágil y fútil, tan… ¡humana!

Sesshomaru sesgó un poco el rostro hacia el de la muchacha, ella sintió su respiración acariciar la piel de su mejilla. De cierta forma él la estaba esperando, sintió el deseo de ver esos ojos verdes, de sentir el cosquilleo de su respiración sobre su boca, y la tibieza aterciopelada de sus labios. Ella aun continuaba así, ciñéndolo con su abrazo, pero él esperaba con paciencia. De pronto Jaken irrumpió, arrastraba un bolso y se quejaba mientras lo hacía. De cierta forma Sesshomaru sintió que la extraña magia que lo había dominado por un momento, había desaparecido, se había roto, sin embargo, al parecer no pasaba lo mismo con Melisa. Jaken al percatarse de la escena se quedó quieto, apabullado. Ella se separó de él, con sus manos posadas en sus brazos lo miro directamente, pero a una distancia prudente, él observó esos ojos que lo miraban bien abiertos, y su boca de pronto articuló:

– Gracias – ¡Vaya! ¡Al parecer esto para ella sólo era un gesto de gratitud! Sesshomaru entornó levemente los ojos mientras la escuchaba, y luego asentó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, se levantó y se fue.

Después de un largo rato Melisa apareció caminando con lentitud. Llevaba puesto un vestido holgado hasta la rodilla. Realmente ella habría preferido ponerse pantalones y zapatillas, pero había perdido sus zapatos u otras prendas en el secuestro, y además no estaba de ánimos para trabajar vistiéndose, sólo sacó una prenda que le cayera por la cabeza y punto, además tampoco se había traído todo el ropero, sólo unas dos o tres mudas por las dudas. La atención de Sesshomaru se fue hacia las piernas, tenía otra marca de mordida en la pantorrilla y no sólo ahí, también en la parte trasera del brazo.

Ella ordenaba sus bolsos, los gemelos estaban quietitos para hacerle más cómoda la tarea. De pronto Melisa se sintió desfallecer, pero algo detuvo su caída: Sesshomaru. Sin mayor esfuerzo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la agarró de la cintura y la sentó en el lomo del dragón, y terminante, ordenó mientras avanzaba el paso:

– Iremos a tu casa – Realmente era deplorable viajar con una persona en ese estado, había perdido mucha sangre y obviamente estaba débil, con una persona así, era lógico que no se podía viajar. Melisa intentó objetar:

– ¡No! No es necesario… ¡En serio! Yo estaré bien – ¡O rayos! ¡Realmente era molesto sentirse como un estorbo, una inútil! Pero tampoco tenía la culpa de que un vampiro casi la secara. Jaken se acercó a ella para caminar al lado del dragón y para interrogarla:

– ¿Puedes curarte a ti misma?

– ¿Eh?

– ¡Sí! Con tu extraña magia, con la energía que manejas – El inuyökai detuvo el paso, y miró hacia atrás.

– Eh… bueno… para ser sinceros… creo que en este momento… no podría sanar ni a un insecto – Sesshomaru siguió caminando.

– ¡No! ¡Pero esperen! – Al no encontrar algo convincente, Melisa, sólo terminó su objeción con murmullos de niña caprichosa - ¡No quiero ir a mi casa! – Y finalmente Sesshomaru sin detenerse lanzó su último mandato:

– Iremos a la aldea.

– ¿A la aldea? ¿Cuál? ¿Donde vive Aome y la pequeña Lin?

– ¡Por supuesto! – Le contestó Jaken - ¿A cuál más si no esa? ¿Crees que mi amo es aficionado a visitar aldeas humanas? ¡Por favor!

De pronto el inugami volvió a detener el paso. Miró hacia el cielo; su nariz había percibido algo. Jaken y Melisa lo miraron con curiosidad. Sesshomaru entornó los ojos. El castillo de su Madre estaba sobrevolando el cielo, oculto en las nubes en este momento, sin embargo, su nariz podía distinguir algo más. Al parecer, "él", estaba en la zona ¡Cambio de planes!


	28. C25: TIEMPO DE VISITAS

**CAPÍTULO XXV:**

 **TIEMPO DE VISITAS** **¿** **UN CASTILLO EN EL CIELO?**

No había duda, su nariz lo percibía, él se encontraba aquí, si quería hablar con él obviamente debía visitar el castillo de su madre. Observó a Melisa por un momento ¿Era una buena idea llevarla? Hubiera preferido no hacerlo, quizás para evitarse comentarios y miradas silenciosas de denuncia ¡Pero bah! ¡Qué importaba! ¡Él era el daiyökai del oeste y no le debía explicaciones ni justificaciones a nadie! ¡Allá los demás con sus pensamientos e impresiones, no le venía a cuento!

Agarró a Jaken de la parte trasera de la solapa y se lo tiró a la muchacha. Jaken en un grito de vértigo cayó en los brazos de Melisa. Sesshomaru se dirigió a los siameses:

– Llévalos. Iremos al castillo de Irasue – El inuyökai se rodeó de su esfera luminosa y se alejó a gran velocidad. El dragón tomó el vuelo de inmediato.

– Jaken ¿A dónde iremos? – Preguntó la muchacha con curiosidad – Dijo algo de un castillo.

– Eh… Si… – Respondió Jaken algo nervioso y no muy conforme, la idea no le parecía muy bien; visitar a esa señora poseedora de ese curioso instinto maternal no muy natural – Vamos al Castillo de Irasue.

– ¿Irasue? ¿Y quién es esa persona?

– Eh… bueno… la madre del Señor Sesshomaru – Ella lo miró boquiabierta, la idea la apabulló.

– ¿La… madre…? – Y de cierta forma, no se lo podía imaginar. Y luego comenzó a reír - ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Genial! ¡Creo que esto me podría gustar! ¡Qué curiosidad!

– Hum… creo que no… Creo que esto no es bueno para humanos – Pensó Jaken – La última vez Lin casi se queda en el infierno por culpa de una simple prueba, espero que todo se mantenga tranquilo esta vez.

Ah-Un subían más y más, prácticamente cabalgaban las nubes. Aún se podía apreciar la esfera luminosa de Sesshomaru, pero estaba muy lejos, un poco más y ya casi lo perdían de vista. Melisa comenzó a disfrutar bastante del viaje ¡Esto era mágico! Se sentía estar dentro de un acuario, un acuario de nubes. Miró hacia abajo, todo se veía tan pequeño, casi no se podía apreciar las cosas con claridad, pero Melisa buscaba algún punto en la tierra que le denunciara la existencia de aquel castillo.

– ¡Creo que nos estamos alejando demasiado de la tierra! – Comentó Melisa a Jaken gritando, el viento chocaba contra el cuerpo y abombaba los oídos, no permitía escuchar bien. El cielo se comenzó a llenar cada vez de nubes y más nubes. Melisa reía.

– ¿¡De qué te ríes niña tonta!?

– ¡Esto es fantástico! – Gritó Melisa, ella disfrutaba de lo lindo de la aventura – ¡Estamos en un bosque de nubes! – No todos los días tienes la posibilidad de un tour exótico como este.

– ¡Deja de reírte y sujétate bien, mujer! ¡Puede ser peligroso! – Le contestó Jaken.

– ¿¡Puedes ver a Sesshomaru!? ¡Yo ya no lo veo!

– ¡No…! ¡Ya se alejó! ¡Si no fuera por estos bolsos, podríamos ir mucho más rápido!

– ¡Ay, no seas pesado! ¿¡Quieres!? – De pronto Melisa sintió un sonido, como si algo los hubiesen tragado, todo estaba blanco, y luego… de nuevo el cielo celeste, Ah-Un habían atravesado una nube, Melisa comenzó a reír nuevamente.

Y de pronto la muchacha la vio.

– ¿¡Qué es eso Jaken!?

– ¿¡Pues que no ves!? ¡Una nube!

– ¡Si, pero es inmensa! ¡Y avanza a gran velocidad! ¡Va contra el viento! ¡Viene hacia nosotros! – El viento y las condiciones atmosféricas comenzaron a ponerse más violentas, Melisa se agarró bien del dragón y Jaken de Melisa – ¡Muchachos! ¿¡A donde van!? ¡Den la vuelta! – Sin embargo, el dragón seguía el mismo curso, parecía indiferente a los comentarios de la muchacha.

– ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Ya la tenemos encima!

– ¡Ya deja de transmitir mujer tonta!

– ¡Se viene! ¡Va a tragarnos! – Fueron absorbidos por un momento y luego de nuevo vieron el cielo, Ah-Un volaban en el borde de la nube inmensa, dejándose dirigir como una hoja por el implacable viento – ¡Mira Jaken! ¡Es como un tornado! ¡El viento gira al revés! ¡Muchachos! ¿¡Qué hacen!? ¡Si entran vamos a morir!

Los siameses proyectaron, algo así, como una campo de protección a su alrededor de un color verdoso, se veía como una bola de seda muy sutil, transparente, sin embargo, las condiciones no cesaron, Melisa aun podía sentir todo, la presión, la violencia del viento.

– ¡Muchacha, sujétate! – Gritó Jaken. Y todo se hizo negro, Melisa sentía como si estuviera dentro de una regadera de autos, y no sólo eso; ¡rayos!, ¡había rayos!, esto era un universo de rayos que se manifestaban con una vehemencia apasionada, sin embargo, ninguno parecía querer tocarlos a ellos. Y de pronto, la luz de uno cegó su mirada, Melisa cerró los ojos con fuerza, después de un momento los comenzó abrir de a poco, todo estaba blanco, y luego ¡dum!, ¡salieron! La muchacha sintió inmediatamente el cambio, la tranquilidad, las nubes parecían disiparse, y a bajo de ellos estaba Sesshomaru, pero estaba parado sobre tierra, o… ¿una plataforma? Melisa estaba descolocada, las nubes como si fuera niebla no permitían ver bien aún. Los siameses se dirigieron hacia él, y entonces Melisa lo vio, ¡Este era el castillo! ¿¡Pero cómo era posible si estaban en el cielo!? Ella miró hacia arriba, un cielo celeste, limpio, nítido, y alrededor la inmensa nube giraba como si fuera una pared, un cilindro.

– Esto es como el ojo de un huracán – Murmuró la muchacha sorprendida, deslumbrada – ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Esto es un castillo en el cielo!¹ - Melisa se bajó del lomo y miraba hacia su alrededor sumamente sorprendida, sin embargo, no supo cómo, de pronto, su rostro chocó con el vientre del inuyökai. Al parecer le había venido un desvanecimiento, abrió bien los ojos y se separó de él, Sesshomaru le agarró el hombro con firmeza, y le dio un leve tirón, sus ojos ambarinos parecieron darle un regaño, él no pronunció palabra alguna, sin embargo, ella leyó esa expresión, al parecer le decía algo así:

– ¡Mantente firme! ¿Quieres? – Sesshomaru se dirigió hacía el muro que cercaba el castillo, había dos guardias en la entrada ¡Cielos! ¡Al parecer el lugar que pisaban actualmente era algo así como una pista de aterrizaje!, o el puente de un pequeño muelle. Quizás con estas cosas se podía comparar.

Los dos guardias tomaron posición mientras pronunciaban con firmeza:

– ¡Señor! – Y las puertas se abrieron. Sesshomaru avanzó con indiferencia y Melisa junto con Jaken lo seguían atrás montados sobre el dragón. Mientras entraban ella observaba a uno de los soldados, tenía puesto un casco y sostenía una alabarda con una cuchilla en forma de luna creciente, su rostro lucía que el de un humano, pero algo en él había que le denunciaba a Melisa su condición sobrenatural, quizás algo energético. El hombre no pareció indiferente a ella y sin abandonar su posición, de soslayo le hecho una mirada a Melisa, ella se sintió algo incomoda. Entraron al recinto pero alcanzó a escuchar los cometarios.

– ¡Pss! ¡Ey! ¡Tetsuya! ¿Te fijaste en esa mujer? Sesshomaru trajo consigo a otra humana.

– ¡Ya cállate idiota! ¿Qué no ves que nos puede escuchar?

La entrada era bastante amplia, un enorme patio a modo de vestíbulo. Melisa se acordó de aquellas películas orientales donde grupos de karatecas en el enorme patio de un palacio practicaban sus artes marciales de forma coordinada, escuchándose el clamor de sus gritos por cada movimiento, y por un momento ella se lo imaginó, se imaginó este patio repleto de soldados entrenando ¿Aunque eso era en las películas chinas o japonesas? ¡Bah! ¡Qué importaban! Ambas tenían rasgos similares. Luego subieron una escalera y cruzaron los portones de otro muro, y después de eso… ¡Qué bien! ¡Más escaleras! Sin embargo esta vez el castillo se elevaba en forma de terrazas escalonadas, como la de los Incas ¡Claro que esto era un palacio! ¡Obviamente había sus diferencias! Y en cada terraza había grupos de soldados con lanzas y alabardas, al centro las enormes escaleras se enaltecían de forma desmesurada. Melisa puso cara de desgana al hacerse la idea de tener que subirlas, sin embargo, llevaba a su lado a Ah-Un, ¡vaya! ¡En momentos como este realmente era práctico tener a tu lado una mascota voladora! Melisa se sonrió ante la ocurrencia, no obstante, un soldado se acercó a ella, le hizo una reverencia y tomó las riendas del dragón ¡Maldición! ¡Se lo llevó! Los siameses se dejaron dirigir felices de la vida, sabía lo que le esperaban, un enorme establo repleto de hierba y pasto.

Tres veces a la pobre anémica le vino el desvanecimiento, y tres veces Sesshomaru la agarró disimuladamente para evitar que callera escaleras abajo, al parecer de una caída así ni por suerte quedaba viva. En la última instancia Sesshomaru le señaló sutilmente que se agarrara de la parte inferior de su manga.

Y al llegar Melisa la vio, sentada sobre su enorme sitial de terciopelo rojo, elegante y sin duda, arrogante. Pero… ¡Oh my Good! ¡Esa mujer era el fiel retrato de su hijo! Melisa la observó boquiabierta ¡No lo podía creer! ¡Esa mujer parecía la hermana gemela de Sesshomaru! Si no fuera por el vestuario femenino, el maquillaje y la diferencia de estatura y contextura, ¡perfectamente pasaba colada como Sesshomaru!

– Sesshomaru ¿Así que te has dignado a visitar a tu querida madre? – Comentó la mujer con un peculiar tono de ironía.

– No lo creo… – Susurró la muchacha – Sesshomaru… ¡Eres igual a tu madre! – El inugami la miró, y su rostro tenía una expresión como si hubiese hecho un descubrimiento insólito, increíble – ¡En serio! ¡Eres aterradoramente igual a tu madre! Si te disfrazaras de ella ¡pasarías colado!

¿¡Pero qué diablos le estaba diciendo Melisa!? ¿Qué si se disfrazará pasaría colado como una mujer? ¡Sin duda aquello no era un cumplido! Sesshomaru hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, pero la muy mensa siguió con su comentario:

– ¡En serio que no le perdiste pisada a tu progenitora! Creo que la única diferencia radica en tu voz y bueno… probablemente… en lo que hay más abajo – Melisa observó sus partes bajas mientras lo decía, y Sesshomaru, esta vez, no pareció indiferente a su observación, le hecho una mirada de reojo de incomodidad, y Melisa cayó a cuenta de que era mejor cerrar la boca, sin duda se estaba desubicando, miró hacia otro lado.

– ¡Oh, rayos! ¡Eso si que estuvo de más! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Tonta! – Se dijo a sí misma.

– Sesshomaru ¿Así que trajiste a otra humana contigo? Al parecer te has vuelto un aficionado – Habló de pronto la mujer, y mientras lo hacía le hecho una mirada escrutadora de cuerpo entero a la muchacha, Melisa se sintió algo avergonzada – Y dime, ¿cuál es el motivo de tu visita? ¿Acaso has venido a traerme las buenas nuevas de lo que paso con tu Bakusaiga? – Sesshomaru entornó los ojos al escuchar su comentario, y la mujer siguió hablando – ¡Las noticias vuelan rápido por el reino, mi querido hijo! Pero por lo que veo aun no has podido recuperarla ¿Cierto? – La mujer se sonrió maliciosa, como si disfrutara del infortunio de su propio hijo. Y Jaken, por otro lado, puso cara de fastidio, aunque en realidad, poco se sorprendía ya con la actitud de esa mujer.

– Eso no es asunto tuyo, y no vengo a hablar contigo. Sé que "Ryusei" está aquí – Contestó Sesshomaru con su usual frialdad.

– ¡Oh vaya! ¡He escuchado mi afamado nombre por ahí! – Melisa miró hacia un costado, y entonces lo vio ¡Oh Dios! ¡Un hombre vestido de negro jodidamente apuesto venía hacia ellos!

* * *

En otro mundo alterno y moderno, Daniel esperaba con paciencia la luz del semáforo. El bullicio de los autos llenaba la ciudad, hacía mucho calor y la gente aglomerada caminando de aquí a allá hacia aun más estresante la marcha. Entró a un pequeño almacén y se compró un agua mineral, se sentó en el banco de una pequeña plaza bajo la sombra de un árbol. Aprovechó para descansar las piernas, bebió y se benefició de la fresca corriente de aire que pasaba por el lugar, cerró los ojos por un momento y se sumió en sus pensamientos.

– Melisa… – Ella le había dicho que ciertas facultades las tenía de pequeña ¿Cómo era posible? Cuando el pacto fue realizado, se suponía que Melisa se convertiría en una persona normal, nada de poderes, nada de misterio, sólo sería una chica más en el mundo, y él a cambio de aquello… ocuparía su lugar. Sin embargo, muchas cosas no salieron como se determinaron, sin duda… ¡no salieron como se determinaron! Aún recordaba las palabras de aquel Dios, aquella voz imponente llenando sus oídos.

 _ **-"Ten presente que todas tus decisiones traen consecuencias."**_

¡Y aquel Dios tenía razón! ¡Esto era su culpa! ¡Porque no tuvo el valor suficiente para soltarlo todo! Él aun se aferraba a ella, no quería soltarla,…no podía. Daniel se llevó una mano al pecho, y tocó el collar que llevaba oculto debajo de su polera.

 _ **\- "Para ganarlo todo, debes abandonar todo."**_

¡Pero por Dios! ¿¡A qué se debía esta ironía del las deidades!? ¡Si el tan sólo había deseado lo sencillo y natural! Estar al lado de la persona que más amaba. Y sin embargo, satíricamente le habían decretado lo contario. Daniel sonrió ante la ironía.

– Con que para ganar todo, debes abandonarlo todo ¿Verdad? – Se dijo así mismo.

El cuchicheo de un grupo de muchachas lo trajo a la realidad. A un par de metros de distancia un grupo de estudiantes adolescentes lo miraban con nerviosismo y coquetería.

– ¡Ey! ¿Te vas a acercar o no? Si no lo haces tú lo haré yo.

– ¡No, espera! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Ni siquiera lo conocemos!

– ¡Pues esa es la idea! ¡Qué lo conozcamos! ¡No perdamos la oportunidad! ¡Míralo, si está bien bueno!

– ¡Sí! ¡Está muy lindo! – Comentó una tercera.

– ¡Y rico! – Dijo una cuarta – ¡Me lo comería a besos! – Daniel miró hacia abajo y rió para sus adentros ¿Qué no se daban cuenta que a esa distancia él podía escuchar todo?

– ¡Ya! ¡Vamos para allá! – Ordenó la más osada. Se sentaron en el otro extremo del banco y empezaron a retozar entre ellas. De cierta forma intentaban buscar una forma para dirigirle la palabra.

De pronto, un estuche de lápices cayó a sus pies, una de ellas que lo hacía girar como un llavero en su dedo lo había soltado a propósito. Daniel lo recogió y se lo entregó, y mientras lo hacía le sonrió con amabilidad. La luz de esperanza iluminó el rostro de aquel grupo de estudiantes, sin embargo, en ese momento él se levantó y se dirigió al paradero, no tenía tiempo para estos juegos. El grupo de muchachas disconformes observaron con desgana como el príncipe se alejaba del lugar, sin embargo, una de ellas aún con las ganas, sólo atinó a chiflarle a modo de cortejo; ¡Fi… fiu! Y todas al unisonó lanzaron una estruendosa carcajada. Daniel paró un taxi y sólo sonrió ante la circunstancia.

Daniel llegó a su destino, observó su reloj, eran las tres y media de la tarde, se sintió conforme, le parecía una buena hora, y entonces cruzó la calle, la madre de Melisa se encontraba barriendo el antejardín de su casa.

– Buenas tardes, señora.

– Buenas tardes, joven.

– Disculpe ¿Pero por casualidad se encontrará Melisa en casa?

– ¿Eh? No… - Contestó la señora algo extrañada – Ella ya no vive aquí… ¿Quién la busca? – La señora miró a Daniel de pies a cabeza. El muchacho vestía jeans y zapatillas, y una polera gris de cuello v ¡Bastante sencillo! pero aun así, la señora no fue indiferente a su presencia. El muchacho tenía muy buena estampa, media arriba del metro ochenta, muy buena contextura y un rostro armonioso. Sus ojos claros color avellana combinaban a la perfección con su piel tostada, le pareció bastante apuesto.

– Eh… bueno… Soy un ex-compañero de colegio, y hace poco que regresé a la ciudad, y bueno… he estado visitando a mis viejos amigos ¡Tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver a Melisa! – Al parecer la idea pareció gustarle a la madre, de cierta forma sentía que la fortuna le sonreía ¡Un muchacho apuesto buscando a su hija! ¡Una circunstancia de maravilla! ¡Quizás esta vez por fin le caería el novio!

Siempre le pareció muy raro ese aspecto de su hija, porque a sus veintiún años aun estaba soltera ¡No pasaba nada con los novios! , y eso que era muy bonita y popular entre los chicos ¡Pero en fin…! Quizás no era tan raro, porque su niña siempre anduvo en otra, encerrada en su burbuja, ajena a todo, siempre indiferente de su alrededor.

Le respondió al muchacho con alegría.

– ¡Ah! ¡En serio! ¡Así que eres un antiguo compañero de mi hija! ¡Pasa, pasa! ¡No te quedes afuera.

¡Genial! ¡Al parecer el plan a Daniel le estaba marchando a la perfección!

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _¹Sobre el castillo y las escenas iniciales: Quizás esto no debería mencionarlo y dejarlo sólo para los que se dan cuenta, pero lo haré igual. En la parte inicial hay una gran referencia nombrada de manera implícita, hasta incluso en el mismo título del capítulo, aunque en el fondo es bastante obvia. Para los que han visto las películas del estudio Ghibli podrán notar esto. Y la película en cuestión es: "Laputa, el castillo en el cielo". Siempre me llamó la atención la sensación que debe producir estar en el cielo, de alguna manera, aquella película me lo mostró. :)_


	29. C26: CÓNCLAVE YÖKAI

**CAPÍTULO XXVI:**

 **C** **Ó** **NCLAVE YÖKAI**

¡Ryusei! ¿Pero quién era ese hombre? Al parecer Sesshomaru lo conocía a la perfección. Melisa lo escrutó disimuladamente mientras venía hacia ellos ¡Pero qué hombre tan apuesto! Figura imponente, caminaba de forma elegante y esbozaba en sus labios una sonrisa cordial. Casi tan algo como Sesshomaru, cabello largo, negro, liso, tez clara, rostro fino, unos hermosos ojos color violeta, como los de la actriz Elizabeth Taylor; la forma de ellos evidenciaba muy sutilmente una fisonomía oriental. Orejas pequeñas y puntiagudas como las de Sesshomaru. En el entrecejo una pequeña marca, al parecer un tatuaje, Melisa no lo podía apreciar bien, quizás era algo así como una serpiente enroscada, o un pequeño dragón tal vez, el tatuaje en su frente era muy pequeño y de trazos muy finos y delicados. Vestía de negro, con una especie de gabardina negra tipo sotana hasta las rodillas, de cuello alto de puntas redondeadas, bordeado por una franja dorada que se extendía desde los bordes del cuello pasando por el centro de su pecho y continuando hasta el terminó de aquella prenda, y orlando toda la zona final. Su cintura estaba ceñida por un cinto a forma de obi de color violeta, como sus ojos, con el nudo hacia delante. Sus pies cubiertos por botas negras. Sus hombros protegidos por armaduras a modo de hombreras que tenían el diseño de escamas oscuras, y alrededor del cuello y cubriendo partes de la armadura, un manojo de plumas negras, que al parecer era parte del diseño de la capa que cubría su espalda, el lazó de plumas con la capa estaba sujetado por dos prendedores con gemas oscuras, lado a lado en la parte frontal de las hombreras.¹

– ¡Sesshomaru! ¿¡Cómo estas!? – Preguntó el hombre con aire de jovialidad y soltura.

– ¡Jm! Al parece no tan bien como tú – Respondió Sesshomaru sin mucho encanto.

– ¡Oh! ¿¡Pero qué dices hombre!? Sigues tan serio y desabrido como siempre. Y dime ¿Qué te ha traído por aquí? ¿Qué ha hecho que te animaras a visitar el castillo de tu encantadora madre? – ¡Vaya! ¡Al parecer hasta este tal Ryusei era más asiduo al castillo de Irasue que el mismo Sesshomaru!

– Ryusei, estoy seguro de que mi motivo, tú lo sabes muy bien – Respondió Sesshomaru con una seguridad que daba miedo, y Ryusei sonrió.

– Pues sí. Es verdad. Percibiste mi presencia y te aventaste hasta aquí sólo para hablar conmigo. Y creo saber muy bien de qué tema – Luego se dirigió a Melisa – Señorita – Le hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo, ella trató de responderle de la misma forma. Al parecer el hombre era muy respetuoso y amable, sin embargo, en una fracción de segundos, Melisa pudo percibir una extraña mirada hacia ella, una mirada que denunciaba un cierto aire malicioso, aunque sólo fue apreciada por la muchacha en un milésimo instante mientras él realizaba su saludo, ya que su rostro volvió a ser adornado por esa expresión cordial. Ryusei se dirigió a Jaken – Pequeño acompañante – Y le hizo el mismo gesto. Jaken sorprendido y de cierta forma emocionado, le respondió de la misma forma, al igual que Melisa.

Melisa continuó observando a aquel hombre, de cierta forma, lo encontraba enigmático, algo tenía, un extraño encanto, pero aparte de eso, a Melisa se le hacía familiar, aunque esta era la primera vez que lo veía ¡Sin duda! ¡Un hombre así no se olvida de la noche a la mañana! ¿Pero qué era? ¿Qué era lo que encontraba familiar en él? De pronto la madre de Sesshomaru pronunció:

– Bien, si vamos a tener una conversación, mejor que la tengamos en un sitió más acogedor – Ryusei volvió a sonreír y respondió:

– Me parece bien, estoy de acuerdo – Y se dirigió protocolarmente hacia Irasue para caminar junto a ella. Al momento de dar la espalda, Melisa pudo apreciar su capa. Tenía la apariencia del metal, de pequeñas escamas brillantes y negras, sin embargo, tenía la caída y la soltura de la tela, y entonces Melisa lo recordó. Su capa lucía muy similar a la vestimenta de…:

– Ryukoushin – Melisa susurró, y tanto Ryusei como Irasue se detuvieron y miraron hacia atrás. ¡Claro! ¡Ahí estaba! ¡Esa era la impresión familiar! Este hombre tenía un cierto aire con Ryukoushin. Ryusei sonrió y le respondió a Melisa:

– Señorita. Al parecer usted conoce a mi primo.

* * *

– Y… ¿Cómo es que dijiste que te llamabas? Disculpa ¿Pero me dijiste tu nombre? ¡Es que tengo una memoria! ¡Me perdonaras! – Comentó de pronto la madre y Daniel titubeó con algo de nerviosismo.

– Eh… bueno… Mi nombre es… me llamó… ¡Rodrigo! – Dijo el primer nombre que se le cruzó por la mente.

– ¡Con que Rodrigo! – Agregó la madre, pasándole un vaso con un refrescante jugo de piña natural y un platillito con galletitas de maicena – ¿Y dices que conoces a mi hija del liceo?

– Si, exactamente. Y bueno… tenía ganas de verla, saber cómo estaba.

– ¡Ah bueno! ¡Esa niña! ¡Pues se fue a vivir sola a la casa que le dejó como herencia su abuela! A propósito, luego te daré su dirección y teléfono para que vayas a verla, ahí la encontrarás. Y bueno, entró en la universidad y también está trabajando a medio tiempo. ¿Pero sabes? ¡El día de ayer me enteré de que esta perla no está yendo a la universidad! ¿¡Y sabes por qué!? ¡Por que la muy tonta congeló los estudios! ¡Y resulta que no me ha dicho nada todavía a mí! ¡La verdad es que estoy muy enojada con ella! ¡Cuando vaya a verla a su casa le voy a dar un coscorrón! ¡Yo le dije! ¡Le dije que era complicado trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo!, ¡porque el dinero y el tiempo comienzan a escasearte! ¡Más encima que las mensualidades son carísimas! ¡Tú sabes que la educación en este país es terrible con eso del lucro! ¡Ojalá fuera como en otros países donde todos tienen derecho a estudiar gratuitamente! ¡Pero en fin…! ¡Imagínate, si la matricula ya te sale un ojo de la cara! ¡Figúrate lo que tienes que pagas mes a mes! ¡Pero la muy porfiada no quiso aceptar nuestra ayuda! ¡Dijo que se la podía sola! ¡Si será…!

La madre siguió hablando, al parecer tenía a su hija en los labios. La verdad es que Daniel no tenía la necesidad de idear estratagemas para sacarle información ¡Por que hablaba por los codos! Aunque luego comenzó a guiarla para que no se fuera por las ramas, necesitaba saber acerca de las juntas de amigos que tenía Melisa, porque dentro de su círculo de cercanos había alguien que la estaba instruyendo, alguien con el conocimiento, la misma Melisa se lo había dicho ¡Alguien la estaba ayudando! ¡Y él tenía que saber quién!

– Y… ¿Melisa aun se sigue viendo con algún ex–compañero? ¿O será que nos olvidó a todos y se puso a buscar a nuevos en la universidad?

– ¡No! ¡Para nada! Mi hija no es muy de hacer amigos, tiene a muchos conocidos pero amigos íntimos son muy pocos. Y bueno… esta niña es bien especial para sus cosas, nunca toma en cuenta a nadie ¡vive su mundo!, ¡encerrada en su burbuja!, ¡preocupada de quién sabe qué cosas! ¡Siempre fue así! ¡Y eso que llamaba la atención de todos, sobre todo de los chicos! Con el único que mantuvo contacto, y todavía lo tiene de vez en cuando, a pesar de que está en la universidad de otra ciudad, es con Franco². ¡Siempre fueron muy yuntas³! ¡De seguro tú lo conoces!

– ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Franco! ¡Por supuesto! – Respondió Daniel siguiéndole el juego, aunque, la verdad, si se acordaba de aquel chico, el que siempre andaba con Melisa para arriba y abajo cuando estaba en el colegio. Daniel se mantuvo pensando por un momento. Investigar de esta manera, sin duda era una forma muy disparatada y complicada de hacerlo, no obstante, él se había sentido con la necesidad de venir hasta aquí, su intuición se lo había ordenado, tenía una corazonada, o quizás… sólo la ansiedad de hacerlo ¡De todas maneras por algún lugar tenía que empezar!

Siguió escuchando a la Madre con mucha paciencia, y la verdad es que se estaba entreteniendo bastante con las historias de la vida de Melisa que le contaba la señora ¡Tantos detalles que él viendo desde afuera, a la lejanía, no pudo apreciar!

De pronto, se sintió el timbre de la casa, la madre se asomó a la puerta.

– ¡Ah! ¡Eres tú Victoria!⁴ ¡Pasa, pasa! ¡No te quedes afuera!

– Sólo vengo a entregarte el molde que te pedí la semana pasada, y bueno… también aproveche para traerte estos dulces que hice – Una extraña sensación envolvió a Daniel al momento de oír la voz de aquella desconocida mujer.

– ¡Ah, pues muchas gracias! ¡De seguro están deliciosos! – Comentó la madre, y la señora penetró a la casa. Victoria, en el momento, pudo percibir la particular aura que emanaba de aquel muchacho, y lo observó inmediatamente. Por su parte, Daniel, también lo percibía con claridad. Esa mujer tenía aura de sacerdotisa, de mujer con facultades despiertas, o dicho ramplonamente; de persona con sexto sentido más que desarrollado.

Después de haberse observado, ambos se sonrieron con amabilidad.

– ¡Ah! Victoria, te presento a Rodrigo, es un amigo de mi hija. Rodrigo, ella es Victoria una vecina muy querida de la familia.

– Mucho gusto, señora – Daniel se levantó para saludarla. Cuando apretaron sus manos, la sensación que sentía el uno al otro fue más intensa.

– Así que un amigo de Melisa. – Comentó la señora Victoria – Y a propósito ¿Cómo está esa muchacha? No me ha ido a ver, ya la estoy echando de menos – Y la madre respondió al instante.

– ¡Pues ni te cuento la última que se mando ésta!

– ¡Ah jaja! ¿Y qué fue? – Preguntó la señora Victoria entretenida. La madre de Melisa siempre tenía una forma de exagerar las cosas cuando se trataba de sus hijos.

Daniel sólo siguió observando a esa mujer, quizás ella era la que él estaba buscando, la que estaba instruyendo a Melisa y ayudándola en toda esta aventura de los viajes.

* * *

Melisa estaba apoyada en la baranda, en una zona alta, observaba con deleite todo a su alrededor desde aquella altura. Le impresionaba la magnitud de aquel castillo, y no sólo eso, sino la idea de concebir de que este enorme lugar se encontrara aquí en el cielo, flotando en las nubes.

Estaban en una especie de terraza alta, con una ornamentación algo circular que se le asemejaba a las pagodas. Al centro una mesa redonda y alrededor sentados los tres imponentes yökais. Jaken estaba parado a un costado pendiente de la reunión. Melisa se alejó de la baranda y se acercó a Jaken, se puso a su costado, también quería escuchar la conversación, al fin y al cabo, este hombre era el primo de Ryukoushin y el actual señor del las tierras del este, y lo que tenía que decir, de cierta forma, también le interesaba a ella.

Sesshomaru comenzó primero.

– Tenía entendido que el hijo de "Ryu-no-Taiyo"⁵ había muerto hace mucho tiempo, a manos de su propio padre. – En el momento Jaken abrió bien los ojos, al parecer Sesshomaru ya estaba en conocimientos de ciertas cosas, no obstante, nunca las comentó con él – Sin embargo, no es con un muerto con el que yo me he estado enfrentado todo este tiempo. Y al parecer tampoco un impostor. Quiero que me digas todo, Ryusei. ¡Qué diablos fue lo que verdaderamente sucedió con tu familia! ¡Porque todo este lio ya me tiene más que fastidiado! – La Madre bufó sardónicamente y aprovechó la instancia para disparar:

– ¡Jm! Sesshomaru ¿Así qué estas fastidiado? ¿Pero cómo pudiste ser tan necio como para dejar que te robaran tu atesorada espada? ¿No crees que tu fastidio radique en tu propia estupidez, hijo mío? – ¡Oh! ¡Vaya! ¡Qué forma de decir las cosas! Sin duda esa mujer era única. Melisa puso expresión de nerviosismo y Jaken de irritación. Ryusei, por otra parte, rió para sus adentros, la verdad es que se entretenía bastante con Irasue, por eso era muy concurrente a este castillo, adoraba la particular personalidad de esa inugami. Sin embargo, trató de ablandar un poco la conversación, Irasue más Sesshomaru, en ocasiones, no era una muy buena combinación para tratados de amor y paz, a pesar de ser madre e hijo.

–…Eh…bueno… estoy bastante preocupado con este asunto. Ryukoushin ha vuelto y no sólo eso sino que ha hurtado tu espada, y de todo esto no se puede esperar nada bueno – Sesshomaru que aún se encontraba mirando a Irasue de reojo, con una densa mirada destructora, desvió sus ojos hacia el dragón y le respondió con frialdad:

– No fue eso lo que te pregunté – Ryusei sonrió de forma amable, luego se puso serio y contestó:

– No. Mi primo nunca estuvo muerto. Mi tío sólo lo selló antes de morir.

– ¿Así que no tuvo el valor de hacerlo?

– ¡Pues que crees! ¡Era su hijo! Por muy desgraciado que haya sido este. Un padre nunca podrá matar a su propio hijo. Esa es una pena moral y emocional que carcome el alma.

– ¡Realmente eres despiadado, muchacho! – Comentó desenfadadamente Irasue a Sesshomaru. El inugami por su parte no dijo nada. Ryusei siguió hablando.

– Ryukoushin nunca estuvo muerto, sólo sellado por un fuerte conjuro que realizó mi tío antes de morir, sin embargo, ese sello era indefinido, de cierta forma, podríamos decir que aquello era equivalente a la muerte, porque se supone que jamás despertaría, era un sello infinito. No obstante, algo extraño ocurrió, porque Ryukoushin jamás habría podido liberarse por sí mismo. Su sello radicaba en parte, en un profundo sueño.

– Eso quiere decir… – Comentó Irasue, y Ryusei continuó.

– Qué fue liberado a manos de un tercero.

– ¡Jm! Por supuesto – Agregó Sesshomaru – Eso es más que lógico.

– ¡No tan lógico mi estimado inugami! – Refutó Ryusei – Estuve investigando, y todas las evidencias como los testigos apuntan a una sola clase de ser – Ryusei calló por un momento, y luego respondió – A un humano – Sesshomaru entornó los ojos, esto no era nada nuevo para él. Melisa, por su parte, tragó saliva y Jaken la observó – La verdad es que estoy bastante sorprendido con este hecho, se puede esperar cualquier cosa de un ser sobrenatural, aunque debo decir, que aún para uno, hubiera sido más que imposible romperlo, sin embargo… ¿Un humano? Aun no me cabe en la cabeza ¡Realmente la idea me parece disparatada!

– Pero… ¿por qué este tipo…Ryukoushin, estaba sellado? ¿Su padre lo conjuró, por qué…? – Preguntó Melisa en voz baja, era como si no quisiera meterse en la conversación, y sólo pronunció las palabras porque la duda le había nacido por naturalidad. Sin embargo, Ryusei no hizo caso omiso a su consulta y le respondió:

– Bueno… esta situación se remonta hace mucho tiempo atrás cuando mi tío Ryu-no-Taiyo estaba vivo. Pues verás, él en su tiempo fue el gran daiyökai de las tierras del este, era muy fuerte y no sólo eso, sino un gran hombre, muy sabio e inteligente. Sin embargo, dentro de nuestra familia de los ryu, siempre hemos cargado con el kharma de los rebeldes, y mi tío enfrentó la pesada carga de dos, uno era su hermano Ryukotsusei, el dragón absoluto, la oveja negra de la generación, y el otro pues… su propio hijo, Ryukoushin. Tanto Ryukotsusei como el propio Ryukoushin anhelaban el poder de mi tío Ryu-no-Taiyo, y junto con ello, el tesoro familiar, la espada Souunga, resguardada durante generaciones por nuestro linaje. En aquel tiempo mi tío se vio envuelto en un sin número de afrentas y batallas contra su propio hermano e hijo, y al final de todo, Ryukoushin terminó sellado a manos de su propio padre, sin embargo, en todo este alboroto mi tío terminó muy malherido y asesinado por Ryukotsusei, su hermano.

– ¡Oh, vaya! Pero… ¿Has dicho Souunga? ¿Pero qué esa espada no estaba en manos del padre de Sesshomaru? – Preguntó la muchacha.

– Al parecer, usted señorita, sabe muchas cosas – Comentó Ryusei con una sonrisa.

– Eh… bueno… Jaken me estuvo comentando algo por ahí – Jaken puso cínicamente cara de indignación, como si las palabras de la muchacha fueran una gran mentira, una calumnia, y estaba a punto de reclamar cuando Ryusei continuó:

– Bueno, está en lo correcto. Souunga después quedó en manos de Inu-no-Taisho. Mi tío antes de morir le entregó la espada. Ya que aquella era muy peligrosa y difícil de manejar, no cualquiera era capaz de hacerse con ella, ya que tenía en su interior el alma perversa de un ryu del infierno, un antiguo ancestro de nosotros, ¡pues una oveja negra más de otra generación! Y bueno, esa espada no podía quedar en manos de cualquiera, ni mucho menos del malvado Ryukotsusei.

– Así que fue entregada al padre de Sesshomaru – Comentó la muchacha.

– Exactamente. En aquel entonces Inu-no-Taisho el señor del oeste, era el único con un poder y una fuerza muy similar a la de mi tío, por lo tanto, el único capaz de hacerse cargo de ella. Además, no está demás comentar que ambos eran muy buenos amigos. En fin… – Suspiró el ryuyökai – Si me pusiera a detallar toda la historia lo más probable es que estaríamos aquí escuchando mi relato todo el día – Ryusei le sonrió a la muchacha, y Melisa no pudo evitar sentirse ruborizada. De cierta forma, la estaba cortando, pero al menos se había tomado la molestia de darle una pequeña explicación.

– ¡Oh, vaya! Ese muchacho como siempre tan problemático – Suspiró Irasue con desenfado – Pobres padres que cargan con el kharma de tener hijos tan arrogantes y acaparadores – De cierta forma la inugami le estaba tirando el palo a Sesshomaru también – De todas maneras esto es un problema, porque el muchacho se dio la tarea de apoderase del juguete explosivo de otro chiquillo. Y cuando pones juguetes peligrosos en manos de los niños, pues todos sabemos que el mundo puede hacer ¡Bum! – Comentó la inugami con un cierto aire de despreocupación y ligereza, que dejaba en duda que el tema realmente fuera de su interés. De todas maneras, comparar el asunto con una pelea de niños sólo era una forma de mofarse aun más de su propio hijo – ¡Vaya! Sesshomaru ¿Realmente te das cuenta de las consecuencias que puede causar tu incompetencia? – ¡Oh, rayos! ¡Realmente Irasue no perdía la oportunidad para arremeter! Sin embargo, Sesshomaru respondió:

– ¡Jm! ¡Tontería! A ese maldito aun le falta mucho para compararse a mí – Y la madre respondió.

– ¿Estás seguro, Sesshomaru? – Y Ryusei enseriado reconoció:

– Irasue tiene razón. No podemos tomar a Ryukoushin a la ligera. Es verdad que es un maldito desordenado e indisciplinado, que nunca tomó en serio un entrenamiento para madurar. Pero hay que tomar en cuenta que siempre ha dado sorpresas, a pesar de su incompetencia. Ryukoushin es talentoso, y en ocasiones puede ser macabramente inteligente. A él no hay que subestimarlo, no por nada él fue el gran problema de mi tío.

– Fue un problema porque Ryu-no-Taiyö nunca tuvo el valor de matarlo – Respondió con convicción el inuyökai.

– Y Taishö tampoco puso hacerlo con el suyo, a pesar de que este también fue terriblemente intransigente y desfachatado con él – Irasue lanzó otra vez, mordazmente la zarpa. Y esta vez Sesshomaru lanzó su estocada mortal. Respondió certero sin mirarla:

– ¡Jm! ¡Se metió con una humana! – Ryusei sonrió con nerviosismo ¡Oh, rayos! ¡Dramas familiares! ¡Los trapitos al sol! Sesshomaru la observó por el rabillo del ojo, pero Irasue tenía una ceja arqueada con la sonrisa sardónica aun adornándole los labios, al parecer el tema a ella no le afectaba. O al menos eso parecía.

– De todas maneras… – Continuó Ryusei con mucha seriedad – El maldito ya ha comenzado a hacer de las suyas. Ha destruido a varios clanes de mi tierra y masacrado a sus líderes, ha sembrado el terror y el caos y eso ya me tiene enfermo. Aunque el desgraciado aun no ha tenido el valor de presentarse ante mí y retarme, se ha dedicado a fastidiar a mi gente con su masacre y el lema de que "El verdadero señor ya está aquí". El problema es que el muy maldito está oculto porque aún no he podido encontrarlo. Eso, de cierta forma me hizo pensar que se trataba de otro imbécil aprovechándose del lio familiar, pero después de haber ido al lugar donde fue sellado, me convencí a mi mismo de que se trataba de él. Y luego cuando supe lo de tu espada ¡Pues! ¡Fue certero para mí! Él ha vuelto, y no precisamente para hacer tratados de paz.

– Eso quiere decir… - Pronunció Melisa, y luego cambió su comentario a una pregunta – ¿…Qué es lo que realmente busca Ryukoushin con todo esto? Me parece que sus acciones son estúpidas y diabólicas.

– Si, es verdad. Pero tú lo estás analizando desde la sencilla visión de un humano – Melisa notó que el ryuyökai la estaba tratando de "tú" – Él busca lo que quiere cualquier yökai ¡Poder! Y obviamente el renombre con el que actualmente gozo yo. Ser el daiyökai y tomar el control del este. Él como hijo de Ryu-no-Taiyo de seguro se siente con el derecho y con el deber de recuperar lo que como herencia debió haber sido suyo. Y bueno, conociendo las disparatadas ambiciones de mi primo, el este es sólo el comienzo. – Ryusei rió – ¡De seguro en su mente tiene planes de acaparar más! – Luego volvió a ponerse serio – No pudo matar a Sesshomaru, pero el desgraciado se apoderó de su espada, y eso ya es bastante.

– ¿Tienes miedo, Ryusei? – Preguntó el inuyökai.

– ¡Pues si! – Respondió con sinceridad el dragón – ¡Es mi gente la que está en juego! ¡Y yo como su señor debo velar por ellos, por su seguridad y bienestar! ¡Esto sin duda es un gran problema para mí! ¡Pero este desgraciado! ¡Aun no he podido encontrarlo!

– Así que hasta ahora, no has tenido ningún encuentro con él – Comentó el inuyökai.

– Así es. Para mí hasta ahora, sólo ha resultado ser un problemático fantasma que se ha dedicado a amenazar la seguridad de mi gente, y la estabilidad de mis tierras.

– ¡Oh vaya! ¡Qué irónico! – Comentó inocentemente Melisa a Jaken en voz alta – Él, que es su primo no ha tenido encuentro alguno con Ryukoushin, sin embargo, Sesshomaru ya ha tenido tres – Y la madre respondió:

– ¡Así que tres encuentros Sesshomaru! ¿Y aún no has podido recuperar a Bakusaiga? – Sesshomaru se mantuvo impasible ante este nuevo comentario mordaz de su madre. Y Melisa por su parte, sintió que de cierta forma, la había embarrado.

La conversación de los yökais continuó. Jaken escuchaba con mucha atención, pero por otro lado, a la muchacha le comenzó a bajar el cansancio, comenzó a sentirse fatigada. Y el hecho de estar parada, pues… no ayudaba mucho. Melisa empezó a cerrar los ojos por instantes, y luego, los cerró definitivamente, no los abrió más, aun así, no perdía el conocimiento de su cuerpo. Estaba parada con los brazos cruzados, pero estaba dormitando, y sólo faltaba un poco para que definitivamente cayera. Ryusei al percatarse, ya que la tenía al frente, calló de imprevisto llamando la atención de los demás. Sesshomaru e Irasue, desviaron sus ojos hacia el lugar que observaba el dragón. Jaken, por otro lado, también miró a la muchacha.

– Al parecer, tu acompañante humana está agotada – Le comentó el dragón con una sonrisa al inugami. Sesshomaru se levantó, aunque continuando la conversación:

– Ryusei. Qué te quede claro una cosa. Voy a acabar con Ryukoushin – Comentó el inugami con decisión. Ryusei sonrió pero entornó los ojos con astucia, sabía que dentro de aquella constatación Sesshomaru le estaba decretando algo más.

– ¡Vale! ¡Está bien! Si quieres hacerlo no tengo problema, pero hay algo que no puedes pedir, y es que no me entrometa – Le contestó el ryuyökai con decisión – Sé que estás fastidiado por el tema de tu espada, y estás determinado a toda costa a recuperarla, y por ende, a acabar con Ryukoushin. Sin embargo, este asunto también me concierne a mí, creo que mucho más a mí que a ti, así que esta batalla también es mía.

– ¡Haz lo que quieras! – Respondió Sesshomaru, moviéndose del lugar.

– A propósito – Acotó el dragón. Sesshomaru se detuvo y miró hacia atrás – ¿Por qué no fuiste conmigo cuando todo esto sucedió? – Sesshomaru no respondió, se dirigió a Melisa y la tomó sin esfuerzos en sus brazos. Melisa en el momento se asustó y abrió los ojos de forma nerviosa ¡Rayos! ¿Qué había sucedido? Según ella, había cerrado los ojos por un momento y de pronto se había encontrado en los brazos del inuyökai. Sesshomaru se alejó del lugar a través de un gran puente que unía la terraza con el resto del castillo con la muchacha en los brazos. Mientras tanto Jaken se dignaba a seguirlo atrás, pero Irasue lo detuvo:

– Pequeño demonio – Lo llamó con un gesto de manos. El pequeño kappa se devolvió sobre sus pasos.

– Jaken, mi señora.

– No te vayas aun.

Ryusei, por otro lado, sonrió y entornó los ojos con astucia. En ese momento Jaken tragó saliva, porque sabía que sería sometido a un escrupuloso interrogatorio por parte de estos daiyökais.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _¹ Sobre Ryusei: Ya lo comenté en capítulos anteriores, pero por las dudas nunca está demás volver a señalar. A Ryusei, particularmente, me lo imagino como en la imagen de feimo que actualmente está en portada. De hecho, de aquella imagen partió la ideación de aquel personaje. Al menos, en el aspecto físico._

 _² Franco: Amigo y compañero de Melisa en el colegio. Este personaje aparece en el capítulo seis llamado "Remembranzas". De todas maneras, no es muy relevante, ya que hasta ahora, no es un personaje que ocupe un papel importante dentro de esta historia._

 _³Yuntas: Amigos (Esto es lo que significa por mis tierras, como modismo)_

⁴ _Victoria: También aparece por primera vez en el capítulo seis. Ella si es más importante. A ella si deben recordarla. XD_

⁵ _Sobre el significado del nombre Ryu-no-Taiyö: Ryu de dragón y Taiyö de sol. Por lo tanto, el nombre significaría algo así como "dragón de sol" o "sol de dragón". Me pareció divertido colocarle un nombre similar al del padre de Sesshomaru._


	30. C27: ENVUELTA ENTRE HABLADURÍAS

**CAPÍTULO XXVII:**

 **ENVUELTA ENTRE HABLADURÍ** **AS**

– Eh… Sesshomaru… no es necesario que hagas esto. Puedo caminar por mi misma – Comentó Melisa. Se sintió algo incomoda, avergonzada con el proceder de Sesshomaru, y a parte, a pesar de que ya lo había hecho una vez, no podía evitar sentirse extrañada, no se acostumbraba ¡Vaya! ¡Sesshomaru si que últimamente estaba siendo demasiado inusual!

– Estabas ahí parada dando lástima – Respondió el inuyökai – Aún estas débil. ¡Jm! A pesar de todo, eres una simple humana – Comentó como si esto último se lo dijera a sí mismo – De toda maneras, trata de recuperarte rápido si quieres evitar ser una carga. Ten presente que ahora en adelante las cosas cambiarán, y no estoy dispuesto a retroceder por tu causa.

– Eh… bien… – Respondió Melisa. Sesshomaru se veía muy decidido. Seguro que toda esta conversación le había dado voluntad a su espíritu.

Ryusei aún observaba a Sesshomaru, cómo se alejaba con esa muchacha humana en los brazos. Había escuchado muchos rumores anteriormente, aunque nunca los tomó en cuenta, ya que en su mente era difícil concebir a Sesshomaru tratando con humanos, pero al parecer, los rumores no eran del todo equívocos. De todas maneras, todo el mundo tiene derecho a un cambio, ¿no?

– Pequeño demonio – Pronunció Irasue.

– Jaken, señora – Ryusei desvió la mirada hacia el pequeño kappa.

– Dime ¿Cuál es la relación de mi hijo con esa muchacha? – ¡Directo al grano!

– Eh… bueno… – Jaken se puso nervioso – Es difícil decirlo…

– Pues hazla fácil, pequeño – Respondió Irasue con total despreocupación.

– ¿La relación es de corte amoroso? – Preguntó más directo Ryusei y la inugami desvió sus ojos hacia el dragón, a lo que el ryuyökai respondió – ¿¡Qué!? ¡Sólo estoy preguntando! ¡Nunca se sabe! Al fin y al cabo, es una mujer, por muy humana que sea.

– ¡Jm! Pues a mí me parece que el interesado más bien eres tú – Respondió Irasue al dragón con algo de bribonería.

– ¡Naa! ¡Qué va! A mí me interesan más las de mi raza, y para ser más preciso, "las de mi categoría" – Ryusei clavó directamente sus ojos en ella con una mirada de seducción.

– ¡Vaya muchacho! ¡No pierdes la oportunidad! ¿Qué no te das cuenta que podría ser tu madre?

– Pero no lo eres. – Respondió el ryuyökai – Aunque si lo fueras… – Ruysei comenzó a hablar bajo con voz de seductor, se inclinó un poco hacia ella para acortar las distancias clavando sus particulares ojos violetas en la mirada ámbar de ella – Lo más probable que hubieras hecho de mí un hijo pecador – Irasue sonrió con vanidad y picardía, bajó la voz y colocando el mismo tono sensual le respondió, aunque sin dejar su particular ironía:

– ¿Has pensado, lo que diría tu amorosa madre, si escuchara el tipo de conversación que está sosteniendo en este momento su hijo con la señora del oeste?

– Pues… esperemos que la Hermosa señora del oeste no delate a este niño travieso, que sólo está intentando llenar su afligido corazón con un poquito de "calor" que tanto le hace falta – Respondió Ryusei aún con el mismo juego de voz.

– Con que calor, ¿eh? ¿Acaso me estas proponiendo algo muchacho?

– No lo sé, eso depende ti ¿No crees? – La sonrisa en el rostro de Ryusei era descarada. Por otro lado, Jaken ¡No lo podía creer!, no podía creer la clase de conversación de la que estaba siendo testigo, porque… ¡Oh, rayos! ¡Se trataba de la madre de su Señor! ¡Y estos habían empezado a coquetear, así sin más, delante de él! Pensó que quizás podría retirarse, y dejar de ser cómplice de esta situación. Comenzó a hacerlo de a poquito, pasito a pasito, pero el dragón lo llamó:

– Pequeño demonio.

– Jaken, señor – ¡Ya estaba fastidiado de tener que repetirlo tantas veces!

– Bien, Jaken ¿Y qué puedes decir al respecto? – Jaken abrió los ojos se asombro, al menos éste se dio la tarea de pronunciar su nombre.

– Eh… bien… bueno, es algo raro – Jaken titubeó sin saber que decir, pero el dragón fue más preciso:

– Comencemos del principio ¿Por qué Sesshomaru viaja en compañía de una humana? ¿Cómo fue que esa muchacha apareció en el camino de tu señor?

– Eh… bueno, esto comenzó cuando mi Señor fue herido con su espada – Comenzó a explicar el pequeño kappa – Esa fue la primera vez que vimos a Melisa – Los dos daiyökais escuchaban con mucha atención.

* * *

Sesshomaru dejó a Melisa en otra terraza, la bajó de sus brazos y le dijo:

– Descansa ahí – Apuntó hacia una especie de diván que se encontraba en el lugar – Vendré luego.

– Eh… creo que no es necesario, yo estoy bien… – Respondió Melisa titubeante, la verdad es que prefería mantenerse al lado de Sesshomaru, este lugar era enorme, y además ¿Qué iba a ser ella sola ahí esperando? – Quiero acompañarte – Pronunció luego con decisión.

– Es mejor que descanses – Insistió Sesshomaru.

– Pero no estoy cansada – Refutó la muchacha – En serio, te acompaño – Y al momento que dio unos pasos y pasó por el costado del inuyökai sufrió un desmayo, así sin más. Sesshomaru que tenía su mirada al frente, como siempre altiva, sólo puso el brazo para evitar que cayera al suelo. A su fuerza sobrenatural, ella pesaba un pluma. Luego la enderezó y quitó el cabello de su semblante. Afirmó su rostro y aprovechó la instancia para observarla un momento ¡Vaya! ¡Qué fragilidad era esta! ¡Qué irrisoria! Si fuera su voluntad, él, en este momento, podría hacer con ella lo que le plantara en gana, y ella ¡ni conciencia como para un reclamo tendría! Pero de cierta forma esta vulnerabilidad no le molesta, sino más bien lo contrario. De cierta forma, lo hacía sentir… ¡reafirmado!

¿No dicen por ahí que para apreciar la luz es necesaria la oscuridad? Pues si es así, también es valedero para enaltecer la fortaleza, porque sin fragilidad ¿Cómo se puede apreciar la fuerza?

Sesshomaru acarició su mejilla un par de veces con su dedo pulgar.

Melisa comenzó a volver en sí, abrió lentamente los ojos, y se encontró con el rostro del inuyökai, se impresionó e instintivamente sus brazos empujaron, aunque en realidad sólo se empujó a sí misma, ¡Ni de chiste hubiese podido mover a tamaño hombre que estaba plantado ahí, como si tuviera raíces en los pies! Él no se movió ni un centímetro del lugar donde estaba posicionado. Melisa lo quedó mirando con cara de tonta ¿¡Qué diablos había sucedido!?

– Descansa – Fue lo último que dijo, dio la vuelta y caminó. Melisa sólo lo observó mientras se alejaba.

Miró a su alrededor, se paseo de aquí a allá ¿Qué se supone que haría aquí sola? ¡Qué lata!¹ No había nada que hacer, ni ninguna conversación interesante que escuchar. Se entretuvo un rato mirando las nubes que pasaban muy cerca, y a veces al ras de la terraza y lo cubría todo por un momento como si fuera una densa niebla. De cierta forma, eso, le causaba una extraña sensación ¡La Niebla! Le hacía recordar aquel extraño lugar…

La brisa que corría era muy agradable. Se sentó sobre aquel diván y comenzó a cabecear ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Qué cansancio la dominaba a veces! Se recostó de costado, ¡Y ni supo en qué momento se durmió!

* * *

– Así que esa muchacha es algo así como una sacerdotisa – Afirmó el ryuyökai.

– Eh… bueno… no sé muy bien, ella no ha dicho que lo fuera – Respondió el pequeño kappa indeciso.

– Pues si es humana, y maneja poderes extraño ¿Qué más puede ser? ¡Es una sacerdotisa! Aunque aún no me creo que Sesshomaru esté viajando con ella fiándose de sus poderes. Eso es absurdo. Conozco a Sesshomaru hace mucho tiempo, y eso no pega para nada con su carácter.

– Pequeño demonio – Pronunció Irasue - ¿Acaso dijiste que ella ayudaría a Sesshomaru a recuperar su espada? ¿Y cómo se supone que hará eso?

– Eh… al parecer… la espada de mi Señor fue sellada con una extraña energía para evitar que la reclamara, fue por eso que en la última batalla el Señor Sesshomaru no pudo cogerla. Sin embargo, Melisa si es capaz de hacerlo, al menos fue lo que ella dijo, e incluso afirmó que podía descargarla y de esa forma liberar la energía que está evitando que mi Señor pueda tomarla.

– ¿La espada ha sido sellada? – Pronunció el dragón meditando la situación – Y esa muchacha dice que es capaz de romper aquel sello, liberando la energía que hay en ella ¿Acaso aquello no es demasiado para un simple humano, a pesar de las facultades que tenga? Al fin y al cabo, estamos hablando del poder de un yökai.

– Lo que pasa es que Melisa maneja la misma energía. Según ella, es Ryukoushin el que de alguna manera, está manipulando una energía que no es compatible con un yökai.

– ¿¡Cómo!? – El dragón entornó los ojos serio y analítico, y Jaken no pudo evitar ponerse más nerviosos aun.

– Eso es lo que ella dijo – Afirmó el pequeño kappa – Según Melisa, hay un hombre detrás de todo esto, y es él, el que está ayudando a Ryukoushin con todo. Melisa está buscando a ese humano, fue por eso que interesadamente se unió a mi Señor en este viaje.

– Así que "interesadamente". Definitivamente debo admitir que todo esto sí es inusual, y más que Sesshomaru, en cierta forma, lo esté tolerando ¡Jm! ¿Qué medidas desesperadas ha tomado este muchacho? - Comentó Irasue. Luego se dirigió al dragón – Ryusei, al parecer, tienes razón. Después de todo hay un humano detrás de todo esto.

– ¿Y qué hay del humano? – Preguntó el ryuyökai.

– Pues no lo sé. Hasta ahora ni siquiera le hemos visto la punta de la nariz. No sabemos nada de él. Solo lo conocemos porque Melisa lo mencionó.

– ¿¡No saben nada!? – Ryusei estaba aterradoramente serio - ¿¡Entonces como esa muchacha está buscándolo!? ¿¡Qué parentesco tiene con él!? ¿¡Qué información es la que maneja!? ¿¡Por qué motivo está buscándole!? – Al parecer este tema a Ryusei no le gustaba nada, y lo estaba fastidiando. Jaken se apresuró a contestarle:

– Eh… en realidad, ni la misma Melisa sabe muy bien quién es. Ella está buscándolo porque él es un punto clave para resolver su pasado y algunas cosas extrañas de su vida. Sus motivos son más bien… personales.

– ¡Jm! "motivos personales", pues se está metiendo en algo grande – Comentó la inugami – Ryusei, creo que deberías calmarte, al fin y al cabo, se trata sólo de un humano, por mucho que ostente – El dragón suspiró:

– ¡Ah…! Tienes razón. Pero esto me preocupa, ignoro totalmente los motivos de aquel hombre, probablemente busca lo mismo que mi primo. Los machos humanos pueden ser tan codiciosos y necesitados de poder como cualquier yökai, y en ocasiones por culpa de sus ambiciones terminan causando bastante daño, sin embargo, aliarse con un yökai jamás es una buena opción, seguramente él es el que saldrá más perjudicado con todo esto. Pero la liberación de Ryukoushin… ¡Si que no es cualquier cosa! ¡Y me enferma que esto esté pasando por culpa de un simple humano! Aunque… parece ser que tan corriente no es. Fue capaz de liberar a Ryukoushin… – Ryusei se mantuvo pensativo por un momento – Esa muchacha… tampoco lo es… – Luego se dirigió a la inugami – Irasue ¿Qué piensas al respecto? ¿Qué opinas de aquella chica?

– Mm… bueeenno, es bastante bonita para ser humana – Contestó con desenfado. Aquel comentario sacó una sonrisa en Ryusei – Tiene rasgos diferentes, me parece algo exótica – El dragón rió ligeramente, de cierta forma Irasue liberó la tensión y preocupación que había en él – A pesar de que se ve algo débil y demacrada. Al parecer, viajar junto a Sesshomaru le ha traído sus consecuencias. Ese muchacho, seguro que está siendo muy duro con ella – Ryusei levantó las cejas y comentó:

– Pues a mí me parece lo contrario. Creo que la está tratando demasiado bien para ser Sesshomaru. ¡Ahí hay gato encerrado! – Dijo esto último con algo de bribonería – Creo que no resultó ser tan misántropo como él presumía.

– Pues si – Contestó Irasue – Cada día se parece más a su adre. Primero aquella muchachita pequeña y ahora ésta.

– ¿Muchachita? ¿Así que los rumores eran ciertos? ¿Eso que Sesshomaru viajaba en compañía de una niña pequeña?

– Si. Era verdad – Afirmó la inugami – Yo conocí a la pequeña. Vino una vez aquí a mi castillo con ella, cuando estaba perfeccionando una técnica en Colmillo Sagrado – Al parecer la conversación de estos daiyökais se había aligerado un poco. Jaken, por otro lado, aun estaba ahí parado, esperando. Pero estos siguieron con sus conversaciones con total despreocupación, Jaken comenzó a aburrirse, además se sentía incomodo ya que estos hablaban como si nada de su Señor delante de él, y sin aguatar más, decidió retirase. Los dos daiyökais ni siquiera le prestaron atención. Al parecer, ya habían sacado de él lo que necesitaban saber.

Jaken caminó con total tranquilidad a través del enorme puente que unía la terraza con el castillo, pero de pronto, detuvo su paso al percatarse del extraño ser que venía hacia él. Al parecer era un hombre alto, pero estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza por una extraña armadura negra ¡No se le veía ni los ojos!² El extraño hombre pasó por el costado de Jaken sin tomar a este en cuenta. Por su parte, el pequeño kappa llegó a darse la vuelta para seguir observándolo.

Cuando Irasue se percató de él, comentó:

– ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Metal negro! – El hombre hizo una reverencia para ambos. Se acercó a Ryusei.

– Mi señor – Le entregó un pergamino. El dragón desplegó el papel, leyó y luego le contestó al hombre.

– ¡Bien! Partiremos mañana por la mañana. Prepara todo.

– Por supuesto, mi señor – Realizó otra reverencia y al instante desapareció, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Irasue comentó irónicamente:

– ¿Y lo que había debajo de todo ese puñado de metal era un hombre? – Ryusei rió de forma delgada – Él es el soldado que terminó horriblemente quemado por Ryukotsusei, cuando intentó salvar a mi madre de sus garras. Es el escolta personal de mi madre.

– ¿Escolta personal? ¿Y qué hace aquí?

– Se lo robé un rato porque necesitaba de sus servicios. Una de sus grandes habilidades es ser un diestro espía.

– ¿Así que has traído un espía a mi castillo, muchacho? – Ryusei sonrió con picardía, y le contestó:

– Irasue. Si quisiera espiarte, créeme que no mandaría a nadie. Vendría yo mismo a hacerlo personalmente – La inugami sonrió con vanidad.

* * *

Melisa se pasó los dedos por los ojos, los abrió lentamente. El sol estaba redondo y naranja, alumbrando con sus últimos rayos de luz sobre las nubes. Melisa se levantó impresionada y se acercó a la baranda para observar mejor ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Qué hermoso era todo esto! ¡Realmente se sentía estar en otra dimensión! ¡Era mágico! Las nubes estaban desplegadas como si fueran el mismísimo mar, el castillo por encima como si fuera un barco navegando, y los colores del crepúsculo junto con los últimos rayos del sol, teñía con su luz el espumoso oleaje de algodón. La luna por otro lado, aún cadavérica, comenzaba a prender de a poquito su plateada luz.

El sol dócilmente comenzó a sumergirse en la espuma, y finalmente, como un faro recién accionado, la luna resurgió a la vida con toda su ostentación, convirtiendo este cielo nocturno en una total noche de esplendor.

Los ojos de la muchacha se sentían deleitados, siguió observando por un largo tiempo, extasiándose. Hasta que su piel le determinó que ya era momento de buscar cobijo. Se pasó las manos por los brazos. La frescura de la intemperie ya le había helado la piel. En ese momento ella supo que era tiempo de buscar a Jaken o a Sesshomaru. Ya era de noche, había pasado mucho tiempo, y ella aún estaba aquí sola. Caminó por el lugar, por los pasillos ¿¡Pero dónde diablos podían estar!? ¡Este lugar era enorme! De pronto se encontraba con guardias, pero no había señales ni de Sesshomaru, ni de Jaken, ni de ese tal Ryusei, ni mucho menos de la madre. Decidió acercase a uno de los soldados.

– Hola, disculpa que te moleste ¿Pero por casualidad habrás visto a Sesshomaru? ¿O sabrás donde se encuentra? – El soldado la miró de pies a cabeza y luego curvó una sonrisa sarcástica:

– No –Le respondió – No lo he visto – Luego llamó al compañero – ¡Hey Tsume! ¿¡Habrás visto a Sesshomaru por ahí!?

– ¡No! ¡Para nada! – Le contestó el otro.

– ¿¡Y tú, Shogo!? – Le gritó al que estaba más lejos.

– ¡Tampoco!

– ¿Lo ves? – Le contestó a Melisa encogiéndose de hombros, y aún sonriendo con burla – No lo hemos visto, es una pena que no podamos ayudarte.

– Eh… Vale… - Le respondió Melisa no comprendiendo muy bien el motivo del desaire. Siguió caminando y los soldados comenzaron a comentar:

– ¡Así que esta es la humana que viaja con Sesshomaru!

– Si.

– ¿Y para qué la querrá?

– ¿Pues para que más? ¡De seguro para cubrir sus necesidades!

¿¡Pero qué diablos estaban hablando estos tipos!?

– No, eso es imposible. Sesshomaru no se relaciona con las humanas.

– ¿¡Y qué es lo que ves aquí, idiota!? ¡Él mismo Sesshomaru la trajo!

– Si pero…

– ¡Pues qué más da! ¡El padre también se hizo chupete a una humana! ¡Y hasta tuvo un hijo Hanyö! ¡Seguro que Sesshomaru también lo hace con esta!

¡Pero qué sujetos más irrespetuosos! Melisa caminó apresura para alejarse y ya no tener que escuchar más las estupideces de esos tres. Pero a medida que avanzó se encontró con más guardias. Ella sentía el peso de sus miradas sobre ella, y veía los gestos de manos y movimientos de cabeza que se hacían los unos a otros señalándola a ella.

– ¡Ey, mira! ¡Ahí va! – Cuchicheaban entre sí.

– Si, mira, ahí está la humana.

– Mira, es la humana que trajo Sesshomaru.

– Oye, no es por nada ¡pero está bien buena!

– ¡Si mírala! ¡Tiene buenas curvas!

– ¡Y mira como se contonea! ¡Rica! – Melisa comenzó a sentirse cada vez más avergonzada.

– ¡Oye no sabía que te gustaba las humanas! ¿No me digas que ya las has probado?

– ¡Por supuesto! – Contestaba otro por ahí – Son las más tontas y las más fáciles de engañar. Se tragan todo lo que les prometes ¡Son muy ingenuas y menos problemáticas que una yökai!

– ¿¡En serio!?

– ¡Claro!

– Oye ¿Y no habrás dejado alguna preñada por ahí?

– ¡No, que va! Para eso tienes que ser precavido y asegurarte si quieres meterte con una.

– ¿Y cómo lo haces?

– Pues darle un par de hierbas y punto. De esa manera no traes a un miserable hanyö al mundo.

– ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Si que eres listo!

– Pues yo no me metería jamás con una. Al fin y al cabo, son una raza inferior a nosotros – Comentó de forma despreciativa otro.

– Ya pero sólo es para pasarla bien – Agregó uno más.

– Ni siquiera para eso – Volvió a refutar el despectivo. Y otra voz le grito a la lejanía:

– ¡Lo que pasa es que este es marica! – Y se escuchó las risotadas de aquellos hombres al unisonó.

No había duda ¡Estos tipos eran unos asquerosos! ¡Unos cerdos totales! Melisa no sólo se sentía avergonzada y de cierta forma humillada, sino que también asqueada e indignada con todo esto. Siguió caminado, al fin y al cabo, a alguna parte tenía que llegar, y además había visto que Sesshomaru había tomado este camino. De pronto, al doblar por el corredor pasó muy cerca de uno de esos yökais soldados. El tipo aprovechando la instancia, le susurró con una asquerosa voz de excitación:

– ¡Mm…! ¡Ricura! – Eso para Melisa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Ya bastante había tenido que aguantar las habladurías de estos desgraciados como para tener que tolerar esto también. E indignada paró el paso, se alejó del tipo y lo amenazó con fiereza:

– ¡Vuelve a hacer lo mismo y te forro!² – El tipo se sintió asombrado, pero arqueó una ceja con sarcasmo:

– ¿Disculpa? ¿Me estas amenazando, mujer?

– No. Te lo estoy constatando ¡Así que mantén tu maldita distancia de mí! – Al unísono se escucho un "¡Uh!" instigador, por parte de los demás yökais que veían la situación con diversión. El tipo sonrió y dándose aires delante de sus compañeros le respondió:

– ¡Chte! ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¡Eres una simple humana! ¡Mujer además! – El tipo comenzó a caminar hacia ella con prepotencia, con la intención de atropellarla con su cuerpo.

– ¡Te lo estoy advirtiendo! – Volvió amenazar la muchacha, pero al ver que el sujeto parecía hacer caso omiso a su advertencia, masculló con indignación – ¡Imbécil! – Y se dignó a seguir su camino, pero el yökai la tomó de la muñeca para evitar que se largara.

– ¡Espera! ¡A donde crees que vas! – Melisa al sentirse ceñida por el antebrazo, instintivamente reaccionó y le plantó la feroz cachetada, lo que causó una mayor indignación en el joven yökai y asombro entre sus compañeros.

La empujó hacia él con violencia.

– ¡Maldita! – Ambos comenzaron a forcejear. La situación su habría puesto muy negra si no hubiese sido por una voz autoritaria que de imprevisto ordenó:

– ¡Suéltala! – El joven yökai alzó los ojos y se encontró con todos sus compañeros formados, tiesos en sus respectivos lugares como si fueran estatuas.

– ¡Pero qué diablos! – Y cuando miró hacia el otro lado se encontró con Ryusei.

– ¡Te estoy diciendo que la sueltes! – Volvió a demarcar imperioso el ryuyökai. ¡No hubo duda de que el muchacho quedó tan impresionado y nervioso, que quedó paralizado sin saber que hacer por un momento! – ¿¡Qué no me has escuchado!? ¡Suéltala! – El yökai lo hizo, pero aun estaba desconcertado – ¡Regresa a tu lugar! – Dio un salto al escuchar el grito del dragón, y de forma nerviosa lo hizo – Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir, porque para la próxima te haré arrodillarte para que le ofrezcas unas disculpas. O si no, me veré a obligado a comentar esto con tu señora, ¡y vamos a ver lo contenta que se pondrá al enteraste de la forma tan irrespetuosa que has tratado a una de sus invitadas! O mejor aún, quizás lo comente con Sesshomaru y pues… ¡Ahí sí dudo mucho que salgas vivo! – El joven yökai estaba tieso ahí, mirando de frente y tragando saliva, obviamente no decía nada.

Melisa por su parte sólo miraba a Ryusei.

– ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el dragón con gentileza a la muchacha. Melisa le respondió un sí, moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo – ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo?

– Eh… claro… – Respondió Melisa algo retraída. De pronto, nuevamente le vino un desvanecimiento, aunque volvió en si inmediatamente, el dragón la sujetó y el soldado al costado se puso más nervioso aún, comenzó a transpirar helado, ya que estaba seguro que lo culparía a él, a pesar de que no había alcanzado a hacerle nada.

– Veo que estas muy débil, Melisa ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? – La chica se separó del dragón.

– Eh… nada en especial, sólo perdí mucha sangre a causa de una inusual circunstancia.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _¹ ¡Qué lata!: Expresión que denota aburrimiento, hastío o desgana por algo._

 _² Sobre la armadura del sirviente de Ryusei: Si tengo que dar una referencia sobre esto, diría que más o menos al estilo Cecil de Final fantasy IV (Lamentablemente no puedo dar link de referencia en esta página). Aunque si quieren darle una imagen más oriental dentro de su imaginación, es una opción personal. Sólo comentó que este personaje oculta de forma rotunda su identidad bajo una armadura._

 _³ Te forro: En este contexto, quiere decir que lo golpeará._


	31. C28: CONVERSANDO CON UN DAIYÖKAI

**CAPÍTULO XXVIII:**

 **CONVERSANDO CON UN DAIYÖKAI**

Melisa caminaba al lado de Ryusei sin decir nada, se sentía algo extraña e incómoda, aunque en realidad desconfiada, ya que los comentarios escuchados desde el primer momento que puso un pie en el castillo, agregado a la situación vivida con los guardias, evidenciaban notoriamente su condición de humana en un lugar como este. Sin duda los yökais hicieron notar demasiado la diferencia. Y a pesar de que al principio no lo había tomado en cuenta, con toda esta circunstancia, el balde de agua ya le había caído bien helado.

– Supongo… que éste querrá hablar conmigo para sacar alguna información, de seguro el porqué viajo acompañando a un yökai como Sesshomaru – Pensó la muchacha – Dudo mucho que me haya invitado a un paseo por bolita de vidrio¹, o para sólo intercambiar un par de palabras simpáticas conmigo ¡Vaya! ¡En este momento si que estoy extrañando a Sesshomaru! Al menos con él ya estoy acostumbrada ¿Pero dónde estará? ¡Rayos! ¡Esta situación me dejó mal! Supongo… que así se siente una persona… bueno, al ser discriminada.

Melisa observó a los soldados ¡Increíble! ¡Ni comparado a la circunstancia anterior! Parecían estatuas sin vida, no se movían ni un milímetro, y sus miradas estaban posadas en un sólo punto fijo. Realmente parecía como si fueran parte de la ornamentación del castillo. Esto sin duda era porque un daiyökai caminaba a su lado ¡Porque a lo hora que estuviera sola…! ¡Chte! ¡Mejor omitamos comentarios!

– Y… ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? – Preguntó Ryusei, de pronto, para romper el hielo – ¡Déjame adivinar! Te atacó un demonio. Tienes marcas de mordedura por todo el cuerpo – Melisa reparó en esto, hasta ahora no le había tomado importancia.

– ¡Rayos! – Se dijo así misma, mientras se llevaba una mano al cuello – Eh… bueno… si – Contestó – Me atacó un vampiro – Ryusei detuvo el paso e interrogó con curiosidad:

– ¿Un vampiro?

– Eh… – Melisa pensó en la palabra que había dicho Sesshomaru y respondió – Kyuuketsuki – Ryusei respondió con un…:

– ¡Ah…! – de un aparente entendimiento, pero la verdad es que había quedado más colgado aun, ¡no tenía idea que rayos podía ser eso!²

Siguieron caminado, y llegaron al mismo lugar donde Melisa había estado durmiendo toda la tarde.

* * *

– No he venido aquí para hablar contigo – Afirmó con sequedad Sesshomaru.

– Si lo sé – Contestó Irasue, con su usual indolencia – Has venido aquí porque querías hablar con Ryusei. Sin embargo… ¿No crees que te has demorado bastante en buscar respuestas? Tú espada fue hurtada hace un tiempo ya, no obstante, no te diste la tarea de enterarte de lo que verdaderamente estaba sucediendo. Ryusei te preguntó por qué no fuiste con él cuando todo esto sucedió ¡Jm! ¡Tu arrogancia te juega bastante en contra, mi querido hijo! Quizás pensaste que se trataba de una circunstancia de poca monta, ¿no? Donde sólo necesitabas recuperar lo que te fue robado y ya, de esa forma sepultarías el tema de una vez por todas, y te salvarías de la nefasta imagen que estaba dejando toda esta situación con tu afamada reputación, ¿verdad?

– ¡Jm! Tonterías – Contestó el inuyökai. Pero Irasue continúo:

– Fue por eso que quizás no recurriste a nadie en todo este tiempo, y sólo te fiaste de la ayuda banal que te puede proporcionar una frágil humana ¡Cielos! ¡Realmente eres sorprendente Sesshomaru! ¡Me impresiona lo necio que puedes llegar a ser! ¡Realmente tomaste las medidas más desesperadas y ridículas! Seguro este tema te descolocó, te puso de cabeza ¡Jm! ¿Nunca te imaginaste que algo así podría suceder contigo? ¿Con Sesshomaru, Gran Señor de las tierras del oeste?

– ¡Estupideces! Yo, Sesshomaru, no necesito la ayuda de nadie. Así que no me vengas con paupérrimos discursos. Es bastante forzado tratar un tema del que se carece totalmente de interés.

– ¿Así que estás diciendo que esto no me interesa? ¡Oh, Sesshomaru! ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso de tu querida madre, después de estar tan preocupada por ti!? – Contestó con dramatismo falso.

– ¡Jm! – Sesshomaru bufó mostrando diversión en su expresión ¡Claro! Una diversión carente de entusiasmo y contento, sólo para manifestar la ridiculez irrisoria de la estupidez aludida por Irasue.

– Aunque debo admitir que en cierto sentido tienes razón, debo decirte que estas muy equivocado muchacho. Ten presente que yo fui la esposa del que fue el gran señor de estas tierras. Y ahora, en este tiempo, no sólo gozo con aquel renombre, sino que también tengo la virtud de ser "la madre" del actual señor del oeste, te guste o no. Estas muy equivocado al pensar que este tema no me incumbe ¡Por supuesto que sí! Si tu prestigio está en juego, ten en consideración que el mío también – Concluyó la madre. Sesshomaru musitó:

– ¡Jm! ¡Predecible! – ¡Claro! ¿¡Qué más podía esperar él de Irasue!?

– Así que, Sesshomaru, ten muy presente la sangre que llevas en tus venas, porque no es cualquiera – Irasue hizo una pausa – Es la mejor – Demarcó – Y esta es una muy buena instancia para demostrarlo ¿No te parece que todo esto es fantástico, Sesshomaru? Jamás pensé que nuestras familias se verían enfrentadas ¡Tú sabes! La estrecha amistad y la excelente relación que tenía tu padre con el dragón Taiyö siempre imposibilitó las afrentas entre ellos, sin embargo, ahora la situación ha cambiado ¡Jm! ¡Esto sin duda es sumamente interesante! Sesshomaru, la valía de nuestra sangre está en tus manos, así que preocúpate muy seriamente de dejarlo muy claro, no como la batalla de tu padre con Ryukotsusei, donde uno de los imbéciles terminó sellado y el otro muerto ¡Y más encima por causas ajenas!

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, pero esto no le sorprendía ¡Era muy típico de Irasue! Entretenerse con los demás, sobre todo de la forma que más le excitaba: las batallas. Al fin y al cabo, fue de esa forma como su padre la conquistó. Sin embargo, su comentario de cierta forma, se le hacía un poco risible, y aprovechó la instancia para manifestarlo:

– Así es. Mi padre siempre tuvo una muy buena relación con Ryu-no-Taiyö, el señor del este. Sin embargo, "debo felicitarte", ya que tú también lo has hecho muy bien con el actual Lord – Comentó con ironía. Irasue sabía muy bien hacia donde iba apuntado su sarcasmo.

– Si, es verdad. Mi relación con Ryusei es excelente, divertida y muy interesante – Comentó con total despreocupación – ¡Pero en fin…! – Suspiró cambiando el tema – Yéndonos a algo más puntual ¿No crees que sería una muy buena idea visitar al herrero de tu padre, muchacho? – Comentó de forma desenfadada mirándose las uñas. De cierta forma, era el gran consejo que le estaba dando. Sesshomaru entornó los ojos, pensativo:

– ¿Totosai? ¡Ese viejo pulgoso! – En ese instante se escuchó la voz de Jaken:

– ¡Amo Sesshomaru! ¡Amo Sesshomaru! – Irrumpió en la sala - ¡Ay, por fin lo encuentro! ¡Este lugar es enorme! – Comentó el pequeño kappa jadeante. Sesshomaru no dijo nada más, dio la vuelta y se retiró. Jaken iba a enmarcar el paso para seguirlo cuando el comentario de Irasue lo detuvo:

– ¡Jm! ¡Ese muchacho! – El pequeño kappa paró la oreja en el instante – Su padre por todos los medio buscó una forma para enseñarle un poquito de compasión, pero una de las grandes cosas que se le olvidó enseñarle, fue aquella exótica virtud que se llama humildad. No hay duda alguna, de que una de las cosas que juega bastante en contra en el carácter de este muchacho es su orgullo y terquedad. Espero que de ahora en adelante actúe con la cabeza fría y haga las cosas de forma más inteligente – Jaken para nada indiferente ante el comentario, agregó con confianza:

– Pues a mí me parece que hay cosas que se enseñan con el ejemplo – El pequeño kappa observó a Irasue. De cierta forma, había muchos aspectos que evidenciaban que ella no gozaba precisamente de aquella "exótica virtud", y desde la primera instancia, le pareció que su Señor, dejando de lado el aspecto físico, se parecía en gran medida a ella.

La inugami clavó su mirada en el pequeño kappa. Jaken se puso nervioso. En ese momento, se dio cuenta que Sesshomaru de nuevo se había largado dejándolo a él botado. Le hizo una reverencia apresurada a la señora, y se largó todo preocupado rastreando nuevamente a su señor.

– ¡En fin…! – Comentó por última vez la inugami – Sesshomaru aún tiene muchas cosas que aprender. Esta circunstancia con Ryukoushin creo que será muy buena para él. Pero… ¡esa muchacha…! – Se llevó un dedo a la mejilla pensando.

* * *

Ryusei y Melisa reían de forma desahogada y en plena confianza. Melisa había pasado un situación incómoda, sin embargo, el dragón se había encargado de remediarlo ¡No había duda alguna! Ryusei era un hombre muy agradable, y su compañía sumamente amena.

– A propósito – Manifestó Melisa – En aquella reunión comentaste que Ryukotsusei y tu tío Ryu… Ryu-no-Taiyö ¿no? Bueno… eran hermanos, y tú… ¿de quién eres hijo? No creo que de Ryukotsusei ¿Verdad?

– Afortunadamente no – Afirmó el dragón, y luego de forma tonta, agregó – Yo soy hijo de mi madre – Melisa interrumpió riendo:

– ¿Hijo de tu madre? ¡Jajaja! Sí, creo que eso ya lo sé. Me parece bastante lógico que seas "hijo de tu madre" al igual que "yo de la mía" ¡jajaja!, pero la pregunta es… ¿Quién es tu madre?

– ¡Dios! ¡Pero no me interrumpas! ¡Déjame hablar! ¡Dame una oportunidad para completar la frase! – Agregó divertido el ryuyökai – ¡Sí! Ya me di cuenta que aquella respuesta fue bastante estúpida, sin embargo, no me dejaste continuar – Melisa sólo reía. Después de pasar un mal rato con todos esos soldados, Ryusei le daba un gran punto a favor a la raza yökai – Bueno, mi tío Taiyö no sólo tenía como hermano a Ryukotsusei, mi madre también es hermana de ellos, y es más, mi tío con ella nacieron juntos.

– ¿Juntos?

– Si, eran mellizos. El nombre de mi madre es Ryu-no-Tsuki³, la dragón de plata.

– Oh… ¡Vaya! Así que mellizos. ¿Y por qué dragón de plata?

– Pues… por su apariencia física como dragón.

– ¿Apariencia física? – Melisa se quedó pensando un momento. De cierta forma no asimilaba muy bien lo dicho por Ryusei, ya que hasta ahora jamás había visto a algún daiyökai transformado en su forma bestial, ni siquiera a Sesshomaru. El dragón la sacó de sus pensamientos, y Melisa se quedó con la duda.

– Verás, nuestra familia ryu siempre se ha caracterizado por los nacimientos de dragones negros y plomizos, hum… con algunas matices por ahí, sin embargo, tanto mi tío como mi madre fueron una gran excepción después de varias generaciones. Mi tío con su despampanante dorado y mi madre, con la hermosura de la plata.

\- ¡Oh, vaya! Esto se me asemeja a mito griego y a historia de Dioses.

\- ¿Mito Griego? Pues supongo que algo así sucedió en el este cuando ellos dos nacieron, se crearon muchas historias, muchos mitos referentes a su nacimiento. La verdad, es que ellos siempre fueron muy queridos y respetados por muchos clanes allá en el este. A diferencia de Ryukotsusei, que practicaba una doctrina basada en el miedo y el despotismo ¡Por dónde pasaba plantaba su semilla del terror! Fue por eso mismo, que quién heredó la espada Sounnga y junto con ello el poderío del este fue Taiyö y no Ryukotsusei a pesar de que era el mayor, el primogénito.

– ¡Vaya! Sin duda aquello tiene que haber sido un gran problema.

– ¡Ja! ¡Sí que lo fue! Y bueno, la rebeldía de Ryukoushin tampoco ayudó mucho. Le hizo las cosas más complicadas a mi tío.

– Ryukoushin… – Susurró Melisa.

– Ryukoushin siempre se pareció en gran medida a Ryukotsusei, en realidad parecía más hijo de él que de mi tío Taiyö ¡Las ironías de la vida! Y bueno, siempre fue todo un problema: indisciplinado, llevado a sus ideas, rebelde sin causa, arrogante, malicioso ¡Rayos! ¡Realmente nunca comprendí muy bien el porqué de su carácter! ¡A pesar de ser hijo de "quién era"!

– Quizás fue por causa de su propio ego, su propia arrogancia, y más si le añadimos ansias de poder – Comentó Melisa.

– Si – Contestó Ryusei – Es verdad… – El dragón se mantuvo pensativo.

– A propósito – Comentó Melisa mirando el cielo – Al parecer, la arrogancia es el problema de la mayoría de los daiyökais.

– ¿Lo dices por Sesshomaru?

– Bueno… en parte.

– ¡Naa! Pero Sesshomaru es diferente – Agregó el dragón – Es verdad que siempre ha sido sumamente orgulloso, y de pronto, algo déspota para sus cosas. Sin embargo, Sesshomaru siempre respetó y quiso mucho a su padre. Es más, yo diría, que la rebeldía que tomó su carácter, en cierto tiempo, fue por causa de lo mismo.

– ¿Lo dices por la relación extramarital que tuvo el padre de él con una humana? – Preguntó la muchacha.

– Así es. Yo creo que esa relación le afectó mucho más a él que a la propia Irasue. Sesshomaru siempre estimó y admiró mucho a su padre, pero luego, con esa relación la imagen que tenía de él se le fue al piso, y luego con el nacimiento de aquel niño hanyö... Siempre he pensado que Sesshomaru se sintió traicionado y desplazado con toda esa situación, de ahí creo que viene su resentimiento hacia los humanos. Además hay que agregar que Inu-no-Taisho, después de su muerte le dejó la mejor arma precisamente a su hijo hanyö, y no a él que era de un yökai puro, y además al primogénito. Eso tiene que haber aumentado más su despecho y su dolor.

– ¡Vaya! ¡Yo siempre he pensado "en el gato encerrado" que hay en todo eso! Porque siempre escuché comentarios de que Sesshomaru detestaba a los humanos, y bueno… con algunas actitudes lo demostraba, sin embargo, la pequeña Lin viajó durante mucho tiempo con él, y ella por lo que manifiesta, no lo pasó para nada mal a su lado. Y en cuanto a mí… a pesar de todo me tolera, y… bueno… debo decir que ha hecho un poco más que tolerarme – Ryusei sólo sonrió al escucharla – ¡Sin embargo! – Melisa trató de cambiar el tema, y distraer un poco la atención del yökai, porque de cierta forma intuyó a qué iba esa sonrisa – Yo creo que el padre de Sesshomaru fue muy sabio para hacer las cosas, porque le dejó precisamente el arma más poderosa a Inuyasha, que por su condición de hibrido la necesitaba. Siempre he escuchado que el poder de un hanyö nunca se compara al de un yökai puro, es por eso que saco la conclusión de que Sesshomaru es fuerte por naturaleza ¡Y bueno, no necesitaba más poder!

– ¡Vaya! ¡Creo que sabes muchas cosas de Sesshomaru! – El ryuyökai había reparado en las dos personas mencionadas por Melisa: Lin e Inuyasha – Pero estoy de acuerdo con tu análisis. Inu-no-Taisho, supo hacer las cosas muy bien con sus hijos. A Sesshomaru le entregó a Colmillo Sagrado, una espada que no servía precisamente para batallar, sin embargo, era una arma que sería capaz de enseñarle aquel aspecto que él necesitaba: "compasión", ya que un daiyökai sin compasión y mesura, perfectamente puede convertirse en un cruel tirano, como era el caso de Ryukotsusei. Además lo que necesitaba Sesshomaru no era más poder, como tú dijiste, sino conquistar el suyo propio, y lo logró cuando forjó dentro de sí a Bakusaiga. Fue algo muy parecido a lo que sucedió conmigo.

– ¿Contigo?

– ¡Claro! Yo tampoco heredé a Sounnga, la espada legendaria que supuestamente pasaba de daiyökai a daiyökai durante las generaciones en mi familia. Tuve que conquistar mi propio poder y forjarlo dentro de mí – Melisa sonrió, todas estas historias de espadas, batallas, poderes y familias legendarias se le hacía interesante, como si estuviera leyendo un libro de literatura fantástica – ¡En fin…! – Suspiró el Dragón – Creo que ya es momento de que terminemos de hablar de mi o de Sesshomaru ¿Qué tal si me cuentas un poco de ti?

– ¡Rayos! – Pensó Melisa. Sabía que una cosa como esta pasaría, desde la primera instancia lo intuyó, entrevió la curiosidad de Ryusei y adivinó que precisamente se había acercado invitándola a un paseo para esto ¡Ay, que lata! ¡Ahora a comenzar a dar explicaciones y todo! Pero ¿Cómo rayos explicarlo? Decir que era algo así como una viajera de dimensiones, que venía de un mundo muy lejano y moderno, que viajaba con la ayuda de un gato negro, que tenía poderes extraños que ni ella misma comprendía, que estaba aquí buscando a un hombre que en teoría era un completo desconocido, pero del cual tenía un enorme apego emocional incomprensible, y muchas cosas más, sin duda… ¡Qué lata! Aunque… quizás no era tan difícil explicarlo ya que se encontraba frente a un ser taumatúrgico por naturaleza. Pero de todas maneras, no estaba muy segura de mencionar el asunto de Daniel, ya que tenía una relación directa con el tema de Ryukoushin. Melisa tenía cara de desgana:

– Creo que será bueno omitir muchas cosas, y hacerlo sencillo. Soy una simple humana que por casualidad se encontró con un yökai y ahora viaja con él. Sí, creo que será bueno decir sólo eso – Pensó Melisa aún con cara de flojera. Ryusei al notarlo comentó:

– ¿Qué es esa cara? ¿Acaso no quieres compartir nada conmigo? ¡Cielos! ¡Qué apática eres! ¡Yo estuve todo el rato hablándote de mí, y ahora tú no lo quieres hacer conmigo! ¡Qué desatenta!

– ¡No no es eso! – Manifestó la muchacha – Es que bueno… no tengo muchas cosas interesantes que contar… – Titubeó.

– ¿En serio? – La mirada de Ryusei por un momento cambió – Pues yo creo que no – Comentó con un toque de astucia y malicia en sus ojos y en su voz. Esta era la misma expresión que había visto Melisa por un par de segundos en aquel momento cuando lo saludó. Sin embargo, el rostro del daiyökai cambió inmediatamente al de ese semblante amable.

– Eh… bueno… – Melisa no sabía que decir – ¡Pues soy una humana a diferencia de ustedes! Y una humana… ¡es una humana! – Ruysei rió.

– ¡Si, ya lo sé! Pero dime ¿De dónde vienes? Porque tengo la ligera impresión de que no eres de estas tierras. Tu apariencia luce diferente, no te ves igual que las humanas de por aquí ¿Eres forastera, verdad?

– ¡Eh, si! – Contestó inmediatamente, esto era más fácil que decir que venía de otro "mundo", o de otra "dimensión," o incluso de otra época – Vengo del otro continente, más allá del mar.

– ¡Cielos! Eso sin duda es muy lejos ¿Pero qué haces aquí tan apartada de tu tierra?

– Eh… bueno… estoy buscando a alguien… – Musitó dubitativa. Ryusei escuchó con los ojos entornado y luego para aligerar la conversación comento con desenfado:

– Bueno, el pequeño kappa nos estuvo comentando algo por ahí.

– ¿Jaken?

– Si. Nos comentó que estas buscando a un humano misterioso, y que "tú" ayudaste a Sesshomaru "con tus poderes" cuando terminó terriblemente herido en el primer enfrentamiento con Ryukoushin – El rostro de Ryusei volvió a adquirir ese aspecto de astucia y malicia – Y para serte sincero esto me da demasiada curiosidad.

Ryusei, que estaba apoyado en la baranda de forma relajada enderezó el cuerpo y volteó hacia Melisa. Eso de cierta forma, alarmó a la muchacha, estaba algo atónita y no sabía que decir ni que hacer, porque esa expresión en su rostro, la alertaba de algo "no tan bueno", "ni simpático" ¡Al parecer, éste estaba mostrando la verdadera faceta su personalidad! ¡Rayos! ¡No todo lo que brilla es oro!

– Desde el primer momento que te vi, pude percibir algo extraño en ti. ¡Y realmente me da mucha ansiedad saberlo! – El dragón dio un paso hacia ella, y Melisa retrocedió.

De pronto, Ryusei la agarró con firmeza del antebrazo. Ella hizo presión para intentar llevárselo a su pecho y zafarse ¿¡Qué diablos pasaba con este tipo ahora!? Sin embargo, Melisa empezó a percibir que la energía dentro de su cuerpo comenzaba a hacer efervescencia, y ella no estaba haciendo nada. Sentía como la energía se agitaba en su interior sin razón aparente.

– ¿¡Pero qué diablos!? – Manifestó en voz alta.

Ryusei aún estaba con ese semblante, y sujetaba su brazo con fuerza. Melisa observó como la energía dorada se manifestaba en su antebrazo saliendo por el lado que Ryusei la sostenía. El dragón mantuvo presionando por un momento, pero luego la retiró con agitación.

Ryusei observó su mano, había sufrido una quemadura.

– ¡Rayos! Algo doloroso pero interesante – Comentó. Melisa lo observaba pasmada y a la vez a la defensiva, no comprendía nada. Ryusei, al ver su expresión, le sonrió con su particular cordialidad y le pidió disculpas:

– Lo siento. Lamento mucho si te asusté. No te preocupes, nunca he tenido la intención de hacerte daño. Sólo… necesitaba comprobar algo – Melisa se relajó, pero sin duda la situación como la actitud del dragón, la había sorprendido y asustado.

– ¿¡Qué fue lo que hiciste!? ¡Yo no hice eso!

– Bueno… nada en especial. Sólo te obligué a sacarla, a manifestar esa energía que guardas en tu interior, pero por lo que pudiste apreciar terminé quemado. La energía que tú manejas tiene mucha relación con el poder que liberó a Ryukoushin de su sello. Sin embargo, dudo mucho hayas sido tú quien lo ha hecho, ¿no? – Melisa no dijo nada, sólo lo miraba irresoluta. Al parecer, Ryusei había notado sus capacidades desde el primer instante que la vio. Y de pronto, el dragón señaló – Ese hombre que buscas… – Una pequeña pausa – Es el que lo ha hecho, ¿verdad? – Luego - ¿Quién es realmente?

\- No lo sé… - Manifestó Melisa en voz baja.

\- ¿Y por qué lo buscas, entonces?

\- ¡Pues, por lo mismo! El tiene un poder demasiado similar al mío, manejamos la misma energía. Quiero que él me dé las respuestas de todas las anormalidades que han ocurrido en mi vida. Mis motivos son personales – Manifestó la muchacha. Ryusei sonrió, esto último era lo mismo que había dicho el pequeño kappa.

– Sin embargo, debo decirte, que tu amigo se está metiendo en problemas más o menos gruesos.

– ¿Vas a matarlo?

– Bueno… no lo sé, hasta ahora ignoró los motivos de aquel hombre y también la relación que tiene con Ryukoushin, sin embargo, si la situación lo amerita… puede que sí – Luego agregó – Depende – La muchacha se mantuvo en silencio, pensativa por un momento, miró a Ryusei y luego le confesó:

– Me asustaste.

– Pues lo siento. Te ofrezco disculpas nuevamente, de verdad que lo siento mucho.

– ¿¡Pero cómo pudiste hacer eso!? – Reiteró la pregunta la muchacha.

– Bueno… Pues como te dije, sólo la obligue a salir. Verás, se dice que los dragones somos transmutadores por naturaleza. Tenemos cierta facilidad para manejar y sintetizar energías de otras clases en nuestro cuerpo, no sólo la yökai. Quizás es por nuestra fisonomía serpentina. Aunque no siempre es tan así, hay dragones que tienen más talentos que otros en ese aspecto, y hay otros que simplemente son un cero a la izquierda respecto a esto, es relativo. Mi tío Taiyö tenía ese don, podía sintetizar ciertas energías que emanaban de la tierra, y bueno… eso le permitió tener control sobre los cuatro elementos y ser algo inmune a los poderes sacerdotales de lo humanos.

– ¡Oh, vaya! ¿Y qué hay de ti? – Volvió a demarcar el mismo punto la muchacha, ya que a ella le dio la impresión de que él estaba controlando su energía.

– ¿Yo? ¡Pues sólo lo que me viste hacer! Pero tú misma apreciaste como tú energía me rechazó y bueno… me quemó.

– Es extraño – Dijo Melisa – Se supone que mi energía sirve para sanar, no para esto – Melisa pensó en el incidente con el vampiro, cuando le quemó el rostro.

– Bueno, es que tú la manejas de esa forma, la sintetizas en ti y la proyectas para aquello. Ten presente que energía es energía, no es buena ni mala, sólo es energía – ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Él estaba diciendo lo mismo que ella dijo una vez!

– ¡Claro! – Manifestó Melisa con la ampolleta prendida – La diferencia radica en sus diferentes densidades y condensaciones.

– Exactamente. Y bueno, viste lo que tu energía hizo conmigo – Melisa miró la mano de Ryusei.

– Mm… lo siento mucho.

– ¡Jaja! ¡No pidas perdón! Fui yo quien se lo buscó, además no es una herida de gravedad, dentro de dos día sanará.

De pronto, Ryusei sintió la presencia de su espía y le dijo a Melisa:

– Eh… ¿Me disculpas un momento? – Ryusei se retiró de la baranda y caminó varios metros. Melisa observó y pudo ver a un ser cubierto de pies a cabeza por una extraña armadura negra, al parecer era un hombre. Melisa observaba desde de aquella distancia como Ryusei aparentemente hablaba con aquel ser.

– ¿De qué estarán hablando? – Se preguntó. Se dedicó a observar el paraíso de nubes.

La noche se estaba poniendo más helada, y además hay que agregar que era un lugar abierto. Melisa se llevó las manos a los brazos para cubrirse un poco.

De pronto. la muchacha sintió una especie de sombra a su espalda y una tibieza que la envolvió. Dio vuelta el rostro y se encontró con Ryusei a su costado, con el brazo alzado desplegando su capa haciéndole sombra y resguardo.

– ¿Tienes frio? – Preguntó.

– Un poco – Respondió mirándolo. Era bastante alto, quizás sólo más bajo que Sesshomaru por algunos centímetros. De todas maneras, sobra decir que Sesshomaru, ¡era un gigante!, estaba segura que media arriba del metro noventaicinco.

Observó el rostro de Ryusei, no había duda de que era muy apuesto.

Ryusei podía percibir la poca indiferencia que probablemente sentía Melisa hacia él, y su instinto masculino, de cierta forma, le decretaba bajar el brazo, cubrirla con su capa y acercarla más a él para que se formara una situación ideal. Lo meditó por un momento, y se dijo:

– ¿Por qué no? – Era humana, sin embargo, era bonita y muy atractiva. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando sintió la presencia de Sesshomaru. Soltó su capa y retiró el brazo, dio la vuelta y pronunció:

– ¡Sesshomaru, así que estás aquí! – Melisa se giró de inmediato. Al fin y al cabo, él era el afamado a quién anheló encontrar desde el principio en este lugar.

– ¡Sesshomaru! – Pronunció con entusiasmo la muchacha. Luego agregó – Te demoraste – Mientras apuntaba a la luna. Con eso le evidenciaba el retraso de su llegada.

Sesshomaru estaba parado ahí, si decir nada, y con su típica expresión fría e impasible, sin embargo, Ryusei logró percibir una extraña atmosfera, quizás… podríamos decir… que el dragón sentía, algo así… como una densa vibración que el inugami emitía inconscientemente hacia él. Melisa, por otro lado, se preguntó:

– ¿Por qué se queda ahí tieso de esa forma mirándonos? – De pronto una mujer apareció, venía a las espaldas de Sesshomaru, se acercó a Melisa, le hizo una reverencia y le dijo:

– Acompáñeme, señorita. En este momento la dirigiré a su habitación – Melisa se quedó algo suspensa sin saber qué hacer, ya que había estado esperando a Sesshomaru todo este tiempo y ahora esa mujer le decía que la acompañara a otra parte. Ryusei al ver la irresolución en el rostro de la muchacha, gesticuló con un movimiento de "ve" con su mano para que acompañara a la sirvienta. Entonces Melisa manifestó:

– Eh… Bueno, pero me gustaría ir a donde está Ah-Un primero, quiero sacar algunas cosas personales de mi equipaje ¡A propósito! ¿Dónde está Jaken?

– No se preocupe, señorita – Dijo la mujer – El sirviente del señor será dirigido a su lugar de descanso. Y en cuanto a sus cosas, no se preocupe, porque tiene todo lo que necesita en sus aposentos.

– Vale, pero… – De cierta forma, a Melisa la idea no le gustaba, ya que no tenía visto quedarse en este lugar, pensaba que se irían de inmediato, además no se acostumbraba con esta situación del "grupo separado".

– Nos iremos al amanecer – Anunció el inuyökai. Melisa no dijo más y siguió a la mujer. Los dos daiyökai se quedaron conversando un poco. Melisa los observó mientras se alejaba. Ryusei hablaba con su usual desenvoltura y simpatía, y Sesshomaru ahí, al lado, con su usual impavidez.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _¹ Por bolita de vidrio: De forma desinteresada, sin ninguna intención oculta._

 _² Quedar colgado: Quedarse con la duda. El desconocimiento de Ryusei sobre los vampiros radica en que no es un ser sobrenatural autóctonos de aquellas tierras, y por lo tanto, desconocido para él. Agrego a esto, que la palabra Kyuketsuki es un término relativamente moderno dentro de la cultura japonesa (o al menos es lo poco y nada que se)._

 _³ Ryu-no-Tsuki: Al principio a la madre de Ryusei le había puesto Ryutsuki, pero preferí cambiarlo para que sonara parecido al nombre de su hermano (al fin y al cabo, son mellizos). Similar a Taiyö, Ryu viene de dragón y Tsuki de luna._


	32. C29: EL COLGANTE DE IRASUE

**Notas iniciales:**

 _Gracias a The Mother Fucker por dejarme un comentario. Realmente lo aprecio mucho :) Y bueno, pienso lo mismo que tú :P tampoco me importaría ser Melisa XD XP jejeje..._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XXIX:**

 **EL COLGANTE DE IRASUE**

Ryusei y Melisa conversaban de forma muy alegre, mientras tanto, Sesshomaru, un poco más allá observaba el cuadro con los ojos entornados. No había duda de la gran afinidad y la simpatía espontanea dada en esos dos.

Melisa observaba a Ryusei, la forma de hablar, su risa y esa desenvoltura particular, algo en él se le hacía muy familiar, y no estaba hablando de su apariencia física y el aire similar a Ryukoushin, sino algo en su forma de ser, su personalidad. Quizás eso fue lo que le permitió abrirse a él con naturalidad ¿Pero qué era exactamente? De cierta forma… él traía hacia su sentir una especie de remembranza, pero no sabía exactamente qué, más que recuerdo, era una sensación familiar. De todas maneras, se sentía muy cómoda a su lado.

Irasue interrumpió la concentración del inuyökai.

– ¡Vaya! Ryusei es un muchacho bastante espontaneo y sencillo – Comentó la inugami mirando hacia aquellos dos. Luego le preguntó a su hijo con sorna – ¿Estas celoso Sesshomaru? – Sesshomaru la miró de reojo de forma fugaz – De todas maneras, te aconsejo que no te engatuses demasiado con esa muchacha, si no quieres terminar como tu padre.

– ¡Qué estupideces estás diciendo! – Contestó con mal carácter.

– ¡Pues la estupidez que escuchas! ¡La naturaleza es más sencilla de lo que tú crees, muchacho!

– ¿Me estás diciendo que me crees interesando en esa "humana"?

– ¡Hm…! No lo sé – Respondió con simpleza – Eso sólo lo sabes tú. De todas maneras, humana o no, es una mujer, y tú… pues… ¡eres un hombre! – Sesshomaru sólo bufó.

– ¡Qué estupidez más grande! – Pensó para sí el inugami.

– ¡En fin…! – Pronunció Irasue – Sesshomaru. Ten – La inugami extendió su brazo y retiró la manga que cubría su mano. Sesshomaru observó el objeto que le ofrecía Irasue con sorpresa y confusión. Se le hacía curioso que ella estuviera dispuesta a entregarle así tan abiertamente este collar, ya que siempre lo llevó con ella y lo resguardó recelosamente bajo sus ropas como si fuera un indispensable amuleto.

– ¿Por qué me entregas esto? – Interrogó de inmediato extrañado el inuyökai. Y luego… – No me interesa llevar conmigo tus objetos personales para la buena suerte o algo parecido – Recalcó con antipatía.

– Muchacho estúpido – Respondió con desenfado la mujer, como diciendo "¡Ay, qué tonto eres!". Pero para sus adentros se dijo así misma – ¡Chte! ¡Maldito malagradecido! – Aquel comentario de su hijo, sin duda, le había molestado, sin embargo, la inugami se mantuvo igual de indolente que siempre. Tomó la mano de Sesshomaru para pasarle el objeto y le luego le dijo – Dáselo a Totosai cuando vayas a verlo. No sé exactamente que pueda hacer con él, pero creo que le será de ayuda, es un buen momento para darle algún uso – Sesshomaru entornó los ojos ¿¡Pero qué diablos ahora con esto!? ¡Realmente se le hacía extraño!

Desde que tenía uso de razón recuerda a Irasue cargando este collar. E incluso jamás, ni una sola vez, permitió que alguien lo tocara, ni siquiera él, y nunca se dio la tarea de explicar que era, ni de su apego hacia él. ¡Ahora se lo entregaba así sin más! ¿¡Qué estaba pensando esta mujer!?

– ¡Jm! Como sea – Respondió de forma fría, Sesshomaru. Ya a estas alturas no le interesaba saber. Desde pequeño siempre había sentido curiosidad hacia este objeto que Irasue siempre guardó con ella, y después de tantas negativas, prohibiciones y faltas de explicaciones, su curiosidad había desembocado en una apatía y fastidio respecto al objeto.

– ¡Qué se lo guarde por donde mejor le caiga! – Se había dicho a sí mismo en un momento dado en su niñez.

Sesshomaru avanzó hacia Melisa.

– ¡Te invito a mi castillo, Melisa! Estoy seguro que a mi madre le encantará conocerte – Pronunció el ryuyökai.

– Muchas Gracias – Respondió la muchacha – Pero… no sé donde se encuentra.

– Pues al este ¡Siempre al este! – Respondió con simpleza Ryusei – No te preocupes, cuando estés en mis tierras, dile a Sesshomaru que te lleve. Él sabe muy bien donde se encuentra – Ryusei al ver a Sesshomaru acercándose, agregó – ¡Ah! ¡Sesshomaru! Le estaba diciendo a Melisa que vayan a mi castillo cuando anden por las tierras del este. Para nosotros será más que un placer recibirlos.

– ¡Jm! ¡No hay duda! – Respondió con frialdad el inuyökai, de cierta forma, había algo de sarcasmo en su respuesta. Ryusei por un momento quedó suspenso, otra vez esta sensación. Nunca antes había tenido problemas con Sesshomaru, siempre se llevaron bien, a pesar del carácter frío del inugami, contraparte al cien por ciento con el carácter de él. Pero… ahora ¿Qué era esta densa atmosfera que se formaba alrededor de Sesshomaru, y que lo rechazaba a él? – Ryusei sonrió con amabilidad, disfrazando la incomodidad que de cierta forma, le había producido el inuyökai.

– ¡Bien! ¡Me despido entonces! – Luego, por última vez, se dirigió a Melisa – Recuerda ir a mi castillo – Le insistió mientras se alejaba para ir donde Irasue.

– ¡Claro! – Melisa sonreía mientras movía la mano de un lado a otro en señal de adiós. Luego se dirigió a Sesshomaru y le preguntó con su sonrisa radiante.

– ¿Nos vamos?

– ¿¡Por qué diablos está tan contenta!? – Se interrogó Sesshomaru a sí mismo con un poco de molestia. Después de unos minutos preguntó más relajado – Cómo te sientes ¿Estás bien?

– ¿Eh? ¡Sí! ¡De maravilla! Dormí muy bien anoche. Me siento renovaba – Respondió con esa sonrisa aún adornándole el rostro.

– Bien – Fue lo único que dijo el inuyökai para cerrar su paréntesis. Y luego, Melisa agregó:

– Gracias por preguntar – Ella había reparado en este detalle del inuyökai, porque a pesar de que lo hacía sin mucha expresión, ¡Pues por lo menos lo hacía! – Es amable a su manera – Pensó Melisa mientras lo contemplaba un momento. Sesshomaru percibió su mirada, la observó de reojo de forma efímera, se sintió algo tocado, sin embargo, su semblante inmutable no lo evidenció.

– ¡A propósito! ¿Dónde está Jaken y Ah-Un? – De repente reparó la muchacha.

– Ya vendrán, no iremos apenas lleguen.

Por otro lado, Ryusei desplegaba sus armas de seductor para despedirse de Irasue.

– Acongojado me despido de ti, Querida Irasue. Aunque en tus manos está calmar esta aflicción que siente mi corazón. Si lo pidieras no tendría problemas en quedarme una noche más a tu lado.

– ¿A mi lado? ¡Pero si no has estado ni siquiera una, muchacho! – Le respondió la inagumi divertida.

– Bueno, pero si tú lo quisieras… - Por otra parte, el espía de Ryusei debajo de su armadura, suspiraba y ponía los ojos en blanco al ser cómplice de esta divertida situación.

– ¡Ay… este muchacho! ¡No cambia! – Pensó el hombre.

– Ve – Determinó la inugami – Tienes muchas cosas que atender muchacho, y te están esperando – El ryuyökai suspiró con desgana, pero aún con el flirteo en su semblante. Le hizo una reverencia a Irasue y se dignó a marcharse – Aunque… – Pronunció la inugami. El dragón se detuvo y miró hacia atrás – Te estaré esperando – Añadió Irasue con coqueteo. El escolta de Ryusei se llevó una mano al rostro, ¡no había duda alguna! a la señora del oeste… ¡También le gustaba bastante la jugarreta!

– ¡Pues no dudes que vendré corriendo! – Respondió Ryusei por última vez.

La inugami sonreía vanidosa mientras observaba como el ryu se alejaba. No había duda de lo divertida que le parecía esta situación, ya que conocía a Ryusei desde pequeño, desde que estaba en los brazos de su madre, por lo que fue testigo en menor medida de su vida y su crecimiento, tenía casi la misma edad que Sesshomaru, de hecho, era menos que él por un par de primaveras. Pero a pesar de aquello, la compañía del muchacho siempre renovaba y refrescaba su espíritu. El dragón mimaba en gran medida su ego y vanidad.

¡No todos los días tienes a un hombre joven y sumamente apuesto besándote los pies!

* * *

Victoria observaba el celeste cielo desde la terraza de su casa, y cavilaba mientras las nubes moldeaban serenamente sus formas allá en las alturas. No había duda de que lo que le había ocurrido anoche mientras dormía, tenía una relación directa con Melisa.

– ¡Esa muchacha! no se ha aparecido por acá – Pensó la mujer – Creo que tendré que ir yo a visitarla a su casa.

Por otro lado, Daniel, caminaba tranquilamente como cualquier transeúnte por las calles de la ciudad. Sin embargo, se detuvo en un lugar determinado y miró al frente, hacia la vivienda que estaba cruzando la calle, esa era la casa de Melisa. Sabía muy bien que no había nadie en aquel lugar. No obstante ¿Qué era lo que podía averiguar en una casa vacía? Al menos según él, no la información que buscaba. Además ya estaba seguro quién era la persona que estaba ayudando a Melisa.

– ¡Esa mujer! – Pensó Daniel – Revirtió mi juego. No hay duda de que es muy fuerte. Estoy segurísimo que ella es la que está ayudando a Melisa.

Observó un momento y luego enmarcó el paso para seguir su camino.

Mientras tanto, Azabache, cruzaba los techos de las casas, marchando graciosamente con la cola erguida, preocupado únicamente de sus necesidades gatunas. Se posó en la cornisa de la casa vecina y saltó hacia el interior, donde los seis gatos de la anciana vecina se alimentaban con avaricia.

La vecina, una anciana de ochenta y seis años, algo lenta y un poco ciega, no se daba cuenta cuando un gato le faltaba o cuando uno le sobraba.

* * *

Sesshomaru avanzaba el paso con tranquilidad, de pronto se detuvo y observó el objeto que Irasue le entregó. Una cadena de plata sostenía la extraña esfera. Parecía una canica, aunque de esas grandes. La gema estaba sostenida y adornada por un elegante alambrado del mismo material: plata.

Sesshomaru agudizó la vista para observar el interior de la gema, ¡Qué cosa más extraña! Algo oscuro se movía dentro, pero era difícil definir qué, parecía algo así como el espacio negro mezclado con el cielo estrellado, o quizás… ¿El inframundo? Se acordó del color negro y brillante del Meidö Zanngetsuha¹.

Desde pequeño siempre había sentido una extraña seducción respecto a este objeto, algo así como una fuerza de gravedad que lo atraía. Es por eso que la obtención de este collar había sido uno de sus primeros caprichos de infancia, hasta incluso cuando ya era un niño un poco más crecido ¡Pero claro! De esos caprichos no satisfechos, algo similar a lo de Tessaiga, aunque la diferencia radicaba en que aquel antojo siempre había sido por la única razón de sólo obtenerlo, un capricho sin fundamento. Siempre ignoró la utilidad de esta cosa, si es que la tenía. Aunque después de las palabras de Irasue, al parecer, esta cosa realmente si tenía una utilidad.

Sesshomaru suspiró de forma inaudible, realmente se le hacía gracioso tenerlo en este momento en sus manos.

Jaken se acercó a su costado y le preguntó:

– ¿Amo bonito? ¿Por qué nos detenemos? ¿Sucede algo? – Sesshomaru no contestó, miró hacia atrás. Melisa sostenía las riendas de Ah-Un y cabeceaba, el inuyökai entrecerró los ojos.

– ¡Fantástico! – Se dijo a sí mismo. Jaken observó también a la muchacha, y comentó con un poco de sarcasmo:

– ¡Casa de herrero cuchillo de palo! – Luego se dirigió a su señor – A propósito amo bonito ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

– A la aldea – Respondió Sesshomaru mientras se acercó a la muchacha. La tomó de los brazos y Melisa abrió bien los ojos dando un pequeño salto.

– ¡Sesshomaru! – Manifestó con sorpresa. El cansancio que a veces la dominaba jugaba con ella, en ocasiones se sentía como embriagada, y lo único que se le plantaba en ganas era detenerse, tirarse al pasto y dormir ¡Que ganas de hacerlo! ¡Realmente el cansancio a veces podía ser insoportable! Sin embargo, tenía que seguir el paso atrás de Sesshomaru, y a veces seguía al grupo de esta forma, cabeceando y de pronto, tropezando con las piedras que pasaba por alto.

– No puedo viajar contigo en ese estado – Manifestó el inugami. Melisa no se sentía muy bien con esta situación, ya que no era para nada agradable dilucidar la idea de ser un estorbo, pero hacía todo el esfuerzo que podía – Estas anémica – Manifestó el inuyökai.

Ella no sabía que decir, se mantuvo en silencio. Sesshomaru le hizo una señal Ah-Un y el dragón flexionó sus piernas.

– Súbete – Le dijo. Melisa se demoró un par de segundos y luego obedeció, Sesshomaru se alejó para afirmar el paso delante del grupo. En ese momento Melisa manifestó:

– Si quieres… – Titubeó. Luego – Puedes seguir tu camino, si soy un estorbo y limito demasiado el viaje, quizás sea mejor… – El Inugami miró hacia atrás y respondió:

– ¡Jm! ¿Tan poco peso tiene tu palabra? – Y luego siguió caminando ¡Oh, rayos! Ante eso ella no supo qué contestar.

– Creo que estoy algo amarrada con lo que dije – Pensó la muchacha – Aunque en este momento eso me favorece un poco, espero que más adelante no resulte un problema. ¡Y pensar que hice ese compromiso sin tomarle demasiado el peso! ¡Vaya! Creo que él se lo tomó muy en serio.

Sesshomaru volvió a observar la gema del collar.

– Totosai… – Pensó. Al principio no lo había considerado, pero quizás Irasue tenía razón. No tenía a Bakusaiga, estaba con las manos vacías enfrentando a un enemigo. Se le hacía demasiado irónico y fastidioso pensar en el hecho, pero quizás era momento de ser un poco más flexible con su orgullo y pedirle a Totosai que le forjara una nueva arma.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _¹ Meidö Sangetsuha: Técnica que utilizó Sesshomaru por un tiempo con Colmillo Sagrado. Es esa donde habría un camino hacia el inframundo. Estoy segura que ustedes la recuerdan mejor que yo. ;P_


	33. C30: EL HUMOR DE SESSHOMARU

**CAPÍTULO XXX:**

 **EL HUMOR DE SESSHOMARU**

Algo cálido pero a la vez refrescante la envolvía. No era la primera vez que sentía esto ¡Es más! Esta sensación ya era demasiado conocida por ella ¡Energía dorada! ¡Corrientes que fluían de la tierra! Así que sólo se dejó acunar…

Y de pronto, la tibieza del contacto, una caricia, la cálida mano en su frente.

Lentamente abrió los ojos. Luz dorada resplandecía en la oscuridad.

Lentamente…

¡Pero había algo más!

Las pupilas empañadas suavemente cedieron al esclarecimiento de su mirada. Y a través de sus pestañas, y atravesando la somnolencia que aletarga… él se reveló ¡Ahí estaba! A su lado, con la mano en su frente, oculto en sus ropajes con los ojos vedados pero el semblante fulgente.

Y sólo sonrió.

En ese instante ella abrió bien los ojos, y se levantó brusca vociferando su nombre con sorpresa:

– ¡Daniel! – Pero al instante de alzarse se encontró con otra imagen; el bosque profundo a su alrededor, una noche estrellada. El canto de los grillos y cigarras adornaban el silencio de la noche. Jaken y "Ah-Un" dormían juntos, un poco más allá, hacia un costado de ella, el fuego chisporroteaba a sus pies.

– ¿Fue sólo un sueño? – Se preguntó a sí misma desengañada, al verse ante la realidad de la ilusión. En ese momento una voz irrumpió en sus sentidos, y de cierta forma, la hizo estremecer.

– ¿Soñando con el príncipe? – Comentó con una ironía hiriente. Melisa miró hacía su otro lado y lo observó un momento reflexionando. El silencio de la noche siempre le daba mayor impacto a su voz.

Él no estaba muy lejos de ella, su estola estaba desplegada más o menos a un metro de distancia, y sólo un poco más allá, Sesshomaru con la espalda reposada en la pared de rocas.

– ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué le llamas… así? – Preguntó la muchacha.

– ¿Y acaso no lo es? – Respondió Sesshomaru aún con el retintín en su voz – Es tu príncipe, ¿no?

Melisa no estaba muy conforme con su respuesta, ni mucho menos con el tono empleado en su voz ¡Esa forma de hablar! Desde que bajaron del castillo flotante había estado con un humor muy cambiante ¿Qué le pasaba? De pronto era frió como el hielo, de repente amable, y luego nuevamente intratable. El detalle es que el problema, al parecer, era sólo con ella. De todas maneras, este humor lo hacía parecer más antipático que nunca.

– ¡Mal por él! – Pensó la muchacha para sí. Ella no dijo más, pero por su parte, Sesshomaru, agregó con su usual frialdad:

– ¡Voy a acabar con él! - ¡Oh, rayos! ¡De nuevo con eso! ¿¡Qué intención era la suya al volvérselo a recordar!? Al parecer sólo estaba buscando una forma de pelear, de discutir, o de indisponerla. Al menos eso fue lo que pensó ella.

Melisa se volvió a recostar sobre su saco, lo hizo de costado mirándolo a él, posó su cabeza en uno de sus pequeños bolsos que de pronto utilizaba para aquello, y luego agregó con paz, al menos ella no tenía ánimos para pelear.

– Ni siquiera lo conoces – Y él de inmediato añadió:

– ¡Jm! ¡Y qué hay de ti!

– Pero lo mío es diferente – Contestó tranquila cerrando los ojos – Mi cabeza no lo recuerda, pero si mi corazón… – Una pausa –…Estoy segura de que él es una parte importante de mi vida, a lo mejor no de esta, pero quizás… quién sabe si de alguna anterior. Los extraños recuerdos que de pronto tengo, creo que lo evidencia.

– ¡Jm! ¡Vida anterior! – Pensó para sí el inugami. Como ser que ha vivido durante cientos de años aquel pensamiento se le hacía superfluo. Y aquellas creencias para él, no eran más que escusas baratas que se inventaban los humanos al verse ante la realidad de una vida tan efímera y pasajera – Los humanos al morir sólo llegan a su fin – Pensó simplista Sesshomaru.

Por otro lado, Melisa, pensaba en el sueño que había tenido. Pero independiente de aquello, sentía su cuerpo diferente, podríamos decir que revitalizado, o mejor dicho, armonizado.

– Me siento bien – Musitó en voz baja la muchacha. De pronto, estiró su mano hacia la estola de Sesshomaru y la acarició repetidas veces, le gustaba esa sensación, tan afelpado, suave y calientito, en ocasiones le daba la impresión de estar acariciando la piel de un animal. Para ella la estola no era más que un abrigo que ornamentaba la vestimenta del inugami. Sesshomaru miró de soslayo pero no dijo nada, luego sólo cerró sus ojos para descansar.

De pronto, de la nada, se le vino a la cabeza el rostro de Irasue y sus palabras.

– " _No te engatuses demasiado con esas muchacha"_ – Sesshomaru volvió a abrir los ojos y musitó con irónica seca:

– ¡Jm! ¡Cómo si eso fuera posible! – La muchacha preguntó con un:

– ¿Hum? – Estaba aletargada pero aún no se quedaba dormida del todo. Él no contestó. Un par de segundos de silencio, y luego la muchacha agregó con tranquilidad como si fuera un comentario casual – ¿Sesshomaru? – Una pequeña pausa. Luego – ¿Te han dicho alguna vez lo antipático que eres? – El inuyökai no contestó, volvió a cerrar sus ojos para abandonarse al adormecimiento nocturno, de cierta forma, tenía prisa por hacerlo.

Melisa fue la primera en despertar. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que la estola de Sesshomaru se encontraba a su lado, sin embargo, ella estaba en el mismo lugar donde se había recostado. Arrimó la estola un poco más hacia ella, la abrazó y refregó el rostro sonriendo.

¡No había duda de que hacer esto te producía la sensación más genial del mundo!

Pero en el momento que lo hizo Sesshomaru se quejó. Melisa alzó un poco el rostro para verlo, él aun dormía.

– ¿Qué le pasa? – Se sentó y se acomodó, mientras lo hizo se apoyo de la estola e inconscientemente la apretó con su mano. Sesshomaru se volvió a quejar y frunció el ceño - ¿Hm? De nuevo ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Estará soñando? – Se quedó observándolo un momento, ella aún no reparaba que aquello era por la sensibilidad en esa piel.

El cielo recién aclaraba y el sol aun se demoraba en salir, Melisa respiró profundo el aire, ¡había despertado con una energía! Sin somnolencia ni lagañas. Sus ojos sólo se habían abierto de repente, anunciando que ya era momento de levantarse.

¡Sin duda una forma muy agradable de despertar!

– Bien, ¿Qué hago? Ya estoy despierta y no tengo sueño. Mm… ya está por salir el sol, creo que voy a aprovechar la instancia para asearme con tranquilidad. Veamos… ¿Por dónde vi el arroyo? – Tomó sus útiles personales y se alejó.

Cuando Sesshomaru despertó en lo primero que reparó fue en la ausencia de la chica.

– ¿¡Dónde está!? – Se preguntó un poco irritado. La idea de despertar y no encontrarla no le agradó mucho, pero luego, de inmediato se relajó. Él mismo había notado que últimamente estaba con un humor demasiado cambiante, podríamos decir que algo sensible, cualquier cosa le molestaba o lo intranquilizaba, quizás era por tanta cosa junta: incertidumbre, impaciencia, pasión, fastidio, frustración, ímpetu, decisión, todas estas emociones cargadas que tenía por las situaciones últimamente vividas. De todas maneras, no había que preocuparse, porque su olfato le determinaba que ella estaba cerca, probablemente atendiendo su aseo personal.

Pero pasaron sólo unos minutos y se levantó para ir a buscarla ¡Realmente estaba muy impaciente! El sol ya estaba apuntando sobre los cerros y lo único que quería era afirmar el paso con prontitud. La aldea estaba más o menos cerca, allí dejaría a Melisa y a Jaken, y luego él se marcharía a donde Totosai para atender sus asuntos ¡Realmente sentía ansiedad por hacerlo!

– Jaken. Ya levántate – Despertó al pequeño kappa con el pie. Jaken se reincorporó todo somnoliento. Sesshomaru se fue en busca de la muchacha.

La encontró en la orilla del arroyo, estaba parada ¡mirando quién sabe qué cosa! mientras se peinaba con una parsimonia exasperante. Se puso a su espalda.

Al ver que la muchacha no se percataba de él decidió hacer algo, pronunciar alguna palabra o quizás realizar un movimiento, o algún contacto para evidenciar su presencia. Pero algo en él le determinó no hacerlo, y se quedó ahí, en suspenso, esperando. Era cierto que de pronto se ponía muy impaciente, sin embargo, en este instante, de alguna forma, comenzó a saborear el momento.

Ella estaba ahí, con el cabello hacia un costado peinándolo con tranquilidad. Los dientes de aquella peineta penetraban en su espesa cabellera deslizándose con suavidad, estirando cada hebra. Él observaba como ella lo hacía, como el cabello se desplegaba y luego al ser soltado, nuevamente se ensortijaba en ese mar de ondulaciones.

Luego observó la piel, como el sol recién alumbrando iluminaba los contornos de su piel húmeda, brillante y clara; observó los lindes de los brazos, los hombros, subió por el cuello. Entrecerró un poco los ojos y saboreó su aroma. Ella olía como humano, no había duda de aquello, y al señalar esto nos referimos a ese compendio que contiene los olores naturales de uno, es decir, como un ser vivo que secreta, suda y expele. Pero independiente de aquello, su esencia individual, su aroma primario, especial, esencial, no podía negar que le gustaba ¡Sí! Si fragancia no le desagradaba.

¡En lo absoluto!

Y de cierta forma, también le agradaba el olor leve de sus perfumes y cosméticos, aquellas extrañas cremas y líquidos que contenían olores y mezclas de especias y flores que se colocaba después de sus limpiezas. Le gustaba como se combinaban y compenetraban con su cuerpo, con su fragancia particular, esa fragancia que servía como centro, como base a lo demás. En ocasiones, le producía desmembrar aquellos olores uno a uno, hasta encontrar el de ella, el de su esencia.

Su aroma era cálido, pero a la vez fresco, liviano, de cierta forma etéreo, pero muy particular, porque tenía una espesura única, un pequeño toque minúsculo que lo comprimía, lo densificaba delicadamente para darle forma ¡Qué cosa más extraña! ¡Ese aroma! ¡Melisa! Aunque ella se perdiera en una multitud de olores penetrantes él sería capaz de encontrar el suyo, quizás era porque el tiempo compartido le había permitido conocerlo bien ¡Lo sabía de memoria! De principio a fin, sabía cómo comenzaba y cómo terminaba.

Siguió observándola por otro rato, y de pronto, sintió el anhelo se acercarse un poco más, estaba muy cerca, pero de cierta forma, algo en él ansiaba más; enredarse en ella, así como aquel peine en su cabello, comer su fragancia y rozar la suavidad de su piel. Y guiado por aquel impulso avanzó un paso, alzó la mano y acaricio su brazo. Aunque aquella caricia sólo duró unos segundos.

Cuando Melisa sintió el contacto de la mano grande y cálida de Sesshomaru obviamente se asustó, gritó y se giró toda alterada. Al fin y al cabo, no era la primera vez que alguien se ponía a su espalda y la tomaba por sorpresa.

– ¡Dios! ¡Sesshomaru! ¡Por qué haces eso! ¡Casi me infartas! – Melisa se dio un momento para recuperar el aliento – ¡Dios! – Musitó – ¡Eso me pasa por tener metida la mente en sueños e ilusiones! – Ella comenzó a reír.

– ¿Sueños e ilusiones? – Se interrogó él entornando los ojos. Probablemente ella se refería al sueño que había tenido anoche. En cierta medida sintió un poco de molestia. Por eso no había reparado en él. Luego añadió:

– Nos vamos. Así que apresúrate – Melisa esbozó una sonrisa.

– Bien – Le dijo, y se quedó así, con la sonrisa puesta.

Esa expresión en su rostro hizo que el inugami se quedara en el mismo lugar viéndola sin hacer ningún movimiento. De cierta forma, esa sonrisa no le gustaba, era la forma como le sonreía a Ryusei. O al menos esa fue la sensación que le causó al inugami, porque con aquella situación la relacionó.

Se produjo un extraño ambiente que incomodó en gran medida a la muchacha.

– Eh… ¿…Qué sucede? – Preguntó dubitativa y desconfiada, no comprendiendo muy bien lo que le pasaba. Él no respondió, se mantuvo en silencio un poco más y fue en ese instante cuando lo recordó. Recordó las palabras pronunciadas por Melisa, el comentario de anoche:

– " _¿Sesshomaru? ¿Ten han dicho alguna vez lo antipático que eres?"_ – Y la molestia que no había sentido anoche la sintió ahora. El humor del inuyökai cambio drásticamente y Melisa lo pudo percibir en gran medida, tanto que se sorprendió ¡El hombre comenzó a expeler antipatía!

Entornó los ojos y bufó despectivo:

– ¡Jm! – Al momento que lo hizo dio la vuelta para largarse, pero la pomposa estola rozó a la muchacha invasivamente, empujándola.

Melisa aleteo en el aire por algunos segundos intentando reafirmar el equilibrio en la orilla del arroyo, pero no lo logró. Cayó al agua y quedó completamente empapada.

¡Estaba sorprendida y a la vez indignada! ¿¡Por qué diablos había hecho eso!? ¡Porque era más que evidente que lo había hecho a propósito!

– ¿¡Qué haces!? – Comentó el inugami mirando hacia atrás con su particular "humor de la oscuridad" – ¡No me digas que ahora te ha dado por chapotear!

La indignación de Melisa era tal que lo evidenciaba notoriamente en su rostro ¡Dios! ¡Ella no lo comprendía! ¿¡Qué diablos pasaba con él!? Hubiera querido gritar, reclamar, insultar, pero era tal su asombro que las palabras tumultuadas en su boca quedaron ahí, fermentando, sin poder ser articuladas por su lengua.

– ¡Ya levántate y déjate de jugar! – Pronunció el inugami aun con la mordacidad a flor de piel – Estas demasiado grande para esas cosas ¡Jm! ¡Te ves ridícula! – Pronunció por última vez mientras se alejaba. Por su parte, la muchacha sólo apretaba sus dientes con indignación.

– ¿¡Por qué…!? – Masculló – ¡Maldito grandulón! – Luego de eso suspiró, miró su rostro en el reflejo del agua y dijo – Sinceramente… no lo entiendo ¿Qué le pasa? – Pero de pronto le volvió a entrar la rabia, y comenzó a golpear con furia la superficie del agua con los antebrazos y los puños – ¡Hui! ¡Lo detesto! – Mientras el agua salpicaba más violeta que manguera rota. De todas maneras, ya daba lo mismo, total, más mojada no podía estar.

Cuando Melisa apareció toda mojada frente al grupo, Jaken bostezando comentó:

– ¡Ya! ¿De nuevo te dio por chapotear? – Melisa le clavó una mirada asesina que espantó todo el letargo del cuerpo del pequeño kappa. Se paró frente a Sesshomaru, este se encontraba sentado en una roca.

– ¡MUCHAS - GRACIAS! – Le dijo marcando nítidamente la expresión. Se notaba a la legua que estaba sulfurada. Sin embargo, no esperaba que él le contestara, de cierta forma ya estaba acostumbrada a esa actitud indiferente del inugami.

– No hay de qué. Créeme que realmente lo necesitabas. Así disimulas un poco ese desagradable olor que tienes – Melisa lo miró boquiabierta por un segundo, y luego volvió a apretar los dientes. Las palabras nuevamente se le amotinaron en la boca, listas para explotar a toda furia. Sesshomaru por otra parte, sólo miro hacia otro lado con indiferencia, como si lo que viera frente a él careciera totalmente de interés. Una aparente indiferencia de aburrimiento. Sin embargo, la muchacha se la aguantó, no dijo nada. Caminó indignada hacia sus bolsos para sacar ropa seca.

– ¡Lo ignoraré! – Se determinó a sí misma.

Sesshomaru, de pronto, se percató de algo extraño que tenía en el costado la muchacha, más o menos a la altura de la cintura, como el vestido era claro y estaba todo mojado se pegaba y transparentaba un poco su piel. Se paró de la roca y se acercó a ella, alzó la mano y con la yema de sus dedos tocó la marca. Una marca entre rojo y café, una mordedura. Melisa frunció el ceño y se alejó de él recelosa y confusa, como animalito a la defensiva. Su mirada le expresaba algo más o menos así:

– ¿¡Y ahora qué diablos haces!? – Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos y comento serio:

– Realmente ese sujeto se empapuzó contigo – Luego – ¡Dónde más lo hizo! – Más que una pregunta parecía una llamada de atención, y por un momento la dio la impresión de que el inugami sería hasta capaz de arrancarle el vestido para saber. Melisa se alarmó, abrió los ojos como platos y se cubrió con los brazos en forma defensiva. Sesshomaru miró hacia un lado y bufó desdeñoso, ya que de cierta forma había entendido el sentido de su expresión. Luego añadió:

– ¡Ya larguémonos! Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo – El Inugami comenzó a caminar. Jaken por supuesto empezó a seguirlo y Ah-Un por inercia también. Melisa comenzó a seguir al dragón mientras este se movía.

– ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! – Al ver que nadie le hacía caso gritó enojada - ¡OIGAN ESPEREN! ¡NECESITO CAMBIARME!

– ¡Olvídalo! – Contestó el inugami sin detenerse – No es mi culpa si pierdes tiempo en juegos y chapoteos. Que te quede claro que no retrasaré más mi viaje por tu culpa.

Melisa volvió a apretar los dientes de indignación.

La muchacha caminaba fastidiada al lado de Ah-Un, el agua escurría por su cuerpo, dejando un caminito húmedo en la tierra. Después de aquello no le había quedado más que la resignación de quedarse como estaba.

Sin embargo, la paciencia ya se le estaba agotando. Melisa podía ser muy tranquila y pacífica, y tener mucho aguante para mantener su templanza, aún un poco sulfurada. Sin embargo, no era lo mismo cuando ya perdía la paciencia y la sulfuración marcaba rojo intermitentemente en el termómetro sin enfriarse. Cuando llegaba a aquella fase… ¡Le importaba un reverendo rábano absolutamente todo!

Y eso fue lo que sucedió a continuación.

– ¡Maldición! ¡Me reúso a quedarme con esta condenada ropa mojada! – Pensó para sí la muchacha. Y entonces metió la mano debajo de la falda de su vestido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se quito las bragas. Siguió caminando al lado del dragón. No está demás comentar que de esto el pequeño kappa y el inuyökai ni se enteraron.

Luego sacó una prenda intima seca de uno de los bolsos que cargaban a los costados los siameses y… ¡Shum! Así, a la velocidad de la luz, se la puso. Siguió caminando con toda tranquilidad. Saco un jeans azul, la última ropa de cambio que le quedaba, arremangó las piernas de la tela, se detuvo y se lo puso, como su fuera la cosa más normal. Después de un momento, Jaken reparó en el retraso de la muchacha.

– ¡Ya ándale mujer! ¡No te quedes atrás! – Sesshomaru también se detuvo y ambos repararon en el cambio de vestuario de la muchacha – ¿¡Pero qué diablos!? – Dijo el pequeño yökai verde.

Melisa los miraba desdeñosa y abrochaba su pantalón con toda tranquilidad, luego de eso arremangó toda la falda del vestido y la comprimió en un nudo al acostado de su cintura. Caminó como si nada, se puso al lado de los siameses y preguntó mordaz:

– ¿Continuamos?

Sesshomaru entornó los ojos, luego siguió su camino.

– Muchachos. Quiero subirme a su lomo – Le dijo a los siameses bajito pidiéndole el favor, ellos se detuvieron un momento y doblaron las patas. Melisa se subió pero no de una forma normal. Lo hizo mirando hacia atrás, hacia la cola del Dragón.

– ¿Pero qué estás haciendo mujer? – Preguntó de forma curiosa el pequeño kappa. Melisa no contestó sólo procedió a lo próximo a realizar. Se quitó el vestido y Jaken no pudo evitar indignarse. Exclamó a toda boca produciendo que Sesshomaru nuevamente se detuviera y mirara hacia atrás – ¿¡Pero qué diablos estás haciendo desvergonzada!? ¡Exhibicionista!– Pero Melisa siguió como si nada, se quitó el brassier.

– ¡Cállate! – Le dijo - ¡No pienso quedarme con esta ropa mojada! ¡Y si no te gusta, pues no mires! ¡Quién te manda a mirar!

Melisa soslayó el rostro sin dar la vuelta, y se dio cuenta que Sesshomaru la observaba, ante eso comentó:

– ¡Y tú qué miras! ¿¡Acaso te debo algo!? – Una pausa, luego – ¡Mirón! – Sesshomaru dio la vuelta de forma despectiva y agregó:

– ¡Jm! ¡Como si me interesara! – Siguió caminando.

– ¡Pues mejor para mí!

El grupo siguió marchando y Melisa con lo suyo. Sesshomaru por otro lado, ni se detuvo ni dio la vuelta la mirada, sólo siguió caminando con rectitud, impasible, con entereza, como si de una prueba de sal se tratara¹. Jaken por otro lado pensaba:

– ¡Vaya! Esta mujer sí que es atrevida. Nada la detiene, de igual manera hizo lo que quería. Sin importarle si lo hacía delante de nosotros – Observó a su Señor, y comenzó a entornar lo ojos con astucia – ¿Me pregunto, si mi amo habrá planeado todo esto? ¡Na! ¡Lo dudo! ¡Mi amo no es de esos! Aunque… – Finalmente el pequeño kappa sólo suspiró.

Luego en un momento dado, liderados por Sesshomaru desviaron el camino recto, y doblaron por otro sendero en el bosque. Al momento de doblar el inuyökai no pudo evitar echar una mirada de reojo y Jaken se dio cuenta. Abrió los ojos asombrado, y luego nuevamente suspiró. Ante una cosa como esta a Jaken sólo le quedaba omitir comentarios.

Pero para desgracia del inuyökai, la muchacha ya estaba cambiada, cubierta por su nueva ropa seca, montada en el lomo del dragón mientras mordisqueaba una manzana sacada de ¡quién sabe qué árbol!

Llegaron mucho antes del mediodía. Melisa estaba montada en el lomo de los siameses cabeceando de somnolencia. Sentía el cuerpo pesado, estaba agotada y lo único que quería era dormir. Así que no se dio cuenta que la primera que vino corriendo a ellos para recibirlos fue la pequeña Lin. Lin, por otro lado, al ver a su señor se le llenó el semblante de alegría, y salió disparada para recibirlos. Se percató de la compañía de Jaken al costado de su señor y también de la de Ah-Un que venían atrás de Sesshomaru, pero lo que no había alcanzado notar a la distancia fue la presencia de Melisa.

Lin se dirigió de inmediato a Sesshomaru, toda contenta.

– ¡Señor Sesshomaru! – Llegó a él jadeante.

– Lin ¿Has sido una buena niña? – La pequeña respióo un momento para tomar aire, luego se paró y le sonrió radiante contestándole:

– ¡Sí! – Fue en ese momento que Melisa sintió una voz extraña, abrió bien los ojos, y montada aún en el dragón se inclinó para ver quien estaba delante de Sesshomaru.

– ¿Lin? – Preguntó la muchacha. En ese momento, la expresión de la pequeña cambió drásticamente y Sesshomaru lo pudo notar. De esa sonrisa radiante, el rostro de Lin tomó una expresión de suspensión, de perplejidad.

– Seño…rita… Meli…sa… – Pronunció bajo con asombro la pequeña.

– ¡Oh, Lin! ¡Eres tú! – Pronunció Melisa toda emocionada, se bajó del dragón y abrazó a la pequeña. Lin aún no salía de su turbación, luego sólo atino a sonreírle a Melisa, pero lo hizo de una forma un poco forzada, algo nerviosa, un poco incomodada.

Sesshomaru obviamente reparaba en todo esto ¿Qué pasaba con Lin? No era la primera vez que veía esa expresión en ella. Y curiosamente la primera vez que la había visto también había sido con Melisa. ¿Sería que la presencia de ella le incomodaba a la pequeña Lin? ¿Pero precisamente por qué?

De pronto, Melisa se percató de la presencia de Aome e Inuyasha, venían del campo de cultivos. La sacerdotisa venía con una cesta en la mano. Más atrás venía el monje que sus gemelas lado a lado.

– ¡Ah! Mira Aome, es esa mujer de nuevo – Le comentó el hanyö a la sacerdotisa. Fue el primero en darse cuenta.

– ¡Oh, es verdad! ¡Es Melisa! ¡Holaaa…! – Aome alzó la mano para hacerle señas. Por otro lado, cuando Miroku la vio le brillaron los ojitos.

– ¡Luz de mis ojos! – Comentó. Afortunadamente para él no iba con Sango al lado, así que por desgracia no recibió su merecido coscorrón.

Melisa corrió hacia donde la sacerdotisa.

– ¡Aome! – Le gritó a la distancia con la mano alzada saludando. Aome sonreía, estaba feliz de volver a verla. Pero cuando llegó se desplomó frente a ellos, afortunadamente Inuyasha alcanzó a agarrarla.

– ¡Pero qué le pasa a esta mujer! – Comentó sin entender – ¡Oye! ¡Despierta! – Comenzó a sacudirla un poco – ¿Qué le pasó?

– ¡Ten cuidado no seas bruto Inuyasha! – Le sugirió Aome – ¡Puede estar herida o algo! – Por otro lado, Miroku se apresuró al encuentro.

– ¡Cuidado Inuyasha! ¡A ver! ¡Apártate! ¡Déjame ver! Puede estar siendo víctima de algún espíritu maligno, o de alguna extraña posesión ¡Necesito revisarla!

– ¿¡Qué!? ¡Miroku no seas sinvergüenza! ¡Sólo estas buscando una manera para tocarla, libidinoso! – Aome sólo suspiraba ¡Este aun después de casado, por desgracia, todavía conservaba muchas de sus mañas!

– Muchachos ¡Por favor! Lo que tienen en sus manos es a una persona que se acaba de desmallar, y les menciono que puede ser grave – Explicó la sacerdotisa aun suspirando ¡Esos dos no tenían remedio!

Al momento que el monje iba a poner sus manos sobre ella, de pronto salió Sango de una de las cabañas que estaban más o menos cerca, con su hijo menor en los brazos. Conversaba feliz con la dueña de la casa, pero aquello fue suficiente para que el monje se alarmara.

– ¡Ejem…! Inuyasha... ¡hazte cargo! – Determinó en tono serio haciéndose el desentendido.

Lin, al ver la situación a la lejanía se vino corriendo, Sesshomaru la siguió atrás caminando.

– ¿¡Qué fue lo que le sucedió!? – Preguntó preocupada la pequeña.

– ¡Pues ni idea! De pronto se desplomó frente a nosotros – Contestó Inuyasha. Sesshomaru por otro lado, se dirigió directo a su hermano y sacó a Melisa de los brazos del hanyö. Todos quedaron interrogativos con expresión de…:

– ¿Hum? – En los ojos y en las gargantas. El inugami la semi recostó en el suelo y con su otra mano tomó su mentón y luego le zamarreó el rostro para que despertara. Mientras tanto el monje se acercó a Inuyasha y le comentó por lo bajo:

– ¡Pss! ¡Inuyasha! Al parecer ella viene con él.

Melisa comenzó a volver en sí, se quejó, se llevó la mano a la cabeza y luego de nuevo se desmayó. Sesshomaru la tomó en sus brazos y se dirigió a Aome.

– Esta débil. Perdió mucha sangre. Así que se quedará un par de días en esta aldea.

– Eh… ¡Si, claro! – Contestó la sacerdotisa – ¡No hay problema! – Más que un ruego de hospitalidad y socorro parecía una orden.


	34. C31: VISITANDO AL HERRERO TOTOSAI

**CAPÍTULO XXXI:**

 **VISITANDO AL HERRERO TOTOSAI**

El viejo Totosai trabajaba tranquilo en su taller cuando le llegó la sensación de un aire gélido recorriéndole la nuca y el espinazo, era el singular estremecimiento de la inquietud y el miedo agazapado que zarandea los sentidos por un intangible peligro próximo a su suceder. Se detuvo un momento, sacudió un poco el cuerpo sin moverse de su lugar, y luego siguió afilando y forjando sus armas. La vieja pulga Myoga a bordo de él, preguntó:

– ¿Qué te sucede Totosai?

– Mm… al parecer alguien dejo la ventana abierta.

– ¿Ventana? ¿De qué hablas?

– De nada en especial, sólo que de pronto, una extraña sensación me heló el cuerpo pero… ¡Na! No es nada, últimamente hemos estado viviendo un reconfortante tiempo de paz ¿No te parece?

– Pues yo diría tiempos de fomedad¹ – Comentó el diminuto yökai.

– De todas maneras creo que la edad ya me está afectando. Al parecer creo que voy a tener que preocuparme por estirar los huesos de vez en cuando. A propósito ¿Qué haces Myoga? – La pulga ordenaba su pequeñito sacó en el hombro del viejo para amarrárselo a la espalda.

– Pues que crees. A estirar los huesos. Iré a visitar al amo Inuyasha, a ver si tiene algo interesante o más entretenido que contar, si me quedo demasiado en este lugar creo que terminaré petrificándome. El viejazo² es como una enfermedad contagiosa que se pega.

– Myoga, eres un viejo zorro. A puesto que sólo es una escusa para pegarte a los cuellos de las jovencitas de por ahí.

– Bueno, hay que disfrutar la vida de vez en cuando. ¡Totosai! ¡Tú también deberías hacer lo mismo!, respirar constantemente el olor a ceniza y a carbón de este lugar sólo te hará más viejo.

– ¡Na! Paso por esta vez. Mejor me dedicaré a terminar el trabajo que queda. Mándale saludos a Inuyasha de mi parte.

– Está bien ¡Nos vemos! – Se despidió el diminuto yökai alejándose a grandes brincos. Se posó en los dientes del esqueleto de la casa y llamó con un silbido a su cuervo, al cabo de un rato rumió sus palabras con malhumor:

– ¡Mm! ¡Condenado pajarraco del demonio! ¡Donde diablos se metió! ¡Siempre que lo necesito no está! ¿Hm? ¿Cocha pacha? ¿Pero quién es el que viene ahí? – La atención de la pulga se fue hacia una imponente silueta que venía a la lejanía, el cabello plateado realzaba en aquel humeante paisaje adornado por el rojo incandescente de la lava – ¿Amo Inuyasha? Mm… – El viejo diminuto entornó los ojos para agudizar la vista – ¡Esa forma de caminar…! – Al caer en cuenta la sangre se le heló y se puso blanco como una sábana – ¡Ahhh…! ¡Totosai! – Se devolvió sobre sus brincos.

– ¿Hm? ¿No te habías ido Myoga? ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

– ¡Totasai! ¡Algo terrible esta por suceder! ¡Debemos irnos de inmediato! – Manifestó con la cobardía a flor de piel en la voz mientras temblaba.

– ¿Algo terrible está por suceder? ¿A qué te refieres?

– ¡Sí! ¡Es Sesshomaru!

– ¿Sesshomaru?

– ¡Si, y viene para acá! ¡No hay tiempo que perder! – El viejo Totosai siguió observando a la pulga con esos ojos blancos, grandes y redondos que tenía, aún no cayendo a cuenta de la situación. Después de una larga pausa agregó:

– ¿Sesshomaru? ¿Y por qué razón vendría? Por lo que tengo sabido, a ese muchacho yo ya no le debo nada, mi misión con él acabó hace mucho tiempo.

– ¡Pues ni idea! ¡Pero si esta aquí estoy seguro que no es para nada bueno! – El viejo herrero siguió pensando mientras se rascaba la cabeza, después de otra larga pausa miró nuevamente a la pulga Myoga, y de pronto, así de repente, su rostro se desfiguró en un gran grito de pánico.

– ¡Wua! ¡Es Sesshomaru! ¡Debo irme pronto!

– ¡Si es precisamente eso lo que intentaba decirte viejo oxidado! ¡Apúrate! ¡Apúrate! – El pánico cundió en el interior de la casa de esqueleto. Totasai metía de forma apresurada y con desorden sus armas y herramientas en un enorme saco para largarse, pero el tiempo del que dependían era demasiado corto. Myoga sintió los pasos cada vez más cerca, mientras que la sombra del terrible can comenzaba a ensombrecer con su presencia la débil iluminación de la casa que entraba por la abertura.

– ¡Ya está aquí… í…! – Pronunció Myoga medio cantadito estilo Poltergeis con el nudo en la garganta, mientras que con sus cuatro manos se arrugaba la ropa de tanto que la apretaba. Sesshomaru apareció trabando la entrada con su silueta.

– Totosai – Pronunció. Y los dos viejos se echaron al suelo, juntos, gritando de horror. Probablemente si Myoga hubiese tenido un tamaño normal, ambos hubieran yacido en su horror abrazados, pero por las circunstancias anatómicas, Myoga se arrimó al cuello de Totosai y al viejo herrero no le quedó más que la opción de abrazarse a sí mismo.

* * *

– Aome ¿No te parece que esa muchacha ha dormido bastante? – Le comentó Sango a la sacerdotisa.

– Si. Pero es comprensible, está débil. Sesshomaru comentó antes de irse que perdió mucha sangre.

– Mm… Al parecer fue atacada por un monstruo – Expresó la exterminadora – Tiene marcas de mordedura en varias zonas del cuerpo. A propósito ¿Por qué esta chica estaba con Sesshomaru? La primera vez que la conocimos también venía en compañía de él, pero recuerdo que después tomaron caminos separados.

– No lo sé. Pero al parecer están viajando juntos.

– ¡Cielos! ¡Esto es inaudito! El hermano de Inuyasha siempre da algunas sorpresas. De cierta forma, me da mucha curiosidad.

– Me pregunto si esto está relacionado con el rumor que escuchamos sobre el robo de su espada.

– ¿Pero qué tendrá ella que ver con eso?

– No lo sé.

Melisa, por su parte, con la conciencia desembocada en el mundo astral escuchaba la voz de Daniel en la oscuridad:

– _**Te haré dormir todo este tiempo. Así podré revitalizar tu vital como corresponde. De todas maneras, has abusado bastante de tu condición. No deberías estar aquí, todo sería mejor si te fueras a tu casa y descansaras como corresponde. A parte necesitas alimentarte bien. ¡Maldición! ¡Realmente no deberías estar aquí!**_

– _**Pero tú me estas curando.**_

– _**Aun así. Eso no quiere decir que no necesites descanso y una buena alimentación. Como te dije, lo mejor sería que te fueras a tu casa.**_

– _**Sabes muy bien que no haré eso. Primero te encontraré.**_

Melisa pudo escuchar el suave suspiro del muchacho. Luego de eso su voz pregunto:

– _**Y cuando lo hagas… Cuando me encuentres ¿Qué harás?**_

La conciencia de Melisa sólo guardó silencio. Si ella hubiese estado en su aspecto físico, teniendo una conversación común, como el dialogo de cualquier persona, con la lógica sencilla de una, hubiese sido muy fácil contestar aquella pregunta, porque eran muchas las dudas, muchas las interrogantes y los enigmas por resolver. La figura, la presencia de aquel muchacho "aparentemente" desconocido en su vida común, siempre representó la clave que resolvería todas sus dudas respecto a los baches de su vida; ¡aquellos extraños poderes que tenía desde pequeña!, ¡esas raras visiones que parecían ser recuerdos! Y los seguimientos, sus observaciones que parecían ser las de un curioso espía ¡Siempre estuvo presente en su vida! Aunque a la lejanía, observando a la distancia ¡Claro! ¡Aparentemente el porqué de todo eso era lo que quería saber! Sin embargo, su conciencia no podía responder eso, porque en realidad el motivo era mucho más profundo. Muy en el interior de ella no era precisamente respuestas lo que buscaba. Toda esta búsqueda no representaba más que un impulso, la ansiedad que sentía su alma. Y entonces respondió:

– _**Esto es tú culpa…**_

– _**Lo sé… –**_ Asentó la voz de él _**\- Jamás respeté todas las condiciones del pacto. Y todo este desequilibrio se desarrolló por esto mismo.**_

– _**Daniel… ¡Anhelo verte!**_

– _**No… es mejor que no. A pesar de todo, nuestro contrato aún no se ha roto, y eso determina que todavía podemos seguir adelante. Aún no hemos perdido. El trato todavía continúa en pie. Melisa, no creas que las cosas quedarán como están, tarde o temprano voy a devolverte a tu mundo y anularé lo que has hecho hasta ahora. Es necesario que lo haga para mantener nuestro pacto.**_

* * *

– ¿Han robado tu espada? ¿Es eso cierto, muchacho? – Totasai se rascaba la cabeza mientras lo asimilaba – Había escuchado algunos rumores por ahí, pero nunca creí que fueran ciertos. Me parece demasiado increíble. Sesshomaru ¿Cómo fuiste a dejar que algo como eso sucediera?

– ¡Ay, pero que tonto! – Comentó Myoga en el hombro del viejo de una manera desenvuelta – Después de haber pataleado bastante con la herencia del amo Inuyasha, y cuando por fin logra tener su espada propia dejan que se la roben así sin más – Sesshomaru clavó su mirada directa en la pequeña pulga y éste se asustó.

– De todas maneras, lo que dice Myoga es cierto – Le comentó Totosai – Me parece inverosímil que alguien haya sido capaz de vencerte y más encima robar tu espada.

– ¡Jm! ¡Estupideces! ¡Aún estoy vivo! – Respondió con sequedad. El viejo herrero entornó los ojos y respondió:

– Mm… supongo que para un yökai de tu nivel una verdadera derrota es cuando una de las partes resulta muerta. Sin embargo, vivo o muerto este enemigo robo tu espada, es un hecho. Y dime muchacho ¿Quién fue el que lo hizo? – Sesshomaru respondió con una palabra:

– Ryukoushin – Ambos viejos abrieron los ojos

– ¿¡Ryukoushin!? ¿¡Ese muchacho malévolo!? ¿El sobrino de Ryukotsusei? Pero tenía entendido que ese muchacho había muerto hace mucho tiempo a manos de su propio padre.

– En realidad no – Acotó Myoga – Ese muchacho sólo fue sellado por su padre, para que no causara más problemas.

– ¡Ay…! ¡Vaya! – Suspiró el herrero – Siempre he creído que los problemas del este debieron quedarse en el este, pero tu padre se acarreó los problemas de esa familia cuando se hizo cargo de Souunga. Después de eso, Ryukotsusei no dejó de asediarlo sin cansancio, trayendo el terror hasta nuestras tierras. Y ahora después de tantos siglos, los problemas con esa familia aún continúan. Eso le pasó a tu padre por ser demasiado "buen amigo". De todas maneras, que le vamos a hacer, lo hecho hecho está – El viejo esbozó una sonrisa y le dijo al inugami – Sesshomaru, te deseo buena suerte, espero que pronto recuperes tu espada – Y así concluyó el herrero dándole golpecitos en el hombro. Sesshomaru entornó los ojos con dureza y ambos viejos entraron en pánico.

– ¡Creo que te dejé claro desde la primera instancia el motivo de mi presencia en este lugar! – El viejo herrero se relajó, cruzó los brazos, entrecerró los ojos y le respondió:

– ¿Muchacho? ¿Estás consciente de lo que me estás pidiendo? Quieres que te forje una nueva arma que se a capaz de competir con la misma Bakusaiga. Esa espada fue forjada dentro de ti, eso quiere decir que es la representación de tu propio poder. Y tú me estas pidiendo un arma igual o superior a tu Colmillo Explosivo ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

– ¿Acaso no puedes hacerlo, Totosai? – Respondió Sesshomaru serio pero con cierto aire de grandeza, dejando en evidencia la posible incapacidad del herrero.

– No es a eso a lo que me refiero – Contestó inmediatamente el viejo defendiendo su talento.

Sesshomaru metió la mano dentro de su manga y sacó el colgante de Irasue. Se lo entregó al viejo.

– ¡Pero si es el colgante de la señora esposa! – Comentó la diminuta pulga.

– Sesshomaru. ¡No me digas que fuiste capaz de robarle esto a tu madre!

– Irasue, comentó que sería una buena instancia para darle uso – Contestó Sesshomaru.

– Mm… así que finalmente decidió entregártelo – Totosai observó la gema y el extraño contenido que parecía moverse dentro, lo hizo por una larga pausa, y luego algo pareció entusiasmar al oxidado viejo – Bien ¡Acepto! – Contestó - ¡Voy a hacerlo! – Sesshomaru abrió los ojos. La respuesta del viejo lo alegró, y de cierta forma, lo tranquilizó, sin embargo, su rostro sólo lo evidenció en esa abertura de ojos.

– Qué necesitas – Preguntó – Traeré lo que pidas.

– Mm… Aun no estoy seguro… - Titubeó – Siguió observando la gema – Veamos… ¿Qué podemos hacer con esto? – Comenzó a agitarla, luego siguió observando el contenido interno – Mm… – El viejo siguió mirando irresoluto. Sesshomaru comenzó a perder la paciencia.

– Necesito un arma poderosa. Sólo debes decirme lo que requieres para hacerla, y yo traeré a tus manos todo lo que pidas – Volvió a demarcar el inugami.

– Espera, que estoy pensando. Quiero utilizar el contenido de esto como base – Sesshomaru recién cayó a cuenta del objeto, y entonces preguntó:

– ¿Qué es precisamente eso? – Totosai lo miró.

– ¿Qué? ¿No lo sabes muchacho? – Totosai y la pulga Myoga se observaron por un momento. Luego el viejo herrero le contestó – ¡Pues si tu no lo sabes menos lo sabré yo! – Sesshomaru puso cara de pocos amigos, y ambos viejos nuevamente se asustaron – Bueno, a lo que me refiero es… – El viejo Totosai comenzó a soltar un pequeña risa de forma nerviosa, porque en ocasiones no se le daba bien las explicaciones.

– Ejem… bueno. Yo lo explicaré – Tomó la palabra Myoga – Sesshomaru, el contenido interno de esa gema es su cordón umbilical – Esta vez el rostro de Sesshomaru no se mantuvo ajeno al asombro que sintió. Definitivamente no esperaba algo como eso.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Lo que escucha. Aquel extraño contenido que parece moverse dentro de la gema, es lo que encontraron sus padres debajo del pellejo de su cordón umbilical. Su madre en aquel entonces, buscó una forma de encapsularlo y, bueno, lo guardó en la gema del colgante que luego ella cargó durante todo este tiempo.

– En realidad, ese trabajo lo hice yo – Agregó un paréntesis Totosai – Pero en otras palabras, esa cosa es un compendio de energía y materia oscura, y es bastante útil para crear algo nuevo. Si me preguntas que es eso, pues no tengo la menor idea, pero creo que los conceptos es lo que menos importa.

– A lo que se refiere Totosai, es que aquel compendio es algo así como un poder sin forma, y aquello estaba en el interior de su cordón umbilical, en otras palabras, era algo así como la muestra del extraño poder que guardaba usted dentro de sí – Sesshomaru observaba y escuchaba sin decir nada, de cierta forma, estaba algo atónito con esta nueva información. Totosai agregó:

– Cuando tu padre me pidió separar su colmillo para transformarlo en dos espadas y luego me explicó el plan a realizar referente al Meidou Zangetsuha, yo le pregunté que por qué favorecía a un hijo más que a otro. Ya que era demasiado evidente quién heredaría verdaderamente a Colmillo de Acero. El hecho realmente me daba mucha curiosidad, esa aparente preferencia por un hijo no nato antes que su primogénito. Pero él me sacó de mi error cuando me explicó tu condición.

– ¿Mi condición?

– Exactamente – Respondió el viejo – Los problemas familiares que cargó la familia Ryu durante varias generaciones, le sirvió de gran ejemplo para meditar bien las cosas referentes a sus dos hijos. Sabía que la situación de Inuyasha sería muy difícil por su condición de hibrido. Ese muchacho aún no nacía pero Inu-no-Taisho sabía muy bien a todo lo que se enfrentaría por ser un hombre mitad bestia, por eso predeterminó el poder de Colmillo de Acero para él, ya que con eso sería capaz de enfrentar a todo aquello que se le venía por delante. Sin embargo, los problemas con su primogénito tampoco eran menores. Tú, Sesshomaru, a diferencia de Inuyasha, eras un yökai puro, pero con un carácter demasiado terrible, ¡y una inmadurez…! ¡Eras todo un problema! En lo único que pensabas era en la supremacía y el poder, no eras capaz de ver la vida con otros ojos.

– ¡Jm! ¡Por supuesto! – Respondió Sesshomaru, aún justificando aquella manera de pensar – Totosai volvió a entornar los ojos.

– Sigues tan orgulloso como siempre – Le contestó – Pero tu padre hizo todo aquello porque temía que te convirtieras en otro Ryukotsusei o en un tirano más terrible aun, o que se vieran envuelto en una circunstancia similar a la que pasó el señor del este con su hijo. Siempre fuiste un yökai poderoso, incluso con la capacidad de superar a tu propio padre, sin embargo, tu experiencia en la vida era demasiado incipiente, y ante eso con Taisho no tenías cómo competir. Tú inmadurez podía ser capaz de llevarte hasta las consecuencias más nefastas. Piénsalo bien muchacho, Inuyasha puede ser el heredero de Tessaiga ¿Pero has pensado cuál era tu "verdadera" herencia?

– ¿Mi verdadera herencia? – Repitió Sesshomaru sin comprender.

– Pues muchacho, tu herencia esta en el papel que desempeñó tu padre en vida. Ser el daiyökai, el gran señor de estas tierras. Desempeñar un papel de esa magnitud es casi imposible para tu hermano, en cambio tú, eras el que heredaría aquel renombre, aquella responsabilidad. Aunque, claro, también hay que decir que alcanzar aquella altura va de la mano con el sacrificio y los méritos que tú mismo hagas, esa capacidad que tengas para ganarte el respeto de los clanes menores y que te reconozcan como tal. Sin embargo, ser el hijo del antiguo señor ya deja grandes expectativas y un título ya casi ganado. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero? Tú sabes que un daiyökai como guardián de su tierra se encarga precisamente de protegerla y mantener el orden y el equilibrio en ella, es una gran responsabilidad ¡El mundo no necesita más tiranos de los que ya tiene, muchacho! Por eso tú padre buscó una forma de entregarte y heredarte eso que realmente necesitabas para ser un "verdadero" daiyökai. El resultado fue Colmillo Sagrado.

– Para dominar esa espada es necesario tener un corazón compasivo – Agregó Myoga.

– ¡Jm! Algo que nunca me caracterizó – Comentó el inugami mordaz.

– Exactamente – Agregó Myoga brincando – Eso era lo que debía aprender. Cuando su padre observó el contenido debajo del pellejo de su cordón, lo comprendió. Usted, Sesshomaru, llegaría a ser un yökai sumamente poderoso, pero a lo largo de su vida necesitaría encontrar la forma de conquistar su propio poder. Así que un arma como Colmillo de Acero no era necesaria para usted – Sesshomaru se mantuvo en silencio, pensando en todas esas palabras y luego concluyó:

– ¡Jm! ¡Tonterías! – Pero aun se mantuvo con expresión pensativa, digiriendo todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Myoga suspiró ¡No había duda de que Sesshomaru era muy orgulloso y le costaba reconocer las cosas!

– ¡En fin…! – Suspiró por su parte Totosai – Yo aun creo que te falta mucho para superar al Gran Señor. Una cosa es el poder y otra cosa es la sabiduría – Añadió rascándose el oído y observando el contenido en su dedo. Luego volvió a posar sus grandes ojos blancos en el inugami – Sin embargo, aún eres joven y tienes toda una vida por delante. Estoy seguro que ella se encargará de entregarte todo lo que le entregó a tu padre anteriormente. Aun tienes muchas cosas que vivir. ¡Bien! Creo que ya he decidido cómo utilizar esto – Dijo Totosai – Pero… Mm… creo que necesito un par de cosas más.

– Bien – Respondió Sesshomaru totalmente presto a escuchar la petición.

– Mm… - El viejo aun seguía irresoluto, luego dijo – Bakusaiga – En realidad se lo estaba diciendo a sí mismo. Se dirigió a Sesshomaru y le preguntó – ¿Tienes algo de Bakusaiga?

– ¿Algo…?

– Si. Cualquier cosa creo que me ayudará. Algo así como algún trozo de tela que utilizabas para limpiarla. Cualquier cosa servirá.

Sesshomaru observó la funda y la sacó.

– ¡Ah! ¡Perfecto! – Celebró contento el viejo - ¡Es mejor de lo que esperaba! Cómo tal ha guardado y se ha cargado de la energía de tu espada todo este tiempo. La funda es ideal para este trabajo – Sesshomaru lo observaba con curiosidad ¿Qué estaba pensando hacer este viejo? Entonces se decidió a preguntar.

– ¿Qué estas planeando Totosai? – El herrero sólo sonreía.

– Espera y lo veras – Al parecer estaba entusiasmado. Luego de un momento cayó a cuenta de otra cosa y entonces dijo – ¡Ah, pero necesito otra cosa más! Sesshomaru, necesito algo de ti – Sesshomaru caviló un momento y pensó en un colmillo. Totosai pareció adivinar su pensamiento y dijo:

– Eso no. Un colmillo es demasiado denso, necesito algo más sutil – Luego pensó – Al fin y al cabo, no es precisamente una nueva espada lo que voy a crear. Mm… veamos… – El viejo comenzó a observar al inugami – Quizás tus ojos… – Murmuró – ¡No! ¡Eso sería demasiado brutal!

De pronto, una débil brisa penetró en la casa y movió débilmente los cabellos del inuyökai, en ese momento la ampolleta del viejo se alumbró:

– ¡Ah! ¡Ya se! – Se fue corriendo hacia el saco donde había metido todas las herramientas anteriormente y sacó unas enormes tijeras de podar. Mientras tanto, Sesshomaru, observaba los objetos puestos delante de él; el colgante y la funda.

Todo esto era inaudito. A pesar de que la información dada por estos dos vejestorios la había comprendido en cierta medida, cuando se sucedieron los eventos con Magatsuhi³ y logró forjar dentro de él a la poderosa Bakusaiga, nunca había visto toda esta situación desde aquel punto de vista, nunca de la forma en cómo estos dos se la explicaron, ya que las palabras dichas por Shishinki⁴, en un momento dado, habían colando muy en el interior de él abriendo nuevamente la herida, una herida causada por un aparente desprecio de su padre hacia él.

Toda esta información arrojada encima de él, le había caído como un balde de agua, pero no de eso que te estremece los sentidos, si no uno de esos que limpian ¡Todas aquellas impurezas que durante mucho tiempo había cargado encima de él! Y ahora, de cierta forma, se sentía fresco y liviano.

Al fin y al cabo, Inu-no-Taisho, el antiguo señor del oeste, gran yökai y guardián, "su padre", había tenido grandes expectativas hacia él.

¡No todo en la vida es lo que parece ¿Verdad?! En ocasiones hay que darse el tiempo de meditar bien las cosas.

Sesshomaru estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando Totosai se dirigió hacia él por la espalda de una forma sumamente despreocupada y natural, y así, de pronto, de un mascazo⁵ le cortó el cabello al inuyökai. Sesshomaru, por su parte, ni lo vio venir, sólo abrió los ojos al sentir en su espalda el sonido del tijerazo y el débil vientecito en el cuello producido por el objeto al hacer accionado. Dio vuelta el rostro con los ojos bien abiertos, lentamente, algo así, como cuando una persona se preparara para observar y espera lo peor. Al ver los largos mechones de cabello plateado en las manos del viejo, su instinto reaccionó y le dio un golpe tan fuerte, que Totosai quedó plantado en tierra de cabeza.

Luego de aquello, el viejo sacó el rostro de la tierra, se sacudió y contestó:

– ¡Ay, muchacho! ¡Pero por qué te enojas! Tú mismo dijiste que podía pedirte cualquier cosa – El viejo se sobó el enorme chichón en su cabeza lamentándose ¡No había duda! ¡Le había dado muy duro! – De todas maneras, tu cabello no es irremplazable, estoy seguro que dentro de unas semanas volverá a crecer y lo tendrás tan largó como antes.

– ¡Ay pero que vanidoso! – Comentó por otro lado la diminuta pulga.

No era eso. Lo que pasa es que el viejo lo había tomado por sorpresa, además no estaba acostumbrado a que lo tocaran, ni mucho menos el cabello. Incluso el largo de su pelo, no era precisamente por vanidad, sino más bien porque nunca le gusto que alguien ajeno se le acercara y lo toqueteara.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _¹ Fomedad: De fome. Palabra que se usa para expresar que algo es aburrido._

 _² Viejazo: Cualidad de viejo. XD XD XD_

 _³ Magatsuhi: Personaje de la serie. Creo que aparece por primera vez en el capítulo 17 de Kanketsu-hen. Y era el aspecto negativo de la perla de Shikon._

⁴ _Shishinki: También personaje de la serie. Si no me equivoco aparece en el capítulo 13 también de Kanketsu-hen. Él es el dueño original del Meidö Zangetsuha._

⁵ _Mascazo: De mascar o mascada. En este contexto, alusión a un corte bruto. XP_


	35. C32: TIEMPO MUERTO

**CAPÍTULO XXXII:**

 **TIEMPO MUERTO**

Melisa comía parsimoniosa el guisado que le había servido la sacerdotisa.

– Necesitas alimentarte bien – Comentó la exterminadora – Si fuiste atacada por un monstruo chupasangre el resultado lógico es que termines muy debilitada. Sin embargo, viajar en compañía de un hombre como Sesshomaru no se si le ayude mucho a tu salud. Creo que deberías darte un descanso, ¿no te parece?

– Mm… quizás – Contestó Melisa – Pero no quiero hacerlo. Me gustaría recuperarme rápido, aunque… – la muchacha rió – Realmente es irónico pensar de que yo, teniendo poderes curativo no sea capaz de recuperarme de una cosa como esta. Bueno… de todas maneras, creo que hay muchas cosas que podría realizar y que desconozco de mi misma. De todas maneras, ¿qué más puedo pedir? Soy autodidacta en mi materia.

– Como dice el dicho "casa de herrero, cuchillo de palo" ¿no? – Respondió Sango – Pero de todas maneras, el buen descanso creo que sana a cualquiera.

– Mm… Pero no tengo tiempo para eso. Él descanso se me terminará hasta que llegue "el jefe" – Respondió Melisa asiendo alusión a Sesshomaru.

– Pero si le interesa un poco el bienestar de los integrantes de su grupo, pues debería ser más flexible, pienso yo.

– Pues no sé. Sesshomaru es algo exigente para sus cosas, aunque… en el fondo no es tan duro como parece… En realidad puede llegar a ser bastante amable… – Musitó la muchacha. Aome sólo sonrió.

– Quizás… – Comentó la sacerdotisa – Podrías pedirle ayuda a Jinenji.

– ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! Jinenji – Agregó la exterminadora.

– ¿Jinenji?

– Si. Probablemente él pueda ayudarte a recuperarte más rápido. Verás, Jinenji es un hombre mitad bestia con un alto conocimiento en hierbas y medicina natural, y es mejor que cualquier de nuestra especie, su nivel de conocimiento respecto a hierbas y plantas es muy bueno. Quizás no te vendría mal visitarlo. Puedo pedirle a Inuyasha que te acompañe ¿Qué dices?

– ¡Claro! ¡Sería fantástico! Me parece una buena idea – Contestó la muchacha – Quizás podría aprovechar la instancia, ahora que Sesshomaru está ausente– Melisa se sonrió – No estaría mal.

De pronto, irrumpió en la cabaña Jaken forcejeando con Inuyasha.

– ¡Melisa! ¡El tonto de Inuyasha está intentando robar tus cosas! – Manifestó con malhumor el pequeño kappa. El hanyö empujó al pequeño yökai y se sentó frente a la muchacha, y le preguntó directo:

– ¿Tienes ramen, verdad?

– ¿hm?

– ¡Ramen! – Volvió a repetir el hanyö. Aome suspiró y agregó:

– Se refiere a las sopas instantáneas.

– Eh… si, por supuesto – Contestó la muchacha, y a Inuyasha el rostro se le iluminó de alegría. De inmediato preguntó:

– ¿¡Y papas!?

– ¿Papas? – Aome por su parte volvió a suspirar y aclaró:

– Se refiere a las papas fritas envasadas.

– A bueno de eso no traigo, pero si la comida instantánea que me nombr…– Melisa no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando el hanyö le manifestó:

– ¡Regálamelas! – Aome se llevó una mano al rostro y reclamó:

– ¡Ay Inuyasha por favor! Se supone que está débil y tú en lo único que piensas es en quitarle la comida ¡Si serás! ¿Por qué mejor no nos haces un favor y llevas a Melisa con Jinenji?

– ¿Jinenji? ¿Y para qué?

– Bueno, a ver si él tiene algún tratamiento para que Melisa pueda recuperarse más rápido – Contestó la sacerdotisa.

– Está bien – Respondió Inuyasha – Pero con una condición.

– ¿Hm? ¿Cuál…? – Preguntó la muchacha.

– Qué me regales tu comida instantánea.

– Eh… está bien, no hay problema – Contestó Melisa media nerviosa, al parecer el hanyö estaba ansioso por aquella comida rica en nutrientes químicos.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Y por qué le regalas nuestra comida!? – Reclamó inmediatamente el pequeño kappa.

\- ¡Ay Jaken no molestes! Si quieres después te traigo todas las que quieras – Jaken, por su parte, sólo se amurró.¹

* * *

Sesshomaru detuvo su paso y miro hacia el cielo. Totosai le había dicho que volviera dentro de tres días ¡Vaya! ¡Tres días de tiempo muerto! Pensó en visitar la tienda de "Rumiko", quizás sería una muy buena idea para pasar el rato. Además debía pagar la mercancía que había comprado antes.

Se alzó hacia los aires y sobrevoló por el bosque, directo a las montañas, hacia un lugar lejano y escondido.

Entre la enmaraña de un bosque tupido, se detuvo frente a unas enormes escaleras que se alzaban a la manera de templo, arriba los altos pilares de un torii, lado a lado, recibiendo majestuosos a los invitados que se atrevieran a traspasarlos, y bordeando las escalinatas, hermosos faroles de piedra tallada.

Sesshomaru comenzó a subir. Quizás hubiese sido más práctico sobrevolar aquellas escalinatas, pero él siempre disfrutada haciendo esto, al menos en este lugar, era como una práctica terapéutica de relajación, este lugar tenía una magia particular ¡Sin duda un hecho curioso! ya que este pueblito había sido anteriormente un bullicioso hervidero humano.

Aún se percibía el suave matiz en el ambiente, esa sutil fragancia a vida humana de un pasado no muy remoto. Quizás, irónicamente, eso era lo que lo hacía tan especial, ese suave aroma humano mezclado con el ambiente etéreo de vida sobrenatural.

Mientras avanzaba por la callejuela vacía observaba las casas descoloridas, arruinadas y polvorientas, a simple vista sólo era un pueblo humano abandonado ¡Si que lo era! O al menos de día, ya que en la noche el velo se descorría mostrando el ferviente movimiento comercial de la raza yökai ¡Un pueblo poseído, con la máscara caída sólo a la luz de las estrellas!

Se detuvo ante una casa en ruinas parecida a una posada y entró. El cambio se sintió drástico, el interior era tibio y ameno; matices de colores maderas adornaban el recinto y una tenue luz lo iluminaba, parecida a la luz opaca y cálida que proporciona la llama de velones, aunque no se veía en ningún rincón algún cirio.

El ambiente del lugar era bastante particular, quizás por la mezcla de elementos raros tanto orientales como occidentales. A Sesshomaru siempre le costaba definir esta tienda, a pesar de conocerla muy bien, aún se le hacía difícil catalogarla, una imagen tan dispareja y rara pero que la vez tenía una armonía, una simetría, un equilibrio.

¡Sólo una palabra! "Exótico".

Tocó con su dedo una espiga del arreglo florar puesto sobre el mesón sólo por placer, y de pronto, con suavidad una mujer vestida con el típico atuendo tradicional comenzó a dibujarse, a materializarse, lenta y sutil. Cuando pareció tomar consistencia reclamó:

– ¡Así no! – Dijo – ¡Se hace de esta forma! – Y tocó con la palma una campanilla puesta sobre el mesón, como la de los hoteles – Sesshomaru aun no aprendes ¿Crees que compre este objeto para tenerlo de adorno?

– Rumiko – Pronunció el inugami.

– ¡Bien! ¡Aquí estas de nuevo! ¿Supongo que has venido a pagarme lo que me debes? ¿Verdad? – Sesshomaru metió la mano en su manga y sacó una pequeña bolsa de tela con monedas de plata dentro, la puso encima del mesón – Bien ¡Deuda cancelada! ¿Y esta vez llevaras algo más?

– Si – Contestó lacónico.

– ¿Naturaleza?

– Vestuario

– ¡Fantástico! Justo el día de ayer me llegaron unos nuevos modelos de kimonos hermosísimos ¡Dignos de una princesa!

– No… – Refutó el Inugami – Esta vez, requiero de algo más sencillo.

– Mm… ¡Bien! Acompáñame – Lo dirigió hacia otra habitación donde había un sin número de prendas colgadas de diferentes modelos y estilos, prácticamente podías llegar a perderte en ese mar de telas colgadas por doquier – Ven aquí – Lo dirigió hacia una zona, un rincón del lugar más ordenado y sobrio, donde las prendas estaban dobladas en una especie de repisa de varios compartimiento, algo así como un mueble facturero. La mujer comenzó a sacar algunas prendas y a ponerla en el mesón cercano para mostrárselas.

– ¿Qué tal este?

– No. Quiero algo más sencillo – Volvió a refutar.

– ¿Más sencillo aun?

Sesshomaru había notado que Lin no se ponía los últimos kimonos que le había regalado, aunque… de cierta forma era justificable, debía reconocer que se le había pasado la mano un poco. En ese afán de regalarle lo mejor, le había traído prendas que realzaban en finura y elegancia, propias para utilizar en un palacete ¡Y claro! era obvio que Lin no se atreviera a exhibirlas en un lugar tan sencillo como la aldea, además no eran prendas muy útiles para la vida cotidiana del campo. Esta vez, le traería un kimono más funcional. Luego agregó:

– Y también… una talla más. Ha crecido un poco.

– ¿La damita se está volviendo una señorita? – Sesshomaru no contestó, pero si, había notado que el kimono que llevaba puesto ya le estaba quedando un poco pequeño.

La mujer siguió mostrando la mercancía, cuando un leve olor llegó a su nariz, sin embargo, no le prestó mucha importancia, en realidad el olor llegó a él de forma inconsciente, así que lo pasó por alto, produjo en él una sensación agazapada y silenciosa que no evidenció. Ya escogido el kimono se dignaba a marcharse del recinto cuando aquel olor, esta vez más nítido y corpóreo lo volvió a atrapar. Su mirada se desvió hacia otro rincón donde de una raíz larga y enorme colgaban un sin número de joyas y bisutería artesanal, y un poquito más al lado, un gran número de pañoletas de diferentes colores y diseños. Se acercó hacia aquel lugar. Tomó la punta de un pañuelo de color verde y se lo llevó a la nariz.

– Este olor – Musitó. El olor del pañuelo le recordaba algo. Entornó los ojos con extrañeza y susurró – ¿Melisa? – ¿Esa era la sensación? ¿El olor de este pañuelo le recordaba a Melisa? ¿Por qué? Sesshomaru analizó el hecho con curiosidad ¿Por qué el olor de este trozo de tela le traía a la cabeza esa muchacha? – El olor es fresco – Volvió a susurrar para él. Rumiko agregó:

– ¡Vaya! ¡Tienes muy buen olfato mi amigo! ¿Te lo cargo a tu cuenta también?

– Tiene un olor muy peculiar.

– Así es. Este pañuelo está hecho con seda de gusanos de niebla.

– ¿Gusanos de niebla?

– Si. Se le llaman así porque se comen la niebla. Se alientan de ella. Estos gusanos son nativos del bosque de Yakushima.

Concluyó la mujer sin mayores explicaciones.

– Bien. Estas monedas de plata cubren el kimono, así que me quedas debiendo la pañoleta.

– No te aproveches – Reclamó el inuyökai – Con esta cantidad es suficiente para pagar todo.

– Lo siento mucho, pero la pañoleta vale más. No es fácil conseguir una con ese peculiar olor a bosque, está hecha con fibra especial, ya te lo dije.

– Gusanos de niebla – Agregó Sesshomaru antes que Rumiko hiciera hincapié en lo mismo. Sin duda la aprovechada se estaba haciendo la viva ¡Pero qué bah! Si era por pago él no se hacía problema – Esta bien, cárgalo a mi cuenta, luego te lo pagaré.

– ¡Bien! Pero su precio no es en plata – Sesshomaru sólo la siguió observando esperando que continuara – Mm… ¡Metal negro! – Agregó después la vendedora – Me la puedes pagar en metal negro, para ti no creo que sea un problema conseguirlo ya que tu familia tiene relaciones comerciales con el señor del este.

– ¿Metal de dragón? – Agregó el inuyökai, Rumiko comprendió que la pregunta de Sesshomaru más bien se traducía en: "¿Y para qué quieres eso?" Así que le respondió:

– Bueno, me gustaría diseñar joyas con metal negro, últimamente están de moda.

\- ¿Joyas? – Se preguntó, se le hacía raro, ya que el metal negro generalmente era usado para asuntos de guerra, espadas, armaduras y esas cosas, pero... ¡Cada uno con sus gustos! ¡A él poco le importaba! – Esta bien – Concluyó.

– A propósito – Agregó la vendedora antes que el inugami se retirara - ¿Qué te sucedió en el cabello? Si decidiste hacerte un corte de pelo ¡pues déjame decirte que te quedó horrendo! Da la impresión de que lo cortaron de un machetazo.

– No es asunto tuyo.

– Si es verdad, sin embargo puedo arreglar el daño – La mujer sacó una tijeras y le dijo – ¿Quieres que te lo corte? También soy peluquera.

– ¡Jm! Supongo que esto no es precisamente un favor, ¿verdad?

– ¡Bueno, tú ya sabes! Todo cuesta en la vida, pero no te preocupes no te saldrá muy caro, sólo tienes que traerme más metal negro para la próxima – Concluyó la mujer asiendo sonar las cuchillas de la tijera – Sesshomaru movió levemente la cabeza de un lado a otro en negativa y dijo:

– Me voy. He estado mucho tiempo aquí.

Ya era de noche cuando salió. El pueblo había renacido sin duda. Yökais de diferentes razas, formas y colores deambulaban de aquí a allá. Tabernas y restaurantes con las comidas más extrañas intentaban llamar la atención de los peculiares clientes. Los recintos estaban ambientados por una particular luz roja de tono bajo, al igual que los faroles chouchin que iluminaban todas las callejuelas del pueblo, y llamas fatuas y extrañas nubecillas flotaban por doquier terminándole de dar ese un peculiar aire fantasmal al lugar.

Sesshomaru avanzó tranquilamente regresando por el mismo sitio por el que había entrado. A medida que bajaba peldaños, los faroles de piedra se iluminaban de a poco con la peculiar llama fatua azulina, y luego volvían a extinguirse dejando el camino atrás en total oscuridad.

* * *

Jaken reclamaba sin cesar, no estaba de acuerdo con esto, ni mucho menos ser acompañado por Inuyasha.

– ¡Me niego! ¡Y tú! ¡Deja a Ah-Un tranquilo! ¡Si quieres vete tú solita, porque a Ah- Un no me lo mueves ni un centímetro! ¿¡Me escuchaste!?

– ¡Ay ya! ¡No seas pesado! ¿Por qué te pones tan grave? Es muy temprano para que ya comiences con tus berrinches, además sólo iremos por un rato no más.

– ¡Keh! ¡Si no quiere venir que no lo haga! ¡Deja a ese enano ahí y que espere por el engreído de su amo! ¿¡Para qué te haces problemas!? – Decía por otro lado Inuyasha.

– ¡Ya cierra el pico hibrido! ¡Nadie ha pedido tu opinión!

– ¿¡Qué has dicho renacuajo verde!? – Saltó de inmediato el hanyö.

– ¡Ya ya! ¡No peleen, por favor! – Intentó intervenir la pequeña Lin. Luego se dirigió a Jaken – Señor Jaken, no sea tan terco, es por el bienestar de la señorita Melisa, además la casa de Jinenji no es muy lejos.

– ¡Qué me importa si es por el bienestar de esta odiosa mujer! ¡No! ¡No estoy de acuerdo! ¡El amo Sesshomaru dijo que nos quedáramos aquí y aquí nos quedaremos! – Melisa sólo suspiró, Jaken en ocasiones podía llegar a ser más intransigente que el mismo Sesshomaru.

De pronto, una esfera luminosa llegó a gran velocidad hacia el lugar y luego se desfiguró y moldeó en un cuerpo de hombre, un hombre alto y fuerte ¡Obviamente era Sesshomaru!

– ¡Amo bonito! – Celebró gozoso el pequeño kappa ¡Y se fue corriendo hacia él el muy acusete! – ¡Amo bonito! ¡No tiene idea lo que la tonta de Melisa estaba intentando hacer!

– ¿¡Eh!? – La muchacha se sobresaltó. Sesshomaru la miró por un momento, luego desvió sus ojos hacia su sirviente y le dijo:

– Dime ¿Qué estaba intentando hacer? – Estaba serio e inexpresivo ¡como siempre! pero un particular aire de tranquilidad lo dominaba.

– ¡Pues estaba intentando largarse a otra parte sin decirle a usted! ¡Y más encima quería llevarse a Ah y Un con ella! – En ese instante la muchacha saltó de inmediato:

– ¿¡Qué!? ¡Eso no es verdad!

– ¿¡Cómo que no!? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Te ibas a ir!

¡Oh, rayos! ¡A veces las situaciones son determinadas por las meras palabras que se utilizan para explicarlas! El "cómo" determina muchas cosas ¿no? ¡El poder de la palabra! Sin duda… ¡Diablos!

– ¡Si, pero no me estaba fugando o algo parecido! ¡Sólo…!

– ¡Sólo ¿qué?! – Cercó el pequeño kappa - ¡Te ibas a ir con Ah- Un! ¡Y más encima en compañía de Inuyasha! ¡Claramente el Señor Sesshomaru nos dijo que nos quedáramos! ¡Y tú te ibas largar como si nada desobedeciendo al amo!

– ¡Pero…! – Melisa comenzó a ponerse nerviosa ¡Rayos! ¿¡Cómo diablos se había formado esta situación!? ¡Todo por una estupidez! Sesshomaru no decía nada y obviamente no expresaba nada, sólo miraba, la miraba a ella, era difícil definir o adivinar que estaba pensando y la reacción que probablemente tendría. Melisa al sentir la mirada del inugami y al verse ante la incertidumbre de su reacción comenzó a ponerse más nerviosa aún. Sesshomaru continuaba observándola, y ella no supo por qué pero la hizo ruborizarse.

– Yo… – Miró hacia los lados como intentando evitar la situación, luego por la extraña desesperación le salió la voz, y explicó de forma atropellada – ¡Sólo quería visitar la casa de un farmacéutico! ¡Eso es todo! ¡Aome me dijo que había un hierbatero muy bueno que podría proporcionarme medicinas! ¡Inuyasha iba a acompañarme para mostrarle el lugar, esto quería hacerlo antes que regresaras! – Luego de aquella explicación Sesshomaru desplegó las palabras:

– Esta bien – Contestó sin mayor exageración. Melisa abrió los ojos por que curiosamente su corazón comenzó a latir – Iremos a ese lugar que quieres – ¡Sesshomaru tenía una expresión en su rostro! Era difícil definirlo, ya que estaba como siempre, inexpresivo, pero había una particular aura de tranquilidad, de paz, de sencillez bordeándolo, de cierta forma, se veía muy apuesto, no era que no lo fuera, pero esta vez a Melisa misteriosamente la hizo vibrar un poco por dentro. Ella quedó algo turbada ¿¡Qué rayos había sido esto que había sentido!?

Sesshomaru se dirigió hacia la pequeña Lin para entregarle el regalo, pero esta estaba con los ojos bien abiertos mirándolo con asombro. Levantó su dedo lentamente y de forma tímida lo apuntó, expresando sin mucha fuerza en la voz:

– Señor Sesshomaru… ¿Qué… qué le pasó a su cabello…? – Jaken y Melisa, por otro lado, recién cayeron a cuenta del hecho.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _¹Amurrarse: amohinarse, amorrarse. Es cuando alguien se retrae (hablando de la personalidad y el estado de ánimo) y no habla, no sonríe, no dice nada. Puede ser por un enojo, tristeza o desanimo._


	36. C33: PRESENTES Y EMOCIONES

**CAPÍTULO XXXIII:**

 **PRESENTES Y EMOCIONES**

Lin, sentada en un pequeño banco cerca de una vivencia, abrió el paquete entregado por Sesshomaru, ya sabía lo que era, así que lo hizo con tranquilidad, si apuros. Sin embargo, esta vez pareció quedar más complacida que las anteriores veces, a pesar de que la prenda era una de las más sencillas que le había dado en estos últimos años. Pero era razonable, porque algo sencillo era precisamente lo que necesitaba.

– ¡Señor Sesshomaru! ¡Es hermoso! ¡Muchas gracias!

¡Genial! ¡Por fin un kimono que pudiera usar!

Lin tocó y observó la textura y los motivos de la tela con una sonrisa en el semblante, mientras tanto, Sesshomaru, con su atención focalizada en otro punto, en Melisa, la observaba desde aquella distancia de reojo. Ésta se encontraba más allá, arrimada al lado de Ah-Un, discutiendo con Jaken y conversando con el grupo de Inuyasha.

Lin inmersa en su tarea de fisgonear la tela desplegó un poco el kimono, y fue en ese instante que algo resbaló del interior y cayó al suelo. Se inclinó para recoger el pequeño trozo de tela verde.

Sesshomaru reparó en el hecho cuando la voz de Lin expresó melosa:

– ¡Ah…! ¡Pero qué lindo señor Sesshomaru!

¡Rayos! ¡Era la pañoleta! ¡Había olvidado decirle a Rumiko¹ que la envolviera aparte!

Lin pudo notar la leve turbación en el rostro de su señor, una pequeña muestra de desconcierto, aunque muy pequeña, casi invisible. Sin embargo, Sesshomaru no dijo nada.

¡Ya ni modo! Rumiko la había envuelto junto al kimono y Lin había abierto el paquete recibiendo también la pañoleta. Quedó suspenso. No había más que hacer, además ni siquiera había pensado qué hacer con ella, sólo la había comprado por capricho pero no precisamente con la intención de regalársela a la odiosa de Melisa ¡Claro! la había comprado pensando en ella, pero…

Lin no se mantuvo ajena a esa leve variación en su expresión y obviamente se preguntó el motivo, observó la pañoleta, a lo mejor algo pasaba con esta prenda. Y entonces notó que el tono verde de ella en cierta medida no pegaba para nada con el kimono que le había traído ¡Hecho curioso! Los hombres casi siempre son un algo torpes y poco detallistas con este tipo de cosas, sin embargo, este no era el caso de Sesshomaru, ¡es más!, era bastante meticuloso en ese aspecto, y sus gustos y opciones casi siempre eran muy acertados, si hablamos de estilo, elegancia y belleza. Pero entonces la pequeña Lin notó algo más; desde pequeñita había sido muy intuitiva para sus cosas, y eso en cierta medida le permitía darse cuenta de detalles: Sesshomaru, de repente, observaba a Melisa.

Cuando la idea, la impresión llegó a su cabeza, no pudo evitar sentir una curiosa desazón, un extraño peso en el corazón, y un silencioso temor arrimándose en sus entrañas. Su mano apretó el trozo de tela. Luego, de forma disimulada la dejó a un lado en la banca, aparentemente desembocó su atención en el kimono, pero en realidad su interés estaba puesto todo en él.

Sesshomaru estaba callado como siempre, pero pensativo inmerso en su interior ¡Quién sabe qué cosas pasaban por su mente! Sin embargo, sus ojos estaban puestos sobre el trozo de tela verde desplegado sobre la banca, y de repente, en ciertos momentos, su mirada se desviaba hacia el grupo de Inuyasha, hacia Melisa.

¡Para Lin fue demasiado evidente! La pañoleta no era para ella.

Quedó suspensa por un momento, pero luego con decisión guardó el kimono, tomó la prenda y se retiró hacia la vivienda donde residía. Sesshomaru se sentó en la banca que dejó desocupada Lin.

Luego de un momento, vio a la pequeña salir, llevaba un pequeño paquetito en las manos. Marchó hacia el grupo de Inuyasha, se acercó a Melisa y con una sonrisa radiante le dijo:

– ¡Ten!

– ¿Hm? ¿Y qué es esto? – Preguntó la muchacha, a lo que Lin respondió:

– Un regalo. De un admirador secreto – Concluyó con una sonrisa, con un supuesto contento – A Melisa la idea pareció impresionarla y estimularla un poco.

– ¿¡Un regalo!? ¿¡De un admirador!? ¡Vaya! ¿¡De quién!? ¡Quiero saber! – Preguntó con la curiosidad casi matándola, y Lin astuta y traviesa respondió:

– ¡Pues un admirador secreto es precisamente, "secreto"!

Sesshomaru observó la escena a la distancia, vio como Melisa abría el diminuto paquetito y sacaba del interior el trozo de seda, entornó los ojos, extrañado. Lin volvió a dirigirse hacia él, cuando estuvo en frente del inugami este le preguntó:

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

– Mm… bueno, aquel presente no era para mí – Respondió sonriendo. Eso le causó más curiosidad ¿Cómo había llegado a esa conclusión? – Si no era para mí, imaginé que podría ser para la señorita Melisa – Respondió sin más explicaciones. Sesshomaru agregó:

– No precisamente – Una pausa. Luego – La compre por capricho.

– Pues qué bueno que llegó a mis manos, de otro modo habría terminado desechada. Quizás la señorita Melisa jamás habría recibido el presente que fue comprado pensando en ella – Sesshomaru no respondió, de cierta forma estaba algo asombrado ¡Vaya percepción la de esta muchachita!

Luego de aquello, Melisa estuvo persiguiendo toda la mañana a Lin para que le contara sobre ese supuesto admirador secreto. A Lin la reacción de Melisa pareció divertirla en gran medida, y se dedicó a hacer "sufrir de curiosidad" a la muchacha.

– ¡Ya no seas mala! ¡Cuéntame! – Insistía, y luego preguntaba - ¿Y cómo es? ¿Es apuesto?

– ¿Hm? Si, si lo es, ¡bastante!

– ¿En serio? ¿Y quién será? – Y miraba hacia todos lados observando a los muchachos de la aldea. Por otro lado, los hombres al sentirse observados por aquellos ojos verdes aprovechaban la instancia para hacerse los lindos y los divertidos. A Lin eso le causó más diversión, y reía por lo bajo, ya que Melisa parecía quedar decepcionaba con cada uno de ellos.

¿Por qué será que los hombres se vuelven más estúpidos cuando se sienten abrazados por la mirada femenina?

– Lastima – Susurró para si en un momento dado. Con una sonrisa miró la pañoleta en su mano. Y entonces dijo – Mi corazón ya está enredado con alguien más – Se llevó el trozo de tela a la nariz aspirando con vehemencia, como queriendo perderse en su aroma – Tiene un aroma bastante particular. Este olor me produce algo de nostalgia ¿Qué será? – Lin observó a la muchacha, la expresión en su rostro.

– ¿"Alguien más"? – Se preguntó.

Algo le decía que Melisa no se refería precisamente a Sesshomaru.

– ¿Y…? ¿No la usarás? – Le preguntó en un momento dado la pequeña.

– ¿Hm?

– Mira te la puedes poner de esta forma – Lin le pidió a la muchacha que se sentara y entonces arregló su cabello, amarró la pañoleta en una cola de caballo.

\- ¡Vaya, qué lindo! Muchas gracias.

* * *

– Amo bonito ¿Por qué aun estamos aquí? ¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo en este lugar? – Preguntó Jaken. Sesshomaru descansaba a la sombra de un árbol en el bosque de la aldea.

– Haciendo tiempo – Contestó.

– ¿Tiempo? ¿Y para qué? – Sesshomaru no respondía y el pequeño kappa suspiraba, luego se daba el aliento para preguntar más – Y… ¿Qué le sucedió a su cabello amo Sesshomaru…?

– Nada en especial – Y no decía más. Estas eran algunas de las preguntas que hacía Jaken, y las respuestas que obtenía, así que optó por cerrar la boca y ya no interrogar.

Melisa se internó en el bosque para buscar a Sesshomaru. Se acercó, se agachó, abrazó sus piernas y le preguntó:

– Mm… ¿Sesshomaru? ¿Y qué haremos ahora? – Sesshomaru abrió los ojos, sin duda reparó en el peinado de la muchacha pero no dijo nada en cuanto a esto, luego respondió:

– Iremos a la casa del hierbatero ¿Acaso no es a ese lugar a donde quieres ir? – Melisa sonrió.

– Si

– Bien, pues qué estamos esperando – El inugami se levantó y ella sólo lo observó por un momento, luego de eso se atrevió a preguntar:

– ¿Sesshomaru? ¿Qué le sucedió a tu cabello?

– Nada – Respondió secó.

– Mm… pues "nada" no es lo que veo. El mascazo se nota a la legua – Sesshomaru no respondió – ¿Quieres que te lo arregle? – Melisa, al ver que el inugami no consentía pero tampoco rechazaba, lo agarró de la manga del kimono y le dijo – ¡Ven! Hay una roca por aquí, quiero que te sientes y me esperes, tengo unas tijeras en la mochila – El inugami sólo se dejó dirigir.

¡Y la sección de peluquería comenzó! Melisa peinó y humedeció un poco el cabello del inugami.

– ¡Vaya! Tienes un cabello muy lindo, mejor cuidado que el de cualquier mujer – Ella observó el color plateado y brillante con deleite ¡Realmente su cabello era muy hermoso! Metió los dedos entre las hebras y deslizó la mano – ¡Qué sedoso…! – Pensó para si ella. Luego le dijo – Al parecer el corte no afectará para nada tu apariencia, te dieron el machetazo por debajo del hombro – ¡Vaya! Él había imaginado que había sido más, ya que había sentido el vientecito que produjo el tijeron de Totosai en el cuello – Lo cortaré un poco más para emparejarlo, pero no será mucho, sin embargo ¡No hay duda de que te cortaron una gran cantidad! Antes lo tenías bastante largo.

Sesshomaru se mantuvo tranquilo, sin resistencia, esto lo relajaba un poco. ¡El bosque estaba tan tranquilo! Una brisa fresca corría por alrededor, y, además el hecho de sentir como la muchacha le acicalaba el cabello… ¡Realmente era agradable! Cuando Melisa, de repente, metía sus dedos entre medio y los deslizaba, una especie de cosquilleo se expandía por su cabeza y su columna, y eso lo relajaba aun más, entonces cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por aquella sensación ¡Jamás habría imaginado que algo tan simple como esto lo haría sentir tan bien!

Jaken, por otro lado, dormía la siesta apoyado sobre el vientre de los siameses.

– ¿Y…? ¿Cómo fue que te lo cortaron? ¿Quizás en alguna batalla? – Sesshomaru escuchaba la voz de Melisa cada vez más lejos – ¡Vaya! ¡Realmente mi conversación parece un monólogo! Por lo menos podrías darte el trabajo de decirme algo, aunque sea un sí o un no – Melisa siguió hablado, y al ver que no obtenía respuestas del inugami se puso delante de él – ¿Sesshomaru? - Y se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados. Se inclinó un poco poniendo su rostro frente a él – ¿Estas durmiendo? – En ese momento Sesshomaru volvió en sí, se reincorporó, abrió los ojos somnolientos y aspiró el aire por la nariz, luego dio un pequeño suspiro. Si, se había quedado traspuesto.

Melisa se enderezó y sonrió.

– ¿Quieres que te corte el flequillo? Me parece que está un poco largo, eso puede dificultar tu visión, para las batalla no creo que sea muy ventajoso – Sesshomaru asentó suavemente con la cabeza. Melisa se acercó un poco más y su rodilla chocó con la de él. Está demás decir que Sesshomaru pues… ¡gozaba de piernas bastante largas!

Melisa se volvió a inclinar para peinar su flequillo, en ese momento el aroma de ella desembocó en él como vahó sutil envolvente. Se le figuró una niebla fragante y deliciosa.

Observó su pecho, al estar inclinada la parte de arriba del vestido dejaba ver el hueco de su seno, y un poco la blonda de la copa de su ropa interior. Observó el pecho, "sus pechos", el cuello, la piel…

… la piel… Y percibió, la nota cálida de su aroma, ese toque minúsculo que comprimía su olor, esa tibieza particular que densificaba con sutileza la frescura de su fragancia ¡Vaya! frescura y calidez ¡Opuestos conciliados! ¡Unidos en ese cuerpo de mujer!

Y las silenciosas ansias lo comenzaron a cercar.

– Su aroma… - Articuló dentro de su cabeza.

Sus manos descansaban encima de sus rodillas, y entonces inconscientemente, agarró con las yemas de sus dedos índice y pulgar, un pedacito minúsculo de los lindes del vestido de Melisa, y lo sostuvo todo ese rato, como si aquello determinara un lazo, una cercanía, una cadena de unión, una posesión, un… "te tengo".

– Su aroma… – Se volvió a repetir para sí. Y observó el trozo de seda verde en su cabello, no había duda, la fragancia de aquella seda combinaba muy bien con su aroma ¡Qué hecho más curioso!

Luego de un momento esta se separó para buscar las tijeras, el vestido resbaló de sus yemas, al igual que su olor. Por ese breve lapso se sintió sobrio, libre del sedante que Melisa con su presencia y cercanía estaba derramando sobre él. Pero esta sobriedad sólo duró unos momentos, la muchacha se volvió acercar a él metiéndose un poco entre sus piernas.

– Otra vez… – Articuló nuevamente dentro de su cabeza. La niebla odorífica lo volvió a ceñir, y esta vez sus dedos no tomaron el vestido, si no que uno de ellos se posó sobre la pierna. Y luego comenzó a acariciar levemente la piel, suave, casi imperceptible, sólo con la yema de un dedo, con una sutil, minúscula suavidad. Melisa, por su parte, concentrada en su tarea ni reparaba en estos pequeños detalles.

Sesshomaru tenía los ojos cerrados. El olor de Melisa lo estaba colmando y comenzó a sentirse cada vez más embriagado, y esta vez, cuatro dedos se posaron ligeramente en la corva de una de sus piernas. Melisa sintió un leve cosquilleo y miró hacia abajo, era la mano de Sesshomaru, sin embargo, lo tomó como caso accidental más que intencional, ella estaba metida entre las piernas del inugami y este descansaba las manos sobre las rodillas, era normal que se produjeran roces. Por lo tanto, no observó el hecho como un acto de impúdica intención.

Pero Melisa reparó en las manos de Sesshomaru, esas manos grandes y fuertes, fibrosa y de dedos largos ¡Qué manos las de ese hombre! bastante masculinas, a pesar de las extrañas garras que le daban un raro aspecto.

Siguió rebajando el flequillo mientras pensaba.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _¹ Rumiko: Olvidé mencionarlo anteriormente. Pero me pareció divertido colocarle a algún personaje de este fic, el nombre de la autora de Inuyasha, sólo para hacer una referencia, una mención. XD_

 _De los comentarios que alcancé a leer en la anterior publicación, recuerdo uno que mencionaba algo sobre la sesión de peluquería XP, que para aquella persona era muy relajante que le acicalaran y peinaran el cabello. Me pareció un comentario curioso. Que de repente, uno se identifique con detalles tan sencillos como este. ^-^_


	37. C34: EL ENCUENTRO ENTRE RYUSEI Y DANIEL

**Notas iniciales:**

 _Lexi968, agradezco mucho el comentario que me has dejado. Lo que has dicho es una gran retribución para mi y me anima mucho. Muchas gracias. Y no te preocupes por tu español, es excelente ¡Pues se entiende bastante bien! ;P_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XXXIV:**

 **EL ENCUENTRO ENTRE RYUSEI Y DANIEL**

Ryusei y su espía sobrevolaron por la zona, una zona cubierta por grandes riscos, bosques, cascadas y acantilados. Sólo dos palabras ¡La inmensidad! Una zona mágica y espectacular a la vista, adornada por sus altos picos rodeados de nubes y neblina, y el vértigo de la voluptuosidad de lo grandioso. Un extraordinario bosque de piedra que parecía llegar hasta las mismas puertas del cielo.

Allí estaba el ryuyökai con su mano derecha, sobrevolando por aquel lugar, con el único fin, de cazar al enigmático humano que había sido capaz de liberar a su primo Ryukoushin de su prisión.

– Ryusei estamos casi llegando. Debemos bajar.

– Muy bien – Y los dos yökai amainaron su vuelo para pisar lo sólido – Ya hemos llegado. Me imaginé que nos traería hasta aquí – Ryusei caminó directo hacia la cueva que se encontraba delante de ellos, pero su espía lo detuvo, le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo:

– Ryusei, ten cuidado – El ryuyökai sonrió y habló con desenvoltura.

– ¿Pero de qué te preocupas hombre? Al fin y al cabo, es sólo un humano, ¿Desde cuándo un daiyökai le teme a un humano?

– No lo tomes tan a la ligera. No es un humano ordinario y tú lo sabes, al igual que esa chiquilla que acompaña a Sesshomaru. Y además, ha mostrado su presencia a propósito, él nos dirigió hasta aquí intencionalmente. Puede ser una trampa, ten cuidado.

– Mm… ¿Averiguaste algo más de Melisa?

– Sólo lo que sabes. Es una forastera que proviene de un lugar mucho más complejo y distante que un simple país lejano. Logré encontrar su supuesta morada, pero está protegida por un sello que desconozco. No pude atravesar la puerta.

– ¡Oh! ¡Interesante! pues a mi igual me gustaría visitar esa supuesta morada. En uno de estos días iremos – Pronunció mientras caminó unos pasos con despreocupación, luego nuevamente se detuvo – ¡Ah! ¡Tranquilo! Además no estoy solo, supuestamente… ¿Tú no te adelantarás? ¿No estarás observando todo desde la oscuridad como siempre? – El espía movió la cabeza de un lado a otro suspirando – ¡Pues haz tu trabajo como corresponde! ¿No se supone que eres mi ninja? – El espía camino unos pasos y desapareció diciendo:

– ¡Sinvergüenza sin remedio! – Ryusei abrió los brazos riendo.

– ¿¡Quién se supone que es el señor aquí!? ¿Eh? – Luego pronuncio más bajo mientras se adentró a la cueva – Tendré cuidado, no te preocupes, si tan irresponsable y ligero no soy – Entre la oscuridad se escuchó la mofa del espía:

– ¡Ja! ¡Si claro! ¡Eres el ejemplo de seriedad!

– ¡Bah! ¿Y qué más quieres? Soy el señor del este, guardián de la primavera ¡Debo ser alegre!

– ¡Jm! "guardián de la primavera" ¡Qué mariconada!

– ¡Cállate imbécil!

– ¡Idiota! – Y así insultándose y bromeando por lo bajo siguieron avanzando, penetrando hacia la oscuridad de la cueva.

Ryusei observó la columna de cristal de dorado brillante que se alzaba en el interior de aquella caverna, estaba rota en un costado y hueca por dentro, del interior emanaba luz dorada, al parecer era una columna formada por energía condensada. En ese lugar había sido sellado Ryukoushin hace mucho tiempo atrás por su padre Ryu-no-Taiyö.

Ryusei observó la columna por un momento y luego dio un suspiro para decir:

– ¿Y bien? Me trajiste hasta aquí, así que dime de una vez lo que quieres – La imagen de Daniel apareció al lado de la columna brillante, encapuchado como siempre.

– ¡Jm! ¿Qué es lo que yo quiero? ¡Pues no quiero nada! Eres tú el que has mandado constantemente a tu espía a seguirme el rastro. Más bien es ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú de mí? – Ryusei se rascó la cabeza de manera desenvuelta.

– ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Me parece que eres muy confianzudo para ser humano ¿Acaso no dimensionas el lio en el que estas metido? ¡Amigo! ¡Tengo mucha paciencia! Pero cuidado con abusar – Ryusei se puso serio – ¿Sabes que involucrarte con dragones y yökais puede ser muy peligroso para una criatura como tú?

Daniel curvó en sus labios una sonrisa. Siempre le pareció que el pecado de esta raza era la arrogancia, aun en los que parecían más sencillos y humildes ¡Siempre ese aire de superioridad frente a la raza humana! Ryusei siguió hablando:

– Pues si me dirigiste hasta aquí, es porque conoces muy bien mi familiaridad con este lugar. En otras palabras, tu sabes muy bien la razón del porqué te sigo. Fuiste tú, el que liberó a Ryukoushin de ese sello – Ryusei apuntó hacia la columna – Ahora quiero que me digas la razón de tus intenciones, humano, porque al parecer muy nobles no son.

– Intenciones nobles… – Repitió Daniel reflexionando en la oración.

– Pues si te has dado el trabajo de liberar a esta calamidad, pues por supuesto que hay oscuras intenciones por detrás. Dime ¿¡Qué diablos es lo que quieres maldito!? – Daniel volvió a sonreír, y Ryusei entornó los ojos con una mirada no muy amistosa. Puso su mano en su espada, en guardia, para en cualquier momento desenvainarla.

– ¡Oye oye! Creo que deberías relajarte un poco, "guardián alegre de la primavera" – De entre la oscuridad se escucho el "¡Jm!" de indicios de risa del espía y Ryusei arqueo una ceja. Al parecer, Daniel había escuchado toda las sandeces que venían hablando cuando se internaron en el sitio – No pierdas el tiempo conmigo, no tengo "oscuras intenciones", sólo cumplo con mi trabajo.

– ¿Tu trabajo?

– No soy de este mundo. Y mi misión es reclutar un guardián para mis dioses. Es por eso que he venido desde tan lejos hasta aquí.

– ¿Un guardián para tus dioses? ¿¡De qué hablas!? ¿Eso que tiene que ver con Ryukoushin o con nosotros? – Una pequeña pausa reflexiva - ¿¡Qué es toda esta historia!? ¿Acaso…? ¡No me digas que él es el reclutado o algo parecido!

– Irónicamente, sí.

– ¿Y cuáles son estos dioses de los que hablas? ¡Chte! ¡Qué diablos con todo esto! ¿Acaso quieren apoderarse del mundo o algo así? ¿Traer más devastación a estas tierras? ¡Esta historia me huele a mierda! – Daniel rió.

– El hecho de que tu familia haya engendrado tiranos y opresores, no quiere decir que todo el mundo sea igual. Hablar de mis dioses y mi mundo es algo muy complejo, pero te doy por sentado, que mis asuntos no tienen nada que ver con el orden de tu mundo. Sólo estoy reclutando a un hombre, mi misión es sólo observar. Las acciones de tu primo son responsabilidad de él mismo, lo que él haga nada tiene que ver conmigo.

– ¿Es idea mía o te estás lavando las manos? – Expresó Ryusei con cierto sazón de ironía pero a también de molestia. Daniel volvió a sonreír.

– Lo que quiero decir, es que pierdes el tiempo conmigo. No tengo oscuras intenciones sobre ti, sobre tu gente o sobre tu reino, ni el de cualquier otro, y no tengo ninguna extraña alianza con tu primo.

– ¿Y por qué lo has liberado entonces? ¡No entiendo lo que quieres decir con todo esto! ¡Tú historia no me convence! Y si llegase a ser el caso… ¡Esta bien! Supongamos que lo que dices es cierto ¿Por qué, precisamente, Ryukoushin? – Daniel, con la mano quebró un trozo del cristal de la columna y se lo tiró a Ryusei. El dragón le hecho una mirada leve y volvió a posar sus ojos sobre el humano encapuchado.

– El sello de tu primo era muy poderoso, ni un sacerdote humano con los poderes más terribles, ni ninguna clase de yökai podía ser capaz de romperlo. Sin embargo ¿No te parece estúpido que tu tío se haya tomado la molestia de poner a Ryukoushin en un sello de por vida? En ese caso ¿Por qué no acabó con su vida y punto? ¿Por qué sellarlo y por qué no matarlo simplemente?

– ¡Vaya! ¡Al parecer sabes mucho! Nos has estudiando bastante – Una pausa. Luego – Pues la respuesta a eso es muy sencilla, era su hijo. Pero claro, comprendo lo que quieres decir, por muy grande que sean los lazos, para un daiyökai prevalece el orden de su reino por sobre el afecto.

– Lo que hizo tu tío no fue al azar – Daniel quebró otro trozo, lo puso en la palma de su mano y el cristal se evaporó dejando un halo brillante de energía que luego desapareció lentamente – En el sello que puso tu tío, en toda esa columna densa y resistente como el diamante, había una partícula que permitía el rompimiento del sello.

– ¿Una partícula?

– Así es. En esa partícula estaban los deseos de tu tío. La esperanza en su hijo. "Una oportunidad para Ryukoushin". El que fuera capaz de entregarle esa oportunidad, sería capaz de activar esa partícula que permitiría sacar a tu primo de su prisión de cristal – De entre la oscuridad apareció el espía del dragón pronunciando:

– ¡Qué historia más extraña! – Daniel continuó.

– Los deseos de tu tío fueron escuchados por mis dioses. Es por esa razón que me enviaron aquí. Si Ryukoushin demuestra estar capacitado, será reclutado.

– ¿Y si no?

– Pues no lo será. Así de simple, y su propia perversión lo destruirá.

– Mm… ¿Sabes? Tu historia es muy confusa, y no me deja con una sensación de tranquilidad ¿¡Qué se supone que debo hacer yo!? ¿¡Quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras el muy maldito intenta destruir mi reino!?

– No. Ya te lo di a entender. Lo que todos ustedes hagan no es mi responsabilidad, ni siquiera las acciones de Ryukoushin.

– ¡Ah! ¡Muy bien! ¡Vale! Es decir que mientras ocurre todo este barullo, ¿tú sólo te quedas ahí observando como un espectador? ¡Qué bien! ¡Tamaña payasada!

– No te enojes conmigo, ya te lo dije, sólo cumplo con mi deber. Y ten presente que lo que está ocurriendo en este momento, fue precisamente el deseo de tu tío – Ryusei volvió a entornar los ojos, toda esta historia lo estaba irritando. De pronto el espía preguntó:

– ¿Dónde está Ryukoushin en este momento?

– Ni idea. Pero no me será muy difícil encontrarlo. Sin embargo, si ustedes quieren dar con él tendrán que apelar a sus propios recursos – Daniel estaba a punto de desaparecer, cuando el espía preguntó más:

– ¿Y qué hay de tu amiga forastera?

– Es verdad – Agregó al instante el dragón – ¿Qué relación guardas con Melisa? Porque te está buscando ¿Lo sabías? – Daniel se mantuvo serio y en silencio, y finalmente, perdiéndose en las sombras pronunció:

– Ella sólo es una negligencia mía. Nada tiene que ver con esto.

Tanto Ryusei como el espía se mantuvieron en silencio, luego de una pausa, el hombre pregunto:

– ¡Ey, Ryusei! ¿Qué te parece si secuestro a la humana para torturarla, a ver si este idiota vuelve a aparecer?

– ¿¡Pero cómo se te ocurre imbécil!? ¡Déjate de estupideces! – El hombre rió por lo bajo, sólo lo había dicho como una broma y para dejar en evidencia al dragón:

– Ey, ¿No me digas que también te gusta la humana esa?

– ¡Déjate de hablar estupideces y mejor haz tu trabajo! ¿¡Por qué diablos no lo seguiste!?

– ¿Pues crees que es muy fácil? ¡Es el sujeto más complicado que me ha tocado rastrear!

– ¡Vaya! ¡Las ironías de la vida! Un humano nos la pone negra ¡Qué bien! – Comentó Ryusei para finalizar con la absurda circunstancia. Pero se mantuvo pensativo por ese lapso, y luego pronunció en voz baja, diciéndoselo para él mismo – Los deseos de mi tío… ¿¡Qué diablos está ocurriendo aquí!?


	38. C35: RECUERDOS DEL PASADO

**Notas iniciales:**

 _The Mother Fucker, no te preocupes porque el capítulo 44 está listo ;) Sólo queda ser un poquito paciente ya que me faltan, más o menos, unos ocho capítulos que subir hasta llegar allí. Ya me falta poco para estar al día. ;p_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XXXV:**

 **RECUERDOS DEL PASADO**

Sesshomaru caminaba a paso prudente mientras pensaba. Totosai le había dicho que volviera dentro de tres días. De cierta forma, no podía evitar sentirse algo ansioso, ya sólo faltaba un día ¡Sí! Mañana el herrero le entregaría la nueva arma creada para él, sentía curiosidad ¿Qué clase de espada le forjaría Totosai? Lo único que esperaba es que fuera un arma poderosa, una capaz de hacerle frente a la misma Bakusaiga.

– ¿Jaken? ¿Crees que será esta fruta a la que se refería Jinenji?

– ¡No, niña tonta esa no! Esas son ciruelas. Las que necesitas son parecidas a las fresas con la única diferencia, es que son un poco más grandes y de forma redonda, y además crecen en los árboles, así que busca en los de gran follaje – El pequeño kappa sólo suspiraba ¿¡Por qué rayos estaban detenidos aquí buscando frutas!? ¿¡Qué estaba haciendo su amo!? El pequeño kappa observaba al inuyökai y luego suspiraba.

– ¿Pero qué estará pasando con mi Señor? Esta como ido, y por más que le pregunto no me contesta ¡Ay! ¡Tan hermético que es el señor Sesshomaru! después de tanto tiempo estando a sus servicios, debería confiar un poco más en su sirviente. Y además ¿¡Qué diablos estamos haciendo aquí perdiendo el tiempo con esta tonta mujer!?

Estuvieron todo ese tiempo buscando los afamados frutos de aquí a allá. Por su parte, Sesshomaru, se veía tranquilo y muy paciente, y casi todo el tiempo observaba al vacio sumido en sus pensamientos. En un momento dado se sentó bajo un árbol mientras Melisa y el pequeño kappa inspeccionaban los árboles de la zona, luego la muchacha se acercó cabizbaja y se sentó cerca de él.

– No hemos encontrado nada aún ¿Esos frutos realmente existen? – Sesshomaru puso su atención en ella. Observó la pañoleta en su cabello, ya no la tenía amarrada en una cola de caballo, si no que estaba puesta de forma simple a la altura de su nuca – Hemos buscado por mucho tiempo – La muchacha suspiró. Sesshomaru sólo la observaba con los ojos entornados y con una mirada apacible, simplemente la contemplaba.

Melisa había sentido el peso de la mirada del inuyökai, y en un momento dado lo miró de soslayo y le dijo:

– ¿Quieres decirme algo? – Sesshomaru la vio con curiosidad por un momento, no había entendido a qué se refería Melisa con esa pregunta y ese tono de voz ¿Quizás la muy insolente estaba con ánimos de discutir? ¡Nah! ¡Pero qué bah! Él por su parte estaba tan calmado que cualquier provocación de esta mujer en este instante, le era indiferente. Sesshomaru desvió sus ojos al cielo, con eso evidenciaba que no tenía nada que decir, pero Melisa aun observándolo de soslayo volvió a hablar:

– Hasta ahora no me has preguntado nada – Y Sesshomaru respondió:

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Si quieres expresar algo, pues dilo de forma clara.

– Me refiero a Ryukoushin – Añadió Melisa. Sesshomaru volvió a posar sus ojos en ella – Hace un tiempo lo he estado percibiendo, lo siento de una forma muy débil ya que se encuentra muy lejos de esta zona, hacia el sureste, pero su energía se ha intensificado un poco – Melisa creyó que con esta información aumentaría la efervescencia del inuyökai dándole impulso, pero la reacción que obtuvo de él la dejo algo sorprendida.

– Nos quedaremos en esta zona por un día más – Y volvió a posar tranquilamente sus ojos en el cielo.

– ¡Vaya! Esto es inaudito – Se dijo la muchacha para sí – Está muy calmado ¿Por qué será? – Y luego algo dubitativa le preguntó:

– ¿Sesshomaru…? ¿No me digas que estás haciendo esto…? Esperando… ¿Por mi? ¿A qué me recupere un poco? – El inugami le hecho una mirada por el rabillo del ojo y con su usual tono de voz, frío, seco y altanero, le respondió:

– ¡Jm! ¡No seas ridícula! – Melisa por su parte, se sintió avergonzada y se puso algo roja ¡Claro! ¡Era imposible que eso fuera verdad! Ya se le había olvidado lo déspota y utilitario que era. Se sintió estúpida.

El tiempo avanzaba y aún no encontraban nada, por más que buscaban por todos los lugares, y en un momento dado, a Melisa comenzó a darle hambre. Su estomago rugía, el problema es que no traía nada con ella, su equipaje estaba en la casa del hierbatero. Fue en ese entonces que lo encontró. Por suerte, y también, a desgracia de ella, se encontró con un árbol de frutos dorados que despedía una fragancia dulce y exquisita, que hacía que se le callera la baba a cualquiera. Saco una fruta del árbol, mordió la cascara, era algo dura, lucho por breves minutos con ella y luego llego a su interior y comió. Quedó encantada por el sabor ¡Jamás en su vida había probado algo semejante! ¡Qué sabor más delicioso! Una fruta jugosa, suave y muy dulce, tenía un leve sabor a fermento, por lo que le daba un toque perfecto como a licor elaborado, aunque muy suave.

– ¡Jaken! ¡Mira! ¡Encontré esto! ¡Pruébalo! ¡Es delicioso! – Se dirigió emocionada la muchacha hacia el pequeño yökai.

– ¿Hm? Pero si es… ¡Niña tonta tira eso! No comas de esa fruta o te emborracharás.

– ¿Qué? ¿Emborracharme?

– Si. Esa es la fruta de color dorado más conocida como el fruto de la borrachera. Es una fruta jugosa que se caracteriza por fermentar con facilidad a la luz del sol. Y el licor que produce puede llegar a ser bastante fuerte, y más para un humano como tú. ¡Tira eso niña, si no quieres alcoholizarte! Además… – Jaken dirigió su mirada hacia el árbol de donde la muchacha había sacado las frutas – ¿Sabes que ese árbol tiene un origen sobrenatural? Te aterraría escuchar sus fines maquiavélicos.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

– Bueno esa clase de árbol tiene algo así como voluntad propia. Utiliza su fruto como carnada, de esa forma los animales, humanos y hasta yökai llegan a sus pies para comer de sus olorosos frutos los cuales te embriagan, y ya cuando la víctima está muerta de borracha, casi a punto de quedarse dormida a sus pies, las raíces de a poco comienza a succionar al individuo y termina siendo devorado por el árbol.

– ¡Vaya! ¡Qué horrible! – Comentó la muchacha algo admirada – Así que no es un simple árbol como se ve, pero… – La chica de inmediato interpretó la circunstancia – Creo que no sucede nada si sacas las frutas y te las comes después, o alejada de allí ¿o no?

– Bueno si, pero…

– ¡Pero nada! ¡Ya no seas tan grave Jaken y prueba, está bastante deliciosa! – La muchacha le ofrecía la fruta – Es muy dulce, el fermento que tiene es bastante suave.

– ¡Es por eso que te lo digo! ¡De esa forma te seduce! ¡Niña tonta! ¡No tomes las cosas tan a la ligera, y escucha lo que te dices los más experimentados! – Seguía discutiendo el pequeño kappa, pero fue interrumpido por el inugami.

– ¡Jaken! Déjala que coma. Ella sabrá – Sesshomaru se estaba cansando de la reprimida incesante de Jaken, que discutía ahí como si fuera un padre cuidando a una niña. Luego el inugami se levantó para dirigirse hacia otra zona, Melisa siguió al grupo atrás disfrutando del sabor empalagoso de su nuevo y exótico bocado.

* * *

Ryusei se encontraba mirando el vasto horizonte desde uno de los balcones de su castillo mientras pensaba en las palabras del humano.

– Así que… una oportunidad para Ryukoushin – Susurró para sí – El deseo de mi tío…

Y se remontó hacia una época lejana cuando aún era un niño.

Recuerda estar observando a Ryukoushin a la lejanía mientras este hablaba con Ryukotsusei, en esa época cuando no había sido sellado por la máscara y aun guardaba una apariencia humana. Recuerda la imagen de esos dos como si fuera hoy, hablando, confraternizando en una alianza mal sana, recuerda la mirada de Ryukoushin, sus ojos marrón rojizo denunciando perfidia. Se parecían mucho, ¡Sí! Ryukoushin y Ryukotsusei se parecían mucho y eso siempre le causó curiosidad. Ryusei siempre se preguntó ¿Por qué? ¡Si lo tenía todo! Era el hijo ¡El único hijo de Ryu-no-Taiyö! ¡Y sin embargo…!

– ¿Por qué, Ryukoushin, eras como eras…? – Volvió a susurrar el dragón. Y recordó los entrenamientos a lo que lo sometía su tío desde muy niño y esa pregunta que le hizo una vez.

– ¿Tío? ¿Por qué pierde el tiempo conmigo? – Le había dicho de repente un Ryusei pequeño como de la apariencia de un niño de ocho años. El gran ryuyökai se había dado vuelta mirándolo con sus ojos dorados con algo de sorpresa y curiosidad.

– ¿Perder el tiempo contigo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Ryusei?

– Bueno… me refiero a que…, yo no soy tu hijo.

– ¿¡Pero de qué hablas muchacho!? – había refutado Ryu-no-Taiyö, acercándose a él y parándolo del suelo – Aunque no seas hijo mío es como si lo fueras ¡Eres el hijo de mi querida hermana!

– Pero… Ryukoushin es tu hijo ¿No se supone que después de ti él heredará tu posición?

– Bueno… las suposiciones y lo más obvio no siempre se lleva a cabo… – Respondió pensativo el daiyökai. Luego había mirado al pequeño dragón y le había dicho con convicción – Muchacho, quiero que seas fuerte en cuerpo y corazón, y para eso no hay escusas ni la razón de la "posición", sólo debes serlo para que así jamás te desvíes de tu camino, ni de tu Ser ¿Me comprendes muchacho? – Ryusei sólo lo había mirado con los ojos bien abiertos – Además el día de mañana si tu primo se extravía, quien tendrá la misión de ocupar su lugar serás tú, así que no tomes esto a la ligera ¡Y a entrenar se ha dicho!

– Sin duda mi tío Taiyö era un gran hombre – Pensó el dragón para sí aún mirando el horizonte – Todo lo contrario a Ryukotsusei – Ryusei evocó en su mente la imagen del dragón absoluto. Ese magnetismo oscuro que proyectaba, y la perspicacia maliciosa con la que siempre lo observaba. Lo recordó acercándose a él, y alborotándole los cabellos como en señal de mimo.

– Es un gran muchacho, ¿cierto? – había dicho Ryukotsusei en aquel momento curvando una sonrisa socarrona.

– Si, si lo es – Había respondido con una mirada fría y recelosa Ryu-no-Taiyö.

– ¡Claro! Es el hijo de Tsuki – Respondió en provocación el dragón absoluto, enderezando el cuerpo para ponerse frente a su hermano. El señor del este bufó como en indicios de risa.

– ¡Jm! ¿A caso intentas decirme algo? Pues si es así, te invito a que lo hagas con claridad, al fin y al cabo, aquí estamos entre hombres.

– Y entre hermanos – Remarcó Ryukotsusei aun con la ironía en sus labios – Pues no, yo no tengo nada que decir, al menos que tú si lo tengas – El dragón dorado guardó silencio por un momento, y luego amenazó desafínate:

– Deja en paz a Tsuki. Si le haces daño no dudaré en destruirte.

– ¡Oh! ¡Vaya ¡Vaya! Si que estas alterado, "hermano". Pero no te preocupes, sabes que jamás le haría daño a Tsuki – Ryu-no-Taiyö sólo entornó los ojos con desconfianza – De todas maneras ¿Te parece correcto el espectáculo que estás haciendo? Hay niños presentes – Volvió a responder el dragón absoluto con el sarcasmo a flor de piel.

– Pues ya es tiempo que Ryusei se vaya enterando de la rata que tiene como tío.

– ¡Oh! ¡Vaya! Así que finalmente estas sacando a la bestia que llevas dentro. Pero si quieres arreglar las cosas como hombre, podemos hacerlo de inmediato ¿Qué te parece? Creo que así las cosas serían más fáciles. Te derroto, recupero el control de estas tierras, como siempre debió haber sido, ¡y ya está!

– ¡Vaya! Tienes mucha confianza en ti, Ryukotsusei.

– ¡Pues claro! Al fin y cabo, tú eres solo un usurpador, un segundón. Como primogénito estas tierras debieron haber sido mías, y tú lo sabes muy bien hermano.

– Ryukotsusei… - Pronuncio en voz baja Ryusei aún con su vista clavada en la vastedad. En ese momento, apareció la madre de Ryusei pero este ni siquiera la notó. Sólo reparó en su presencia cuando la suave mano de su madre le sobó la espalda.

– Hola hijo.

– ¡Oh! ¡Madre! No te había notado.

– Si, lo pude evidenciar – Sonrió la mujer – Estabas volando por el horizonte ¿Qué sucede hijo? Te noto muy distraído – Comentó, sólo para aplazar la fatal noticia que traía para Ryusei, no se atrevía decírselo de inmediato.

– ¡Nah! Nada en especial – Respondió simplista el dragón – Sólo recordaba cosas del pasado.

– ¿Cosas del pasado?

– Pensaba en Ryukotsusei – Precisó el ryuyökai y su madre se sintió algo incomoda. Desvió sus ojos hacia otro lado, pronunciando un "¡aah!" en respuesta y no preguntó más.

Ryu-no-Tsuki, la madre de Ryusei siempre se incomodaba cuando escuchaba el nombre de su hermano, el dragón absoluto, pero eso a Ryusei no se le hacía de extrañar, ya que su madre fue víctima de muchos de los insidiosos planes que ideó éste un sin número de veces para derrocar a Ryu-no-Taiyö. Si había una persona en el mundo que la había pasado terriblemente mal a manos del tirano del este, esa era Ryu-no-Tsuki.

– Y… ¿Has encontrado alguna pista de Ryukoushin?

– No. Pero encontré al hombre que rompió el sello.

– ¿El hombre humano?

– Si. Me dijo cosas extrañas, pero al final no pude obtener ninguna pista del paradero de Ryukoushin.

– Mm… eso es malo, sin embargo… – Una pausa, luego, se armó de valor para decírselo – Hijo, tengo malas noticias, se que has llegado recién, pero te esperan en la sala de reuniones.

– ¡Qué sucedió! Dime

– El clan de la zona sur de nuestro territorio fue atacado – Ryusei guardó silencio y sólo la observó expectante esperando que continuara con la noticia – Eso sucedió el día de ayer… – Comentó cabizbaja la mujer.

– ¿Y qué hay de Atsushi? – Preguntó de inmediato el dragón. Ryu-no-Tsuki se quedó en silencio un momento, irresoluta, y luego pronunció:

– Está muerto… – Ryusei la miró con sorpresa por un rato. El líder de los kitsune del clan del sur había muerto, sin duda esa era una terrible noticia para Ryusei. Se llevó una mano al rostro lamentándose.

– Atsushi… – Volvió a pronunciar dolido el dragón.

– Ryusei, es mejor que vengas, los hijos de Atsushi y otros miembros del clan te esperan en la sala de reuniones junto a los consejeros.

– ¡Maldición! – Pronunció el ryu entre dientes y se dirigió de inmediato al lugar solicitado.

La madre de Ryusei se quedó un momento, ahí, sin moverse, dirigió su mirada hacia el horizonte. Ryukotsusei… ¡Ese ser! Siempre sería la sombra que atormentaría su paz interna, aún después de muerto. Y sin quererlo su imagen se le vino a la cabeza. Lo recordó asomándose al umbral de su habitación, con su presencia oscura y dominante, sus cabellos sombríos y sus ojos grises.¹

– Tsuki – La había llamado aquella vez para pronunciar su sentencia en aquella noche de penumbra – "Ten presente que al final, volveré por ti"– Y luego se había marchado para no volver jamás. Esa había sido la última vez que lo vio. Luego de aquello, el sello de la máscara de su hermano Ryu-no-Taiyö, y por consiguiente, la garra del comandante del oeste en el corazón. Sin embargo, ella jamás descansó, el miedo siempre la acechó carcomiéndole las entrañas. Sólo al final, luego de recibir las noticias de su muerte a manos del hijo hibrido de Inu-no-Taishö, pudo al fin, respirar. Aunque…

Ryu-no-Tsuki dirigió su mirada hacia la silueta de su hijo que avanzaba por el pasillo, mientras la dejaba atrás.

El fantasma del dragón absoluto, siempre, siempre, sería una pesada cruz que ella hasta el final de su existencia debería cargar.

La dragón de plata agitó su cabeza para sacarse la horrible sensación que le producía recordarlo a él. Finalmente, se decidió seguir a su hijo.

* * *

Sesshomaru llamó al pequeño kappa, ya se estaba haciendo tarde.

– ¡Jaken! – El diminuto yökai se dirigió corriendo hacia él y le respondió:

– ¿Si mi amo? ¿Qué se le ofrece?

– ¿Terminaron con su búsqueda?

– Bueno… hasta ahora no hemos encontrado nada.

– Ha sido suficiente, pronto oscurecerá, trae a Melisa – Dictaminó el inugami

– Muy bien mi señor ¿Pero dónde se metió esta mujer? – Pronunció observando hacia el alrededor, y luego gritó – ¡Melisa! ¡Melisa!

La muchacha se encontraba de bruces con la cabeza metida en los ramajes de un arbusto y la cola empinada, al escuchar su nombre sacó la cabeza como un avestruz pronunciando un…:

– ¿¡Hm!? – Se levantó con dificultad y tambaleó sobre sus pies – ¿Alguien me llama? – Balbuceó. Estaba borracha. El pequeño kappa volvió a gritar y los raros sonidos llegaron a sus oídos:

– ¡Marisa! ¡Marisa! – Escuchó las extrañas palabras.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¿Quién grita de esa forma? – Volvió a balbucear la chica, y comenzó a acercarse guiada por aquel extraño llamado.

El pequeño kappa la buscaba de aquí a allá pero no daba con ella.

– ¡Oyeee! ¡Mujeeer! ¡Dónde estás! ¡Dónde te has metiiidooo! – Seguía gritando y Melisa escuchaba:

– ¡Ooooii! ¡Joseeei! ¡Doko ni maska! ¡Anka no doko ni maskaaa!

– ¿¡Queee!? – Volvió a decir Melisa – ¿Pero quién es la persona que habla de esa forma tan extraña? – Y luego rió divertida - ¡Jajaja! ¡Qué ridículo! – Pronunció a media lengua.

– Mi Señor Sesshomaru – Jaken se dirigió al inugami – Disculpe… pero no encuentro a la odiosa de Melisa, no sé donde se ha metido, al parecer está perdida en algún lugar del bosque.

Melisa visualizó a la distancia a Sesshomaru y Jaken entre las malezas del bosque.

– ¡Ah! ¡Ahí están! – Pero el único detalle, es que al acercarse notó que estos dos conversaban de una forma muy extraña.

– Sesshomaru sama. Iurishtekudasai, tana… quenenoto atashiba Marisa Juriukaina. Corenashimisde takusaremas.

– ¡Ah! Sone. Shinpai shinai de kudasai – Respondió con frialdad el inugami. Y Melisa al escuchar estalló en risa.²

– ¡Oh! ¡Ahí está, ha aparecido! – Habló Jaken y Melisa se tapó la boca para no reír más, pero luego nuevamente estalló con más ganas y llegó a apretarse el estómago de tanto reír – ¿¡Pero qué es lo que sucede con esta mujer!? – Interrogó Jaken, pero Melisa al escucharlo se reía más. Sesshomaru la observó de pies a cabeza de forma analítica y luego pronunció:

– ¡Qué deplorable! Está borracha.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _¹ Sobre la apariencia humanoide de Ryukotsusei: Si quieren una referencia, más o menos como en la siguiente imagen:_

 _http dos puntos doble slash static punto zerochan punto net slash Hijikata punto Toshizo punto abre paréntesis Peace punto Maker punto Kurogane cierre de paréntesis punto full punto 1099734 punto jpg_

 _(Por los filtros lo escribo así) XD_

 _O si no, búsquelo por..._

 _Jun Du: Peacemaker Kurogane / Hijikata Toshizo_

 _Es el hombre que sale a pecho descubierto XD_

 _² Sobre el extraño y curioso japonés que aparece en el capítulo: De antemano les menciono que soy bastante ignorante en esto del japonés. No obstante, la idea central de lo que se leyó al final del capítulo consistía en que Melisa, debido a los efectos del alcohol, escucha el idioma como realmente es, es decir, que los escucha hablar en japonés xp. Discúlpenme si los enunciados expuestos están mal dicho o mal escrito, sólo intenté hacer una mención para exponer esta idea, y sólo transcribí sonidos que mis oídos más o menos alcanzaron a entender. La verdad es que a estas alturas ya ni me acuerdo con exactitud que decían aquellas frases. XD XD XD_


	39. C36: EL FRUTO DE LA BORRACHERA

**CAPÍTULO XXXVI:**

 **EL FRUTO DE LA BORRACHERA**

– ¡Vaya! ¡Así que al fin te veo de nuevo! Realmente te habías desaparecido del mapa.

– Veo que has hecho bastante en el tiempo que estuve alejado – Le respondió Daniel, mientras le echaba una mirada escrutadora en el entre tanto que guardaba un momento de silencio – ¿Realmente era necesario matar al hombre zorro? – Otra pausa. Luego comentó – Hasta ahora has matado a bastantes, tus manos se siguen ensuciando.

– ¿Y qué? ¿Algún problema con eso? De todas maneras ese zorro se las tenía merecida, bastante que me fastidio en su tiempo, antes de que me sellaran en esa prisión.

– Tengo entendido que ese hombre que mataste era un gran aliado y uno de los guerreros más útil y fiel que tenía tu padre.

– ¡Vaya vaya! ¡Si que sabes mucho de nosotros, Daniel! Si, así es, pero no era precisamente "mi aliado" ¡En fin…! – Suspiró – Creo que este acontecimiento le caerá de maravilla a mi primo Ryusei – Pronunció el impertinente dragón mientras curvaba en sus labios una sonrisa cruel – ¡Pagaría por ver su cara!

– ¡Jm! ¿Y por qué no te presentas de una vez por todas a él? Lo tienes vuelto loco buscándote.

– Pues eso me gusta bastante. Disfrutaré atormentándolo un poco.

– Así que quieres causar una especie de presión y terror psicológico en él.

– Pues sí, no me parece para nada mal. Vamos a ver qué tal puede controlar la situación el pequeño Ryusei ¡Ja! Aún recuerdo ese patético rostro de pendejo ¡Siempre pegado a las faldas de su madre, y besando los pies de mi padre! Ahora vamos a ver qué tal resulto el entrenamiento que le entrego mi viejo.

– Mm… entonces pruébalo

– ¡Naa! Aun no es el momento. No se cuales son las habilidades y el nivel que tiene Ryusei, pero estoy seguro que el muchachito se ha hecho bastante fuerte, así que primero jugaré con él atormentándolo, de esa manera quebraré de a poco su espíritu, hasta que caiga en la desesperación.

– ¡Vaya! Al parecer no eres tan estúpido y arrebatado como pareces, te estás tomando tu tiempo. Supongo que es para idear bien las cosas – Ryukoushin sonrió con su particular sonrisa, y desenfadado respondió:

– Tomaré eso como un cumplido, aunque sé que precisamente no lo fue.

Daniel sólo lo escrutaba con los ojos. Observaba como las corrientes energéticas corrían por el cuerpo del ryu de manera compenetrada, al parecer la energía estaba acoplándose de manera perfecta con él, aun así, eso a Daniel no lo hacía sentir para nada satisfecho, todo lo contrario, era temible.

– ¡Su maldito carácter! – Pensó para sí el humano – ¡Si no fuera por esa forma de ser! – Pero lamentablemente para él, Ryukoushin había sido elegido por sus dioses y no le quedaba más que acatar, esa era la realidad para él.

– ¿Sabes? – Ryukoushin continuó – Eres un hombre muy entraño, Daniel, y no lo digo por que seas humano, pero no puedo percibir ambición y las ansias de poder en ti, es como si nuestra alianza fuera una obligación. Sé que no te agrado en lo absoluto – Luego pronunció mirándolo directamente a los ojos – Pero dejando de un lado ese hecho, se me hace difícil precisar que es lo que buscas exactamente en mí. Acaso ¿Estas midiéndome o algo por el estilo? – Otra pausa. Daniel se mantenía en silencio – ¡En fin…! Sean cuales sean tus propósitos la verdad es que no me preocupa, mientras sigas prestándome poder nuestra relación seguirá marchando de maravilla – Daniel tenía su mirada puesta en él, sabía que debía ofrecerle la aquella copa para darle de beber: energía, el elixir de vida ¡sabía que debía hacerlo!, esa era su misión y la razón de su visita, pero algo en él le decía que no. Y finalmente, luego de esa pausa mintió impasible.

– No. Aún no estás preparado para beber nuevamente.

– ¡Oh vamos! ¡No seas así! ¿¡Entonces para qué diablos has venido a verme!? – Pero Daniel desapareció en las sombras, sin prestar ya más atención a Ryukoushin. El dragón se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, luego curvó en sus labios una sonrisa maliciosa y pronunció – Está bien mi curioso aliado, si lo quieres así por mí está bien, al fin y al cabo, conozco a una persona con tu poder, y puede ocupar muy bien tu lugar.

* * *

Sesshomaru observaba a Melisa desde su posición, mirando hacia abajo, frío y desdeñoso.

– ¡Qué haces! ¡Ya levántate! ¿No te das cuenta de lo ridícula que te ves?

– ¿Y tú crees que me importa? – Le respondió la muchacha al inugami con el balbuceo típico de un borracho, mientras alzaba las manos y jugaba con las piernas, flexionándolas, moviéndolas lánguidamente de un lugar a otro. La verdad es que no se podía el cuerpo y sólo se estiraba y movía ahí, tumbada en el suelo como si estuviera en su cama – ¡No me importa nada! ¡No tengo miedo a tu odioso carácter, no me importa lo que pienses o lo que digas! ¡La verdad, no me importa lo que diga y piense nadie! ¡Nadie me importa! ¡Nada! – Discutía como si tuviera una papa en la boca – Sólo me importa llegar a él – Concluyó bajando la voz, susurrando, casi quedándose dormida – Solo quiero llegar a él… – Sesshomaru la observó otro largo trecho y luego manifestó, aún con su desprecio:

– ¡Jm! ¡Patético! – y se dignó a marcharse, pero Melisa al escuchar su voz volvió en si exclamando un:

– ¿¡Um!? – Y se agarró del pantalón deteniendo al inugami. Se sostuvo de la pierna para poder sentarse.

– Sesshomaru… – Lo llamó.

Él la observó aunque de la misma forma, sin bajar el rostro, de reojo desde su altura. Ella guardó silencio por un largo momento mientras hacía contacto con los ojos del inugami, lo miró detenidamente como si fuera a emitir una confesión, y él esperó. Finalmente la muchacha respondió:

– ¡Cállate! – Como expresando un "no molestes", y el inugami no pudo evitar sentir el fastidio instantáneo al escuchar la palabra. Entornó los ojos, furibundo. Jaken se asustó, pero al instante defendió a su amo:

– ¡Mujer insolente! ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Hacer callar al Señor Sesshomaru! – De cierta forma lo hizo para liberar la tensión que se produjo en ese momento, y evitar que el inugami actuara por sus propios medios y de forma poco cristiana. Y efectivamente Sesshomaru desquitó su molestia con su habitual indiferencia. Comenzó a caminar, aún amarrado a las manos de la chica y esta se fue hacia delante, luego lo soltó.

Jaken siguió a Sesshomaru un par de pasos, pero miró hacia atrás, Melisa aun seguía tirada en el suelo.

– Eh… ¿Amo Sesshomaru? Yo se que esa mujer es una insolente y muy molesta pero… ¿La dejará ahí tirada? Si la dejamos ahí en ese estado es muy probable que la ataque un monstruo. Creo que no es seguro ¡No es que tengamos que preocuparnos por su seguridad!, pero… – Sesshomaru seguía avanzando sin decir nada – ¿Amo Sesshomaru? ¿Amo bonito? ¿Me escucha? – Y de repente se detuvo, produciendo que el pequeño kappa chocara con sus piernas. El inugami respondió irritado:

– ¡Pues si estas tan preocupado por ella qué esperas y tráela! – Jaken dio un salto del susto y se fue corriendo a hacer lo que su amo ordenaba.

– ¡De inmediato mi Señor! – Luchó con su cuerpo por un momento, para intentar aunque sea moverla un centímetro, pero para el pequeño yökai, aquella orden, era una tarea imposible para su tamaño.

– ¡Ey ya déjame en paz! – Reclamaba Melisa.

– ¡Ya párale mujer! ¡Si te quedas aquí te atacarán los monstruos o los bandidos! ¡Ya levántate de una vez ¿Quieres?! ¡Yo te lo dije! ¡Te dije que no era bueno comer de esa fruta!

– ¡Ya cállate! ¡Y déjame en paz! ¡Suéltame!

Después de observar los inútiles esfuerzo de Jaken, Sesshomaru se devolvió.

– ¡Apártate! – Le ordenó a su sirviente, este lo hizo con humildad, y entonces agarró a Melisa de la parte trasera del cuello del vestido y la tiró sobre el lomo de Ah-Un, de nuevo, como si fuera un bulto.

–…Mi estómago… – Se quejó la muchacha. Quiso acomodarse, pero en el intento comenzó a resbalar cayendo sentada en el suelo. Siguió quejándose, esta vez por el golpe que se dio. En ese momento una fruta dorada cayó desde uno de los bolsos, ella había guardado unas cuantas allí ¡Esta demás decir que se sintió bastante satisfecha por el hecho de haber sido precavida y guardar para la escasez! – ¡Oh! ¡Fantástico! ¡Más fruta dorada! Comeré otra – Agarró la fruta para darle la mordida, pero Sesshomaru ordenó:

– ¡Jaken! Quítale eso.

– ¡Cómo usted diga mi Señor! – El pequeño kappa dio un pequeño salto y bateó con su báculo la fruta desde las manos de Melisa.

– ¡Ey! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?

– ¡Porque ya estas bastante borracha, mujer tonta!

– ¿Borracha? Eso es mentira, no estoy borracha.

– ¡Claro que lo estas! ¡Mírate!

– ¡No, no lo estoy!

– ¡Qué si! ¡Ni siquiera te puedes mantener en pie! ¡Eres una vergüenza!

– ¡Claro que sí! ¡Ya lo veras! – Intentó ponerse de pie agarrándose de los siameses.

– ¡Esto es deplorable! – Comentó Sesshomaru, y entonces, empezó a quitarse la armadura, como de costumbre se la tiró al pequeño kappa – Jaken, hazte cargo de ella – Luego se dirigió a Melisa, mientras esta intentaba no perder el equilibrio.

Con toda la situación, pues Sesshomaru no se encontraba de muy buen humor, y a pesar de la impasibilidad en su rostro, se notaba que estaba cabreado, al menos con la energía o vibración que proyectaba lo hacía de notar. Y entonces le hizo un llamado de atención a la muchacha.

– Melisa – Ella observó su rostro y no pudo evitar tragar saliva. Le respondió temerosa:

– ¿Si? ¿Qué se te ofrece…? – Y Sesshomaru le expresó con dureza:

– ¡Quiero que dejes de hacerme perder el tiempo! ¡No estoy de humor como para aguantar tus idioteces, así que de ahora en adelante trata de compórtate!

– Está bien… – Respondió con temor, eso le había dado un tanto de miedo. Luego de un momento le pregunto dubitativa – ¿Sesshomaru…? ¿Estás enojado…?

– ¡Por supuesto que está enojado! ¡Con los espectáculos que haces! ¡Haces perder la paciencia a cualquiera! ¡Borracha! – Respondió el pequeño kappa por él. Y de repente, ella se sintió volar por los aires, Sesshomaru la tomó, pero no en sus brazos sino sobre su hombro, nuevamente, como si fuera un bulto, un costal de arroz.

–… Mi estómago…

Y así el inugami y compañía siguió su rumbo, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

– Sesshomaru… mi estómago. Duele… Me siento mal…

– ¡Ya cállate, mujer! ¡Agradece que el Señor Sesshomaru tuvo la amabilidad de cargarte en sus brazos! – Jaken caminaba al lado de su señor.

– No estoy sobre sus brazos, estoy sobre su hombro y me duele.

– ¡Mal agradecida ya guarda silencio!

– Me siento mal… Sesshomaru… no me siento bien… mi cabeza… siento que…– Y la muchacha explotó sobre el hombro del inugami en un gran… – ¡Guaaakk!

Jaken llegó a ponerse morado, y muerto de horror y asco al ver la escena. Sin duda no fue una muy sofisticada y agradable.

* * *

– Los hijos de Atsushi estaban muy molestos – Comentó la madre de Ryusei.

– Por supuesto, no es para menos, la muerte de Atsushi ha sido un balde de agua fría para todos – Ryusei se mantuvo pensativo por un momento, luego expresó – Se supone que yo soy el daiyökai de estas tierras y mi misión es proteger a los clanes menores y junto con eso a su gente también, pero he fallado… – Comentó afligido el dragón.

– Pero hijo esto no es tu culpa. Además entre bestias y yökai las batallas y la muerte es algo muy común, en ese aspecto deberían ser más comprensivos, aunque… entiendo el sentimiento de esos muchachos, el dolor por la pérdida te hace caer en la desesperación y decir cosas indebidas.

– Si es cierto, pero este es un problema de nuestra familia. Ryukoushin, lo queramos o no, es nuestra familia, y él es el que está causando todo esto, por lo tanto, esto que está ocurriendo, efectivamente, es nuestra culpa, y como daiyökai soy aquel en que recae toda la responsabilidad, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras la confianza de mis hombre se me escurre como agua en los dedos.

– ¿Y qué vas a hacer, hijo? Genkei amenazo con jurar fidelidad al señor del sur si éste podía ayudarlo de mejor manera. Estaba muy furioso con nosotros…

– Si quiere solicitar la ayuda de "Inari" y su hermano, pues que lo haga, yo no soy nadie para impedírselo, aunque dudo mucho que eso sirva para aplacar el dolor que siente, los muertos ya no puedes volver a la vida, eso es un hecho, nada arreglara el daño. De todas maneras, no sé si Inari esté dispuesto a tomarse las molestias, ya que como los has dicho tú, Madre, la muerte de un yökai a manos de otro es algo muy común, para Inari esto no sería más que otro asunto trivial.

– Mm… pues no lo sé hijo, me parece que cuando un clan de cierta zona se dirige a otro daiyökai no es bueno, eso habla muy mal de nosotros. El caos que ocurra en nuestro reino no debe arreglarlo otro señor. Además, el hecho de que un clan de nuestras tierras haga una cosa como esa, de cierta forma, te hace ver a ti como un señor sin autoridad y liderazgo. Genkei está dolido y molesto con nosotros, acudir al señor del sur es una forma de desquitarse y hacerte ver a ti como un daiyökai que no puede manejar los asuntos de su propio reino. No es bueno hijo.

– Esta bien, Madre, pero si lo vemos desde ese ángulo, entonces hasta mi tío Taiyo ha fallado, que tuvo que entregarle la espada Souunga a Inu-no-Taisho en el lecho de su muerte para que se hiciera cargo de ella, ya que ninguno de nuestra familia en ese entonces estaba preparado para eso. Sin contar que Ryukoushin ya está liado con el señor del oeste. Aunque tienes razón en lo que dices, sé que no es bueno, pero no puedo someter a Genkei a la fuerza.

– Si lo sé, sé que no va en ti hacer una cosa como esa, pero hay que considerar otro punto, hijo. Como te dije, no creo que Inari considere este hecho como algo trivial. El clan de Atsushi se encuentra en los límites de nuestras tierras con las del sur, creo que a Inari y a su hermano no le vendría para nada mal tener otro clan a su favor, y más uno numeroso como el de Atsushi. Además hay que agregar que son Kitsune y creo que entre zorros se llevarían bastante bien. Estoy más que segura que pronto tendrás a Inari y a su hermano Gin, aquí instalados en este castillo, para realizar un nuevo tratado sobre los límites de los dominios de nuestras tierras con las de sur.

– Mm… es verdad, tienes razón, sin mencionar que el muy astuto aprovechara la ocasión para realizar nuevos tratos comerciales con metal negro ¡Diablos! ¡Apuesto que negociará una cosa por la otra! ¡Sí que es zorro para sus cosas! ¡Estoy seguro que si el maldito pudiera, se llevaría toda nuestra montaña! – Ryusei rió – ¡Condenado zorro!

– Pero eres tu el que caes con facilidad en sus artimañas – Le respondió la madre.

– Pero… ¡En fin! Qué le vamos a hacer – Suspiró el ryu – Si Genkei y su clan quiere unirse al daiyökai del sur no puedo impedírselo. Sin duda estamos perdiendo unos muy buenos aliados, pero no soy un tirano como Ryukotsusei como para someterlos a través del miedo y la fuerza. Lo único que puedo hacer para traerlo de vuelta, es solucionar este problema y ganarme nuevamente su confianza y fidelidad, de la de él y de todo su clan. No puedo perder más tiempo, debo encontrar a Ryukoushin y acabar con él. Si, debo hacerlo, por el bienestar de mi pueblo.

* * *

Con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido se encontraba Sesshomaru pasando su mal rato. El agua golpeaba su cabeza y escurría por todo su cuerpo, estaba hace un buen rato metido bajo la pequeña cascada con ropa y todo, dejando que esta lavara no solo la suciedad física sino también la de su fastidio. Melisa también se encontraba un par de pasos más allá dentro del agua. Se levantó como pudo e intentó acercarse a él, el agua de aquella pequeña laguna solo le llegaba un poco más arriba de la cintura.

– Sesshomaru… yo… lo siento mucho. Yo… no quise, pero intenté advertírtelo, intenté decirte que me sentía mal… – Pero Sesshomaru lo último que quería era escucharla a ella. Sin moverse del lugar en el que estaba, alzó la mano, tomó la cabeza de Melisa y sin mucho esfuerzo la hundió en el agua, mientras esta hacía efervescencia en un mar de burbujas ¡Dios! ¡Lo último que deseaba era escuchar sus ridículas disculpas! Esto definitivamente era un "cállate" por su parte.

– ¡Jaken! Ve a buscar a Ah-Un, ya nos vamos – Le ordenó luego a su sirviente. Este se fue a buscar al dragón que se había alejado bastante en su afán de pastar. Melisa tosía al lado de él, la miró por un momento y luego la tomó en sus brazos. Por un instante más de venganza la puso bajo la cascada para que siguiera ahogándose un poco más, luego se dirigió hacia la orilla. Se sentó en una roca, con el agua su estola pesaba una tonelada.

Dio un pequeño suspiro y dijo:

– Ya levántate – Para que Melisa saliera de su regazo, esta aun seguía tosiendo – Estamos en tierra – Luego comenzó a agitar su estola y esta parecía como si tuviera vida propia. Pero Melisa en vez de hacer caso a la orden del gran Lord, lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo mientras gritaba, reía y agitaba las pierna divertida como una niña, como si lo que estuviera haciendo Sesshomaru fuera un juego. Él volvió a cerrar sus ojos frunciendo el entrecejo, no quería gastar energía perdiendo los estribos – ¡Levántate! – Volvió a dictaminar. Pero Melisa seguía riendo.

– ¡Vuélvelo a hacer! ¡Vuélvelo a hacer! ¡Parecía como si se moviera por si misma!

– ¡Quítate! – Volvió a decir aún con los ojos cerrados.

– ¡Pero hazlo! ¡Por favor! ¿Sí? ¡Vuélvelo a hacer! – Esta vez él sólo exhaló por la nariz, sin decir nada – ¡No me voy a levantar! ¡No me voy a levantar! – Melisa comenzó a jugar encima de él tomada de su cuello, haciendo alboroto. Movía las piernas, se balanceaba de aquí a allá, mientras seguía pidiéndoselo de forma cantada, retozando – ¡Haz-lo! ¡Haz-lo! ¡Haz-lo! – Entre tanto jugueteo, movimiento de piernas y roces, Sesshomaru empezó a sentirse incomodo ¡La tenía encima de él!, sentada en su regazo, con un vestido húmedo y traslucido pegado al cuerpo. Pero sobre todo de eso, lo que lo hacía sentirme más trastocado ¡Explicado a juego de palabras!; era la incomodidad de sentirse incomodado.

– ¡Melisa! – Pronunció para que hiciera caso a su llamado de atención, pero está ni lo pescó, siguió jugueteando encima de él.

¡Rayos! ¡Maldita humana! Siendo un yökai que no gustaba de humanos e imponiendo a una especie de orgullo su aversión e indiferencia, internamente no podía negar el hecho de que le gustaba Melisa ¡Sí! ¡Así es! ¡Le gustaba! Y a pesar de se cerrara y evitara siempre hacerse ideaciones mentales y aceptar con su jodido carácter el hecho, sus sentidos físicos hablaban una y otra vez por él mismo, cuando la miraba, cuando la olía, cuando la percibía. Y ahora, en este instante, como en muchas pequeñas ocasiones anteriores ésta estaba aquí, encima de él, ciñéndolo, abrumándolo y presionándolo con su cercanía.

¡Sin duda un hombre debe tener fibra de acero para mantenerse a raya y no hacer nada!

Sesshomaru continúo con los ojos cerrados y frunciendo el ceño más que nunca, mientras resoplaba por la nariz.

– ¡Quítate! – Volvió a ordenar pero esta vez con más ímpetu, pero Melisa seguía jugando, moviendo las piernas, balanceándose de aquí a allá.

– ¡No lo haré! ¡No lo haré! ¡No lo haré hasta que lo hagas! ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo Sesshomaru sama! – Esto último lo pronunció rememorando la extraña forma que lo llamaba Jaken cuando lo escuchó en el bosque. Y siguió jugando con eso, llamándolo de esa forma – ¡Sesshomaru sama! ¡Sesshomaru sama! – El calor y el aroma de Melisa comenzó a colmarlo, entonces abrió los ojos, y la visión que obtuvo de ella fue la silueta de su rostro, con un sol atrás dándole a sus ojos dorados, bajó la mirada, observó su pecho como si inflaba por sus respiraciones y como resbalaban las gotas de agua hacia su seno, observó su cuerpo traslucido en su prenda y sus piernas como se movían una al lado de la otra. Y melisa siguió canturreando:

– ¡Sesshomaru sama! ¡No me quitaré hasta que lo hagas! ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo! – Pero ese "hazlo" como si se desligase de su contexto, le sonó como a mensaje subliminal que lo incitaba, retumbando en sus oídos y en su cabeza: "¡hazlo!", "¡hazlo!". En realidad no era más que la voz de su propia apetencia.

Y su juicio se nubló, no podía pensar con claridad, no podía razonar, escuchaba la agitación de su propia respiración y se sentía a un paso de caer, de ceder a la excitación de sus sentidos físicos.

Y entonces, arrimó a Melisa hacia él con la boca entre abierta, y acarició con sus labios el cuello de la muchacha, rozó su nariz intentando perderse en su aroma. Melisa por su lado, seguía jugando, cantando. Y de pronto, Sesshomaru la vio, vio la marca entre medio de sus piernas, dos pequeños agujeros a medio cicatrizar.

– ¿Qué es eso…? – Susurró el inugami, y entonces metió sus dedos entre medio de sus piernas, tanteando la herida, lo cual alertó a la muchacha de inmediato.

– ¡No! ¡Qué estás haciendo! ¡Ya basta!

– ¿…Qué es eso…?

– ¡Nada! ¡Sólo una herida que me dejo ese vampiro! ¡Sesshomaru! ¡Ya basta! ¡Detente! – Intentó forcejear con él para quitar su mano de aquel lugar. Pero en un rápido movimiento, como si se dejara cae sobre ella, Sesshomaru acercó su rostro y le plantó un beso, un beso sencillo y fugaz, como cuando se roba. Melisa al instante se echó hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse de él, lo miró asombrada. Su sorpresa fue tal, que en ese momento le espantó hasta la borrachera.

¡Dios! ¿¡Pero qué era lo que acababa de suceder!?


	40. C37: PERPLEJIDAD Y REVELACIÓN

**CAPÍTULO XXXVII:**

 **PERPLEJIDAD Y REVELACIÓN**

En ese momento Sesshomaru comenzó a percibir el ardor dentro de él y eso lo hizo sentirse contrariado. Le pidió una y otra vez a la muchacha que se quitara, que se alejara de él, pero ésta como si se tratase de un juego inocente siguió incitándolo, incluso ajena a lo que estaba provocando en él.

Y la sensación apremiante de su naturaleza masculina, lo llevó a desembocar, a caer fácilmente, olvidándose de todas las disyuntivas de sus prejuicios, y sin pensar en nada se vio arrimado a Melisa acariciando su cuello con sus labios y embriagándose con su aroma. …Su aroma… ¡le fascinaba su olor! Ese olor a roció comprimido en la nota cálida de su cuerpo de mujer.

Sus sentidos físicos estaban al límite de una especie de eretismo, y percibía todo con exacerbación. Percibía el olor a fruta fermentada que salía de ella cuando hablaba, percibía el calor y la humedad de su cuerpo pegado a él, el tono de su voz femenina que en ese momento parecía tan dulce, y la imagen de su bello rostro y un cuerpo delicioso ¡Nunca imaginó que una humana fuera capaz de producir algo como esto en él! de excitarlo y despertar esos deseos, esas ansias mitigadas por el trajín de su vida y la pasión por las batallas.

¡Las ironías de la vida! ¿No? Pero aquí estaba él ¡Así es! ¡El tempano de hielo! ¡El gran Sesshomaru! sólo viviendo el momento, derritiéndose en el calor de un instante.

Y luego en el forcejeo, cuando Melisa intentó apartar las manos del inugami en aquel momento de curiosidad y extrañeza, el sólo cayó sobre ella, cayó sobre su rostro para cerrar sus labios sobre los de ella y presionarlos en un beso, un beso que sólo duró un instante, que sólo alcanzó a pronunciarse, ya que Melisa, en ese santiamén se alejó de él, estupefacta.

Y la magia, el hipnotismo de ese instante de fuego acabó ahí. Aquel gesto de Melisa fue como un balde de agua que lo refrigeró en un segundo, volviendo en sí, y se vio a sí mismo ante una situación irónica y ridícula que ponía en jaque todo un discurso de vida.

¿¡Pero qué diablos era lo que estaba haciendo!?

– "¿¡QUÉ - ESTOY - HACIENDO!?" – Se reprocho a sí mismo.

Y se produjo entre los dos una ambiente tan tenso, incomodo y extraño, en el cual ninguno fue capaz de reaccionar con naturalidad y salir de aquella rara situación, una situación que se tornó confusa y vergonzosa. Ambos patidifusos, petrificados, mirándose el uno al otro tan cerca, sin saber qué hacer ni mucho menos que decir, ambos contrariados, anonadados con el suceso en el que parecía ninguno tener la culpa y ambos ser las víctimas.

¡Pero qué rayos era lo que acababa de suceder! Ninguno de los dos lo podía concebir.

Hace un momento estaban ahí, ella media borracha y jugueteando, y él por otra parte, irritado y aburrido. Entonces… ¿¡Cómo rayos fue que se dio esta situación!?

Melisa crispada y tensa, inclinada hacia atrás, con los ojos bien abiertos, sin moverse, fosilizada. Y él… la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro era algo que esta vez, no podía disimular.

Y los largos minutos de la incómoda perplejidad siguieron.

Jaken sería el que cortaría esta tensa situación. Sólo le bastó aparecer, gritando a lo lejos, corriendo junto a Ah-Un. Y eso fue suficiente, como si fuera el gran impulso salvador que lo ayudaría a salir de esta absurda circunstancia, sin importarle que Melisa aún siguiera sentada en sus piernas, Sesshomaru se levantó de golpe. Melisa dio un pequeño grito en la caída pero se quedó ahí, en el suelo sin hacer nada, mirando con cara de tonta. Seguía turbada.

– ¡Amo Sesshomaru! ¡Disculpe mi retraso! ¡Este condenado dragón se había ido muy lejos! – Se disculpó Jaken ya estando más cerca.

– Bien, vámonos – Pronunció de inmediato el inugami y comenzó a caminar. Pero Jaken pudo percibir algo extraño en su amo, una inusual tensión en él y se sintió inquieto, miró a su amo un momento y luego dirigió su vista a la muchacha ¡Sin duda algo extraño estaba sucediendo! Entonces le preguntó:

– ¡Ey! ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – Y Melisa nerviosa negó instantáneamente moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Jaken entornó los ojos con sospecha y Melisa se puso más nerviosa aún, luego volvió a hablarle – ¡Ey! – Una pausa - ¡Ya levántate mujer, que nos vamos!

– ¡Sí! ¡De inmediato! – Respondió ella saliendo del embobamiento, pero al momento de levantarse, en un segundo, todo se le fue en collera¹ y quedó tendida ahí en el piso como muerta.

– ¡Oye! ¡Mujer! ¿Qué te paso? – Jaken se acercó a ella – Señor Sesshomaru, creo que Melisa se descompensó – La observó con más detenimiento y se percató que la muchacha respiraba como si estuviera dormitando – ¿O sólo está durmiendo?

* * *

Caminando tranquilamente, Daniel se internaba en un pequeño bosque de bambús dirigiéndose al encuentro de sus dioses, marchando hacia ellos, pero haciéndolo sin prisa, sólo a la espera del advenimiento. Al fin y al cabo, ellos eran los que se revelaban.

No había un rumbo, sólo el dar cada paso.

Y de pronto, como si se levantara una ventisca de viento y nieve, en un haz de blancura aparatosa Daniel la vio venir hacia él de frente. Cerró sus ojos y la sintió chocar contra su rostro, fría y violenta. Lo despojó con fuerza de la capucha como quién reclama con severidad, transparencia. Luego, la sintió apacible, ceñida a él, roseándole la piel de frescura y humedad. Era la niebla.

Abrió los ojos, el bosque de bambús ya no estaba, se había esfumado, ahora en su lugar, se encontraba "su mundo", el bosque onírico de la bruma. Elementos diluidos en la espesura, los árboles parecían altos centinelas, observando silenciosos con la parsimonia de sus largos siglos. Y cautelosos roces llenaban de discretas resonancias aquella extraña selva de quimeras. Posiblemente eran pequeños animales que correteaban por ahí con el sigilo de no ser vistos.

Por un momento, Daniel intentó imaginárselos ¡Pero qué extraño resultaba! Hasta ahora sus ojos jamás han presenciado a una sola ánima merodear por el lugar, sin embargo, sabía que estaba repleto de seres, los percibía. ¡Este sitio era tan grande que ni el mismo Daniel conocía ni la mitad de sus misterios!

Sin embargo, ahora, en este momento, no había tiempo como para perder en pensar en los secretos de este lugar, sólo importaba una cosa, asistir a la reunión de los dioses, y para aquello sólo requería el "avanzar".

Un paso, dos pasos, tres… No importa lo mucho que lo experimentara, la entrada siempre significaba un vértigo al que no se podía acostumbrar.

Como si la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies, Daniel sintió pisar la nada, inhaló instintivamente la bocanada de oxigeno producto de la sorpresa, pero sabía que debía mantener la calma, así que en ese segundo sólo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Se sintió flotar por un momento a la deriva, y después, como una hoja liviana, caer suavemente en una aparente solidez. Luego, el murmullo sordo y profundo de la tierra, acompañado del sonido fino y dulce, como de millares de pequeñas campanillas.

Abrió los ojos, todo era negro y profundo, pero una corriente de luz dorada, como un río brillante, flotaba en el horizonte, en la vastedad de ese enigmático lugar. Soslayó el rostro hacia un lado, luego hacia el otro, aquel río de luz continuaba a donde mirase, como si fuera un horizonte infinito y circular. Bajó la mirada, y en ese instante, bajo sus pies, otra fuente de energía luminosa comenzó a emanar como veta de agua, aunque más profundo, como si estuviera a metros de él.

¡Definitivamente esto era como flotar en la nada! Pero no había duda, estaba aquí, en el cónclave de las deidades.

Y de repente esa aparente superficie vibró como fondo acuoso, mientras un sonido grave y hondo, como el de un gran gong, lo hizo estremecer. Se sintió rodeado de grandes presencias, a pesar de que sus ojos sólo veían la corriente dorada fluir tranquila en el espacio. De cierta manera, era como sentirse desnudo ante lo desconocido.

Y una voz recia, majestuosa, grave, ensordecedora, pronunció:

" _ **La convocación ha comenzado"**_

* * *

La anciana pudo visualizar a lo lejos la imponente silueta del daiyökai bajo el tinte naranja del crepúsculo.

– ¡Oh! ¡Ahí viene! ¡Pero qué hombre más apuesto! – Y ruborizada, quedó enfrascada dentro de una burbuja de encantamiento.

– ¿Madre que te sucede? ¿Te pusiste roja nuevamente? ¿No tendrás fiebre? – Comentó el hibrido Jinenji mientras tocaba con sus manos el rostro de la anciana mujer.

– ¡Ay no es nada hijo! Todo lo contrario, me siento perfecta, ¡rejuvenecida!

Cuando Sesshomaru estuvo cerca, Jinenji se acercó y comentó:

– Ya están aquí, se demoraron bastante, estaba preocupado ¿pero qué fue lo que le sucedió a la señorita Melisa? espero que no sea nada grave.

– Fruta dorada – Respondió escueto Sesshomaru y Jaken a su lado comentó:

– En otras palabras, esta recontra-borracha ¡Si supiera lo que nos ha hecho pasar! ¡Figúrate! ¡Que le vomitó todo encima a mi Señor! ¡Tuvimos que…! – Y tuvo que llegarle una gran patada del inugami para que no siguiera hablando.

– Así que fruta dorada, lo bueno es que no es nada grave. Tengo una medicina ideal para este tipo de casos, cuando despierte se la daré de beber. A propósito ¿Pudieron encontrar los frutos que les encargué? – Y Sesshomaru ordenó:

– ¡Jaken! – Este se levantó y recogió los grandes manojo de frutas rojas que tiro al irse de bruces para mostrárselo a Jinenji.

– Muchas gracias Jaken, con esto podre preparar el brebaje.

– ¡Pues mas te vale! ¡Si supieras lo que nos costó encontrar estas recondenadas frutas! ¡Imagínate! ¡Tuvimos que recorrer todo el perímetro del bosque para encontrarlos! ¡Fíjate que yo pensé…! – E iba a seguir hablando y quejándose hasta el cansancio, pero gracias a dios fue interrumpido por Sesshomaru:

– Necesito que cuiden de Melisa por esta noche.

– Claro, por supuesto Sesshomaru, no te preocupes, déjala con nosotros, cuidaremos bien de ella – Respondió el hanyö, y la madre sugirió con una presta cortesía y servicialidad:

– Si gustas puedes pasar y recostarla dentro de la casa – Sesshomaru como si nada, avanzó hasta la entrada y penetró en el recinto, produciendo asombro en su propio sirviente.

– ¿¡Mi amo entrando a una choza humana!? ¡No lo creo! – Comentó en su mente el pequeño kappa mientras le entregaba los afamados frutos al hanyö, por otro lado, la madre de Jineji seguía la figura del inugami todo el rato, despidiendo brillitos y burbujas de amor. ¡Estaba en las nubes con la presencia de Sesshomaru!

En lo primero que reparó el inugami al entrar fue en el olor, podía percibir el aroma humano y de bestia ondear por el lugar, una estela delgada mezclada con el olor a alimentos cocidos y leña quemada, sin embargo, lo más penetrante era la fragancia amarga a hierbas medicinales. Toda esa melcocha de olores producía un ambiente muy peculiar al sentir del inugami. No lo encontraba agradable, pero curiosamente tampoco lo contrario.

Recostó a la muchacha en un rincón del recinto, y se quedó observándola un momento, sin duda, lo que había ocurrido hace unas horas lo había dejado, a su manera, muy trastocado. Especialmente porque él mismo había sido el autor de los hechos. Quizás, para el común de cualquier simplón, esto tenía una explicación muy trivial y sin importancia: la exacerbación de sus sentidos le habían calentado el raciocinio. Y efectivamente era así, ya que con la cabeza fría habría sido imposible para él realizar aquellas acciones y revelar como si nada efusiones pasionales, y más con una humana.

¡Está bien! aquí estaba solo con sus pensamientos, desde el momento que la conoció algo en ella llamó su atención desde el primer instante, pero una cosa era los sentires y otra muy distintas las acciones. En su sano juicio jamás habría sido capaz de hacer algo como esto, y ese interés que le causaba la muchacha lo guardaría hasta el final con la discreción propia de su ser ¡la razón era sencilla! jamás estaría dispuesto a mezclar su sangre con la de un humano, ni mucho menos a relacionarse amorosamente con uno. Esto era un concepto que el inugami tenía marcado con fuego en su carácter.

¡Jamás lo reconocería! ¡Jamás lo haría! Sin embargo… entonces… ¿¡Por qué en ese instante ocurrió todo lo contrario!? Sesshomaru en su fuero interno seguía preguntándoselo. ¡Detestaba el hecho de sentirse tan expuesto! ¡Atrapado en una acción reprochable!

– ¡Está bien mi amigo! Sólo te dejaste llevar, ella te gusta, no te reprimas, sólo vívelo – Imaginó a Ryusei diciéndoselo, es muy probable que un consejo como ese recibiera de él, si estuviera aquí en este momento ¡Claro! Ryusei en ese sentido, era muy flexible y simplista, de los que no conciben una vida sin darse el gusto de sus pequeños placeres. Pero para Sesshomaru, "el dejarse llevar" sólo era justificable en una danza de batallas.

– ¡Qué sucede conmigo! – Se dijo a sí mismo cerrando un momento los ojos, y en ese instante, la cara de Ryusei nuevamente se le vino a la mente, expresándole:

– Ella te gusta, no te reprimas, sólo vívelo – Abrió los ojos, siguió mirando a la muchacha, no obstante, insistentemente el dragón seguía apareciéndose en su imaginación, repitiéndole aquellas frases:

" _ **Sólo vívelo"**_

" _ **te gusta"**_

" _ **No te reprimas"**_

" _ **Sólo te dejaste llevar"**_

Sesshomaru frunció el entrecejo y pronunció entre dientes:

– ¡Puto Ryusei! – Como diciendo "ya déjame en paz" "deja de fastidiar".

Como una onda telepática, en el lejano este, el daiyökai de su tierra lanzaba un gran estornudo un segundo después de que las palabras del inugami se articularan en el espacio-universo.

– ¡Ahhh Shuuu!

– ¿Qué sucede hijo? ¿No me digas que has cogido un resfriado?

– ¿Un resfriado? ¡Naa! ¡Como se te ocurre! ¡Eso es imposible para mí! lo más seguro es que alguien, en algún rincón de este mundo, debe estar hablando maravillas de mi persona, eso es todo.

– Mm… – Manifestó la madre no muy convencida.

– ¿Me gusta…? – Murmuró para sí mismo Sesshomaru, como si fuera algo de lo que todavía no se pudiera convencer – ¡Jm! ¡Qué ridiculez! – Bufó, pero siguió contemplando a la muchacha, siguió cubriéndola con la mirada. Y su cabeza empezó a traer al recuerdo muchas pequeñas circunstancias de la convivencia con ella, a recordar momentos, instantes, y mientras lo hacía sus labios sin darse cuenta con suavidad susurraron su nombre –…Melisa… – Una voz interior comenzó a bullir dentro de él, una voz que avivaba un sentimiento que a pesar de no ser aún maduro, y muy callado y sigiloso, por dentro tenía la potencia de una impetuosidad de deseo y posesión. Entonces reparó en ella ahí recostada, desmayada, frágil e indefensa, exótica y terriblemente hermosa.

Cómo hipnotizado, lentamente alzó una de sus manos para acercarla a la muchacha mientras se inclinaba hacia ella. Esa sensación de ansiedad comenzó a hacerse cada vez más fuerte dentro de él, cada vez a tomar una consistencia más sólida, una forma. Y como si fuera una revelación, la palabra se artículo dentro de él:

" **¡LA QUIERO!"**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _¹ Irse en collera: Que se va en collera quiere decir que algo se le hizo difícil, o que la sobrepasó. En este contexto, la borrachera la tumbó en el piso. XD_


	41. C38: DELIBERACIÓN

**CAPÍTULO XXXVIII:**

 **DELIBERACIÓN**

La anciana penetró en la morada justamente cuando Sesshomaru comenzaba a inclinarse hacia Melisa, reparó instantáneamente en la mujer y adoptó a manera de reflejo su postura inicial.

– ¡Ay lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención interrumpir! ¡Esperaré un poco más afuera! ¡Pueden continuar con lo que hacían! ¡Por mí no se preocupen! ¡Hagan de cuenta que no existo! – Comentó algo eufórica y ruborizada la mujer, dando a entender que su interpretación circundaba por ramajes absurdos de devaneos y concupiscencia, por lo que produjo algo de shock en el sentir del inugami, le vino una sensación de desagrado y molestia ¿Continuar con lo que hacían? ¿¡Qué estupidez estaba pasando por la cabeza de esta anciana!?

– No es necesario – Contestó al instante Sesshomaru – ¡No has interrumpido nada! – Remarcó con sequedad, y se dirigió a la entrada para retirarse, pero en ese momento la mujer le sugirió con una sonrisa radiante, alegre, hospitalaria y muy sincera:

– Si gustas puedes quedarte aquí en la casa, es pequeña pero te aseguro que es cálida y muy reconfortante.

– Sólo cuida de ella – Contestó de inmediato el inugami, y luego con sarcasmo se dijo a sí mismo – ¡Jm! ¡Cómo si eso fuera posible! – Pero dirigió la mirada hacia atrás y de reojo observó a la mujer, y lo que vio en ella en ese momento le produjo otro pequeño asombro. A pesar de estar toda chiquita y arrugada como una pasa, aún guardaba en su rostro la ilusión de una niña, eso de cierta manera lo impresionó. Su apariencia envejecida dificultaba al inugami el imaginar que alguna vez ella también había sido joven y bonita, pero lo más natural y obvio es que realmente fuera así, y probablemente no hace mucho, midiendo el tiempo a través de la estimación de un yökai como Sesshomaru. Ahora esta mujer, ajada y erosionada por la vida de trabajo y el correr del tiempo, difícilmente se podría pensar que fuera guapa y atractiva, pero esa sonrisa radiante y sincera, que todavía guardaba cierta candidez le daba una belleza particular, aun en ese lienzo lleno de surcos, de cierta forma era… enternecedor.

Sesshomaru se sintió menos irritado, su mirada se suavizó y una sonrisa leve se enmarcó en su rostro por leves segundos, luego dirigió su vista hacia delante para seguir su camino, pero antes de avanzar le respondió a la mujer:

– Gracias – Y se retiró del recinto.

* * *

Daniel, se vio a si mismo temblando de nerviosismo y su cuerpo no dejaba de sudar – Tranquilízate – Se repetía una y otra vez para sí. Rendir cuentas siempre causaba algo de tensión, y más, si las cosas no marchaban como se habían dictaminado.

" _ **¿Acaso no has medido las consecuencias de tus actos, muchacho?"**_

Había hablando una de esas tantas voces recias, a lo que Daniel intentó justificar con una notoria falta de seguridad.

– Yo… sólo intentaba que las cosas marchasen de mejor manera…

" _ **Pero has hecho todo lo contrario. Has desobedecido nuestras ordenes ¿Esa es tu forma de hacer la cosas de mejor manera?"**_

Luego con una mayor rigidez, la voz alzó la reprimida a manera de pregunta:

" _ **¿¡Por qué has desobedecido nuestras ordenes!?"**_

– Yo… lo hice por… mi intensión no fue desobedecer… sólo que… – Daniel no hallaba como formular su respuesta. Pero luego, adquiriendo mayor seguridad, ordenó sus ideas y respondió – Lo hice por criterio propio – Una pausa, luego – He observado a Ryukoushin todo este tiempo y creo que ha habido un terrible error en esta elección. Es un sujeto muy peligroso, es un tipo tremendamente excesivo y no mide sus límites, con el poder que le estamos entregando, fácilmente se podría convertir en una calamidad, ya ha matado a varios de su raza. A mi juicio, creo que no es el hombre indicado.

 **"** _ **¿Hemos entregado?"**_

Remarcó la voz, y Daniel supo en ese momento, que su justificación no lo dejaría ileso de esta constreñida.

 **"** _ **¿Acaso estás intentando usurpar nuestro lugar, muchacho? ¿Desde cuándo es tu deber "juzgar"? ¿Estás intentado decir que nuestra elección es errada?"**_

El nerviosismo nuevamente se apoderó de él – No… yo sólo… creo que… – Intentó exponer su respuesta como pudo –…Ese hombre no es el que necesitan, no es el correcto – Pero enunció sus palabras con un argumento sencillo y acertado – Sus actos lo reflejan – Sin embargo, una voz algo más paternal le hizo de notar:

 **" _Aun así, niño, no es tu deber el juzgar. Nuestros ojos no son ciegos, podemos observar todo"_**

– ¿Entonces, por qué perder el tiempo con un sujeto como ese? – Y luego, dejando que la excitación lo dominara un poco, expuso – ¡Ese sujeto jamás debió haber salido de su prisión! ¡Debió permanecer en ese lugar, hasta que el tiempo lo pulverizara junto con la piedra en la que estaba confinado! ¡No merecía la libertad de vivir! ¡No lo entiendo! ¿¡Por qué darle la oportunidad a aun sujeto como ese!?

 **" _¿Y acaso, tu merecías ocupar el lugar de nuestra sacerdotisa?"_**

Daniel abrió los ojos, asombrado, no esperaba una respuesta como esa, y más viniendo de aquella voz cálida y serena ¡Reconocía esa voz! Era la voz de la deidad que le había dado la oportunidad, el que había abogado por él ante este tribunal de Dioses.

 **" _Tus ruegos fueron tan nobles como las de ese hombre, Daniel"_**

Y la deidad de voz paternal agregó:

 **" _No te precipites en lanzar sentencias, niño. Una visión restringida, difícilmente puede delimitar lo merecedor"_**

Entonces se alzó una voz femenina, aunque no por eso menos grandiosa, imponente y señorial.

 **" _El padre de ese hombre rogó por una oportunidad"_**

Y la voz paternal reprodujo:

 **" _Una oportunidad para Ryukoushin"_**

 **" _Sus ruegos fueron escuchados por nosotros, al igual que los tuyos"_**

 **" _Sin embargo, los actos son los que definen los méritos, y a toda acción le deviene una consecuencia, tanto para bien como para mal"_**

 **" _Es por eso que nada es al azar, y nadie obtiene lo que no merece"_**

 **" _El equilibrio funciona por una sencilla ley de compensación"_**

 **" _Dar y recibir"_**

 **" _Aunque implique dolor"_**

Daniel siguió escuchando en silencio aquellas extrañas y grandiosas voces, siguió esperando callado, temeroso, porque había algo más en lo que él debía rendir cuentas, y no precisamente se trataba del dragón Ryukoushin, sino sobre él, él y Melisa, y la moneda de su propio pacto.

 **"** _ **Daniel"**_

Pronunció uno de los dioses y él abrió los ojos al escucharlo.

 **"** _ **Has incumplido las condiciones de nuestro pacto ¿Estás consciente de lo que eso significa?"**_

Daniel inhaló una bocanada de oxigeno para comenzar a justificar, a defender sus condiciones y su proceder, o hasta incluso estar dispuesto a arrodillarse a pedir perdón, pero los dioses no lo dejaron.

 **"** _ **No es necesario que hagas algo para justificarte"**_

 **"** _ **Lo sabemos todo, lo observamos todo"**_

 **"** _ **Sabemos acerca de la debilidad que hay en tu corazón, como también de la impetuosidad que te mueve"**_

 **" _Pero recuerda que tu pacto esta sellado con vida"_**

" _ **Vida, por vida"**_

 **"** _ **Estas jugando no sólo con tu existencia sino con la de ella también"**_

 **" _El sello del trato aun no se ha roto, pero te cuidado, sólo es cuestión de tiempo si continuas haciendo las cosas de la forma que lo has hecho hasta ahora"_**

 **"** _ **Así que muchacho, delibera lo que has hecho, y… arréglalo"**_

 **" _Recuerda que el resultado de esto se definirá por tu propio proceder, y la manera de cumplir con las condiciones de tu pacto"_**

 **" _Ahora,_**

 ** _ya es momento que te vayas, pero recuerda…"_**

 **" _NO DESOBEDECERÁS NUESTRAS LEYES"_**

 **" _Ese es nuestro veredicto"_**

En ese momento nuevamente se sintió la vibración de un gran gong, mientras un fulminante vértigo se apoderó del muchacho cortándole la respiración luego de un fugaz suspiro trémulo. Y eso fue todo, en el segundo que dura un pestañeo, Daniel se vio nuevamente parado en medio del bosque de la bruma, como si todo lo que había vivido sólo hace un segundo, no se tratase más que de un simple sueño o una ilusión. Miró hacia todos lados, como para cerciorarse del lugar en donde se hallaba, y luego, sólo avanzó, ya era momento de continuar con el caminó, el cónclave de las deidades había terminado.

* * *

– ¡Vamos! – Le ordenó a Jaken sin detenerse, mientras Jineji inclinó un poco el rostro para darle la despedida, a lo que el inugami respondió con un leve ademán. Jaken se apresuró a seguirle el paso con entusiasmo.

– ¿Y a dónde nos dirigimos ahora mi señor?

– Al bosque

– ¿Al bosque? ¿Y por que al bosque?

– Descansaremos.

– ¿hm? ¡Ah sí, cómo no! – Respondió.

Se acomodaron en una zona no muy apartada. Jaken en su hábito de hacer fogatas comenzó a juntar algunas ramas y maderos para realizarla, pero Sesshomaru le sugirió:

– Jaken, no prendas fuego.

– ¿Si? ¿Y por qué mi señor? – Interrogó con simplicidad.

– Estamos cerca de poblados humanos, una fogata llamará la atención de cualquier transeúnte. No me gustaría tener que lidiar con más molestias.

– Es verdad, cómo usted diga mi Señor – Respondió el pequeño kappa y se conformó acomodándose cerca del dragón para descansar.

La noche avanzaba y Sesshomaru aún no podía pegar un ojo, y no por la impaciencia que podría producirle la espera del regalo prometido, el arma que Totosai se había comprometido a forjar, sino por los acontecimientos sucedido sólo hace un par de horas.

Recordaba, traía al paladar esa sensación apremiante que lo instigó a actuar como un enajenado. Pero está bien, había que reconocerlo, a pesar de ser un hombre frío y riguroso, principalmente en el campo de batalla, eso no significaba que realmente fuera impasible y templado en todos los sentidos, incluso cuando se determinaba a conseguir algo podía volverse sumamente terco, obsesivo y caprichoso ¿Pero entonces qué era lo que lo turbaba tanto? ¿Qué era esta sensación de desconcierto que venía a él cuando pensaba en Melisa? ¡Si, la chica era humana! Y quizás ese aspecto hacía percibir la situación más agravante de lo que verdaderamente era ¡Pero la situación fue! ¡Ocurrió! ¡Sucedió y punto! Sesshomaru tampoco era un masoquista mojigato como para lacerarse con un látigo de remordimientos constante, más bien todo lo contrario, era un hombre orgulloso que pese a la circunstancias mantenía sus preceptos firmes como el hierro, y sabía hacerse cargo de las consecuencias que trae consigo cada acción en la vida, era un hombre que jamás se arrepentía de su proceder, porque los arrepentimientos y las lamentaciones, a su parecer, era propio de criaturas débiles y estúpidas, de él… ¡Jamás!

Pero había algo más. Sesshomaru no dejaba de pensar en esa sigilosa vocecita que algo tímida y reprimida comenzaba a protestar dentro de él, un sentimiento afanoso que a pesar de estar mitigado por la rigidez de su carácter poco a poco adquiría una fuerza para alzar la voz y revelarse – "¡La quiero!" – Había demandado en ese momento dado dentro de él ¡Vaya! ¡Esto realmente no dejaba de ser un chiste de muy, pero de muy mal gusto! ¿Él, deseando a una humana? ¡Los de su raza llorarían de la risa!

No había duda de que una situación como está lo exponía demasiado, sin embargo… ¿¡Y qué!? ¿¡A quién rayos le importaba!? ¿Desde cuándo se interesaba por las opiniones de bestias de baja alcurnia? ¿Quién podría venir a él a recriminarle algo? ¿Acaso no era él, el gran Sesshomaru, el que podía tomar como si nada, lo que le plantara en gana? ¿Quién se atrevería a juzgarlo? ¿Quién tendría el estatus y la valentía cómo para hacerlo? ¡Nadie! ¡Y ni que se atrevieran! ¡Los haría pedazos al instante! Sin embargo…

Sesshomaru volvió a evocar en sus pensamientos la imagen de Melisa y ese efímero beso repentino, la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de la muchacha ¡Y por supuesto! La perplejidad en él también.

–…Melisa… – Susurró inaudible.

Luego, la recordó iracunda discutiéndole con brío, casi siempre a causa de "ese sujeto" ¡No había duda de que esta chica no le rendía pleitesías! Y si se encontraba a su lado es este momento, no era más que por razones propias, personales y utilitaristas, algo que él había aceptado por la misma razón. Siguió evocándola, esta vez, sentada cerca de él pero abstraída en sus pensamientos, en sus propios anhelos, en el fondo, siempre, muy lejos de él…

Un sinsabor se le agolpó en el paladar, le vino una sensación de desagrado, de molestia y hastío, haciéndole desear el sueño casi de forma exasperada ¡Lo último que le faltaba, era pasar una noche desvelado pensando en estupideces! ¡Jm! ¡Por supuesto que no estaría dispuesto! Se predispuso casi de forma forzada a rendirse a la somnolencia, pero el cuchicheo de voces le hizo romper su concentración obligada. Al parecer, era una pareja.

Jaken abrió un ojo y le comentó:

– Mi Señor, creo que un par de humanos anda merodeando por la zona ¿Quiere que los espante?

– No es necesario. Déjalos, ya se marcharan. No quiero escándalos.

Efectivamente era una pareja, que al parecer, confraternizados en secreto venían a flirtear en la clandestinidad.

– Mi señor, creo que estos dos niños vienen a experimentar sus amoríos en la oscuridad de este bosque – Susurró el pequeño kappa

– Guarda silencio – Le contestó el inugami. Pero los susurros alertaros a los dos muchachos, los cuales tensos miraron con temor hacia la oscuridad.

– Creo que es mejor largarnos de aquí – Comentó la chica – Puede ser peligroso adentrarse al bosque de noche, quién sabe si algún monstruo estará merodeando por el lugar.

– No, no te preocupes, posiblemente es algún zorro, por esta zona no hay monstruos, a lo más, podríamos encontrarnos con el hombre mitad bestia, pero Jinenji no es peligroso, es sumamente pacifico, no te preocupes. Además… – el muchacho tomó las manos de las chica y clavando sus ojos en ella le manifestó – Me tienes a mí, yo te protegeré de cualquier cosa, incluso con mi vida – La muchacha le respondió con un rostro sonriente lleno de ilusión, eso llamó la atención del inugami. A pesar de ser de noche, la tenue luz de la luna y las estrellas permitía a Sesshomaru observar a aquellos dos niños humanos, dos adolescentes, los cuales se veían bastante jóvenes; el chico circundaba entre unos quince a dieciséis como máximo, la muchacha se veía más fresca aún, incluso se podría decir que era una curiosa y cómica combinación de "niña-mujer", posiblemente bordeaba entre los trece o catorce años.

El inugami desde ese momento no le quitó los ojos de encima a la chica, y no precisamente porque sintiera alguna clase de atracción hacia esa muchachita humana, sino por esa expresión en su tierna fisonomía que le causaba curiosidad. A pesar de que la brecha generacional era amplia, esa chiquilla con su imagen de puberta, le hizo recordar mucho a la anciana hierbatera, la madre de Jinenji. Y no pudo evadir reflexionar, en lo efímera que es la vida humana. Esa muchachita que observaba ahora, joven y tersa como una flor, en un solo parpadeo se marchitaría igual que esa anciana, con el "fin" acechándola de muy cerca, pisándole los talones, casi abrazándola.

No pudo evitar pensar, que la vida humana dentro de su fugacidad resultaba deprimente, una forma suave para decir "patética". Sin embargo, los humanos, dentro del tiempo que les tocaba vivir, lo hacían a plenitud. Eso lo podía evidenciar de cierta manera, en la confidencia de esos chiquillos.

En el fondo la vida es bastante sencilla, porque puramente tiene su basamento en la simple razón de ser, de…"vivir". Eso te hace caer a cuenta, que el tiempo no es más que una ilusión dentro de la existencia de cada criatura.

Pero luego sus pensamientos se fueron hacia el recuerdo de su padre, aquel terrible yökai, que con sólo su presencia fomentaba el respeto en el resto de las bestias. Y lo recordó en aquel último instante, aquella noche clara de luna llena en la orilla de la playa, con la sangre escurriéndole como agua a causa de la lucha con Ryukotsusei.

– ¿Tienes que ir, padre? – Le había preguntado en ese momento dado, y él, le había respondido con otra pregunta:

– ¿Lo evitaras, Sesshomaru?

– No deseo evitarlo, pero… antes que algo te suceda, espero que Souunga y Tessaiga me sean entregadas – Había solicitado fríamente en aquel momento, como si lo que estaba sucediendo con la vida de su padre, aquella vida que se escurría por cada goterón de sangre, fuera algo banal, insignificante.

¡Se estaba desangrando! sin embargo, con esa estampa recia, incólume, miraba hacia adelante, hacia… "ella" ¡Esa mujer humana! ¡Y no le importó estar muriendo! Es por eso que en ese instante se mostró frío e insensible, más de lo que ya era, porque pensó, si a su padre no le importaba en lo más mínimo jugar con su propia vida, entonces… ¿Por qué él debía de preocuparse? ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Si él escogió por si mismo su estúpida elección!? En ese entonces había sentido mucha rabia, pero sólo la había desquitado con su frialdad e indolencia – ¡Qué haga lo que quiera! – Se había dicho a si mismo simplificándose la vida.

Inu-no-Taisho, el gran comandante, el más fuerte y el más respetado de todos, en ese instante renunciaba a si mismo ¿¡Y todo por qué!? ¡Para salvar a esa frágil humana! la cual al igual que todo los de su raza, se marchitaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para terminar en el sepulcro de igual manera, o quizás… ¿Lo había hecho por Inuyasha? ¿Para proteger la existencia de su simiente degenerada en ese niño hibrido? Realmente nunca le encontró sentido ¿¡Por qué arriesgar todo por tan poco!? O… ¿Acaso todo fue por sentimientos, por apegos, por… "amor"?

– ¡Jm! ¡Qué estupidez más grande! – Se dijo a sí mismo. Miró nuevamente a la chica – ¡Humanos…! – Susurró. Toda esta historia no le dejaba más que un molesto sabor a fatalismo. Entonces concluyente, pensó – ¡Sólo un idiota entregaría su corazón a un humano!

A la mañana siguiente, Sesshomaru y su sirviente se marcharon muy temprano, antes de la salida del sol. Se dirigían a la casa de Totosai, a recoger lo que el viejo herrero se había comprometido a forjar.

– ¿Mi señor? ¿Y por qué nos encontramos en las tierras cenicientas de este viejo descarado?

– A buscar el arma que hace tres días me prometió forjar – Jaken abrió los ojos asombrado, para eso se había marchado aquella vez cuando los dejó en la aldea.

– ¡Una nueva arma que remplace a Bakusaiga! – Exclamó sorprendido, y se quedó con la boca abierta para seguir exclamando y preguntando, pero Sesshomaru detuvo su paso, y antes que comenzara a correr el chorro de palabras por la boca del pequeño kappa, le ordenó:

– ¡Ve! Llama a ese viejo – Estaban en la entrada de la casa.

– ¡Aps! – Se le atragantaron las palabras – ¡Si claro, de inmediato mi Señor! – Se apresuró a llamar al herrero – ¡Totosai, Totosai! ¡El señor Sesshomaru ya se encuentra aquí! – Exclamó, entrando en el recinto. Pero para aumentar la desgracia de Sesshomaru y por ende la del pequeño kappa, una nota se encontraba martillada en una zona de la casa, escrita en pergamino con pinceladas vulgares, toscas y grotescas ¡Se notaba que el arte del escribano no corría por sus venas!

" **AUSENTE POR RAZONES DE OFICIO. LA HERRERÍA SE ENCUENTRA CERRADA. POR FAVOR, NO INSISTA"**

¡Jaken comenzó a transpirar a mares! ¡Diablos! ¿¡Ahora cómo le daría esta noticia al Señor Sesshomaru!?

– ¡Viejo zorro! – Rumió el pequeño yökai – ¡Mi señor jamás debió poner sus esperanzas en él! ¡Si no le forjó una espada aquella vez, mucho menos lo haría ahora! ¡Nunca ha tenido simpatía por el señor Sesshomaru! Pues ni modo, voy a tener que decirle a mi amo… ¡Espero no salir perjudicado por esto! – Pronunció mientras arrancaba el trozo de pergamino de la pared.

– Jaken – Pronunció el inugami al ver al pequeño kappa salir de la casa, el cual respondió con una risita boba y nerviosa – Mi señor – Y le entregó con humildad el trozo de papel. El inugami desplegó el pergamino y leyó mudo, impasible, inexpresivo, mientras una vibración densa y oscura, como una sombra, comenzó a asentarse fulminante en el ambiente. En aquel momento, Jaken, casi se meo del susto, mientras los goterones de sudor escurrieron con mayor intensidad en su piel ¡Sin duda su amo estaba furioso!

A lo único que atinó el pequeño kappa, fue a cubrir su cabeza con sus manos, pero para fortuna de él, el inugami sólo dio la vuelta y siguió su camino.

– ¿Amo Sesshomaru? – Lo observó irresoluto por un momento mientras se alejaba, luego, comenzó a seguirlo. Después de un momento tuvo el valor de preguntar ¿Amo Sesshomaru, y… a dónde nos dirigimos?

– ¡Pues que crees! – Le respondió airado el inugami - ¡A buscar a ese maldito viejo hipócrita! ¡Lo haré pedazos! – Jaken tragó saliva y no quiso preguntar más.

* * *

Melisa despertó casi al mediodía, con un aliento tipo matutino que repelía hasta los espíritus malignos ¡Y un dolor! como el de un hachazo en la cabeza, quizás sólo recomendable para enanos calibre Bifur¹. Sin duda este no era uno de sus mejores despertares, ni mucho menos para emprender ninguna clase de aventura, aunque un viejo barba gris se la viniera a ofrecer personalmente, con perros demoniacos, sapos y dragones mitológicos.

– ¡Dios! ¡Sólo quiero una aspirina!

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _¹ Bifur: Enano del Hobbit, el que tenía el hacha en la cabeza. Lo de viejo barba gris esa una referencia a este mismo libro. XD_


	42. C39: EXTRANJEROS, CONFL HUMANOS E INARI

**CAPÍTULO XXXIX:**

 **EXTRANJEROS, CONFLICTOS HUMANOS**

 **Y LAS OBSERVACIONES DE INARI,** **EL SEÑOR DEL SUR**

Melisa se encontraba bañándose en un pequeño arroyo, en uno de los bosques de alrededor, afortunadamente la medicina preparada por Jinenji para la resaca, le había surtido un efecto de maravilla, se sentía considerablemente mejor, ahora sólo le faltaba quitarse el fastidioso sudor agrio del cuerpo, al fin y al cabo, uno expele lo come y bebe. Se baño tranquilamente. Sin la presencia de Sesshomaru y sola en medio de toda esa vegetación, podía hacerlo a plenitud.

Se vistió y se propuso regresar a la casa de la anciana hierbatera, pero a mitad de camino se encontró de frente con un monje, un monje que la miró algo suspenso, receloso y con mirada grave. La observó detenidamente por un largo momento, como si aquello fuera un desafío, como quien está a la alerta para desenvainar alguna espada y atacar. Se notaba que era joven, pero su mirada seria y analítica lo hacía parecer más maduro de lo que posiblemente era. Luego de un momento le dijo:

– Tú, eres una extranjera – No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Melisa no supo cómo actuar y sólo atinó a estirarle la mano, saludar y presentarse.

– Ehh… Buenos días, un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Melisa – Pero el monje no correspondió el saludo con el apretón de mano, dejó a Melisa con el brazo estirado y sólo se inclinó para saludar, a lo común de su manera oriental.

– Buenos días, yo soy el monje Benjiro. Me dirijo a la casa del hierbatero Jinenji, mil disculpas si te importuné. Al principio pensé que podrías ser alguna clase de yökai. Lo siento mucho.

– No, no te preocupes, no es necesario que te disculpes. A propósito, yo también me dirijo hacia allí, estoy hospedada en aquel lugar.

– ¿En serio? ¡Vaya coincidencia! Supongo que podremos hacernos compañía, aunque obviamente no está muy lejos – El monje sonrió, y pareció más amable y menos hostil de lo que se vio al principio.

Tanto Melisa como el monje comenzaron a caminar lado a lado, y en ese trayecto el muchacho no dejaba de mirarla con curiosidad, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por ella en ningún momento, más bien la hizo sentir inquieta. Sin embargo, el joven al percatarse de su incomodidad se volvió disculpar:

– Siento mucho disgustarte con mis miradas, es que es muy curioso para mi ver extranjeras por nuestras tierras. He visto a algunos hombres foráneos, cosa que no es común, pero ver a mujeres es mucho más exótico aún.

– Está bien, no te preocupes.

– Me dijiste que tu nombre es… ¿Melisa?

– Si, así es.

– ¡Vaya nombre! Supongo que propio de un occidental – El muchacho sonrió – A propósito Melisa, hablas muy bien nuestra lengua.

– Bueno, creo que si – Respondió simplista la muchacha sin complicarse con el tema.

– ¿Y hace cuanto fue que llegaste a este lugar?

– Eh… bueno, hace un tiempo…

– ¿Y cómo fue que llegaste? ¿Qué fue lo que te trajo por aquí? Nuestro país no es un lugar muy abierto que digamos, y la guerra civil hace que se compliquen más las cosas.

– Eh… bueno, si… – Melisa no sabía cómo responder – Llegue por mis propios medios… – Luego trató de cambiar el tema de conversación – Una pregunta, al principio me dijiste que me confundiste con un yökai ¿Por qué me confundiste con uno?

– Si, lo siento, fue por tu apariencia, y bueno… tu presencia al principio igual se me hizo algo extraña, luego de observarte detenidamente comprendí que eras humana, pero otra pregunta ¿Eres una sacerdotisa?

– Eh… bueno, no…

– ¿No? – El muchacho volvió a escrutarla con los ojos y Melisa comprendió que no se quedaría tranquilo sin una explicación, así que respondió lacónica para no alargarse en explicaciones cansadoras y detalladas, que resultarían un fastidio para ella, y más con una persona que acababa de conocer que no le venía a cuento saber demasiado.

– No, sólo tengo el don de sanar, de curar con mi energía, es algo innato, pero no pertenezco a ninguna orden eclesiástica, si es a eso a lo que te refieres.

– ¿El don de sanar? ¡Vaya, interesante! Entonces, eso quiere decir que tienes poderes espirituales.

– Mm… creo que sí. Así le llaman ustedes.

Cuando llegaron el monje fue muy bien recibido por Jineji y su madre, al parecer el joven Benjiro era un visita común para ellos. Lo atendieron, le dieron de comer y le ofrecieron bebida caliente, lo mismo a Melisa.

– ¿Y cómo le ha ido en su búsqueda monje Benjiro? ¿Ha hallado alguna pista de su superior? – Preguntó la anciana a lo que el muchacho con seriedad y medio pensativo respondió:

– Si, he hallado algo, pero no puedo infiltrarme en ese lugar solo, puede ser muy peligroso, necesito reclutar a algunos de mis antiguos compañeros para que me ayuden en esta misión.

– ¿A qué se refiere? – Preguntó la anciana pero el monje adornó su rostro con una gran sonrisa, y no respondió, al parecer no quería hablar más de ese tema, sin embargo, se empecinó en hacerle preguntas a la muchacha, al parecer sentía alguna clase de afición extraña hacia ella.

– Y… ¿Melisa? ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí? – Comenzó a asediarla de nuevo con lo mismo.

– Eh… bueno yo… – Melisa observó la ansiedad en el rostro del muchacho, entonces respondió con una pregunta – ¿Por qué me preguntas de nuevo lo mismo? ¿Acaso están investigando alguna cosa? – El muchacho salió de su obstinación, al sentirse de alguna forma, descubierto. Luego suspirando respondió:

– Si, así es. Estoy tratando de averiguar alguna forma de ayudar a mi maestro.

– ¿Ayudar? ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a tu maestro? Y… ¿En qué me relaciono yo con eso? – El muchacho volvió a suspirar.

– Si, siento asediarte con preguntas, es que como eres una extranjera pensé que podrías provenir de aquel lugar.

– ¿Lugar? – Interrogaron todos al unísono.

– Si, verán. Bueno, este problema es como una gran bola de nieve que mientras rueda sigue creciendo y creciendo, arrastrando con ella a personas comunes y sencillas como nosotros. Resulta que en las costas del sur se encuentra una especie de puerto clandestino, este puerto está conformado por piratas japoneses y contrabandistas extranjeros.

– ¿Contrabandista extranjeros? – Volvieron a preguntar nuevamente todos al unísono.

– Si, ellos se hacen llamar a sí mismos, algo así como… Portahuesos o portushuesos

– ¿Por- tus- huesos? – Repitió pensativa la muchacha. El chico trató nuevamente de acertar:

– O creo que era… Portusheces.

– ¿Por-tus-heces? – A Melisa eso le pareció menos probable aún – Mm… no será… ¿Portugueses?

– ¡Eso! – Aprobó el muchacho. Melisa rió para sus adentros. Y la madre de Jinenji comentó:

– Nunca antes había escuchado una cosa como esa ¿Un puerto de contrabando? La verdad es que vivir aquí en esta zona nos mantiene un poco alejados de los problemas que ocurren en las costas de estas tierras, con lo único que tenemos que lidiar nosotros, es con nuestro día a día para subsistir, los bandidos que puedan venir robar nuestro cultivos, y la discriminación que pueda sufrir mi hijo por su condición. Para ser sincera no entiendo mucho del asunto.

– Bueno, la verdad es que esto no ocurre en todas las costas – Explicó el muchacho – Este lugar se encuentra muy oculto, protegido por la geografía del lugar, hasta ahora es el único sitio donde he encontrado extranjeros codeándose con los lobos marinos de nuestro país, yo diría que es el único lugar donde desembarcan extranjeros en general, si es que Melisa conozca algún otro con el que me pueda contradecir. – La muchacha movió la cabeza de un lado a otro – Bueno, no es algo habitual ver a personas no orientales por aquí y cuando vi a uno por primera vez, debo decir que me sorprendí mucho, tanto por sus extraños rasgos como también por sus modales. Creo que son un poco vulgares ¡Sin ofender! – Agregó dirigiéndose a Melisa – Al principio, en mi ignorancia, pensé que se trataban de criaturas sobrenaturales, y traté de conjurar a uno – El muchacho rió – ¡Pues para que contar la expresión de perplejidad en aquel hombre!

– ¡Vaya! No sabía que en esta época los europeos ya vinieran a entrometer sus narices por estas tierras – Comentó en voz alta la muchacha, bebiendo un poco el líquido que le había ofrecido la anciana.

– ¿Época? ¿A qué te refieres?– Preguntó extrañado el monje, no comprendiendo muy bien a qué se refería. Melisa movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como diciendo "no es nada" "no te preocupes" – Bueno, como les dije los occidentales no son comunes, para nada, pero creo que sin las relaciones comerciales con China siguen estando así, puede que luego de un tiempo lugares como el que nombré sean muy normales.

– ¿China? – Preguntó la anciana.

– Si, como les dije, este problema es como una bola de nieve. Resulta que piratas de nuestro país han estado haciendo de las suyas en las costas de los vecinos, es decir, en China, y eso ha producido como consecuencia, malestar en el emperador de dicho país, es por eso que ha puesto las relaciones comerciales un poco duras, y eso está trayendo como resultado, que algunos occidentales vean este conflicto como una oportunidad.

– ¡Vaya! Tantos problemas en el exterior y uno aquí ajeno a todo – Volvió a comentar la anciana.

– Lamentablemente mi maestro cayó preso por uno de estos piratas. Resulta que este puerto, es un lugar de mala muerte repleto de bandidos, y una de sus principales diversiones no es solamente el contrabando de mercancías si no que también las peleas clandestinas y las apuestas. Pero en estas luchas resulta que no sólo hacen combatir a hombres comunes y ladrones, sino que también a yökai e híbridos.

– ¿¡Yökais e híbridos!? – Exclamaron un poco sorprendidas la anciana y la muchacha.

– Si, así es ¡Figúrate los combates barbaros que se forman en ese lugar! El gran detalle que para llevar a cabo esto, necesitan primero cazar a estos seres y someterlos a la lucha. Precisamente en ese papel entra mi maestro.

– ¿Tu maestro? ¿Pero tú maestro es un monje, verdad?

– Si, el maestro Ungai¹, es un gran monje que se especializa principalmente en el exterminio de demonios y criaturas sobrenaturales, es un hombre que posee grandes poderes espirituales. Precisamente por eso fue secuestrado. Lo tienen en ese lugar de mala muerte para atrapar a yökais e híbridos con sus poderes, los cuales ellos después utilizan en sus peleas clandestinas.

– ¡Increíble! – Exclamó la muchacha.

– Por un momento – Continuó el monje– Pensé que tú podrías ser una de esas extrañas mujeres que trajeron los contrabandistas.

– ¿Mujeres?

– Si, como te dije, las mujeres extranjeras son menos comunes que los hombres occidentales, pero la última vez que intenté infiltrarme en aquel lugar, trajeron algunas con ellos para ser vendidas a terratenientes excéntricos por una gran suma de dinero. Aunque la mayoría de esas mujeres, tenían la piel oscura, ojos grandes y negros, usaban vestimentas coloridas como si estuvieran envueltas en ella, con velos en la cabeza – a Melisa no se le figuraron occidentales sino mujeres hindúes con la descripción del muchacho.

– Afortunadamente yo no llegue a este país en barco, y no he sido vendida como esclava, para sacarte de dudas, no tengo relación alguna con el lugar que mencionas – Confesó Melisa y el muchacho la miró intrigado.

– Y entonces ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? – Volvió a interrogar, aunque esta vez con más timidez, como inseguro de lo que preguntaba.

– Bueno, en sencillas palabras, estoy relacionaba con seres sobrenaturales, aunque como te dije, yo soy humana. Justamente en este momento viajo con un yökai, y para ser sincera, es muy fuerte y poderoso, aunque principalmente se caracteriza por tener un humor de perro – Melisa sonrió.

– Pues a mí me parece que el señor Sesshomaru es un hombre muy apuesto y amable, lo único es que es reservado y tímido – Defendió la anciana.

– Eso lo dice porque solo le ha visto la cara bonita – Agregó Melisa divertida. El muchacho estaba como absorto en lo que acababa de escuchar, sin duda si su maestro estuviera aquí sermonearía a estas dos, y le haría comprender lo peligroso que son las bestias, pero luego solo respondió en un balbuceo.

– Pues a mí no me agradan los yökais.

– Pues algo curioso si en este momento te encuentra en la casa de Jineji – Respondió Melisa volviendo a sonreír con sencillez.

– Joven Benjiro – Llamó Jinenji, entregándoles algunos pequeños paquetes – Estas son los compilados de hierbas medicinales que me solicitó, sin embargo, la medicina aun no está lista, aunque si me da un par de días más…

– Esta bien Jineji, puedo volver dentro de un par de días, aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer por esta zona. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

– Si gusta, puede hospedarse en esta casa, monje Benjiro – Ofreció la Madre de Jinenji, a lo que el muchacho respondió:

– Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad pero como le dije, debo atender un par de asuntos y buscar a algunos de mis antiguos compañeros que estén dispuestos a ayudarme con mi misión.

– Le deseo toda la suerte del mundo.

– Gracias.

Luego de comer, beber y reposar, el monje se preparó para seguir su camino, ajustó sus sandalias, se puso un sombrero takuhatsugasa y se marchó. Regreso al cabo de dos días por la medicina preparada por Jineji, y Melisa cayó a cuenta de que Sesshomaru se estaba demorando demasiado, no se le cruzó por la cabeza la posibilidad de que el inugami la había abandonado o algo por el estilo, pero si le hizo pensar, de que sería ésta una buena instancia para regresar a su casa. Agradeció la hospitalidad de Jineji y su madre, y al igual que el joven Benjiro, se dispuso a marcharse, pero antes el monje le advirtió:

– Melisa, es bastante irónico lo que te voy a decir, generalmente debería advertirte sobre el cuidado que debes tener con las bestias y yökais, pero… – El monje se mantuvo titubeante por un momento, y luego con seriedad y firmeza le sugirió – Te cuidado cuando te acerques a poblados humanos, precisamente cuando te cruces con nobles.

– ¿Lo dices por el tráfico de mujeres extranjeras?

– Si, tu apariencia puede llamar mucho la atención, es más, para ti no hay manera de disimular de que no eres de estas tierras. Y si algún noble con el que te cruzas tiene la habitualidad de relacionarse en negocios ilícitos y sucios como este, es muy probable que se sienta tentado a tomarte. Tú, en este lugar estas desprotegida, no hay ley que te ampare, y más con todo el desorden político y la guerras civiles a las que nos enfrentamos. En este caos reinante los hombres casi siempre sacan lo peor de sí. Ten cuidado.

– Esta bien, muchas gracias.

Ni siquiera estaba Ah-Un, así que la muchacha tuvo que seguir su camino a pie, como todo era bosque y vegetación se dispuso a tomar el camino principal, es decir, el de los poblados, tenía en cuenta el consejo del monje, pero el miedo a perderse en toda esa geografía desconocida o ser atacada por bestias, la hizo acercarse a carreteras humanas. Se había acostumbrado demasiado no sólo a la protección de Sesshomaru, sino que también, él siempre dirigiera el paso. Afortunadamente, hasta ahora no se había cruzado con ningún alma y tanto la morada de jinenji, la aldea de Aome, y la cabaña que servía de portal a su mundo y a su casa se encontraba en la misma zona, así que con un poco de suerte llegaría sana y salva, sin ningún inconveniente.

Se puso a pensar en las palabras del monje. Así que ahora no sólo debía sentirse recelosa de yökais y bestias sino que también de la gente humana, era un poco molesta la idea, eso de vivir temeroso de todo el mundo. ¿Pero sería cierto lo que había comentado el monje? Hasta ahora, debido a la compañía de Sesshomaru se le había hecho imposible acercarse a poblados humanos, con suerte visitaban cada cierto tiempo la aldea donde vivía la pequeña Lin.

De pronto, Melisa sintió el sonido de una carreta acercándose y ella titubeó entre esconderse o quedarse donde estaba y seguir su camino, pero entre toda ese dilema perdió demasiado tiempo y la carreta apareció sin darle ya más tiempo para ocultarse. Era una persona común, un viejito campesino que transportaba paja. Al pasar cerca de la muchacha la saludó y Melisa reconoció que era un habitante de la aldea.

– ¡Hola muchacha! Tu eres la chiquilla que viaja junto al hermano bestia del señor Inuyasha ¿Vas para la aldea?

– ¡Hola hola! ¡Qué placer ver a alguien conocido! Bueno no voy precisamente allí, pero me dirijo a una zona cercana.

– ¿Quieres que te de un aventón? Hay bastante espacio en la parte de atrás – La muchacha se alegró.

– ¡Claro! ¡Muchas gracias!

* * *

Con los brazos cruzados y la cara de fastidiado Ryusei observaba el tablero esperando el próximo movimiento de su contrincante, esperaba con desgano, sin mucha esperanza. Inari tranquilamente movió la pieza, luego sonrió, el juego había terminado.

– Realmente no eres muy bueno en esto – Comentó.

– Así es, no es mi fuerte.

– ¿Y bien? – Continúo el zorro – ¿Cuanto era lo que habíamos apostado? ¿El noventa y nueve coma nueve por cierto?

– ¡Si, claro! ¿Acaso quieres que te regale toda nuestra montaña?

– Pues si me la ofreces no tengo problema alguno en recibir gustoso tu presente – Respondió con ironía el yuki kitsune.

– ¡Condenado zorro avariento! – Pensó el ryu para sus adentros, luego le contestó – Esa montaña ha sido la tumba de todos nuestros ancestros por siglos y siglos.

– Es por eso que está atochada de "Metal Negro", acero de dragón, uno de los más resistentes y valioso para seres belicosos como nosotros ¡No hay duda que tiene un gran valor!

– Inari ¿No me digas que luego de llevarte y armarte hasta los dientes de mi metal negro piensas hacerme la guerra o algo por el estilo? – El zorro sonrió y le respondió:

– No te preocupes, creo que ya suficiente tienes con tu loco familiar suelto por el mundo. Sin duda, su despertar es y será una gran desgracia para tu reino, te doy mis condolencias – Ryusei lo miró fastidiado.

– Las condolencias son propias para un funeral.

– Es por eso, te las doy por adelantado.

– ¡Pues muchas gracias! – Le contestó el ryu haciéndole no mucha gracia. El kitsune volvió a sonreír, y entre una pequeña risa le respondió:

– ¡No me malinterpretes Ryusei! ¡Es sólo una broma! ¡Sabes que puedes contar conmigo! Sé que el tema de tu primo ha significando un gran problema para ti y para tu gente, pero he consentido a tu propio clan, que no hace mucho fue a verme, la casería de él, yo apoyaré cualquier empresa. He solicitado a mis sirvientes que alerte la presencia de tu primo si se encuentra en mis tierras, de esa forma creo que el sur no le servirá de refugio. Si llegamos a encontrarlo en mi reino, no dudes que lo arrestaremos y lo traeremos a ti, o si prefieres sólo su cabeza.

– Mm… ¿A cambio de eso…?

– ¡treinta por ciento!

– ¡Diez!

– ¡Veinte!

Una pausa, luego siguieron con la habitual conversación.

– Creo que el oeste ya está advertido, sin la información es la correcta tu primo Ryukoushin ya está liado con su daiyökai.

– Así es, el muy condenado robó la espada de Sesshomaru.

– ¡Oh, vaya! Me imagino lo fastidiado que debe estar nuestro orgulloso amigo.

– ¡Ni que lo digas! Inari, a propósito, me imagine que permanecerías más al margen de un asunto como este, sin embargo… no te lo tomes a mal pero… te veo bastante interesado en el tema a pesar de que no es de tu incumbencia.

– Bueeeno, tu primo no me agrada, nunca me ha agradado, además, una personalidad como Ryukoushin no creo que sea algo muy positivo para la estabilidad y armonía de nuestras tierras. Puede que nuestra raza sea belicosa por naturaleza, pero siempre es preferente la paz y los buenos tratados antes que la guerra. Además… – El zorro volvió a sonreír – Si el intransigente de tu primo se convirtiera en el nuevo daiyökai del este, creo que no podría volver a tener buenos tratos comerciales con tu reino.

– Mm… no sé por qué me parece que la balanza está más inclinada a ese punto.

– De todas maneras, con el dragón Ryukotsusei fue más que suficiente. Ryusei, no hay duda de que tu familia a engendrado dragones bastantes problemáticos – Ryusei puso cara de "yo no tengo la culpa" – A propósito, tomando el tema de Sesshomaru, he escuchado el rumor de que actualmente está viajando con una mujer humana ¿Es eso cierto?

– Si, si lo es, en mi última visita al castillo del cielo, la conocí. Es una extranjera, y por cierto, muy atractiva.

– ¡Oh vaya! ¡Qué interesante! ¡Quién lo hubiese imaginado! Nuestro amigo Sesshomaru siempre con sorpresas, aunque tengo entendido que no es la primera vez que hace algo como eso. Me gustaría conocer a esa humana. Si es una mujer capaz de viajar junto a una personalidad como Sesshomaru, me imagino que debe ser sumamente interesante, no cualquiera puede hacer eso.

– Mm… veo que tú no tienes muchos prejuicios con la raza humana.

– Pues podría decir lo mismo de ti. Aunque en tu caso creo que tu simpatía se aplica a cualquiera que tenga una falda.

– ¡Qué te puedo decir! Todos tenemos preferencias. Pero de todas maneras, tu posición frente a los humanos, es bastante inusual, ¡Tú sabes! Existe una fuerte intolerancia entre ambas razas.

– Bueno, te confieso que no detesto a la raza humana, pero tampoco tengo ninguna clase de afición hacia ellos, simplemente considero que son vecinos con los cuales debiéramos convivir en armonía. Son parte de este mundo como nosotros.

– Pues hay muchos que no piensan como tú, y en ocasiones eso se torna un problema. O si no, pregúntaselo a Sesshomaru – Contestó con ironía el dragón.

– Pues para andar trajinando de un lugar a otro en compañía de uno pues me parece que ha superado bastante bien el problema – Respondió Inari y Ryusei rió.

– ¡Pues si! Y además es una mujer, cualquiera diría que está siguiendo los mismos pasos que su padre. El Sesshomaru del pasado lloraría al ver su presente, aunque la verdad, aún dudo que sea capaz de reconocerlo. Apuesto, que en estos momentos es todo un mar de dilemas y contradicciones – Ryusei siguió riendo.

– Veo que disfrutas bastante burlándote de tu semejante.

– No es eso, es que, viniendo de Sesshomaru si es un poco risible. ¡Figúratelo! él, que predicaba su repudio hasta las últimas consecuencias, hasta incluso fue capaz de despreciar y retar al mismo Inu-no-Taisho cuando supo de la relación que tenía con la princesa humana en aquel tiempo.

– Eso sucedió hace mucho, es normal que las cosas cambien desde ese entonces. Creo que todos tenemos derecho a cambios, sobre todo en los tiempos que estamos viviendo.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

– Me refiero a la relación entre un humano y un yökai – Ryusei pareció bastante interesado en el tema de conversación que le ofreció Inari – No considero una aberración la unión entre un humano y un yökai, ni mucho menos el fruto que sale de aquello, me refiero a un hanyö – Ryusei puso cara de sorpresa, sin duda la confesión de Inari ha sido una de las más interesantes que ha escuchado viniendo de la boca de un ser sobrenatural.

– ¿En serio mi amigo? ¡Pues continua! – Siempre le gustaba los temas de conversación de Inari, de cierta forma, rompía los esquemas con razonamientos que a simple vista parecían disparatados, pero que en el fondo tenían una lógica exacta.

– Es muy cierto, que un hombre mitad bestia jamás podrá igualarse en fortaleza a un ser sobrenatural de sangre pura, pero observa los tiempos que estamos viviendo – Continuó Inari – La era de los hombres ya está cerca, y cuando aquello ocurra, nosotros, a pesar de la superioridad que pregonemos, volveremos a la sombras.

– ¡Pero qué cosa más extraña! ¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso mi amigo!?

– Observa bien, Ryusei, los humanos cada día crecen en números y de cierta forma se hacen más fuertes, puede que ahora vivan en una anarquía permanente, pero llegará el momento en que se consolidarán y tanto sus guerras y el caos que ellos mismos propician, acabará. Este mundo tridimensional está hecho para ellos, de cierta forma, el mundo se mueve a su favor – Una pausa – Hace muchos tiempo atrás nuestra especie estaba oculta en el halo misterioso de este mundo, y nuestra existencia para los humanos era sólo un mito. Hemos salidos de las sombras, y creo que en un futuro próximo, precisamente a las sombras deberemos volver – Inari volvió a hacer otra pequeña pausa, miró al dragón y prosiguió – El fruto de la unión entre un humano y un yökai será la prueba de que nosotros alguna vez, existimos en este plano.

– ¡Vaya! – ¡Sin duda Ryusei estaba sorprendido! Las palabras de Inari estaban produciendo un gran impacto en su conciencia.

– Piensa en el hijo hibrido de Taishö, ese muchacho que a pesar de su condición y las adversidades que se le presentan se desenvuelve en un mundo de humanos, vive, duerme, come con ellos, posiblemente en el futuro tenga hijos, y precisamente esos niños serán la prueba de que nosotros existimos ¡su sangre será la prueba! a pesar de que se diluya poco a poco a través de las generaciones. Sin embargo, creo que eso será suficiente, porque aquello será nuestro punto de comunión. Y quizás ¡si es que esta conjetura llegase a ser real! a través de esos vástagos podamos resurgir nuevamente en este mundo.

– ¡Vaya! Me parece que estas anunciando una profecía bastante trágica para nosotros, Inari, ¿Qué debemos desaparecer?

– No lo malinterpretes mi amigo. No es que vayamos a morir y algo por el estilo, pero mi instinto me dice que llegará el día en que seremos reclamados.

– ¿Reclamados? ¿¡Reclamados por quién!?

– Pues no lo sé. Llámalo "naturaleza", "orden de mundo" ¡Qué sé yo!

– ¡Vaya! ¡Sin duda tu conjetura es como una profecía fatal que me deja en shock! Aunque según tu teoría… ¡Eso quiere decir que debemos aprovechar de reproducirnos como locos con las mujeres humana! – Respondió de forma ligera y jocosa el dragón, lo que produjo la risa del yuki kitsune. Luego éste suspirando le respondió:

– ¡Tú y tus cosas! De todas maneras aunque mi hipótesis fuera cierta, la relación entre un humano y un yökai no deja de ser compleja, partiendo de la premisa de que los humanos viven en un tiempo de vida bastante efímero en relación a nosotros. El humano en ese lapso de vida lo quiere todo, y en ese todo, puede llegar a ser bastante voluble. Sin embargo, cuando uno de nosotros entrega verdaderamente su corazón, eso es "un para siempre", incluso si esa otra persona ya no existe más en el mundo. Es por eso que muchos consideran la relación entre las dos razas como algo terrible y trágico. Una contrariedad.

– Si. Y más si nos vamos a vivir a otro plano – Ryusei aun marcaba ocupado con la conjetura – Otro plano… – Susurró el dragón pensativo – ¿…Dimensiones…? – Y de pronto se le figuró Melisa, y entonces pensó en el humano extraño y en su primo Ryukoushin. De cierta forma una débil idea comenzó a formularse dentro de su cabeza respecto al paradero de su primo y como este mantenía oculta su presencia. Inari lo observó y entornando los ojos le preguntó:

– ¿Qué estas pensando, Ryusei?

– Mm… nada concreto. – Respondió el dragón. Luego habló – ¿Sabes? Me gustaría hablarte de esta muchacha que acompaña a Sesshomaru.

– ¿La mujer humana?

– Si. Su nombre es Melisa.

– ¿Alguna razón en particular?

– Mm… – Titubeó. Luego fue directo al grano – ¿Sabes que mi primo Ryukoushin fue liberado por un humano?

– Pues no – Respondió el kitsune, con un halo muy leve de sorpresa, casi imperceptible. A su longeva edad era difícil sorprenderlo con algo, a pesar de que en apariencia aun se veía muy joven – No tenía idea. Pero me parece que tu información es bastante extraña, inusual.

– Si, lo sé. Cualquiera al escuchar esto se siente incrédulo por tratarse de un humano, pero este humano del que te hablo, no es alguien normal, no es un humano corriente, es poderoso, y maneja un tipo de energía bastante extraña, se me hace difícil precisarlo.

– Mm… algo más extraño aun, ya que tú, como dragón, eres el que mejor maneja ese tema.

– Bueno, tanto talento como mi tío no tengo. Pero volviendo al tema, el detalle es que esta muchacha tiene la misma presencia que este hombre, ambos son similares – Inari entornaba los ojos mientras escuchaba los curiosos datos – De cierta forma, creo que estudiando a Melisa podría llegar a saber un poco más de este extraño sujeto, y por ende, de mi primo.

– Bien ¿Y qué es lo que puedo hacer yo por ti?

– La verdad es que no se – Respondió pensativo – Me gustaría que la conocieras y me dieras tu opinión, tú eres un yökai mucho más viejo que yo y que Sesshomaru, quizás tu experiencia de vida me pueda decir algo… o quizás me puedas ayudar a buscar alguna manera de desenmarañar el misterio de esta muchacha.

– Mm…bueno mi amigo, si hablamos por longevidad entonces deberías consultarlo con el señor del norte, al lado de él yo soy un embrión.

– ¡Jajaja! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Ese tiene el cargo de daiyökai vitalicio! – Se burló Ryusei – Yo creo que cuando el mundo se creó, ese ya existía.

– ¡Si, lo más probable! – Y ambos rieron a carcajadas.

Luego de ese momento Inari comenzó a evaluar los datos.

– Es una humana. Extranjera. Tiene poderes… ¿Sacerdotisa?

– ¡Si y no! – Respondió Ryusei – Es algo como eso, pero creo que hay algo más, un "pequeño gran detalle más."

– Mm… Creo que tengo una idea.

– ¿Cuál?

– Podemos dejársela a los tengus. Ellos tienen ojo de águila para este tipo de cosas, son buenos. Quizás podrían evaluarla.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Esos pajarracos del demonio! ¡Si la dejamos en sus manos lo más probable es que nos la entreguen muerta!

– Pues si mi persona se lo solicita, me refiero a su seguridad, ten por seguro que la cuidarán. Aunque el hecho de que la sometan a pruebas es algo inevitable si dejamos que ellos actúen. Ahora todo dependerá de la fortaleza que tenga esa muchacha. De todas maneras, esa es mi oferta. Si quieres puedes comentarlo con Sesshomaru.

– Está bien, lo tendré presente.

– Y volviendo a nuestros intereses ¿Cuánto es lo que habíamos determinado?– Inari puso cara de astuto y entornado los ojos le comentó – ¿Veinticinco por ciento? – Ryusei respondió con la misma mirada:

– Habías dicho un veinte y yo te ofrecí el diez por ciento.

– Mm… ¿Y qué tal si lo dejamos en un quince?

– Pues a mí me parece que un doce estaría bien, es casi la mitad de tu siete por ciento anterior.

– ¡Muy bien! ¡Me parece perfecto! – Contestó de inmediato el zorro para cerrar el trato.

– A propósito – Comentó Ryusei para pasar a otro punto – Tu hermano Gin no te acompaña esta vez, me parece algo inusual.

– Bueno, cuando tu zorro negro Genkei apareció hace un par de días con su clan, Gin salió disparado del castillo diciendo que buscaría pistas sobre tu primo para ayudar a la causa, y desde ese día no ha aparecido.

– ¡Vaya! ¿Tan desesperado estaba por arrancarse del castillo?

– Si, así es. Ahora de seguro debe estar perdido en alguna casa de citas. Supongo que tendré que esperar hasta que se digne a aparecer – Ryusei rió.

– ¡Vaya! Tu hermano es bastante fiel a ti, pero aun así, tiene sus buenos arranques.

– Es por eso que se las perdono. Siempre ha sido igual, es un hombre que necesita relajarse y divertirse de vez en cuando, tiene un espíritu libre y sencillo.

– Libertino e irresponsable diría yo.

– Pues yo diría que tiene bastantes cosas en común contigo – Ryusei volvió a reír. Inari siguió hablando – La diferencia radica en que a ti te tocó desempeñar el papel de daiyökai. – Ryusei se echó hacia atrás con actitud relajada y dijo:

– ¡Claro! si no fuera el caso, ambos, tu hermano y yo, estaríamos perdidos en alguna casa de citas, juntos, divirtiéndonos – Y los dos daiyökais rieron.

* * *

Luego de un par de días, Sesshomaru, al no dar con el paradero del viejo Totosai se dirigió a la casa de Jineji para buscar a la muchacha, no había caso seguir rondando a la deriva para encontrar a ese viejo ¡Estaba tremendamente fastidiado! Sin embargo, había dado con una pista que le indicaba una posibilidad remota de su paradero, así que armándose de paciencia, se dispuso a recoger a Melisa ¡Para que narrar la irritación mayor que le produjo no encontrarla donde la había dejado! Afortunadamente, Melisa, en este momento no se encontraba para contarlo.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _¹ Ungai: Estoy segura que este nombre les suena. Es el personaje que apareció en el capítulo 162 de la serie, es el monje que tiene prejuicios con los seres sobrenaturales e intentó alejar a Lin de Sesshomaru por ser un yökai._


	43. C40: LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE RYUKOUSHIN

**Notas iniciales:**

 _Nuevamente agradezco a The Mother Fucker, por la imagen alusiva a Ryukoushin que actualmente está en portada, ya que fue ella quién la encontró y me la indicó. Me hubiese gustado poner el nombre del artista, pero lamentablemente no lo se. :/_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XL:**

 **LOS SENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS DE RYUKOUSHIN**

Ryukoushin se encontraba sentado en la rama de un árbol meditabundo y algo fastidiado. Daniel brillaba por su ausencia y la desagradable sensación de inercia y monotonía comenzaba a asediarlo cada vez más. Hasta ahora, a pesar de tener sueños bastante acaparadores, en la realidad de los hechos es que no había logrado absolutamente nada.

Algo extraño estaba sucediendo con Ryukoushin, por primera vez, en el fastidio de su soledad, comenzaba a tomar conciencia acerca de la insolvencia de su carácter. Por primera vez, el pueril dragón comenzaba a comprender, que con sólo querer, el mundo no se prosternaba a sus pies, y que para hacer legítimo su derecho de auténtico heredero, debía comenzar a jugar la partida de una forma muy distinta. Ya no estaba su padre para que le dictaminara lo que debía hacer, ni muchos menos, un Ryukotsusei al cual unirse y seguir. Ahora estaba sólo, con la oportunidad de decidir por sí mismo su camino ¿Pero hasta ahora qué es lo que había conseguido? Sólo un poco de poder, robar una espada peligrosa, cargarse a unos cuantos jefes de clanes e infundir la incertidumbre y el temor en sus tribus ¿Y luego de eso qué? ¿Acaso eso le permitía proclamarse el nuevo señor del este?

¡No! Porque para aquello necesitaba primero derrocar a Ryusei, al falso daiyökai, al usurpador de su primo.

Ryukoushin entornó los ojos, bajó de un salto del árbol y sacó a Colmillo explosivo de su cinto. Imaginó la imagen de su primo frente a él, y luego lanzó un sablazo emitiendo el poder de la gran Bakusaiga, dejando como resultado la destrucción de un bosque completo. Al ver el poder destructivo de la espada, de manera desenvuelta y con una sonrisa malévola se la puso en el hombro y pronunció:

– Sólo debo derrotarte, y este poder es más que suficiente para hacerte frente, maldito – Pero luego, bastó unos segundos para que la sonrisa se esfumara de su rostro. Sólo el hecho de pensar en él lo indisponía, haciendo que el desprecio que sentía revolviera su estómago.

¡Ryusei! ¡El problema era Ryusei! Nadie sospechaba que el complejo de Ryukoushin, desde siempre, había sido Ryusei. Es por eso que hasta ahora, había sido incapaz de enfrentarse cara a cara con él.

El dragón apretó la empuñadura de la espada con brío por un momento. Era extraño, Ryukoushin era un hombre arrogante y en ocasiones confianzudo al extremo, no tenía problemas para enfrentarse a ninguna clase de oponente, y a lo largo de su vida se enfrentó a muchos, y si en este momento cargaba en sus manos a la poderosa Bakusaiga, es porque fue capaz de hacerle peso a su exportador, al gran yökai del oeste, Sesshomaru. Pero entonces ¿Por qué la irresolución colmaba al ryuyökai cuando pensaba en su primo? No era que creyera que Ryusei era superior a Sesshomaru en fuerza y poder, es más, hasta ahora, Ryukoushin jamás fue espectador del poder de su primo, ya que cuando fue sellado, Ryusei aun era un niño en entrenamiento, y lo más probable es que su poder en este momento, fuera igual o hasta incluso inferior al de Sesshomaru ¿Pero entonces por qué?

Al parecer, este complejo tenía su raíz en un asunto mucho más sencillo y trivial, en un aspecto bastante subjetivo que se desarrollo en una convivencia familiar, en donde los celos, la envidia, el odio y el rechazo eran los principales protagonistas. Ryukoushin odiaba a Ryusei, porque a su parecer, la formación de su pequeño primo se nutrió de un favoritismo empedernido por parte de todos los que lo rodeaban, y el causante de conducirlo, de cierta manera, al ostracismo que sufrió. Sin embargo, no culpaba a Ryusei en sí, si no a su presencia, porque desde el momento que nació lo consideró como el ladrón que le usurparía no sólo el afecto que se merecía, sino su lugar en el mundo.

Ryukoushin volvió a posarse en el árbol del cual había saltado y entonces comenzó a cavilar, si realmente quería conseguir algo debía comenzar a actuar de una forma distinta, este no era el momento de cerrarse a una falsa creencia de estimar que todo lo podía conseguir por sí sólo ¿Pero qué es lo que podía hacer? Ryukoushin empezó a recordar la rebelión de Ryukotsusei contra su padre.

– Un levantamiento interno… – Pronunció pensativo – Pero para eso necesito aliados – El dragón meditó en las posibilidades. Hasta ahora la única persona que lo ha estado acompañando ha sido Daniel, pero ese extraño humano no era precisamente un aliado. Entonces el dragón pensó en los antiguos seguidores de su tío, los cuales no destacaban por ser pocos. Estaban los desterrados del norte, aquellos yökai salvajes de distintas razas que fueron expulsados por Ryu-no-Taiyö, para darle lugar a clanes mejor consolidados y devotos a su regencia; los hombres murciélagos de las cavernas de oriente, caracterizados por su temperamento malévolo y repulsivo; los lobos errantes de Hiei, cazadores despiadados por naturaleza; Saigo y su séquito de reverentes, dotados de un extraño poder que rige sobre la muerte.

Sin duda, las posibilidades eran muchas, sin embargo, convencer a todos esos seres y adherirlos a su causa no sería tarea fácil. Aunque si lograba el apoyo de un solo hombre en específico de todos esos marginados, podría considerar su plan más que realizado, ese hombre era…

– Saigo… – Ryukoushin susurró su nombre con una sonrisa astuta.

Si lograba hacer de ese hombre su aliado y convencerlo de alzar una rebelión contra la regencia de su primo, no sólo sería beneficiario del exótico poder de ese yökai, sino que, Saigo, podría proporcionarle una de las élites más valiosas para un levantamiento: un ejército.

No obstante, convencerlo, quizás, sería una labor mucho más compleja que tratar con desterrados, murciélagos y lobos. Saigo era un hombre sumamente extraño y solitario, y su carácter impredecible en ocasiones lo hacía sumamente peligroso, sin mencionar que el poder del que era dueño le daba una potestad aterradora, no por nada se había ganado el sobrenombre de "Saigo, el Aosaginohi de la muerte".

Ryukoushin se levantó de la rama con decisión, observó el horizonte desde aquella vista panorámica. ¡Sin duda, había que intentarlo! ¡Ese yökai y su extraño poder, era una de las mejores cartas bajo la manga!

Sin embargo, si quería presentarse frente a ese hombre y hacerle su propuesta, primeramente debía estar preparado, no sólo en fuerza física, si no que debía tener también, el ingenio mental como para convencerlo. Debía proponerle algo bueno. Pero… ¿Y qué tal si Saigo, se daba el lujo de retarlo a un duelo con motivo de probar su fortaleza, y de esa manera, estimar el hecho de prestarle su ayuda? Al fin y al cabo, esa fue la manera de acceder a la petición de Ryukotsusei en aquel tiempo. Además, "condiciones" y "pactos", eran los juegos favoritos de Saigo.

Está bien, si lo retaba a un duelo, ¡pues ni modo! Sin embargo, no era un oponente fácil, sin mencionar que su técnica "Condena" lo hacía un enemigo prácticamente indestructible. Ryukoushin comprendía muy bien el lío en el que estaba considerando meterse, pero si no se aventuraba pues las cosas continuarían de la misma forma, estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. No obstante, necesitaba obtener un poco más de poder, el gran detalle es que Daniel, en este instante, brillaba por su ausencia, y la última vez que había tenido un encuentro con él, sencillamente se había negado a darle un sorbo más de esa extraña energía.

El dragón emitió en la palma de su mano un poco de aquella corriente dorada, mientras reflexionaba en qué hacer.

– Es una de las energías más puras que he visto – Susurró para sí mientras observaba aquella extraña luz brillante proyectada en su mano. Y entonces pensó en Melisa – ¡Esa mujer! ¡Tiene la misma presencia que Daniel! – Y luego con decisión pronunció – ¡Ella! Si Daniel no es capaz de prestarme más poder, obligaré a esa mujer a hacerlo – Y luego con una sonrisa malsana, mientras emitía con mayor ímpetu aquella energía en todo su cuerpo, pronunció – ¡Muy bien! ¡Prepárate humana! ¡Por qué tus días de paz están contados!

Melisa estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su casa cuando percibió una vibración intensa emitirse en algún rincón de este espacio-mundo, y no pudo evitar detenerse y mirar hacia atrás, sin mencionar, que un intenso escalofrío la envolvió junto con ello.

– Puedo sentir una vibración – Susurró – Me pregunto si será aquel hombre de los cuernos; Ryukoushin – Pero Melisa no se detuvo a meditarlo demasiado, sólo abrió la puerta de su casa y entró. En este instante de mal presentimiento, la calidez de su hogar se le antojó con impaciencia.

De entre la penumbra de los arbustos y oculto en aquella dimensión sutil de la naturaleza, los ojos de Daniel observaron a Melisa hasta desaparecer detrás de aquella puerta.

– Un portal – Susurró – Así que de esa manera te transportas a este mundo – Y luego, trasladó su presencia al plano tridimensional, haciéndose tangible a los ojos de la carne. Melisa ya se había marchado, por lo que no había ningún peligro para él, hacerse perceptible.

Se dirigió tranquilamente hacia la puerta de aquella vivienda, y sin tocarla, alzó la palma de su mano para percibir la energía que emanaba del portal.

– ¡Vaya! está protegido por un hechizo. Dudo mucho que pueda cruzarlo sin una invitación – Daniel guardó silencio por un momento, y luego para sí, pensó – ¿Melisa? ¿Tú hiciste esto? ¿Pero cómo? – Daniel estaba algo fascinado con el hecho, pero a la vez preocupado y un poco asustado. Si Melisa había logrado realizar algo así ¿Es por qué recordaba cómo hacerlo? Pero si recordaba una cosa como esa… ¡Posiblemente también el resto! – ¡No! ¡Imposible! Si fuera el caso nuestro pacto estaría roto, y ambos ya habríamos perdido la vida, pero las cosas continua en pie, a pesar de todo… – Daniel trataba de comprender la situación, y entonces pensó en Victoria, aquella mujer con extraños poderes que vivía en el mundo contemporáneo de Melisa – Estoy seguro que esa mujer es la que la ayuda.

Daniel se alejó un poco del lugar, cerró los ojos y proyectó su energía hacía el suelo, y mientras lo hizo un enorme mándala brilló bajo sus pies, el cual se formaba por un sinnúmero de símbolos geométricos, y en el centro se podía divisar un pentagrama rodeado por una estrella de siete puntas, la estrella del Mago. El resto lo conformaba un aglomerado de divisiones, números cabalísticos, y la conocida simbología de las constelaciones. Luego de aquella proyección, Daniel desapareció de este mundo feudal de oriente.


	44. C41: VISITAS INESPERADAS

**CAPÍTULO XLI:**

 **VISITAS INESPERADAS**

Daniel apareció en una zona algo oculta de una plaza, iluminando fugazmente el suelo con aquella figura mandálica unos segundos antes de su aparición. Este era su punto de entrada al mundo contemporáneo donde vivía Melisa, así que era un sitió habitual para él, no muy concurrido de gente, con una perspectiva algo vedada, por lo que algo apartado y oculto a curiosas miradas, o al menos, eso era lo que él creía. Así que, con naturalidad, se sacó la capa que lo cubría, guardándola con confianza en el interior de un árbol benjamina hallado a centímetros de él. Hurgueteó un poco en el follaje de aquel ficus y sacó su jockey, con el cual adoptó instantemente un look más acorde a este mundo actual. Luego se fue directamente a la casa de Melisa. Más o menos, ésta se encontraba a unos diez minutos de esta plaza.

En este mundo contemporáneo de urbanización, hacerse invisible a los ojos de la gente, le resultaba mucho más agotador, por lo que cuando llegaba a este mundo, siempre prefería caminar o usar algún transporte ¡Un hecho curioso! Pero al parecer, la vibración densa de las urbes influenciaba en los poderes especiales de seres humanos como Daniel.

Cuando estuvo cerca de la casa, se detuvo a una distancia prudente. Si se aproximaba demasiado es muy probable que Melisa se percatara de su presencia. Trató de bajar la intensidad de su vibración energética lo más que pudo, de esta manera, aumentaban las probabilidades de mantenerse invisible ante la percepción de la muchacha. Sin embargo, a pesar de que se encontraba a esa distancia, Daniel lo pudo sentir de inmediato.

– ¡Esa mujer! ¡Está en la casa!

* * *

En el instante que Melisa penetró al interior de su casa, lo primero que hizo fue suspirar y sentarse en el sofá de aquel cuarto por un largo momento.

– ¡Ah…! ¡Por fin en mi casa! ¡La extrañaba! – Y luego se levantó para saber de su gato y ver que todo en el interior estaba en su lugar. Salió de aquel sitio, atravesó su patio, volvió a suspirar, podía percibir la leve bulla emitida por los autos, pero a pesar de eso, todo le sabía a tranquilidad, quizás, sólo era la sensación beata y placentera de sentirse en su hogar. Penetró en la zona principal de su casa, revisó su cuarto, el baño, la cocina, y en el entre tanto, buscó a Azabache por todas partes. Avanzó por el pasillo dirigiéndose a la parte delantera, y se llenó de sorpresa, al ver que había alguien sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar. Pero su alarma no fue mayor, ya que la mujer sentada ahí, no era nada más ni nada menos que Victoria, que acariciaba con una parsimonia a su gato Azabache.

– ¡Victoria! ¿¡Pero qué estás haciendo aquí!? ¿¡Cómo entraste!? – Preguntó de inmediato la muchacha, y Victoria levantó su mano e hizo sonar un par de llaves.

– ¿Recuerdas estas copias que dejaste abandonadas en mi casa? Creo que eso responde a tu última pregunta ¿No crees? ahora ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Pues si te largas como si nada por una extensa temporada a quién sabe qué lugar ¿Quién alimenta a tu gato? Creo que deberías preocuparte un poquito más del asunto ¿No te parece?

– ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! Creo que tienes razón, he sido muy descuidada… ¡Vaya! Lo siento mucho Azabache – Melisa se sentó en uno de los sofá y el gato se levantó del regazo de Victoria para ir a los brazos de Melisa.

– A propósito, estas un poco floja.

– ¿Floja? ¿A qué te refieres?

– Me refiero a que te tomé por sorpresa, eso me dice que no sentiste mi presencia. Yo pude sentir la tuya de inmediato cuando llegaste, sin embargo, tú no te percataste de mí, al parecer, al momento de llegar te relajaste demasiado.

– Si, así es, fue tan placido volver a casa que me predispuse a que nada podría ocurrir.

– Mm… – Victoria entornó los ojos y respondió – Pues eso no está nada bien.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿¡Qué de extraordinario podría ocurrir en este mundo!? ¡Todo lo que se respira en este lugar es monotonía y tranquilidad! Así que… ¡Qué más da! ¡Dudo mucho que cuando abra la puerta de mi casa me encuentre con alguna clase de monstruo o yökai! ¡A lo más! ¡Sólo podría encontrarte a ti, como ahora!

– ¿Yökai? Mm… al parecer has tenido muchas buenas aventuras en los extraños lugares que visitas. Pero no seas tan confianzuda mi amiga, haz caso a mi consejo – Melisa la observó con intriga y extrañeza, ya que de cierta forma, pudo leer una especie de mensaje implícito en su advertencia. Entonces le volvió a preguntar:

– ¿Por qué lo dices, Victoria? – La mujer sonrió por un momento, y luego comentó:

– ¿Sabes con quién tuve un encuentro? – Melisa rió un momento con un poco de sarcasmo.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿¡Cómo lo voy a saber!?

– Pues… con el muchacho que buscas – la sonrisa socarrona se borró de su rostro, y Victoria fue testigo de la forma que palideció.

– Da… niel… – Pronunció en un susurró trémulo, sin salir de su desconcierto.

– ¡Con qué Daniel se llama aquel chico! ¡Vaya! ¡Qué extraño! ¡Porque a tu madre le dijo que se llamaba Rodrigo!

– ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Mi madre!? – Exclamó la muchacha aún en su estado de confusión y sorpresa – ¿¡De qué estás hablando!? – De cierta forma, Melisa no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

– La verdad, es que esto sucedió ya hace un tiempo, habría querido decírtelo antes, pero estabas incomunicable, ahora me entero cual era la razón, aunque de cierta forma ya me lo imaginaba. De todas maneras, quise asegurarme, es por eso que tomé el manojo de llaves que dejaste abandonado en mi casa y entre aquí sin tu permiso. Lo siento mucho, pero lo hice a manera de precaución. La verdad es que aquí todo continúa igual, pero al menos mi visita sirvió para ocuparme un poco de tu gato. Creo que has estado mucho tiempo fuera – Melisa miraba a Victoria con los ojos bien abiertos, aún no salía de la sorpresa que le produjo la noticia. Todo este tiempo Melisa había buscado prácticamente a ciegas el rastro de aquel muchacho en el mundo oriental de seres taumatúrgicos, y él como si nada se aparecía en este mundo para visitar a su propia madre. De cierta forma, Melisa se sentía burlada, dándole una leve sensación de que quizás, jamás podría con alguien como él.

– ¿Pero cómo fue que sucedió eso? – Preguntó la muchacha.

– Ese día fui a la casa de tu madre con la escusa de devolverle un par de objetos que le había pedido prestado, pero fui porque sentí tu presencia y tenía ganas de verte, pensé que estabas de visita, pero no eras tú, sino aquel muchacho. Me pareció muy extraño, su presencia era similar a la tuya, y nadie en este mundo tiene una presencia como la tuya, muchacha, ¡sabes a lo que me refiero! es por eso que pensé que se trataba de aquel chico que buscabas. Aunque ¡claro! le dijo a tu madre que se llamaba Rodrigo y que era tu ex-compañero de colegio.

– ¿…Ex-compañero…? – Melisa se quedó pensando un momento – ¿Pero… por qué razón se apareció en la casa de mi familia?

– La respuesta a esa pregunta es bastante sencilla. Está investigándote, algo quiere averiguar de ti, ¡aunque claro!, está evitando el contacto directo contigo a toda costa. No quiere un encuentro – Una pausa, y luego Victoria prosiguió – Melisa, ese muchacho simplemente, no quiere que lo busques más – Melisa sólo la miró sin decir nada, las palabras de Victoria fueron como un pequeño remesón para ella. Un callado dolor se le agolpó en el corazón. Luego, con un poco de cobardía, se dignó a preguntar.

– ¿Cómo…cómo puedes saber eso?

– Ese mismo día, recibí una visita en astral. Ese muchacho vino a verme e intentó interrogar mi conciencia. Una persona común y corriente jamás se habría percatado, pero creo que no vio venir que yo podría estar tan consciente como él mientras dormía, y entonces revertí su juego. Este chico quiere averiguar el método que utilizas para viajar, y vino a mí creyendo que yo te ayudaba con aquello, de cierta manera no se equivocaba, pero… yo no tengo ese poder, sólo te he proporcionado información de cómo hacer algunas cosas, en otras palabras... debes proteger a tu gato.

– ¿Protegerlo?

– Bueno, sinceramente esa noche dudo mucho que haya ido a visitarme con la intención de hacerme daño, pero sí estaba dispuesto a encargarse del asunto. Como te dije, ese chico no quiere que lo encuentres, y si te descuidas tarde o temprano va a descubrir el método que utilizas para viajar, tú sabes que ese "método" es Azabache.

– ¿Quieres decir que la vida de mi gato está en peligro?

– Mm… no es que la vida de tu gato esté en peligro, más bien el vínculo que tienes con él.

– ¿Vínculo?

– Mira Melisa, dentro de nuestro mundo existen muchas criaturas, animales, vegetales, minerales, y cada una de una de ellas tiene una pequeña alma, que más bien se le conoce como elemental ¿cierto? Cada elemental de la naturaleza posee ciertas particularidades, cierto… poder, pero ese poder depende también de la persona que los maneje. La primera vez que te hable del elemental del gato negro, te comenté que este podía ayudar a las personas en las salidas astrales y hasta incluso en los viajes por el hiperespacio ¿Cierto?

– Si, así es.

– ¿Pero sabes que los viajes que tú realizas, ninguna persona es este mundo los puede hacer?

– ¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡De qué hablas!? ¡No te entiendo! ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿De las personas como tú, Victoria?

– Aunque yo tuviera treinta o más gatos, jamás podría realizar esos viajes, Melisa. Yo sólo podría moverme dentro del mundo al que pertenezco, es decir, este, ¿pero ir a otras dimensiones? ¿A otras realidades a las que no pertenezco? ¡Jamás lo podría hacer! ¡Y tampoco ninguna otra persona!

– No entiendo ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Y por qué yo lo puedo hacer entonces?

– Melisa, yo ya te lo he dicho, tú eres un ser sumamente extraño y especial, tienes una energía que ninguna persona de este mundo puede manejar, y es por eso mismo, que tu gato puede mandarte a hiperespacios totalmente ajenos y desconocidos, pero eso lo hace a través de tú energía. Es una especie de trabajo en comunión, el elemental de Azabache tiene la habilidad, pero tú tienes la potencia y la energía, la unión de los dos hace posible lo que han hecho hasta ahora ¿Me entiendes?

– Mm… creo que si…

– Ahora, este muchacho, como te dije, busca el método que utilizas para estropearlo, y de esa manera, evitar que lo busques ¿la razón? ¡Ni idea! Eso ya pertenece a lo que a ti compete y a todo el misterio de tu vida. Pero lo que te aconsejo, es que si quieres que toda tu búsqueda no se vaya a las pailas¹, protejas el vínculo que tienes con tu gato.

– ¿Y cómo puedo hacer eso?

– Mm… Creo que va a resultar bastante sencillo. La visita de ese muchacho me ayudó a darme cuenta de una cosa; a tu amigo Daniel simplemente no se le ha ocurrido que tu ayudante se trata de un simple gato. Y creo que mi presencia está jugando un gran punto a favor para ti. Me refiero a que para él ha sido más fácil sospechar de una persona humana como yo, y mis poderes le han caído como anillo al dedo a su sospecha. Pero debes evitar que descubra la verdad.

– Pero… ¿cómo? Hasta ahora, a pesar de estar siguiendo su rastro todo este tiempo, la verdad es que jamás he podido tener un encuentro con él, y por lo que veo, él invade mi vida como se le place. Tuvo el valor de meterse a la casa de mi familia. Creo que en ese sentido tengo bastante desventaja.

– La verdad es que si, pero tenemos que pensar en un método para evitar que violente el portal que creaste en el cuarto bodega de la zona de atrás, ya que si lo invade, será capaz de invocar al guardián, en este caso a Azabache. En otras palabras, debes proteger las entradas.

– Mm… bueno, desde el otro lado, ninguna criatura más que yo, es capaz de atravesar el portal sin una invitación. Ese mecanismo lo utilice como precaución, para evitar que cualquier criatura del otro mundo llegue al nuestro.

– Pues me parece excelente. Aunque nos queda un lado, de este lado no hay ningún mecanismo de precaución, y Daniel utiliza su propio método para viajar a este mundo. Dicho de otra forma, hay que evitar que Daniel se meta en esta casa, principalmente durante tu ausencia – Melisa se detuvo a pensar un momento… La verdad es que no se le ocurría absolutamente nada. Entonces, Victoria le sugirió – Creo que deberías crear un campo de protección alrededor de tu casa.

– ¿Un campo? Pero me va tomar mucho trabajo realizarlo. El desgaste de energía en este mundo es mucho mayor, quedaré agotadísima, sin mencionar que el campo se disolverá sin mi presencia.

– No es necesario que lo hagas tú sola, puedes hacer un trabajo en comunión, igual como lo hiciste con tu gato.

– Mm… ¿me propones que realice un campo de protección en conjunto con Azabache?

– No, para esta clase de trabajo es mejor que no cuentes con la ayuda de Azabache, él ya suficiente tiene con el portal, además, se necesita a alguien que permanezca constantemente en la casa, un gato macho no es una buena opción para aquello.

– ¿Entonces qué propones?

– Me pude dar cuenta que en el antejardín de tu casa tienes dos fiques ¿Por casualidad en el patio tendrás algunos más?

– ¿Los fiques? Sí, tengo dos más. Pero… ¡Ah, ya entiendo! ¡Las plantas no se mueven de lugar!

– Así es, y con los otros dos en tu patio nos da un total de cuatro ¡Me parece maravilloso! Vamos a utilizar a cada uno de ellos para los cuatro puntos de la casa. De esa manera, no tendrás que preocuparte por el campo cuando tú no estés, ya que tus fiques se encargaran de ser los guardianes de tu casa.

– ¡Vaya! ¡Genial! ¡No había pensado en eso! Creo que es una muy buena idea.

– Muy bien Melisa ¡Manos a la obra! Pero antes que realices las peticiones debes conocer las palabras mágicas del fique.

– ¿Palabras mágicas?

– Si. Llámalas como quieras, pero son las palabras que te permitirán que tus plantas hagan caso a tus ruegos. Escucha bien. _"Libib Lenoninas Lenonon"_

– _¿Libib?_

– Escucha bien – Victoria levantó el dedo y articuló con una perfecta modulación, como cuando una profesora de inglés está enseñando pronunciación – _Libib Lenoninas Lenonon_

Melisa salió al antejardín de su casa, el trabajo que debía realizar con aquellas plantas en el fondo consistía en una práctica bastante sencilla ¡Tan sencilla y humilde! que para el común de cualquier persona de mentalidad escéptica e inflexible, resultaría más que ridícula e insolvente. Melisa sólo debía rezar.

Daniel pudo observar a la distancia a Melisa, y junto a ella, a la mujer de sus sospechas, Victoria. Sin embargo, a esa distancia se le hacía difícil observar lo que verdaderamente estaban realizando. Victoria articuló un par de palabras, como si estuviera explicando algo, y luego entró a la casa dejando sola a la muchacha en el antejardín. Melisa estuvo inclinada y ocupada allí aproximadamente una media hora, a simple observación, daba la impresión de que sencillamente estaba realizando jardinería. Luego de estar inclinada más o menos unos quince minutos en dos lugares del antejardín, la muchacha volvió a entrar a su casa.

– Bien Melisa – Pronunció Victoria – Ahora sólo debes realizarles la petición a tus otros dos fiques del patio, luego sellaremos los poderes de los cuatro para crear el campo.

Melisa estuvo ocupada otra media hora más. En total el trabajo sólo le costó una hora y un par de minutos de su tiempo.

– Bien, ya terminé – Anunció Melisa luego de terminar los rezos.

– Muy bien, ahora colócate al medio del patio, recuerda que debes proyectar tu energía, mientras te concentras en tus cuatro fiques y en los cuatro puntos de la casa, cuanto estés concentrada en ello, pronuncia las palabras mágicas y el campo se sellará. Será muy rápido, más rápido que rezar.

– Bien

Melisa hizo exactamente lo que Victoria recomendó, y cuando estuvo totalmente concentrada, pronunció las palabras:

– _¡Libib Lenoninas Lenonon!_

Y de los fiques salieron cuatro haz luminosos que se apoderaron de cada uno de los puntos de la casa, luego de aquello, la energía comenzó a dispersarse por el perímetro y finalmente se cerró hacia arriba como en forma de cúpula.

Cuando vio salir aquel haz luminoso de las dos plantas del antejardín, Daniel comprendió lo que la muchacha realmente estaba realizando, y observó la formación del campo de energía sin mucha alegría.

– Está bien, supongo que Melisa ni esa mujer me harán las cosas fáciles.

* * *

– ¿Amo bonito? ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos precisamente? – Interrogó Jaken de repente, al ver que su Señor sobrevolaba por la supuesta casa de Melisa, obviándola.

– A la aldea – Respondió escueto Sesshomaru.

– Pero yo pensé que iríamos a buscar a esa chiquilla que se largo así sin más, sin siquiera pedir su autorización, mi Señor – Sin embargo, el inugami se limitó a responder, por lo que el pequeño kappa no se dio el trabajo de insistir más, sólo suspiró y se preocupó de agarrarse bien a la estola de su señor.

Cuando el inugami pisó tierra miró hacia todos lados, no sólo buscando con los ojos sino también con el olfato. Al percatarse de su presencia, Lin, salió de inmediato a su encuentro.

– ¡Señor Sesshomaru! ¡Vaya! ¡Es inusual verlo tan seguido por aquí! – La pequeña Lin miró a Jaken, a Ah-Un y buscó con la mirada a alguien más – ¿Y la señorita Melisa? ¿No viene con usted?

– No – Respondió nuevamente escueto, y luego con prontitud solicitó – Inuyasha. Busco a Inuyasha. Dónde está.

– En la casa de la anciana Kaede – Respondió simplista la pequeña, mientras apuntaba hacia una de las cabañas – ¡Espere un momento, lo iré a buscar! – Y salió corriendo, mientras Sesshomaru, la siguió atrás a paso tranquilo.

– ¡Inuyasha! – Llamó Lin – ¡El señor Sesshomaru lo busca! – Todos conversaban en el interior del recinto, Aome, la anciana Kaede, Sango, Miroku, y sus hijos que revoloteaban alrededor. Cuando Lin irrumpió llamando a Inuyasha, todos callaron al unísono.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Sesshomaru!? ¿¡Y qué diablos quiere ese conmigo!? ¡Por lo que sé, yo no tengo ningún asunto pendiente con él! ¡Keh! ¡Dile que no moleste! ¡Estoy conversando! – Aome por su parte, sólo suspiró y comentó en cuchicheo con Sango.

– ¡Ah… esos dos! ¡Nunca ponen un poquito de su parte para llevarse mejor!

– Si, pero esta vez es Inuyasha el que se está desubicando.

– Si Sango, pero la mala onda siempre ha sido mutua.

Cuando el inugami se asomó a la entrada de la casa, Inuyasha se levantó del sitió donde estaba sentado para seguirle reclamando:

– ¿¡Qué quieres Sesshomaru!? ¿¡Por qué molestas!? ¿¡No ves que estamos conversando!?

– ¡Cierra el hocico, idiota! ¡No es a ti a quien busco realmente! – Inuyasha puso cara de tonto – ¡Myoga! ¡Sé que estas ahí! Necesito preguntarte algo.

– ¿¡Hm!? ¿Cocha pacha? ¿Es a mí a quién buscan? – La pequeña pulga se asomó de entre los cabellos del Hanyö – ¿Pero qué sucede? Es inusual que el señor Sesshomaru solicite mis servicios.

– Myoga. Necesito saber sobre el paradero de Totosai.

– ¿Totosai? ¡Pues en su casa!

– Dejó una nota. Tu eres el único que se da el tiempo de visitar a ese viejo, y a su edad dudo mucho que haya ido muy lejos, pero mi nariz no detecta ningún rastro de él.

– ¡Ah! ¡Ahora que lo mencionas! ¡Claro que no lo detectas! ¡Está en el poblado fantasma! o al menos eso fue lo que le escuche decirle la última vez que lo vi.

– ¿Poblado fantasma?

– ¡Si, si! Ese que queda cerca del ex-valle del dragón ¡Usted sabe! Donde antiguamente estaba sellado el dragón Ryukotsusei antes de ser acabado por el amo Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru se quedó pensativo un momento. Myoga se refería al poblado fantasma donde estaba aquella tienda de Rumiko. ¿Pero por qué Totosai estaría oculto en un lugar como ese?

– Ahora que lo pregunta, Totosai se marchó a ese lugar por el asunto de su nueva arma, señor Sesshomaru. Dijo que algo le faltaba a su nueva obra maestra, y se fue a ese lugar con la intencionalidad de hallarlo – Cuando Myoga le dijo aquello, la expresión de sorpresa en el inugami fue tal, que todos quedaron prendados de su cara de desconcierto. Hasta ahora Sesshomaru buscaba a Totosai con la intención de hacerlo añicos, ya que pensaba que el viejo nuevamente se había burlado de él al resistirse a forjarle la espada que le prometió.

– ¿Qué? ¿Arma? ¿Totosai le está forjando una espada a Sesshomaru? – Preguntó impaciente el Hanyö – ¿Y qué hay de la tuya, Sesshomaru? ¿Aún no la puedes recuperar? – Pero el inugami pasó por alto las preguntas de su hermano, y sólo dio la media vuelta y se marchó por los cielos.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¡Espere amo bonito! ¡No me deje aquí! – Jaken se subió a toda prisa al lomo de Ah-Un.

* * *

– Bien Melisa, ya es hora de irme – Comentó Victoria – Pero quedamos en eso. Yo vendré a tu casa todos los días para ver que todo continúa en su lugar, me preocuparé de alimentar a tu gato y regar tus plantas, puedes contar conmigo para eso.

– Muchas gracias, Victoria. Realmente a veces, eso de volver a casa más seguido me tiene bastante complicada. Generalmente, cuando viajo al otro mundo no puedo volver con tanta frecuencia. Realmente me quitas un gran peso de encima.

– No te preocupes, para eso están las amigas. Aunque te recomiendo que hagas un esfuerzo por estar un poquito más presente aquí. Recuerda que para mantener el vínculo entre tu gato y tus plantas, no sólo se trata de habilidades y energía, se trata de convivencia, integración y cercanía. Recuerda que no son cosas sino seres vivos, y ellos igual sientes y reaccionan al afecto. Lo más eficaz para mantener latente un vínculo es el afecto, la dedicación y la convivencia. Recuérdalo Melisa.

– Si, lo haré. Muchas gracias, Victoria. Aprovecho de darte las gracias también, por llenar mi despensa – Melisa sonrió – Me he dado cuenta que la has atiborrado de mercadería. No tenías por qué hacerlo. Muchas gracias.

– Si, es que me fije que te estabas quedando sin nada, y dudo mucho que te sobre el dinero para comprar. Estas sin trabajo.

– Bueno, si tengo un par de ahorros, aunque no es mucho…

– ¡Ni se te ocurra ofrecérmelos! Las cosas que compré para tu casa lo hice por que quise. Tómalo como un regalo, tus sabes que los regalos no se devuelven.

– Está bien. Muchas gracias, Victoria.

Victoria se despidió, y Melisa la acompañó hasta la puerta, intercambiaron un par de palabras más y fue en ese instante que Victoria lo vio. Vio a un muchacho de jockey a la lejanía, sentado en una banca, aparentando leer un periódico. No podía sentir ninguna clase de energía emanar de él, pero lo sacó sólo por la contextura, por la apariencia física. Sonrió con astucia y lo saludo con un discreto gesto de mano que Melisa no pudo evidenciar. No está demás decir, que Victoria era muy buena observadora y sus ojos de halcón le acompañaban bastante.

Cuando Daniel se percató que había sido descubierto por la mujer, sólo atinó a levantarse y a marcharse con prisa del lugar. Se sintió ofuscado, y no pudo evitar pensar, que esa mujer sería un grave problema para él. Se lamentó por sus errores y descuidos.

– Bien, Melisa, ya me marcho – Victoria optó por no comentarle lo sucedido a la muchacha, porque consideró que con el trabajo que había realizado, estaría más que segura en su casa, y contarle una cosa como esa, sería sólo para turbarla más, al fin y al cabo, el muchacho no era un psicópata que pretendía asesinarla ni nada por el estilo. Pero Victoria no se fue sin darle su ultimo gran consejo – Recuerda ¡Siempre alerta muchacha! ¡Nunca bajes la guardia! Aunque te sientas tranquila y segura – Melisa sólo asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

El pequeño kappa ya estaba fastidiado. Luego de volar una distancia, su amo Sesshomaru había descendido a tierra para continuar su camino a pie, y en todo ese trayecto no se había dignado a darle aunque sea una pequeña explicación de lo que pensaba hacer, estaba abstraído en él mismo.

– Eh… ¿Amo Sesshomaru? ¿Amo? ¿Amo bonito? – Pero el inugami parecía ajeno a su existencia, y Jaken en un momento dado, sintió desesperarse – ¿¡Señor Sesshomaru!? – Demandó con un poco más de brío, de lo cual de inmediato se arrepintió. Jaken, mejor que nadie, sabía que su amo tenía tolerancia cero hacia actitudes insurrectas, pero para sorpresa de él, el inugami sólo clavó su mirada con plena tranquilidad.

– Dime – Respondió con total pasividad, y Jaken no pudo evitar asombrarse al evidenciar la tremenda desconcentración de la que estaba siendo víctima su señor ¡Realmente estaba en otra! ¿¡Pero qué diablos pasaba con su amo!?

– Señor Sesshomaru ¿Hacia dónde vamos precisamente? ¿Iremos a buscar al viejo Totosai? El viejo pulga dijo que se encontraba en el pueblo fantasma del valle dragón ¡Sin duda ese viejo tiene que darle una muy buena explicación por no entregar el arma en el plazo acordado, y hacerle pasar todo este mal rato! Sin embargo… ese valle queda hacia esta dirección – El pequeño kappa apuntó hacia la dirección contraria de la que estaban caminando – Aún no entiendo hacia dónde nos dirigimos, Señor Sesshomaru – Sesshomaru lo miró por ese momento con el ceño levemente fruncido y los ojos entornados, tenía cierta expresión en su rostro que sutilmente parecía como si no entendiese lo que Jaken articulaba, como quien intenta mirar concentrado a una persona que habla un dialecto desconocido, pero que de igual manera se distrae por la diferenciada sonoridad. Entonces cuando Jaken volvió a preguntar – ¿Amo Sesshomaru? – El inugami respondió con laconismo:

– Melisa – Y siguió su camino.

– ¡Con que iremos a buscar a esa chiquilla! – Jaken siguió conversando mientras intentaba mantener el paso al lado de su Señor – Pero Señor Sesshomaru, la casa de esa mujer está muy cerca de aquí, volando llegaremos en un santiamén. Considero que no debemos perder más tiempo ¡debemos ir a buscar a ese viejo pulgoso cuanto antes! ¡Quién sabe si posiblemente se le antoje largarse del lugar!

Esperó un momento para que el inugami le respondiera, al no obtener respuesta, nuevamente estimuló:

– ¿Señor Sesshomaru?

– Caminaremos – Respondió otra vez sintético, y no dijo más. Jaken ralentizó su paso arqueando una ceja ¡Sin duda, últimamente, poca lógica le encontraba a las extrañas decisiones de su amo! Sin embargo, el grado máximo de desatino fue cuando el inugami de pronto le sugirió:

– Descansaremos. Este me parece un buen lugar.

– ¿¡Pero qué diablos!? – Se dijo el pequeño kappa para sí. Trató de convencerlo de lo contrario de forma lambiscona – Eh… jeje… mi señor… la casa de Melisa sólo está un poco más allá siguiendo el río… si seguimos, al ocaso estaremos allí.

– Descansaremos. Pronto nos pillará la noche.

– Pero mi señor… si seguimos llegaremos a la casa de Melisa antes del atardecer. Incluso si volamos, nos tomará la mitad del tiempo… – Pero Sesshomaru hizo caso omiso a su sugerencia, observó la zona y comentó:

– Me parece un buen lugar para descansar, no se siente la presencia de ningún monstruo – Jaken por su parte, sólo suspiró, poco comprendía de la inusual actitud de su amo.

Se quedaron en ese lugar a pesar de que el sol aún no se situaba en el horizonte. A la caída de la noche, Sesshomaru le pidió a Jaken que montara una fogata. El pequeño kappa asintió con resignación ¡Pues ya ni modo!

La noche avanzaba y Jaken por fin dormitaba junto a Ah-Un. Cuando el inugami percibió el leve acompasar de la respiración de su sirviente, suspiró aliviado, o mejor dicho, se sintió tranquilo y relajado. Se había percatado de la preocupación y extrañeza de Jaken hacia su actitud, sin embargo, darle una explicación de lo que verdaderamente estaba aconteciendo con él no era una cosa fácil, principalmente porque no era algo que le proporcionara soltura al expresar, así que todo este tiempo simplemente estuvo ignorándolo. ¡Aunque en la generalidad de la convivencia siempre lo hacía!

Sin embargo, comprendía muy bien la situación, él mejor que nadie, sabía que localizar el paradero del viejo Totosai era un asunto de suma urgencia. Las sugerencias de su pequeño sirviente, sin duda, fueron muy acertadas, el problema es que Sesshomaru en este momento tenía un dilema mayor, aunque más que problema simplemente era una tranca, un bache interno que le estaba estancando en el camino, que no le permitía seguir. A mayor detalle este bache tenía nombre y distinción, se llamaba Melisa.

Si, así es, el dilema de Sesshomaru en este momento era Melisa. Cada vez que pensaba en ella, una extraña sensación se le agolpaba en todo su cuerpo, se preguntó si era miedo, y rió para sí mismo al pensar en la idea ¿Él, sintiendo miedo? ¿Hacia quién? ¿Hacia una frágil humana? ¡No, imposible! ¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué era esta extraña sensación que advenía a él cada vez que pensaba en Melisa? ¿Acaso podría ser… vergüenza? Y nuevamente se burló de él mismo al concebir la idea.

– ¿Vergüenza? ¿Por qué? ¿Por lo que hice? – Se preguntó a sí mismo ¿Pero acaso fue una situación tan grave como para avergonzarse? Y una parte de él exclamó:

– ¡Oh, rayos! ¡Por supuesto que sí! – Sin embargo, otra mitad, más simplista e indulgente expresó:

– ¡Patrañas! ¡Sólo los cobardes se lamentan de su proceder! Lo hecho, hecho está – De todas maneras, Sesshomaru se simplificó la vida pensando de forma práctica, porque ¿Qué es lo que podría suceder si se presentaba ante Melisa? ¡Pues nada! Las cosas seguirían marchando como siempre. Este pequeño acontecimiento que ocurrió entre los dos, en el fondo no significaba nada. Y sobre todo si se facilitaban la vida dándole ese valor: nada.

No obstante, por un momento Sesshomaru pensó en prescindir de la compañía de Melisa, al fin y al cabo, ¿de qué le había servido hasta ahora viajar junto a ella? Hasta el momento, aquella chica humana no había demostrado gran utilidad a su empresa. Es cierto que ella se había comprometido a ayudarlo, y él había tomado su palabra como un estatuto, pero… él nunca ha sido un hombre que dependiera de otros para realizar sus cometidos ¿Entonces por qué, ahora, debía determinar un excepción?

– No la necesito – Se dijo para sí. Pero luego de inmediato lo comprendió ¡Se estaba excusando a sí mismo! estaba inventando una escusa para no tener que verle la cara, porque en el fondo, si tenía un poco de miedo y vergüenza. Sesshomaru sonrió al descubrirse.

– ¡Patético! – Se recriminó. Y fue en ese entonces que su recia personalidad tomó más consistencia. Apenas saliera el sol, ¡sin duda, iría a buscar a esa chica!

– ¡No soy un cobarde!

* * *

Melisa esperaba sentada en el sofá de aquel cuarto donde estaba el portal, sabía que Sesshomaru pronto vendría por ella. Había realizando un sin número de tareas domesticas para dejar todo en orden antes de marcharse; había arreglado su equipaje, porque sabía que apenas Sesshomaru apareciera en esa puerta, demandaría urgencia. Pero Melisa había notado que algo extraño sucedía, porque el inugami aún no venía por ella.

– ¿Se habrá cansado de mi? Puede que haya decidido seguir solo su camino – Melisa pensó en aquella posibilidad por un momento – Mm… espero que no sea así… – Y de pronto, se acordó de lo sucedido aquella última vez con Sesshomaru, y enrojeció al recordarlo – ¡Oh, rayos! ¡Por qué tengo que acordarme de eso ahora! ¡Ahora no voy a poder evitar ponerme nerviosa cuando lo vea a la cara! ¡Diablos! ¿¡Qué voy a hacer!? – Melisa comenzó a trastornarse – ¡No! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡No quiero verlo! ¿¡Por qué tienen que suceder estas cosas!? ¿¡Qué le voy a decir!? – Pero de pronto se percató – Espera un momento… ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la que se ponga nerviosa, o deba decir algo? Si al fin y al cabo, yo no fui la que realizó la acción ¡Lo hizo él, no yo! ¡Claro! ¡No tengo que dar ninguna explicación, tampoco debo aquejarme por lo sucedido! ¡Es él el que tiene que hacerlo! Aunque… – la muchacha volvió a evocar en su cabeza aquel día, aquel momento y aquella circunstancia ¡Era imposible no enrojecer y no temblar de nerviosismo!

Y fue en ese instante de dilemas y turbaciones cuando de pronto, sintió un remesón a su puerta, y llegó a saltar del susto.

– ¡Es él! – Se dijo para sí, y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal. Se sintieron varios golpes en la puerta y Melisa se levantó toda nerviosa – ¡Esta bien, debo abrir! – Exclamó para sí, pero estaba tan ofuscada e histérica que no se percató que los remesones y golpes a la puerta, no era de quién llama a ella, sino más bien de alguien que inspecciona una pieza.

Melisa se paró frente a la puerta, respiró hondo y entonces abrió. Cuando lo hizo sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, y la bocanada de oxigeno se le agolpó, presta, para exclamar.

* * *

Al amanecer, Sesshomaru fue en busca de Melisa, sin embargo, lo hizo a paso tranquilo como el día anterior. Estaba algo nervioso, si, así es, aunque no fuera capaz de aceptarlo. Y al vislumbrar la casa a la distancia, fue capaz de percibir una cosa que pocas veces antes pudo sentir, o al menos en una situación como esta; su corazón comenzó a latir un poquito más apresurado que de costumbre. Se detuvo un instante a reflexionar:

– ¡Qué sucede conmigo!

– ¿Señor Sesshomaru? ¿Se encuentra bien? – El inugami observó a Jaken un momento y luego siguió caminado.

– ¡Por supuesto! – Respondió.

Cuando estuvo cerca de los lindes de la casa, pudo sentir un delgado olor a acero ondear en el ambiente, pero estaba tan ensimismado en su situación que no le prestó la menor importancia. Golpeó la puerta tres veces y esperó. La ansiedad comenzó a impacientarlo, y entonces dio otros tres golpes más. Se sintió sosegado al escuchar el crepitar del cerrojo, pero cuando la puerta se abrió, súbitamente, el olor a acero y reptil se le agolpó en la nariz. Apareció de inmediato la imagen que esperaba, la silueta de Melisa, pero no le hizo la menor gracia observar que un poco más atrás, sentado en el sofá, estaba un hombre al que no esperaba ver jamás en este lugar. Entornó los ojos y pronunció con sequedad:

– ¡Ryusei!

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _¹ Irse a las pailas o que algo se vaya a las pailas: Quiere decir que algo se echa a perder. Que una circunstancia se estropea y las cosas ya no funcionan bien._


	45. C42: LA PROPUESTA DE RYUSEI

**Notas iniciales:**

 _The Mother Fucker, respecto a la imagen que me mandaste alusiva Ryukoushin déjame decirte(bueno, en realidad lo vuelvo a repetir XD) que me encantó, pienso lo mismo que tú, le queda como anillo al dedo. ^-^ Y me gusta también porque de alguna forma me parece que tiene cierto aire con la imagen que representa a Ryusei; la cara, la contextura, no lo se, hay algo. Y es exacta para dejar expuesta esa familiaridad entre los dos personajes. XD_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XLII:**

 **LA PROPUESTA DE RYUSEI**

– Y bien ¿Hacia dónde me llevas impertinente? Estaba tan a gusto con la compañía de esa bella dama ¡Tu sí que realmente sabes ser inoportuno! – Increpó Ryusei a su sirviente con un tono y una actitud simplista y relajada, como si en realidad no le importase mucho, mientras sobrevolaban por bosques de las tierras del oeste. Desde hace un par de días habían sido capaces de percibir leves rastros de la presencia de Ryukoushin, y habían seguido esas sutiles pistas hasta las tierras occidentales de la regencia de la familia de los inugamis.

– ¡Por favor! ¡Sólo era una nekomata! ¿Desde cuándo te agradan los felinos? – Respondió el sirviente ante el reclamo de su señor.

– Siempre me han agradado, a mi parecer tienen un encanto bastante seductor, ¡aunque no me gusta mucho sus lenguas tan ásperas! – Respingó – La verdad, eso no se siente muy bien.

– De todas maneras ¿No querías visitar la morada de esta chiquilla humana que tanto te gusta? Estamos muy cerca de su extraño refugio, y al parecer, Ryukoushin ya acabó con aquel chance de entregarnos pistas.

– Pues sí, me encantaría, aunque, lo más probable es que si nos encontramos con Melisa, también nos topemos con Sesshomaru – Expresó con una inflexión algo desmoralizada, como si la idea no le agradase mucho – Aunque… ¡rectifica tus ideas, mi querido amigo! no es que me guste, "me interesa", que es diferente. Esa mujer es peculiar ¡Tu sabes de que hablo!

– ¡Ah ya, Ryusei! ¡Por favor! ¡Aquí entre nos, sabemos que también le echaste el ojo a esa humana! ¡Si no fuera por la presencia de Sesshomaru, ya abrías iniciado tu jueguito de incitación hace rato con esa mujer! Además el tono postrado que utilizas para nombrar a Sesshomaru te delata por completo.

– ¡Pues que pensamientos tan feos tienes de mi, compañero! ¡No! ¡Para nada! La verdad es que a pesar de todo, igual me gustaría verlo, tengo un par de cosas que comentarle ¡No pienses idioteces! – El sirviente le hecho una mirada y le remarcó su propia expresión.

– ¿"a pesar de todo"? ¿"Igual"? – Ryusei se hizo el desentendido, y apuntó hacia el otro asunto.

– Pero respecto a Melisa… ¿¡Qué no me tienes un poquito más de fe!? Además… sólo he tenido contacto con ella una sola vez… ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

– Te conozco desde pequeño y las faldas siempre han sido tu debilidad ¡Sinvergüenza! ¡No intentes aparentar conmigo!

– Bueno que quieres que te diga, puedo ser el daiyökai del este, pero antes que eso ¡soy hombre! Además, sólo mira el cambio en Sesshomaru, estoy seguro que a él también le gusta, ¡Y con razón! ¡Es una mujer bella y muy exótica a la vista! ¿Quién no le echaría el ojo a una mujer como esa?

– ¡Pues yo! A mí no me gusta – Ryusei lo miró y se largó a reír a carcajadas poco disimuladas.

– ¡Por supuesto! ¡Si mi madre te tiene baboso! – No obstante, lo que obtuvo de su sirviente no fue una objeción en meras palabras, sino un impacto eléctrico que le hizo amainar el vuelo hasta hacerlo tragar tierra.

– ¿¡Pero qué diablos!? ¡No seas maldito! ¡Me pillaste con la guardia baja! – Reclamó Ryusei luego del ataque que recibió, mientras sacudía sus vestimentas llenas de polvo de tierra del que quedó impregnadas al irse de bruces desde aquella altura.

– ¡Pues te lo merecías por bocón! Además es tu culpa estar con la guardia baja, eso te pasa por estar riendo como un idiota – Y ante aquella respuesta Ryusei entornó los ojos algo mosqueado. Entonces entre dientes y con gran ironía respondió:

– ¡Te aprovechas de mi estima, mi querido gran amigo! Todo porque te tengo en alta consideración, de lo contrario, ya estarías muerto por tu insolencia. Eres el único al que se le permiten estas desfachateces hacia el "señor del este". Aunque te hago de notar el gran abuso que estas cometiendo. Te lo comento para que no se te siga pasando la mano, de lo contrario, podría traerte bastantes problemas – Y su sirviente con la misma ironía le contestó:

– Pues muchas gracias por su consejo mi señor, lo tomaré en consideración. Usted como siempre, ¡tan preocupado por su sirviente!

– ¡Pues ni lo menciones! Si eres como un padre para mí – Siguió el dragón con el mismo jueguito socarrón. Y luego por lo bajo comentó, siempre con la broma en el dialogo, aunque dejando expuesta una lectura entre líneas que ya su sirviente conocía muy bien – Aunque con aquella ilícita relación concupiscente que has tenido por centenares con mi madre… ¡no dudaría que en verdad lo fueras! – Ante aquello, el sirviente hizo caso omiso, produciendo la victoria para Ryusei. El hombre cubierto de metal prefirió pasar por alto lo mencionado para poner el hilo de la plática en una distracción, antes que todo se volviera más comprometedor:

– Mira, allí está la morada de aquella chica – Ryusei sólo enmarcó una sonrisa. Era difícil adivinar las expresiones de su ninja, ya que aquella armadura que lo cubría de pies a cabeza impedía leer sus gestos a cabalidad, pero aquella respuesta fue más que suficiente, en cierta medida, exponía la incomodidad que le producía a su sirviente la insinuación de aquel tema. Eso a Ryusei le agradaba, ya que para él exponía una verdad que él sospechaba desde siempre: la paternidad de su verdadero engendrador, erróneamente atribuida a un traidor que ni siquiera conoció, y que Ryusei se negaba con todo su corazón a aceptar como verdad.

Ryusei, el único hijo de la hermana melliza del antiguo señor del este, supuestamente era hijo de un ryuyökai, comandante de un ejército que prestó servicios a Ryukotsusei, y por ende, traidor de Ryu-no-Taiyö. Aquel hombre estuvo en relación con Ryu-no-Tsuki a través de un compromiso matrimonial arreglado, el cual nunca se concretó debido a la temprana muerte de éste. No obstante, antes de irse a la tumba, logró hacerse de un gran reconocimiento al ser considerado como el traidor del siglo, caracterizado por su temperamento dual e hipócrita, devoto siempre del mejor postor. Un hombre cobarde que Ryusei jamás logró aceptar como su padre, y que sin duda, era como astilla molesta y dolorosa que no sólo le clavaba en el corazón, sino en una especie de orgullo deontológico. En cambio, prefería hacerse a la idea de que su mano derecha y su fiel sirviente posiblemente pudiera ser su verdadero progenitor, es más, habían demasiadas pistas de dejaban abierta la posibilidad.

Los dos yökai se dirigieron a la diminuta construcción ubicada al costado de la pequeña cascada: la supuesta casa de Melisa.

– Parece el refugio de cualquier aldeano humano – Comentó Ryusei. No obstante, pudo percibir un tipo de energía especial que emanaba del umbral de aquella humilde morada. Ryusei observó la puerta por un momento a la distancia, era como si estuviera fuera de lugar, como que no encajara con la imagen de aquella construcción, tenía una apariencia algo absurda de lo sobrepuesto. Cuando estuvieron cerca de la casa, el daiyökai nuevamente opinó:

– Es bastante pequeña. ¡Yo diría que demasiado pequeña! Además, es la única construcción que hay por aquí – Ryusei observó el paisaje, buscando, con la finalidad de hallar aunque sea, un pequeño territorio que admirar, a lo que su sirviente respondió:

– Es sólo una plebeya ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un reino? ¿Un castillo? Además los aldeanos humanos de condición humilde viven en cabañas como estas.

– ¡Si pues! ¡Pero yo diría que esto es una cabañita! ¡Es mucho más diminuto que eso!

– Mejor mira el interior, Ryusei. El tamaño de este lugar es lo que menos importa – Le hizo mirar por un orificio, y lo que vio Ryusei fue un lugar en ruinas – Como ves, este lugar está abandonado, dentro de él no hay rastros de permanencia de aquella chica, ni siquiera esta su olor. No obstante, el aroma de esa chiquilla se pierde en el umbral de la vivienda – El hombre cubierto de metal comenzó a tantear el olor en el ambiente – Y si mis sentidos no me traicionan, sólo ha pasado un día desde aquello.

– Además está este campo energético protegiendo el umbral. Sin duda, esto es muy curioso.

– Así es, y este campo energético no precisamente protege la morada, sino sólo la puerta.

– ¿Has entrado?

– Si preguntas por este campo energético ¡Por supuesto que no! Si lo dices por esta vivienda, si, si lo he hecho, y es lo que ves por este orificio, un lugar en ruinas.

– Mm… así que esto es un portal dimensional como me lo comentaste, pero… ¿Realmente no has encontrado alguna forma de traspasar? Un campo de energía no es tan difícil de romper – Ryusei posó su mano en la puerta, concentrándose, presto a usar su poder para hacerlo. Pero su sirviente le comentó:

– Inténtalo, no lo lograrás. No sólo es un simple campo, sino más bien un conjuro de protección.

– ¡Pero qué diablos! ¡Los conjuros humanos tampoco son tan difíciles de destruir!

– ¡Jm! Creo que este sí.

Ryusei sin mover su mano del lugar lanzó su ataque; se concentró un momento y luego una especie de onda expansiva salió de su cuerpo haciendo temblar el lugar, y levantando una gran polvareda junto con ello. El débil habitáculo se estremeció por completo, pudiéndose escuchar un montón de vigas y escombros desmoronarse en el interior.

– ¡Ea! ¡Ten cuidado! – Exclamó el sirviente – ¡No querrás dejar a tu amiga sin su "aparente" vivienda!

– Mm… el campo nisiquiera se desequilibró con el golpe de mi energía… – Observó el dragón – De todas maneras, era un ataque de baja intensidad. Aunque me puedo dar cuenta que este acertijo no se resuelve con fuerza energética – Ryusei volvió a levantar su mano tratando de percibir con su palma las energías – Mm… esta clase de conjuro… Creo que son aquellos que se resuelven con consignas, o palabras claves.

– Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Creo que para traspasar esta cosa necesitamos algo así como una contraseña, por lo tanto, ni la fuerza ni los golpes físicos ni energéticos lograrán romper esta protección, más bien lo único que conseguirías sería echar abajo lo poco que se mantiene en pie de esta casa, y de paso destrozar el paisaje – Ryusei se cruzó de brazos, pensativo:

– Mm… – ¿Qué hará que el campo y el conjuro de esta cosa sea tan fuerte? Porque por lo que puedo darme cuenta ¡Esta cosa es impenetrable! Me pregunto qué clase de consigna será… ¿Cómo podremos averiguarlo?

– Pues no sé, supongo que preguntándoselo al que lo hizo.

– ¡Vaya! Esta clase de conjuros siempre me han parecido ingeniosos. Aunque cuando lo descubres pierde su efectividad.

– Si, así es, pero algo me dice que esta cosa no es igual. Me parece que la protección de esto es mucho más fuerte y poderosa. Y creo que no sólo tiene que ver con los poderes del individuo que lo hizo, sino que… – El sirviente realizó una suspensión y Ryusei lo instó a seguir:

– ¿Si no qué…?

– Creo que esto va más bien con el orden natural de las cosas – Ryusei arqueó una ceja:

– ¿Orden natural? ¡No me digas que te has puesto "Inari" para tus cosas!

– Bueno, no es la primera vez que me encuentro con un caso como este, pero te daré como ejemplo otro hecho particular de una de las aldeas aledañas a este territorio. Precisamente en esta aldea vive el hermano hibrido de Sesshomaru, el cual tiene como mujer a una humana de un origen similar a Melisa. Esta chica, pertenecía a una época distinta, dicen que venía del futuro o algo así.

– ¿Del futuro? – Prorrumpió con extrañeza el ryu - ¡Cómo es eso!

– Pues no lo sé. El hecho es que esta mujer era capaz de viajar hacia esta época a través de un pozo que servía como portal y que unía tanto su mundo como el nuestro. Esto que tenemos frente a nuestros ojos, me parece que es algo muy similar, y no cualquiera puede traspasarlo, de lo contrario se perdería el equilibrio entre ambos mundos. En otras palabras, este portal no sólo está hecho a través del poder de aquella chiquilla, sino bajo las reglas y los parámetros del equilibrio universal, o algo como eso al menos. Creo que esa es una explicación lógica para justificar la impenetrabilidad de este lugar. El hecho de que esta cosa, posiblemente sea una especie de intersección con otro mundo, justifica el hecho de que nosotros no podamos traspasarlos sin ciertas condiciones – Ryusei se quedó meditabundo por unos momentos – Te lo digo porque a lo largo de mi vida me he encontrado con casos bastante similares, por eso esto, no es algo tan anormal.

– Mm… Si, lo sé – Retribuyó el dragón – Se que existen muchos casos como este, pero… ¿Qué haremos entonces? Si lo que dices es correcto, nos traerá bastantes problemas, aquel chico humano que liberó a mi primo es igual a Melisa. No me agrada sentirme impotente, el hecho de pensar que este asunto escapa de mí traspasando otro mundo, otra dimensión a la que no puedo llegar ¡No me deja tranquilo! ¡No se qué repercusiones podrá traernos!

– De todas maneras, no me parece que Ryukoushin sea un usuario de estos portales, ni siquiera un beneficiario. Algo me dice que Ryukoushin sólo ha encontrado un método de ocultamiento, nada más. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo aquella vez aquel sujeto en la cueva? Que no tenía nada que ver con las acciones de Ryukoushin.

– Si pero no podemos confiarnos, no sabemos cuáles son las intenciones reales de aquel humano. No podemos fiarnos así sin más sólo porque lo dijo – Luego de decir esto suspiró para nuevamente comenzar a inspeccionar la puerta, a dar pequeños golpecitos y remesones, a pesar de que sabía que era inútil. Y fue luego de ese momento, que la puerta de improvisto pareció ceder, pero todo fue tan rápido, que a los dos yökai no le dio tiempo de reaccionar. La puerta se abrió en seco, y Ryusei quedó plantado ahí con sus manos inspecciosas en el aire, de frentón ante el individuo que se asomó. Obviamente, Melisa.

Cuando la muchacha abrió la puerta sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, el Daiyökai que estaba frente a sus ojos era alguien que no esperaba ver jamás frente a su puerta. Inhaló la bocanada de oxigeno y exclamó con asombro.

– ¡Ryusei! ¡Tú eres Ryusei! – Ryusei se quedó pasmado por un momento sin saber qué hacer. Su sirviente comentó:

– ¿Y bien? ¡Ahí está! Creo que nuestras dudas se las podemos preguntar a ella directamente.

– ¿¡Pero qué hacen aquí!? – Exclamó la muchacha, asomándose un poco más al exterior al sentir la voz del sirviente del dragón, por otra parte, Ryusei, recobrando la compostura y con una actitud galante le contestó:

– Sólo pasábamos por aquí y decidimos visitarla, "señorita viajera de dimensiones" – Esta última frase la remarcó con un suave sazón de ironía, Melisa no le respondió, se mantuvo muda por ese lapso sin saber qué decir. Y luego intentando colarse al interior del recinto, comentó – ¡Bastante peculiar su morada! – Mientras se iba encima de la muchacha empujándola suavemente con su cuerpo hacia el interior, ella cerró los ojos al sentir la textura suave de la gabardina del yökai sobre su cara, pero el campo de protección al verse violentado por una presencia ajena se activó de manera automática y eficaz, produciendo una pequeña descarga en el intruso que lo empujó un par de pasos hacia atrás, sacándolo del umbral del que sólo alcanzó a poner un milímetro de la punta del pie – ¡Vaya vaya! ¡Interesante! – Exclamó con diversión – Melisa se disculpó:

– Lo siento mucho Ryusei, pero no puedes pasar así como así.

– Si, ya me pude dar cuenta, hay un campo de protección ¿Y por qué has puesto un campo de protección?

– Eh… bueno… para proteger mi casa… – Excusó Melisa y Ryusei rió con delgadez.

– Si, eso ya lo sé, aunque no habitas precisamente en esta cabaña. Es bastante curioso "tu portal", y… ¿Qué clase de mundo es el lugar donde vives? – Preguntaba mientras intentaba inspeccionar el interior con la vista – Me pregunto si nosotros podemos pasar.

– Mm… bueno… hay un conjuro de protección, por lo tanto no puedes pasar sin una invitación… – Respondió la muchacha al ver que el señor del este como su sirviente ya estaban los suficientemente enterados del tema ¡Ya ni modo! ¿Qué más podía hacer? A estas alturas disimular y ocultar carecía de sentido.

Ryusei entornó los ojos con curiosidad aunque siempre con la sonrisa en los labios:

– ¿Invitación?

– Si… así es – Y luego se quedó en silencio sin decir nada más. Ryusei esperó por un lapso y luego instando sugirió:

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué espera? ¿No nos invitará a su morada, señorita? – Melisa salió de su letargo:

– ¡Ah sí! ¡Lo siento! ¡Por supuesto! "Ryusei… – Pero antes que terminara de pronunciar la frase, el gato de Melisa impuso su sentir lanzando un maullido que expresaba su falta de consentimiento. Ryusei buscó con la mirada el causante de aquel sonido y vio en un rinconcito la mancha oscura: el gato con sus ojos resaltantes. El dragón entornó la mirada analizando:

– ¿Un gato? – Porque algo inusual le encontraba.

Melisa no se había percatado de la presencia de Azabache, es más, en ese lapso de espera se percibió sola, ni siquiera había notado el momento en el que el gato entro en el cuarto, pero al ver que él estaba ahí, actuó con rapidez sin importarle que sus dos nuevos invitados la tacharan de descortés. Al sentir el maullido del gato, abrió los ojos como si acabara de recordar algo y de inmediato le dijo al dragón:

– ¡Ryusei, lo siento mucho, pero…! ¿Podrías esperar un momento? – ¡Y plas! ¡Le cerró la puerta en la cara! Tomó a Azabache, abrió con la intención de dejarlo fuera del recinto, aunque cuando lo hizo nuevamente se encontró con Ryusei que aun estaba frente a la puerta perplejo – ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! ¡Me equivoque! – Y se la volvió a cerrar en la cara. Se concentró un momento en su casa y abrió de nuevo para esta vez hallar el patio del lugar. Dejó a Azabache fuera – Azabache, por favor, te dejó aquí fuera porque estas en peligro, por lo tanto, no quiero que nadie sepa de ti ¿Está bien? No entres al cuarto, por favor, no mientras estén ellos aquí ¿sí? – Cerró dejando al gato en el patio, es decir, en el interior de la casa, pero cuando lo hizo, el felino, maullando, intentó entrar al interior por una ventana – ¡No! Azabache por favor, no son peligrosos, todo está bien, confía en mí, sólo no quiero exponerte a ti ¿sí? No quiero que nadie sepa de tu presencia – Miró a los ojos del gato fijamente por un momento y este pareció entender. Desde el umbral de la ventana salto hacia el patio y se fue. Melisa suspiró, se armó de valor y entonces volvió a abrir la puerta, por fortuna Ryusei continuaba ahí.

– Siento mucho la descortesía Ryusei, pero tenía un pequeño asunto urgente que atender.

– Está bien, no te preocupes – Entonces Melisa pronunció la frase clave:

–"Ryusei, te invito a mi casa" – Lo instó a entrar con una señal de mano, Ryusei penetró en el recinto sin problema alguno y observando todo con curiosidad, entonces preguntó de inmediato:

– ¿Y este pequeño lugar qué es precisamente?

– La bodega de mi casa – Respondió escueta la muchacha, mientras el sirviente se posaba al frente de la puerta para pasar por el mismo proceso de "invitación". Melisa se dignó a hacerlo, pero ocurría un problema. Miró por un momento a aquel hombre cubierto de acero, dubitativa:

– Eh… – Y luego le preguntó – A todo esto… ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Macabeo del gran señor del este¹ – Respondió Ryusei en plan broma – Aunque en sencillas palabras sólo puedes llamarlo "don Macabeo" – Siguió burlándose mientras inspeccionaba algunos objetos del lugar.

– O quizás el dorei del señor del este – Retribuyó el sirviente con el mismo talante.

– ¿Con que dorei?, ¿eh? Pues déjame decirte que uno no muy obediente y cortes. Es más, yo diría que demasiado confianzudo y rebelde para ser esclavo.

Luego dejándose de bromas, el sirviente de Ryusei le respondió a Melisa:

– Haakon – Una pequeña pausa. Melisa miró al hombre como no comprendiendo bien lo que escuchaba. El sirviente volvió a repetirlo pero con un segundo nombre adicional ¡por las dudas! de que el primer calificativo no llegase a funcionar – Haakon Hallmar – Ante aquella respuesta la muchacha pestañeo perpleja ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese? En ese momento Melisa lo comprendió, y entonces no pudo evitar sentir gran curiosidad ante este extraño hombre cubierto de aquel acero que impedía descubrir su verdadera identidad ¿Quién era realmente el sirviente de Ryusei? porque su extraño nombre, evidentemente, no era oriental.

– "Haakon… Hallmar, te invito a mi casa".

Y ahí estaban aquellas dos presencias taumatúrgicas en el interior de su vulgar bodega ¿¡Quién iba a imaginarlo!? Melisa observó a Ryusei un momento parado ahí escudriñando objetos sin valor, con su estampa solemne y sus ropas elegantes, cercando esa apariencia exótica como sacada de una novela de Tolkien, aunque con aquel particular toquecito asiático.

– Eh… pueden tomar asiento – Mencionó – Aquí, en el sofá – Ryusei accedió a la sugerencia de la muchacha. Haakon se quedó parado en el lugar donde estaba. La atención de Melisa se dirigió ahora al sirviente. Sin duda su extraño nombre le quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza. Intentó imaginar la apariencia de aquel hombre debajo de aquella armadura, lo observó por un largo momento. Tenía la misma estatura de Sesshomaru – ¿Haakon Hallmar…? – Reflexionó un momento en aquel nombre, no había duda de que era extranjero. Por un momento sintió unas enormes ganas de preguntarle al respecto, pero se trastocó ante la percepción del dragón que reparó en la excesiva atención que le estaba prestando a su sirviente, mirándola a ella y luego dirigiendo la vista hacia el lugar donde observaba, hacia Haakon. Melisa intentó disimular, lo más probable es que Ryusei se estaba imaginando otra cosa.

– Eh… ¡Espérenme un momento! ¡Traeré un par de bocadillos! – Abrió la puerta y se largó con prisa, como desesperada por hacerlo. Ya en la cocina suspiró y se paseó de un lugar a otro nerviosa ¡Diablos! ¡Quién iba a imaginar que el gran señor del este de la noche a la mañana se apareciera en su casa! ¡Maldita sea la hora que regresó! ¿¡Cómo rayos se atendía una visita de ese calibre!?

Cuando Melisa salió del cuarto, luego de un minuto de silencio, el sirviente de Ryusei se resolvió a lanzar su comentario:

– ¡Vaya! Al parecer he logrado llamar la atención de tu chica humana– Ryusei frunció la boca en una mueca de disconformidad.

– ¡Pues claro! ¡Si sueltas como si nada tú rimbombante nombre! Creo que eso llamó su atención.

– Me parece que no te hizo mucha gracia – Contestó Haakon con la sutilidad del sarcasmo. Ryusei observó un momento a su sirviente, y sin quedarse atrás con la sorna, expresó:

– ¡Por supuesto! Al fin y al cabo soy el hijo de Tsuki, que no se te olvide. Y como tal, debo proteger la integridad de mi madre.

– Pues a mí me parece que estas más preocupado por "tú integridad" ¿Te preocupa que te pueda hacer el peso?

– ¡Por favor! – Contestó el dragón.

– De todas maneras, no debes alarmarte, no estoy interesado. Ya te lo dije.

– ¡Pues más te vale! De lo contrario, a mi madre podría disgustarle – Le contestó moviendo las cejas y con la sonrisa en los labios, como en señal de burla pero de amenaza a la vez.

– ¡Vaya vaya! ¡Ahí estás de nuevo con tus mariconadas! ¿Y se supone que tú eres le señor del este? ¡Vaya manera de jugar limpio! – Ryusei se largo a reír:

– ¡Realmente te preocupa lo que pueda pensar ella!

– ¡Pues claro! es mi señora, estoy a sus servicios.

– ¡Ah ya, por favor, Haakon! ¡Si sabemos a la perfección que la relación que guardas con mi madre es mucho más que la de amo y lacayo. – Y con burla imitó su propia expresión – "¡Por favor! ¡No intentes aparentar conmigo!"

– Volviendo a nuestras dudas e intereses… – El sirviente se volvió a centrar en la problemática original –…ya sabemos cómo se abre este portal – Y Ryusei comentó:

– Una invitación. Pues es un método bastante perspicaz, ya que sin alguien que realice el convite es imposible traspasar. ¡Vaya! ¡Bastante inteligente esta muchacha! Y para rematar tenemos otro detalle más – El dragón se levantó del sofá para acercarse a la puerta que Melisa dejó entre abierta, y abrió completamente – Observa esto Haakon – El sirviente se acercó.

– Mm… un recinto cerrado – Pronunció al ver el patio con sus muros y el resto de la casa – Estamos dentro de la vivienda de esta chica.

– Así es, pero lo más importante es esto – El dragón golpeó con su dedo el aire como si lo hiciera en una superficie, y el campo de protección vibró con suavidad – No podemos salir de este cuarto hacia el resto de la casa.

– Entonces no estaba equivocado, es como te lo dije. No hay manera para nosotros de penetrar al mundo de esta chiquilla. Todo está maquinado perfectamente para mantener el equilibrio de las cosas.

– Si, básicamente estamos encerrados, o mejor dicho, frenados en este cuarto. Mm...– Ryusei reflexionó un momento, y no se le ocurrió más que cerrar la puerta, esperó un segundo y la volvió a abrir, pero esta vez se encontró con el Japón feudal. Repitió el proceso de abrir y cerrar la puerta, y lo mismo, no volvió a aparecer la casa de la chica sino aquel mundo al que pertenecían. Pensó un momento y entonces le sugirió a su subordinado – Hagamos un experimento – Y Haakon adivinando lo que Ryusei ideaba contestó:

– No funcionará – Ryusei lo miró mosqueado, ya que antes de empezar o decirle algo echó sus ideas abajo ¡Odiaba cuando Haakon hacia eso! ¡Esa mala costumbre de darle una respuesta negativa antes que él siquiera explicara su plan! Es que desventajosamente para Ryusei, Haakon lo conocía muy bien, y siempre predecía lo que pensaba. Entonces cabreado le ordenó:

– ¡Sal!

– Ya te lo dije, no funcionará – Respondió éste mientras accedía a la petición de su señor con desgano. Haakon salió de la casa, y luego se posó nuevamente frente a la puerta como al inicio. Ryusei pronunció la consigna clave:

– "Haakon, te invito a mi casa" – Ante aquella frase el sirviente respondió rápido y monótono:

– No es tu casa.

– ¡Sólo obedece! – Exclamó el dragón con impaciencia – ¡Se supone que soy tu señor! ¡Deberías dejar de cuestionarme tanto!

– ¡Es que tus ideas son pésimas! – Le respondió – No hay que ser un genio para deducir que esto sólo funciona si tu chiquilla humana lo pronuncia.

– ¡Pues no perdemos nada con intentarlo! ¡Para saber se debe experimentar! – Y entonces Ryusei volvió a pronunciar la consigna – "Haakon, te invito a esta casa"

– Ahora la has cambiado – Le comentó. Y Ryusei irritado le volvió a ordenar:

– ¡Sólo obedece! – A lo que Haakon, rebelde y malhumorado levantó su mano y golpeo el campo de protección como quien le da un golpecito a una puerta, este vibró con suavidad indicando que estaba cerrado.

– ¿¡Contento!? – Le exclamó – ¡No se puede pasar! – Ryusei gruñó fastidiado:

– ¡Eres un maldito insurrecto! ¡Debería buscarme a otro sirviente!

– ¡Ya cállate! ¡Mejor pídele a tu humana que me invite a pasar de nuevo! – Ryusei le cerró la puerta con fuerza, y con la cara larga esperó a que llegara Melisa.

Cuando esta llegó abriendo la puerta con dificultad, de inmediato abrió el paso de la chica al percatarse de que llegaba cargada de una gran bandeja. Melisa miró hacia todos lados buscando a Haakon, mientras dejaba todo lo que cargaba encima de la mesita que tenía frente al sofá.

– ¿… Eh…? ¿Y qué sucedió con Haakon? – Ryusei sonrió y le pidió:

– ¿Podrías invitar nuevamente a mi sirviente? El muy idiota salió y no pudo volver a entrar – Melisa abrió la puerta, y efectivamente este estaba afuera esperando.

– "Haakon, te invito a mi casa" – El hombre pudo hacerlo sin problemas.

– ¡Idiota! – Le murmuró entre dientes el sirviente al pasar a un costado de él, y éste con el mismo tono le respondió.

– ¡Maldito insurgente!

Esta particular relación entre Ryusei y su sirviente llamó la atención de Melisa, al parecer, distaba bastante de la lambisconería que proporcionaba Jaken a Sesshomaru, y de esa categórica disposición de sumisión y obediencia por parte del pequeño kappa que estimulaba aun más la soberbia de su señor, más bien la relación de estos gozaban de una particular confianza y equidad, más que aquella clasificación entre "señor" y "subordinado", parecían dos compañeros, o dos íntimos amigos con la suficiente confianza como para decirse el uno al otro lo que se les antojara.

Melisa dispuso la mesita con algunos bocadillos, jarras con líquidos y un termo con agua caliente prestos a servirse.

– Eh… no es la gran cosa, pero espero que les agrade – Comentó la muchacha. El dragón miró los bocadillos con curiosidad, se sentó nuevamente en el sofá y probó un par de alimentos, produciendo algo de sorpresa en la muchacha. Siendo sincera, ella no esperaba aquello, sólo había preparado aquel simple agasajo por mera cortesía, es que debido a Sesshomaru, tenía el gran esquema de que los grandes señores yökai no probaban la comida hecha por "vulgares humanos", pero por fortuna el desenvuelto Ryusei destruyó amenamente aquella creencia. Por otra parte, Haakon no lo hizo, aunque la razón de aquello era evidente: la armadura. Sin embargo, Melisa, debido a la curiosidad que sentía hacia aquel hombre esperaba que este, aunque sea, se quitara parte del casco. Entonces lo presionó con "la cortesía":

– Haakon, si gustas puedes servirte. Todo esto es para ustedes.

– Gracias – Le contestó este sin realizar ninguna acción para retribuir la invitación de la chica, sólo fue ese "gracias", y nada más. Melisa, por su parte, se quedó con las ganas.

– Eh… Ryusei ¿Te preparo un café, o un té si gustas? – Ofreció la chica, y el dragón la miró con cara de interrogación debido a la primera sugerencia.

– ¿Café?

– Es una bebida caliente amarga, es muy común por aquí y la preferida de los estudiantes. Aunque si prefieres la puedo adulzar si no te agrada mucho el amargón.

– Esta bien – Accedió – No me molestan las cosas amargas.

Mientras preparaba el café para el ryuyökai, Melisa se atrevió sacar al tintero lo respecto al nombre del sirviente, preguntándoselo directamente a él, aunque con una disposición que no se percibiera muy invasiva, como quien sólo invita a una plática casual.

– Y… Haakon, tienes un nombre bastante particular, no suena muy oriental ¿No eres originario de estas tierras, cierto? – Pero apenas realizó su pregunta se sintieron algunos golpes a la puerta, interrumpiendo rotundamente la conversación que se acaba de abrir – ¡Oh, rayos! ¡Debe ser Sesshomaru! – Pensó la chica – Probablemente querrá partir de inmediato ¿Pero entonces, qué hago con ellos dos? – Pensó un momento sin resolverse aún a atender, pero lo golpes que nuevamente insistieron la obligaron a actuar de inmediato. Simplemente debía abrir.

Cuando lo hizo, la mirada del nuevo visitante de inmediato se posó en el invitado del sofá.

– ¡Ryusei! – Exclamó seco el inugami. Al parecer, la sorpresa no fue muy del agrado de Sesshomaru.

– ¡Eh! ¡Sesshomaru! ¡Qué tal!– Expresó el dragón jovial y desenvuelto, levantando la mano sin moverse de su sitio, pero el inugami brusco y lacónico le objetó:

– ¡Qué haces aquí!

– ¡Pues también me da gusto verte! – Le respondió irónico Ryusei arqueando una ceja ante la evidente disconformidad del inugami – Sólo pasaba por aquí y decidí visitar la morada de Melisa. Espero no ser una molestia.

– No, para nada – Respondió de inmediato la muchacha para evitar la formación de una atmosfera densa ¡Sesshomaru realmente podía llegar a ser bastante brusco en el trato! Ryusei por su parte, reparando en la nueva apariencia del inuyökai manifestó:

– Eh… Sesshomaru, te veo diferente ¿Decidiste dale un nuevo look a tu cabello? Lo veo considerablemente más corto – No obstante el inugami haciendo caso omiso a lo comentado por el ryu, inquirió inexpresivo, aunque dejando siempre en evidencia con su actitud, la falta de complacencia que le producía su visita.

– ¡Cómo encontraste este lugar!

– ¿Y para qué crees que lo tengo a él? – Manifestó el dragón apuntando con el dedo pulgar a su sirviente. Por su parte, Melisa, no se resolvió a decir y hacer nada más, a lo que Sesshomaru sin dejar de mirar al frente, hacia Ryusei, comentó con impaciencia:

– ¡Pues qué estas esperando! – Melisa dirigió la mirada hacia él sin percatarse aún de que eso se lo decía a ella. Entonces dándole una breve mirada de reojo desde su altivez, le ordenó – ¡Invítame a pasar!

– ¡Aps! ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Claro! – Reaccionó recién Melisa – "¡Sesshomaru, te invito a mi casa!" – Acto seguido realizó el proceso con Jaken. Notó que este cargaba en su rostro una expresión derrotista y ni ánimos tenía de hablar.

– ¡Ey, jaken! ¿Qué te sucede? – Le preguntó al pequeño kappa por lo bajo. Este sólo le hizo un gesto de mano como diciéndole: "olvídalo, no me preguntes, no estoy de ánimos para nada". Por su parte. el inugami ya dentro del recinto le comentó al ryu.

– Debe haber una razón específica del porqué de tu arribo en este lugar. Unos simples anhelos de visita, no son razones suficientes como para sacar de sus tierras al señor de este.

– Tu lógica es bastante acertada mi querido colega, aunque debo manifestar que ganas de visitar la morada de la señorita Melisa pues no me faltaban – Comentó éste sonriéndole amablemente a la muchacha.

– ¡Jm! ¡Por supuesto! – Expresó el inugami ante la contestación del ryu. Sesshomaru conocía muy bien las manías del señor del este, y una de sus grandes aficiones eran las mujeres en general, por lo tanto, era más que evidente de que ya le había echado el ojo a Melisa.

– Pero has dado en el clavo, Sesshomaru. Llegué hasta este lugar precisamente rastreando a mi primo – El inugami entornó los ojos con dureza.

– ¡Ryukoushin!

– Así es, aunque debo comentar que desafortunadamente perdí su rastro nuevamente.

– Entonces el muy maldito está muy cerca.

– Al parecer.

Melisa, por su parte, acercó una silla para Sesshomaru, a pesar de que había suficiente espacio en el sofá, no lo veía muy dispuesto a sentarse al lado de Ryusei. El inugami utilizó la silla con naturalidad. Melisa se dispuso a continuar con el café para el dragón.

– Y entonces, ¿Qué has averiguado al respecto?

– Mm… lo que te acabo de decir, Ryukoushin anda por esta zona, aunque desafortunadamente su presencia volvió a ocultarse, a diluirse en el paraje. Como última instancia comenzamos a rastrearlo sólo por su olor, pero en un momento dado lo perdimos. Supongo que nos dejó atrás. Sin embargo, me pregunto… ¿por qué andará por esta zona? algo debe estar tramando. La última que hizo en mi reino, fue asesinar al jefe de uno de los clanes kitsune del sureste. Eso me trajo bastantes problemas, ya te imaginaras que la gente de aquel guerrero se me fue encima.

– ¡Jm! La muerte de aquel hombre sólo es culpa de él mismo, de su propia debilidad, al fin y al cabo, en una batalla sólo sobrevive el más fuerte.

– Tienes razón, pero cuando hay lazos sanguíneos y afecto, el dolor y las ansias de venganza nublan el juicio de cualquier hombre. Desafortunadamente el causante de todo ese dolor es un miembro de la familia de los ryu, por tal razón se me atribuye cierta culpabilidad de los hechos, a todo esto se agrega además el detalle de que soy el daiyökai del territorio – Melisa le entregó el café a Ryusei y este le retribuyó con una sonrisa y un "gracias". Luego de aquello, Melisa le ofreció un café a Haakon.

– ¿Haakon, te preparo un café? – El sirviente le respondió moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras movió su mano en señal negativa:

– Gracias – Le contestó. Acto seguido le ofreció un café a Sesshomaru, aunque como de costumbre sólo lo hizo por cortesía, sabía que este tampoco aceptaría.

– ¿Sesshomaru, quieres un café? – En ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron por un breve instante, y la atmosfera que se produjo entre los dos no pasó desapercibida por el dragón. Ambos desviaron los ojos sintiéndose incómodos y algo turbados. Melisa se desembocó inmediatamente a la acción de prepararse un café para ella misma, y Sesshomaru sólo corrió la mirada con su particular estoicismo, a pesar de que en el instante se evidenció un sutil azoramiento ante el encuentro. Melisa no fue capaz de sostener la mirada del inugami ya que cuando apenas cruzó con ella, se le vinieron a la cabeza los acontecimientos de aquel sorpresivo beso. Por su parte, Sesshomaru, probablemente no podría volver a mirarle a los ojos por un buen tiempo, ya que si para Melisa era incomodo, para él lo era aun más, por ser el causante de aquellos hechos de los que sólo actuó por instinto.

– De todas maneras… – El ryuyökai continuó con su diálogo – El rastro de Ryukoushin no fue lo único con lo que pudimos dar.

– "No fue lo único" ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

– Pues… me refiero al humano – En ese instante Melisa alzó el rostro hacia Ryusei con una notoria expresión de trastoque, y Sesshomaru sólo entornó los ojos. Hasta ahora para el inugami la existencia del tal humano siempre se mantuvo en un halo de anonimato, ya que de no ser por Melisa desconocería rotundamente su participación en todo este barullo. Sólo una vez fue capaz de percibir una extraña presencia que sólo duro unos instantes. Pero en este momento, Ryusei afirmaba aun más su existencia. El afamado y desconocido Daniel, poco a poco, comenzaba a tomar más consistencia dentro de sus intereses y objetivos.

– El humano ¿Tuviste un encuentro con él?

– Así es. Mejor dicho con una conversación con él.

Melisa abrió los ojos de sorpresa ¡Pero qué diablos! ¡Resulta que ahora todo el mundo estaba teniendo un encuentro con Daniel! Ryukoushin, Victoria, su madre, ¡y ahora Ryusei! ¡Todos! menos ella…

El dragón continuó con la conversación:

– Efectivamente fue él quien libero a Ryukoushin. Sin embargo, la explicación sobre sus motivos fue bastante… ¿Cómo explicarlo? extraña… Me habló sobre la voluntad de mi tío, que en cierta medida, él planeo la liberación de Ryukoushin al momento de sellarlo. Me dijo que la voluntad de Ryu-no-Taiyö fue escuchada por sus dioses, y por tal razón le ordenaron liberarlo, o al menos, algo como eso…

– ¿Dioses? – Sesshomaru entornó los ojos, extrañado. Luego… – ¡Jm! ¡Lo que faltaba! ¡Entidades abstractas inmiscuyéndose en nuestros asuntos! – Concluyó con aspereza.

– Melisa ¿Qué sabes al respecto? – La chica movió la cabeza de un lado a otro parsimoniosa mientras decía:

– Lo siento… pero no sé nada respecto a aquello. Yo también lo estoy buscando para obtener respuestas.

– De todas maneras, comentó que él no tenía nada que ver con las acciones de Ryukoushin, sólo estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo de observar y reclutar, mm… sí, creo que algo así fue lo que dijo.

– ¡Jm! – Sesshomaru bufó señalando de que no se tragaba el cuento – Eso significa que intentó decir que se libera de cualquier responsabilidad ¡Linda manera de lavarse las manos!

– Así es, manifestó de que él no se metería en esto, que se mantendría al margen, que no lo involucraran con Ryukoushin. Una manera de proceder bastante risible, si consideras que de partida, él rompió el sello de mi primo para lanzarlo al mundo. Los hechos dicen todo lo contrario, él está más que involucrado – Concluyó el dragón llevándose la diminuta taza de café a la boca para dar un sorbo por primera vez, el contacto con el liquido produjo en su rostro un gesto de contracción que trato de disimularlo como pudo.

– Si gustas lo endulzo – Ofreció de inmediato la chica ante lo evidente, pero el dragón contestó con entereza:

– No, está bien. Las bebidas amargas deben tomarse como son, no se debe adulterar su sabor – Y siguió bebiendo el líquido a pesar del desagrado que le provocaba. Por otra parte, Haakon continuó con la conversación:

– No obstante, este sujeto comentó algo que nos resulta sumamente interesante. Aunque esto lo dijo, cuando le realice una pregunta específica… – En ese momento, el enunciado de Haakon fue interrumpido por Ryusei, que de pronto alzó la voz inmiscuyéndose en lo que su sirviente estaba a punto de comentar:

– ¡Melisa! – Exclamó de pronto – ¿Podrías traerme agua?

– ¿Eh? ¿Agua? No te gusto el café ¿cierto? Pero aquí hay jugos, o si quieres te preparo un té. Aquí hay agua caliente también – Ofreció de inmediato la chica para evitar tener que salir y perderse parte de la conversación, pero Ryusei insistió:

– ¡No! Necesito agua, agua pura, al natural ¿Podrías traerme? – Melisa lo miró con ciertos recelos. La muchacha reparó en la repentina petición del invitado, y sospechó que probablemente lo estaba haciendo a propósito para hacerla salir del lugar y evitar que escuchara lo que su sirviente estaba a punto de contar, pero Ryusei en su intento de ser más convincente, agregó – Mi sirviente te lo agradecería mucho. Verás, Haakon no toma jugos ni bebidas calientes, pero un poco de agua pura le vendría de maravilla – Y luego le traspasó la responsabilidad a su lacayo con la siguiente interpelación – ¿No es cierto, Haakon?

–…Eh… – A su sirviente no le quedó otra más que apoyar. Con cierta monotonía y falta de credibilidad, respondió – Si, es cierto. Me muero de sed – No obstante, eso obligó terminantemente a Melisa a pararse y a salir del lugar en busca de "la apetecida agua al natural". Cuando esta lo hizo el sirviente le comentó al ryu – Eso fue demasiado evidente.

– ¡Mejor comenta lo que estabas a punto de relatar! – Demandó el dragón ante la crítica de su subordinado. Pero Sesshomaru era el que tenía menos paciencia que todos en ese lugar.

– ¡Pues van a continuar o no! – Entonces fue Ryusei el que prosiguió:

– Verás, Haakon le preguntó acerca de Melisa, y éste respondió que esta muchacha sólo era una negligencia de él, que nada tenía que ver con esto – Sesshomaru frunció el entrecejo con expresión reflexiva. Entonces Ryusei continuó – Nuestra observación al respecto es que… Melisa guarda una estrecha relación con este sujeto, ella lo está buscando y él no parece mostrarse indiferente a ella, agregamos a esto que guardan la misma presencia, es más, hasta sus olores son más o menos parecidos, por lo que nos lleva a pensar que… – El dragón quedó suspenso, y Sesshomaru impacientado volvió a presionar:

– ¿A pensar qué?

– Lo que Ryusei intenta sugerir, es que estudiemos a esta chica – Agregó el sirviente.

– No sabemos nada de este sujeto, es un tipo demasiado escurridizo, sin embargo, tenemos a Melisa al alcance de nuestras manos. Piensa Sesshomaru, en cierta medida esta chica es un misterio. Reflexiona en tu encuentro con ella. Como si nada apareció un día y te salvó, y desde ese día viaja contigo ¿Pero que sabes acerca de ella? – Una pausa y un sorbo de café – ¡Está bien! Sabemos que posee una extraña presencia, maneja ciertos poderes parecidos a los de los sacerdotes humanos, pero sin embargo no es igual. Proviene de otro mundo y viaja como si nada a través de portales, ¿hechos por quién?, ¿por ella? – Finalmente Ryusei lanzó un par de interrogantes como si fuera una especie de koan filosófico – ¿Qué hace precisamente Melisa en nuestro mundo? ¿Por qué esta aquí? ¿Quién es, o qué es realmente esta chica? – Sesshomaru ante la última interrogante comentó:

– ¡Jm! lo más probable, es que ni ella misma te lo pueda responder.

– ¡Exacto! Esta chica no oculta mucho, o al menos a ti, creo que ha sido bastante sincera contigo. Te comentó desde la primera instancia cual era su objetivo real en este mundo, pero aun así, no quita de esté envuelta en un halo de misterio. Mi sugerencia ante esto, es que tratemos de deslindar ese misterio. Si logramos hacerlo es muy probable que sepamos un poco más de ese sujeto, lo que implica su presencia en este mundo, los poderes que posee y la relación que guarda con Ryukoushin.

– Es decir, que simplemente quieres saber un poco más acerca de ese sujeto usando como objeto de estudio a Melisa.

– Mm… – la boca de Ryusei se deformó en una mueca. Luego afirmó – Pues sí, aunque la forma en que lo expresas no suena muy amena.

– ¿Y cómo se supone que realizarás eso?

– Pues… Inari me realizó una propuesta algo peligrosa, pero bastante viable.

– ¿Inari? ¡Qué diablos tiene que ver ese zorro avariento en todo esto! – Ante el comentario de Sesshomaru, Ryusei se rascó la cabeza:

– Pues nada, sólo fue una propuesta.

– ¿Y qué fue lo que te propuso?

– Someter a Melisa al juicio de los monjes tengus.

– ¿Los monjes…? ¿Te refieres a los tengus del bosque del sur?

– Así es – Sesshomaru se mantuvo pensativo por un momento, y Ryusei comentó – Se que puede resultar peligroso ya que Melisa es una humana, pero los tengus podrían deslindar muy bien este embrollo.

– Sin embargo, si no es capaz de sobrepasar sus pruebas podría resultar muerta – Caviló Sesshomaru y Ryusei sólo asentó con la cabeza. El inugami no se dignó a preguntar ni a comentar nada, sólo se mantuvo reflexivo por todo ese instante. Por su parte, Ryusei algo ávido de la opinión del inugami, consultó:

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas al respecto, Sesshomaru?

– ¡"Qué opino…"!

– Necesito saberlo, de lo contrario, no llevaré a Melisa a ningún sitio ni la someteré a ningún juicio si tú no lo apruebas.

– ¡Jm! ¿Y por qué me lo preguntas a mi? ¿No te parece que esto deberías consultarlo con ella? Al fin y al cabo, es su propia vida la que pondrás en juego. Ella mejor que nadie sabe lo que está dispuesta a arriesgar – Ryusei se volvió a rascar la cabeza, algo extrañado.

– ¡Vaya! Esto me deja algo perplejo. Pensé que Melisa era tu protegida – Ante aquella contestación el inugami refutó:

– Siendo mi protegida o no, ella es la que decide qué hacer con su vida. Eso a mí no me concierne. Yo no decido por ella.

– Bueno, está bien, entiendo a lo que te refieres, sólo que al parecer me hice una idea equivocada, lo siento mucho, en mi cabeza me formulé otra cosa – Luego de decir esto el dragón comenzó a reír con desenvoltura – Más que protegida… – Entonces Ryusei enmarcó en su rostro una sonrisa algo bribona – Pensé que ella era tuya.

Ese comentario al inugami le disgustó, ya que advertía un sentido connotativo en el. De cierta manera, insinuaba en aquella sonrisa, el aire malicioso del capricho libidinoso hacia ella. El hecho de corroborar que no había ninguna relación entre ellos, dejaba abierta una ventana, lo más probable, es que de ahora en adelante el muy descarado comenzaría a coquetearle abiertamente, al igual como lo hacía con Irasue.

– ¡Está bien! ¡Ya es hora de irme! – Exclamó el ryuyokai levantándose del sofá – Sesshomaru, dejaré que esto se lo comentes tú. De todas maneras, creo que también deberías reflexionarlo un poco, esto igual te podría beneficiar a ti – En ese instante, la chica entró al lugar con el afamado vaso de agua en la mano. Ryusei le hizo un leve ademán mientras pronunciaba su nombre en señal de despedida – Melisa.

– ¿Ya te vas? – Preguntó ésta.

– Así es – Le respondió – Tengo mucho que investigar. Fue un placer permanecer en tu estancia, muchas gracias por todo. Aunque para la próxima espero que seas tú la que me visite. Mi invitación todavía continúa en pie ¡Recuérdalo! – Mencionó el dragón mientras le realizó un guiño galante. Luego se dirigió a Sesshomaru por última vez – Bien, Sesshomaru, no vemos, continuaré rastreando. Cualquier cosa me puedes contactar en el castillo de Irasue. Como de costumbre me hospedaré allí por un par de días, mientras sonsaco información acerca de mi primo – Luego de esto, tanto el señor del este como su sirviente salieron de la casa y desaparecieron de la mira. Melisa observó cómo estos se largaban así sin más sin darle ninguna información de lo que le interesaba. La chica sólo suspiró con desgana mientras le daba una mirada al vaso de agua que traía en la mano, no obstante, le hecho una ojeada al pequeño kappa. Entornó los ojos, y le ordenó a bajo perfil:

– ¡Me contarás todo! – Jaken sólo se encogió de hombros a manera de aceptación.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _¹ Macabeo: Se le llama así a los hombres que los manda demasiado la mujer. No toman ninguna decisión si la esposa no lo aprueba. Esto es lo que significa esta palabra por mis tierras. ;P_


	46. C43: DISCULPAS O CONFESIÓN

**CAPÍTULO XLIII:**

 **DISCULPAS O CONFESIÓN**

– ¿Crees que Sesshomaru aceptará poner a aquella chica a prueba? – Preguntó Haakon a Ryusei mientras se alejaban de la casa de la Melisa con aquel sobrevuelo típico de los yökais.

– Pues no lo sé, aunque tengo la ligera impresión de que estará de acuerdo. No pierde nada.

– ¿Pues te parece que poner en riesgo la vida de aquella muchacha es poco?

– ¡Na! ¡Tranquilo! Confió en que Melisa podrá superar muy bien los obstáculos. Tengo la ligera impresión de que esta muchacha guarda dentro de sí unas capacidades excepcionales, tan sólo con estar un momento a su lado puedes percibir ese tipo de energía especial, en cierta medida me recuerda a mi tío, ¡Aunque claro! Obviamente hay grandes diferencias, empezando por el hecho de que él era un yökai. Además esos pajarracos podrán ser muy duro con sus pruebas y entrenamientos, pero se basan en las capacidades del individuo para hacerlo. En otras palabras, jamás le podrán a esa muchacha obstáculos que no sea capaz de superar.

– Pues entonces no son tan severos como se les estima. Sin embargo, ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto. Ante la demostración de la primera debilidad matarán a aquella chica – Expuso el sirviente con seriedad.

– Eso es verdad mí querido compañero, es por eso que esta muchacha deberá mostrarse siempre fuerte, ese es un requisito básico para todos aquellos que quieran someterse al entrenamiento de estos monjes. Sin embargo, a pesar de su dureza son sabios, es decir, que jamás confunden las peras con manzanas.

– ¿Peras con manzanas? No entiendo tu analogía.

– Quiero decir que si esta chica tiene capacidades parecidas a las de las sacerdotisas la medirán de esa forma, jamás le pondrán pruebas donde necesite usar habilidades que son propias de los yökais, como transformarse o tener súper velocidad, o cosas como esas ¿Me entiendes?.

– Si. Pero el hecho de ser una humana igual obstaculiza el plan. La raza humana no es muy predilecta de los tengus, sin contar que es una mujer. Si te has figado no hay mujeres dentro del círculo de esta orden, es muy probable que aquello también sea un problema.

– ¡Oye, si! No había reparado en eso anteriormente, pero es verdad, curiosamente no he visto mujeres dentro del orden de este grupo ¿Por qué será?

– No lo sé, pero probablemente se relacione con aquel rechazo hacía la debilidad. Las mujeres se rompen con más facilidad ante las presiones tanto físicas como emocionales, quizás por esa razón no hay mujeres dentro de este grupo de monjes.

– ¡Pues que mal por ellos! ¡No saben de lo que se pierden! Las mujeres son la cosa más bella que puede existir en este mundo.

– A esos yökais poco le interesa aquello, sólo aceptan en su grupo a seres que demuestren fortaleza.

– Con que fortaleza, ¿eh? ¡Pues déjame decirte que a lo largo de mi vida me he encontrado con algunas féminas que podrían hacer llorar a hasta el más aguerrido de los yökais! ¡Uf! ¡Espero no encontrarme nuevamente con una de esas! – Expresó Ryusei mientras rememoraba ¡quién sabe qué situaciones! – Sin embargo, hombre o mujer, lo que necesitará esta chica para pararse frente a estos pajarracos será mucha fuerza y voluntad, es muy cierto lo que dices que detestan la debilidad, y ser una humana no es una ventaja precisamente. Sin embargo… respecto a su acogimiento en aquel grupo, nosotros no encargaremos, Inari y mi persona. Abogaremos por Melisa. De esa forma esos monjes no podrán negarse, al menos no frente a dos daiyökais. Y si Sesshomaru también se involucra en esto ¡Pues a esos pajarracos no le quedará otra opción más que aceptarla!

– ¡Mm…! ¿Tú crees? Pues a mí me da la impresión de que ellos no le rinden pleitesías a nadie.

– ¡Pues eso lo veremos! – Contestó el ryu mientras un estremecimiento le sacudió lo sentidos – ¡Uf! – Se zarandeó.

– ¿Qué te sucede? – Le preguntó de inmediato su sirviente.

– Nada, sólo que al parecer la bebida que me dio Melisa me calentó un poco la sangre.

– Eh… ¿ah sí? – Le expresó Haakon no muy agraciado con la idea. Que a Ryusei se le calentara la sangre podría resultar algo muy bueno o muy malo, dependiendo de la circunstancias.

– ¡Vaya! ¡Sí! ¡Además noto mis sentidos mucho más despiertos! ¡Increíble! ¡Aquel líquido no resultó tan malo después de todo! ¡Al principio es un poco desagradable pero luego te acostumbras a su sabor! ¡Vaya! ¡Esto se siente genial! – Manifestó mientras acrecentó la velocidad de su sobrevuelo.

* * *

Sesshomaru no decía nada, se había parado de la silla para sentarse en el sofá, había apoyado los codos en sus piernas y se había quedado así reflexivo, con la mirada puesta en un solo lugar. Melisa estuvo esperando un momento a que diera alguna orden, o al menos a que se dignara a decir aunque sea una palabra, pero nada. Por su parte, tampoco se atrevió a entablar una conversación con él, ya que el sólo hecho de intentar hacerlo la ponía nerviosa, prefirió pasar de él para entablar un dialogo con el pequeño kappa. Este estaba echado en la colchoneta que tenía tirada atrás del sofá.

– Eh… entonces Jaken ¿Qué fue lo que Ryusei y su sirviente contaron en mi ausencia? – Y luego más directa – ¿Qué dijeron respecto a Daniel? – El pequeño yökai suspiró y se dignó a contar escuetamente lo dicho, la verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, la inusual actitud de su señor lo tenía agotado, así que pocas ganas tenía de involucrarse en cualquier ferviente conversación.

– Eh… lo único que dijeron en tu ausencia respecto a aquel humano, es que ese sujeto manifestó que tú eras una negligencia, un descuido de él, y que nada tenías que ver con toda esta coyuntura. Eso fue básicamente lo que se dijo – Luego de decir esto, Jaken guardó silencio.

– ¿Yo…un descuido…? ¿Daniel habló de mí…? – musitó Melisa pensativa – Y… ¿¡Qué más fue lo que comentaron!? ¡Cuéntamelo Jaken! – Insistió con brío la chica, y el pequeño yökai se encogió de hombros al responder:

– Pues… comentó que ese hombre tenía una presencia y un olor muy similar al tuyo, y que por esa razón quieren estudiarte, ya que al parecer ambos guardan alguna clase de similitud.

– ¿Estudiarme?

– Comentó algo sobre los monjes tengus.

– ¿Monjes tengus? ¿Y quiénes son precisamente ellos? ¿Y qué tienen que ver con todo esto? – Jaken volvió a hacer el gesto de la encogida de hombros, y fue en ese instante que el inugami se entrometió. Desde el lugar donde estaba sentado, se enderezó para luego apoyar el cuerpo en el respaldar del sofá, no dio vuelta la cabeza, sólo comentó desde el lugar donde estaba, de espaldas hacia Melisa. Al parecer, entablar una conversación con ella de esa forma era mucho más sencillo que hacerlo viéndola a la cara, por su parte, Melisa, también se sintió cómoda con aquella manera.

– Ryusei propuso someterte al entrenamiento y al juicio de los monjes tengus del bosque del sur, una raza de pajarracos que se les da muy bien deslindar poderes misteriosos en los individuos.

– ¿Someterme a un entrenamiento?

– Básicamente quiere utilizarte como conejillo de indias. Someterte al entrenamiento de esos monjes es una manera de examinar tus capacidades. Ryusei cree que al estudiarte a ti sabremos un poco más acerca de aquel hombre humano involucrado con Ryukoushin.

– Sobre Daniel… – Volvió a musitar la chica.

– Sin embargo, exponerse al juicio de estos yökais puede resultar sumamente peligroso, y más para una humana como tú. Una de las grandes cosas que detestan estos monjes es la debilidad, por lo tanto, ante el primer indicio de flaqueza, no dudaran en acabar con tu vida.

– Dijiste que estos yökais tienen la habilidad de deslindar poderes misteriosos en los individuos… – Aludió la muchacha meditabunda – Si tienen esa capacidad probablemente me puedan ayudar a desenmarañar todos aquellos aspectos extraños sobre mí.

– Sin embargo, si no estás a la altura de las pruebas a las que te sometan, acabarán contigo, el precio que se corre es bastante alto ¿Estarías dispuesta a correr un riego así? ¿Sólo por saber algo? – Más que reflexionar en las palabras que el inugami acaba de pronunciar, Melisa pensaba en las posibilidades de "descubrir", en todas aquellas respuestas que podría obtener sobre sí misma, y… por ende, sobre Daniel.

– ¡Vaya! Esto resulta bastante tentador, me parece una muy buena opción – Y ante las preguntas de Sesshomaru Melisa contestó – ¡Sí! Estaría dispuesta a correr el riego, si puedo saber un poco sobre mí, sobre Daniel y lo que me circunda ¡Por supuesto que sí! – Sesshomaru movió el rostro a medio perfil ante la contestación de la chica, como una respuesta mecánica ante el instinto de querer mirarla, aunque obviamente en la posición en la que estaba, su rostro solo quedó en esa diagonal, y sus oídos atento ante cualquier comentario que ella pronunciara, al parecer a Melisa no le importaba correr ciertos riegos con tal de saber un poco más – ¿¡Y bien!? ¿En qué momento partiremos? – Concluyó entusiasmada. Sesshomaru volvió a posar su mirada al frente y respondió:

– Pasaremos la noche en este lugar, luego, al amanecer, partiremos – Ante aquella respuesta el pequeño kappa suspiró con desgana.

– ¿La noche? Pero si aun es muy temprano – Melisa miró su reloj – Ni siquiera pasamos el mediodía – Pero Sesshomaru no respondió, Melisa miró a Jaken y este nuevamente se encogió de hombros poniéndole una cara de no saber lo que pasaba con su señor, no obstante, para la muchacha aquella decisión no era un molestia, más bien todo lo contrario, pasar un día más en la tranquilidad de su hogar ¡pues por supuesto que no le venía a mal! – ¡Bien! ¡Entonces cocinaré! Y traeré el almuerzo a este cuarto para que comamos todos juntos – Seguido de esto Melisa se retiró de la habitación.

Sesshomaru observó como ésta desaparecía detrás de la puerta, y luego se sumió en sus pensamientos, los recuerdos del inugami desembocaron en las palabras de la vieja pulga Myoga:

– "Ahora que lo pregunta, Totosai se marchó a ese lugar por el asunto de su nueva arma, Señor Sesshomaru. Dijo que algo le faltaba a su nueva obra maestra y se fue a ese lugar con la intencionalidad de hallarlo".

¿Hallar lo que le faltaba a esta nueva arma? ¿Qué es lo que estaba forjando precisamente el viejo Totosai? ¿Qué clase de espada sería? ¿Sería capaz de igualar a la poderosa Bakusaiga? Todas estas interrogantes llenaban la cabeza del inugami ¡Está bien! con tal de que aquella arma fuera realmente poderosa estaba dispuesto a esperar un poco más, a dejar a Totosai tranquilo hacer su trabajo, no le importaba esperar uno o dos días más, con tal de que realmente se creara aquella arma capaz de igualar a su colmillo explosivo.

Sin duda esto a Sesshomaru lo tenía algo nervioso, de cierta manera, la incertidumbre lo hacía sentirse limitado, o más bien algo temeroso del resultado, lo único que esperaba al encuentro con el herrero es que este definitivamente le entregara la nueva arma forjada. Dejando de lado el acontecimiento ocurrido con Melisa, básicamente este era el gran dilema que llenaba la cabeza del inugami. Por otra parte, Melisa en la cocina, meditaba parada frente al mesón, en la resolución de su propio gran dilema: qué preparar para el almuerzo.

– Bien… ¿qué puedo preparar…? por Sesshomaru no tengo que preocuparme ya que este no come nada hecho por humanos, pero por otro lado Jaken come como sabañón, veamos… a Jaken le encanta el ramen instantáneo… ¡Ya se! Prepararé ramen pero esta vez con productos orgánicos – Melisa empezó a desordenar una canastilla con papeles y revistas – Veamos, ¿Dónde está ese recetario…? – Comenzó a buscar entre la papelería un librito pequeño donde salían variadas recetas de platillos orientales, luego de encontrarlo, se propuso preparar la comida y fue en ese momento donde Melisa reparó en la situación.

Si, así es, en "la situación": Sesshomaru planeaba quedarse todo un día en su casa.

¡Oh! ¡Rayos! ¡Todo un día! ¿¡Qué se supone que haría él, aquí!? Lo más probable es que lo tendría todo el día encerrado allí, sentado, aburrido como una ostra. Sacarlo de aquel cuarto hacia el resto de la vivienda no podía, ni mucho menos darle un paseo por la ciudad, el propio conjuro de protección lo impedía, y aunque pudiese, aquel hombre con aquella exótica estampa no era una persona que pudieras sacar así como así a la calle ¡Rayos! ¿¡Qué hacer en esta situación!? ¡Realmente esto resultaba muy incomodo! Sin embargo, él, por su propia voluntad había demandado permanecer en su casa… ¡Oh…Dios…! ¿Entonces, que podía hacer? ¿Cómo hacerle más amena la estadía? Melisa se asomó a la sala de estar, pensando, tratando de resolver de alguna manera el problema, fue en ese entonces que posó su mirada en el televisor. Melisa se sonrió ante la idea ¡Pues ya está! ¡Asunto arreglado! Si iba a permanecer todo el santo día en la bodega de su casa echando raíces en aquel sofá ¡Pues que viera la televisión para matar el tiempo!

Melisa dejó por un momento lo del almuerzo para preparar la instalación de aquel aparato en su bodega. Si quería entretener a Sesshomaru todo el día viendo televisión, por lo menos debía encargarse de proporcionarle una gran cantidad de canales, y para eso necesitaba el codificador satelital. Lamentablemente tenía sólo uno, y pasaba lo mismo con el televisor, debería trasladar todo aquello a la bodega, sin embargo, tampoco era algo que resultara muy complicado, en aquel cuarto había enchufes y luz eléctrica, por lo tanto, sólo debería preocuparse por realizar una extensión de cable para conectar la antena hasta aquel cuarto ¡Sin duda necesitaría unos buenos metros para hacer aquello! Afortunadamente su padre, cuando le hizo la instalación de aquel aparato, había comprado una excesiva cantidad de cable para otras habitaciones más, pero como Melisa sólo tenía un televisor y un codificador, pues aquellos buenos metros quedaron guardados.

Melisa entró corriendo a la habitación buscando todo lo que necesitaba para realizar la extensión, Sesshomaru, por su parte, sólo la siguió con los ojos, aunque algo curioso por el excesivo entusiasmo de la chica. Luego de sacar todo lo que necesitaba volvió a salir de la habitación para ausentarse por otro rato más, volvió al cuarto acomodando un cable que ingresó por la ventana, luego de eso, desocupó una pequeña mesita vieja que estaba entre los cachureos y la puso en frente del inugami, después se volvió a marchar, y Jaken, aunque no muy entusiasta, se atrevió a lanzar un comentario a manera de pregunta:

– ¿Qué es lo que tanto hace esta mujer? – al cabo de una pausa Sesshomaru respondió:

– Ni idea.

Entonces Melisa entró al cuarto cargada del televisor, lo acomodó en la mesita. Tanto Jaken como el inugami la observaban con atención. Después de un momento Sesshomaru se dignó a preguntarle:

– Qué estás haciendo – Y Melisa contestó con una sonrisa y esa risita boba que de vez en cuando le salía, sobre todo cuanto estaba nerviosa, se volvió a marchar sin responderle con palabras, y evitando cruzar, lo más que podía, la mirada con él. Al salir hacia el patio, Melisa se reprendió y se determinó a sí misma:

– Bien, Melisa. No seas tonta, no puedes ponerte nerviosa con su presencia, o porque simplemente te pregunte algo ¡De ahora en adelante actúa con naturalidad! Además tú no has hecho nada – Melisa respiró hondo. De ahora en adelante, se pondría firme frente al inuyökai, trataría de disimular lo más que podía el nerviosismo que la embargaba al más mínimo contacto con él, porque sin duda, después de lo ocurrido en aquella situación de borrachera ¡Si que se lo producía!

Al cabo de un rato, volvió a entrar, esta vez con el codificador y el control remoto. Conectó el aparato, enchufó todo, y accionó los botones de encendido, y en respuesta a la pregunta formulada por el inugami anteriormente, comentó:

– ¡Bien! ¡Este es el resultado de lo que hacía! – Colores y formas adornaron la pantalla de aquella caja, el inugami entornó los ojos al observar:

– ¿Qué es eso? – La curiosidad lo agarró de inmediato.

– ¡Sí! ¿¡Qué es eso!? – Enfatizó aun más el pequeño kappa, acercándose a la chica y a la caja de imágenes – ¡Qué cosa más extraña! ¿Qué clase de magia es esto? ¿Es como un espejo mágico, o algo así?

– No, sólo es un televisor – Le respondió con simpleza la chica.

– ¿Televisor? – Jaken quedó prendado del aparato desde el primer instante. Melisa se dirigió al inugami:

– Como estarás todo el día aquí te traje este aparato de imágenes para que te distraigas un poco, puedes ver programas, noticias, películas, documentales y un montón de cosas a través de la pantalla – El inugami al escucharla entornaba aun más los ojos, obviamente no tenía idea que era todo aquello que mencionaba la chica, no se lo figuraba. De todas maneras más valía que lo viera por sus propios ojos, en vez de perder el tiempo en darle explicaciones teórica de todo aquello – Este es el control remoto, sólo tienes que apuntar para cambiar canales o para acomodar el volumen a gusto – Melisa accionó los botones para mostrar los efectos que producía en la caja de imágenes – Mira, te enseñaré como hacerlo – Y entonces se acercó al inugami con la intención de pasarle el control, se lo ofreció, pero Sesshomaru sólo le hecho una mirada momentánea al objeto, y luego alzó los ojos hacia ella sin realizar ninguna acción. En ese instante, obviamente, su manera de proceder la puso nerviosa. Melisa pudo comprender que a pesar de ser un hombre algo frio y reservado casi en la mayoría de las circunstancias, si tomaba en consideración sus miradas, podría percatarse un poco más sobre sus taciturnas expresiones. Pero Melisa se había determinado a sí misma a no quebrantarse frente a él en un mar de histerismo y torpedad, por lo tanto, trató de salvaguardarse con la "naturalidad" – Primero tómalo – Se lo volvió a ofrecer con énfasis, haciendo caso omiso a aquella particular miradita que le dio. Sesshomaru, por su parte, luego de una pausa, algo reacio, recibió el control remoto – Bien, ahora te explicaré como utilizarlo. Tienes que poner mucha atención ya que estos codificadores, de vez en cuando, pueden resultar algo engorrosos – La muchacha se puso a un costado de él, como Sesshomaru estaba sentado en el sofá, ella se inclinó levemente, pero a una distancia suficiente como para no pasar desapercibida por el yökai. Él percibió cómo su particular aroma se derramó sobre él, obviamente ante aquello, no se mantuvo indiferente ¡Sus sentidos de ser sobrenatural se sensibilizaron con creces! Esto hizo que él pusiera toda su atención en ella. A medio perfil no hizo más que observarla. La muchacha siguió con sus instrucciones disimulando como podía la incomodidad, porque en todo ese momento Sesshomaru no hizo más que mirarla a ella, haciendo caso omiso al objeto que tenía en sus propias manos, y a la explicación que ésta le daba sobre su uso.

¡Y por supuesto! En su inspección logró percatarse del estado emocional de la chica. Y entonces, de pronto, articuló "la gran afirmación":

– Estás nerviosa – ¡Melisa se sintió más que trastocada! Y luego… – Puedo escuchar tu corazón – En ese momento su presión arterial se disparó con creces ¡Oh, rayos! ¿¡Él realmente podía escuchar como latía su corazón!? ¡Diablos! ¡A eso se le llamaba tomar el sartén por el mango! ¡Ser el causante de los hechos, y sin embargo, traspasarle el nerviosismo al otro, al que no hizo nada! ¡Se supone que él debería ser el histérico, no ella! Melisa se enderezó de inmediato, turbada con su comentario, sin embargo, su predisposición pudo con la situación, y entonces actuó rápido. Melisa sabía que cuando ocurren aquellas situaciones donde te comen los nervios y el retraimiento debido a una persona, siempre se enfrenta con la transparencia y sinceridad. La timidez tiene límites. Así que con una particular seguridad, aunque salvaguardando como principal virtud el "ser directa", lo encaró:

– ¿Pues no te parece que deberías dejar de mirarme tanto? – Melisa clavó si mirada en los ojos de él – Me parece que deberías trasladar tu atención al objeto y a la explicación que te estoy dando. Creo que tu mirada no debería estar puesta en mí, a menos que quieras confesarme algo – Melisa realizó un pequeña pausa para darle énfasis a esto último, haciendo una referencia directa a la situación ocurrida entre los dos, algo que por supuesto, no pasó desapercibido por el yökai. Y luego de aquello, continuó – O de lo contrario, si realmente te sientes arrepentido, por lo menos ofrecerme unas disculpas ¿No te parece? Creo que sólo para eso tu mirada debería estar puesta en mí – Este argumento de la muchacha fue muy directo y suficiente como para ganarse el particular gesto despectivo del inugami. Desdeñoso bufó, trasladando su ojos al frente de manera esquiva ¡Y más le valía hacerlo! de lo contrario, podría provocar en la chica que esta sin disimulos dejara en evidencia esta situación, llamando la atención del pequeño yökai, el cual con la vista embelesada en el aparato de imágenes ni reparaba en ellos dos.

Melisa podía ser algo nerviosa ante algunas circunstancias, pero frente a otras, sin duda era muy franca y clara, en ese sentido distaba bastante de la princesita japonesita tímida que sólo guarda silencio y se traga sus malestares y pensamientos.

Por otro lado, la respuesta de Sesshomaru fue matemática. Melisa lo había calculado bien, al provocarlo con aquel discurso su carácter orgulloso no había demorado en expresarse. Ella se sintió tranquila, relajada, esta situación por fin estaba saldada. Así que con su timidez ya superada, se predispuso a enseñarle nuevamente con total naturalidad.

– Te lo explicaré de nuevo – Y así, siguió con la instrucción. Por su parte, Sesshomaru la escuchó con actitud malhumorada y reticente ¡no había duda de que su cometario le había caído como una patada en el estomago!¹ ¿¡Él!? ¿¡Confesar u ofrecer disculpas!? ¿¡Qué diablos se creía esta mujer!?

El resto del día el inugami ni le dirigió la palabra, por otra parte, el televisor fue realmente de ayuda, aquella caja de imágenes no sólo le ayudó para disimular la percepción del tiempo y distraerse un poco de la incertidumbre y la tensión que le provocaba la espera, sino que también para ignorar por completo a la muchacha. Melisa por supuesto, era consciente de esta actitud, pero no se hizo de dramas, afrontaba la situación con paciencia, al fin y al cabo, tarde o temprano tenía que acabársele el malhumor.

Estuvieron todo el día, pese a no intercambiar muchas palabras, los cuatro juntos, almorzando, cenando, viendo televisión: Sesshomaru, Melisa, Jaken y también Azabache. Lo siameses Ah-Un, por otro lado, como no podían entrar a aquella habitación por razones dimensionales muy evidentes, sólo se mantuvieron por los alrededores de la pequeña vivienda, como había abundante hierba en aquel lugar, sólo se dedicaron a dormir y a pastar.

Cuando llegó la noche y el momento de dormir, Melisa le sugirió a Sesshomaru que descansara en el colchón de atrás, pero éste, reacio, sólo se quedó el sofá:

– Aquí estoy bien – Expresó con antipatía.

– Está bien. Traeré un par de mantas y frazadas entonces – Respondió esta con benevolencia, y Sesshomaru aun con su malhumor le contestó:

– No es necesario – Pero Melisa algo porfiada igual salió de la habitación para ir a buscarlas.

Cuando llegó se encontró a Sesshomaru con los ojos cerrados, y atravesado en el sofá, como en diagonal. El inugami era tan largo que nisiquiera cabía extendido en aquel sillón. Observó que su cuerpo estaba apoyado y desplegado sobre su propia estola, en otras palabras realmente las frazadas que había traído eran innecesarias, sin embargo, separó una más pequeña y tapó al pequeño yökai, a Jaken, que dormía plácidamente acostado en uno de los almohadones que ella había traído anteriormente para sentarse en el suelo. Jaken era tan pequeño, que literalmente, a diferencia de Sesshomaru, cabía en cualquier parte.

– Dejaré esto aquí por si es que lo necesitan – Melisa dejó las mantas dobladas en la mesita de centro. Apagó la luz – Buenas noches, que descanses – Sesshomaru entreabrió los ojos, y vio como ésta abrió la puerta y se marchó junto a su gato.

Y la noche avanzó…

El inugami podía descansar tranquilo en este lugar, no debía preocuparse del acecho de ninguna extraña criatura, ni de mucho menos de los fastidiosos ogros salvajes, sin embargo, aun así, le costaba conciliar el sueño, probablemente se debía a la falta de costumbre, al hecho de estar en un lugar ajeno. Esta excesiva tranquilidad lo inquietaba. Observó hacia la ventana de aquel cuarto, la claridad de la luna notoriamente iluminaba la habitación, se preguntó sobre a qué luna pertenecía aquella luz ¿A la de sus tierras feudales, o a la del mundo contemporáneo de Melisa? ¡Bah! ¡Qué importaba! ¡Daba lo mismo! La luz lunar en cualquier lugar siempre es la misma.

Y de pronto, las palabras y el mensaje de la chica nuevamente le retumbaron en la cabeza: ¿"Confesar u ofrecer disculpas"? ¡Pero qué diablos! ¿¡Por qué él, el gran Sesshomaru, debía verse en la disyuntiva de confesar o pedir perdón!? ¿¡Confesar qué!? ¿Qué esperaba esta mujer? O… ¿¡Disculpas!? ¡Ni de broma! ¡Además ella misma se lo había buscado! ¡Por estar encima de él, cargoseándolo! ¡Ni de broma le ofrecería disculpas!

Sesshomaru se predispuso a cerrar los ojos, nuevamente presa del malhumor, sin embargo, no había manera de que conciliara el sueño ¡El excesivo silencio del lugar lo tenía con los nervios encrespados! Afortunadamente un pequeño grillito colado en el lugar, vino a guarnecerlo con su canto de la callada noche. El grillar de aquel minúsculo animalito le permitió relajarse y desacerarse en somnolencia ¡Oh, sí! ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin el sopor le adormecía los sentidos! Y estaba en ese trance de deleite letargoso cuando de pronto, sintió el suave rechinar de la puerta, entreabrió los ojos sin espantar la modorra que tanto le había costado apresar, y observó la silueta de la chica asomándose.

– ¿Melisa? – ¡Bueno! ¿¡Quien más sino ella!? ¿Pero…? ¿Qué diablos hacía entrando nuevamente a la habitación? La chica se quedó parada ahí, por un largo momento sin hacer nada. La luz plateada que entraba por la puerta entreabierta delineaba aun más su silueta. Y luego, lentamente, sin hacer ruido, se acercó a él. Se paró en frente.

– ¡Qué quieres! – Le expresó de inmediato Sesshomaru, pero Melisa no le contestó. El inugami la observó con más atención, estaba arropada con un vestido ligero, probablemente era su ropa de dormir, pero curiosamente no podía apreciar bien su rostro, quizás por la luz que la iluminaba por detrás. Entonces el inugami la volvió a interpelar – ¡Te pregunté qué quieres! – Una pausa – ¡Qué haces aquí! – Y de pronto, ella se atrevió a articular unas palabras:

– ¡Pues te vengo a cobrar! – Sesshomaru no se había dado cuenta en qué momento aquel grillito había dejado de cantar, pero lo enfático era, que aquel denso silencio en el que nuevamente se vio cercado, le dio a la voz de la muchacha una claridad extravagante.

– ¿Cobrar? ¡A qué te refieres!

– Pues… ¿Ya lo has decidido? ¿Qué has escogido? – Otra pausa, luego – ¿Confesar… o disculparte?

– ¡Jm! ¡No seas ridículas! – Impugnó el Inugami – ¡Jamás me disculparé! ¡No tengo por qué hacerlo!

– Eso quiere decir… – Melisa dobló levemente la rodilla para rozar la pierna del inugami de una manera sugerente –…que has escogido confesar – Sesshomaru sólo entornó los ojos ante su acción y su comentario. Y de pronto, la chica se sentó sobre sus piernas, lo que provocó que el inugami tratara de enderezarse, o más bien, sentarse en el sofá todo turbado y totalmente desconcertado con su proceder ¡Sin duda eso sí que lo había sorprendido! ¿¡Qué diablos pasaba con ella!? Esta vez no estaba borracha sino en sus cabales.

– ¡Qué haces! ¡Quítate! – Melisa no obedeció, obstinada, se quedó ahí, sobre él, enmarcando una sonrisa presuntuosa. Esta vez Sesshomaru pudo apreciar su rostro con claridad. Y entonces, Melisa manifestó:

– ¿Por qué no lo confiesas de una vez? ¿Te gusto, cierto? ¡Y mucho! – Sesshomaru la observó con una actitud discrepante, terca, como quien por todos los medios no quiere dar su brazo a torcer, a pesar de lo evidente. La observó por un momento con una mirada inspecciona, analizante, y luego, categórico le comentó:

– ¡Eres arrogante! – Y Melisa enmarcando nuevamente una gran sonrisa, le respondió algo divertida:

– ¡Pues no más que tú! – Ante ese comentario el inugami bufó sardónico, y le advirtió sin darle tiempo:

– ¡Jm! ¡Tú te lo has buscado! – En una milésima de segundo, la cercó del brazo y la cintura, y la tumbó sobre el sofá.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _¹ Caer como una patada en el estómago: Que la situación le cayó mal, de manera antipática, desagradable._


	47. C44: ENTRE ARREBOL Y VERGÜENZA

**Notas iniciales:**

 _Muy bien. El anterior capítulo llamado "Disculpas o Confesión" fue el último que había publicado a la fecha, por lo tanto, este se convierte en el "nuevo". Para los que habían estado leyendo esta historia bajo el título de "Una aventura en el Japón feudal", pues desde este punto comienza lo inédito. XP Espero que les guste. Y si no… ¡pues que le voy a hacer! ¡Jejejeje! XD ;)_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XLIV:**

 **ENTRE ARREBOL, VERGÜENZA Y EXASPERACIÓN**

Melisa observaba discretamente a Sesshomaru mientras caminaban en silencio.

Habían partido muy temprano, apenas el sol emitió sus primeros rayos. Melisa sabía a la perfección que al alba el inugami decretaría partir lo más prontamente posible, así que se había organizado con anticipación para el viaje, despertando mucho antes que el propio yökai, por lo que pudo realizar sus tareas y preparativos de una forma bastante desahogada. De cierta manera, no quería causarle más disgustos al inugami, o al menos quería evitar cualquier circunstancia que complicara aun más la convivencia entre los dos, ya suficiente había tenido el día anterior, esta vez sólo quería disfrutar de una travesía fundamentada en un ameno y sano convivir, donde pudieran desenvolverse e interactuar de una forma normal, común, sin hostilidades ni fricciones de ningún tipo, dejando de lado todos los embrollos y las incomodidades producto de las situaciones últimamente ocurridas entre los dos, en otras palabras, simplemente "olvidar, y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado" ¡Realmente estaba ansiosa por aquello! Sin embargo, el inugami no parecía muy dispuesto a simplificarse la vida y hacer buenas migas, seguía con el mismo talante de total indiferencia, el mismo del día anterior, apenas la miraba, no le dirigía la palabra en lo absoluto, y actuaba como si ella no existiese para él, o al menos es lo que intentaba forzosamente aparentar.

Melisa lo observaba con minuciosidad aunque resguardándose de disimulo y mucha cautela, sin embargo, la desgana y el desencanto se le escapaba por los suaves suspiros que de vez en cuando emitía ¿¡Hasta cuándo rayos seguiría con la misma displicencia!?

Sesshomaru caminaba taciturno, como siempre, liderando la cuadrilla. Aún recordaba con claridad la luz brillante de la luna entrando por la ventana y la puerta entreabierta de la habitación, aún estaba en su cabeza su silueta acechando, asomándose silenciosa y discreta como una sombra, y luego como un sonámbulo a centímetros de él, aunque con actitud descarada y arrogante, desafiándolo, incitándolo sin reparos.

– ¡Que haces aquí! – la había increpado bruscamente en aquel momento de la intromisión.

– ¡Pues te vengo a cobrar! – Le había respondido ella con engreimiento.

– ¿Cobrar? ¡A qué te refieres!

– Pues… ¿Ya lo has decidido? ¿Qué has escogido? ¿Confesar… o disculparte?

– ¡Jm! ¡No seas ridícula! ¡Jamás me disculparé! ¡No tengo por qué hacerlo!

– Eso quiere decir… que has escogido confesar – Y luego, como si fuera una verdad desnudada lo había instigado con una sutil risita traviesa y una sonrisa presuntuosa – ¿Por qué no lo confiesas de una vez? ¿Te gusto, cierto? ¡Y mucho!

– ¡Eres arrogante! – Le había respondido él obstinado y divergente, y ella, divertida con lo que le parecía una cómica respuesta, le había objetado con ironía:

– ¡Pues no más que tú! – Y fue en ese instante que la incitación cobró su resultado.

– ¡Tú te lo has buscado! – Pero lo que sucedió en ese momento sólo quedó grabado en su memoria, así es, sólo en sus recuerdos, sólo en sus sentidos, sólo… en él. Y en este preciso momento, mientras ella caminaba atrás, tranquila y despreocupada siguiéndole el paso como si aparentemente sufriera de una conveniente amnesia, él estaba ahí liderando al grupo con la cargante rememoración de lo acaecido en esa noche, en esa silenciosa noche clara en la que ocurrió todo y en la aconteció… nada, así es, "nada", porque todo aquello no había sido más que un sueño ¡Un maldito sueño! Y luego, había despertado a tempranas horas de la mañana, gracias al suave bullicio que producía la chica al ir y venir con el equipaje que preparaba para el viaje, había abierto los ojos en aquel instante, viéndola a ella ocupada con tareas domesticas y banales, abriendo y cerrando la puerta del cuarto, ignorante, de que hace sólo unos momentos él la tenía postrada y cercada allí, en aquel sofá, bajo su dominio, imperando sobre ella ¡Maldita sea! En aquel instante sólo atinó a sentarse, se restregó los ojos con molestia y salió apresurado del lugar.

– ¡Oh, Sesshomaru! Ya has despertado. Buenos días – Lo había interceptado la chica al percatarse de que se apresuraba a salir, pero él sólo pasó a un costado ignorándola por completo. Melisa atribuyó aquel desaire a su malhumor, pensó que aún seguía molesto.

Entonces se dirigió al río para lavar su rostro, necesitaba un poco de agua fría en la piel. Observó un momento su reflejo en el agua y cómo este se desfiguraba suavemente por los leves movimientos de la corriente. Y luego de aquella pausa, comenzó a desabrochar para quitarse la armadura, lo hizo con irritación, tirando a un costado y sin delicadeza la coraza y el resto de las piezas, prosiguió con la parte de arriba de sus vestimentas. La muchacha que iba y venía entre su morada y el exterior, le dio unas palmaditas a los siameses y le comentó al inugami:

– Ejem… voy a entrar a mi casa para que puedas asearte con tranquilidad, cualquier cosa, luego me golpeas la puerta – Y se había introducido en su morada para darle un momento de privacidad. El inugami la había observado un momento por el rabillo del ojo mientras desaparecía dentro de la vivienda, luego de aquello, siguió en su tarea, sin duda, en ese instante, un buen baño de agua fría, ¡pues por supuesto que no le cayó a mal!

Y ahora en este momento se encontraba caminando silencioso, aún con la reminiscencia de sus sueños taladrándole los pensamientos. Aún la vislumbraba con claridad, deslizándose sigilosa en la penumbra, exhibiéndose sugerente frente a él. Aún, su discurso atronaba en su conciencia.

" _ **¿Qué has escogido? ¿Confesar… o disculparte?"**_

Sin duda esa pregunta había corroído aun más los baches de su subconsciente. Pero lo que había producido el gran impacto en él, era verla sonriendo vanidosa, desenmarañando con certeza aquellas emociones que él aun se resistía a admitir, como si fuera la voz de su propia conciencia.

" _ **¿Por qué no lo confiesas de una vez?"**_

¡Esas palabras! sus labios pronunciándolas, su mirada sonriendo con victoria y presunción.

" _ **¿Te gusto, cierto? ¡Y mucho!"**_

¡Maldita sea! Él comenzaba a sentir como su sangre comenzaba a hervir cada vez que las recordaba. En sus sueños ella lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien, pero… esa no era la Melisa verdadera, la Melisa real se encontraba siguiéndole el paso, ingenua e ignorante de todo ¡Pues claro! La real jamás sería capaz de insinuársele de aquella manera tan desenfadada. En ese instante, suavemente, sin detener su paso intentó mirar hacia atrás para observarla por unos momentos. ¡Claro! ¡La Melisa real jamás lo haría! Y sólo se encontró con los ojos de la chica, la cual sólo atinó a sonreírle, pero esto provocó cierta perturbación en el yökai; de inmediato desvió el rostro hacia adelante, trastocado con su sonrisa. Para Melisa eso fue evidente:

– ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Pero qué rayos fue eso!? – Pensó para sus adentros algo sorprendida. Luego, lanzó otro suspiro desesperanzado, todavía se preguntaba el porqué de aquel drástico desprecio hacia ella, ya que estar aún molesto por lo que le había dicho el día anterior, lo encontraba una exageración. Al fin y al cabo, lo que le había dicho solamente fue con el único fin se quitarse su mirada de asedio de encima, en ningún momento lo dijo con la pretensión de que realmente lo hiciera, no esperaba que se confesara ni que mucho menos emitiera unas disculpas. Además reconocía que ella había tenido gran parte de culpa en aquella circunstancia debido a su mal comportamiento, sin duda el alcohol le había jugado una muy mala pasada, es por eso que deseaba dejar todo en el pasado, hacer un borrón y cuenta nueva, sin embargo, Sesshomaru tenía una marcada predisposición a tomarse las cosas demasiado a pecho.

¡Dios! ¿¡Cuándo rayos iba a ser capaz de entenderlo!?

– ¡No puedo creer que todavía esté molesto! – Volvió a pensar la muchacha para sí, luego se dirigió a Jaken, éste estaba montado sobre el lomo del dragón, sin mucho ánimo y bostezando de somnolencia – Oye Jaken ¿Tú sabes que es lo que le sucede a Sesshomaru? Me ignora todo el tiempo, ni siquiera me dirige la palabra.

– ¡Ja! – le contestó el kappa con ironía – ¡Pues claro! ¡Eres una mujer sumamente molesta! ¡Si te ignora te lo tienes bien merecido!

– ¡Oye oye! No deberías hablar de esa forma después de mi hospitalidad – Le contestó la chica algo mosqueada, pero Jaken continuó con el tema de conversación:

– Pero entiendo lo que dices, el Señor Sesshomaru no me dirige la palabra ni a mí, sin mencionar que anda sumamente distraído.

– ¿Distraído? ¿Distraído por qué…? – Pensó la chica para sí – ¿No será qué…? – Pero el pequeño yökai prosiguió:

– ¡Y para qué hablar sobre sus decisiones! Últimamente han sido de lo más desatinadas. Este no es el Señor Sesshomaru que conozco – El pequeño kappa emitió un suspiro – ¡Ah…! ¡Sin duda el amo ha estado actuando de una forma muy extraña! Me pregunto si será por el tema de la nueva arma. Quizás… eso lo tiene preocupado.

– ¿Nueva arma? ¿A qué te refieres?

– Es cierto, tú no sabes nada al respecto. El Señor Sesshomaru le solicitó al herrero Totosai que le forjara una nueva arma. El problema es que este viejo sinvergüenza escapó incumpliendo el trato que tenía con mi Señor.

– ¿Totosai? Ese nombre me suena…

– Es el herrero de la familia, él fue el que forjó a Colmillo de Acero y a Colmillo Sagrado. Sin embargo, nunca ha tenido mucha simpatía por el amo, y ahora nuevamente hizo de las suyas, hizo un trato con él y luego escapó sin entregarle lo prometido. No sé qué es lo que está pensando el Señor Sesshomaru en este momento, pero si ninguna idea extraña ocupa su cabeza, es muy probable que nos estemos dirigiendo al poblado fantasma del ex-valle del dragón.

– ¿Poblado fantasma?

– Si. Supuestamente en ese lugar es donde el viejo sinvergüenza se esconde.

– ¡Ah… vaya…! – Suspiró la chica – Ya se me hacía raro de que no saliera corriendo, después de escuchar de la boca de Ryusei que Ryukoushin andaba por los alrededores.

– A propósito ¿No has sentido la presencia de ese sujeto? Si supuestamente esta cerca deberías ser capaz de percibirlo.

– Pues no, en este momento no percibo nada. Al parecer no está tan cerca como Ryusei lo suponía.

– ¿En serio? ¡Pues a mí se me figura que eres una inútil!

– ¡Mira quién habla! ¡El más funcional del grupo! – Pero Jaken dio su estocada:

– ¡Al menos no le doy problemas al amo por borracheras mal llevadas! – Ese comentario molestó a la chica, porque al instante rememoró todo lo ocurrido con Sesshomaru, se ruborizó al recordarlo y de inmediato le dio un golpe al pequeño yökai.

– ¡Ya cállate! – Le contestó, pero luego de una pausa Melisa prosiguió – Sin embargo… pude sentir su presencia antes… Cuando me fui de la casa de Jinenji y me dirigí a la mía, pude sentir su presencia por un momento antes de atravesar la puerta… – El comentario de Melisa fue muy bien escuchado por el inugami, sin embargo, este sólo siguió caminando sin mayores reparos, porque precisamente Jaken tenía razón, en este momento su objetivo era el viejo Totosai, necesitaba encontrarlo.

De repente, la chica comenzó a inquietarse.

– ¿Qué te sucede? – Le preguntó de inmediato el kappa

– ¡Hui! ¡Es que estoy que me orino! – Le respondió bajito.

– ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué…? ¡Pues aguántate!

– ¡Ay no puedo! ¡He estado aguantando todo este rato! ¡Ya no doy más! – Y sacó de forma apresurada un pequeño bolsito donde guardaba algunos útiles de aseo – ¡Vengo de inmediato! ¡No me demoro! ¡Luego los alcanzo! – Salió corriendo perdiéndose entre los ramajes. Sesshomaru detuvo su paso al instante.

– ¡Oye espera! ¡Nadie te ha dado permiso para largarte! ¡Regresaaa…! – Le gritó Jaken, y luego siguió rumiando las palabras con malhumor – ¡Mujer tonta! ¡Lo único que hace es retrasar aun más nuestro viaje! – No obstante, Sesshomaru agregó:

– Jaken. Está bien. Déjala – Y el inugami se quedó parado allí esperando, con un rostro de calma y paciencia.

– Eh… si, pues claro… – Respondió el pequeño yökai de forma condescendiente, forzando una sonrisa de una afabilidad que no sentía, mientras la vena de irritación le palpitaba en la sien. De alguna manera, la actitud y la expresión de calma en el rostro de su señor lo exasperaba – ¡Este no es el amo Sesshomaru! – Pensaba.

Luego de realizar sus necesidades fisiológicas, Melisa se adentró un poco más en la espesura del bosque, podía escuchar una corriente de agua cercana, por lo que se dirigió hacia ella para lavar sus manos. Después de hacerlo se quedó cavilando un momento mientras observaba su reflejo en la suave corriente. Y pensó en Daniel y en el supuesto encuentro que tuvo con Ryusei. Rememoró la información entregada por él. Y entonces se preguntó:

– ¿Dioses…? – No pudo articular en su cabeza ningún pensamiento concreto frente a eso. Suspiró. Al final de cuentas, sólo le quedaba esperar hasta que los acontecimientos le pudieran revelar un poco más ¡Todo esto era tan confuso para ella! Y luego, su cabeza se fue por otros ramajes: Sesshomaru.

– Sesshomaru aún está molesto… – Pensó – Quizás debería ofrecerle unas disculpas… Él jamás dará su brazo a torcer, por lo tanto, creo que soy yo la que debo dar el primer paso, si quiero que esta situación se termine…

Por otro lado, luego de esperar un gran trecho, Jaken se atrevió a aprovechar la instancia para hacerle algunas preguntas a su señor.

– Ejem… ¿…Amo Sesshomaru? Y… ¿Qué es lo que haremos de ahora en adelante? ¿A dónde nos dirigimos precisamente…? – Sesshomaru, taciturno y reacio como siempre a malgastar las palabras en conversaciones superfluas, y sobre todo, a dar explicaciones, se demoró en contestar, luego de una gran pausa de silencio, cuando Jaken estaba a punto de abrir la boca de nuevo para insistir, le contestó:

– Ya lo sabes muy bien, así que no me preguntes – Y se encaminó entre la espesura. Esa respuesta le permitió al pequeño yökai deducir que efectivamente él estaba en lo correcto, el objetivo de su amo era el viejo herrero.

– ¡Amo Sesshomaru, espere! ¡A dónde va! – Exclamó al percatarse de que el inugami desaparecía entre los árboles.

– Quédate ahí – Le ordenó este – Sólo voy a buscarla, se está demorando demasiado.

* * *

Melisa todavía pensaba qué es lo que podía hacer para cambiar la mala relación que estaban teniendo últimamente los dos. Está bien, ya había decidido que debería ser ella la que se disculpara, pero cercar a Sesshomaru para que se diera la instancia de una conversación no sería tarea fácil, sobre todo si Jaken estaba encima todo el tiempo, a final de cuentas, prefería que aquella circunstancia sólo quedara entre los dos ¿Entonces…? ¿Cómo rayos podía hacerlo? Melisa se quedó malgastando el tiempo nuevamente reflexionando en alguna posibilidad ¡En fin…! Sea como sea, sólo debía esperar el momento donde se diera la instancia; no sacaba nada con ponerse a pensar demasiado. En lo único que debía poner su preocupación de ahora en adelante, era en preparase anímicamente para armarse de valor y ser capaz de enfrentarlo, porque estaba segura que al momento que se dispusiera a platicar los nervios se la comerían, al fin y al cabo, esto no era como la primera vez…. Entonces se levantó y se dignó a regresar, pero cuando se dio vuelta y alzó la mirada, percibió como si le hubiesen dado una estocada en el corazón, y se quedó tiesa ¿La razón? Sesshomaru justamente, en este preciso momento, venía hacia ella.

– ¡Es Sesshomaru! ¡Y viene hacia aquí! ¡Ay no! ¡Aun no estoy preparada! – Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza ¡sin duda se puso muy nerviosa! – ¡Dios! ¡Melisa cálmate! ¡Y tú, corazón, también! ¿¡No ves que te puede escuchar!? ¡Rayos! ¡Aún no he preparado mi discurso! ¿¡Qué le digo!? – Cuando estuvo cerca de ella, este le comentó:

– Te estabas demorando demasiado – Y Melisa sólo atinó a sonreírle acompañada de esa usual risita tonta muy particular de ella. Luego el inugami preguntó – ¿Has acabado?

– Eh… si… – Respondió la chica y Sesshomaru la observó por un momento, reflexivo. Después de todo, ¡más le valía sacarse de la cabeza esos falsos recuerdos! Entonces simplemente le indicó:

– Pues entonces vámonos – Le dio la espalda y siguió su marcha. Por otro lado, a Melisa le dio un poco de desesperación, ya que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para hablarle, estaban sólo los dos. Aleteó con las manos un momento sin saber qué hacer mientras este se largaba, y luego detuvo bruscamente al inugami agarrándolo de la manga del kimono.

– ¡Espera! – Le dijo, sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía. Sesshomaru se detuvo al instante, la observó de soslayo.

– Qué pasa – Le contestó.

– Eh… bueno, yo… – Y comenzó a titubear. El inugami se puso frente a ella y la esperó un momento. Al observar su vacilación comenzó a impacientarse.

– ¡Qué sucede! – La instigó.

– Eh… bueno, solo quería… – ¡No sabía qué decirle! Pero luego logró formular una pregunta – Eh… ¿Aún estás enojado conmigo? – Sesshomaru entornó los ojos.

– ¿Enojado? – Se preguntó para sí, reflexionando en la consulta. Efectivamente se sentía algo fastidiado, turbado e incomodo ¿Pero enojado? ¿Y… con ella? En realidad no era precisamente enojo lo que sentía hacia ella sino más bien otras cosas. Pero no le contestó de inmediato, sólo la observó reflexivo e interrogante, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo y dándole esa usual imagen de inclemente muy característica de él. Sobra decir que esto a Melisa la puso más nerviosa.

– Eh… bueno, yo… sólo quería… yo… – Melisa comenzó a intentar armar su discurso, no obstante, su mente estaba tan dispersa que no lograba formar sus ideas con claridad, lo que daba por resultado que se expresara a través de enunciados no muy cohesionados; y las muletillas de suspensión eran lo que más hacían óbice en su intento de sólo expresar unas simples disculpas. Sesshomaru reparó en todo esto y no dejaba de observarla con curiosidad, era evidente que estaba muy nerviosa, pero la pregunta era… ¿por qué? Y llevado por esta particular incógnita sólo atinó a expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta, tal como el día anterior, como si tratase de una revelación:

– Estás nerviosa – Afirmó. Ese comentario perturbó notoriamente a la chica, y él pudo ser testigo de la forma en que enrojeció, tal cual el color de un tomate. La verdad es que a estas alturas poco le importaba el tonto discurso que había emitido el día anterior sobre eso de confesar o pedir perdón, como también sus sobrantes disculpas respecto al asunto. Lo único cierto de todo esto, era que esa particular reacción le había gustado en demasía, de alguna manera, el nerviosismo del que estaba siendo víctima la chica, le producía placer. Y sólo siguió observándola, cercándola con su mirada.

Melisa, por su parte, no sabía que excusas ofrecer, trataba inútilmente de rehuir, de justificar, pero su estado era demasiado notorio, sencillamente estaba en blanco, ya que esta instancia simplemente no la había visto venir, y no se había predispuesto de antemano a sobrellevarla. Además, tratar el tema de lo que ocurrió entre los dos, de sólo recordarlo, la ruborizaba bastante. Por otro lado, lo dicho por Sesshomaru, eso de que podía escuchar su corazón, la había azorado de gran sobremanera. Para Melisa, una cosa como esa, era comparable a que le dijera que podía escuchar los pensamientos de su cabeza, es por eso que se perturbaba con cualquier comentario de este corte, porque de alguna forma se sentía expuesta a la invasión de su privacidad.

Y de repente, Sesshomaru dejó de prestarle atención a su embrollada charla, algo había percibido en el ambiente, una presencia, un monstruo estaba cerca. Tanteó el olor en el ambiente; su olfato le indicó que probablemente se trataba de una clase de ogro de las cavernas ¡Claro! este bosque colindaba con un enredado sistema de grutas, seguramente alguna de esas criaturas subterráneas andaba merodeando por la zona.

Lo último que deseaba era perder el tiempo en batallas innecesarias, sabía que el problema sería el olor de Melisa, al fin y al cabo, aquella clase de seres subyacentes eran sumamente pacíficos cuando se trataban de yökais y criaturas sobrenaturales, pero cuando habían humanos y animales comunes implicados, sus temperamentos cambiaban de forma drástica, al final de cuentas, se alimentaban de ellos. Sesshomaru volvió a tantear el olor para cerciorarse ¡Sin duda era esa clase de seres! Volvió a poner su atención en la muchacha y no pudo evitar pensar que su presencia en este momento, resultaba bastante inoportuna, porque no tenía la más mínima apetencia de luchar con aquella clase de criatura tan básica e instintiva. Siguió mirándola y pensando. Probablemente si aquel ser no se percataba de ella no habría problemas, eran ciegos por naturaleza, el único detalle estaba en el cómo engañar ese fino olfato y oído del que gozaban.

No obstante, no había mucho tiempo para reflexionar, aquella cosa ya estaba muy cerca. Así que Sesshomaru simplemente optó por caminar hacia la chica, básicamente a atropellarla con su estampa. Al ver al inugami irse encima, Melisa comenzó a marchar hacia atrás, confundida y sumamente nerviosa:

– ¿¡Qué, qué…!? ¿¡Qué pasa!? ¡Qué estás haciendo! – Y su espalda chocó contra un árbol. Allí el inugami la rodeó, con su estola por un lado, y con su propio cuerpo por otro.

– Quédate quieta – Le dijo sin mucha expresión.

– ¡Qué sucede! – Volvió a interpelar la chica azorada y confusa.

– Sólo guarda silencio – Le dijo – Y no te muevas. Un monstruo anda cerca.

– ¿Un monstruo…? – Y de pronto, ella pudo escucharlo; un callado rumor, parecía un temblor, un golpeteo acompasado que producía una vibración en la tierra, al parecer aquella cosa era enorme. Sin embargo, Melisa no pudo ver al monstruo, estaba cercada allí entre Sesshomaru y aquel árbol, aunque sí pudo sentir la presencia de aquella criatura merodear por el lugar. Se quedó quieta y esperó. No obstante, consideraba que esta circunstancia resultaba bastante inoportuna, de antemano ya estaba nerviosa y esto no mejoraba las cosas. Sólo atinó a no mirar a Sesshomaru a la cara ¡Sin duda, esta cercanía entre los dos para ella era sumamente incómoda! Y sobre todo, después de lo ya ocurrido entre los dos.

El inugami observó la conducta del monstruo, como buscaba y rastreaba con sus sentidos, pero luego de un momento al no encontrar nada comenzó a alejarse del lugar. Y entonces él puso su atención en la chica. Fue en aquel instante que reparó en la situación; la tenía cercada allí, presa en su dominio. No pudo evitar rememorar aquel sueño, ¡aquel condenado sueño!, en el que efectivamente se había apoderado de esta humana ¡Por qué sí! ¡En aquella vivencia de ensueños lo había hecho! La había tumbado en aquel sofá, la había besado y acariciado con esa vehemencia apasionada, mientras que esa voz ansiosa y obcecada en su avidez de posesión, reclamaba una y otra vez dentro de él mientras lo hacía:

" _ **¡La quiero!" "¡La quiero!" "¡La quiero!" ¹**_

Y luego de tenerla desnuda y exhibida ante sus ojos, y de alguna manera, derrocada ante su voluntad, la había interpelado con sus aires de triunfo:

– ¿Dónde está tu príncipe ahora? ¡Dímelo! ¡Dónde está! – Y mientras la hacía gemir, le susurraba al oído casi como si fuera una protesta – ¡Mía! ¡Mía! ¡Eres mía!

¿¡Cómo un sueño, una mera ilusión proyectada por la mente puede llegar a sentirse, a percibirse tan real y corpórea!? Porque sin duda, todo aquello, lo había percibido con tal intensidad en sus sentidos físicos que hasta incluso perfectamente podía llegar a dudar de su ficción. Si, así es. ¡Podía llegar a duda de su ficción! Y ahora esta mujer estaba aquí, acorralada por él, tal cual como en aquella noche de ensoñación, sin embargo, esto, a diferencia de aquello… era la realidad. Sí. Melisa realmente estaba aquí.

Sesshomaru alzó su mano y la acercó hacia la chica, como intentando palpar su rostro, sentir la suavidad y el calor de su piel, sin tocarla demasiado, sólo quería percibirla, cerciorarse de la veracidad de su presencia. Y al instante que él hizo esto, Melisa se turbó:

– ¡Qué pasa! ¡Qué haces! – Protestó confusa. Él observó ese nerviosismo, esa timidez particular, su sofocación ante la circunstancia. Y de alguna manera, el entendimiento llegó a él como una impresión reflexiva y definitiva: ésta, era la Melisa real. Lo que supuestamente había vivido sólo resultó ser más que un tonto embuste. Mentira su determinación, mentira esa osadía para denunciar lo que su orgullo y terquedad se negaba a aceptar, mentira sus palabras, mentira esa arrogante mirada ¡Mentira, esa noche! No lo había hecho, no la había cercado, no la había postrado ante su placer y voluntad. Sus caricias no habían desprendido su fascinante aroma que tanto lo enloquecía, ni la potestad de su hombría había logrado arrancar aquellas notas dulces de su voz; ese sollozo, ese gimoteo constante que luego se concreta en ese gemido de fruición. Todo aquello no había sido más que una estúpida fantasía, donde sus sentidos lo habían traicionado de muy mala manera. No pudo evitar percibir ese sabor a burla, de alguna forma se sentía zaherido, el detalle es que no había a quién culpar…

Y Sesshomaru continuó allí, aún preso de su desengaño, aún frente a los ojos de aquella muchacha humana.

Fue entonces cuando Melisa, ajena ante el estado interno del inuyökai, pero si incomoda ante el evento trató de producir alguna reacción en él:

– Eh… Sesshomaru, me parece que aquel monstruo siguió su camino… – Le comentó para ver si este decidía de una vez por todas quitarse de encima y dejar de obstruirle el paso. Pero el inugami sólo la observó por otro trecho más. Luego le respondió sin prisa:

– Sí. Así es. Aquel monstruo se ha ido – Él todavía sopesaba el enganche entre ilusión y realidad.

– Bien – Respondió ella y luego de forma ingenua esperó. Al observar ese estado, esa no reacción por parte del inugami, lo interpeló – Entonces… – Una pausa. Luego… – ¿En qué momento te quitarás? Creo que ya no es necesario que sigas cubriéndome, aquel monstruo se ha ido – Y fue en ese entonces que el inugami volvió en sí. Pero de ese estado de letargoso desengaño no pasó precisamente a su característico estoicismo, a esa frialdad e indiferencia que comúnmente expresaba, la poca valía que le atribuía a los hechos y a las personas que lo circundaban. No. Esta vez otro lado salió en él: el humorismo de las tinieblas². Y en vez de acceder a la petición de la chica, simplemente curvó en sus labios una sonrisa mordaz que azoró a Melisa de gran sobremanera. Entonces, con el sarcasmo a flor de piel, le respondió:

– ¡Jm! ¡Por qué! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Aún estás nerviosa? – Al escuchar aquel comentario, Melisa se ruborizó. Las palabras se le enredaron en la boca. Luego, logró formular su queja:

– ¡No! ¡De qué hablas! ¡Lo que pasa es que estás invadiendo mi metro cuadrado! – Pausa. Luego, mirando hacia abajo y aún presa de su bochorno – ¿¡Quieres alejarte de una vez!? ¡Me estas sofocando! – Sesshomaru volvió a sonreír, plácido con la reacción de la chica ¡Esta bien! Todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche había sido una mentira, pero a pesar de aquello, debía reconocer que esta Melisa no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo, de alguna forma disfrutaba con esa particular timidez, con el hecho de ponerla nerviosa y de saber que era por él. Y entonces Sesshomaru continuó con su juego:

– Si. Sin duda estás muy nerviosa – Le comentó con su retintín, para luego proseguir con aquella frase que tanto había apabullado a la muchacha en su momento dado – Puedo escuchar como late tu corazón – Y Melisa nuevamente, en un santiamén, se prendió de rojo como un termómetro ¡Rayos! ¡Maldito seas Sesshomaru!

Pero para desgracia de ella, el inugami no se detuvo ahí y prosiguió con su jueguito socarrón con la siguiente observación:

– ¿Qué sucede, Melisa? ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa? No me digas que ese estado se debe al hecho de que todavía no te puedes sacar de la cabeza lo que ocurrió.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡De que hablas!? – Exclamó la chica como en señal de no comprensión, y él entornó los ojos para volver a remarcar en su rostro esa sonrisa ladina. Y entonces, lo elucidó con suma presunción:

– ¡Jm! Mi beso todavía sigue dando vueltas en tu cabeza.

¡Oh, rayos! Al oír sus palabras, Melisa abrió su boca y sus ojos de sorpresa ¿¡Pero qué era lo que acababa de escuchar!? ¡Jamás se imaginó que tuviera el descaro de sacar a relucir lo ocurrido! ¡Y mucho menos de esta forma! El inugami continuó con su altanera elocución:

– Esa es la razón por la que estás tan nerviosa y avergonzada. Mi presencia como mi cercanía te perturba, ¿verdad? – Pequeña pausa, y luego con más sorna – ¿Qué ocurre, Melisa? ¿Crees que podría ser capaz de volver a repetirlo? – Ella simplemente no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Su boca estaba abierta como si estuviese a punto de exclamar alguna cosa, el detalle es que estaba tan asombrada que las palabras simplemente no salían. Él continuó con su discurso, esta vez en una pulla desdeñosa – ¡Jm! Si es así, te aconsejo que lo olvides, porque no te volveré a dar ese placer ¡Aunque claro! Si te arrodillas ante mí, ante el gran Sesshomaru, y me suplicas que lo haga puede que tal vez, lo considere – Expresó su frase con aquella ironía de quien estima que por caridad hace un favor – Aunque, ¡por supuesto!, sólo lo haría por mera lastima – Luego casi riendo, concluyó su discurso con una arrogancia ya apenas soportable – ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Si quieres otro sólo tienes que decirlo! Simplemente debes…– Y fue en ese instante que articuló aquella condenada palabra – ¡"Confesarlo"! – Pronunció. Y para Melisa eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. ¡Oh, rayos! ¡Juego revertido! De ese azoramiento arrebolado pasó instantáneamente a la irritación. ¡Maldito engreído! ¡Sólo se estaba burlando de ella! Manoteó iracunda para sacárselo de encima.

– ¡Quítate! – Le demandó. Caminó un par de metros sumamente sulfurada, se detuvo, dio la vuelta para quedar frente a él a una distancia prudente y encararlo. Entonces exasperada le exigió, mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo para darle énfasis a su reclamo – ¡Ofréceme disculpas! – Le gritó.

Sesshomaru la examinó con la mirada. Observó el color de su estado; ya no estaba roja de timidez y vergüenza sino de irritación, y ante aquel pequeño espectáculo lo único que él hizo fue enmarcar nuevamente su sonrisa, lo que produjo una mayor indignación en la chica.

– ¡Es un maldito! – Gritó para sus adentros – ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo detesto! – Le dio la espalda y se fue caminando toda enojada dejándolo atrás – ¡Maldito! ¡Jódete! ¡No te hablaré más! ¡Ley del hielo contigo! ¡Y yo preocupada por él, tratándole de ofrecerle disculpas y todo! ¡Todo para que nos lleváramos mejor! ¡Lo odio! ¡No lo soporto! ¡Huiiii…! – Y se sulfuraba aún más al hacer recuerdo de sus palabras.

Ya cuando se vio sola en mitad del bosque, se detuvo un momento, aunque claro, aún respiraba enfurecida, ya poco le faltaba para echar literalmente vapor por la nariz y las orejas, realmente parecía un toro enardecido. Pero aún así, al observarse a sí misma se calmó, y finalmente sólo emitió un suspiro de desgana y resignación ¡Oh, Dios! Al parecer, llevarse bien con una personalidad como la de Sesshomaru, no era algo tan simple que con sólo una mera predisposición se lograba alcanzar. De todas maneras, ya no estaba dispuesta a tener una actitud de benevolencia y tolerancia con él ¿¡Por qué debía ser ella siempre la preocupada!? ¿¡Por qué debía ser ella siempre la que tuviera cuidado de no herir la susceptibilidad de este condenado hombre tan arrogante, que nunca daba su brazo a torcer!? ¿¡Y que lo único que hacía era lanzar estocadas zahirientes!?

– ¡Ya que se joda! ¡No le hablaré más! ¡Al menos que me ofrezca unas malditas disculpas! – Se determinó a sí misma Melisa. Y así sin más ambages siguió la marcha, con el objetivo de hallar al pequeño yökai y a los siameses, a pesar de que aún lo lograba emanciparse del todo de ese humor displicente.

Y de pronto, logró vislumbrarlos entre medio de la espesura del bosque, estaban en el mismo lugar donde se habían detenido en la primera instancia. Se dignó a marchar hacia ellos, pero fue en ese minuto, que un extraño sonido llamó su atención y detuvo su caminar de forma inmediata. Sólo lo escuchó una vez; una clase de extraño ladrido, pero mucho más agudo, casi como si se tratase del grito de un individuo.

– ¿Pero qué fue eso? – Se preguntó en el acto la chica, ya que curiosamente al momento de escucharlo le produjo un extraño sobresalto. No supo determinarlo al instante, pero de alguna manera, ese particular aullido le promovió una curiosa fijación.

Sin embargo, ante aquello, ¿qué podía hacer? Sólo siguió caminando.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _¹ Sobre el verdadero sentido de la frase: Cuando se habla de esta voz que reclama dentro de Sesshomaru, que apareció por primera vez en el capítulo 37 llamado "Perplejidad y revelación", y que ahora nuevamente se vuelve a reiterar aquí, ese: "La quiero", es en sentido de posesión no de amor. Es decir, que la voz que reclama dentro de Sesshomaru es en el sentido de querer o poseer una cosa. Hago la aclaración por la dudas, aunque creo que en realidad se entiende bastante bien. ;P_

 _² Sobre el humor de Sesshomaru: Cuando utilizo aquellas frases como "humor de la oscuridad" o "humorismo de las tinieblas", hago una referencia directa a ese aspecto sarcástico del personaje, que principalmente se logra apreciar con bastante claridad en las primeras apariciones en la serie, y obviamente también en el manga (De hecho en el manga se remarca más, haciéndolo ver en ocasiones algo infantil, y el cambio a la seriedad, a mi parecer, se observa de forma más drástica). Siempre me pareció que al principio Seesshomaru era bastante cáustico, quizás se debía a la sangre en el ojo que le tenía a Inuyasha y su complejo con la espada. Pero bueno, ese aspecto del personaje la verdad es que me divertía bastante. XD_

 _Siento mucho si el capítulo no fue lo que esperaban ¡jeje! XD_

 _Nos vemos pronto._


	48. C45: LAS ELUCUBRACIONES DE JAKEN

**Notas iniciales:**

 _Qué tal!? Cómo han estado!? Espero que bien. Después de perderme tanto, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. :D Cuídense mucho y nos vemos pronto. ;)_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XLV**

 **LAS ELUCUBRACIONES DE JAKEN**

Se detuvieron en un terreno llano de perspectiva vedada, cercado por arbustos y árboles. Melisa se dedicó a aliviar a los siameses del equipaje que usualmente solía abultarle. Jaken, por su lado, sólo se ocupó en observar como la muchacha realizaba de forma parsimoniosa su tarea.

—¡Vaya bestia de carga en la que se han convertido, Ah-Un! —comentó para sus adentros. Luego observó a su amo de forma desganada y sin mucha esperanza. Después de una pausa, se animó a exponerle a manera de pregunta, como era usual en él, con su risita lambiscona y con el tacto condescendiente con el que generalmente lo trataba.

—Jeje… ¿Amo Sesshomaru? ¿Por qué nos detenemos precisamente en este lugar? ¿Qué nuestro objetivo no es el poblado fantasma?

Como era la costumbre del inugami, simplemente no le contestó, se suspendió en la tarea de observar y examinar con sus sentidos sobrenaturales el lugar, y Jaken ante el desentendimiento de su amo sólo emitió un suspiro de resignación, adquiriendo una expresión postrada en su semblante. ¡Ya ni modo! No obstante, luego de una pausa, Sesshomaru lo exhortó produciendo de inmediato una postura de alerta en él.

—Jaken.

—¡Si mi amo! —respondió al instante.

—Necesito que te quedes con Melisa por un momento.

—¿Quedarme con…? —Jaken observó a la chica.

—Iré al poblado a buscar a Totosai.

—¡Ah, ya entiendo! —reflexionó el pequeño kappa para sus adentros—. No quiere llevar a esta mujer a aquel lugar. Olvidé que es un hervidero de monstruos y yökais, por lo tanto, un lugar no muy benevolente para humanos.

El inugami continuó:

—Sin embargo, necesito tu ayuda —una pequeña pausa. Luego enunció su mandato—. Te quedarás con Melisa por un momento. Te cerciorarás de que el lugar sea seguro para acampar, si el sitio se torna peligroso, se moverán hacía otro lugar más seguro. Tratarán a toda costa de evitar el contacto con cualquier bestia o criatura sobrenatural.

—Muy bien, amo —respondió el kappa, sin evitar reflexionar para sí, en lo inoportuna que se volvía en ocasiones la presencia de la muchacha.

Sesshomaru continuó:

—Cuando corrobores que tan seguro es el sitio, dejarás a Melisa y a Ah-Un y te dirigirás al poblado. Necesito que me ayudes a buscar a Totosai.

—¿Ayudarlo a buscar? —se preguntó, y luego se le esclarecieron las ideas. ¡Claro! Aquel pueblucho era más grande y laberintico de lo que parecía, y el movimiento sobrenatural del que generalmente era artífice hacía las cosas bastante complicadas, sobre todo si el objetivo era buscar a alguien en particular. Sin duda, encontrar al viejo herrero, no iba a ser una actividad tan fácil de realizar.

Sesshomaru concluyó con la siguiente resolución:

—Iré por el sector oeste, por lo tanto, necesito que cubras la zona este del poblado.

—¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto, amo!

Sesshomaru alzó la vista y se percató de que la chica no sólo escuchaba las órdenes que él le daba a su sirviente, sino que los observaba con suma atención, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron Melisa se turbó y desvió la mirada con un exagerado gesto de desprecio, de alguna forma algo caricaturesco. El ademán de Melisa, obviamente, produjo la matemática reacción en el pequeño yökai:

—¡Oye insolente! ¡Y ahora qué diablos pasa contigo! ¡Mujer grosera! ¡Mira que hacerle desprecio al amo! ¡Discúlpate mujer desagradecida! ¡Esas no son maneras! —pero para su desgracia, había olvidado el humor explosivo de la chica, y apenas pudo reaccionar cuando esta comenzó a disparar:

—¡Y tú quién diablos te crees para venir aquí a gritarme! ¡Renacuajo arrogante! ¡Qué te crees que…! —y lo atavió de un chorro violento de regañeras y reclamos, uno tras de otro, sin siquiera darle un segundo para responder.

—¡Ay pero que mal carácter! ¡Qué rayos pasa con ella! ¡Olvidé que estaba irritable!

Al observar la escena, Sesshomaru simplemente enmarcó de forma muy leve una sonrisa, mientras que sus ojos se adornó de un suave brillo de complacencia, como si la reacción furibunda de la chica produjera cierto estimulo de satisfacción en él. Una reservada sonrisa de quien estima una circunstancia, como quién ha tomado al toro por las astas.

—¡Jm! —sólo bufó complacido para sí sin emitir palabras. Los hechos para él saltaban a la vista.

No obstante, tal expresión a pesar de ser bastante comedida, como era particular en él, no pasó desapercibida en lo absoluto por su sirviente, y de alguna forma le produjo cierto espanto a este, un particular desasosiego. En otras palabras, sencillamente le causó una muy mala espina.

—¿¡Qué…qué…!? ¿¡Pero qué diablos con esa sonrisa!? ¿¡Amo Sesshomaru!? —y una curiosa sensación se le arrimó en las entrañas, como cuando se observa el presagio de una presunta fatalidad, muy próxima a desencadenarse. Jaken observó a la chica, ésta aún se encontraba disparando sobre él sus reniegos y maldiciones, pero eso poco le importó porque… ¡Ella!, ¡ella era la artífice de todo esto!, de un momento a otro lo concluyó, dedujo que el extraño comportamiento que últimamente había estado mostrando su amo muy probablemente se debía a Melisa. ¡Estaba seguro de aquello!, una fuerte convicción de apoderó de él, y no pudo evitar enfadarse. Entonces, en una especie de ataque de desespero, alzó un grito tan recio y vigoroso que dejó a la chica rotundamente aturdida.

—¡AY YA CÁLLATE VIEJA REFUNFUÑONA! —Melisa calló al instante, y se quedó por un momento así, alelada con la reacción del pequeño kappa. De alguna forma, la energía de su estado anímico pudo más que la de ella. Pero obviamente Melisa no estaría dispuesta a quedarse atrás. Entonces, cuando comenzó a recuperarse de su aturdimiento, en ese pequeño lapso de segundos, juntó la energía suficiente para comenzar nuevamente a disparar, y entonces le gritó:

—¡Qué te has creído para llamarme vieja y venir hacerme callar, renacuajo y la…! —pero el ímpetu de Jaken en este instante era tal, que simplemente la dejó pequeña.

—¡CÁALLATE! —le gritó con furia nuevamente.

—¡No me voy a callar…!

—¡CÁLLATE!

—¡No…!

—¡CÁLLATE!

—¡Yo…!

—¡CÁLLATE!

—¡Pero…!

—¡CÁLLATE! —y a Melisa sólo le quedó más que guardar silencio, mientras se quedó observándolo con suma perplejidad. ¡Vaya!, ¡y ahora qué con este condenado sapo! El inugami por otra parte, ya se había marchado hacer rato, apenas inició la pequeña contienda entre estos dos.

Jaken empezó a observarla de forma analítica, seria y sumamente grave. Luego de una pausa, entornó la mirada, lo que le dio mayor intensidad su expresión de sospecha, y esto obviamente puso muy nerviosa a la chica.

—¿¡Pero qué diablos le pasa!? —se preguntó rotundamente confundida.

En ese lapso de silencio, que de hecho fue bastante incomodo para ella, Jaken irrumpió con un repentino llamado:

—¡Tú! —le gritó, mientras la señaló con un dedo en una especie de gesto recriminador. Y de pronto, ¡plas! Le dio un golpe con su báculo, el cual Melisa alcanzó a frenar con las manos.

—¡Ey! ¡Pero qué diablos pasa contigo! ¿¡Por qué de repente intentas golpearme!? —sin embargo, Jaken no contestó.

Ambos comenzaron a hacer presión, forcejeando como si se tratase de una disputa donde cada cual intentaba poner a prueba su fuerza. Pero en un momento dado, el pequeño kappa omitió la presión haciendo que Melisa se fuera hacia delante, allí aprovechó la fuerza de la chica y como quién mueve una caña de pescar, realizó una maniobra y provocó que esta se fuera de rodillas al suelo. Ya en el piso, la muchacha comenzaba a protestar cuando este le puso la parte superior del báculo en su cara, a modo de un espadachín cual apunta a su enemigo, y Melisa, confusa, volvió a callar al instante.

—¡Tú! —pequeña pausa. Y luego con ímpetu, dictaminó—. ¡Me lo contarás todo! El amo últimamente ha estado actuando de una forma muy extraña, ¡y algo me dice que la causante de aquello eres tú!

¿¡De a dónde diablos, de repente, este condenado renacuajo había sacado tanto carácter y determinación!? Melisa sólo tragó saliva.

* * *

Ryusei se encontraba mirando el vasto horizonte de nubes, desde una de las tantas terrazas del castillo flotante de Irasue cuando pronunció:

—Está muy cerca, lo puedo sentir.

—¡Vaya! Desde que tuviste contacto con esa mujer, tu sentido de percepción ha mejorado bastante —le comentó Haakon, su sirviente.

—Sí, así es. Desde que analicé la energía que maneja Melisa, me ha resultado un poco más sencillo rastrear a mi primo, ya que la presencia que Ryukoushin emite, cambió de forma drástica desde que fue liberado por aquel humano.

—Supongo que es por esa extraña energía con la cual ha sido influenciado, ¿no?

—Sí, al parecer.

—¿Pero qué hará que esta energía sea tan especial que complica que rastreemos a Ryukoushin?

—En realidad, el asunto es más simple de lo que parece —contestó Ryusei—. Lo que pasa es que esta energía se confunde con el ambiente, con el medio natural, pero en realidad, está ahí, sólo que pasa desapercibida. Desde que toqué a Melisa pude comprenderlo. Por eso, ahora me resulta algo más sencillo rastrear a mi primo.

—¡Pues entonces! ¡Qué estamos esperando! No hay tiempo que perder, debemos largarnos cuanto antes, antes que el condenado se vuelva a ocultar —incitó el sirviente, y Ryusei caminó hacia una zona específica del lugar, hacia Irasue. Ésta se encontraba sentada en una especie de diván bebiendo sake. Luego de apurar una copa y al ver al dragón acercarse a ella, comentó:

—¿Ya te vas, Ryusei?

—Es una lástima, pero sí, debo irme de inmediato —respondió este.

—¿Has dado con el rastro de tu primo?

—Efectivamente —reveló con cordialidad el dragón—. Así que con el pesar de mi corazón debo partir. Pero no te preocupes, ten por seguro, que pronto vendré a visitarte —le expresó con una sonrisa galante, a lo que Irasue con actitud coqueta y algo irónica, añadió:

—¡Claro! Estoy segura de aquello —luego lo observó de pies a cabeza con una mirada algo impúdica, y de forma incitadora agregó—. Ten presente, que siempre, siempre, eres bienvenido en mi castillo.

—¡Pues no sabes lo presente que lo tengo! —contestó éste.

Sostuvieron sus miradas por un momento, y luego ésta rompió con el ambiente añadiendo con simpleza y tranquilidad:

—Muy bien, entonces vete antes de que lo vuelvas a perder.

Ryusei se inclinó en señal de despedida, y estaba a punto de retirarse cuando Irasue lanzó su petición:

—Si ves a Sesshomaru mándale saludos de mi parte, y pregúntale que tal le ha ido con el presente que le entregué. Espero que le haya dado un buen uso.

—¿Presente? —se preguntó Ryusei en voz alta, pero ésta no le contestó, siguió bebiendo el licor de a pequeños sorbos. Luego lanzó un comentario como quien emite sus pensamientos de forma casual:

—Me pregunto si esa muchacha humana sigue acompañándolo.

—Pues sí, aún viajan juntos —respondió de manera simple el ryu, aunque algo extrañado por su comentario. ¿Por qué a Irasue se le pasaba por la cabeza lo contrario?

—Me pregunto hasta donde durará eso… —volvió a enunciar de forma suave, casi como si se lo dijese a sí misma. Al parecer, ella no pensaba que la relación entre el inugami y la mujer humana, sea cual sea esta, se tratase precisamente de algo duradero.

* * *

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó el pequeño kappa, llegando a espantar hasta las aves del lugar—. ¡Eso es inconcebible! ¡No puedo creer lo que escucho! ¿¡El amo te beso!? —Jaken estaba estupefacto.

—Eh… bueno… No fue un beso propiamente tal, más bien, un intento o algo así, fue algo furtivo y… efímero —contestó la chica arrebolada y un poco tímida.

—¡Es mentira! ¡No te creo! ¡Son imaginaciones tuyas! —exclamó, no dando crédito a lo que escuchaba. Sencillamente no podía aceptarlo.

—¡Pues que crees! —protestó de inmediato la chica a la defensa de su integridad mental—. ¡Claro que no son imaginaciones mías! ¡Ni que estuviera mal del mate¹! ¿¡Qué crees que soy!? ¿Una mentirosa o una loca que se inventa las cosas?

Jaken comenzó a revolverse la cabeza con las manos, y a desordenar y apretujar el diminuto gorro que la adornaba.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡El amo no pudo haber hecho una cosa como esa! ¡No lo puedo aceptar! ¡Seguro que lo imaginaste! —la volvió a acusar.

—¡Pues te acabo de decir que no lo imaginé! —reiteró con molestia—. ¡Él realmente se fue encima de mí!, y bueno… —Melisa bajó el tono de voz, en señal de que le avergonzaba un poco hablar del tema—. Supongo… que fue algo así como… una beso robado —contestó, y luego añadiendo algo más de seguridad a su afirmación, agregó— Sí. Efectivamente fue eso lo que sucedió.

—¡Pues déjame decirte que no te creo! —le contestó con rabia el pequeño kappa—. ¡Es imposible que él amo haya hecho una cosa como esa! ¿¡Estás segura que eso fue realmente lo que ocurrió!? ¿¡Seguro que no lo soñaste!?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Te lo estoy diciendo!

—¿O… no será que fuiste tú la que lo hizo? —volvió a culparla—. Al fin y al cabo, no sería la primera vez.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Además eso fue muy distinto! ¡Aquella vez, ni siquiera era consciente de lo que hacía!

—¿Y ahora sí? ¡Pues déjame decirte que estabas recontra borracha!

—¡Ahpt…! —a Melisa se le atragantaron las palabas, pero luego volvió a defenderse con más ímpetu—. ¡Sí, pero no inconsciente! ¡Y te digo que no fue imaginación mía ni tampoco un sueño! ¡Tú "amo bonito" realmente lo hizo! ¡Él fue, no yo! ¡No soy una mentirosa! ¡Y a mí, en ese momento, me sorprendió tanto como a ti! ¡Ni siquiera supe cómo reaccionar! ¡Huiii! ¿¡Sabes qué!? ¡Ya me estas hartando!, ¡tanto tú como tu amo! ¡Ya no los soporto! ¿¡Y sabes qué más!? ¡A estas alturas me da exactamente lo mismo si logras creerme o no! ¡A final de cuentas, es tu maldito problema! ¡Hechos son hechos, y punto! ¡Mi conciencia está tranquila, porque sé que estoy diciendo la absoluta verdad de lo que ocurrió! —observó al kappa, y luego desvió la mirada haciéndole un gesto de despreció, el cual el pequeño yökai respondió de la misma forma. Sin embargo, luego de una pequeña pausa ambos se tranquilizaron del arrebato, para finalmente lanzar un suspiro de resignación, el cual se dio al unísono.

La cabeza de Jaken comenzó a divagar:

—¡Ay… amo bonito! ¿Qué está pasando con usted? —luego observó a la chica—. Pero de alguna manera, tengo que reconocer que tampoco me sorprende tanto. Después de todo, siempre tuve un presentimiento, una impresión de todo esto. De alguna forma tengo que aceptar, que Melisa probablemente dice la verdad.

—Está bien, Jaken —la chica emitió otro suspiro—. Hagamos las paces, ¿sí? Ya no quiero más guerras, suficiente tengo con la arrogancia de tu amo. ¿Hm? ¿Jaken? ¿Me estas escuchando?

Él no contestó, siguió cavilando:

—Al amo siempre le ha atraído esta mujer, sí, debo reconocerlo, siempre tuve esa impresión. La forma en que la mira y la atención que siempre le ha prestado, no es precisamente por la utilidad que entrega a nuestra causa. Pero… ¡Por qué! ¡Por qué precisamente una humana! ¡Ay amo! ¡Por qué no pudo fijarse en otra cosa! ¡Ahh…! ¡Todo esto me huele tan mal! Creo que nada bueno puede salir de esto. ¡Amo Sesshomaru! ¿¡Qué es lo que está pasando con usted!? ¡Cómo diablos ha llegado a caer tan bajo!

—Jaken. ¿Me estas escuchando?

—Ahora que lo pienso, todas estas desgracias comenzaron a suceder desde que el amo empezó a involucrarse con humanos, ¡jamás debió hacerlo!, debió permanecer como el yökai fuerte y frío que siempre fue. ¡Pero tuvo que aparecer esa chiquilla en su camino, la pequeña Lin! ¡Está bien!, la presencia de esa muchachita nunca resultó ser un agravante mayor en la vida de mi amo, sin embargo… me parece que ese fue el comienzo de la fatalidad. Desde ese instante, la intolerancia hacia esta raza fue mitigando en el carácter del señor Sesshomaru. Y al mantener el vínculo con Lin, de alguna forma, también lo ha llevado a estar en contacto con más gente de esta deplorable raza.

—¿Jaken?

—¡Ay amo Sesshomaru…! ¿Pero por qué precisamente esta mujer? ¡Si es tan molesta e inútil! Mmm… Quizás aquel "primer beso" fue el detonante de todo… ¿Será? Recuerdo que en aquel instante, nos sorprendió bastante, tanto al amo como a mí. Sin duda esta mujer, en constantes ocasiones ha resultado ser muy atrevida. Aunque la muy descarada siempre afirmó que jamás lo hizo con intención, y todavía lo sigue reiterando.

—¿Aló? ¿Aló?

—Sin embargo, me parece que la fijación del señor Sesshomaru por esta mujer comenzó desde mucho antes. ¿Quizás desde el momento que la conoció? ¿Le atrajo a primera vista? O… tal vez, sólo nació a través de un destello de simpatía por haberle salvado la vida. A final de cuentas, a pesar de que a simple vista no se aprecie, el amo Sesshomaru es muy agradecido con los que lo ayudan desinteresadamente.

—¡Jaken! ¿Me estas escuchando?

—Mm… no lo sé… tal vez el asunto sea más trivial de lo que parece. Quizás sólo se trata un mero engatusamiento superficial debido a su extraña apariencia. Melisa, a la vista, se ve muy diferente a las mujeres humanas de por aquí, quizás eso llamó la atención del amo.

—¡Oye!

—Por otro lado, he visto contantemente a los hombres de la aldea quedar encandilados con su presencia cada vez que permanecemos en ese lugar. Probablemente, a los ojos de los hombres debe resultar muy atrayente. Aunque la muy tonta parece no darse cuenta de aquello, ¡siempre está pajareando!

—¡Ey!

—Sin embargo… creo que eso es un gran punto a nuestro favor. Las mujeres cuando descubren a los hombres quedar prendados de ellas, pueden llegar a volverse muy malvadas y manipuladoras. ¡Ja! ¡Díganmelo a mí! ¡Que tuve que sufrir tanto en mi juventud debido al mal amor!

—¡Oye! ¡Jaken!

—No obstante… ¡No puedo permitir que algo como eso suceda con el amo! ¡Debo impedirlo! ¡Sí! Sería un gran problema si Melisa es consciente de la atracción que siente el amo hacia ella. ¡Debo convencerla de lo contrario!, persuadirla de que esta circunstancia sólo se trató de algo accidental.

Y entonces, saliendo de su remolino mental, el pequeño kappa alzó la voz para demandar a la chica:

—¡Melisa! —gritó.

—¡Te escucho! —respondió ésta al instante, ya que hace rato estaba tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

Luego ésta pensó para sí:

—¡Por fin reacciona! Ya me tenía preocupada… ¡Qué diablos está pasando por su cabeza! Seguramente el rollo de que entre Sesshomaru y yo existe alguna cosa. O quizás… de que quedé embelesada por recibir un simple beso. ¡Sí, claro! ¡Cómo si eso fuera posible! —se dijo para sí con algo de despecho.

—Quiero que me escuches bien —pronunció el pequeño yökai, pero la chica se ensimismó, por lo que dejó de prestarle atención— Oye, ¿me estas escuchando?

Y esta vez, fue Melisa la que comenzó a divagar:

—Sin embargo… —rememoró la circunstancia entre Sesshomaru y ella—. Debo reconocer que en aquel instante, su beso sí que me sorprendió mucho, jamás me habría imaginado que él fuera capaz de hacer una cosa como esa, y menos conmigo. Soy una humana, se supone que él detesta a los humanos.

—¿Melisa?

—Aunque debo admitir, que sí pensé de más, ¡me pasé algunos rollos! que me llevaron a imaginar por un momento, que él pudiera estar enamorado de mí. Aunque después… pude percatarme por la expresión de perplejidad en su rostro, de que estaba tan aturdido como yo. Es por eso que logré comprender, que sólo fue una clase de impulso que simplemente no controló. Probablemente sucedió por la circunstancia del momento, y no precisamente porque tuviera sentimientos o alguna clase de interés hacia mí.

—¡Oye!

—¡Ay…Dios! —Melisa emitió un suspiro en sus pensamientos—. Fue por eso que me predispuse a olvidar el asunto, y dejar de prestarle importancia. ¡Pero el hecho de sentirme asediada por su mirada me ponía tan nerviosa!, fue por eso que en aquel instante, le dije aquella estupidez de que confesara lo que sentía o que simplemente me ofreciera unas disculpas. ¡Ay, si soy tan estúpida! ¡Con eso empeoré las cosas! ¡Además, conociendo el carácter orgulloso que tiene! Sin embargo…

—¡Ey!

—¡Luego lo comprendí! —Melisa comenzó a sulfurarse—. ¡El muy maldito poco problema se hacía con el asunto! ¡Fue capaz de burlarse de mí como si nada! ¡Huiii! ¡Lo detesto tanto! ¡Creo que esto me pasa por ser demasiado ingenua! ¡No debería tomarme las cosas con tanta seriedad! Después de todo —salió a flote su prejuicio feminista—, ¡es un hombre! ¡Qué más se puede esperar!

—¡Melisa! —la volvió a exhortar, esta vez con un grito violento.

—¡Sí!, ¡te oigo! ¡No es necesario que me grites! —contestó esta con irritación.

—¡Pues entonces deja de divagar de una vez! ¡Necesito que me escuches!

—¡Pues dime! ¡Te estoy escuchando hacer rato! ¡Eres tú el que se pone a divagar no yo!

—¡Cállate de una vez y escucha! Melisa… —Jaken se puso muy serio—. Quiero que entiendas muy bien una cosa —paréntesis. Luego, lanzó su argumento con arrojo—. Lo que ocurrió entre el señor Sesshomaru y tú, ¡sólo fue un accidente! ¡Quiero que lo comprendas bien! —Melisa pestañeó repetidas veces, como si fuera una pendrive humano recibiendo información—. El amo Sesshomaru, ¡no tiene ninguna clase de sentimientos hacia ti! Es imposible para mi señor, a un ser de su categoría, tener alguna clase de fijación hacia una humana. ¿Lo puedes comprender bien, chiquilla?

—¡Claro que sí! —respondió la chica con molestia—. ¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Y no es necesario que me lo refriegues en la cara!

—¡Cállate y escucha! ¡No me interrumpas porque no he terminado! —Melisa se quedó callada, y Jaken prosiguió—. Lo que ocurrió en ese instante, sólo logró darse por que tú estabas encima de él, instigándolo.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Espera! ¡No! ¡No fue así! ¡Yo jamás tuve la intención de…! —pero Jaken la frenó con un argumento ya utilizado:

—¡Pues estabas recontra borracha! ¡Eso lo pude ver con mis propios ojos! ¡No lo puedes negar! ¡Seguramente ni siquiera te acuerdas de todas las estupideces que hiciste! —y Melisa se turbó, ya que no encontró las palabras precisas para rebatir lo que el pequeño kappa acababa de objetar—. Es por eso que quiero que entiendas que el amo Sesshomaru no tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó, probablemente reaccionó de aquella forma debido a la circunstancia en la que se vio azorado.

Melisa expresó en su rostro una mueca de disconformidad. Si bien, estaba de acuerdo con el razonamiento del pequeño yökai sobre eso de que sólo fue una circunstancia del momento, no estaba muy conforme con su forma de expresar los hechos, de alguna manera, estimaba que su argumento circundaba enormemente en lo machista, ¡eso de culparla a ella por todo! Al fin y al cabo, cada uno se hace cargo de sus acciones, independiente de cuanto te incite el otro, cada uno se hace cargo de lo suyo, y nada justifica procederes y comportamientos que son propios de ti.

Sin embargo, entendía el asunto, es por eso que en aquel entonces había intentado ofrecerle unas disculpas al inugami, y acabar de una vez por todas con la tensión que se había suscitado luego entre los dos. ¡Pero el muy maldito! ¡Tenía que echar todo a perder con sus condenados sarcasmos! Melisa comenzó a sulfurarse nuevamente al hacer recuerdo del incidente en el bosque y la actitud arrogante del inugami. Por su parte, Jaken continuó con su discurso sin percatarse aún del estado anímico en el que entraba la chica.

—Es por eso que lo mejor será olvidarlo. Lo que ocurrió sólo fue un accidente, una circunstancia de poca monta, por lo que es mejor hacer como si nunca pasó. ¿Lo entiendes, Melisa?

—¡Pues claro! —respondió esta con violencia. Y para sorpresa de él, expresó— ¡No sabes lo gustosa que estoy en olvidarlo! ¡Lo que pasó jamás debió haber sucedido! ¡Fue la cosa más grotesca que pudo haber ocurrido! ¡Imagínate! ¡Sesshomaru y yo! ¡Qué ridículo! ¡Sin mencionar lo antinatural que resulta! ¡Después de todo soy una humana! Y él… ¡un maldito perro!

—¡Ey! ¡Pero qué diablos pasa contigo! ¡No trates al amo de esa forma! ¡Retráctate! —la conversación comenzó a transformarse de nuevo en una pelea.

—¡Pues por supuesto que no lo haré! Además no estoy equivocada. ¡Es un perro!

—¡Claro que no! ¡No hables del amo de esa forma! ¡Compararlo con esos vulgares canes!

—¡Cállate! ¡Me importa un carajo!

—¡Grosera! ¡Maleducada! ¡Eres tú la que debe guardar silencio!

—¡Pues no lo haré! ¡Y si no te gusta puedes largarte! ¡Ve a buscar a tu amo perruno allá, al pueblucho raro ese! —Melisa le dio la espalda al kappa, para desembocarse en la ordenanza de sus cosas e instalarse definitivamente en el lugar, pero Jaken, poniéndose muy serio la volvió a interpelar:

—Melisa, ¡No creas que esta conversación acaba aquí! —la muchacha volteó y lo encaró con una mirada displicente.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Tienes algo más que agregar?

—¡Claro que sí! —pequeña pausa. Luego…— ¡Me contarás todo! De ahora en adelante, me mantendrás al corriente de todo lo que pasé entre el Señor Sesshomaru y tú, ¿entendido?

—¡Pues no lo haré!

—¿¡Qué!?

Melisa lo observó por un momento con expresión de sospecha. Y luego manifestó:

—¿De qué tienes miedo, Jaken? ¿De qué Sesshomaru realmente esté interesado en mí?

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡De qué estás hablando, mujer estúpida!? ¡Por supuesto que el amo no tiene ningún interés en ti! ¡Qué te has creído! ¡Ja! ¡No seas ridícula! ¡No puede causarme temor una cosa como esa!

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces por qué quieres mantenerte al corriente de todo?

—¡Pues porque simplemente no confió en ti! ¡Pude ser testigo aquella vez, cuando te le tiraste encima y lo besaste a la fuerza! ¡Sin duda eres una descarada!

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Qué te has creído, payaso ridículo, para decirme descarada! ¡Jamás en mi vida me he tirado encima de nadie! ¡Ni mucho menos lo haría con el odioso de tu amo! ¡Qué te quede claro!

—¿¡Ah, sí!? ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

—¡Pues por supuesto que sí! ¡Si depende de mí, da por hecho de que no ocurrirá absolutamente nada entre Sesshomaru y yo! ¡Cosa estúpida!

Sin duda Jaken estaba molesto por las ofensivas constantes, sin embargo, la corroboración de la muchacha de alguna manera lo hizo sentirse más tranquilo, por lo que su mal humor amainó.

—¡Muy bien! Supongo que este asunto ya está saldado —el pequeño kappa le echó una examinada rápida al lugar con los ojos—. Me parece que este lugar es seguro para acampar, por lo tanto, nos quedaremos aquí, así que… ¡Cocina de una vez, mujer! ¡Necesito comer!

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Qué diablos pasa contigo! ¿¡Crees que soy tu esposa o qué!?

—¡Cállate! ¡Sólo hazlo! El señor Sesshomaru ha solicitado mis servicios, por lo que necesito marcharme cuanto antes. Y para cumplir con mí trabajo necesito hacerlo con energía. ¡Así que mueve esas manos y cocina de una vez!

—¡Chte! ¡Eres un sinvergüenza! Sólo lo haré porque yo también estoy hambrienta, pero no creas que estoy haciéndolo por ti.

—¡Pues no me importa! ¡Sólo quiero comer! —Melisa se desembocó en su tarea con desdén.

Estaba sacando las cacerolas y los implementos necesarios para la cocina al aire libre, cuando de pronto lo volvió a escuchar. Volvió a escuchar un extraño aullido a la distancia.

—¿Qué fue eso? —se preguntó al instante.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Jaken sin percatarse.

—El sonido que se escuchó hace sólo un momento.

—¿De qué hablas? En un bosque hay sonidos por doquier.

—Se escuchó como una especie de ladrido agudo.

—¡Pues que crees! Sólo es el sonido de un animal, probablemente se trate de algún zorro. ¡Ya apresúrate de una vez que tengo hambre!

—Un zorro… —quedó pensativa la chica.

No era la primera vez que escuchaba zorros, pero de alguna manera, encontraba ese ladrido muy particular. Estaba segura de que se trataba del mismo que escuchó antes; quizás provenían del mismo animal.

—Mm… tengo un extraño presentimiento sobre esto —comentó en voz baja. Miró hacia la profundidad del bosque—. Sólo espero que no sea señal de mal augurio.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _¹ Estar mal del mate: Estar mal de la cabeza._

 _Antes me marcharme les comentaré que esta historia se publica en "fanfic punto es" bajo la cuenta de_ _ **Paraiso**_ _. Y también, recientemente en wattpad con la cuenta de_ _ **Oniria Paraiso**_ _._

 _Sin más que decir, me despido. Nos vemos pronto ;) Cuídense mucho, buena vibra y armonía para el año, para que no les agarre el estrés y la monotonía. ^-^_


	49. C46: EL ACECHO DE UN CURIOSO CÁNIDO

**CAPÍTULO XLVI**

 **EL ACECHO DE UN CURIOSO CÁNIDO**

Estaba aburrido, era un hecho, no obstante, se acercó a los arbustos de zarzamoras que circundaban la parte alta de un río y comió voraz; fastidiado o no, el estado salvaje siempre avivaba su apetito. Después de saciarse lo suficiente de aquellos frutos, se dirigió sin rodeo hacia una zona concreta, olisqueó afanoso una pequeña porción de tierra con su fino hocico hasta hallar la suave estela del rastro, allí, con sus patas delanteras, escarbó raudo para sacar el huevo de un faisán, que en previo acto silencioso y repentino sustrajo, con el objetivo de almacenar para cuando el hambre volviera a aguijonearle las entrañas. En esta forma básica y animal, el saciar el apetito se volvía la principal ocupación, aunque en cierto sentido lo encontraba divertido, dejarse llevar por el instinto y una sabiduría nata de ese reflejo de adaptación y supervivencia; era estimulante. Por lo que a veces, lo consideraba la manera más eficaz de sobrellevar el hastío que puede provocar la monotonía de una vida, donde consigues todo con suma facilidad. En su estado animal su mente cesaba, solo se dejaba llevar por su instinto, aquel impulso que jamás traicionaría a la propia naturaleza que lo regía. Cuando comparaba estas dos formas llegaba a dudar de la supremacía del raciocinio, porque, a veces, es muy fácil errar, perderse en tribulaciones mentales, y llegar a olvidar la simplicidad que alberga la vida.

Bajó por el terreno escarpado, y se aproximó a la orilla del río, la parte más tranquila para beber, y de repente, un curioso habitante llamó su atención; una tortuga acuática. La vio asomarse de entre las aguas, arrimándose a la ribera para disfrutar de los cálidos rayos del sol. Sintió curiosidad, por lo que comenzó a acecharla. ¿Qué tan fuerte podría resultar aquel elemental quelonio ante él? Era muy probable que ante su fuego fatuo ardiera en un instante, convirtiéndose en un solo gran chicharrón. Y fue en ese momento, cuando lo consideró: ¿Chicharrón de tortuga? ¡Pues no sonaba para nada mal! ¡Mm…! ¿Qué tan deliciosa podría resultar la carne de aquel reptil? Nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de degustarlo. ¿Sería realmente apetitosa? Sin embargo, resultaba demasiado bajo por su parte hacer uso de poderes mágicos para ganarle la contienda, después de todo, se trataba de un simple galápago. ¡No! ¡Debía ser justo!, si estaba en esta forma debía seguir las reglas del juego como lo dispone el reino animal. Así que de forma sencilla sólo se acercó para combatirlo con sus fauces.

Lo rodeó de un lado a otro de forma ansiosa, buscando el punto más débil para agredir. El reptil alzó la cabeza al sentirse amenazado, lo hizo con arrogancia; el rostro se asemejaba a la fisonomía de un viejo decrepito y cascarrabias, y sus ojos entornados parecían expresar la falta de paciencia e irritación. ¡Realmente parecía un vejestorio malhumorado!

Entonces comenzó a lanzar su bravo embate de dentelladas. La tortuga se encogía dentro de su armazón con cada ataque, y él sólo se quedaba mordisqueando el duro carapacho. Pero a pesar de esa particular apariencia deslucida y tosca, el animal era más fiero y rápido de lo que parecía, y de pronto, aprovechó el hocico abierto de su contrincante para lanzar un mordisco el cual casi perfora su lengua. Se alejó de la tortuga a quejumbras y gemidos; eso le había dolido mucho. Y el orgulloso quelonio aprovechó la instancia para arremeter, se lanzó frente a él con la cabeza empinada lanzando fieros mordiscos. El susto de aquel primer ataque le acobardó por un instante, por lo que retrocedió ante el animal.

Y fue entonces cuando la soberbia del raciocinio se apoderó de su instinto: ¿él, acobardándose ante un simple galápago?, ¿derrotado por una rustica tortuga de agua? Buscó la parte trasera del reptil, sabía que aquel pico era peligroso, por lo que intentó enterrar sus colmillos en la blanda carne de la retaguardia: la cola y las patas, pero fue inútil. Rasguñó impaciente con sus garras, para luego lanzar otro mordisco, y roer con desesperación el caparazón mientras emitía gañidos de molestia. ¡No había caso!, ¡no podía llegar hasta el reptil! Pero el poder de la razón volvió a quebrantar aquella irreflexiva ofuscación, así que detuvo su arrebato; sólo conseguiría dañar sus lustrosos colmillos.

Resignado ante la molesta inmunidad del animal, sencillamente desistió, aunque sin antes realizar su último agravio: se posó sobre él, flexionó un poco la parte pélvica y… lo orinó. Se retiró, lo tanteó con el olfato, para luego volver a posarse sobre él y marcarlo por segunda vez, para que quedara bien señalado de que «esta cosa simplemente no se podía comer». Cuando terminó de realizar su acción se alejó campante. ¡Bah! ¡Ya encontraría algo mejor que degustar!

Corrió a gran velocidad a campo traviesa, dirigiéndose a la zona donde se encontraban las guaridas de sus pequeños roedores del paraje. Buscó por el terreno valiéndose de su fino olfato como también de un desarrollado sentido de la audición, buscó de un lugar a otro olisqueando la tierra de la zona, y escuchando a través del delgado colchón de hojas, pero una presa mayor desencajó su atención. Y sin meditarlo demasiado, se lanzó a la caza de una rauda liebre. La persecución lo llevó hasta donde se encontraba Melisa.

* * *

Sesshomaru alzó la mirada y contempló el paisaje, la niebla del lugar difuminaba siluetas y contornos brindando una imagen de onírico edén. De alguna manera, sentía que este cuadro representaba muy bien lo que se retorcía en sus entrañas, esa ansiedad que provocaba la espera, y que mantenía a su temperamento, su mente y voluntad en una nébula de incertidumbre, de poca nitidez. Pese a aquello, subió las escalinatas una a una con suma tranquilidad, el pueblo estaba allí, no se movería de su lugar, y Totosai, a pesar de actuar en ocasiones, de forma extraña e impredecible, le esperaba. Se preguntaba sobre el tipo de arma con la que se encontraría, después de todo la vara se hallaba en una posición muy alta, pese a aquello, el viejo no era un aficionado, no por nada fue el herrero predilecto de la familia por centenares. Aun así, no podía evitar cavilar en la dimensión de su petición. Sí… superar el poderío de Colmillo Explosivo. ¿Qué tan cuerda resultaba su solicitud? Se lo cuestionaba.

Bakusaiga era su arma, la que nació como una especie de extensión y representación de su propio poder, aquella que le dio fin a una etapa de su vida y marcó el comienzo a una nueva, que le dio la potestad, incluso, de superar a su progenitor, y ser digno de ese linaje, de esa sangre que orgullosa corre por el torrente de sus venas. Se preguntaba, ¿qué tan sensata resultaba su demanda? Bakusaiga era parte de él, y sin embargo, en su desesperación por recuperarla, no dudó en demandar algo igual o superior a ella. De alguna forma, percibía que traicionaba a su espíritu.

Detuvo su paso, se quedó con la rodilla flexionada, un pie en un escalón y con el otro en el de abajo, observó la suave bruma que vedaba la aldea, que cambiaba las formas, y tergiversaba las imágenes. Avizoró las figuras que se moldeaban en ella, aquellos fantasmas deformes que poblaban la atmosfera. Pero luego entornó los ojos, agudizó su mirada, y visualizó la forma real de las cosas que lo rodeaban, de los árboles, los pilares de los toriis, las casas, los tejados que lograba notar a la distancia.

El carácter de Sesshomaru adquirió cierta sazón de temple y seguridad. ¡No! ¡Ese pensamiento era falso! De nada servía torturarse a sí mismo con ridículos dilemas mentales, ya que, si estaba haciendo esto, era porque precisaba recuperarla, en ningún instante lo hizo para renunciar a ella.

Siguió su marcha, subiendo escalón por escalón, sumergiéndose en la magia de ese pueblo fantasma.

* * *

Ya habían pasado largas horas desde que Jaken se marchó. Melisa esperaba impaciente, el bosque se percibía demasiado tranquilo y eso de alguna forma le perturbaba. Había estado irritable la mayor parte del día gracias al inugami, y luego, la pequeña disputa con Jaken, pero de alguna manera, aquello le había mantenido distraída de la curiosa atmosfera que se sentía en el lugar, ahora que estaba sola, resultaba inquietante, como de ultratumba. Quizás se debía a la cercanía con la susodicha aldea de monstruos y fantasmas.

Después de observar por un momento como el sol resbalaba hacia el horizonte con una suavidad imperceptible, decidió matar el tiempo preparando la cena. Si se quedaba así, tanto los nervios como la impaciencia terminarían por enloquecerla.

—Ya pronto atardecerá, será mejor que cocine algo, antes que sea muy tarde y me atrape la noche. Espero que Jaken y Sesshomaru regresen pronto. No me gustaría pasar la noche tan sola, el silencio y la atmosfera de este lugar me pone nerviosa —comentó para sí, mientras se frotaba los brazos y pequeños escalofríos le invadían.

Observó a los siameses y cómo estos sin inconvenientes, buscaban y seleccionaban tranquilos y relajados, de entre los hierbajos del suelo para alimentarse.

—¡Qué envidia me dan! —comentó al mirarlos—. Supongo que ustedes, como seres sobrenaturales, están acostumbrados a esto, ¿no? —Melisa volvió a suspirar con desgana, sin reparar, que algo oculto entre la oscura fronda del bosque… la observaba.

Él acechaba a la chica, aguardaba con cautela entre los arbustos; la imagen de ella, aherrojada en el reflejo de sus ojos celestes, la avidez de su temperamento caldeaba su curiosidad. ¿¡Quién diablos era esta chica!? ¿Y qué estaba haciendo en un lugar como este? La observaba con detenimiento, sin siquiera perder su imagen en el segundo de un pestañeo, como cuando una bestia aguarda a su presa. Parecía humana para él, aunque su aspecto y su presencia distaba en parte de lo que se conocía de esta raza. Sin embargo, no era la primera vez que se encontraba con humanos de extrañas facciones, no obstante, era la primera vez que veía a una mujer. Estaba más que seguro que pertenecía a los nanban¹, aquella extraña gente venida desde el océano y arribada en el extremo sur del país.

Sin embargo, la vibración de su presencia, como su aroma, se le hacía raro. Enarboló su nariz para cerciorarse, olisqueó el ambiente, y aspiró el ingrávido aroma de la chica. Volvió a pensar en lo inusual de su fragancia, demasiado liviano para un humano. Decidió rondarla, quizás si la vigilaba por un tiempo descubriría más cosas de la extraña mujer; después de todo, estaba acompañada de un yökai. Observó por breves segundos al dragón que con una sana indiferencia pastaba muy cerca de la chica. Luego, ágil se sumergió entre la maleza, su rápido movimiento provocó una suave agitación en la maraña, esto llamó la atención de los siameses los cuales alzaron la cabeza al sentir el ruido, aspiraron el aroma de aquello que los rondaba y luego se echaron sobre la hierba con sumo relajo. Melisa pensó que si nada perturbaba al dragón pues no había de qué preocuparse.

—Probablemente sólo se trate de un animal —pensó.

Melisa continuó en su labor. Luego de un rato, el contenido comenzó a humear y a impregnar el ambiente no sólo de aromas aterciopelados, sino también, de una calidez acogedora, propia del hogar. Ahora sólo faltaba que regresaran los comensales. Pese a que Sesshomaru no probaba nada cocinado, se sintió bien ante la idea de esperarlos con la cena lista; a fortuna del sentimiento servicial que la envolvía, Jaken comía como un sabañón. Pero la tarde seguía su curso y ninguno de los dos se dignaba a aparecer. Se desalentó, miró por un momento el pequeño caldero donde reposaba la comida y suspiró al advertir cómo se enfriaba. En un momento dado le provocó meter el cucharon y llevarse un poco del contenido a la boca, y fue en aquel instante, cuando se percató de dos curiosos ojos celestes, relucientes como dos canicas, entre la maraña verde oscuro del lugar. No pudo descifrar de inmediato a qué pertenecía, pero ver aquellos dos iris redondos y celestes clavados en ella le alarmó, por lo que dejó de hacer lo que hacía, pese a que se perdieron en un santiamén al momento de reparar en ellos.

—¿¡Pero que fue aquello…!? —Movida por un reflejo inconsciente se arrimó al dragón, sin embargo, este no parecía alertado. Pese a la actitud relajada de los siameses ella no bajó la guardia, esperó a que la cosa que los acechaba se mostrara.

Volvió a sentir movimiento entre los arbustos, en un lado, luego en otro, cambiando de direcciones de forma constante; todo indicaba, que el monstruo, el animal o la cosa que acechaba, los rodeaba. Ella siguió alerta, recelosa, con el corazón palpitante. Por su lado, los siameses, poco y nada entendían lo que le sucedía a la chica, la observaban candorosos, mientras uno de ellos le rumiaba el cabello como para llamar su atención y liberar el nerviosismo que percibían en su energía.

Y de pronto, la cosa se reveló, saltando imprevisible de entre la fronda hacia una pequeña porción de tierra descampada, para quedar expuesto a la mirada de Melisa. Esto provocó en una primera reacción, un pequeño gritito ahogado por parte de ella. Y allí lo contempló, parado sobre sus pequeñas y delgadas patas, con un rostro fino y alargado, no medía más allá de unos treintaicinco centímetros de altura, su pelaje como la nieve, sus ojos celestes realzaban en la blancura de esa piel.

—¡Pero si es sólo un zorro! —comento con sorpresa, alivio, y con una sonrisa en el rostro, al ser testigo de la belleza del animal. El pequeño cuadrúpedo volvió a hundirse entre la fronda—. ¡Espera, no te vayas! —Y rápida sacó un paquete de chucherías saladas, e intentó llamar su atención—. ¡Ven aquí! —lo llamó con voz meliflua, como cuando se incita a un niño o a una mascota. Lanzó a cierta distancia una de las galletas de la bolsa. El animal se asomó, se acercó con suspicacia, y olfateó a cierta distancia lo que le había arrojado la chica. Cuando tuvo algo de confianza, se zampó en un dos por tres el bocado y se volvió a alejar en un segundo. Melisa repitió la acción.

Y así se mantuvo por un rato, admirando la belleza del pequeño can mientras lo seducía con comida.

—¡Qué lindo eres! —Estaba más que embelesada con el animal—. Pareces un peluche, ¡que ganas de apretarte! —y siguió lanzándole chucherías, esta vez más cerca de ella, como para poder admirarlo mejor, y en un momento dado, lo tuvo en definitiva a sus pies. Se sentía emocionada; nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de tener a un zorro tan cerca de ella—. ¡Qué hermoso! —Y fue en aquel instante, cuando algo curioso aconteció…

Al momento de lanzar el bocado, el animal no huyó, se quedó allí, a esa corta distancia de la chica, clavó sus cristalinos y enigmáticos ojos en ella, y al momento de hacer contacto con esa mirada, Melisa se paralizó. Sintió la potencia de esos ojos, una extraña fuerza embotadora.

—¡Qué sucede…! ¡No puedo… moverme! —articuló dentro de su cabeza. Hincada allí, se sintió expuesta, a tan corta distancia con el animal, y por un instante, se le pasó la idea de que aquella cosa tan pequeña, bonita y tierna, sería capaz en cualquier instante de saltarle al cuello o a la cara, para enterrar sus finos colmillos y desgarrar su piel—. ¡No…! ¿¡Qué me pasa!? —De inmediato anheló la protección del dragón— ¡Ah-Un, por favor, ayúdenme! ¡No me puedo mover! —Pero estos estaban un poco más allá, tranquilos, reposando sobre la hierba. La presencia del zorro parecía no importunarlos, ni siquiera lograban verlo como una amenaza. Por lo que no repararon en el enigmático hechizo con el que sometió a la chica— ¡Ya basta! ¡Por favor! ¡Qué esto se detenga!

Fue Jaken el que de alguna manera la salvó. Apareció a lo lejos, y el zorro al percatarse de presencia ajena, en un salto veloz se perdió en la espesura del bosque. Melisa exhaló al momento de derrumbarse en el suelo, quedando sentada y atónita ante lo ocurrido.

Jaken venía cabizbajo, por lo que no prestó demasiada importancia al pánico de la chica.

—¡Jaken! —clamó con desesperación cuando por fin logró reaccionar—. ¡Algo extraño ocurrió!

—¿Ah, si…? Pues no me digas… —Contestó desinteresado y abatido.

—¡Si! ¡Por favor! ¡No vuelvas a dejarme sola! ¡Una criatura extraña intentó hacerme daño!

—¿Hacerte daño? Pues yo te veo intacta, y Ah-Un parecen calmados —Estos resoplaron en contestación del pequeño kappa ya que tampoco entendían el porqué del espanto de la chica. Jaken echó una ojeada rápida al lugar—. Todo parece indicar que nada ha ocurrido, todo se ve igual, tal cual lo vi la última vez —comentó incrédulo.

—¡Pues no tienes idea! ¡Una criatura con forma de zorro me atacó! —respondió ésta con desespero.

—¿Forma de zorro?

—¡Sí! ¡Era muy hermoso! ¡Por lo que estaba encantada! ¡Quise alimentarlo! ¡y de repente, clavó sus ojos en mí y yo me paralicé! ¿¡Lo puedes creer!? ¡No podía moverme! ¡Me desesperé tanto! ¡Quería pedir la ayuda de Ah-Un! ¡Gritar! ¡Pero no podía moverme ni hablar! ¡Me asusté mucho! ¡Creí que aquel animal…!

—¡Ay, mujer escandalosa! —interrumpió en un grito—. ¡En primer lugar, la culpa la tienes tú! ¡Pues a ti no más se te ocurre alimentar a una bestia salvaje! —Melisa trastabilló con las palabras del yökai —¡Sabes que las criaturas mágicas se encuentran a la orden del día! ¡Y tú como tonta, te dejas embelesar como si nada! ¡Tú tienes la culpa por ser tan confiada! Pero independiente de aquello, estas intacta, probablemente solo se tratase de un zorro travieso, quizás sólo gustaba de pegarte un susto, de lo contrario, ya no tendrías la cabeza en su lugar. Dudo mucho que hubiese sido una criatura peligrosa, ni siquiera Ah-Un parecen sobresaltados. —Melisa no supo rebatir la lógica del pequeño yökai —¡Ah…! —Jaken suspiró— ¡Tú y tus escándalos…! ¡Tengo mejores cosas qué preocuparme que de tus descuidos e ingenuidades! ¡Por lo menos trata de no ser tan idiota y no caer en los hechizos de criaturas revoltosas! —Melisa sólo guardó silencio, ¡tamaño sermón con el que la acogió! Pero no pudo discutir con aquel razonamiento, él tenía razón, y en aquel instante se sintió tan estúpida, estúpida y tan débil de carácter. Se quedó mirando el suelo con algo de vergüenza. Luego de un momento se atrevió a preguntar al ver el estado de ánimo del kappa.

—¿Y tú? ¿Por qué estás tan cabizbajo?

—¡Pues…! —Jaken se ensombreció y en ese momento ella pareció comprenderlo. Aprovechó la instancia para bajarle los humos, en retribución por aquel sermón.

—Déjame adivinar —interrumpió— No pudiste cumplir la petición de Sesshomaru. No encontraste al tal Totosai y tampoco lograste encontrarlo a él —Jaken se ennegreció más, y Melisa sonrió maliciosa—. ¡Ahora es mi maldito turno! —comentó ladina, en su mente. Pero éste reaccionó y vociferó sus reclamos por ímpetu:

—¡Ay, ya cállate! ¡No necesito que me lo refriegues en la cara! ¡Malditos yökais de baja categoría! ¡Sólo porque tengo una menuda estatura se atreven a jugar conmigo o a ignorarme! —Jaken recordaba los hechos en su mente al pronunciar las palabras, como fue corrido, pisoteado, humillado y hasta golpeado por distintas criaturas sin clase—. ¡Pero ya verán esos malditos! ¡En algún momento les enseñaré a respetarme!

—¡Ah, ya entiendo! Al parecer, no lograste obtener la ayuda de nadie en ese lugar. Por lo que veo, pasaron sobre ti como si fueras un insecto, ¿no? —comentó la chica con expresión aviesa.

—¡Malditos! ¡Pero no creas que me quedaré así! ¡Ya verás cómo me respetarán!

—Pues no lo sé, el respeto es algo que se gana. Sobre todo, con ustedes, que no lo tienen como una norma de cultura, más bien, sólo lo estiman con el que demuestra que es más fuerte. ¡Te deseo suerte, Jaken! Aunque siendo sincera, no te veo mucho futuro. Tendrás que seguir arrimado a los pantalones de tu amo. Creo que esa es la única manera que en este mundo haya respeto para ti.

—¡Ay ya cállate, mujer tonta! ¡Mira quién lo dice! ¡La que se asusta con un simple zorro! ¡Además, cuál de los dos está más arrimado a los pantalones del amo! ¡Por lo menos, yo le sirvo con lealtad! ¡No como tú! ¡Qué te le pegas como sanguijuela por mera conveniencia, ya que también necesitas a alguien fuerte como el amo para que te proteja! ¡Oportunista! ¡Yo por lo menos soy fiel y sincero!

—¿Quieres pelear? —le comentó entre dientes la chica, y con una sonrisa cínica—. Está bien, no le prestemos atención a nuestras diferencias —Melisa decidió relajarse y romper la tensión entre los dos, no tenía ánimos para formar, de nuevo, peleas—. Después de todo, estaba deseosa por que cualquiera de los dos llegase, ¡mira!, si hasta preparé la cena —Melisa le sirvió un poco de comida en un cuenco—. Toma, y desestrésate un momento.

El yökai recibió la comida con mansedumbre, luego de un par de sorbos, adquirió más fuerza moral, y concluyó:

—¡Esta bien! ¡Mañana será otro día! ¡Comeré, dormiré y recobraré mis fuerzas! ¡Y mañana a esos malditos les daré una lección que no olvidarán en sus vidas! ¡Ya verán!

—¡Pues te deseo suerte! —le respondió la chica sin mucha credulidad.

Luego de comer y reposar, avivaron la fogata, la noche los cubría, Sesshomaru no daba señales por lo que dejaron de esperarlo y se prepararon para dormir, ya era un hecho de que acamparían en el lugar. Jaken, cerca de la protección que proporcionaba el cuerpo del dragón, se sumergió en los telares de la somnolencia con una rapidez inusitada, y Melisa estiró su saco de dormir en un costado, no muy lejos. Dejó que con suavidad la modorra la atrapara, a través de los mansos sonidos nocturnos que reinaban en el bosque, se dejó acunar por ellos. Estaba en el trance entre la somnolencia y la vigilia, cuando los suaves pasos de la pequeña bestia, tan delicados y grácil avanzaron con sutiliza hacia ella. Pudo percibir el roce sedoso de los pasos sobre la tela del sacó, y aquello provocó la reacción mecánica del cuerpo y la conciencia, sin embargo, su espanto fue tal al descubrir que de nuevo era presa de la magia de aquella criatura. ¡No podía moverse, ni hablar! Aquel pequeño animal la estaba sometiendo provocándole una parálisis del sueño. Su cuerpo físico no reaccionaba, no podía despertarlo, pese a que su conciencia tomó una lucidez casi clarividente. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, a pesar de aquello, podía casi ver a los de la bestia, clavados en ella con tal impetuosidad; aquellos dos iris, tan límpidos y cristalinos como el cielo, pero feroces y agudos. Sintió la opresión en su pecho, el animal estaba encima de ella, sus patas presionaban la parte del corazón.

Intentó pedir ayuda, sintió que la asfixiaba:

—¡Jaken! ¡Ah-Un! ¡Por favor, ayúdenme! —Pero su boca era incapaz de pronunciar una palabra.

Sentía que el animal oprimía más y más.

—¡Ya basta, por favor! —articuló suplicante en su mente—. ¡Me asfixias! —Pero le pareció extraño, ¿cómo una criatura, con aquellas dimensiones tan diminutas, podía llegar a tener tal peso? Y en aquel instante escuchó una suave risa en su cabeza… aquella risa provenía de él. Y entonces lo descubrió, descubrió que la cosa que estaba encima era más grande que ella. Y mientras más y más le oprimía el pecho, vislumbró como la figura de aquel zorro crecía de forma gradual, en una sombra que entre la oscuridad de su penumbra adquirió las dimensiones de un hombre adulto.

—Tú… —escuchó dentro de su cabeza—. Eres una mujer extraña —Una voz grave y ronca, con una sazón de tranquilidad, de alguna forma, denotaba cierto aire perverso—. Me aburro. Me gustaría divertirme contigo.

Ese fue el instante crucial, cuando tomó la sería decisión que, para la próxima… ¡traería una maldita carpa!

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _¹Nanban: Barbaros del sur. Así le llamaron los japos a los primeros extranjeros que tocaron sus tierras, los cuales fueron de origen portugués._

 _¡Qué tengan un lindo día! Yo me retiro lenta y silenciosa… adiós…_


End file.
